Un Inocente Juego
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Las chicas de la clase 1-A vuelven de una salida de chicas y lo primero que se encuentran al llegar a los dormitorios es una sala destruida donde se encuentra un dormido Izuku semidesnudo. Por distintas razones un juego se establece y de esa manera comenzará la competencia entre las seis chicas por el peliverde.
1. Una Noche Prometedora

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos los lectores de esta comunidad de Boku No Hero Academia, aquí estoy para traerles el comienzo de esta historia que ha estado rondando por mi mente desde hace unos meses. Supongo que lo mejor será empezar ya, por lo que sin más…Go.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Una Noche Prometedora**_

Pasaban los días con normalidad en la academia de U.A, las clases eran tranquilas y normales en lo que cabe ya que seguía siendo una escuela de héroes. No hubo más inconvenientes con villanos luego de la completa derrota de la Liga de Villanos y la muerte de All For One, por lo que los días de paz volvieron a Japón y a la academia. Claro que esto alivió y fastidió por partes iguales a algunos alumnos, ya que los días de tranquilidad llegaron y con eso la emoción que antes sentían se vio reemplazada por la normalidad de las clases y asuntos comunes de adolescentes.

Más concretamente la clase 3-A que ya estaba en su tercer año en la academia, han experimentado de primera mano lo que es el mundo de un Pro hero, por lo que cada día de clases que aunque interesantes, podrían aburrirse de la monotonía. Ante esto todos tuvieron que conseguir algo que hacer con su tiempo de ocio, pasatiempos, salidas, fiestas y demás fueron los recursos que varios utilizaron para no caer presas del aburrimiento de la cotidianidad.

Pero siempre había un rayo de luz, y ese rayo era el fin de semana donde ya no había clases, cada uno aprovechaba su tiempo libre al máximo durante esos magníficos días. Algunos metidos en sus pasatiempos como Tokoyami y Kirishima, otros perdiendo el tiempo como es el caso de Kaminari, Ojiro y Sero, otro solo investigaba cosas nada decentes como es el caso de Mineta el pervertido.

Pero había otros que salían con sus amigos para divertirse, este caso se aplica a todas las chicas de la clase que cada fin de semana planeaban una salida para divertirse en el parque de diversiones, en el cine, el centro comercial, de compras por la ciudad, etc.

Las chicas en verdad eran unidas desde su primer año y siempre se divertían en compañía de las otras como amigas que eran. Se tenían completa confianza y era normal considerando todas las cosas por las que tuvieron que vivir. Se contaban secretos, se hacían bromas entre ellas, compartían risas de alegría y se apoyaban siempre que una necesitara ayuda con algo.

De cualquier manera ya explicado el contexto, esta era una de esas ocasiones donde ellas volvían de su salida de amigas el sábado en la noche. Son aproximadamente las 8 y el grupo de chicas ya estaban llegando a la entrada de los dormitorios de la clase 3-A donde residían con sus compañeros.

 **-No puedo creer que gritaste eso en público-** , decía Momo avergonzada mientras se cubría la cara con las manos ocultando su vergüenza. Ella vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga color sepia, una falda larga de color canela hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color, unos aretes platinados y lleva un pequeño bolso de color blanco muy elegante.

 **-¡Vamos, fue gracioso!, además no creo que sea para tanto-** , decía Mina con buen ánimo y una gran sonrisa alegre mientras que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Yaoyorozu tratando de calmarla ya que ha estado así por un buen rato desde que salieron del centro comercial. La pelirosa por su parte llevaba una camisa negra de tirantes, unos shorts vaqueros pegados a los muslos, una camisa a cuadros amarrada a su cintura y unos deportivos negros.

 **-Mina tiene razón, no creo que nadie le preste atención a algo tan simple, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con tranquilidad mientras que caminaba al lado de ellas con la mirada puesta en la pelinegra, la cual pareció afectada por esta última palabra.

 **-¡¿SIMPLE?!, ¡ella grito que la ropa que llevo es de anciana!-** , exclamó Momo alterada y con depresión a su alrededor mientras que veía a la peliverde. No le importaba lo de la ropa, pero que lo gritara en medio centro comercial le apenó enormemente.

Tsuyu por su parte llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul marino con estampados de nenúfar, estaba amarrado a su cintura por un cinturón verde claro, llevaba un collar de perlas y unas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido.

 **-Pues es la verdad, la próxima vez iremos a comprarte ropa más moderna-** , comentó Jirou con serenidad y una leve sonrisa a su amiga mientras tenía las manos en su chaqueta. La pelinegra llevaba puesto una camisa gris de tirantes, una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, una falda de color rojo oscuro hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, unas medias negras hasta por debajo de la falda y unas botas de cuero hasta las pantorrillas.

 **-¡Entonces el próximo sábado de nuevo al centro comercial!-** , exclamó Ochako con emoción y entusiasmo mientras elevaba sus manos y caminaba junto a sus amigas. La castaña llevaba una blusa rosa algo holgada, una falda roja hasta las rodillas, unas medias negras, unas zapatillas negras y unos zarcillos azules.

 **-No te lo tomes tan en serio Momo-chan, aun así todos los chicos no podían parar de mirarte-** , dijo Toru con un tono amigable mirando a su amiga pelinegra que ya de por si era hermosa y atraía la atención fácilmente. La chica invisible llevaba una camisa de tirantes con líneas verdes y blancas horizontales, un short vaquero pegado a los muslos, unos deportivos negros y unas muñequeras con decoraciones de colores.

Y razón no le faltaba a Toru, dado que tanto Momo como todas ellas eran completamente hermosas a ojos de cualquier chico que las viera. Habían crecido muy bien durante sus tres años en la academia y eran fácilmente reconocidas como verdaderas bellezas de la clase 3-A. Lo verdaderamente extraño era que ninguna tuviera alguna pareja considerando todas las proposiciones que han recibido por parte de otros cursos, clases y años.

Todas siguieron hablando con calma y entre algunas bromas improvisadas de Mina y Toru. Les agradaba salir así entre chicas sin tener que lidiar con la gran cantidad de problemas que formaban la mayoría de chicos de su clase. Mineta, Kaminari y Sero hablaban de cosas pervertidas y al final hasta discutían defendiendo sus posturas. Kirishima, Shoji y Sato podían estar tocando temas de fuerza y masculinidad donde no daban lugar a un tranquilo silencio. El punto es que no había casi ningún lugar donde ellas pudieran entablar una conversación de chicas en calma, a excepción de sus habitaciones.

En algún punto las seis chicas llegaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios mientras seguían hablando hasta que se percataron de la cantidad de silencio que había detrás de la puerta, normalmente los chicos a esa hora estaban jugando videojuegos o discutiendo sobre algo, por lo cual era muy extraño el oír ese silencio, y más aún cuando sabían que Bakugou se molestaba y formaba un alboroto por cualquier cosa que no le agradase… lo cual abarcaba muchas cosas.

 **-¿Por qué habrá tanto silencio allí dentro?-** , preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad mientras se volteaba a ver a las demás que tenían sus miradas puertas en la entrada.

 **-Es muy extraño no oír los gritos de Bakugou-chan y el resto-** , comentó Tsuyu con cierta inquietud dentro suyo que le decía que algo no estaba bien allí adentro.

 **-Puede que se hayan ido a sus habitaciones temprano porque quieren hacer algo mañana temprano-** , opinó Toru con calma mientras que pensaba en las razones por la cual sus amigos no hacen el usual ruido que siempre causaban.

 **-Entremos de una vez para ver qué pasa-** , dijo Momo con seriedad y un mal presentimiento ante ese silencio para después abrir la puerta con tranquilidad y prudencia siendo seguida por las demás.

* * *

Cuando todas entraron a la sala se quedaron completamente sorprendidas ante el deplorable estado del lugar. Había rasguños de garras, varias quemaduras hechas por fuego, rastros de explosiones, marcas de golpes, rastros de rayos láser y esferas de Mineta en las paredes y techo. También se apreciaban algunos pedruscos de hielo clavados contra algunos muebles y en el lugar había varios cráteres de tamaño medio que de milagro no afectan a la estructura.

Era todo un maldito desastre y si dijeran que se llevó a cabo una batalla en la sala, todas lo creerían sin dudar. Posiblemente un villano invadió los dormitorios y los chicos los enfrentaron haciendo uso de sus Quirks, lo que en verdad era preocupante era la ubicación de sus compañeros dado que no estaban a la vista de ninguna de las chicas que se empezaron a hacer paso por el lugar.

 **-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?, todo esto está hecho un desastre-** , comentó Jirou intrigada y algo preocupada al ver la sala destruida y sucia mientras miraba en todas las direcciones buscando a sus amigos.

 **-Quisiera saberlo, en definitiva Lida-kun no permitiría que esto sucediera-** , dijo Uraraka con cierta preocupación mientras que se fijaba en el preocupante estado de las paredes y techo, sin duda parece que los muchachos utilizaron sus Quirks en la zona y la razón le tenía muy intrigada.

 **-¿D-Dónde están todos?, es imposible que todos hayan desparecido después de dejar así la sala-** , preguntó Toru un poco nerviosa mientras que caminaba un poco por delante del resto hasta que se fijó en algunos rizos verdes en el suelo para soltar un pequeño grito que fue oído por las demás.

Las chicas se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Toru y pudieron ver que había alguien acostado en el suelo de la sala... ese era Izuku Midoriya, y el estado en el que estaba fue lo que las sorprendió enormemente.

Él se encontraba sin camisa ni pantalón y con solo unos calzoncillos de color verde oscuro para sorpresa de todas. Su tonificado, trabajado y crecido cuerpo estaba completamente al descubierto y a la vista de todas las chicas, quienes al verlo se ruborizaron y notaron que este se encontraba completamente dormido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa algo boba.

Normalmente no se avergonzaban nada cuando veían los cuerpos de sus compañeros al verlos en sus trajes de héroes, pero esto en definitiva era diferente. El peliverde no llevaba ninguna prenda además de sus calzoncillos y al estar exponiendo completamente su marcado y trabajado cuerpo solo causaba que distintas sensaciones despertaran en las chicas.

 **-¡¿P-Por qué D-Deku está así?!-** , preguntó Uraraka sorprendida y muy ruborizada mientras que cubría su cara con sus manos pero aun así espiaba al desnudo Izuku por un orificio.

 **-No lo sé, pero me gusta lo que veo-** , dijo Ashido con una sonrisa pervertida mientras que veía fijamente los músculos y los abdominales del peliverde, el cual solo tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía murmurando algunas palabras inentendibles.

 **-¡Mina!-** , exclamaron Momo, Jirou, Toru y Uraraka en reproche con rubores en sus mejillas mientras que Asui hacia como si no escucho nada aunque tenía un rubor igual al resto.

 **-Ey, no me digan que no es atractivo, solo mírenlo y díganme que no es Sexy-** , replicaba Mina con una sonrisa pícara mientras que señalaba al peliverde, esto causó que las demás se fijaran atentamente en el escultural cuerpo de Izuku y se encogieran de hombros avergonzadas y nerviosas.

 **-P-Pues…-** , murmullo Toru con nervios mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza. No podía negar que tener tal vista del heroico y amable peliverde le agradaba y le avergonzaba por partes iguales.

 **-D-De cualquier manera, ¿dónde están los demás?-** , preguntaba Jirou calmando sus nervios y tratando de cambiar de tema mientras que buscaba con la mirada a los demás chicos.

 **-M-Miren, hay una papel debajo de Deku-** , señaló Uraraka con sorpresa mientras veía que debajo del costado izquierdo de Izuku se visualizaba una pequeña nota.

Ante esto Tsuyu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se acercó con lentitud para tomar la nota con cuidado, pero aun así no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por unos segundos al peliverde que seguía dormido plácidamente. Luego volvió con sus amigas con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado y le dio la carta a Yaoyorozu para que la leyera en voz alta, a lo cual la pelinegra se aclara la garganta para proceder a leer.

" _Hola chicas, soy Shoji y para explicar mejor la situación comenzare así: Algunos chicos pensamos en beber una botella de licor que nos trajo un primo de Kaminari desde Irlanda. Midoriya pasaba de casualidad por la cocina y se nos ocurrió que lo probara él primero para ver su reacción, se resistió al principio pero Mineta le amenazó con darle la bebida a ustedes una vez llegaran, ante esto él acepto beberla pero al parecer la bebida contenía altas cantidades de alcohol por lo que se embriago muchísimo, sin contar que bebió toda la botella para asegurarse de que Mineta no les diera. Cuando Midoriya se embriagó se descontroló y entre todos no lo pudimos detener aunque tuvimos a Todoroki y Bakugou, debido a que Midoriya usó su Quirk sin limitaciones y se nos fue muy difícil. Con todo esto nos fuimos a casa de Ojiro a pasar la noche debido a que no queríamos lidiar con Midoriya en ese estado, volvemos mañana cuando él este sobrio y nos disculparemos como es debido."_

Momo al terminar de leer apretó la nota con fuerza y muy molesta mientras que el resto compartían el sentimiento ante lo que fue relatado en la carta. El amable peliverde estaba así para que ellas no tomaran de esa bebida, además era increíble que ni entre todos hayan podido vencer a Izuku estando ebrio, definitivamente el potencial del peliverde era mayor del que todos esperaban, pero lo más importante era lo irresponsables que eran todos los chicos para dejar en ese estado al peliverde y luego dejarlo solo.

Lo primero que pensaron es que matarían a Mineta por haber amenazado a Izuku. Después sus pensamientos pasaron a observar al peliverde y luego a todo el entorno, haciéndose una idea de cómo sucedió todo el conflicto entre el alcoholizado Izuku contra el resto de los chicos.

 **-Malditos irresponsables, ¿cómo Todoroki, Tokoyami y Lida que son los que más cerebro tienen estuvieron de acuerdo con irse así nada más?-** , preguntaba Jirou con notable rabia mientras pensaba en lo malos que fueron los chicos con el peliverde que se preocupó por ellas.

 **-Fueron muy crueles al dejarlo así, que tal si se hubiera ido de los dormitorios y un profesor lo encuentra así, definitivamente le impondrían una sanción que no se merece-** , dijo Momo con seriedad pensando lo mismo que Kyouka mientras que lamentaba que Izuku estuviera en esa situación por preocuparse por ellas y por la estupidez de Mineta.

 **-Pero está profundamente dormido, de verdad debido de ser potente esa bebida, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con tranquilidad mientras veía lo profundamente dormido que estaba el peliverde. Nuevamente se quedó unos segundos viendo la cara de Izuku un poco embobada para después agitar su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

 **-¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?, no creo que debamos dejarlo así nada más, no seríamos mejores que los chicos, además de que Deku se preocupó por nosotras-** , opinó Ochako apenada por Deku mientras que se acercaba a Momo con intriga, ya que la pelinegra era la vicepresidenta y pensaba coherentemente en estas situaciones.

- **No tengo ni idea, pero algo que me pregunto es por qué la cocina está bloqueada-** , dijo Yaoyorozu con serenidad y el ceño fruncido mientras veía que la entrada de la cocina estaba bloqueada por hielo y algunos muebles rasguñados y en mal estado.

 **-Es cierto, creo que Todoroki y Tokoyami con su Dark Shadow lo hicieron, debieron sentirse mal y por lo menos evitaron que se acabara la comida o bebiera alguna otra cosa-** , teorizó Kyouka pensativa mientras imaginaba lo que sucedió en su mente, no era difícil de suponer que por lo menos ellos dos quisieran hacer algo para que las cosas no fueran a peor.

 **-Entonces creo que dejaremos a Midoriya con una manta en su habitación y mañana esperaremos que los chicos vengan para que limpien su desastre-** , decía Momo con seriedad y autoridad mientras que le hablaba a sus amigas, pero se percató que Ashido no estaba allí y observó como Ochako estaba mirando en una dirección con nervios.

 **-O-Oye Mina, ¿d-donde te llevas a Deku?-** , decía Uraraka con nervios y unos fuertes sonrojos en sus mejillas mientras observaba como Mina con una sonrisa pervertida llevaba un brazo de Izuku sobre sus hombros cargándolo como podía, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos y su trabajado pecho contras su rosada piel.

Ella trataba de ser un poco sigilosa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras pero al parecer la castaña la descubrió y por consiguiente el resto de chicas, por lo cual solo se giró a verles con las mejillas sonrojadas para responderles.

 **-A mi habitación, no quiero perder esta oportunidad única para tener a Midoriya para mí-** , respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa emocionada y con cierto tono coqueto que avergonzó y sorprendió a las chicas.

 **-¡¿P-Pero de qué hablas?!, acaso quieres hacer eso con…-** , decía Toru con vergüenza y con las manos en sus mejillas invisibles mientras que imaginaba las intenciones de Ashido con el cuerpo del sexy peliverde.

 **-Pues sí, ¿acaso me van a negar que se ve muy provocativo?, además de que sigo siendo una chica-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa calmada y un leve rubor mientras era observaba por sus amigas fuertemente sonrojadas cuando se fijaron aún más en el tonificado y provocativo cuerpo desnudo de Izuku que solo vestía sus calzoncillos.

 **-P-Pues sí, pero no puedes hacerle eso si no está lúcido, n-no estaría bien-** , respondió Jirou con nervios mientras que apuntaba de manera acusadora a la pelirosa, debía de evitar a toda costa que Mina violara al tímido Izuku que se preocupó por ellas de manera tan caballerosa.

 **-Pero si estuviera sobrio actuaría de manera inocente y tímida, aunque… no es como que me desagrade la idea-** , respondió Mina con tranquilidad para después poner una sonrisa pícara imaginándose al peliverde avergonzado al estar en una situación comprometedora, ante estos pensamientos un hilo de sangre comenzó a descender de la nariz de la chica pelirosa que estaba fantaseando.

 **-¡De cualquier manera no te dejaremos hacerle eso a Midoriya!-** , exclamó Momo con autoridad y seriedad mientras que aún era visible en sus mejillas un fuerte rubor al ver la atrevida que era su amiga. No dejaría que la castidad de su heroico amigo peliverde se vea arrebatada por la pervertida de Mina… no lo permitiría.

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ustedes también quieren un poco de él?-** , preguntaba Mina con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a sus amigas mientras que con una mano tomaba el mentón del dormido Izuku para hacer que este mirara en dirección a ellas, cosa que las avergonzó a todas.

 **-¡C-CLARO QUE NO!-** , respondían Toru, Momo, Jiro y Uraraka exaltadas e increíblemente rojas como tomates mientras apretaban los puños indignadas por los comentarios de su amiga, Tsuyu nuevamente mantuvo la calma pero aun así era visible un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

 **-Simplemente… ¿qué pasaría si despierta en ese estado y te hace algo?-** , preguntó Toru con un poco de preocupación mientras trataba de calmar su sonrojo, aunque nadie podría verlo debido a que ella es invisible.

 **-Tampoco me molestaría, simplemente imagínenselo en el papel dominante… jeje-** , replicaba Ashido con una sonrisa pícara para después fantasear con un Izuku atrevido y dominante que toma la iniciativa, no podía evitar imaginar esas cosas si tenía el trabajado cuerpo del peliverde pegado a ella.

 **-¡No imaginen nada!, ¡si no vas a detenerte por las buenas, vamos a detenerte de otra manera!-** , decía Ochako con determinación y seriedad mientras que se paraba con autoridad frente a Mina.

 **-¿Qué tienes planeado?-** , pregunto Mina con intriga y curiosidad mientras que miraba a la castaña frente a ella, las otras estaban también intrigadas pero no lo demostraban mientras miraban a la castaña.

 **-Jugaremos una serie de retos, y quien gane se quedará con Deku para que así no te lo lleves-** , respondió Uraraka con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que incitaba con la mirada a la pelirosa, la cual nunca huía de un juego de retos.

 **-Me parece bien, pero no crean que seré suave con ustedes solo porque seamos amigas, les enseñare los retos más comprometedores que hayan oído-** , aceptó Ashido con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que con una mano tocaba el fuerte y marcado abdomen de Izuku, causando que Uraraka se sonrojara y volteara la mirada hacia otro lado.

 **-¡Midoriya será mío esta noche!-** ¸ exclamó Mina de forma desafiante y algo burlona viendo a sus amigas, las cuales se vieron entre sí con miradas serias para asentir consintiendo el juego, después de todo estaban dispuestas a ayudar al peliverde que había dado la cara por ellas.

 **-Ya lo veremos, por ahora solo vamos a una habitación-** , decía Momo con serenidad mientras que apoyaba la decisión de Ochako, no había otra manera de evitar que Mina cediera en sus intenciones salvo que ella reconociera su derrota en su juego favorito… los retos.

 **-¡Vamos a la mía!, allí tengo espacio suficiente para que juguemos además de algunos refrigerios-** , propuso Toru con entusiasmo por jugar con sus amigas mientras levantaba la mano, lo cual notaron todas debido a la muñequera que la delataba.

 **-Este desastre lo limpiarán los chicos cuando vuelvan, no se van a quedar libres de castigo-** , dijo Jiro con frialdad mientras que tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, no dejaría que así como así destruyan la sala, dejen solo al pobre peliverde y que además se fueran sin limpiar las cosas, todos sin excepción lo pagarían cuando llegaran, claro que Mineta recibiría un castigo mucho mayor.

 **-Gero, ¿Quién cargará a Midoriya-chan por las escaleras?-** , pregunto Tsuyu con tranquilidad mientras tenía un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-¡Yo puedo utilizar mi Quirk para hacerlo flotar!-** , propuso Uraraka con entusiasmo mientras que se acercaba al desnudo peliverde para luego con un poco de nervios tocarlo y hacerlo flotar con su Quirk.

Ante esto Izuku comenzó a flotar por el aire gracias al Quirk de la castaña, y para que no es elevara hasta el techo Mina tuvo que sostenerlo de la cintura.

 **-Hehehe-** , reía Mina con una sonrisa pervertida mientras veía al fornido peliverde flotando arriba suyo, pudiendo tener una vista completa de su escultural cuerpo, sin contar que debía llevarlo de la cintura por lo que sus manos se aferraban a las entradas del muchacho.

 **-¡No te quedes tocándolo y llévalo!-** , exclamó Momo a modo de reproche mientras veía irritada a la pelirosa que tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras que de su nariz salía un poco de sangre.

 **-Si estuvieras cargándolo no dirías lo mismo, ven tú y hazlo para que entiendas-** , propuso Mina con una sonrisa alegre mientras que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a la pelinegra para que se acercara.

 **-Está bien, no creo que sea la gran cos…-** , decía Momo con serenidad y los ojos cerrados mientras se acercaba para relevar a Ashido, pero no terminó la frase debido a que se sorprendió gratamente al tocar al muchacho y cuando levantó la vista se quedó viendo cada detalle del cuerpo de Izuku.

La vicepresidenta de la clase contra toda lógica estaba perdida viendo al durmiente peliverde que seguía teniendo una sonrisa en su cara. Veía exhaustivamente el torso del muchacho fijándose en sus marcados abdominales, pectorales, bíceps, hombros, omoplatos y finalmente en su rostro que había atrapado su atención completamente.

Claro que todo esto era observado por las demás chicas que le miraban sonrojadas y con… ¿celos?. No, no era eso, todavía no podía ser eso, si acaso Uraraka veía a la pelinegra de esa manera ya que esta tenía su mirada clavaba en su mejor amigo. Mina por su parte miraba a Momo con una mirada divertida al ver que también había quedado cautivada por la apariencia de Midoriya.

 **-Te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad?, ahora ya me entiendes-** , le decía Mina a Momo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que le daba unos leves codazos a la pelinegra, causando que esta volviera a la realidad avergonzada al haberse quedado embobada viendo a su amigo.

 **-¡No caigas en su juego, Momo-chan!-** , le exclamó Uraraka a la pelinegra con una mirada seria y firme, causando que ella sacudiera la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos impuros de su cabeza para asentirle rápidamente a la castaña.

 **-T-Tienes razón Uraraka, v-vamos de una vez-** , contestó Yaoyorozu con una leve sonrisa nerviosa hacia Uraraka para luego proceder a subir las escaleras con el peliverde durmiendo en el aire, claro que todas notaron como ella seguía teniendo las mejillas coloradas al momento de perderse en las escaleras, lo cual causó en todas una pequeña sensación de que algo sucedería esa noche.

Mina sonrió divertida ante esto y tuvo el presentimiento de que sería una larga y divertida noche de chicas como nunca antes ellas han tenido. En definitivo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener al sexy y vulnerable peliverde para ella, y tenía la sensación de que las demás a parte de querer alejarlo de ella tenían la misma intención y no las culpaba.

Luego ella junto con sus amigas subieron por las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Toru siguiendo de cerca a Momo que llevaba al premio de cabellos verdes con ella.

Ahora las cosas habían tomado un giro muy curioso. Los chicos no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, Izuku estaba dormido a causa del alcohol y en calzoncillos, las chicas competirán por ver quién se lo queda esa noche y más de una puede que no tuvieran intenciones santas con el muchacho.

Definitivamente sería una noche entretenida y emocionante por ver quién se quedará con el sexy premio peliverde, y todo será decidido por un juego de retos que tomarían desenlaces que las chicas sin duda no lamentarían.

Esa noche seis chicas competirán por un peliverde… Que comience el juego.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo en este primer capítulo de esta historia. Tuve la idea desde hace un tiempo y gracias a la insistencia de unas amigas algo pervertidas me decidí por subirla a ver qué salía. En resumen que las seis chicas jugarían por ver quién se queda con el impredecible Izuku, sin duda una trama taquillera para algunos públicos XD.

Dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado, y si es así comenten que les ha parecido en los Reviews, claro que si por PM me envían algún reto que sea interesante, me pensare en introducirlo en la historia.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente actualización… Sayonara.


	2. Comienza el Juego

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de esta historia, me alegro que les haya gustado a muchos y que hayan dejado tantos Reviews. En este capítulo comienzan los retos así que espero que les guste. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capítulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Manly bandana:** gracias amigo.

 **Soto9041:** te lo agradezco, espero que este también te guste.

 **Bauty666:** la seguiré hasta el final, y muy buena esa la de "ante la duda la más tetuda" XD.

 **evolvelove:** reto aceptado amigo, lo tenía previsto desde el principio. Me encantan tus historias y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Crixus316:** yo estoy indeciso aún, veremos con el tiempo quién ganará.

 **KenTanaka1350:** Aquí tienes desenlace. De verdad que Izuku va a pasarla de maravilla y puede que taaal vez llegue a despertarse como una bestia descontrolada. Pero te aseguro que las cosas se pondrán picantes.

 **gabriel gabe:** Se vendrá lo zukulento amigo, y siempre termino todo lo que empiezo.

 **mc arno:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **aFO-82:** yo también tengo esa misma pregunta, y no te preocupes que lo continuare.

 **bladetri:** y bienvenido seas bladetri, ansío leer tus "Like XD".

 **JAEGER G-14:** pues no creo que cuente si Izuku no está lúcido, ¿o sí?, de todos modos tengo algo jugoso preparado para el final y a eso te refieres.

 **LOL:** Jeje, me dio mucha risa tu comentario, hasta por un momento predijiste algo que sucedería, o tal vez no… (Suspenso).

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Comienza el Juego**_

 **-Bueno, ya llegamos-** , dijo Kyouka con calma al estar todas ya dentro de la habitación de Toru, la cual era bastante normal la verdad. Tenía un tema de color salmón y el ambiente típico de una adolescente de su edad, como pueden ser algunos posters, escritorio con computadora y algunos peluches de animalitos sobre su cama rosa.

 **-Será mejor que lo dejemos con cuidado en la cama para que descanse, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu mientras miraba a Momo que era la que en esos momentos tenía al peliverde en sus manos, a lo cual la pelinegra asiente para ir dejando a Izuku en el cama de la chica invisible en lo que Uraraka desactiva su Quirk.

Toru por su parte dio unos pequeños saltos de emoción captando la atención de sus amigas. **-¡Esto va a ser divertido!, vamos a tener un juego amistoso como chicas normales-** , exclamaba una emocionada Toru en lo que alza los brazos con energía pensando en un inocente juego de retos.

 **-Me temo que eso no sucederá, Toru-chan-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa atrayendo la atención de todas hacia ella.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir, Mina?-** , preguntó una curiosa y confundida Uraraka mientras que ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, que ella supiera solo jugarían a los retos para evitar que ella se quedara con Deku que se encontraba dormido y alcoholizado.

Mina simplemente caminó hasta el medio de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante para ver a todas las presentes. **-Como ustedes cinco quieren arrebatarme a Izuku, pues lo más lógico es que yo establezca las reglas, ¿no les parece justo?-** , preguntó Mina con una expresión victoriosa y con las manos en su cintura sabiendo que estaba en ventaja con su argumento.

Las demás intercambiaron miradas serias entre sí como si estuvieran debatiendo entre si estaban de acuerdo o no ante lo dicho por la pelirosa, por lo que al final todas asintieron y Momo dio unos pasos al frente.

 **-No tenemos inconvenientes, de cualquier manera no dejaremos que le hagas algo indecente a Midoriya-** , declaró Momo con una expresión seria y de brazos cruzados para encarar a Mina. Todas ellas jugarían para ayudar al peliverde que se había preocupado por ellas, no por otras intenciones… eso.

 **-** _ ***Cof**_ **Hipócrita** _ **cof***_ **-** , comentó en voz baja Mina con una sonrisa y entre tos fingida mientras se cubría la boca con un puño.

 **-¿Dijiste algo?-** , preguntó Momo alzando una ceja mientras que se mostraba algo molesta por lo que logró a oír.

 **-Nada-** , negó Mina para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. **-Ahora les diré las reglas de los retos-** , dijo ella mientras palmeaba el suelo para que las demás también se sentaran, a lo cual todas con calma formaron un círculo para mirarse las unas a las otras.

Luego Mina levantó un dedo a la vista de todas. - **Número 1: todos los retos tienen que relacionar de alguna manera a Midoriya-** , declaró la pelirosa con una sonrisa para después apuntar con su dedo al peliverde que estaba dormido en una esquina con los brazos extendidos boca arriba.

 **-¿P-Por qué tiene que estar involucrado Deku?-** , preguntó Uraraka con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un poco de nervios ante esa regla.

 **-Pues él es el premio y no habría diversión si no está en el juego-** , respondió Mina encogiéndose de hombros divertida dado que las demás también estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

 **-P-Por mí no hay problema, de todas formas no habrá problema en ganarte-** , dijo Kyouka tratando de mantener su expresión relajada en lo que se cruzaba de hombros con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Número 2: los retos deben ir aumentando su intensidad a medida que avance el juego-** , declaró Mina alzando dos dedos con el símbolo de la paz.

 **-Eso ya me lo esperaba, es lo típico de los juegos de retos-** , comentó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa serena ante la simplicidad de la regla dada.

 **-Las cosas no van a ser tan simples como piensas, Momo-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y picara hacia la pelinegra que se sonrojó un poco al interpretar de una manera peculiar esas palabras, ante esto no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al semidesnudo Izuku para tragar saliva con un extraño presentimiento.

Luego Mina se dirigía hacia la cama de Toru gateando para meter su mano por debajo como si estuviera buscando algo. Todas estaban por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo pero se sorprendieron al ver como Mina sacaba de abajo de la cama una caja de latas de cerveza de que tenían un color azul metálico.

 **-¿¡Por qué tienes alcohol en mi cuarto!?-** , preguntó Toru una sorprendida y descolocada Toru mientras observaba como su amiga pelirosa ubica esa caja de cervezas en medio del circulo que ellas formaban.

 **-Lo tenía preparado para nosotras hoy así que lo escondí aquí para que Lida no lo encontrara-** , respondía Mina con sencillez recordando lo estricto que era Lida con el alcohol, irónico considerando lo que sucedió con Midoriya. **-Pero al final fue lo mejor ya que nos lleva a la regla número 3: quien no quiera cumplir el reto tendrá que beber una lata de cerveza-** , declaró ella mientras alzaba tres dedos ante los ojos de las demás.

 **-N-No creo que debamos hacer eso-** , opinó Tsuyu con algo de nervios dado que nunca había ingerido alcohol y la verdad el tener al alcoholizado peliverde completamente dormido después del desastre que hizo abajo, no le daba una buena imagen de la sustancia.

 **-No se preocupen, está muy lejos de ser igual de fuerte como el que dejó a Midoriya en ese estado-** , aclaraba la pelirosa con una sonrisa despreocupada dado que eran cervezas corrientes, en cambio la que bebió Izuku debió ser muy fuerte para dejarlo en ese estado.

 **-Prosigue de una vez con la siguiente regla-** , pidió Uraraka con calma mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual asintió para proseguir.

 **-Número 4: no puedes retar a alguien que ya ha sido retada en la ronda-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa divertida hacia sus amigas que al final tendría que competir entre ellas también.

 **-Eso no será un problema ya que nos pondremos retos fáciles-** , contestó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en lo que se cruzaba de brazos al recordar la alianza que tenían ellas cinco contra Mina.

 **-¡Error!, recuerda la regla número dos-** , dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa juguetona e inocente mientras señalaba a la pelinegra.

 **-"Los retos deben ir aumentando su intensidad a medida que avance el juego"-** , citó Momo mordiéndose un dedo con algo de frustración mientras que las otras se mostraban sorprendidas ante ese inconveniente.

 **-Exacto, de esa manera todas estaremos en el mismo barco-** , decía Mina con una expresión triunfante en lo que se cruzaba de brazos con orgullo.

- **Mina-chan en serio que se pensó muy bien todo esto, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo contra su mentón pensando en el aprieto en el cual se estaban metiendo por esas reglas.

 **-Y aun no acabo…-** , dijo la pelirosa captando la atención de todas. **-Regla número 5 y final: la que se niegue a cumplir tres veces, tendrá que realizar obligatoriamente un reto para después salir del juego-** , declaró con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que enseñaba una lata a ojos de todas.

 **-Entonces aquella que se niegue a participar tres veces al final si tendrá que cumplir un reto obligatoriamente, es como si perdiéramos con un castigo-** , decía Toru con algo de asombro mientras observaba a la pelirosa que ahora si las había encerrado en su trampa.

 **-Sip, de esa manera todas nos divertiremos-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara mientras observaba al sexy peliverde que dejaba a la vista su musculado y tonificado cuerpo de infarto.

 **-T-Tienes una mente muy perturbadora, Mina-** , comentaba Uraraka con un poco de nervios y sonrojada mientras que se encogía de hombros avergonzada por lo pervertida que era su amiga.

 **-Digan lo que quieran, pero al final van a terminar agradeciéndome por tener tal ingenio-** , contestó la pelirosa con calma mientras que se limpiaba un ligero rastro de saliva que salía de su boca.

 **-Entonces supongo que gana la que quede de última sin rendirse-** , dijo esta vez Momo con una expresión seria hacia Mina que con sencillez asintió.

 **-Y todas nosotras vamos a tener 3 latas cada una, pueden considerarlo como sus vidas antes del "Game Over"-** , explicaba la chica pelirosa con una expresión animada dado que había pensado muy bien todo el asunto en lo que subían por las escaleras.

 **-B-Bueno, comencemos de una vez con esto-** , dijo una ligeramente nerviosa y sonrojada Kyouka tratando de mantener en lo posible su expresión serena y despreocupada, fracasando un poco.

 **-¿Quién comenzará?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con las mejillas algo coloradas mirando a sus amigas.

 **-Pues yo, soy la administradora de esta partida, jeje-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa divertida mientras se rasca su cabeza. Las demás tuvieron un mal presentimiento y por dentro deseaban no ser las elegidas para el reto que les tenía preparado la pelirosa. **-¡Kyouka!-** , exclamó ella al momento de señalar a la rockera de cabello oscuro que se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre.

Pasaron unos segundos donde la tensión se sintió en el ambiente, dado que Mina tenía su mirada clavada en Kyouka que se resignaba a ser la primera en participar. **-D-Dilo de una vez para terminar con esto-** , dijo Kyouka mostrando cierto enfado mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el nerviosismo dentro suyo.

 **-Te reto a sentarte sobre el torso de Midoriya por tres minutos-** , declaró Mina con una sonrisa sencilla viendo a su amiga que se extrañó ante ese reto.

 **-No es tan malo como creí que sería-** , comentó Toru con algo de confusión al oír ese reto que parecía ser muy sencillo y nada pervertido como creía que sería.

 **-No es la gran cosa-** , dijo Kyouka con una sonrisa segura recobrando su confianza y calma en lo que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el peliverde siendo seguida por las demás chicas que esperaban verla en acción.

Claro que al llegar frente al durmiente Izuku la cosa cambió, Kyouka sentía como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba y el fijarse detenidamente en el cuerpo de él solo empeoraba la situación. De cualquier forma sacudió su cabeza para calmarse y luego se acercó a la cama para sentarse con lentitud sobre el peliverde, quedando sus piernas a los costados del torso de él, o por decirlo de otra manera estaba sentada sobre su tonificado abdomen y en ese momento Mina activó el cronometro.

Se sintió profundamente nerviosa y avergonzada al sentir debajo de ella esos marcados abdominales subir y bajar ante la calmada respiración de él. Sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave rojo en lo que siente que su corazón va a explotar, cosa que empeoró al momento en que decidió apoyar sus manos sobre los fuertes pectorales de Izuku.

Las demás chicas veían esto con una variada mezcla de sentimientos dentro de ellas: vergüenza, nervios, ansiedad y un poco de celos al ver que la pelinegra estaba boquiabierta mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso del peliverde para sentirlo a detalle.

Estaba cautivada y no podía despegar su vista del peliverde durmiente que parecía estar tan tranquilo y en paz mientras que susurraba cosas inentendibles y el sonrojo causado por el alcohol adornaba su rostro, cosa que había atrapado a la pelinegra.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

Esto es demasiado para mí, en serio que no debería de estar haciendo esto, pero… se ve tan lindo y provocativo mientras duerme. ¡NO!, n-no puedo pensar así de él ya que se preocupó por nosotras y no merece que lo tratemos de esta manera, p-pero es muy difícil no quedarse viéndolo. Puedo sentir a detalle sus músculos cuando los acaricio con mis dedos y puedo sentir como me empieza a picar por dentro al sentir su respiración por su abdomen chocando contra mí.

Este tonto y adorable chico todo el tiempo se la pasa preocupándose por los demás y no es la primera vez que me ayuda, quisiera devolverle el favor como se debe. Q-Quizás si evito que Mina le haga algo entonces puede que me lo agradezca ya que le ayudé, h-hasta puede que podamos acercarnos más. Pero a decir verdad, ya lo tengo muy cerca y… sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La pelinegra se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para acomodarse mejor sobre el peliverde causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más en lo que su respiración se volvía más agitada, como si estuviera rozando cierta parte debajo de su falda contra los abdominales del peliverde ignorando completamente la presencia de sus amigas que estaban rojas de vergüenza por lo que veían.

 **-Y… ¡tiempo!-** , exclamó Mina con una sonrisa animada dando por finalizado los tres minutos que para la pelinegra duro mucho más y a la vez no lo suficiente al parecer.

A pesar de haber gritado, Kyouka seguía sumergida en su pequeño y placentero mundo y esto enojó a sus "aliadas" que no toleraban el verla aprovechándose de su oportunidad. Mina por su parte solo anotaba mentalmente que Kyouka estaba cayendo en los encantos del peliverde como ella había previsto.

 **-Tierra llamando a Kyouka…-** , decía Uraraka con el ceño fruncido mientras sacudía su mano frente a la sonrojara y caliente Kyouka que no parecía prestar atención. **-¡Despierta!-** , exclamó la castaña tomando un Earphone Jack de la pelinegra para despertarla.

Kyouka se cubrió los oídos adolorida y aturdida en lo que el dolor del sonido se le pasaba para volver en sí. **-¿E-Eh?, ¿ya está listo?-** , preguntó Kyouka algo descolocada mientras que miraba a sus amigas que parecían estar molestas por alguna razón.

 **-Parece que te quieres quedar más tiempo, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Mina con una mirada picara hacia la rockera que en un principio no entendió, pero luego bajó la vista para ver que aún seguía sobre Izuku para recordar lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos.

Kyouka a una velocidad increíble se apartó del peliverde con vapor saliendo de sus oídos y con la cara roja de vergüenza. **-Y-Yo solo me distraje pensando en otra cosa, c-continuemos rápido-** , dijo ella nerviosa para rápidamente caminar a su lugar en el círculo, siendo seguida por el resto de chicas que sabían bien que ella disfrutó ese reto.

Todas se sentaron nuevamente para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido para enfocarse en continuar con ese juego. - **Pues… supongo que reto a Toru-** , dijo Kyouka con algo de duda mientras que señalaba a la chica invisible, la cual se sobresaltó un poco.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , respondió Toru con un tono tímido y algo nervioso en lo que se encogía de hombros esperando oír un reto que no fuera muy vergonzoso.

 **-Te reto a… umm… ¿acostarte al lado de Midoriya por tres minutos?-** , decía ella no muy segura de qué decir mientras que Momo y Uraraka se voltean a ver a Mina, la cual consiente ese reto que era aceptable.

 **-Ya oíste Toru-** , dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante hacia su amiga que debía cumplir.

 **-Y-Ya entendí, lo haré-** , respondió Toru nerviosa y con un sonrojo imperceptible para sus amigas mientras que se dirigía hacia el peliverde seguida por las demás.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

E-Estoy muy pero que muy nerviosa por lo que estoy por hacer, en realidad no esperaba pasar así esa noche con mis amigas, y tener que acostarme al l-lado de Midoriya solo causa que mis nervios empeoren, pero debo hacerlo por él, después de lo que hizo por nosotras no merece ser abusado por la pervertida de Mina, v-voy a ayudarlo y si eso significa hacer cosas vergonzosas… ¡pues lo haré!.

Solo espero que este bien dormido, o por lo menos eso aparenta. Parece tener un extraño sueño ya que está murmurando cosas y tiene una sonrisa un poco boba en su rostro, claro que eso no quita que se vea adorable y lindo… ¿¡P-PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!?, n-no debo comportarme igual que Mina, d-debo ayudarlo y solo eso… e-estoy segura.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La chica invisible echó humo de su nariz como un toro determinada a cumplir ese reto, por lo que con cuidado se fue acomodando al lado del peliverde quedando a unos centímetros de separación de él. Cabe decir que la altura del peliverde aumentó en esos tres años y ahora era más alto que Yaoyorozu, por lo que cabe decir que la silueta de la chica invisible parecía algo pequeña al lado de él.

Mina activó el cronometro y las demás solo se quedaron observando como Toru parecía estar algo inquieta ya que tenía sus brazos contra su pecho mientras que se movía un poco en la cama, cosa que para su "mala" suerte Izuku pudo notar.

 **-Wuaahh… No quiero compartir a la señorita malvavisco-** , murmulló el peliverde con un tono somnoliento y con una sonrisa boba sin abrir los ojos en lo que se gira hacia Toru para apresarla en un abrazo para sorpresa de ella y las demás.

 **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntó Toru con nervios sin moverse mucho para verificar si el peliverde se había despertado, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta unas susurros incoherentes mientras que él se aferraba más a ella como si la chica fuera un peluche abrazable.

Izuku tenía una sonrisa tonta en lo que una de sus manos llegaba hasta el short corto de Toru para apretar uno de sus firmes y suaves muslo, causando que la chica liberé un suave gemido que tomó desprevenidas a las espectadoras que estaban paralizadas por lo que veían.

El peliverde no se detuvo allí y acercó su cara a la camisa de tirantes de la chica para enterrar su cara entre los pechos de ella. **–Malvaviscooos-** , decía el peliverde con un tono alegre en lo que restregaba su cara en los notables pechos de la chica cubiertos por su camisa.

 **-D-Detente M-Midoriya, e-esto es demasiado-** , pedía la chica invisible con un tono entrecortado mientras que su respiración se agitaba y soltaba pequeños gemidos ya que el chico seguía apretando su trasero con algo de fuerza calentándola.

Ya todas querían ayudar a su amiga para liberarla del somnoliento Izuku que la estaba poseyendo allí mismo frente a ellas, lo cual las avergonzaba pero sobretodo les molestaba el ver como su amiga disfrutaba del trato que le estaba dando el peliverde, hasta parecía que no quería liberarse dado que no mostraba mucha resistencia.

 **-¡D-Detengámoslos de una vez!-** , exclamó Uraraka con las mejillas completamente rojas mientras que se giraba a ver a Mina que frotaba sus piernas entre sí viendo el cronómetro de su teléfono.

 **-A-Aún les queda un minuto, además no veo que ahora ella se esté quejando-** , contestó la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa pícara y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que seguía frotando sus piernas ante la calentura que estaba sintiendo, quisiera estar en el lugar de su amiga.

 **-¡N-No toques allí por favor!-** , pidió Toru con un tono lindo y nervioso en lo que se retorcía un poco ante la extraña picazón que sentía al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpita como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

 **-¡Tiempo!-** , exclamó Uraraka con seriedad viendo el cronometro de Mina que estaba tan distraída como para decirlo.

Luego de eso la castaña y Momo se lanzaron rápidamente parar liberar a su amiga de del abrazo de Izuku que mostró algo de resistencia al principio pero luego de unos segundos perdió el interés y dejó libre a Toru quien ya estaba exhausta recuperando el aliento en el suelo.

 **-M-Muchas gracias chicas, él se puso un p-poco intenso-** , agradecía la chica invisible tartamudeando con un tono agradecido mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con una mano contra su pecho bajo la mirada de Uraraka y Momo que le veían con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Aun así parece que te estaba gustando-** , dijo Momo con un tono frió mirando a su amiga que antes estaba disfrutando del abrazo del peliverde, y eso le molestaba sin entender la razón.

 **-P-Para nada, es que él apretaba muy fuerte y no me pude resistir… ¡d-digo separar!-** , contestó Toru con nervios y con las mejillas al rojo vivo en lo que las demás se sentaban en el suelo para continuar con los retos, en serio que ella era muy obvia y no las engañaba.

 **-Escoge a alguien de una vez para que continuemos-** , pidió Kyouka de brazos cruzados con un poco de enojo dado que no le agradó ver como Toru era apresada entre los brazos del peliverde.

 **-Está bien… ¡escojo a Mina-chan!-** , declaró Toru con un tono desafiante en lo que apuntaba con su dedo a la autora de todo ese pervertido juego de retos.

 **-Por fin, y yo que pensaba que me iban a dejar sin diversión-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa aliviada.

 **-Te reto a quedarte viendo a Midoriya sin tocarlo por 2 minutos-** , dijo Toru con una sonrisa victoriosa imperceptible para sus amigas en lo que se ponía las manos en la cintura.

 **-¿¡Sin tocarlo!?, ¡eso no es justo, Toru!, ¡yo también quiero tocarlo!-** , replicaba la pelirosa con sorpresa y a la vez con molestia en lo que miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Debes cumplir con el reto Mina, aunque no te criticaremos si no quieres-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona en lo que le tocaba un hombro a Mina para enseñarle una lata de cerveza justo frente a su cara.

 **-No se emocionen, lo haré-** , respondió Mina con algo de enojo separando la lata de su cara para pararse y caminar en dirección a la cama donde descansaba Izuku.

 **-Gero, No creo que sea tan malo si te saltas este reto, Mina-chan-** , comentaba Tsuyu con calma tratando de hacer que su amiga perdiera su primera "vida", pero la pelirosa solo la ignoró para luego plantarse de brazos cruzados viendo al peliverde.

Allí Momo con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona activa el cronometro y Mina suelta un suspiró para enfocarse en el durmiente peliverde que dormía con un sonrojo y retorciéndose un poco, lo cual provocó que la pelirosa enfocara toda su atención en los músculos del muchacho que se notaban más al contraerse con el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Ella formó una expresión pervertida en lo que dejaba que un hilo de saliva descendiera por la comisura de sus labios, lo cual confundió a las otras cinco chicas que no entendieron la razón de su expresión hasta que se giraron a ver al peliverde quedándose igual de atrapadas con el panorama, se les había olvidado que estaba semidesnudo con su esculpido cuerpo a la vista.

Las mejillas de todas se tonaron rojas y quedaban boquiabiertas en lo que observaban detalladamente cada pequeño movimiento del peliverde que en realidad les parecía muy provocativo con esos ligeros pero notables movimientos que resaltaban sus abdominales, brazos y omóplatos.

 **-T-Tiempo-** , dijo Momo sin despegar la vista del peliverde en lo que escuchaba el pitido del teléfono.

 **-Eso estuvo suculento-** , decía la pelirosa mientras se giraba para ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa satisfecha limpiándose la boca. **-Creo que ustedes también lo disfrutaron, ¿eh?-** , agregó con un tono divertido al pasar al lado de ellas que tardaron unos segundos para agitar la cabeza y despegar la mirada de Izuku.

Luego de eso todas se volvieron a sentar en círculo para ver a quien retaría Mina esta vez. **–¡Tsuyu-chan, te elijo a ti!-** , exclamó Mina como una entrenadora pokemon mientras señalaba a amiga rana que abrió un poco los ojos al verse elegida. **-Te reto a acariciarle minuciosamente un brazo a Midoriya por 2 minutos-** , retó la pelirosa causando que las mejillas de la ranita se sonrojen.

 **-¿No puede ser otra cosa, Mina-chan?-** , preguntaba Tsuyu con la pequeña esperanza de que no tuviera que no tuviera que hacer algo tan vergonzoso, pero solo obtuvo una negativa de Mina que sonreía divertida.

 **-Tu puedes Tsuyu-chan, tenemos que ganarle a Mina-** , le dijo Toru a la peliverde con un tono motivador en lo que las demás aliadas asentían para darle apoyo a su amiga, no es que les gustaba la idea que ella tocara al peliverde, pero sabían que a ella no le gustaría hacerlo… o eso esperaban.

 **-E-Entonces lo haré, Gero-** , aceptó la ranita en lo que se paraba para caminar hacia la cama seguida de las demás.

No le dio muchas vueltas a ver al sexy peliverde y solo se sentó del lado derecho de él para tragar saliva con un poco de nervios. Allí con gentileza tomó el brazo derecho de Izuku para ponérselo sobre un el regazo y comenzar a acariciar la mano de él, cosa que la puso más nerviosa y se enfocó en ver más detenidamente su brazo lleno de cicatrices.

 _ **(POV Tsuyu)**_

Midoriya-chan en realidad que tiene muchas cicatrices en su brazo, a decir verdad tiene algunas más en todo su cuerpo pero en su brazo tiene las más evidentes. Debió habérselas hecho si no mal recuerdo en el campamento cuando la liga de villanos nos atacó en primer año, allí me acuerdo que terminó muy herido después de salvar a Kota-chan… en realidad Midoriya-chan fue un héroe desde ese entonces.

Después tuvo muchas batallas más y siempre daba todo de él para ayudarlos a todos, como cuando me salvó de Shigaraki en el ataque de USJ, creo que desde allí me comenzó a gustar… ¡n-no es eso!, Midoriya-chan no me gusta, s-solo es un buen amigo. Él es amable, generoso, gentil, tiene ese espíritu de héroe que te atrae y en realidad que es muy guapo… ¡d-de nuevo estoy pensando eso!. No debo pensar como Mina-chan, después de todo Midoriya-chan se preocupó por nosotras y no merece que se aprovechen de él por muy sexy que sea… y en realidad que tiene unos fuertes brazos ahora que me fijo.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La chica rana se quedó viendo fijamente el brazo del peliverde en lo que comenzaba a acariciarlo más minuciosamente para sentir cada musculo que presentaba Izuku gracias a su duro entrenamiento diario. Sus mejillas se teñían de carmín en lo que soltaba aire caliente de su boca y comenzaba a tocar con más picardía y de manera desvergonzada perdiéndose en sus deseos ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas que no creían lo que estaban viendo.

De esa manera se mantuvo durante los dos minutos, tocando sin perder detalle del brazo del muchacho que por alguna razón parecía más atractivo con esas cicatrices. Sus aliadas no creían lo que vieron y se sintieron traicionadas de alguna manera al verla a ella tocando de manera tan posesiva el brazo del muchacho además de que evidentemente lo disfrutó, lo cual las enojó más.

 **-Ya te puedes detener Tsuyu-chan, ya pasaron los dos minutos-** , notificó Kyouka con una sonrisa tensa viendo a la ranita que logró salir de su mundo al oírle.

 **-C-Claro, lo siento-** , respondió Asui con un poco de nervios en lo que dejaba el brazo de Izuku para pararse de la cama percatándose de la manera en la cual acarició al chico, lo cual la avergonzó aún más.

 **-¿Ahora a quien retas, Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó Mina con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga en lo que las seis se sentaban en círculo nuevamente.

 **-Supongo que escojo a Momo-chan-** , contestó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mientras que se giraba a ver a la pelinegra que se mostró calmada. **–Te reto a… acostar la cabeza de Midoriya-chan sobre tu regazo por 4 minutos-** , dijo la chica rana con una leve sonrisa inocente ya que no le veía problema al reto que no parecía pervertido ni nada.

 **-Está bien, pero será mejor que lo traigan al suelo ya que en la cama será incomodo-** , dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión calmada, cosa que Uraraka aceptó y se paró para hacer gravitar al peliverde y ponerlo cuidosamente en el suelo.

Luego la pelinegra se acercó un poco a él y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas le levantó la cabeza para ponerla sobre su regazo, utilizando sus piernas como almohadas para el chico. **–Activen el cronometro-** , dijo la chica mirando a sus amigas quien estaban sentadas al frente suyo, a lo cual Mina asiente para activar el cronometro de su teléfono.

Luego de eso solo se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados tratando de no ver al peliverde dormido en sobre sus piernas, sabía que si lo veía entonces sería su final por lo que estaba tomando medidas para evitarlo. Pero alcanza oír unas suaves palabras que provienen del peliverde que acomodaba su cabeza con un gesto de felicidad, por lo que acercó un poco su oído para escucharle.

 **-Me… gustaaa que me acaricie señorita nuuube… sus piernas son cómodas-** , decía el peliverde entre sueños con una sonrisa tonta y adorable para la pelinegra que sin poder evitarlo sonrió con calidez ante las palabras del muchacho.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

Sé que está dormido y esta confuso a causa del alcohol, pero aun así él opina que mis piernas son cómodas. No sé porque me alegra que piense eso cuando nada más somos buenos amigos, solo compartimos pocas cosas en común: el gusto por la literatura, a ambos nos gusta estudiar, también analizar los Quirks de otros además de también compartir interés por las obras de teatro renacentistas. No es como si quedarnos horas sin parar desde que nos acercamos en segundo año me haya hecho enamorarme o algo así.

De cualquier manera se ve tan lindo dormido, estoy seguro de que sobrio debe verse más adorable, pero ahora parece un niño pequeño hablando entre sueños… un sexy niño si puedo decirlo. Si en realidad le gustan tanto mis piernas entonces puedo dejar que descanse tranquilamente, no voy a dejar que Mina haga lo que quiero con él y yo seré la que lo salve de esa pervertida.

Puedo ver que las otras comienzan a tomarle gusto a él y creo que no puedo contar con ellas para salvarlo de las garras de Mina, tendré que hacerlo todo yo para tenerte para mi… digo, para evitar que te hagan algo sucio.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La pelinegra se acomodó las piernas para complacer al peliverde y luego procedió a acariciarle de manera gentil y maternal los rizos verdes a Izuku, el cual mostró su agrado con una sonrisa en lo que se dejaba consentir por Momo que parecía disfrutar el momento.

Las otras se mostraron sorprendidas ante la escena que veían, casi hasta parecían pareja por la manera en la que ella acariciaba los rizos de Izuku mientras este se mostraba cómodo en el regazo de ella. Ninguna pudo evitar sentir celos al verlos dado que querían ocupar el puesto de ella, era en este momento donde Tsuyu se arrepentía de haber hecho ese reto.

 **-Ya acabó el tiempo, Momo-chan-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa tensa y apretando los puños mirando a su "aliada" que aunque se volteó a verle seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa de felicidad mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello a Deku.

 **-De acuerdo, utiliza tu Quirk para ponerlo en la cama con delicadeza-** , respondió la pelinegra con una pacífica y feliz sonrisa, después cuando ganara continuaría donde lo dejó con el peliverde.

De esa manera la castaña utilizó su Quirk nuevamente sobre Izuku para volverlo a acostar en la cama de Toru. Luego todas de nuevo se habían ubicado en círculo para el siguiente reto tratando de ignorar la sonrisa calmada y gentil que tenía Momo luego de su momento con el peliverde.

 **-Creo que en este punto no hace falta decir quien falta por retar, ya que no puedes retar a alguien que ya fue retada en la ronda-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa viendo a la pelinegra que asintió con calma junto con Uraraka que sabía que era su turno.

 **-Pues creo que te reto a observar de cerca el rostro de Midoriya por 3 minutos-** , retó la pelinegra con calma sin apuntar a la castaña que se mostró algo sorprendida por el reto que de cierta manera le avergonzaba a pesar de ser sencillo.

 **-Está bien, si es solo observar a Deku no tengo problemas-** , dijo la castaña con calma asintiendo ante el reto ya que le resultaba familiar en cierta medida, pues desde el primer año se la pasaba observando al peliverde de manera discreta, cosa de la cual no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o avergonzada.

Luego Uraraka se paró para dirigirse a la cama donde estaba el dormido Izuku que estaba boca arriba con su sonrisa boba susurrando incoherencias. La castaña solo se llenó de determinación para acercarse a paso seguro hasta apoyarse sobre el colchón estando ya al lado del muchacho semidesnudo.

Después lentamente fue acercando su cabeza en lo que se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para quedar con su cabeza justamente encima de la de su mejor amigo. En los primeros segundos se mostró calmada pero al percatarse de la cercanía de sus rostros fue que se comenzó a ruborizar y a sentir nerviosa.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

E-Es muy incómodo el tener la cara de Deku tan cerca de mí, n-no es que me desagrade, es solo que no esperaba que fuera en una situación así. De verdad que debió ser potente esa bebida como para dejarlo así, no puedo dejar que Mina se aproveche de esto para hacerle cosas pervertidas a Deku, yo como su amiga no puedo permitirlo, lo mejor será que yo gane por él y así devolverle un favor de los muchos que le debo, después de todo él me ha salvado varias veces por ser un grandioso héroe, por lo menos para mí ya lo es.

Por eso siempre me ha gustado Deku y no pienso dejar que ni Mina ni el resto lo tengan para ellas. D-Después de todo yo no voy a hacerle nada, si acaso solo me quedaré viendo su rostro pacifico mientras duerme. En realidad es increíble la diferencia de verlo de lejos a esto, puedo ver bien esas lindas pecas y puedo sentir su respiración contra mi cara, aunque no es muy agradable el olor del alcohol pero vale la pena tolerarlo… por tenerlo tan cerca de mí... por ver de cerca esos labios… más cerca.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La castaña fue entrecerrando lentamente los ojos en lo que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al del peliverde mientras que se preparaba para besarlo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente para Uraraka que sentía su pulso a mil y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mucho, pero sin duda un cálido sentimiento le incitaba a cumplir lo que desde hace tiempo anhelaba, pero…

 **-¡Detente de una vez!-** , exclamó Kyouka con fuerza al tomar a Uraraka de los hombros para jalarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos en lo que la castaña se mostraba descolocada. **-¡Te estábamos diciendo que ya pasaron los 3 minutos desde hace tiempo pero no escuchabas!-** , agregaba la pelinegra mientras zarandeaba un poco a Uraraka para que despertara de su pequeño mundo.

 **-Te estabas emocionando mucho con el reto, ¿no es cierto, Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Toru con un tono tenso mientras que trataba de contener su descontento con las claras intenciones que tenía su amiga al acercarse de esa manera al peliverde.

 **-¡N-No es lo que ustedes creen!-** , contestaba Uraraka con nervios y con los ojos en espiral mientras sacudía sus manos en negación. **–S-Solo me fije en que tenía una pelusa en la cara y me acercaba para quitársela-** , fue la patética excusa que daba mientras se rascaba la nuca con nervios.

 **-Entonces es un buen método quitar una pelusa con los labios, ¿no es así?-** , dijo esta vez Momo con una mirada seria y de brazos cruzados disgustada por el casi beso que le da la castaña a Izuku.

 **-¡Bueno chicas, dejando el intento de beso de Uraraka de lado!-** , exclamaba Mina con los brazos extendidos al aire causando que la castaña se sonrojara avergonzada. **-¡Terminamos la primera ronda de los retos!-** , declaró la pelirosa con emoción. **–Ahora comenzaremos la siguiente ronda con retos más intensos, me sorprende que hasta ahora ninguna no se haya negado una vez-** , agregó con más calma mirando a sus amigas.

 **-P-Pues tenemos que evitar que Midoriya sea secuestrado por ti, por lo que te detendremos-** , dijo Kyouka de brazos cruzados y sonrojada en lo que desviaba la vista de la pelirosa.

 **-Se me olvidó decirles, pero por cada ronda se deben quitar por lo menos una prenda de ropa-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa pícara en lo que se quitaba la camisa de cuadros que tenía amarrada en su cintura, causando que las cinco chicas se impactaran y sonrojaran.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¡dijiste que la regla número cinco es la final!-** , exclamó Uraraka con las mejillas muy rojas mientras veía a la pelirosa de manera intensa.

 **-Da igual, puedo hacer lo que quiera porque están todas contra mí-** , respondió Mina sacando la lengua de manera juguetona e inocente, cosa que molestó a las demás que no tuvieron otra alternativa más que obedecer.

Uraraka se quitó sus medias negras enseñando sus pálidas y esbeltas piernas. Tsuyu se quitó el cinturón de su vestido dejando que este cayera sin resaltar su cintura, pero aun así gracias a sus pechos y su retaguardia se notaba su buena figura. Toru se quitó una de sus muñequeras quedando solo con una. Kyouka se quitó su chaqueta de cuero dejando a la vista su crecida delantera cubierta por su camisa gris de tirantes. Y por último Momo se quitó su suéter de cuello de tortuga para desvelar que abajo llevaba una camisa de tirantes de color blanco que resaltaba sus grandes pechos y un poco de su sujetador.

Las seis se miraron de manera desafiante y con expresiones serias como si la tensión hubiera subido entre ellas. Luego todas se sentaron al mismo tiempo en círculo preparándose para dar comienzo a la nueva etapa del juego.

 **-Ahora que comience el Round 2-** , declaró Mina con una sonrisa de lado mirando a sus amigas que entrecerraron los ojos esperando poder tolerar los retos que se avecinaban.

Mientras tanto el premio, digo Izuku estaba en posición fetal en la cama dándoles la espalda a las chicas mientras que susurraba incoherencias de su sueño. **-Suaves y ricas señoritas malvaviscos-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa boba y las mejillas sonrojadas. **-Serán mías-** , agregó para luego relamerse los labios con un tono malicioso.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las Jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako: III_**

 _ **Kyouka: III**_

 _ **Tsuyu: III**_

 _ **Mina: III**_

 _ **Toru: III**_

 _ **Momo: III**_

* * *

Y aquí finaliza este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la verdad, ya que aquí dejamos las bases para lo que continuara de ahora en adelante que las cosas se calentaran. Si alguien tiene algún reto en mente que lo comente, ya que por Ronda son 6 retos y hasta ahora tengo como para el Round 4.

¡Así que vayan mis pervertidos!, ¡vuelen y busquen por los animes más Ecchis que conozcan para decirme un reto suculento que pueda considerar!... ok no XD. De cualquier manera espero que les haya agradado y si es así comenten que les ha parecido en los Review.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	3. Fricción en Doble Sentido

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de esta historia, me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior y que hayan comentado tanto. En este capítulo las cosas se ponen más interesantes, así que espero que les guste. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Emerl G :** es cierto, pero gracias a tu comentario y el de otros logré arreglarlo, ¡me has ayudado a salvar el mundo!, sigue así ;).

 **evolvelove:** en definitiva ese reto ha sido aceptado y pasara en este capítulo, no puedo ponerlo más adelante que las cosas se ponen más intensas ^w^.

 **blackpackager** : jaja, que gracioso XD, muy buena.

 **bladetri:** gracias por comentar nuevamente.

 **Soto9041:** Muchas gracias, me llega al Kokoro un comentario así.

 **Kachorro:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, mi amigo. Y déjame decirte que eres un pervertido que se debe respetar, ya tengo ese reto anotado y listo para las rondas siguientes, espero más sugerencias de ti y de tu pervertida y brillante mente.

 **MegaChari45:** El siguiente es ahora… bueno ahora en serio, me tarde un "poco" por culpa de la Universidad, pero me seguiré esforzando por traerles más capítulos lo más pronto posible.

 **Manly bandana:** Eso mismo digo yo cuando leo lo que escribo, curioso considerando que soy el creador de esas pervertidas escenas.

 **luiscario:** Me parece que tienes tu buen escudo de capitán américa para entender la referencia, y la verdad es que puede que Izuku sea insaciable en cuanto a señoritas malvaviscos se refiere XD.

 **JAEGER G-14:** En realidad en el sentido técnico es HAREM ya que Izuku está rodeado de chicas hermosas, pero si te refieres al sentido romántico pues tendrás que leer más para llegar a ese punto y averiguarlo si será así o no... Pongo suspenso apropósito para asegurarme de que leas, soy una mente malévola ^w^.

 **Conuk:** Gracias por lo de la calificación, de otra manera hubiéramos estado en problemas. Con respecto a tu reto lo voy a considerar, es muy tentador ponerlo, y yo también quiero ver qué pasa en las rondas más altas, ¿hasta qué punto llegaran?.

 **Gabriel gabe:** Muchas gracias amigo, trataré de que el nivel de zukulencia aumente conforme pasen los capítulos.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Pues me alegra que seas tan paciente, ya que aquí está el capítulo. Con respecto a lo que dices pues creo que tienes razón, la verdad es que con las características de Izuku bien podría formarse un Harem bastante decente, o por lo menos eso opino yo.

 **LOL:** ¿Fuiste tú quien dijo algo de amarrar?, creo que si… ¡pues creo que tienes habilidades psíquicas!, ya que adivinaste uno de los retos que escribí antes de leer tu comentario. Pero ya enserio ellas de verdad que son violadoras en potencia con todo lo que le van a hacer al "pobre" Izuku.

 **Teto12:** En realidad "Regalo de Aniversario" es un One-Shot completamente aparte de esta historia, por lo cual esta historia no está obligada a terminar en Izumo, (a pesar de que es mi pareja favorita), por ahora será mejor que leas y al final sabremos qué sucederá. Y cambiando de tema me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora, a mí también me gustan tus historias.

 **Anderson Yagami :** Yo también envidio a los malditos por tener tanta maldita suerte, en verdad que algunos no lo aprovechan… De cualquier manera estoy feliz de contar con tu apoyo, un saludo.

 **You10:** Vaya que ese sí que es un reto intenso y muy zukulento… me encanta, ya está anotado para las rondas más altas ^w^. Y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, sobre todo la ironía del título considerando el contenido jeje, en realidad no es muy "inocente" XD.

* * *

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Fricción en Doble Sentido**_

En estos momentos estaban las seis chicas de la clase 3-A sentadas en círculo en el suelo de la habitación de Toru mientras que Izuku se encontraba sobre la cama de la chica, con lucidez cuestionable debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema.

Las chicas recién habían concluido la primera ronda del juego de retos para comenzar el segundo Round. Cada una estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, quizás analizando lo que estaban haciendo o pensando concretamente en las cosas que acarrearía el continuar con ese juego con el peliverde como premio.

 **-¿Entonces a quién le toca retar esta vez?-** , preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad viendo a Mina para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado al comenzar la segunda ronda.

 **-Pues a ti, ya que fuiste la última en ser retada-** , respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa mirando a la castaña que solo asintió con la cabeza para comenzar a pensar en quien retar.

 **-Umm… entonces supongo que te reto a Momo-chan-** , dijo la castaña una expresión más firme al momento de señalar de manera acusadora a Momo, algo extraño pero las demás no le dieron importancia.

 **-Está bien, solo dilo de una vez-** , dijo Momo con serenidad y cerrando los ojos esperando que el reto no fuera tan subido de tono como pensaba que seria.

 **-Te reto a que hagas una matryoshka con apariencia de Izuku y que la abraces por lo que resto de juego-** , retó Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona y algo maliciosa en su cara, causando que Momo abriera los ojos sonrojada ante el reto.

 **-¿N-No te parece que eso es demasiado vergonzoso?-** , preguntó Momo encogiéndose de hombros con algo de vergüenza mientras que jugaba disimuladamente con sus dedos. Si bien no era algo pervertido, seguía resultando vergonzoso abrazar algo con la imagen del peliverde.

Uraraka al escuchar a la pelinegra por alguna razón se molestó y se cruzó de brazos. **-Pues acostarlo sobre tu regazo me parece más vergonzoso que esto-** , respondió ella con un tono tajante mirando con desdén a la pelinegra que se tensó y quedó callada sonrojándose. **–Además, más adelante vamos a hacer cosas peores, así que agradece que te rete a esto y no otra cosa-** , agregó Uraraka con algo de hostilidad que sorprendió a sus amigas.

En eso Toru se acerca al oído de Kyouka para susurrarle algo en el oído. **-Vaya, ¿Qué mosca le picó a Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru la chica invisible a la pelinegra, la cual se encogió de hombros igual de perdida que ella.

 **-¿Entonces te rindes, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka formando una pequeña sonrisa siniestra hacia Momo, la cual dejó de lado su vergüenza y se retomó la compostura para ver a la castaña con seguridad.

 **-Por supuesto que no, hacer eso es sencillo-** , respondió Momo cerrando los ojos y levantando su camisa blanca de tirantes para dejar su plano y un poco carnoso abdomen al descubierto.

Luego de eso tan solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Momo comenzara a crear una matryoshka de tamaño medio con diseño asemejando la apariencia de Izuku portando su traje de héroe. Las chicas contemplaban al muñeco que en realidad era bastante bonito, principalmente por el rostro Kawaii del peliverde con grandes ojos verdes, una gran sonrisa y sus características pecas.

 **-¡Oh, qué Kawaii!, ¡hazme uno a mí también!-** , exclamaba Mina con emoción cautivada por el muñeco mientras se acercaba a Momo para tratar de tomarlo en sus manos, pero la pelinegra se le adelanto y lo alejó del alcance de la pelirosa.

 **-No, solo es necesario uno y es mío-** , respondió Momo con el ceño fruncido y abrazando al Mini Izuku de manera posesiva, casi como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere compartir su juguete, lo cual desconcertó a sus amigas. **-D-Digo que yo fui retada a hacerlo, a eso me refería-** , aclaraba ella sonrojándose un poco y con nervios al percatarse de la actitud que antes mostró.

 **-Bueno, chica egoísta, te toca a ti retar-** , dijo Mina algo molesta mientras volvía a su lugar mirando a Momo, la cual se calmaba para asentir abrazando al muñeco a su abdomen mirando a la chicas. **-Y por favor que sean retos más difíciles, recuerden las reglas-** , agregaba la pelirosa mientras que miraba de reojo a las demás, las cuales solo asintieron cansadas.

 **-Creo que te reto a ti, Kyouka-chan-** , declaró la pelinegra mirando a Kyouka que se sorprendió un poco para luego calmarse y escuchar el reto. **-Te reto a ponerle a Midoriya una camisa negra ajustada-** , retó la vicepresidenta de la clase con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que la elegida se sonrojara levemente pero mantenía su expresión calmada.

 **-¿Y de dónde saco yo una camisa negra ajustada?-** , preguntó Kyouka alzando una ceja viendo a Momo, la cual solo afiló su mirada junto con las demás a su alrededor, cosa que provocó que Kyouka suspire derrotada. **-Okey, no hace falta que respondan, ya vuelvo-** , dijo la pelinegra de mala gana poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación con destino a su cuarto.

Una vez que Kyouka salió de la habitación, Tsuyu y las demás se giraron a ver a Momo. **-¿Por qué la retaste a hacer eso, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con curiosidad y un dedo en su mentón viendo a la pelinegra que se giró a verle meditando su respuesta.

 **-No sé, tengo curiosidad por ver si logra hacerlo-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa inocente mientras que inconscientemente una imagen llegaba a su mente y eso provocaba que sus mejillas se coloraran un poco y que abrazara aún más al matryoshka del peliverde.

 **-Yo pienso que es por otra cosa-** , comentó Mina con una pequeña sonrisa pícara y socarrona viendo a Momo, la cual se sonrojó un poco más y desvió la mirada tratando de recuperar su porte tranquilo.

Luego de unos minutos más, Kyouka abrió la puerta de la habitación llevando con ella una camisa negra de manga larga de unas tallas mayores a la de ella. **-Aquí esta, pero esto seguramente va a hacer que se estire-** , dijo ella con algo de fastidio ya que si bien le quedaba grande la camisa, seguramente le quedaría pequeña a Izuku.

 **-¡Deja de quejarte y muévete!, ¡ya quiero que me reten!-** , reclamaba Mina en un pequeño berrinche apurando a la pelinegra que tan solo camino lentamente con camisa en mano hasta estar frente al dormido peliverde que murmuraba incoherencias con esa sonrisa boba (adorable) en su cara.

 **-Uff, me debes una camisa nueva, Momo-chan-** , le dijo Kyouka a Momo que se encontraba a su lado al igual que las demás que se habían puesto de pie para acercarse a la cama de Toru. Momo por su parte solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando al muñeco de Izuku.

La chica rockera luego se giró a ver al peliverde en la cama y se sonrojó solo un poco al ya estarse acostumbrando a ver su figura. **-Oye Midoriya, vengo a ponerte una camisa, por favor no pongas resistencia-** , decía Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono melodioso acercándose cuidadosamente al borde de la cama para poner una rodilla sobre esta.

Si bien sabía que estaba dormido en ese momento, no sabría lo que podría llegar a hacer, un buen ejemplo fue lo que le sucedió a Toru cuando el peliverde aun dormido le abrazó. Sin duda lo que iba a hacer podría despertarlo, por lo cual sonar tranquila y amable podría hacer que este cooperara y así finalizar el reto sin ningún problema, o por lo menos eso quería ella… en cierta parte.

Se acercó aún más hasta quedar en una buena posición para hacer su cometido, pero en consecuencia tuvo una mejor vista del peliverde que dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones. **(Que tierno se ve así)** , pensó Kyouka formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el peliverde balbuceaba cosas cual bebe o niño pequeño. Al percatarse de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse. **(N-No, solo le pongo la camisa y listo)** , se recalcaba la chica con decisión para mostrarse más seria y comenzar a acercar la camisa al peliverde.

Sus amigas observaban en silencio el proceso que hacia la pelinegra, la verdad es que estaba peligrosamente cerca del peliverde pero aun así parecía enfocada en colocarle la camisa, logrando con cuidado ponerle el cuello a Izuku que solo se movió un poco para seguir durmiendo. Luego con delicadeza prosiguió a tomar uno de los brazos del peliverde para tratar de ponerle una de las mangas, pero Izuku por reflejo la agarró la muñeca a la chica que se tensó con algo de nervios.

 **-S-Suéltame Midoriya, t-tienes que ponerte la camisa-** , tartamudeaba un poco Kyouka tratando de mantener su tono amable y su sonrisa tratando de librarse del agarre del peliverde que no abrió los ojos y parecía seguir durmiendo.

 **-¿L-Le ayudamos?-** , preguntó Toru con algo de nervios viendo a Momo, ya que Kyouka parecía batallar por librarse del fuerte agarre del peliverde.

 **-No, debe finalizar el reto ella sola-** , respondió Momo con serenidad viendo la escena, después de todo había que obedecer las reglas del juego.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

¡Esto es más complicado de lo que imagine!, su fuerte y tersa mano parece una trampa de osos, y lo peor es que en estos momentos no se está despertando ante los movimientos bruscos que estoy haciendo, parece tener el sueño pesado en estos momentos, algo que me conviene ahora. Debo encontrar una manera de poder ponerle esta maldita camisa de una manera más fácil, debo haber algo, cualquier cosa me sirve en estos momentos… ¿Huh?.

 **-No te vayas de mi lado… s-seré el numero uno-** , fue lo que alcancé a oír de uno de sus murmullos. No creo que me estuviera hablando a mí, creo que puede estarle hablando a All Might en su sueño, después de todo ya no es un secreto su relación con nuestro profesor y anterior símbolo de la paz.

Sonreí enternecida ante sus palabras, no entiendo muy bien la razón de eso, pero por unos momentos me pareció un pequeño niño haciéndole una promesa a su padre, sencillamente me cautivó por unos segundos haciendo que yo dejara de forcejear. No puedo evitar fijarme bien en la textura de su mano, es tersa y algo rasposa, pero emite cierta calidez que me tranquiliza, es difícil de explicar, pero de alguna manera me impulsa a querer tocar un poco más.

Le comienzo a acariciar la mano para tranquilizarlo, quizás de esa manera afloje el agarre y de esa manera pueda estar más tranquilo en su sueño. Al parecer funcionó ya que aflojaba su mano hasta dejarme en libertad, la cual agradezco pero el ya no sentir ese calor me incomoda. Mejor prosigo con mi tarea, creo que puedo hacerlo de manera más fácil si lo tranquilizo acariciándole como si fuera un pequeño, si… eso puede funcionar… c-claro que todo lo hago para ponerle la camisa, para nada más.

N-no es como si quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para rozar su tersa y cálida piel, o sentir por unos instantes la dureza de sus músculos mientras trato de ponerle la camisa. Aun se sigue resistiendo un poco pero no tanto como antes, más bien parece incomodo de cierta forma tierna que por alguna razón me atrae. Pero sigo en mi tarea notando como las mangas se aprietan a sus brazos y la camisa se apega a su torso ante la realidad de mis sospechas, en verdad le quedaba pequeña y ahora la camisa denotaba muy bien su escultural figura… en realidad que se ve muy provocativo en estos momentos.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-L-Listo Kyouka-chan, ¡lo lograste!-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con una sonrisa animada despertando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos, estaba tan sumergida que no se percató de que ahora tenía sus manos recargadas sobre los abdominales del peliverde, cosa que por suerte las demás no le dieron importancia.

 **-S-Si, lo hice-** , respondió Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo a sus amigas, para luego proceder a alejarse de la cama dejando allí al semi vestido peliverde.

Ahora las seis chicas se encontraban observando detenidamente la zona superior del cuerpo del chico, era un milagro lo que podía hacer una simple camisa para resaltar aún más la figura del peliverde, tenía su encanto verlo así a pesar de que podían verlo sin absolutamente nada si quisieran… luego de pensar en ello las seis se sonrojaron mucho, incluida Mina.

 **-Tengo que agradecerte por la buena vista, Momo-chan-** , le dijo Mina a la pelinegra a su lado mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos en un costado, en verdad que ese reto resultó ser muy agradable a la vista para ella.

 **-Esa no era mi intención-** , respondió Momo desviando la mirada haciéndose la ofendida, aunque era evidente que el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba sus verdaderas intenciones a la hora de declarar tal reto, aunque ella no admitiría eso.

 **-Oigan, mírenlo-** , dijo Toru captando la atención de sus amigas que se giraron a ver a Izuku notando algo extraño.

Era la camisa, no era broma cuando se decía que apretaba mucho el cuerpo del peliverde, en realidad que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estirarse, pero sencillamente había llegado a su límite y ahora parecía muy frágil.

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que se va a romper por sus músculos?-** , preguntó Mina incrédula y sorprendida abriendo ligeramente la boca.

 **-Parece que está muy incómodo-** , comentó Tsuyu sonrojada observando como Izuku se acomodaba continuamente en la cama mostrando en su expresión incomodidad y molestia, seguramente por estar sintiéndose tan apretado por esa camisa.

 **-Deberíamos quitársela antes de que…-** , decía Uraraka acercándose a la cama, pero en interrumpida por el sonido de la tela desgarrándose… si, efectivamente la camisa se desgarró al momento en que Izuku tensó los músculos. **-Se rompa-** , completó la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa congelada observando como ahora el casi desnudo peliverde tenía nuevamente su sonrisa boba mientras murmullaba cosas.

Las chicas se giraron para ver a Kyouka, la cual tenía una sonrisa tensa en su cara y los ojos cerrados con un tic en un ojo. **-Okey, ¿saben qué?, déjenlo-** , dijo Kyouka dijo exasperada para girarse a ver a Mina. **-Te reto a ti Mina-chan-** , declaró con una mirada tensa mostrando que de verdad estaba de los nervios, Mina solo asintió con algo de miedo para oírla. **-Te reto a cubrir su cuerpo con lubricante por 4 minutos-** , retó la pelinegra causando sorpresa en la pelirosa y en las demás ante tal reto tan comprometedor.

 **-Guao, no me esperaba eso-** , dijo Mina sinceramente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que alguna de sus amigas hiciera un reto así por voluntad propia.

 **-¿Entonces aceptas rendirte en este?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a la pelirosa con esperanzas en que ella se rindiera.

 **-Para nada, con todo gusto acepto-** , respondió la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa alegre para luego alzar un pulgar con emoción, cosa que irritó a las demás pero trataron de no demostrarlo.

 **(Mierda, a este paso los retos van a seguir aumentando de dificultad y Mina no se va a rendir)** , pensó Momo con algo de ansiedad ante el constante aumento de dificultad de los retos, y sobretodo que sea Mina la que está más dispuesta que las demás a aceptar los retos.

 **-Necesitaré utilizar tu silla, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga invisible mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la habitación.

 **-E-Está bien-** , aceptó Toru con un poco de nervios ante la valentía de la pelirosa por hacer algo tan pervertido.

Luego de eso Uraraka utilizó su Quirk en Izuku, y ella con Mina lo sentaron en la silla para dejarlo allí dormido. Luego de eso Mina tomó una crema hidratante del closet de su amiga y se acercó al peliverde para sentarse sobre su regazo.

 **-Comencemos de una vez con esto, Midoriya-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa pervertida y picara al momento de comenzar a echarse la crema sobre su cuerpo y brazos para sorpresa de sus amigas.

 **-¿P-Por qué te echas el lubricante a ti?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida y sin entender las acciones de la pelirosa.

Mina se giró a verle con una sonrisa juguetona que le dio mala espina a todas. **-Dijiste que solo debo cubrir su cuerpo con el lubricante, no dijiste de qué manera-** , dijo la pelirosa para volver a girarse hacia Izuku y comenzar a restregar sus suaves y firmes pechos cubiertos por su camisa mojada de crema contra el fornido torso del peliverde que se estremecía liberando algunos balbuceos entre gruñidos.

La chica se frotaba contra el cuerpo de él sin vergüenza alguna y le restregaba la crema a modo de lubricante por su torso y por sus brazos mediante caricias y el roce de sus cuerpos que parecían despertar poco a poco al alcoholizado Izuku. Las caricias se volvían más obscenas con el paso de los segundos y los pechos de Mina podían sentir a detalle los músculos a pesar de estar separados por la tela de su ropa.

Izuku en cierto punto comenzó a acomodarse en la silla liberando algunos gruñidos gruesos que excitaban a las chicas, aunque solo Mina lo admitiría. **-Kyaa~** **, n-no te muevas tanto, Midoriya-** , dijo la pelirosa soltando un pequeño gemido de placer debido a que sus pezones se habían vuelto sensibles ante el constante roce y los ligeros movimientos del peliverde.

Las espectadoras no cabían en su incomodidad y vergüenza, pero por distintas razones. La vergüenza se debía a estar contemplando tal escena sintiendo la necesidad de ser ellas las que estuvieran en el lugar de Mina, y eso conlleva a la incomodidad, la cual sienten debido al acelerado ritmo de sus corazones, el calor que invade sus cuerpos y el hormigueo que sienten en sus zonas íntimas.

 **-Hmm~** **, t-tu espalda esta tan firme y dura-** , dijo Mina con un tono de voz entrecortado y provocativo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Izuku para restregarle la crema y sus cuerpos se apegaban más y más compartiendo el calor corporal.

Las manos de Mina ágilmente se movían por la espalda del peliverde estremeciéndolo, y luego las regresó hasta su abdomen donde las comenzó a bajar lentamente esperando masajear también el gran bulto que se visualizaba en los calzoncillos del chico.

 **-¡N-No puedes tocar en esa zona!-** , exclamó Kyouka roja como un tomate a modo de orden hacia Mina, la cual detuvo su avance y se giró a ver a la pelinegra.

 **-Como quieras-** , dijo Mina una sonrisa coqueta para guiñarle el ojo a Kyouka y luego seguir en su labor.

 **-¿L-La señorita resbalosa me está bañando?-** , fue la pregunta que alcanzó a realizar Izuku medio adormilado y aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, mostrando una mirada perdida que junto con su sonrojo resultó muy cautivador para la pelirosa.

 **-Si Midoriya-kun~** **, solo es un relajante baño~** **-** , dijo la pelirosa con un tono de voz sensual y seductor en el oído de Izuku para luego morderle ligeramente el lóbulo, provocando que Izuku gruñera vulnerable excitando aún más a la pelirosa que quería que ese momento durara para siempre, o mejor aún, que siguiera aumentado de intensidad sin publico presente.

 **-¡Acabo el tiempo!, ¡ya detente!-** , exclamó Uraraka completamente roja y respirando agitadamente mientras que su corazón iba a un ritmo muy acelerado.

Mina detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se mordió el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de violar al peliverde al frente suyo en ese momento. Reunió todas su fuerzas de voluntad y se levantó de la silla para alejarse del peliverde en la silla que comenzaba a respirar con más calma que antes tratando de conciliar el sueño después de ese fugaz y placentero momento.

 **-¿Por qué no tienes vergüenza, Mina?-** , le preguntó Momo con algo de enojo a su amiga pervertida que pasó de lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en su rostro que le irritaba aun más.

 **-Dices eso cuando seguramente quisiste estar en mi lugar-** , respondió Mina girándose para ver de reojo a la pelinegra con una mirada picara, causando que Momo acallara sus palabras y que desviara la cabeza en otra dirección mientras se aferraba con vergüenza a la matryoshka de Izuku.

Mina soltó unas leves risas divertida ante la vergüenza de la pelinegra. **-Jeje, de cualquier manera me toca a mí retar, y yo elijoooo…-** , decía la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa animada al momento de empezar a pasear su dedo índice señalando a sus amigas. **-A Tsuyu-chan-** , hasta que eligió a la linda chica rana de cabellos verdes.

 **-G-Gero-** , dijo la peliverde tragando saliva con nervios ante lo que le mandaría a hacer Mina.

 **-Te reto a amarrar las manos de Midoriya por detrás de la silla y que acaricies su cuerpo por 5 minutos-** , retó Mina con una sonrisa más atrevida poniendo más nerviosa a la peliverde.

 **-P-Por favor dime otro Mina-chan-** , pidió una sonrojada Tsuyu encogiéndose de hombros y con vergüenza.

 **-Oh vamos, solo tienes que pasar 5 minutos acariciando con tus dedos sus firmes músculos-** , insistía Mina con más picardía mientras que simulaba con sus manos tocar el formado y fuerte torso del peliverde.

Las demás ya sabían que Mina quería intimidar a Tsuyu para que no aceptara, por lo cual Toru le colocó una mano en el hombro a la peliverde para llamar su atención. **-Tú puedes hacerlo Tsuyu-chan, tienes que hacerlo-** , le dijo la chica invisible a su amiga, la cual agachó la cabeza algo triste.

 **-L-Lo siento chicas, pero honestamente me da mucha vergüenza, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu apenada por no tener el valor necesario para aceptar ese reto, cosa que sus amigas comprendieron y solo apretaron sus puños con impotencia.

Mina se dirigió a la caja de cervezas para tomar una y girarse hacia Tsuyu. **-Entonces aquí tienes tu bebida, Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo una alegre Mina extendiéndole la bebida, la cual la ranita tomó con timidez y algo de miedo al ser su primera vez bebiendo. **-Recuerda beberla toda de una sola vez-** , le recordó la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de eso Tsuyu abrió la lata azul y comenzó a beber del néctar alcohólico a la vista de sus "aliadas" que veían con pena como la escena prácticamente era una pequeña victoria para Mina de llevarse al peliverde como premio. La chica seguía bebiendo haciendo caso a lo dicho por Mina mientras que partes del líquido escurría por la comisura de sus labios bajando por su mentón y cuello perdiéndose bajo su vestido.

 **-Huaaaaa-** , Tsuyu dejó de beber con los ojos cerrados y recuperando el aire mientras sentía el extraño sabor de la cerveza inundando su garganta y su olor se impregnaba en su aliento en pequeña medida.

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Momo con algo de preocupación a su amiga, ya que quería comprobar que siguiera lucida y que no tuviera problemas de mareos o algo así.

 **-Gero~** **, me encuentro bien, Momo-chan-** , respondió Tsuyu con un tono más relajado y vacilante que antes mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojas, pero al parecer no estaba tan mal ya que conservaba su expresión tranquila.

 **-Bueno, entonces el reto pasa a Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa al momento de apuntar en dirección en la castaña que se sorprendió.

 **-¿¡Y-Yo!?-** , exclamó Uraraka sobresaltándose un poco mientras se apuntaba así misma parpadeando varias veces. La verdad es que tampoco quería realizar tan vergonzosa escena frente a sus amigas.

 **-Si, a ti, a menos que quieras rendirte también-** , respondió la pelirosa con una expresión burlona buscando provocar la renuncia también de la castaña, la cual se mostró más decidida al recordar por quien es que hacia todo eso… por el peliverde.

 **-L-Lo haré, no te saldrás con la tuya, Mina-** , declaró Uraraka con determinación mirando a Mina, quien solo se encogió de hombros divertida sabiendo que por lo menos lo intentó.

 **-¿Tienes cinta o algo por el estilo, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a la chica invisible.

 **-En el segundo cajón de mi escritorio-** , respondió Toru con calma, a lo cual Uraraka se acerca al lugar indicado para sacar del cajón un rollo de cinta celofán que podría utilizar para amarrar las manos de Deku.

Con algo de nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se acercó a la parte de atrás de la silla, para tomar las manos de Izuku y tratar de amarrarlas, pero el peliverde no se lo ponía fácil. **-Por favor quédate quieto Deku, para que acabemos con esto rápidamente-** , susurraba Uraraka mientras que se las arreglaba para por fin amarrar ambas manos detrás de la silla.

La castaña se armó de valor y se sentó sobre el regazo del chico que parecía despertar poco a poco mientras trataba de utilizar las manos sin poder hacerlo por la cinta.

 **-¿Estas preparada, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amiga con una expresión seria, recibiendo un asentimiento decidido de la castaña que luego se giró a ver a Izuku.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y la castaña inició en su labor con torpeza y notable inexperiencia además de nervios que se reflejaban en sus mejillas sonrojadas. El valor que había reunido se esfumó en un segundo y ahora se encontraba presa de los nervios de estar tan junta al desnudo torso tonificado de su mejor amigo.

 **-P-Por favor aguanta, Deku-** , dijo Uraraka al ver como el peliverde comenzaba a gruñir un poco tratando de liberarse de su amarre para hacer quien sabe qué con la castaña que estaba estimulando su cuerpo.

 **-Parece un animal queriendo liberarse-** , comentó Kyouka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la respiración más pesada sintiendo una repentina atracción con esa faceta del peliverde que parecía más salvaje, a diferencia de con Mina donde parecía más sumiso y vulnerable.

 **-Lo sé, ¿no es sexy?-** , preguntó Mina con una sonrisa lujuriosa formándose en su cara mientras que algo de baba caía de su boca y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante el calor que estaba comenzando a sentir ella en su cuerpo.

La castaña en un intento de calmar a Deku, colocó sus dos palmas sobre los pectorales de él, causando que tanto ella como él se paralizaran. La castaña ahora podía sentir el latir del corazón del peliverde que iba a un ritmo descontrolado, y su cuerpo emitía un calor que resultaba cálido e hipnotizante para ella.

 **-En verdad que has crecido, Deku-** , dijo Uraraka en un pequeño murmullo perdiéndose en la sensación que solo sentía al estar en contacto detallado con la piel del peliverde que parecía estar más relajado que antes. **-¿Desde cuándo tenías un cuerpo así?-** , se preguntó la chica con la boca ligeramente abierta fijándose muy bien en el crecido cuerpo de su tímido amigo que había robado su corazón.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

No puedo evitar recordar las veces en las que pude ver el cuerpo de Izuku desde que lo conocí, es cierto que estaba bien formado y que era atractivo a la vista, p-pero… ¿en qué momento maduró tanto?. Estuve todo el trayecto a su lado y no me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero en realidad que Izuku cambió mucho, es más alto, más fuerte, está más marcado, tiene más cicatrices y sus rasgos maduraron también pero conservaron las partes que le dan ese aire infantil que tanto me gusta.

Siempre lo estoy viendo y aun así no me di cuenta del cambió tan notorio de cuando estábamos en primer año, creo que eso sucede por estar viéndolo seguido y el cambio se me hizo normal, no lo sé… solo sé que quiero ver aún más cambios, quiero ser testigo de cómo su personalidad y cuerpo van cambiando con el tiempo. Quiero estar allí cuando se haga otra cicatriz por rescatar a alguien, quiero estar allí cuando esos rasgos infantiles vayan obteniendo experiencia y madurez.

Voy a empezar desde ahora grabarme a fuego en mi cerebro el cómo en su cuerpo actualmente, voy a hacer que mis dedos memoricen cada rincón de su piel tan cálida y tersa para así notar el más mínimo cambio. Creo que mis manos se anticiparon a mis pensamientos, ya que llevan un par de minutos acariciando con intensidad su piel sin vergüenza alguna, pasan por su fuerte pecho, su marcado abdomen, sus gruesos hombros, sus formados brazos, sus cautivadores omóplatos, su ancha espalda, su delicado cuello y finalmente en sus suaves mejillas… me voy a volver adicta a esto.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-¡Se liberó!-** , exclamó Kyouka sorprendida despertando a Uraraka de sus pensamientos estando desorientada por lo que sucedía, claro que se sorprendió mucho al ver como el peliverde rompió la cinta con salvajismo para dirigir sus manos al culo de la castaña para apretárselo con firmeza.

 **-¡Kyaaa~** **!, ¡n-no de esa manera, Deku!-** , pedía Uraraka avergonzada, pero el peliverde ni caso le hizo y prosiguió masajeándole los glúteos mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello bruscamente, pero resultando muy placentero para la castaña que liberaba algunos gemidos.

 **-¡Debemos ayudar a Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamó Toru alterada viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Recuerden que no podemos ayudar hasta que se acabe el tiempo-** , dijo Momo con enojo reflejado en su mirada mientras observaba la escena ante sus ojos, ella tenía el cronometro en su teléfono activado y esperaba ansiosa a que sea acabara el tiempo.

De verdad que le desagradaba ver como la castaña era manoseada por las manos del peliverde que fue incitado por ella, quizás Uraraka no se dio cuenta, pero cuando plantó sus palmas en el pecho de él, Izuku se quedó tranquilo, pero… Uraraka continuó acariciándole de una manera más exhaustiva que la de Mina, ella misma fue la que no escuchó como ellas le advertían que estaba alborotando nuevamente al peliverde, fue ella la que incitó a Izuku a volverse salvaje para darle placer a ella, y eso cabreaba a Momo que se aferraba bien a su matryoshka.

El peliverde comenzó a mover en círculos sus manos en el trasero de Uraraka, causando que esta se estremezca para liberar un gemido más fuerte. **-¡Hahhh** **~!** **, ¡Deku~** **!-** , exclamó Uraraka diciendo el apodo del peliverde en un tono deseoso y lleno de placer mientras que ella arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás pensando que pronto se iba a venir.

El pitido del teléfono de Momo fue la señal para que las chicas se movieran a gran velocidad. Toru y Tsuyu tomaron a Uraraka para recostarla en el suelo mientras toma aire, Mina y Kyouka sujetaron con fuerza los brazos de Izuku para retenerlo en lo que Momo acariciaba desde atrás la cabeza del peliverde.

 **-Cálmate Midoriya, estoy aquí contigo-** , decía Momo en un tono suave y gentil mientras que acariciaba con delicadeza los suaves rizos verdes que por alguna razón le atraían mucho.

El peliverde fue relajando su cuerpo y dejó de forcejar, dejando guindar sus brazos a sus laterales mientras que se dejaba consentir por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la pelinegra.

 **-Suaaaaaave señorita nubeeee** **-** , balbuceaba Izuku con una sonrisa boba en su cara y con un tono infantil mientras cerraba los ojos gozando de esa sensación de calma que le brindaba la peligra. De esa manera se mantuvieron unos minutos hasta que Momo notó que efectivamente se había quedado dormido, provocando en ella una cálida sonrisa.

 **-¿Estas bien, Uraraka-chan-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga que ya se estaba recuperando de los estímulos brindados por Izuku.

 **-Aha… c-creo que sí, s-solo me tomó por sorpresa-** , respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca mientras se giraba hacia su amiga.

Pasaron unos minutos más y las seis se volvieron a acomodar en círculo para el último reto que tocaría por esa ronda.

 **-Ahora a la única que queda por retar es a Toru-** , dijo Kyouka con calma mientras que mira de reojo a su amiga.

Uraraka se llevó una mano al mentón para meditar un reto. **-Entonces… creo que te reto a que disfraces a Deku de gato y que juegues con él-** , retó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa alegre e inocente pensando en que sería divertido verlo.

 **-E-Eso en realidad no es tan malo-** , dijo Toru con una sonrisa y aliviada de que no tuviera que hacer algo tan pervertido. Luego de eso todas se giraron a ver a Mina para ver si aceptaba ese reto como válido.

Mina cerró los ojos y se puso un dedo en la cien para pensar. **(Ver a Midoriya de esa forma suena tentador, además de que puede que se ponga salvaje)** , pensaba Mina mientras que algunos pensamientos pervertidos llegaban a su mente. **(Mmm, ¿por qué no?, de cualquier forma será divertido de ver)** , pensó la chica con diversión para luego abrir sus ojos. **-Está bien, lo permito-** , aceptó la pelirosa para alivio de la chica invisible.

 **-¿Puedes crear unas orejas de gato y una cola, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a la pelinegra, la cual asintió con calma mientras que internamente estaba emocionada por ver al peliverde vistiendo de gato.

 **-De acuerdo-** , dijo Momo para después crear unas suaves orejas peludas de color verde del mismo color que los rizos de Izuku, y también una larga cola de gato que luego le dio a la chica invisible.

Toru tomó las orejas y la cola y luego fue a buscar un marcador en uno de sus cajones en lo que las demás hablaban entre sí.

 **-¿Están seguras de que esto saldrá bien?, no se queda tranquilo cuando esta despierto-** , comentaba Kyouka con algo de duda por el reto, ya que ya habían confirmado que el peliverde puede resultar impredecible y por consiguiente podría suceder otro incidente.

 **-Igual que los gatos, de cualquier manera dependerá de la manera en que Toru-chan controle la situación, Gero-** , respondía Tsuyu con calma y las mejillas algo sonrojada por esta algo influenciada por el alcohol.

 **-¡Listo!, ¿qué les parece?-** , preguntó Toru con alegría captando la atención de sus amigas, las cuales se giraron a ver en su dirección solo para quedarse mudas ante lo que veían.

Allí estaba Izuku acostado boca abajo en el suelo con unos bigotes adorables de gato de color verde pintados en su cara. Llevaba en su cabeza sus orejas peludas de gato que estaban tan bien hechas que hasta parecían reales, porque realizaban ligeros movimientos agachándose o levantándose como si estuvieran conectadas a Izuku. Y por último la cola de gato que estaba conectada al a zona posterior de la cintura y ondulaba como si estuviera también conectada al peliverde.

 **-¡Que bonitoooooo!, ¡yo te relevo Toru-chan!-** , exclamaba una emocionada y enternecida Mina con los ojos llenos de brillos al querer jugar con el chico gato que dormía plácidamente en el suelo de forma que pareciera que ya estaba en el papel de gato dormilón.

 **-No, yo lo hago-** , negó Toru con firmeza cruzándose de hombros dado que en verdad tenía ganas de ser ella la que jugara con el peliverde. Luego de eso la chica invisible se agachó para acercarse a una de sus orejas de gato. **-Eres un gatito traviesoooo~** **-** , decía Toru con un tono juguetón y melodioso intrigando a sus amigas. **-Eres un gato muy muy malooo~** **-** , continuaba Toru diciendo varias frases más del estilo bajo la mirada intrigada de sus amigas.

 **-¿Qué está haciendo Toru-chan?-** , preguntó Tsuyu confundida mientras observaba a su amiga decirle cosas al dormido peliverde.

 **-Creo que es eso de sugestionar a la gente en sueños-** , dijo Momo con serenidad captando la atención de las demás. **-Se trata de que cuando alguien está dormido, puedes utilizar sonidos y frases para influir en los sueños que tenga-** , explicaba la pelinegra mientras observaba como Izuku realizaba pequeños estiramientos sin pararse del suelo. **-Aunque la verdad no sé si funciona igual con alguien que está bajo los efectos del alcohol-** , agregó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa divertida creyendo que no funcionaría… pero se equivocó.

 **-Miauuuu~** **-** , maulló Izuku con un tierno tono adormilado mientras que se levantaba para estar a gatas en el suelo con su boca ahora asemejando a la de un gato. Esta imagen fue suficiente para que varias flechas fueran disparadas a los corazones de las seis chicas que por unos segundos podían volverse locas por el chico-gato.

 **-Esto es absurdo, de verdad funcionó-** , dijo Kyouka boquiabierta y sonrojada sin poder despegar la mirada de Izuku que en verdad parecía haber entrado en el papel de gato, pues movía su cola y orejas como si fueran suyas de toda la vida, a la vez de que se comportaba como uno.

 **(Debo intentar eso otro día)** , pensó Momo anotando con importancia el sugestionar los sueños del peliverde en otro momento.

 **-¡Lo hice!, ¡en verdad ese truco funciona!-** , exclamó Toru con mucha emoción saltando de felicidad ante la efectividad de ese artículo de revistas adolescentes que leyó hace unos días.

 **-Pues empieza a jugar Toru-chan-** , dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa disfrutando enormemente el poder ver al peliverde en ese estado tan adorable.

Toru se agachó a la altura del peliverde para comenzar a acariciarle por detrás de la oreja para disfrute de él. **-¡Eres un gatito muy bonito, NekoDeku!-** , exclamaba Toru sonrojada y alegre mientras seguía acariciando esa zona.

 **-¿NekoDeku?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa tensa y un ligero tic en un ojo al haber escuchado ese nombre.

 **-Es el nombre de Midoriya como gato, ¿te gusta?-** , le preguntó Toru a la castaña mientras que se giraba a verle.

 **-Claro-** , respondió con una alegría fingida que Momo pudo notar. **(Yo debería ser la única que pueda llamarle Deku)** , pensaba Uraraka con algo de enojo creciendo en ella al no ser la única que llame al peliverde por apodos.

 **-Purrr** **, gatitooooos-** , dijo Izuku con las mejillas sonrojadas dejándose consentir mientras ondulaba su cola y sus orejas reflejaban su estado de ánimo.

 **-Parece que hasta ahora todo va bien-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre viendo como no sucedió nada comprometedor, pero habló demasiado pronto.

El chico se giró a ver a Toru para comenzar a ronronear con cierta aura de deseo alrededor de él, cosa que Toru pudo notar y se comenzó a alejar mientras que Izuku se acercaba.

 **-E-Espera NekoDeku, t-te estas acercando demasiado-** , decía Toru con un poco de nervios cayendo de trasero sobre el suelo mientras que NekoDeku se acercaba lentamente con una mirada maliciosa felina relamiéndose los labios. **–Y-Ya en serio Midoriya, no eres un gato en realidad, por lo que ya puedes dejar de actuar así-** , agregó la chica invisible buscando acabar de una vez con esa farsa, pero al parecer no funcionó.

Izuku saltó sobre ella cual depredador sobre su presa para comenzar a lamerle intensamente el cuello a la joven de forma apasionada. **-D-Detente, ahahhh~** **-** , decía Toru tratando de resistirse en un principio para luego soltar un gemido al sentir una mano de Izuku jugar con uno de sus suaves pechos como lo haría un gato.

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas ante lo que veían, pues nuevamente tendrían que lidiar con tranquilizar al peliverde que nuevamente se había salida de control.

Izuku ubicó una de sus piernas entre las de Toru para hacer que las abriera y comenzar a descender en sus lamidas hasta dar con la tela que cubría uno de sus pechos. **-Hmn~** **, e-eres demasiado rudo, Midoriya** **-** , gemía Toru perdiendo poco a poco la voluntad para oponerse al placer y el sentir las continuas lamidas azotando su pecho.

El peliverde prosiguió en su tarea mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con el otro pecho de la chica invisible. **(¡No pares** **~!** **)** , pensaba Toru en éxtasis y cediendo ante el placer mientras que retorcía su cuerpo ante las continuas descargas eléctricas que invadían su cuerpo.

 **-Okey, aquí no hay que retenernos, hay que ayudarla-** , les dijo Kyouka a las demás con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento de la mayoría menos Mina, la cual veía la escena embobada queriendo ser Toru.

 **-Tsuyu-chan, acércate para calmarlo en lo que yo creo una inyección para adormecerlo-** , le dijo Momo a la chica rana que asintió. **-Kyouka-chan y Uraraka-chan, encárguense de sacar a Toru del alcance de Midoriya-** , les ordenó la pelinegra a ambas chicas que asintieron con seriedad. **-Y Mina…-** , Momo se giró a ver a la pelirosa que también se giró a verle esperando hacer algo divertido. **-Tú no hagas nada-** , dijo Momo con una mirada seria, causando que Mina riera divertida encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así es como Tsuyu se estaba acercando lentamente hacia el felino peliverde que seguía "devorando" a Toru. **-Midoriya-chan, por favor detente-** , le pidió la chica rana con un tono amable para calmarle, pero solo cometió el error de llamar su atención.

Izuku se giró a verle con esa misma mirada felina llena de malicia y deseo. **-G-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con nervios y sudando un poco al comprender que se había metido en un problema, pero antes de que pudiera escapar fue embestida por el NekoDeku que saltó encima de ella para aprisionarla contra el suelo.

El peliverde comenzó a lamerle el cuello a la peliverde provocando que se estremeciera y se sonrojara muchísimo. **-D-Detente, Midoriya-chan** **, e-esto está mal-** , tartamudeaba Tsuyu con la respiración acelerándose y perdiendo fuerza para resistirse ante la increíble sensación que le hacía sentir el chico gato.

 **-Ahora es Tsuyu-chan la que se está divirtiendo con NekoDeku-** , se quejó Mina haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos observando todo desde su lugar.

 **-Cuando me acerque a él, saquen a Tsuyu-chan de allí-** , les dijo Momo a Uraraka y a Kyouka que habían dejado a Toru lo suficientemente alejada.

 **-Purrr, ranita sabe deliciooooooso-** , comentaba Izuku con un tono juguetón y provocativo mientras que trasladaba su boca a un oído de Tsuyu para introducir su lengua en él, para grata sorpresa de la ranita que estaba calentándose cada vez más mientras que un hormigueo aumentaba en su intimidad.

Pero Izuku abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir una inyección en su espalda, y lentamente se va calmando a la vez que sus instintos se apagan. La responsable fue la misma vicepresidenta pelinegra que ahora alejaba a Izuku de Tsuyu que era auxiliada por Kyouka y Uraraka.

Momo recostó la cabeza del peliverde vestido de felino sobre su regazo para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello suavemente. **-Calma calma, solo vuelve a dormir-** , le decía Momo a Izuku con una amable y cálida sonrisa que denotaba armonía que lograba calmar a la bestia.

 **-Señorita malvaviscooooo-** , fue lo último que dijo Izuku con una sonrisa boba al sentir la suavidad de las piernas de la pelinegra para luego caer dormido a causa de la inyección y la calma.

Momo se complació de verlo dormir plácidamente sobre su regazo, pero por desgracia aún estaban sus amigas en el cuarto y no le dejarían tener más de esta cálida paz. La pelinegra recostó la cabeza del peliverde sobre el suelo para acercarse a sus amigas.

 **-Dios, eso fue intenso-** , comentó Uraraka limpiándose un rastro de sudor en su frente.

 **-No debemos volver a sugestionar sus sueños, o algo peor podría pasar-** , dijo Kyouka en el mismo estado que la castaña y con una mirada firme.

 **-C-Concuerdo con Kyouka-chan-** , decía Tsuyu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas recuperándose lentamente de los estímulos que antes sintió.

Luego de eso descansaron unos minutos en lo que Tsuyu y Toru se recuperaban completamente, hasta que Mina aplaudió captando la atención de todas.

 **-¡Bueno bueno, volvamos a lo impórtate!-** , exclamó Mina con ganas de continuar con el suculento juego que se estaba tornando más interesante de lo que creía. **-Terminó la ronda y ya saben que es lo que significa-** , les dijo la pelirosa a sus amigas mientras que les miraba de manera picara.

Todas tan solo suspiraron resignadas a quitarse una de sus prendas ya que era la regla al terminar una ronda.

 **-Esto es una tortura- Mina-chan-** , comentaba Tsuyu mientras se quitaba su vestido con algo de vergüenza para quedar con su sujetador blanco que cubría sus pechos y un mini short deportivo verde claro.

 **-Pareces divertirte mucho con todo esto-** , decía Toru mirando a Mina mientras se quitaba su camisa de tirantes para quedar con su sujetador verde flotando en el aire manteniendo aun su mini short vaquero.

 **-Es así y lo saben, es un grandioso juego-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa inocente y alegre mirando a su amiga mientras que se quitaba su camisa de tirantes negra para quedar con su sujetador negro tapando sus jugosos pechos rosados y conservando aun su mini short vaquero pegado a sus muslos.

 **-En realidad que tienes una mente retorcida para considerar esto divertido-** , dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al quitarse la falda que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus provocativas y esbeltas piernas suaves y llevando unas panties de color azul celeste.

 **-Concuerdo contigo, a partir de ahora no volveré a ver a Mina de la misma manera-** , dijo Kyouka con molestia mientras que se quitaba su falda roja, revelando sus panties rojas denotando sus formados muslos que aun resaltaban gracias a las medias negras que se dejó puestas.

 **-Estoy con ustedes, en verdad que esto es vergonzoso-** , apoyó Uraraka con fastidio en su voz mientras que se quitaba la falda que llevaba puesta, dejando ver sus panties negras y una vista al completo de sus hermosas piernas que ahora no son cubiertas ni por sus medias negras, ni tampoco por la falda.

 **-¿Podemos tener un pequeño descanso?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa cansada a la pelirosa que se intrigó ante esa petición.

 **-Opino lo mismo, todo esto de calmar a Midoriya me dio sed-** , dijo Kyouka con calma mirando a Mina mientras que esta parecía meditarlo.

 **-Mmm, está bien, no hay problema, con tal de que no se pongan ropa nuevamente-** , respondió Mina con sencillez sin ver algún inconveniente, aunque esto en parte arruinó el plan de las chicas de ir a sus cuartos a vestirse de nuevo. **-Nos encontramos en la habitación de Momo-chan dentro de diez minutos-** , anunció la pelirosa con alegría causando que la mencionada se intrigue.

 **-¿Y por qué en la mía?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad.

 **-Pues allí tienes una cama más grande y creo que podrá servirnos más tarde-** , respondió Mina con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con una cara picarona y socarrona, provocando que las chicas al entender a lo que se refería se volvieran tan rojas como unos tomates.

 **-¡Mina!-** , exclamaron todas ellas avergonzadas para diversión de la pelirosa que se divertía muchísimo avergonzando a sus amigas.

 **-Ya ya, ahora pueden irse mientras que yo vigilo a Midoriya-** , les dijo Mina a las chicas mientras que hacía unos ademanes con las manos como si las estuviera echando, pero ante esas palabras todas se tensaron y se plantaron frente a Mina con unas firmes miradas que le dieron un poco de miedo a la chica.

 **-¿Tú te vas a quedar sola con Deku?, eso no me parece-** , dijo Uraraka con un pequeño tic en un ojo mientras que Mina asentía con algo de nervios ante la tensión.

 **-Concuerdo con Uraraka-chan, alguien más debería de quedarse con él-** , apoyó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en que podría estar con el peliverde acostándolo en sus piernas.

Mina ante la insistencia de las chicas, tan solo se le ocurrió una idea. **-¡Okey!, ¡levanten la mano quien quiera quedarse a vigilar a Midoriya!-** , anunció Mina con una gran sonrisa al momento en que ella y las otras cinco levantaban la mano al mismo tiempo, cosa que las desconcertó a todas mirándose las unas a las otras incrédulas. **-Aquí tenemos un problema, al parecer todas tienen sus ojos en él-** , dijo la pelirosa bajando su mano notando un problema para decidir.

 **-Pues yo debería quedarme ya que puedo tranquilizarlo más fácilmente-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa aferrándose a su Matryoshka de Izuku con cariño, lo cual irritó a Uraraka.

 **-Pues yo soy más cercana a él desde primer año-** , declaró Uraraka con una sonrisa desafiante y presumida mirando fijamente a Momo, la cual se enojó ante sus palabras y afiló la mirada mientras se inclinaba un poco a la altura de la castaña.

 **-¿Qué clase de razón es esa?-** , preguntó Momo con un tono firme e intimidante, pero aun así la castaña no se dejó intimidar.

 **-La suficiente para quedarme a cuidar a Deku en vez de ti-** , replicó la castaña acercándose más a Momo mientras que le sonreía con cierta hostilidad que las demás notaron desde lejos.

Kyouka se acercó a alejar a Momo mientras que Toru hacía lo propio con Uraraka mientras que ambas chicas no despegaban sus miradas la una de la otra.

 **-Vamos a calmarnos chicas, no hay razón para estar peleando por eso-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa buscando aligerar el ambiente calmándolas. **-Puedo cuidarlo yo o Tsuyu-chan-** , agregó la pelinegra con calma mientras que cierta chica invisible se intrigaba.

 **-¿Por qué no me mencionas a mí, Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó Toru con curiosidad mirando a Kyouka, la cual se giró a verle mientras se rasca la nuca algo incomoda.

 **-Pues no es por nada Toru, pero en realidad parece que te está comenzando a gustar este asunto del juego y…-** , respondía Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa sin mirar a la Toru para luego ser interrumpida por ella.

 **-¿¡Estás diciendo que no soy de confiar!?-** , exclamó Toru ofendida y alzando el tono de voz con molestia acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

 **-Yo no lo dije, tú lo hiciste-** , replicó Kyouka con una mirada seria buscando encarar a su amiga.

 **-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu llamando la atención de sus amigas que se giraron a verle. **-Entonces yo me quedaré con Midoriya-chan-** , dijo la peliverde con la cabeza un poco agachada dado que no le gustaba ver peleando a su amigas.

 **-¿Estas segura, Tsuyu-chan?, puede que se pueda despertar de nuevo-** , dijo Uraraka con preocupación fingida deseando poder quedarse con Izuku sin nadie más a su alrededor.

 **-Eh peleado contra villanos reales, creo que puedo defenderme lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación a pedirles ayuda-** , respondió Tsuyu con calma dando un argumento al que varias no podrían replicar, más Mina notó algo más en las intenciones de Tsuyu y sonrió con complicidad.

 **-¡Estaba bien, ya oyeron a nuestra amiga!, ¡ahora podemos irnos!-** , exclamaba Mina con su usual energía para empujar a todas hacia la salida de la habitación de Toru con varias forcejeando y tratando de zafarse.

 **-¡E-Espera Mina!, ¡no nos empujes!-** , se quejaba Toru saliendo de su propia habitación. Luego de eso Mina se asomó por la puerta y le guiñó el ojo a Tsuyu sonrojándola, luego de eso cerró la puerta dejando a Tsuyu y a Izuku en la habitación.

La ranita con nervios en aumento y con el corazón agitándose a la vez que su respiración, solo se volteó hacia un lado para ver al origen de lo que le sucedía, era el dormido peliverde. La chica se acercó lentamente hasta estar a su lado observándole con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

 **(¿Por qué tienes que hacer que mi corazón lata así de rápido, Midoriya-chan?)** , se preguntaba Tsuyu mientras que esa cálida y agradable sensación en su pecho aumentaba a medida que se fijaba más en el peliverde. La chica se sentó tranquilamente al lado del chico para cuidadosamente acostar su cabeza sobre su regazo como hacia Momo.

El chico olió el aroma de la chica y sonrió al momento de susurrar. **-Raaaanita lindaaaaa** **-** , provocando que las mejillas de Tsuyu se vuelvan más rojas y que esa agradable sensación se tornara en un candente fuego que le gritaba que era algo bueno lo que sentía.

* * *

 _ ***Con Uraraka en su habitación***_

Ahora nos ubicamos con la castaña en su habitación, la chica se encontraba acostada sobre su cama con la mirada puesta en el techo mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

 **(No me puedes engañar, Momo-chan, estas interesada en Deku y solo buscas tenerlo igual que Mina)** , pensaba Uraraka con una mirada firme pensando en su amiga pelinegra. **(No voy a permitirlo, Deku no se merece eso y es mi deber el ayudarlo)** , pensó al momento en que su mirada adquirió determinación pensando en proteger a Izuku.

 **-Él es mi mejor amigo y lo conocí primero, no voy a dejar que me lo quiten ahora-** , declaraba Uraraka en voz alta y con determinación llevándose una mano al corazón, el cual latía con fuerza siempre que recuerda al peliverde que era su héroe.

 **(Solo espero que Momo-chan y Mina-chan sean las únicas de las que deba preocuparme)** , pensaba Uraraka con algo más de seriedad esperando que esa extraña actitud de sus amigas no se debiera a una posible atracción hacia él, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran más "rivales" por el peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***Con Momo en su habitación***_

Ahora nos trasladamos a la lujosa y hermosa habitación de la pelinegra, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de su gran cama mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva al muñeco del peliverde, no estaba obligada a abrazarlo en esos momentos, pero aun así quería hacerlo por sentirse cómoda haciéndolo.

 **(Lo sabía, Uraraka está interesada en quedarse con Midoriya con las mismas intenciones que Mina, eso es deplorable)** , pensaba Momo con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada seria fija en ninguna parte en específico. **(Solo porque lo conoció primero y pasó más tiempo con él piensa que tiene privilegios como si fuera de su propiedad)** , prosiguió con un tono más molesto mientras se aferraba aun más al muñeco.

 **(Pues me rehusó a aceptar eso, lo que importa es el entendimiento que nos tengamos, las cosas que compartimos y nuestras diferencias que podemos discutir entre risas)** , pensaba Momo relajando su expresión en una más cálida al momento de recordar las muchas madrugadas que se pasaba hablando con el amable peliverde.

Luego tomó a su muñeco del peliverde para alzarlo en el aire y verle con una expresión decidida. **(No voy a dejar que tengas a Midoriya solo por tu errónea idea de que es tuyo por derecho, Uraraka)** , pensaba Momo con seguridad al momento de ponerse de pie mirando a la matryoshka.

Luego de unos segundos, Momo se quedó enfocada en el bonito rostro del muñeco que le sacó una gentil sonrisa. **-Izuku es parecido a mí y lo puedo sentir, él seguro siente lo mismo-** , decía Momo para si misma mientras se alegraba ante el solo detalle de decir su nombre. **-Izuku…-** , lo volvió a repetir mientras que se sonrojaba y abrazaba con cariño al muñeco.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las Jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako: III_**

 _ **Kyouka: III**_

 _ **Tsuyu: II**_

 _ **Mina: III**_

 _ **Toru: III**_

 _ **Momo: III**_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por este capitulo. Las cosas sin duda subieron de tono en esta ronda, sobretodo ahora que se sabe que Izuku en cualquier momento puede despertarse como una bestia. Ahora la tensión empieza a subir entre las chicas y la alianza en contra de Mina se esta deshaciendo, en algún punto esto se volverá en un todas contra todas.

Espero escuchar los retos que tengan en mente para ver si son incluidos en la historia, confió en ustedes y en todas esas horas que pasan viendo animes ecchis.

En concretó quiero mencionar que por ronda se realizaran máximo 5 retos o en ocasiones hasta 4, más que nada porque a medida que se avance algunas se irán rindiendo, pues este juego no es que vaya a ser eterno, (aunque seguramente ellas quieran eso XD).

Unos saludos especiales a quien me diga la razón del titulo del capitulo, pienso que es muy sencillo así que no debería resultarle problemas a nadie.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten mucho en los Reviews, sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente... Sayonara.


	4. Uso de Sentidos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia. De verdad me alegra ver la cantidad de Reviews que recibe esta historia, y también me sorprendo un poco por la cantidad de retos que proponen, al final esta historia va a ser un trabajo conjunto tanto de ustedes como mío, pervertidos trabajando juntos para reunir muchos retos pervertidos en una sola historia, un proyecto muy inspirador y emotivo sin duda *w*. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **blackpackager:** Hahaha, debieron de esperarse que Izuku ebrio siguiendo sus instintos de hombre es un predador con ansias de chicas.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Así como dices, la suculencia está a la orden del día, y me asegurare de que se mantenga así.

 **evolvelove:** Hahaha, eso sería demasiado injusto para las demás, más bien les dará envidia y todas terminarían encadenadas a Izuku, y créeme que eso será una escena que excederá los parámetros si la llegara a escribir. Por otra parte se quedaron sin escape al momento en que aceptaron unirse al inocente juego ;D.

 **luiscario:** pues creo que te tocará leer para averiguarlo, soy un malote al mantenerte en suspenso XD.

 **Manly bandana:** muchas gracias.

 **Wicked Love 99:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Lo de la crema batida y otras cosas dulces ya están anotadas y con respeto a lo de realcohlizar a Izuku pues, bueno tendrás que esperar para que averigües que pasará.

 **Anderson Yagami:** Eso sucederá amigo, ten por seguro que fue de las primeras cosas que anoté cuando pensé en esta historia, no podía dejar ir una idea así.

 **aFO-82:** es una escena que ya tenía en mi mente desde el capítulo dos y me esforzaré en divertirte cuando suceda, eso sí tendrás que esperar un poco más para que suceda.

 **bladetri:** gracias, solo puedo decir… gracias.

 **RubyLRed:** Tienes razón, le he dado demasiado gozo a Toru XD. Con respecto a Momo Yandere, si es tu imaginación, yo no volvería loca a mi dulce Momo, aunque si le resultaría fácil deshacerse de sus rivales al crear UN MALDITO BAZOOKA, pero nah. Y en este cap Kyouka tendrá de nuevo su momento con Deku.

 **Pamela-Chu:** Gracias por tus retos, en verdad que van a aparecer en las rondas más altas creo, de seguro que con ellos las cosas se pondrán más picantes.

 **KenTanaka1350:** buenos retos mi amigo, y con respecto a esa escena con Izuku ya está pensada para más adelante, pero sucederá de una manera algo diferente.

 **You10:** qué bonito y tierno reto, en realidad puede que lo agregue por mi lado Izumo, muchas gracias por comentar.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Gracias por comprender lo de la universidad, y si, si vi la escena del labial de chocolate de KissXSis, en realidad cuando lo mencionaste se me vino a la cabeza al instante, maldito pervertido que soy XD, de cualquier manera puedes estar seguro de que estará aquí.

 **Conuk:** Tienes razón con que habrá conflicto al final, pero te sorprenderás en la manera en la que Izuku lo resuelve ;D. Tus retos son creativos y ten por seguro de que van a estar mi amigo, muchas gracias y espero ver cuales tendrás para más adelante.

 **Kachorro:** Guao, menudo reto bondage el de Mina, me gusta como piensas, sin duda aparecerá. La de Toru es buena, pero no es tan disfrutable por ser invisible. Con Tsuyu pues ese reto ya está ocupado pero para otra chica. Pero los otros tres sin duda ocurrirán, unos más pronto que otros. Estoy seguro de que subiré capitulo primero que tú, pero eso para mí no es bueno ya que quiero leer nuevos capítulos de tus historias.

 **Digifan303:** Thanks friend, I´m glad that you like the way I write, I´ll be better writer to your entertainment, so I count on your support.

 **Guest1:** Thanks you, I'm happy that you like it.

 **Guest2:** Thank you my friend.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Pues después de tanta espera por fin llega la tercera ronda, y créeme que Mina se pondrá más atrevida más adelante.

 **Deskk:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y mi manera de escribir. Tus retos sin duda son muy buenos pero algunos resultan repetitivos con respecto a otros retos que ya tengo ocupados para otras chicas, pero otros si son aceptados.

 **DoorAnime:** gracias por comentar y créeme que con tu apoyo es más que suficiente.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Uso de Sentidos**_

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Momo en la cual la pelinegra se encontraba sentada en un lateral de su cama abrazando la matryohska de Izuku. Se había quedado esperando a que los diez minutos del descanso terminaran y que sus amigas llegaran para continuar con el juego de retos.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose llama su atención y cuando se voltea puede apreciar que la que está entrando es Kyouka con un semblante tranquilo pero con las mejillas algo coloradas, después de todo no hay que olvidar que ambas chicas no tenían mucha ropa encima.

 **-Hey-** , dijo Kyouka con calma mirando a la pelinegra mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

 **-Hola de nuevo, ponte cómoda-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se movía un poco para darle espacio a su amiga que procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en un pequeño silencio en lo que Momo tenía la mirada perdida y Kyouka veía a su alrededor el cuarto de su amiga millonaria al cual había venido varias veces, pero ninguna con las intenciones que ellas y las demás chicas tenían en mente.

Es espaciosa sin duda en comparación con el cuarto de Toru, más que nada por la forma en que esta ordenado aunque no lo parezca, pues Momo tenía muebles elegantes y caros además de una cama de alta clase con sabanas y almohadas de colores rojos y negros.

Kyouka dejó de ver la habitación para girarse hacia Momo y observar que parecía estar pensando en algo con cierta seriedad.

 **-Parece que algo te molesta, ¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a Momo con intriga y acercando la cabeza un poco para verle la cara.

 **-No es nada realmente-** , respondió Momo con calma y saliendo de su estado pensativo.

 **-No mientas Momo, sé muy bien cuando algo te sucede-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa de lado ya que los años que pasó junto a la pelinegra le habían enseñado ciertas cosas así como con el resto de sus amigas.

Momo sonrió un poco feliz para luego mirarle directamente. **-Pues estoy algo avergonzada por estos retos que hacemos, pero eso es algo normal-** , dijo Momo algo divertida causando que Jirou riera un poco.

 **-Lo extraño seria estar igual de emocionada como lo está Mina-** , comentó Kyouka sonriendo divertida mirando a Momo que asintió con la cabeza para luego tornarse repentinamente seria.

 **-Entonces dime por favor, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual participas?-** , preguntó Momo con una mirada seria mirando fijamente a Jirou que en un principio estaba algo confundida por su repentino cambio, pero luego analizó bien la pregunta y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

 **-P-Pues lo hago evidentemente para salvar a Midoriya de Mina, ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?-** , respondió Kyouka con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no mostrarse muy afectada por la pregunta a pesar de que debería serle fácil de responder, después de todo esa era su intención, ¿pero habían otras intenciones ocultas que ella todavía no comprendía?.

Momo suavizó su expresión y miró con seguridad a Jirou. **-Si es así entonces quiero que me ayudes a ganar este juego haciendo una alianza conmigo-** , pidió Momo para intriga de su amiga que pareció confundida por la propuesta.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Momo?-** , preguntó Kyouka intrigada.

 **-Sé que ya has notado como Toru y Uraraka están comenzando a comportarse extrañas, entonces ya no podemos confiar en ellas del todo para salvar a Midoriya-** , comenzaba a explicar Momo con detenimiento y con un aire autoritario mientras que Kyouka asentía con algo de duda. **-Puede que ellas comiencen a tener los mismos deseos pervertidos que Mina, por lo tanto debemos trabajar juntas para que ellas tampoco ganen, ¿qué te parece?-** , preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo su atención hacia Jirou.

 **-Aunque tuvieras razón no creo que nos convenga estar en contra suya, después de todo nuestra enemiga principal es Mina-** , opinó Kyouka más enfocada y seria que antes mirando a Momo que asintió con calma.

 **-Lo sé, solo digo que tú y yo cooperemos entre nosotras, si podemos deberíamos incluir a Tsuyu-chan a nuestro lado-** , decía Momo con los ojos cerrados y apretando inconscientemente el muñeco Kawaii de Izuku, acción que pasó inadvertida por Jirou.

 **-Supongo que está bien-** , aceptó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa para luego estrechar manos con su amiga.

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron en silencio sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Jirou mira nuevamente a la pelinegra. **-A todo esto yo no te pregunte algo Momo-** , dijo Kyouka captando la atención de Momo que le miró curiosa. **-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual te esfuerzas tanto?-** , preguntó con calma pero ella sabía que esa pregunta guardaba cierta seriedad que fue percibida por Momo, la cual ensanchó los ojos un poco.

La verdad Momo sabía que responder: _"Para salvar a Midoriya de Mina"_. Pero aun así algo le impedía responder de esa manera, es como si supiera que hay otra razón mucho más importante y profunda, algo que sabía que sentía pero se negaba a admitir como intención por la cual intervenir en los planes de Mina, como si supiera que si lo admitía no sería muy diferente de su amiga pelirosa.

Jirou se percató del tiempo que le estaba costando responder a Momo y estaba por decirle algo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abre y ambas se giran a observar un mini short y un sujetador verde flotando en el aire, pero ambas sabían que era Toru.

 **-Ey chicas, ya vine-** , les dijo Toru a Kyouka y Momo con un tono animado mientras entraba a la habitación.

 **-Ponte cómoda, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que internamente estaba aliviada por haber sido salvada del anterior ambiente causado por esa problemática pregunta.

Jirou solo miró por unos segundos a Momo para luego dejar de lado el asunto de su demorada respuesta, sabía que algo sucedía con su amiga pero era mejor guardar silencio y mantenerse observando cómo se desenvuelven las cosas.

 **-Es bueno que tu habitación tenga tanto espacio Momo-chan, ¡ahora sin duda estaremos cómodas!-** , comentaba Toru animada mientras caminaba por la habitación contemplando el espacio libre que había a pesar del espacio que ocupaban los muebles caros de la pelinegra.

Nuevamente la puerta de la habitación se abre captando la atención de las tres chicas que observan como entran Mina y Uraraka sosteniendo al dormido Izuku flotando mientras que detrás de ellas viene Tsuyu cerrando la puerta al entrar.

 **-Por favor quítense de la cama-** , les pida Mina a Kyouka y a Momo que lo hicieron al momento, dándoles espacio a sus amigas para que ubicaran al dormido peliverde en medio de la espaciosa cama de Momo.

Una vez lo dejaron allí, Uraraka suspiró cansada captando la atención del resto. **-El próximo receso tendrá que cuidarlo otra-** , les dijo la castaña a las demás con algo de seriedad.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices, Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Toru intrigada.

 **-Pues digamos que Tsuyu-chan se tomó algunas libertades-** , respondió Uraraka cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Tsuyu.

 **-G-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu algo nerviosa y sonrojándose para intriga de Momo, Kyouka y Toru que se giraron a ver a Mina en busca de respuestas.

 **-Yo estoy tan intrigada como ustedes, cuando llegué a la habitación solo vi a Uraraka levantando a Midoriya mientras que Tsuyu-chan parecía avergonzada-** , les dijo Mina con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros. **-Aunque ya me hago una idea de qué sucedió-** , agregó la pelirosa con picardía mirando a la peliverde que se sonrojó más que antes, cosa que las intrigó mucho más.

 **-¡De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez esta tercera ronda!-** , exclamó Mina con una animada sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura recibiendo un asentimiento del resto que dejaron de lado su curiosidad para después las seis sentarse en círculo en el suelo.

 **-Bueno, ahora puedes retar, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Kyouka a su amiga invisible que había sido la última en ser retada la ronda anterior.

 **-Yo reto a… ¡Uraraka-chan!-** , dijo Toru mientras que apuntaba a la castaña que dio un pequeño respingo para luego oír. **-Te reto a lamer crema batida de las mejillas de Midoriya sin dejar rastro-** , retó Hagakure con inocencia para sorpresa de Uraraka que se sonrojó un poco.

 **-E-Está bien, pero no hay crema batida-** , respondió Uraraka con algo de nervios y mirando el suelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Yo tengo varios dulces en mi cuarto!, ¡espérenme un segundo!-** , exclamaba Mina levantándose de golpe con entusiasmo para luego salir de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a sus amigas en un pequeño silencio.

Momo miró disimuladamente a la castaña de manera analítica. **-¿De verdad estas bien con él reto, Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Momo con tranquilidad captando la atención de la castaña que sonrió algo apenada.

 **-P-Pues no quiero hacerlo pero tengo que, después de todo hacemos esto para derrotar a Mina-** , respondió Uraraka rascándose una mejilla con un dedo mientras que internamente se sentía algo feliz por el reto que recibió.

 **-Tampoco te lo puse tan difícil, esta chupado prácticamente-** , dijo Toru cruzándose de brazos.

 **-L-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka con una honesta sonrisa agradecida que tanto Kyouka como Momo percibieron y supieron que la castaña en verdad estaba de acuerdo con ese reto.

Tsuyu por su parte enfocó su mirada en el dormido Izuku que seguía teniendo su cola y sus orejas de gato puestas, más los bigotes fueron borrados. **-Gero, ¿No deberíamos quitarle los adornos de gato a Midoriya-chan?-** , preguntó Tsuyu curiosa mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón.

Momo un poco sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados levantó levemente la mano captando la atención de su amiga. **-N-No creo, puede que alguien fuera a hacer otro reto con NekoDeku y sería una pérdida de tiempo el volvérselos a poner-** , opinó Momo tratando de sonar racional cuando internamente quería seguir viendo al peliverde con esa apariencia tan adorable.

Luego de eso Jirou un poco sonrojada levantó un poco la mano. **-Opino igual que Momo-** , dijo Kyouka cuando en realidad pensaba que no era mala idea mantener a Izuku con esa apariencia tan… ¿provocativa?.

La puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Mina. **-¡Ya vine!-** , dijo la pelirosa adentrándose en la habitación cargando varias cosas en sus brazos para sorpresa de las demás en el cuarto.

Ella llevaba latas con crema batida, Syrup de chocolate, miel y caramelo, también llevaba bolsas con galletas, caramelos, chocolates y demás. También cabe resaltar que llevaba una clase de caja de color negro cerrada que parecía contener más cosas interesantes adentró.

 **-¿P-Por qué te trajiste tantas cosas?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu algo sorprendida a su amiga pelirosa que había dejado todas esas cosas en medio del círculo junto a la caja de cervezas.

 **-Pues pensé que de ahora en adelante habrían más retos con dulces y demás, por lo que traje muchas cosas para ahorrarme los viajes, aunque aún así me dejé varias cosas-** , respondió Mina con una alegre sonrisa para después tomar la lata de crema batida y ofrecérsela a Uraraka. **-De cualquier manera aquí tienes, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa mientras le extendía la lata a su amiga.

Uraraka titubeó un poco para tomarla y luego ponerse de pie junto con las demás que estaban sentadas.

Ella tomó la lata entre ambas manos y se fue acercando a la cama de Momo con timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas. Enfocó su vista en el semi desnudo y entre comillas dormido Izuku que murmullaba cosas inentendibles con las mejillas algo rojas a causa del alcohol.

Uraraka se armó de valor y se subió a la cama para acercarse al peliverde, pues la cama era muy espaciosa y desde el borde no lograría cumplir su reto, o eso es lo que ella se decía cuando en realidad quería estar lo más cerca posible para hacer su cometido a pesar de los nervios.

La castaña al estar justamente al lado del peliverde, le acercó la lata al rostro para ponerle un poco de crema batida en ambas mejillas.

 **-No no no, tienes que cubrir sus mejillas completamente-** , le dijo Toru a su amiga que no supo si quejarse o agradecer la condición, pero no le dio más vueltas y con cuidado cubrió completamente las mejillas de Izuku con crema batida.

Le miró fijamente con algo de nervios y tragó saliva para luego lentamente acercar su cara a la de él, recortando los centímetros mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba su lengua con algo de timidez para proceder a lamer suavemente la crema batida, o más concretamente las mejillas de Izuku que parecía no percatarse de nada.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

¿D-De verdad estoy haciendo esto con Deku?, n-no puedo creer que de verdad le estoy lamiendo las mejillas, n-no sé si decir que es algo pervertido o si es moralmente aceptable pero sencillamente e-esto parece irreal para mí. N-No quiero que Mina ni Momo obtengan a Deku para abusar de él, y ahora que lo pienso no me gusta la idea de que las demás también lo obtengan. En realidad no sé a quién quiero engañar, sigo enamorada de Deku y nunca dejé de estarlo, pero nadie me puede culpar por eso, ¡solo hay que mirarlo por dios!.

Es un chico inteligente de buen corazón que rebosa de heroísmo y amabilidad, a-además del hecho de que… ¡e-es demasiado guapo!. Cuando alejo mi cara para tomar un respiro puedo ver detalladamente su rostro durmiente, por desgracia hay crema cubriendo sus lindas pecas, s-será mejor que la quite. Acerco mi cara hacia él nuevamente y de unas tantas lamidas en las cuales puedo sentir su cálida piel puedo quitar la dulce crema para apreciar mejor a mi querido Deku.

De verdad le agradezco a Toru por este reto, lo mejor es que aún me queda crema que limpiar y con lentitud y delicadeza me acercó para seguir lamiendo y enfocarme detalladamente en la estimulante sensación de mi lengua surcando su piel. Se siente como el paraíso y me contento con hacer esto toda la noche sin que nadie me interrumpa, este es un momento solo mío y de Deku y quisiera que no hubiera ni límite de tiempo ni amigas que me estuvieran viendo.

Me percato de que queda un poquito de crema cerca de la oreja de Deku, por lo cual acercó mi cara hacia su izquierda para acercar mi lengua y quitársela, ¿¡p-pero qué?!.

 **-¡¿Mmm?!-** , es el sonido de sorpresa que emito por la sorpresa al ver como Izuku en el último momento giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y por accidente atrapó mi lengua entre sus labios como si la mordiera gentilmente.

Mis amigas no se percataron de esto de milagro, es lo mejor porque si no armarían un revuelo… ¿un revuelo?, ¿por qué?... u-un momento… ¡¿D-D-Deku j-juntó sus labios con m-mi lengua?!. ¡Kyaaaaaaa!. E-Esto seguramente n-no puede ser real, e-es demasiado bueno para serlo, puedo sentir la suavidad de sus labios y la calidez que emiten, quisiera sentirlos más… ¿¡p-pero qué estoy pensando!?, ¡e-esto se ve muy vulgar!, debo de alejarme inmediatamente, p-pero… se siente muy bien.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Emm, Uraraka-chan, ¿ya no hay más crema?-** , le dijo Kyouka intrigada a la castaña mientras que trataba de mirarle la cara, ya que todas estaban en el lado derecho de la cama y solo podían ver como los rizos verdes de Izuku cubrían las acciones de Uraraka que se había quedado quieta por unos tantos segundos.

Uraraka salió de su pequeño paraíso para volver a pisar tierra y alejarse rápidamente de la cara de Izuku con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y nervios. **-¡Y-Ya lo sabía!, es que quería asegurarme-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos, reacción que les pareció sospechosa a todas pero solo guardaron silencio.

La castaña se bajó de la cama para que después todas nuevamente se volvieran a ubicar en círculo.

 **-Yo reto a Mina-** , dijo Uraraka con una mirada seria dirigida hacia la pelirosa.

 **-Adelante, estoy preparada para lo que tengas-** , respondió Mina con una expresión desafiante y confiada, cosa que provocó una sonrisa misteriosa en la castaña.

 **-Te reto a darle tres galletas en la boca a Izuku con tu boca sin juntar sus labios-** , retaba Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa señalando una bolsa de galletas de chocolate en medio del círculo.

 **-A eso le digo usar la creatividad, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa complacida y sintiéndose afortunada por el reto que le tocó.

Uraraka ante las palabras de Mina, sonrió maliciosamente. **-Pero espera un segundo Mina, supongo que si no cumples el reto adecuadamente en teoría es una derrota, ¿cierto?** -, preguntó la castaña causando que las demás ensancharan los ojos y que Mina pisara tierra. **-Entonces si llegan a juntar sus labios entonces eso contará como que perdiste una vida-** , continuó la castaña para sorpresa de todas al no pensar en esa posibilidad.

 **-¡Wow!, no había pensado en poner esa clase de trampas Uraraka-chan, ¡es brillante!-** , halagaba Toru aplaudiéndole a Uraraka que estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa malévola victoriosa como si su plan malvado hubiera tenido éxito.

 **-Ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo no debo tocar sus labios-** , dijo Mina de mala gana e internamente molesta por no haber previsto el castigo que tendría la mala ejecución de un reto.

Luego de eso la pelirosa se acercó al centro para tomar la bolsa de galletas de la cual sacó solo tres. Después se puso de pie junto con las demás para acercarse a la cama de Momo donde descansaba el premio peliverde. Mina se subió a la cama y se acercó gateando hasta Izuku para después sentarse sobre sus piernas y apoyar sus manos sobre el torso del medio dormido chico.

 **-Hey Midoriya, ¿quieres una galletas?-** , preguntó Mina con un tono juguetón y algo provocador, causando que el peliverde pareciera despertarse un poco para mirar en su dirección pero sin abrir los ojos.

 **-¿Galleeeeetas?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa algo atontada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocando que la pelirosa curvara sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta y se relamiera los labios.

 **-Si Midoriya, aquí están para ti-** , respondió Mina para luego ponerse una galleta en la boca para morderla un poco por un extremo mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Izuku para dársela directamente.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Me acerco lentamente a Midoriya que tiene una adorable y tonta sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad que capté su atención al decir que le daría galletas, parece un niño pequeño adorable. Me inclinó más acortando la distancia que separa nuestros rostros hasta que por fin mi cara esta justamente sobre la suya. Estoy tan cerca que mi corazón empieza a latir con más rapidez y mis mejillas se coloran, no sé si es por nervios o emoción, solo sé que quiero probar los labios de él.

Pero por desgracia un reto es un reto y acerco la galleta a su boca, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, él abre un poco sus labios mientras que yo voy depositándole la galleta de chocolate en su boca. Cada vez nuestra distancia disminuye hasta que por fin se digna a tomarla dejando nuestros labios a tan solo centímetros, n-no puedo negar que me calenté un poco al momento en que pensé que nuestros labios se encontrarían en un beso.

Me alejo antes de que mi corazón estalle y tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, de verdad que esto es más intenso de lo que pensé, pero eso no significa que no me guste. Me pongo la segunda galleta en mi boca y nuevamente vuelvo a acercarme a él que está terminando de comer la que ya le di, parece satisfecho por el sabor de la galleta y sonríe complacido. Nuevamente me posó arriba suyo y le acercó nuevamente una galleta para que la tome, las sensaciones son las mismas que la anterior ocasión y de nuevo me alejó con el corazón a mil.

Bueno, ahora solo queda la última galleta, me la pongo en la boca esta vez ocupando más espacio que las anteriores veces, puede que así llegáramos a juntar labios, no es que quiera perder pero no está de más retar un poco a la suerte. Por tercera vez acercó mi cara a la de él hasta por fin estar sobre su rostro, nuevamente acercó la galleta a su boca pero esta vez me fijo en un detalle que capta mi total atención, y es que hay diminutas migas de galleta sobre sus labios… ¡MIERDA!.

¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma!, ¡esto ya es excesivo para mí!, ¿Cómo rayos puedo controlarme ante esto?. Esas diminutas migas de chocolate sobre sus labios me están llamando prácticamente, es poner dos cosas que deseo: chocolate y los labios de Midoriya, para luego decirme que no puedo saborearlos, ¡menuda basura!. De verdad aplico toda mi fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación de conquistar esos provocativos labios que pienso yo siguen inexplorados para todas las chicas del mundo.

Él ya tiene cierta parte de la galleta en su boca, ¡solo muérdela de una maldita vez o si no yo te morderé esos jugosos labios!...

 **CRACK**

El sonido de la galleta quebrándose me hace darme cuenta de que por la presión o nervios mordí la galleta y la parte de Midoriya terminó en su boca mientras que mi pedazo de galleta cayó de mis labios para caer en su boca que la tenía abierta hasta que procedió a masticar despreocupado de la presión por la que tuve que pasar… como desearía haber probado sus labios, pero de cualquier manera aun la noche es joven.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Y con esa ya son tres-** , dijo Momo con una mirada entre seria y enojada, pues trataba de evitar en lo posible mostrar su descontento con que Mina estuviera tan cerca de juntar sus labios con los de Izuku.

Mina por su parte se bajó de la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego suspirar agotada. **-Uff, una más y tengan por seguro de que hubiera robado esos labios-** , dijo Mina cansada mentalmente por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por no lanzarse sobre el peliverde.

 **-Una suerte que no lo hayas hecho-** , dijo Tsuyu en voz baja y mirando al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó Kyouka con curiosidad girándose hacia la chica rana que se puso algo nerviosa y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Luego todas se volvieron a poner en círculo con la mirada puesta en Mina. **-Bueno, ahora yo reto a… Toru-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa mientras que la chica invisible sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal pensando que el reto sería muy duro si lo decía Mina. **-Te reto a lamer el cuerpo de Midoriya por cinco minutos, las zonas son de tu preferencia-** , retó Mina con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona provocando un monstruoso sonrojo en Toru que se llevó las manos a las mejillas invisibles.

 **-¡N-No puedo hacer algo así!, r-rétame a otra cosa Mina-chan-** , pidió Toru nerviosa y muy avergonzada por tan solo imaginarse a ella misma haciendo ese reto, sencillamente era demasiado pedirle eso.

 **-Ya sabes qué hacer si no quieres-** , contestó Mina con una expresión burlona mientras que sacudía de manera provocadora una lata de cerveza extendiéndosela a Toru.

La chica invisible estuvo debatiéndose por unos segundos en silencio pero al final su mente no le daba suficiente coraje para aguantar la vergüenza de hacer lo que pedía el reto. **-¡Trae acá eso de una vez!-** , exclamó Toru con molestia para quitarle la cerveza de las manos a Mina para luego bebérsela de golpe bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas. **-¡Haaaa!, ¡esta fría!-** , dijo de manera infantil algo aturdida por la fría bebida al terminar de beber, teniendo ahora un rubor un poco notable en la zona donde deberían estar sus mejillas.

 **-Y eso es una vida menos para Toru-chan, por lo que el reto ahora pasa a…-** , decía Mina con aires de victoria a su alrededor para luego señalar con el dedo a la siguiente retada. **-¡Tsuyu-chan!-** , exclamó la pelirosa con entusiasmo mientras que la ranita dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar para luego encogerse de hombros con vergüenza.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , dijo Tsuyu con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando su regazo.

 **-¿Estas segura, Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka algo preocupada por su amiga, que en la anterior ronda rechazó un reto y era sorprendente que haya decidido aceptar este.

Tsuyu al oírle asintió con la cabeza para luego mirarle a los ojos. **-N-No puedo quedarme atrás para que Mina-chan gane, debo… d-debemos salvar a Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu con un poco de nervios y corrigiéndose en el final, cosa que pasó desapercibida por las demás.

Sus amigas le desearon suerte con buenas intenciones, la verdad es que Tsuyu para ellas era la más inocente del grupo y pues sabían que se avergonzaba con facilidad con cosas como chicos a pesar de que su expresión no ayudase a mostrarlo, por esa razón sabían que le iba a ser complicado hacer algo como lamer el cuerpo de Izuku, además no es como si ella estuviera interesada en él, ¿cierto?.

La chica peliverde con timidez se subió a la cama de Momo para acercarse hasta al lado de Izuku que tenía sus brazos extendidos a lo largo de la cama durmiendo plácidamente bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tsuyu tragó saliva con nerviosismo para luego extender su larga lengua de rana al abdomen del peliverde para comenzar a pasarla por su piel, provocando que tanto ella como Izuku se estremezcan por el tacto.

 **-Ngh, m-me siento extraño-** , dijo Izuku algo incómodo y con un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo al sentir algo suave y baboso pasar por su abdomen hasta su pecho estremeciéndole más.

 **-T-Tranquilo Midoriya-chan, t-trataré de no molestarte mucho-** , dijo Tsuyu con su lengua extendida y nerviosa mientras que guiaba su lengua por los pectorales del chico para luego subirla hasta su cuello donde le sacó una pequeña risa al peliverde.

 **-R-Ranita me está haciendo sentir extraño-** , dijo el durmiente premio con una sonrisa algo boba para luego apretar los dientes incomodo ante el hormigueo que le causaba la lengua de Tsuyu que lamia su cuello lubricándole un poco de saliva.

 _ **(POV Tsuyu)**_

E-Esto es d-demasiado vergonzoso para mí. S-Si tan solo Mina-chan no fuese tan pervertida yo no estaría haciéndole esto a Midoriya-chan que no tiene la culpa de nada. N-No se merece ser tratado de esta manera pero aun así debo de hacerlo para que Mina-chan no se lo quede, después de todo no le dejaré a Midoriya-chan a ella ni a las demás… ¡l-lo digo en el sentido de protegerlo como amiga!, ¡s-si!, d-después de todo yo solo veo a Midoriya-chan como un buen amigo, m-más nada que eso.

P-Pero es extraño que a pesar de lo que pienso mi lengua se mueve con naturalidad y soltura por la zona superior de su cuerpo. S-Se siente tan extraño el tocar directamente su salada piel con mi lengua que deja un pequeño rastro de saliva por donde pasa. Parece una clase de serpiente que va explorando su torso de manera depredadora pasando por su abdomen marcado y ejercitado, luego sus firmes pectorales, de allí se toma su tiempo por su clavícula y hombro para luego enrollarse alrededor de su brazo derecho donde puedo sentir la dureza de sus músculos.

Su sabor me empieza a parecer hipnotizante y siento que los colores llegan a mis mejillas y suelto aire caliente de mi boca mientras que mi visión se nubla y me dejo llevar por mis sentidos, principalmente el del gusto. Mi corazón late rápidamente y mi cuerpo se empieza a calentar gradualmente a medida que mi larga lengua explora su cuerpo sin vacilaciones mientras que a mi oído llegan algunos quejidos provocativos de Midoriya-chan, los cuales por alguna razón solo me encienden y me alientan más… e-esto es mejor de lo que pensaba.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

La ranita se encontraba en su propio trance mientras que inconscientemente tomaba de la mano a Izuku y su otra mano la dirigía hacia su abdomen marcado para comenzar a dibujar pequeños círculos que estremecían más al peliverde que se estaba comenzando a mover un poco en la cama. A pesar de esto la peliverde no cedía y parecía inspirarse más en su trabajo ya que lentamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y el vapor saliente que exhalaba le daba una imagen más pervertida a la "tímida y pura" peliverde.

 **-Guao, Tsuyu-chan está sobrepasando mis expectativas, le queda bien el reto por su lengua tan larga-** , comentaba Mina asombrada por la manera en la que la peliverde hacia uso de su Quirk para brindar una escena muy erótica en realidad.

Mina que había leído algún que otro Hentai podía relacionar lo que presenciaba con el género Tentacle, con el detalle de que la víctima no es una chica sino un chico, y ese chico no era otro que Midoriya que se retorcía entre algunos quejidos que a oídos de las chicas eran gemidos muy provocativos.

Las demás chicas estaban embobadas con la escena ante sus ojos con sonrojos evidentes en sus mejillas a la vez que sus respiraciones se aceleraban un poco. Ya ni siquiera les pasaba por la mente que la pura Tsuyu estuviera mostrando algo semejante a una violación de tentáculos pervertidos siendo Midoriya la victima a profanar, es una suerte que la peliverde no tuviera más lenguas o las cosas se descontrolarían.

Todo hubiera acabado en una violación sino hubiese sido por el cronometro del teléfono de Momo que despertó tanto a las chicas como a Tsuyu que entró en razón y bajaba la intensidad de sus lamidas.

 **-T-Tiempo-** , dijo Momo despertando de su pequeño trance mientras que parecía recomponerse de lo que sea que le sucedió hace unos segundos, lo mismo para todas las demás espectadoras.

Tsuyu por su parte se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y la vergüenza volvió a ella tan rápido como Yamcha es asesinado por un Saibaiman, por lo que devolvió su lengua a su lugar y rápidamente se bajó de la cama con nerviosismo y la cara muy roja.

 **-¿Cómo sabe la piel de Midoriya, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a la peliverde con una sonrisa animada e interesada.

Tsuyu se encogió de hombros avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-E-Estaba algo salada al principio, p-pero luego sabía dulce, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu sonrojada y evitando ver a los ojos a sus amigas.

 **-Entonces podríamos decir que Izuku es literalmente dulce, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Mina divertida. **-Si es así ya quiero probar sus labios-** , agregó la pelirosa para después relamerse los labios de manera coqueta mientras deseaba probar por sí misma los sabores que tiene el peliverde.

Las demás chicas reaccionaron ante sus palabras con disgusto y notablemente en desacuerdo con lo dicho y estaban a punto de poner una objeción, pero la chica rana se les adelantó en la respuesta.

 **-¡N-No debes!-** , exclamó Tsuyu por mero reflejo y asustando un poco a Mina que le miró sorprendida ante ese extraño arrebato de su amiga.

 **-¿Por qué, Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó Mina con curiosidad mientras que las demás también le veían igual al verse también intrigadas por su tan enérgica manera de reclamarle a Mina que no besara a Izuku, hasta estaban comenzando a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que de verdad Tsuyu no quería que Mina le besara a Izuku porque ella quería hacerlo primero.

La ranita se vio presionada por las miradas de sus amigas y estaba poniéndose nerviosa ante la situación. **-P-Porque ahora reto a Kyouka-chan a escuchar el corazón de Midoriya-chan con vestimenta de enfermera y con un estetoscopio-** , respondió Tsuyu apuntando directamente a Kyouka para retarle, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra que se puso roja al instante.

 **-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?-** , preguntó Kyouka muy exaltada e impactada dando algunos pasos hacia atrás ante el extraño y repentino reto que recibió.

 **-E-Eso en verdad que no me lo esperaba-** , dijo Toru con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla dejando completamente en el olvido el asunto de Tsuyu.

 **-P-Pero eso no está permitido porque tendremos que ponernos más ropa, ¿verdad, Mina?-** , le preguntaba Kyouka a Mina con una sonrisa nerviosa con esperanzas de no tener que vestirse de enfermera.

 **-Pues yo nunca dije que no te pudieras vestir si forma parte de un reto, por lo cual está bien-** , respondió Mina con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros y permitiendo el reto.

 **-¿P-Pero donde encuentro ropa de enfermera?-** , preguntó Kyouka mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa esperando que entraran en razón y descartaran el reto, después de todo sin prenda no hay reto, así de sencillo.

Ante la pregunta Momo levanta lentamente la mano con calma. **-E-Es algo vergonzoso decirlo, pero yo tengo debajo de mi cama un traje de enfermera que Mineta me dejó frente a mi puerta-** , dijo Momo con mientras que a Kyouka se le salía el alma por la boca y sus ojos se volvían blancos ante tan horrible coincidencia.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué lo aceptaste?-** , preguntó Uraraka intrigada viendo a Momo.

 **-Pues dijo que se gastó tres meses de mesada para comprarlo, sentí pena por él y lo acepté, así que lo guardo debajo de mi cama sin intención de ponérmelo-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad mientras recordaba los continuos lloriqueos y suplicas del enano pervertido para que se quedara con sus regalos, quizás ese ingenuo llego a pensar que los modelaría para él… como si fuera a caer tan bajo.

 **-Pero fíjate en lo conveniente que nos resulta eso, ahora ya no hay ninguna queja, ¿cierto, Kyouka-chan?-** , dijo Mina sonriente girándose a ver a Kyouka que ya no tenia de otra que aceptar o rendirse.

 **-Uff, supongo que es mejor a estar mostrando tanta piel como ahora-** , contestó Kyouka de mala gana y mirando en otra dirección con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-L-Lo siento Kyouka-chan, lo dije sin pensarlo-** , se disculpó Tsuyu apenada y mirando al suelo sintiendo culpa.

 **-No te preocupes, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo Kyouka a la peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva mientras le palmeaba un hombro para despreocuparla ya que era un juego de retos después de todo y no había necesidad de sentir culpa.

Luego de eso Momo se acercó a su cama para revisar debajo de esta metiendo sus manos en busca de la ropa de enfermera. Las demás esperaron por unos minutos hasta que ella sacó una caja. **-Oh, me equivoqué y saqué el de traje de coneja-** , dijo Momo con calma para sorpresa de sus amigas.

 **-¿¡Qué tantos trajes te dio Mineta!?-** , preguntó Toru exaltada y sorprendida a la pelinegra.

 **-No quieren saberlo-** , les dijo Momo con tranquilidad devolviendo la caja para seguir buscando la correcta hasta que sacó otra caja que si era la de enfermera. **-Toma Kyouka-chan, suerte-** , le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga para darle la caja en las manos.

Kyouka solo suspiró cansada para luego hacer una transición mágica a varios minutos más adelante donde la pelinegra ya llevaba puesto una vestimenta de enfermera algo ajustada de color rosa teniendo una falda que cubría un pocos sus muslos y resaltaba su trasero, medias con tirantes blancas hasta por encima de las rodillas resaltando sus piernas, un gorrito de enfermera de color rosa, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta los codos y por ultimo un estetoscopio.

 **-No tomen fotos de nada de esto, ¿entendido?-** , dijo Kyouka con tono autoritario y demandante además de una expresión imponente hacia sus amigas que asintieron con algo de miedo, normalmente una enfermera era amable pero esta parecía que saltaría a arrancarles la yugular ante la mínima broma.

Luego la pelinegra se acercó lentamente a la cama para subirse y acercarse hasta llegar al lado del "paciente". **-Etto… ¿Cómo debería hacer esto?-** , preguntaba Kyouka algo perdida y con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta que una fugaz idea pasó por su mente, orillándola a sentarse sobre las piernas del peliverde al igual como lo hizo Mina anteriormente. **–P-Por favor quédate tranquilo, Midoriya-** , le dijo Jirou a Izuku tratando de entrar en personaje con una pequeña sonrisa amable pero los nervios y la vergüenza aun eran evidentes en su rostro.

Kyouka se colocó los auriculares del instrumento medico en sus oídos y acercó lentamente la campana del estetoscopio al pecho de Izuku donde estaba ubicado su corazón. Lo que no esperaba es que el metal frío al tocar la piel del peliverde causará que el chico gruñera incómodo y que en un acto reflejo rodeara la cintura y espalda de Jirou con sus fuertes brazos para abrazarla a su torso causando que su sombrero se caiga, tomando completamente desprevenida a la enfermera Kyouka y a las espectadoras de la escena.

 **-¡S-Suéltame M-Midoriya!-** , exclamaba Kyouka completamente roja y tratando de zafarse del abrazo del peliverde que la tenía completamente aprisionada con su abdomen chocando contra los abdominales de él y con sus pechos apretados a sus pectorales, su cabeza por su parte estaba apoyada sobre el cuello de él como si fuera a dormir allí y la campana de estetoscopio terminó alejada de la zona del corazón.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

¡A-Así no es como pensaba que iba a terminar esto!, s-solo debía escuchar el latido de su corazón y listo, pero ahora estoy atrapada entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos sin poder mover mis manos para escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio. Sigo forcejeando tratando de liberarme pero aunque lo haga no me libro de esto hasta que cumpla el reto, pero quizás… puedo utilizar mis jacks para hacerlo, después de todo son mucho más eficaces que un estetoscopio barato.

Los extendiendo hacia su pectoral izquierdo y con lentitud los acercó hasta que logran tocar su piel levemente y de inmediato un cautivante sonido de tambor es percibido por mí. Es caótico pero a la vez rítmico, suave pero a la vez acelerado, como si fuera natural el palpitar tan desordenadamente sin seguir ningún tempo estricto… es hermoso. Si fuera una orquesta en definitivo sería una presentación _a piacere_ donde puede tocar a voluntad sin seguir algún parámetro, me fascina y cautiva pero ahora tengo intriga por oír más de lo que puede ofrecer este alborotado corazón de Midoriya.

Me relajo y dejo de forcejar para acomodarme sobre su torso y cerrar mis ojos suavemente para enfocar mi total atención en este concierto de tambor. Puedo notar que sus latidos van ganando consistencia y calma, puede que fuera porque ya no tiene que esforzarse por mantenerme abrazada, de cualquier manera obtiene un tempo _andante_ que suena tranquilizador… pero busco escuchar aún más. Muevo lentamente mis dedos sobre el costado de su abdomen para estimularlo y en consecuencia el latido de su corazón va en _crescendo_ y forma una tonada más enérgica que antes.

¡Es increíble!, primero _agitato_ al volverse más sensible ante mis caricias, luego _agile_ cuando sus latidos agarran soltura y toman agilidad en lo que mis mejillas se acaloran por la extraña sensación de calor que crece en mí. Ahora mi corazón es el que empieza a latir más rápido y con más fuerza que antes, tanto él como yo estamos _affrettando_ nuestros latidos volviéndose un dúo entre solo nosotros dos. No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar tan hermosa sinfonía creada por él y por mí, una sinfonía _affettuosa, affannato, appassionato… amoroso_.

Ahora no sé si maldecir mis clases de violín por enseñarme todo el lenguaje musical pero sé que estoy agradecida de poder apreciar esta melodía de nuestros corazones en conjunto, siento que mi corazón va a explotar a cada momento que me siento más cómoda a su lado. Me quedo absorta en nuestro sonido mientras que me percato del calor que me rodea gracias a estar en contacto con él, teniendo sus cálidos brazos y su cómodo torso solo para mí como si quisiera abrigarme en un paraíso de melodías armoniosas y embriagadoras… ahora siento como nuestros corazones van al mismo compás en perfecta sincronía, siento como si… fuéramos uno.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Las espectadoras por su parte tenían el ceño fruncido y algunas tenían un tic en algún ojo ante la escena que estaban viendo, se supone que Kyouka debía escuchar el corazón de Izuku, no acostarse sobre su pecho bien cómoda con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara dejando en completa evidencia de que estaba gozando de su situación.

 **-Se te ve muy cómoda Kyouka-chan, esperamos no estar incomodándote-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa tétrica y con un tono de ultratumba que captó la atención de la pelinegra que abrió sus ojos para verles extrañada.

 **-¿E-Eh?-** , dijo Jirou desubicada saliendo de su pequeño nirvana musical para luego girarse a ver como estaba abrazando desvergonzadamente el ejercitado torso de Izuku. **-¡N-No es lo que creen!-** , exclamó Kyouka muy roja y nerviosa liberándose del abrazo con facilidad debido a que el peliverde estaba más dormido que antes.

 **-Entonces ilumínanos-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con un expresión inocente que rebosaba peligro por cada uno de sus poros.

 **-E-Es que estoy algo cansada por todo y pues ya es algo tarde y…-** , respondía Kyouka sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando con sus jacks mientras evitaba mirar a sus amigas que le observaban acusadoramente.

 **-¿Segura que no fueron los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Midoriya los que te hicieron sentir cómoda?-** , preguntó Mina con una sonrisa peligrosa y con un tic en un ojo ante la envidia que tenía por la suerte de Jirou.

 **-¡P-Para nada!, ¡d-de cualquier manera sigamos con esto!-** , exclamó Kyouka roja de la vergüenza y nervios para luego bajarse de la cama para ver a Momo que era la última que faltaba por ser retada. **-Reto a Momo-chan a abrazarse a Midoriya en la cama por 6 minutos-** , retó Jirou sin pensárselo en lo absoluto, la verdad solo dijo lo que su mente quería para ella en ese momento.

 **-¿Eso no es demasiado sencillo?-** , preguntó Toru rascándose la cabeza pensando en que el reto es demasiado suave.

 **-Gero, en realidad está bien considerando la poca ropa que lleva Momo-chan-** , comentó Tsuyu con calma mientras que todas miraban a Momo y su vestimenta, su camisa de tirantes blanca que resaltaba en buena medida sus grandes pechos y revelaba un poco de su sostén, además de llevar al descubierto sus bragas azul celeste.

Momo se cubrió sus pechos avergonzada ante la mirada que recibía de sus amigas y solo trataba de mentalizarse para el reto que tendría que hacer… "tratar" es la palabra clave dado que internamente sentía una cantidad increíble de nervios que no mostraba en el exterior.

 **-Aun así yo opino que es muy fácil en comparación a lo que las demás hicimos-** , dijo Uraraka con algo de molestia y cruzándose de brazos queriendo igualdad, a pesar de que en realidad no quería que Momo fuera tan lejos con Izuku.

 **-Déjala estar Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Mina con sencillez y extendiendo un brazo frente a la castaña captando la atención de esta. **-¿Acaso se olvidaron de con quien estará Momo-chan?, hablamos de Midoriya y por lo tanto podemos asegurar que las cosas se pondrán suculentas-** , les dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa pícara y pervertida para luego relamerse los labios, acción que sonrojo a las chicas pero sobre todo puso realmente nerviosa a Momo.

 **-Si lo dices así entonces no quiero que lo haga-** , murmulló Uraraka en voz baja y agachando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas mostrando unos celos muy adorables.

 **-S-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa-** , dijo Momo con una expresión calmada pero con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego girarse hacia Kyouka para extenderle su matryohska de Izuku. **-Por favor sostenlo, Kyouka-chan-** , le pidió la pelinegra a su amiga con una mirada amable, recibiendo un asentimiento de Jirou que tomó al muñeco del peliverde con cuidado.

Después Momo se acercó a su propia cama con algo de nervios para subirse tímidamente. **-C-Con permiso-** , dijo Momo con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego acostarse del lado izquierdo del semi desnudo Izuku que logró sentir un olor familiar y se giró a la izquierda estando muy cerca de la pelinegra y dándole la espalda a las espectadoras.

Izuku a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados parecía serio y su cara estaba cerca de la de una muy nerviosa y sonrojada Momo que no sabía qué hacer. **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, señorita malvaviscooo-** , dijo el chico con una sonrisa infantil y suavizando su expresión para luego rodear con su brazo derecho a Momo y colocar su pierna derecha sobre las piernas de la nerviosa chica, básicamente la estaba abrazando con cariño.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

¿E-Esto en r-realidad está bien?, ósea nunca pensé que yo e-estaría abrazada a un chico sobre mi cama cuando me levanté esta mañana, y menos aún que fuera Midoriya el que me estuviera abrazando con tanto cariño como ahora. ¿Qué si me disgusta?, p-por supuesto que no, es solo que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y n-no puedo evitar sentir nervios, d-después de todo… el c-chico que me gusta me está abrazando.

Tengo mis manos sobre su pecho y mi cabeza esta acobijada contra su cuello mientras que su mentón está apoyado sobre mi cabeza, me tiene rodeada con su pierna sobre las mías y con su brazo derecho en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el abrazo. Puedo oír como parece estar oliendo mi cabello además de algunos murmullos incomprensibles, pero puedo intuir que se está refiriendo a mí, lo cual provoca en mi mucha felicidad por mucho que se lo llegue a negar a las demás.

No soy tan tonta como para no reconocer que estoy… q-que estoy… enamorada, en realidad e-enamorada de Midoriya… muy enamorada de Izuku. Nadie me puede culpar por eso, es difícil no enamorarse con alguien con quien compartes tantas cosas en común, con quien pasas la mayoría del tiempo, con quien sabes que puedes confiar en cualquier situación, es difícil no enamorarse de él siendo como es tan amable, servicial, honesto, adorablemente tímido pero también heroico, justo y valiente… ¡estoy enamorada de Izuku!.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me acerco voluntariamente hacia él mientras que yo también comienzo a olerle a él y el aroma que desprende… rollo de canela, un olor que cautiva mi olfato y me embriaga mientras cierro lentamente mis ojos para enfocarme en sentir lo mejor posible este momento que es solo mío y de él… solo nosotros dos. Su calor corporal me acobija y me hace sentir cálida y la manera en que me abraza me hace sentir protegida, segura… amada.

Esto es el edén para mí, las sensaciones son casi indescriptibles y eso hay que resaltarlo considerando la cantidad de vocabulario que manejo por tanto leer y aprender. Quiero oler más su fragancia, quiero arroparme más en sus brazos tan cálidos y protectores, quiero sentir más su respiración sobre mi cabello y sobre todo quiero pasar más tiempo con él de esta manera, un momento tan íntimo solo para él y para mí.

¿Cómo he podido vivir toda mi vida sin sentir esto?, ¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo sin estar así de ahora en adelante?, aunque ahora que lo pienso no hay nada que evite que vuelva a sentir esta sensación, y-yo estoy enamorada de él y estoy segura de que puedo hacer que Izuku sienta lo mismo por mí, d-de esa manera p-podríamos él y yo estar juntos como pareja, c-como novio y novia… podríamos estar juntos así más seguido, deseo que por siempre… pero ahora es mejor dejar de pensar en eso y solo disfrutar este momento.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Gero, Ya pasó el tiempo Momo-chan-** , notificó Tsuyu con las mejillas sonrojadas viendo la espalda del peliverde luego de que el cronometro sonó al pasar los seis minutos.

 **-Déjenme unos minutos más-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba para seguir disfrutando de su cercanía con Izuku, cosa que causó que una vena se resaltara sobre la frente de Uraraka.

 **-Fufufu, no esperaba que Momo-chan fuera a caer rendida tan rápido-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa burlona, provocando que Momo ensanche los ojos para rápidamente alejarse del peliverde y bajarse de su cama con la mirada puesta en la pelirosa.

 **-¡E-Esperen un segundo, se equivocan!-** , dijo Momo sonrojada y notablemente nerviosa mientras sacudía sus manos al frente de ella, luego comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. **-Solo me estaba comenzando a dormir y respondí por mero reflejo, no se confundan-** , mintió la chica enamorada logrando engañar a todas menos a cierta castaña que no se tragaba esas cosas.

 **-Mmm, supongo que tiene sentido-** , dijo Toru sin darle mucha importancia.

Mina no estaba muy convencida pero solo mostró desinterés para luego sonreír con entusiasmo. **-Pues con eso ya terminamos la tercera ronda, ahora todas quíntense una prenda-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas que suspiraron cansadas para luego comenzar a desvestirse.

 **-Ahora Kyouka es la que menos vergüenza pasa-** , dijo Toru quitándose su mini short vaquero para solo quedar con sus bragas verdes y su sujetador del mismo color.

 **-No te creas, desvestirme con esta ropa sigue siendo muy vergonzoso, por lo menos para mí-** , contestó Kyouka con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se quitaba su traje de enfermera quedando solo con una camisa blanca de botones y con sus medias de tirantes blancas de enfermera.

 **-Pero nosotras ya estamos en ropa interior-** , dijo Uraraka algo avergonzada quitándose su blusa blanca revelando su sujetador negro que cubría sus provocativos pechos.

 **-E-Esto de los retos se nos está yendo de las manos, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu sonrojada y mirando al suelo mientras se quitaba su mini short deportivo mostrando que debajo llevaba unas bragas blancas que marcaban un poco su trasero.

 **-Pero sin embargo no podemos dejar que Mina haga lo que le plazca con Midoriya-** , dijo esta vez Momo con una expresión calmada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se quitaba su camisa de tirantes dejando completamente a la vista su sujetador azul celeste que a penas y podía aguantar los grandes pechos de la vicepresidenta que era la que tenía mayor medida de las chicas.

 **-** _ **Cof Cof**_ **Hipócritas** _ **Cof**_ **-** , susurró Mina entre tos falsa mientras se quitaba su mini short mostrando sus bragas negras.

 **-Haré como que no te escuche-** , dijo Momo mirando con recelo a la pelirosa que solo sonrió inocentemente.

 **-Deberíamos tener un descanso cada dos rondas, ¿no les parece?-** , preguntó Toru a las demás chicas que concordaban con la idea.

 **-Mmm, pues supongo que está bien-** , dijo Mina con sencillez permitiendo la resolución para luego mirar a sus amigas con una sonrisa desafiante. **-Pero hora espero que estén preparadas para el cuarto Round, chicas-** , agregó la pelirosa con confianza y de manera retadora a sus rivales que afilaron la mirada en respuesta.

 **-No perderos ante ti, Mina-** , contestó Momo con una mirada seria y abrazando nuevamente a su matryohska de Izuku que chocaba su cabeza con los pechos de la pelinegra.

 **-Deku no será tuyo-** , respondió Uraraka con determinación en su mirada mientras se plantaba las manos en la cintura en pose de confianza.

 **-Eso ya lo veremos-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa de lado e internamente ansiosa por ver como se desenvolvería la situación en la siguiente ronda de ese juego.

Un juego el cual las había llevado a todas a estar en paños menores y batallando por Izuku que estaba acostado en la cama de Momo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara para luego relamerse los labios de forma depredadora. **–Quiero divertirme-** , dijo el peliverde mientras que las chicas tenían una batalla de miradas contra Mina. Sin duda la noche apenas comenzaba.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las Jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako: III_**

 _ **Kyouka: III**_

 _ **Tsuyu: II**_

 _ **Mina: III**_

 _ **Toru: II**_

 _ **Momo: III**_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora. De verdad lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, en parte es culpa de la universidad pero eso ya lo deben saber, lo segundo es que me enfermé seriamente y pues no pude escribir mucho por mi condición, y lo tercero es que cuando me recuperé mi novia se enfermó, por lo cual la estuve cuidando hasta que se recuperó. Durante esos eventos apenas y pude escribir y publicar en mis otras historias hasta que finalmente llegamos a esta, así que espero y me comprendan.

Las palabras en cursiva dichas por Kyouka son de terminos musicales, los que saben del tema saben que significa, para los que no... pues ni modo :p. También quiero agregar que soy 100% hetero macho pelo en pecho y tengo novia, lo digo más que nada por una considerable cantidad preguntas por PM que me hicieron, solo para aclarar, jeje.

La verdad es que me estoy quedando anonadado con el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia al solo tener hasta el momento menos de cinco capítulos, son todos unos pillos ;). De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews, pues me gusta mucho leerlos.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo que espero sea pronto… Sayonara.


	5. Complicaciones en el Proceso

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de esta historia, me alegro que les haya gustado a muchos y que hayan dejado tantos Reviews. En este capítulo comienzan los retos así que espero que les guste. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Exacto, God is a woman and that woman is Momo, ¡larga vida y reinado a Momo!.

 **Deskk chapter:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar.

 **Manly bandana:** Si amigo, esto se pondrá físico.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Gracias por su informe, sus propuestas han sido consideradas para la creación de este capítulo, espero y le guste.

 **blackpackager:** Sin duda Izuku estaría bien muerto si los padres de ellas se enteran de lo que sucede durante el juego XD.

 **mrCRACKZvid:** De verdad me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, me satisface que es de tu agrado. Con respecto a cómo manejo a Momo, pues creo que no puedo evitarlo considerando que personalmente es mi favorita, aun así trato de ser imparcial y dedicarle la misma dedicación a las demás.

 **arcanine9407:** Las cosas si se pondrán calientes, yo optaría en lo personal al resultado subido de tono. Gracias por comentar.

 **Anderson Yagami:** Tranquilo amigo, para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más, sino para subir de ese nivel llegaremos a resultados sexuales.

 **Soto9041:** Muchas gracias, de verdad.

 **sebastiantutu:** Si amigo, quisiera publicar más seguido, pero por desgracia apenas y si tengo tiempo para escribir. De cualquier manera gracias.

 **SpartanV626:** Tienes razón, y aun va en aumento la cosa.

 **RubyLRed:** Si lo que pensaste hubiera sucedido sería muy gracioso, todas sin duda estarían decepcionadas XD. Por cierto gracias por decir lo del conteo de vidas, sin duda eso será útil para llevar el progreso del juego. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Kyouka, la verdad es una de mis partes favoritas del cap.

 **baraka108:** Jejeje, tienes razón, solo hay que esperar a ver qué hará nuestro suertudo Shonen.

 **sasshi316:** Los demás trajes los verán en capítulos más adelante, pero estate seguro de que aparecerán más, si tienes alguna idea dila.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Le tengo un poco envidia a Izuku que se la esta pasando increíble, gracias por dar tu reto que ya está siendo considerado para más adelante.

 **bladetri:** ¡Oh dios mio!, ¡comentaste algo diferente!, solo por eso estate seguro de que continuaré como hasta el momento, me llenas de orgullo.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Gracias, la verdad dejé volar mi imaginación para esa parte y quedé satisfecho con el resultado de Jirou. Y agradezco tu preocupación por nuestra salud, espero que nuestra invulnerabilidad a las enfermedades no vuelva a flaquear, también gracias por ser tan paciente hasta ahora que aquí está el capítulo.

 **AlexanderLectorDeFanfics:** Me alegra que te esté gustando y tu reto ya está anotado para más adelante. También me alegro de estar contagiándote con Izumo XD. Por cierto con lo que dijiste… ¡Tienes razón!, ¡cada una representa un sentido diferente!, con Toru es algo más difícil de detectar, ella simboliza la visión por dos razones, la primera es que al ser invisible es irónico y al no participar no _"se le ve"_ en la ronda… de verdad me alegro de que lo hayas descubierto, ya pensaba que me esforcé en el orden de todo eso por nada.

 **kool-aidman507:** Tu comentario me tocó el Kokoro [NoHomo], y ahora que lo mencionas puede que tengas razón en que da para fic lo poderoso que se vuelve Izuku, pero tengo más proyectos entre manos y tendré que ver si lo llegó a hacer.

 **LordKent11:** Como seguramente dijo alguna vez el gran Sthephen Howkings: _"Muchas gracias por tus palabras"_. Me alegra que te atrape la historia y tienes razón en que Deku va a comer DEMASIADO bien XD. Nuevamente gracias por tus palabras y por comentar, sin duda espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Complicaciones en el Proceso**_

En estos momentos el ambiente estaba algo tenso debido a la batalla de miradas que mantenían Momo y Uraraka contra Mina que les veía desafiante, aunque una que otra vez la castaña y la pelinegra se veían de reojo con seriedad, como si simplemente tuvieran a un enemigo en común pero su relación estuviera tensa.

Por suerte la ranita tomó la palabra. **-La última de la anterior ronda fuiste tú, ¿cierto, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a Momo con tranquilidad, captando la atención de esta y dando por finalizada la guerra de miradas.

Momo asintió con calma ante la pregunta para después girarse a ver a Mina. **-Correcto, yo reto a Mina a beber un vaso de agua de un pectoral de Midoriya-** , retó Momo a Mina con una mirada seria dejando algo sorprendidas a las demás.

 **-¿N-No crees que eso es algo… extraño, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su aliada no muy a gusto con el reto.

Allí Momo se gira a verle con tranquilidad. **-A mí tampoco me gusta retarle esto, pero con retos difíciles es como hay que derrotar a Mina-** , respondió la pelinegra abrazando la matryoshka de Izuku estando internamente molesta, ya que en realidad no deseaba ver como Mina cumplía ese reto, pero era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer.

 **-¿Difícil?, aún les queda mucho para hacerme retos difíciles a mí-** , declaró Mina con una sonrisa orgullosa cruzándose de brazos de forma victoriosa. Luego intensificó su mirada de manera seria. **-He visto cosas que sus inocentes mentes no pueden siquiera imaginar-** , agregó la pelirosa con cierta aire tétrico a su alrededor, cosa que asustó un poco a Toru y a Tsuyu.

 **-Ni que hubieras visto a un antiguo de Lovecraft-** , dijo Momo girando los ojos hacia un lado pensando en que su amiga exageraba.

 **-¿Quién?, yo estoy hablando de fetiches que muestran en revistas para mayores-** , explicó Mina con sencillez y una gota de sudor apareció en las nucas de Kyouka, Momo y Uraraka.

 **-¿Y cómo es que tú ves eso si aún tienes 17 años?-** , le preguntó Uraraka intrigada ya que nadie le vendería esa clase de revistas a una menor.

 **-Internet-** , respondió Mina con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros y automáticamente todas aceptaron esa respuesta como válida. **-De cualquier manera quiero hacer esto divertido, ¿te parece si en vez de agua bebo cerveza de su pectoral?-** , le preguntó la pelirosa a Momo que solo cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

 **-Está bien, es tu decisión-** , aceptó Momo y Mina sonrió ampliamente al momento de tomar una cerveza y ponerse de pie.

Allí Kyouka se acerca disimuladamente a Momo. **-Esto es grandioso, si Mina se emborracha entonces nos será más fácil ganarle-** , dijo la rockera con una sonrisa y en voz baja pensando en que quizás la derrota de Mina sea más pronto de lo que creían.

 **-Si están pensando que me embriagaré fácilmente con una sola cerveza, lamento decirles que soy muy resistente al alcohol-** , les dijo Mina a Momo y Kyouka mirándoles de reojo con una sonrisa egocéntrica y con las manos sobre su cintura, cosa que molestó a ambas pelinegras.

 **-Solo apúrate y has tu reto-** , le dijo Uraraka a Mina con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, causando que Mina comenzara a caminar hacia la cama de Momo.

 **-¡Momento!-** , exclamó Momo alzando la voz y captando la atención de todas. **-No quiero cerveza en mi cama ni en el suelo, lo mejor será que te diga otro reto-** , decía ella cerrando los ojos y abrazando al muñeco de Izuku, cuando en realidad solo era una excusa para buscar un reto más suave.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Momo-chan, cuando termine el juego limpiaremos todo lo que ensuciemos-** , dijo Toru con alegría y despreocupación poniendo una mano sobre un hombro de Momo, quien pareció dudar unos segundos hasta que se rindió.

 **-Uff, de acuerdo-** , aceptó Momo con algo de molestia y desviando la mirada, cosa que Uraraka y Kyouka vieron con otros ojos, como si vieran a través de esa mascara de seriedad.

Mina por su parte se subió a la cama donde reposaba el durmiente y alcoholizado Izuku. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró levantarlo un poco hasta el punto de dejarlo sentado, extrañamente parecía debatirse entre el sueño y la realidad y ladeaba la cabeza somnoliento.

Mina se colocó entre las piernas de él para posar una mano sobre su pecho mientras que la otra que sostenía la cerveza la ubicaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Al parecer se le hacía difícil pensar como lo haría, entonces por eso giró su cabeza hacia Toru.

 **-Ey Toru, ¿podrías ayudarme a echarle la cerveza?, resulta que necesitaré ambas manos-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga invisible con una alegre e inocente sonrisa a pesar de la vergonzosa ayuda que estaba pidiendo.

 **-O-Okey-** , aceptó Toru con algo de vergüenza para luego subirse a la cama para ubicarse frente a la espalda de Midoriya, donde tomó la cerveza que tendría que verter sobre el pecho de Izuku.

 **-No te detengas hasta que se haya terminado-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga que se sentía nerviosa por como estaba, pues sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador estaban presionando la fuerte espalda del peliverde.

 **-S-Si-** , respondió Toru con un sonrojo en sus invisibles mejillas mientras abría la cerveza y se preparaba para echarla.

Mina sonrió seductoramente viendo a Izuku para luego bajar su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el torso del chico, allí se ubicó frente a un pectoral de Izuku y Toru comenzó a verter un poco del frío liquido sobre la piel del joven.

Al contacto, Izuku se estremeció y se mostró incomodo por el repentino líquido, ante esto Toru comenzó a acariciarle los rizos con algo de nervios pero sirvió como para tranquilizarlo un poco.

La cerveza era lamida y bebida por Mina que se enfocaba en recibirla en la zona del pezón del fornido peliverde, cosa que avergonzó mucho a las espectadoras del evento y la cómplice invisible.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Comienzo beber la cerveza que cae por el fuerte pectoral de Midoriya hasta su pezón donde yo lo recibo con mi lengua para comenzar a beberla. Siento que el frió néctar pasa por mi garganta mientras que una pequeña porción se me escapa y se resbala por mi cuello hasta perderse entre mis pechos. Esta escena solo la he llegado a ver en algunos ecchis, no esperaba que fuera a vivirla en la vida real, ¡es putamente magnifico!.

Mientras sigo en mi encomienda levanto la mirada para observar la reacción de Midoriya y le veo quejándose un poco. De cualquier forma sé que le está gustando esto, si no fuera así tiene la fuerza suficiente para detenerme pero no lo ha hecho, además que sus pezones están erectos, seguramente se debe de sentir muy bien para él, me alegro de estar haciéndole sentir así. Aunque claro que yo también me estoy sintiendo muuuy bien con esto.

El calor que siento en mi cuerpo se incrementa a medida que bebo más alcohol y me excito ante la escena que protagonizamos él y yo. Yo bebiendo del alcohol directamente de su pecho desnudo, ¿Qué tantas veces una adolescente puede vivir eso?, me siento algo sucia mientras bebo de su fuerte pectoral, ¡me encanta esa sensación!. Si esto es un sueño, entonces nunca quiero despertar.

Si beber este néctar directamente desde su piel es un pecado, pues voy a ser la mayor pecadora, pues la tentación es demasiada como si Midoriya quisiera llevarme al lado de la lujuria y el placer, y yo gustosamente acepto firmar el contrato que me ofrece este sexy demonio con cubierta de ángel. Joder que si me debo ver sucia ahora que lo exploro con mi lengua de manera tan lasciva, es todo culpa de Midoriya por hacerme tan cochina, solo quisiera que las demás se rindan de una vez para tener mi jodida noche de pasión con mi chico.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Al final la cerveza dejó de fluir de la lata debido a que se había acabado pero Mina parecía no darse cuenta mientras seguía lamiendo el pezón de Izuku, cosa que irritó a las demás.

 **-Y-Ya puedes dejarlo en paz, Mina-** , le dijo Toru a su amiga pelirosa con un poco de nervios mientras que seguía acariciando de manera cariñosa los suaves rizos verdes de Izuku que parecía más calmado al no tener ya el líquido frió recorriendo su piel.

 **-Y tú ya puedes dejar de acariciarle, Toru-** , le replicó Mina a su amiga viéndole con una expresión picara mientras se reincorporaba para ver a Toru, la cual se avergonzó un poco para luego hacer espacio y volver a acostar a Izuku sobre la cama.

Mina, Toru y las demás volvieron asentarse en círculo, pero esta vez todas estaban atentas a quien seria a la que retaría Mina.

 **-Yo ahora reto a… ¡Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamó Mina señalando con una sonrisa a la castaña que solo bajó la cabeza algo deprimida.

 **-Es la segunda vez que me retan al principio-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña lagrimilla y Tsuyu le sobo su espalda para tratar de reconfortarla.

 **-Te reto a ubicarte en posición 69 sobre Midoriya por 5 minutos-** , le retó Mina y tanto Uraraka como las demás se mostraron confundidas.

 **-¿Posición 69?, ¿qué es eso?-** , preguntó Kyouka intrigada mirando a Mina que se llevó una mano a la frente.

 **-Ay mis inocentes amigas, ¿qué harían ustedes sin mí?-** , les preguntó Mina con una sonrisa de sabelotodo que molestó a más de una. **-Esa posición consiste en ubicarse sobre otra persona estando tu parte inferior sobre su cara mientras que su parte inferior esta debajo de ti, así como un 69 y de allí su nombre-** , les explicaba ella con un aura de enseñanza a su alrededor para después hacer como si se arreglaba unas gafas invisibles.

Las chicas le escucharon en silencio y una vez que cada una comprendió, sus caras se vieron como faroles rojos de semáforos por la sangre que les subió a la cabeza.

 **-¡E-Eso es muy pervertido!, ¿¡c-como esperas que haga eso con Deku-kun!?-** , preguntaba una alterada Uraraka llena de una mezcla de nervios y vergüenza.

 **-No te estoy obligando a hacerlo, tienes otra opción-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras levantaba una lata de cerveza frente a la cara de Uraraka, causando que ella se mordiera un dedo mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

 **(¿Qué hago?, n-no puedo hacer eso con Deku, pero tampoco debo perder una vida aquí)** , pensaba la castaña en un mar de nervios sin poder decidir qué hacer.

 **-No es tan malo si lo piensas un poco Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Mina con tranquilidad captando la atención de Uraraka. **-Solo piénsalo, tu trasero estará cerca de su cara mientras que tu cara estará cerca de su… ya tu sabes, "compañero"-** , decía la pelirosa con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo a la castaña que ensanchó mucho sus ojos.

 **-¿M-M-Mi c-cara cerca de s-s-su c-compañero?-** , preguntaba Uraraka con la tensión y los nervios en aumento mientras que tenía una sonrisa temblorosa y sus ojos se volvían espirales hasta que por fin. **-¡POOFF!-** , la cabeza de ella despidió vapor de sus oídos como si algo hubiera explotado adentro y luego Uraraka cayó al suelo tan roja como un tomate.

 **-Uraraka-chan, ¿estás bien?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga con algo de preocupación mientras se acercaba a verle junto con las demás.

 **-M-Mi cara c-cerca del compañero de Deku-kun-** , balbuceaba Uraraka con una sonrisa boba y los ojos en espirales mientras que su rostro sonrojado estaba realmente caliente.

 **-¿Tomo eso como que no harás el reto?-** , le preguntó Mina a la castaña con curiosidad.

 **-S-Si, m-me rindo-** , respondió Uraraka sin salir de su estado y Mina asintió con alegría.

 **-Pues toma tu bebida fría-** , le dijo la pelirosa mientras le extendía la lata de cerveza a su amiga, la cual era evidente que no estaba en condiciones de tomarla.

 **-Deberías dársela cuando se recupere-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con seriedad, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 **-¿Qué más da?, así le será más sencillo-** , respondió Mina con sencillez para luego girarse a ver a Kyouka. **-Levántale la cabeza, Kyouka-chan-** , le pidió y la pelinegra en respuesta asintió para luego acercase a Uraraka y levantarle la cabeza lo suficiente para que Mina le hiciera beber el contenido de la lata.

 **-Haaaa, m-mi cara cerca de su c-compañero-** , decía Uraraka aun atontada al finalizar de beber la cerveza teniendo ahora un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol.

 **-De verdad parece que fue demasiado para ella-** , comentó Mina divertida viendo el estado de su amiga para luego girarse a ver a Kyouka que estaba a su lado. **-De cualquier manera el reto pasa a ti, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo la pelirosa y Kyouka de inmediato se sorprendió.

 **-¿¡Y a mí por qué!?-** , exclamó Kyouka descolocada y confundida.

 **-Por ser tan buena como para ayudarme a embriagar a Uraraka-chan, ¡fue una prueba!-** , respondió Mina con alegría como si fuese un premio.

 **-¡Pues preferiría no haberla pasado!-** , replicó Kyouka con una sonrisa tensa y una gota de sudor en la sien viendo a Mina.

 **-Muy tarde, ahora decide-** , dijo Mina con sencillez mirando atentamente a Kyouka, que se lo pensó por unos segundos para finalmente relajar los hombros.

 **-Ugh, lo haré, solo para que no te salgas con la tuya dos veces-** , le respondió Kyouka a la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a no complacer a su amiga.

 **-Y te lo agradezco, sería muy aburrido ganar tan fácil-** , agregó Mina feliz e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, causando que la pelinegra se molestara más y le mirara con frialdad.

 **-Te odio-** , le dijo Kyouka mientras se ponía de pie observando a Mina que le miró sonriente.

 **-¡Yo también te quiero!-** , contestó Mina con alegría y Kyouka se acercó a la cama de Momo para subirse con algo de vergüenza, más que nada porque ahora llevaba esa camisa de botones blanca que no era suficiente para cubrir sus bragas rojas que contrastaban con las medias con tirantes blancas que se tuvo que poner por el traje de enfermera.

Una vez llegó al lado de Izuku, se quedó observándolo dormir por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse. **(E-Está bien, son solo 5 minutos, yo puedo con esto, tu puedes Kyouka)** , se animaba mentalmente para abrir los ojos con más seguridad que antes para luego posicionarse por encima del durmiente peliverde.

Ella apoyo sus rodillas alrededor de los costados del torso y coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él, después de eso acostó su cuerpo sobre el de él quedando ahora su trasero frente a la cara del alcoholizado chico y su cara sobre la entrepierna de Izuku que era cubierta por sus calzoncillos verdes.

 **-Lo que hagas en esa posición es decisión tuya-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga pelinegra que parecía querer evitar ver los calzoncillos de Izuku con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡C-Cállate, Mina!-** , le gritó Kyouka a la pelirosa con furia y Mina solo sonrió con inocencia para luego activar el cronometro de su teléfono.

De esa manera comenzó la cuenta atrás y todas estaban en silencio viendo como Kyouka se mostraba nerviosa y trataba por todos los medios no observar lo que tenía justamente debajo de sus narices. Izuku por su parte detectó un olor y parecía despertarse gradualmente al olerlo.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

M-Maldición, esto es demasiado vergonzoso. Juro por Kami-sama que voy a matar a Mina cuando termine toda esta locura. Me acomodo un poco ya que me siento algo incomoda pero a causa de eso mi abdomen termina rozando los abdominales de Midoriya, algo que provoca que me estremezca y me tense un poco en mi lugar y que mi sonrojo aumente su intensidad. ¿P-Por qué coño existe esta maldita posición?, e-es vergonzosa y penosa además de muy vulgar, no creo que algo como esto pueda traer algo bueno.

C-Creo que me siento algo incomoda nuevamente, l-lo mejor será volver a acomodarme… ¡no!, eso pareció una excusa para rozar más el cuerpo de Midoriya, eso es algo sucio y pervertido, yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así… ¿¡entonces por qué lo estoy haciendo!?. N-No sé qué es esta sensación que no puedo controlar, es igual a cuando me retaron a sentarme sobre el torso de Midoriya en la primera ronda, el calor en mi cuerpo va en aumento y siento que mi respiración se vuelve agitada y caliente.

Puedo sentir que me estremezco ante el mínimo rose de nuestros cuerpos y la vergüenza de estar moviendo mi trasero cerca su cara lo está empeorando, el solo imaginar que e-estoy a unos cuantos centímetros del "amigo" de Midoriya hace que mis nervios aumenten, pero aun así no puedo ahora despegar mi mirada de esa zona… ¿Qué tan grande será?. Puedo ahora sentir como mi intimidad comienza humedecerse ante el calor de mi cuerpo, solo espero que esto no lo noten las chicas, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

!Maldita sea Midoriya!, ¿por qué tienes este condenado efecto en mí?, ¿por qué ahora recuerdo tus latidos de cuando estábamos juntos?, ¿p-por qué me excita tanto el tenerte tan cerca de mí con nuestras caras a solo centímetros de nuestras zonas más privadas?. Haaaa, ahora siento tu caliente respiración sobre mi intimidad y me estremezco nuevamente apretando los dientes por no soltar algún gemido. ¡Maldición!, solo falta que ahora te despiertes y allí estaré en realidad perdida.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Y como si lo hubiera deseado, Izuku abrió sus ojos para ver la espectacular vista que tenia del trasero de la pelinegra, pero en concreto era el olor que desprendía las bragas de ella lo que le había despertado.

 **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, huele ricooooo-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa boba oliendo los fluidos de Kyouka que humedecían sus bragas y su esencia llegaba era captada por el olfato del peliverde.

Acto seguido Izuku llevó sus manos hacia las nalgas de la chica para apretárselas para sorpresa de esta y de las espectadoras.

 **-¡Kyaaa~!-** , gimió Kyouka por el estímulo y a la vez por la sorpresa mientras arqueaba un poco su espalda hacia arriba en lo que Izuku masajeaba su trasero y olía su esencia. **-¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo, Midoriya!?, ¡p-por favor para!-** , le pedía la chica pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente para solo darse el gozo con el jugoso y provocativo trasero de ella.

El chico sonreía con malicia y con la vista nublada mientras que acercaba su cara a la intimidad de Kyouka para llegar a tocarla brevemente con su nariz, cosa que causó que los gemidos de Jirou fueran más sonoros que antes. Pero claro que sus preciosos sonidos causaban una reacción en el alcoholizado chico, cosa que notó Kyouka y las demás al ver como un bulto de gran tamaño comenzaba a elevarse en los calzoncillos del peliverde y de inmediato todas sintieron su sangre subir a sus rostros.

Momo estaba por ir a detener el reto y salvar a su amiga pero la mano de Mina obstruye su camino y ella se voltea a verle. **-Detente allí, todavía no ha pasado el tiempo-** , le dijo Mina a la pelinegra mientras le mostraba el cronometro donde aún faltaba 1 minuto y Momo no tuvo de otra que rechistar resignada.

 **-¡A-Ayúdenme por favor!, s-si esto continua yo, yo~…-** , trataba de decir Kyouka pero los gemidos de placer que le sacaba Izuku no la dejaban terminar la frase. Si ya antes estaba húmeda ahora casi estaba empapada y era notable al ver el rostro húmedo de Izuku que seguía restregando su cara y manos en el trasero de la chica que arqueaba la espalda más.

Kyouka durante toda esa acción fijó su vista en el gran bulto de Izuku que seguía creciendo en tamaño y se alzaba como una torre. La vista de ella se nublaba poco a poco y un descriptible deseo por acercarse invadió su mente, tenía curiosidad y la excitación que estaba en aumento no ayudaba mucho a resistirse a la idea de ver de cerca al compañero del peliverde.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, escuchó el fuerte sonido de una alarma y gira su cabeza a la derecha donde observa como Momo estaba extendiéndole la mano.

 **-¡Ahora!, ¡toma mi mano!-** , le gritó Momo a Kyouka con fuerza y esta última haciendo uso de lo último que le quedaba de consciencia, estiró su mano para tomar la de Momo y luego fue jalada con fuerza, liberándola de las habilidosas manos de Izuku para caer sobre Momo en la alfombra que amortiguó la caída.

 **-G-Gracias-** , agradecía Jirou recobrando el aliento y mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga que le había salvado de caer en las manos de la lujuria.

 **-Para eso están las aliadas-** , le respondió Momo a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa para luego levantarse lo suficiente para quedarse sentada al lado de Kyouka que estaba acostada recobrando el aliento.

 **-Eres una suertuda Kyouka-chan, tenía en mente que Midoriya te hiciera algo pero ese nivel excedió mis expectativas-** , le dijo Mina a la pelinegra que descansaba en el suelo, esta se giró a verle con enojo.

 **-Lo repito de nuevo… te odio-** , dijo Kyouka y Mina sonrió divertida.

 **-No tienes que agradecérmelo, para eso están las amigas-** , contestó Mina con inocencia y Jirou solo suspiró cansada. **-De cualquier manera recupérate rápido para que retes a alguien-** , agregó la pelirosa con sencillez mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Unos dos minutos después, ya Jirou se encontraba más recuperada y volvieron a formar el círculo para decidir a la siguiente retada.

 **-Bueno, yo supongo que reto a Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Kyouka con tranquilidad mientras se giraba a ver a la ranita que se tensó con nerviosismo. **-Te reto a cubrir de Syrup de chocolate tu abdomen para que Midoriya lo lama-** , retó la pelinegra y las mejillas de la peliverde se coloraron de la vergüenza.

 **-E-Eso es algo muy vergonzoso Kyouka-chan, ¿n-no podrías retarme a otra cosa?-** , le pidió Tsuyu a su amiga, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento Tsuyu-chan, comprende que yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero son las reglas-** , contestó Jirou sintiendo pena por su amiga.

 **-L-Lo entiendo, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con las manos sobre su regazo. **-A-Acepto entonces-** , agregó la peliverde con un poco de nervios.

 **-¡Uyyy, que envidia!, ahora será la lengua de Midoriya la que te explorará a ti, Tsuyu-chan-** , comentó Mina con una expresión animada que provocó que la ranita ensanchara sus ojos.

 **(¡¿E-Explorarme a mí?!)** , pensó Tsuyu alarmada y recordando la manera en la que su propia lengua exploró a Midoriya la anterior ronda, ante esa imagen perdió toda determinación ya que mentalmente no se veía preparaba para algo así, sobretodo si era el peliverde quien la exploraba a ella.

 **-P-Pensándolo mejor creo que no haré este, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu agachando la cabeza con las mejillas muy rojas y sus amigas le vieron apenadas.

 **-No es justo que las atemorices, Mina-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con seriedad mientras que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuyu para reconfortarla.

 **-Que yo sepa no está en contra de las reglas que puse, ¿cierto?-** , replicó Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se encoge de hombros con simpleza.

 **-Tsk, recordaré eso-** , respondió Momo con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a vengar la baja que acaba de sufrir su amiga peliverde.

 **-Aquí tienes Tsuyu-chan, hasta el fondo-** , le dijo Mina a Tsuyu mientras le extendía una lata de cerveza que la ranita tomó con timidez.

Luego la abrió y comenzó a beberla de golpe con los ojos cerrados hasta que se la terminó. **-Haaaaa, n-no sabe tan mal la segunda vez, Gero~-** , dijo Asui con la mirada más nublada que antes y con un sonrojo aún más notorio mientras que su cabeza se movía un poco desorientada.

Al haber sucedido eso, Kyouka solo se giró a ver a Toru. **-Entonces creo que el reto lo paso a Toru-chan-** , dijo ella y la chica invisible se sobresaltó algo intimidada.

 **-¿N-No puedes pasárselo a Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga deseando no tener que ser lamida nuevamente por Izuku, pues estaba segura de que no aguantaría mucho más si volvía a ser sometida por él.

Kyouka y Momo se miraron de reojo con miradas cómplices que Mina y Uraraka pudieron observar con seriedad, luego Jirou volvió su vista hacia su amiga invisible. **-Lo siento Toru-chan, te toca a ti luego de salvarte la anterior ronda-** , le dijo Kyouka y la chica invisible no le quedó de otra que suspirar resignada.

 **-P-Pásenme el Syrup antes de que me arrepienta-** , les dijo Toru a sus amigas y de inmediato recibió el Syrup por parte de Mina.

Toru solo procedió a acostarse en el suelo mirando al techo, destapó el Syrup y se comenzó a cubrir el abdomen con chocolate.

 **-Hiii, ¡esta frio!-** , exclamó Toru estremeciéndose por la temperatura del dulce que al cubrirle la piel resaltó su abdomen mientras caía por los costados haciéndola en ese aspecto visible.

 **-Yo despierto a Midoriya-** , dijo Mina con tranquilidad poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse a Izuku que estaba dormido en la cama de Momo. La pelirosa se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa de lado. **-Ey, NekoDeku, ¿quieres chocolate?-** , le preguntó Mina al peliverde y esté alzó las cejas mientras que una sonrisa se marcaba en su cara.

 **-¿Chocolaaate?-** , preguntó Izuku abriendo los ojos con una tonta expresión que le pareció adorable a la pelirosa que sonrió divertida.

 **-Sí, ven conmigo gatito-** , le contestó Mina para luego alejarse mientras que Izuku se levantaba para luego estirarse como lo hace todo gato.

 **-Meow~, chocolaaaate~-** , dijo NekoDeku con una sonrisa fantasiosa mientras bajaba de la cama a cuatro patas y seguía a Mina hasta donde Toru y las demás.

 **-¿Por qué llamaste a NekoDeku?-** , preguntó Uraraka algo alarmada viendo al peliverde que había formado muchos inconvenientes cuando se descontroló como NekoDeku.

 **-Para no desperdiciar las orejas y la cola que tiene-** , respondió Mina sonriente y con sencillez, y a Uraraka solo le quedó rezar porque no sucediera lo mismo de la anterior vez.

NekoDeku al llegar cerca de Toru, percibió el aroma de chocolate y se relamió los labios mientras se posicionaba sobre la chica invisible aprisionándola. Él vio con fascinación el chocolate y comenzó a bajar su cabeza dispuesto a comenzar a degustar.

 **-E-Ey, NekoDeku-** , dijo Toru con timidez y las manos contraídas contra su pecho con timidez, captando la atención del chico-gato que levantó la mirada para ver donde debería estar su cara. **-P-Por favor… se gentil-** , pidió ella con un tono vulnerable y adorable que causaría todo lo contrario a lo que pidió, pues NekoDeku mostraba sombra sobre sus ojos y dos destellos de determinación resplandecieron para luego comenzar a lamerle el abdomen a Toru.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

M-Mantengo mis manos sobre mi boca para evitar soltar algún sonido penoso como pasó la anterior vez. Siento la lengua de Midoriya lamiendo cerca de mi ombligo en círculos como si quisiera jugar conmigo, como si tratara de incitarme. E-Es vergonzoso que lo esté haciendo con tanta delicadeza, ¿por qué no es igual de rudo que antes?, t-tampoco es como si quisiera eso, e-es solo que de esa manera acabaría rápido con todo este reto, ¡s-sí, eso!.

Normalmente no soy de las que se avergüenza por su apariencia, más que nada porque nadie puede verme al ser invisible, p-pero que el chocolate muestre mi abdomen a ojos de Midoriya me avergüenza demasiado. ¡Q-Quiero volver a ser invisible!, n-no quiero que Midoriya pueda ver de ninguna manera mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Qué diría él si pudiera ver detalladamente mi cuerpo?, ¿me diría que soy hermosa?, ¿diría que mis pechos están bien o si mi trasero es bonito?... ¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en eso!?.

Siento como mariposas en mi estómago al pensar en algunas respuestas dichas por el mismo Midoriya, no sé porque me emociono de solo pensar que él me diría esas cosas, mirándome con sus ojos verdes y con sus manos sobre las mías, ¡Kyaaa!, ¡seria demasiado para mi corazoncito!.

Empiezo a frotar mis muslos con una creciente picazón en mi entrepierna mientras que Midoriya se encarga de pasar su lengua por mi piel de manera estimulante, provocando que tuviera que morderme un dedo para aguantar los vergonzosos sonidos que no quiero que mis amigas escuchen de mi nuevamente. El calor de mi cuerpo aumenta y la sangre llega a mi cabeza al momento de sentir como una mano de Midoriya sube hasta mi sujetador para apretar un poco fuerte mi pecho izquierdo.

H-Hago lo mejor que puedo para no gemir pero aun así me estremezco ante su acción, la cual no se detiene allí y comienza a mover su mano en círculos y ablanda su agarre como si quisiera moldear mi pecho. Oh Midoriya, ¿también me harías esto si estuvieras sobrio?, ¿me harías sentir de esta misma manera?... ¿s-si te lo pido tu aceptarías?.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Los pensamientos de Toru se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo muy malo sucedió… NekoDeku comenzó a percibir el aroma proveniente de las bragas de ella que se estaban humedeciendo. Ante esto NekoDeku conectó los puntos y comenzó a estimular con más intensidad a la chica invisible para oler con más fuerza ese olor tan cautivador.

 **-¡Hyaaah!, ¡p-por favor detente!-** , pidió Toru al momento en que Izuku pellizcó su pezón sobre su sujetador causando que se excitara aún más y que arqueara un poco la espalda, causando que el Syrup comenzara a bajar más hasta llegar a las bragas de ella.

A NekoDeku se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a lamer a Toru del vientre para abajo mientras que llevaba su mano libre hasta el trasero de la chica invisible para comenzar a masajearlo, provocando que los gemidos ahogados comenzaran a salir de la chica.

 **-¿N-No creen que se está propasando un poco?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa tensa al resto mientras se giraba a verlas.

 **-Se te olvida que estamos hablando de NekoDeku, no va a parar hasta estar satisfecho-** , dijo Momo con seriedad y el ceño fruncido queriendo interrumpir, pero no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que finalice el reto.

 **-Gero~, aquí no hay límite de tiempo, ¿verdad?, ¿entonces cuando lo detenemos?-** , preguntaba Tsuyu con curiosidad viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Cuando se acabe el chocolate-** , respondió Mina con sencillez y de inmediato sintió una mano tocando su hombro y se giró para ver a Jirou.

 **-Como por ejemplo ahora-** , le dijo Kyouka con tranquilidad y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que con su otra mano señalaba a Toru e Izuku, el cual se quedó sin chocolate y empezaba a subir sus lamidas por el cuerpo de Toru hasta su cuello.

 **-Esperen, tengo un plan para tranquilizarlo fácilmente-** , les dijo Momo a las demás con una pequeña sonrisa confiada que intrigó a las chicas.

Devuelta con el chico-gato y la chica invisible, Izuku ahora estaba lamiendo el cuello de Toru seductoramente hasta llegar a su oído donde le mordió con un poco de fuerza, provocando que Toru comenzara a presentir que algo en su interior se estaba aproximando junto con una increíble cantidad de placer.

 **-¡D-Detente Midoriya~!, ¡S-Si no te detienes yo voy a…!-** , pedía Toru como si quisiera que él se detuviera, pero en ningún momento fue retenida y podía alejar al peliverde con sus brazos, la razón del porqué no lo ha hecho queda a la imaginación.

 **-Ey NekoDeku-** , la voz de Momo captó de inmediato la atención de NekoDeku que giró su cabeza hacia el origen para ver cómo estaba la pelinegra sentada mientras palmeaba su regazo. **-Ven conmigo-** , le dijo Momo al peliverde con una cálida y gentil sonrisa que hipnotizó al gatuno chico que se quitó de encima de Toru dejándola con una respiración agitada para luego comenzar a dirigirse hacía Momo.

Una vez NekoDeku llegó a su lado, él se acomodó en el suelo con su cabeza reposando sobre el suave y confortable regazo de la pelinegra. **-Ahora di ahhh~-** , le dijo Momo al chico mientras que le acercaba una pastillita roja con olor a fresas, y así tal cual el peliverde obedeció y recibió la pastilla en su boca sin saber que era un tranquilizante. **-Muy buen chico, ahora relájate un poco-** , agregó ella con un tono amable mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a él y este comenzaba a cerrar los ojosm para finalmente caer dormido.

 **-Eso fue más sencillo que antes, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Momo mientras que ellas y las demás a excepción de Toru, se acercaban a ella y al dormido Izuku.

 **-Supongo que por alguna razón NekoDeku es más dócil con Momo-chan-** , comentaba Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que en una pequeña parte de su ser se sentía algo disgustada ante ese hecho.

 **-E-Eso estuvo muy cerca-** , dijo Toru reincorporándose con cansancio agradeciendo mentalmente de que no se haya venido con sus amigas presentes.

 **-¿Cómo estuvo, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a Toru con picardía y guiñándole un ojo.

 **-Fantastic… ¡digo horrible!, ¡no vuelvan a retarme con eso!, ¡es la segunda vez que NekoDeku me somete así!-** , respondió Toru corrigiéndose al principio para adoptar un tono demandante.

 **-Recibes lo que das, tú fuiste la que creó a NekoDeku en primer lugar-** , comentó Uraraka con sencillez y Toru hizo un mohín.

 **-¡P-Pero no esperaba que fuera a llegar hasta este punto!-** , exclamó la chica invisible.

 **-De cualquier manera rétame de una vez para ir al descanso-** , le dijo Momo a Toru con tranquilidad mientras seguía acariciando con tranquilidad el cabello de Izuku, la matryohska estaba justamente a su lado para prevenir que Mina se lo fuera a quitar.

 **-Reto a que dejes que Midoriya juegue con tu cuerpo durante 6 minutos, de esa manera entenderán como me siento-** , retó Toru a Momo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

 **-Como quieras, solo recuerda que nuestro objetivo es Mina, no pelear entre nosotras-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad mirando de reojo a Toru.

 **-No es una pelea, solo quiero que sientas lo que yo en vez de estar tan tranquila con Midoriya-** , respondió Toru mirando de arriba abajo a Momo que mire como se le mire, estaba cómoda acariciando al dormido Izuku.

Momo giró su cabeza en dirección a Uraraka. **-Uraraka-chan, por favor ayúdame a subirlo sobre la cama-** , le pidió Momo a la castaña con tranquilidad mientras que esta última se mostró intrigada.

 **-¿Por qué no lo haces en el suelo?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad.

Momo desvió la mirada en otra dirección con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-P-Porque no quiero estar incomoda en el suelo-** , respondió Momo con un poco de vergüenza.

Uraraka le miraba con seriedad como si había visto a través de sus verdaderas intenciones. **(Entonces quieres estar cómoda mientras haces cosas con Deku, tenía razón sobre ti)** , pensaba Uraraka pero se restringió a solo ayudar a Momo a colocar a Izuku sobre la cama con su Quirk.

Este al estar encima de la cama, Izuku se mostró algo desorientado a causa del tranquilizante que estaba perdiendo ya su efecto.

 **-E-Ey Midoriya-** , dijo Momo con algo de vergüenza captando la atención del peliverde, que gira su cabeza para ver que a su lado estaba Momo sentada dándole la espalda mientras le miraba por encima del hombro. **-¿P-Podrías acercarte?-** , le pidió ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

 **-Señorita malvavisco-** , dijo Izuku con un tono de voz más intenso mientras se acercaba lentamente a la espalda de ella que se veía cautivadora al verse avergonzada en ropa interior.

Izuku llegó hasta detrás de ella estando su respiración chocando contra el cuello de Momo. Él se tomó un momento para girarse a verle a ella como si pidiera permiso y Momo no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-Adelante-** , dijo Momo dando su consentimiento y allí Izuku comenzó a besar el cuello de Momo delicadamente provocando que ella se estremeciera y se cubriera la boca con una mano.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

E-Esto se siente… bien. No parece estar dominado por la lujuria y el alcohol en este momento, en vez de eso me trata como si fuéramos algo más, como si nuestra conexión fuera más íntima llegando a lo pasional en vez del mero deseo. No puedo negar que una que otra vez tuve algún sueño con Izuku en él, p-pero ninguno se acerca en lo más mínimo a lo real que se sienten sus besos recorriendo ahora mi espalda bajando poco a poco para nuevamente subir hasta mis hombros, es un milagro que pueda contener los sonidos que ansían salir de mis labios.

Sus manos comienzan a hacerse camino por mis costados hasta llegar a mi abdomen donde dan vueltas en círculos como si tantearan el terreno, siento vergüenza de que pueda creer que estoy algo subida de peso, suena absurdo considerando que está ebrio y que su razonamiento no da para preguntarse esas cosas, pero teniendo tan cerca a Izuku de mi piel no puedo evitar acomplejarme, ¿le gustará figura?, ¿no son mis pechos muy exagerados?, ¿soy suficiente para él?.

 **-¡Kyaaah~!-** , suelto ese vergonzoso sonido al sentir las dos manos de Izuku apretar mi sujetador causando que se hunda un poco en mis pechos.

 **-Eres perfecta-** , me dijo con un tono ronco y por lo menos para mí, demasiado provocativo hasta el punto en que mordí mi labio inferior para tratar de controlar mis deseos.

Sus dos simples palabras fueron suficientes para despejar mis dudas y ahora que juega con mis pechos suavemente mientras me besa el cuello sintiendo su respiración en mi piel, me siento en realidad muy bien, hasta el punto en que considero que esto es irreal. Es demasiado difícil creer que Izuku en estos momentos me está tratando no solamente como mujer, sino como una dama, dándose cuenta de mis problemas para solucionarlos con sus sinceras palabras.

 **-E-Espera Midoriya, estás siendo un poco rudo-** , le digo al sentir como su intensidad aumenta y sus besos se llenan de lujuria y pasión a la vez que sus manos ahora juegan con mis pechos más rápido que antes.

Mi cuerpo se siente ahora más caliente mientras siento sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus besos sobre mi piel. Mis mejillas se coloran más y suelto un vapor caliente de mi boca, además de que siento un hormigueo en mi intimidad… me estoy excitando. N-No debería de hacer tal cosa cuando estoy frente a mis amigas, p-pero es que Izuku no me lo está poniendo fácil, es culpa de él por hacerme sentir así, debería detenerlo inmediatamente, pero… se siente tan bien.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Grr, señorita malvavisco-** , gruñó Izuku como un depredador frente a su presa para después bajar una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de Momo para comenzar a frotársela, provocando que ahora si los gemidos escaparan de los labios de la pelinegra.

 **-Y-Ya pasaron los 6 minutos, debemos ayudarla-** , les dijo Kyouka a las demás mientras detenía la alerta del cronometro, es cierto que quería salvar a su amiga así como también quería evitar que Izuku llegara tan lejos con alguien que no fuera ella… ella solo ignoró ese pensamiento cuando llegó a su mente.

 **-¡Iré yo!, ¡no se preocupen que la alejaré de Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka con seguridad y una mirada seria mientras levantaba un pulgar a sus amigas.

 **-¡Contamos contigo, cadete Uraraka!-** , le dijo Mina a la castaña haciendo un saludo militar como si la mandara al campo de batalla.

Allí Uraraka también se subió a la cama y se acercaba de manera precavida a Izuku que seguía en su asalto a Momo que parecía estar completamente a su merced.

 **-Ey Deku-kun, t-tranquilízate y deja ir a Momo-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka al peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que hacia ademanes con sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero solo causó que este la volteara a ver con una mirada predadora al encontrar otro objetivo.

 **-P-Por favor suéltala y despu-¡Kyaaah!-** , no pudo terminar de hablar la castaña debido a que Izuku le había tomado de una mano para atraerla hacia él y rodear su cintura con su brazo y comenzar a besarle el cuello a Uraraka mientras que seguía asaltando la intimidad de Momo con su otro brazo.

 **-¡P-Por favor para Deku-kun!, ¡e-esto está mal!-** , pedía Uraraka tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, ya había caído en manos del Alpha que ahora le hacía varios chupetones en su pálida piel, hasta se le ocurrió el hacer un chupetón por encima del sujetador donde debería estar el pezón de ella.

 **-¡N-No chupes allí~!-** , gimió Uraraka sintiéndose caliente y avergonzada sintiendo como de manera no directa el peliverde le estaba succionando un pezón a través de la tela del sujetador.

Izuku dividía su atención entre la pelinegra y la castaña. Con un brazo masajeaba los pechos de Momo mientras que con el otro manoseaba el trasero de Uraraka, además variaba en los lugares en los cuales besaba a ambas chicas a excepción de sus caras, como si quisiera dejarles gemir.

 **-E-Esto ya está aumentando demasiado de intensidad-** , comentó Kyouka con las mejillas rojas mientras que inconscientemente frotaba sus piernas entre si ante la pequeña picazón que sentía en su entrepierna.

 **-Estoy segura de que la siguiente que vaya podrá detenerlo, es imposible que pueda atrapar a otra estando ocupado-** , aseguró Mina con seguridad y con un poquito de sangre saliendo de su nariz pensando que era su momento para brillar.

Allí Tsuyu da unos pasos adelante. **-I-Iré yo, no he sido de mucha ayuda para las demás, Gero~-** , les dijo a sus amigas que relacionaron su disposición a la cantidad de alcohol que nublaba su juicio, después de todo era imposible que Tsuyu siendo "la más pura" quisiera arriesgarse a meterse en ese campo de batalla.

 **-No creo que en tu estado actual debas ir, Tsuyu-chan-** , comentó Toru sinceramente preocupada por la mala decisión que está tomando su amiga.

 **-D-Déjenmelo a mí, Gero-** , les dijo Tsuyu a sus amigas para luego acercarse a la cama y subirse para lentamente comenzar a acercarse hacia la pervertida escena. **-O-Oye Midoriya-chan, p-por favor suelta a…-** , la pobre ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando Izuku plantó sus ojos sobre ella como si hubiera llegado otra presa. **-¡G-Gero!-** , dijo Tsuyu sorprendida antes de que Izuku se lanzara sobre ella con las otras dos.

Ahora el alcoholizado chico puso orden en su ahora territorio, las coloco a ellas tres sobre la cama, estando Momo a la izquierda, Tsuyu en el medio y Uraraka en la derecha. Todas ellas se encontraban en ropa interior con sus sexys y formados cuerpos a buena vista e Izuku se encontraba sobre Tsuyu apreciando el paisaje que tenía, y sin más no perdió tiempo y se dedicó a comer.

Su mano izquierda se fue a jugar con los pechos de Momo, su mano derecha fue a frotar la intimidad de Uraraka y él agachó su cabeza para comenzar a besar el cuello de Tsuyu que empezó a gemir junto con las otras dos ante los estímulos que les proporcionaba Izuzu.

 **-Ahora si necesitamos interrumpir nosotras juntas, no podemos confiarnos con ese macho de Midoriya-** , decía Mina babeando un poco por su boca mientras que dos líneas de sangre salían de su nariz.

 **-No suenas muy confiable cuando lo dices de esa manera-** , le dijo Kyouka con una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras aguantaba las ganas de llevarse las manos a su intimidad para darse placer.

 **-De cualquier manera ayudémoslas-** , les dijo Toru a sus amigas que asintieron en respuesta para luego las tres comenzar a formular un plan.

Volviendo con Izuku y las tres chicas, él predador de cabello verde se tomó su pequeño momento para alejarse y apreciar las expresiones de lujuria de su comida, pero para su impresión solo pudo ver caras muy vulnerables.

 **-D-Detente Midoriya, e-esto no debería de ser así -** , decía Momo con los ojos húmedos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que su expresión mostraba lo indefensa que estaba mientras se abrazaba así misma mirando a Izuku como si le suplicara parar.

 **-N-No más Deku-kun, p-por favor detente-** , le pidió Uraraka al peliverde con algo de dificultad a causa de su agitada respiración mientras que sus brazos estaban contraídos contra su pecho y tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

 **-P-Por favor Midoriya-chan, n-no quiero que las demás me vean así-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku con un tono quebradizo mientras se cubría el cuerpo y miraba fijamente al peliverde que se quedó atónito con los ojos ensanchados.

Las tres chicas compartían un sentimiento en común en ese momento: incomodidad. Las tres sabían que les gustaba la manera en la que el peliverde les proporcionaba placer, pero el hecho de que el peliverde se comportara de manera tan atrevida les hacia sentir una gran incomodidad en sus corazones. Como si supieran que si seguían llegarían a un punto sin retorno y no querían que eso sucediera con la bestia movida por el placer, sino con el verdadero Izuku que era el que las había cautivado.

El peliverde se alejaba lentamente de ellas mientras que sus manos temblaban un poco. **-¿C-Chicas?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido y mostrando preocupación en su rostro para impresión de todas las presentes.

 **-Parece que está recobrando la consciencia-** , comentó Kyouka sorprendida mientras que ella, Toru y Mina antes estaban preparadas para lanzarse sobre Izuku para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

 **-¿Eso es bueno o es malo en la situación en la que estamos?-** , preguntó Toru intrigada mientras miraba a su amiga.

 **-Averigüémoslo-** , contestó Kyouka con seriedad preparada para saltar a por el peliverde en el momento donde se volviera a mostrar salvaje.

 **-¡Nghhh!-** , Izuku se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante la punzada de dolor que estaba sintiendo, cosa que preocupó a las seis chicas. **–L-Lo siento chicas, no f-fue mi intensión hacerles eso-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentía demasiado cansado y sus ojos le pesaban al momento de apoyarse sobre sus manos.

Las seis chicas comprendieron las cortas palabras de Izuku, no era él mismo en esos momentos donde el alcohol lo hacía volverse un predador con sed de placer, era a causa de que el alcohol liberaba sus instintos más primitivos y el hecho de estarle tentando en lo que llevan de juego no fue de mucha ayuda para mantenerlo tranquilo.

 **-Puedes acostarte junto a mí, Izuku-kun-** , le ofreció Momo con una pequeña sonrisa extendiendo sus manos hacia al peliverde que parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a caer rendido presa del sueño.

 **-No, acuéstate conmigo, Deku-kun-** , le dijo Uraraka a Izuku mientras le sonreía con cariño y también extendía sus brazos hacia él para recibirle.

 **-N-No me molestaría que te acostaras conmigo, Midoriya-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que tímidamente le extendía sus manos a Izuku que las miraba a las tres con una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku se levantó para quedar apoyado de sus rodillas mientras que lentamente cerraba sus ojos y caía para atrás donde terminaría cayéndose de la cama contra él suelo, por lo cual rápidamente las tres chicas se levantaron rápidamente para sostenerlo de sus brazos en lo que Mina, Toru y Kyouka le empujaban la espalda desde afuera de la cama. Las seis habían colaborado para que no se cayera.

 **-Parece agotado, en definitiva el alcohol hace cosas raras con Deku-kun-** , comentó Uraraka mirando como su mejor amigo estaba profundamente dormido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y susurrando cosas inentendibles, pero ahora ya no sonreía.

 **-Es anormal el cómo le afecta el alcohol a Izuku-kun, ha dormido varias veces y aun así puede descontrolarse cuando le provocan, lo que acabamos de ver fue solo culpa de nosotras-** , dijo Momo con seriedad mientras que pensaba seriamente en lo que estaban haciendo, ¿estaban utilizándolo como un juguete?.

 **-Ahora que estamos, ¿por qué ahora te tomas tantas confianzas para llamarlo por su nombre?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Momo con seriedad y enojo, causando que la pelinegra gire su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

 **-Yo puedo llamarlo como quiera, seguro no le molestará, ya varias veces me dijo que podía llamarle así-** , replicó Momo mirando de reojo a la castaña que se enfureció un poco más.

 **-Disculpen si las interrumpo, ¿pero acaso olvidaron que casi participan en una orgía con Midoriya?-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa pícara captando la atención de Momo, Uraraka y Tsuyu que se pusieron inmediatamente rojas junto con Kyouka y Toru que se hicieron una imagen mental.

 **-¡Haha, ahora si las pillé!, ¡si saben que es una orgía!-** , exclamó Mina divertida y burlándose de sus amigas que se sintieron avergonzadas y otras molestas.

 **-E-Es por culpa del estúpido de Mineta que todo el tiempo dice esas cochinadas-** , dijo Kyouka con enojo hacia Mina ya que el enano pelimorado se la pasaba diciendo cosas pervertidas sin ninguna vergüenza.

 **-Hahaha, de cualquier manera ustedes tres bájense de allí para dejar a Midoriya descansar-** , les dijo Mina a las tres chicas sobre la cama que asintieron con calma.

Luego de eso las chicas acomodaron a Izuku sobre la cama, acostando su cabeza sobre una almohada y estando este profundamente dormido mientras que las seis chicas estaban paradas viendo concretamente a Mina.

 **-¿Ahora nos obligaras a quitarnos más ropa, verdad?-** , preguntó Momo desanimada y agachando la cabeza agotada emocionalmente.

 **-Nop, la verdad es que lo he pensado y creo que de este punto no deberíamos quitarnos más prendas hasta más adelante-** , respondió Mina con tranquilidad sorprendiendo al resto.

 **-Gero, me alegra oírlo Mina-chan, ¿pero por qué?-** , preguntó Tsuyu intrigada con un dedo en su mentón.

 **-Pues no sería agradable que de casualidad algún chico o Aizawa-Sensei entré al edificio y nos vea desnudas por los pasillos, sería muy vergonzoso-** , dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados mientras que las demás le daban la razón. **-Por eso solo andaremos en ropa interior hasta que en la siguiente ronda nos comenzaremos a poner los trajes que Momo-chan tiene bajo su cama-** , declaró la pelirosa con autoridad mientras que golpeaba su palma con un puño.

 **-¿Ósea que todas vamos a disfrazarnos con los trajes pervertidos que compró Mineta?-** , preguntó Kyouka no muy conforme con la idea.

 **-¿Es eso o ir en ropa interior?, ¿qué prefieren?-** , preguntó Mina con una expresión fría como si fuera un jefe de una mafia.

 **-Trajes-** , respondieron las demás de manera inmediata mientras levantaban la mano.

 **-¡Pues está decido!, ahora toca el descanso que acordamos-** , anunció Mina con alegría mirando a sus amigas.

 **-Está vez yo me quedaré a cuidar de Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con serenidad captando la atención del resto, pero sobretodo de Uraraka.

 **-Me niego a que estés tú sola con él-** , se opuso Uraraka con seriedad y frustrada por no haber sido más rápida en pedir el privilegio de cuidar al peliverde.

 **-Déjame terminar, quería decir que estaré junto con Kyouka-chan y de esa manera no tendrás algún problema, ¿cierto?-** , le dijo Momo a todas pero mirando concretamente a la castaña que infló sus mejillas en un mohín.

 **-Supongo-** , respondió Uraraka cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de forma enojada pero adorable.

 **-Pues nos vemos en 10 minutos, nos encontramos nuevamente aquí-** , les dijo Mina a todas que asintieron en respuesta, luego se giró a ver a Tsuyu. **-Ey Tsuyu-chan, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño?-** , le preguntó mientras se aproximaba a la salida junto a la peliverde que asintió.

 **-Claro Mina-chan-** , aceptó Tsuyu para luego ambas serlas primeras en salir seguidas de Uraraka y Toru.

 **-Oye Toru, necesito hablar contigo un momento-** , le dijo Uraraka a Toru con seriedad tomando de la mano a su chica invisible para luego arrastrarla a otro lugar cuando apenas salieron del cuarto de Momo.

Momo solo suspiró cansada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama abrazando a la matryoshka de Izuku. **-Esto se está complicando-** , dijo Momo mirando el suelo y pensando a fondo lo que le estaban haciendo ellas a Izuku.

Luego Kyouka se sienta a su lado con una expresión amable mientras le pone una mano sobre su hombro captando su atención. **-No te desanimes Momo, vamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedió-** , dijo Jirou y Momo sonrió para asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Uraraka***_

Ahora estaban Uraraka y Toru en la habitación de la primera luego de haber iniciado el descanso.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru con curiosidad a su amiga que de la nada le arrastró a su habitación sin explicarle nada.

Uraraka le miró con una expresión algo seria. **-Creo que es más que lógico suponer que Momo-chan y Kyouka-chan parecen estar confabuladas, ¿no te parece?-** , dijo ella y Toru se puso pensativa.

 **-La verdad es que eso parece, se ven como si estuvieran ayudándose entre si-** , dijo Toru recordando las miradas que compartían ambas pelinegras.

 **-Exacto, creo que sé la razón de eso-** , dijo Uraraka pescando la atención e intriga de la chica invisible.

 **-¿Cuál?-** , preguntó Toru muy interesada.

 **-Momo-chan debió de convencer a Kyouka-chan de alguna forma para ayudarla a ganar el juego, puede que Momo-chan tenga las mismas intenciones que Mina-** , le explicó Uraraka a su amiga con seriedad mientras que Toru aunque no lo parecía estaba sudando.

 **-C-Claro, e-en definitiva no tiene que pensar de esa forma-** , dijo Toru con un poco de nervios ya que puede que en algún momento llegara a también considerar quedarse a Izuku con intenciones nada santas.

 **-!Por eso quiero que tú y yo también formemos una alianza Toru-chan!, !nos ayudaremos mutuamente para no dejar que ni Mina ni Momo-chan ganen a Deku-kun!-** , le propuso Uraraka con una expresión decidida y segura de sí misma mientras que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Toru.

 **-¡De acuerdo!, ¡suena divertido!-** , aceptó Toru con alegría, provocando una sonrisa en la castaña.

 **-Cuando nos encontremos con Tsuyu-chan entonces también le propondré el unirse a nosotras, de esa manera seremos mayoría y tendremos ventaja-** , dijo la castaña con una sonrisa confiada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Pareces una estratega Uraraka-chan, ¡te oyes muy inteligente!-** , comentó Toru emocionada y asombrada por ese lado pensativo de la castaña que había desarrollado luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Izuku.

 **-Entonces somos aliadas, Toru-chan, cuento contigo-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga invisible mientras le extendía una mano en forma de contrato o confirmación de su alianza.

 **-Lo mismo digo, Uraraka-chan-** , respondió Toru con alegría y estrechando su mano para luego quedar formalizada la alianza de ellas dos.

* * *

 _ ***En los Baños de las Chicas***_

En esos momentos Mina y Tsuyu se encontraban frente a los lavados y el gran espejo del baño mientras se lavaban las manos.

 **-E-Espero que estos mareos se me pasen pronto, Gero~-** , dijo Tsuyu algo desorientada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

 **-No te preocupes, bebiendo agua puedes pasar un poco el efecto-** , le dijo Mina a la peliverde con tranquilidad.

 **-Gracias, Mina-chan-** , agradeció Tsuyu igual con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso ambas se vieron en un silencio en el cual Mina miraba directamente a Tsuyu que no sabía la razón de ello.

 **-Tengo algo que decirte, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo Mina a la peliverde mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el lavado.

 **-Dime Mina-chan, ¿qué sucede?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con curiosidad y Mina sonrió de lado.

 **-Tengo una interesante propuesta para ti-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa de lado apoyando su peso en una pierna y Tsuyu levanta una ceja intrigada.

 **-¿Gero?-** , preguntó Tsuyu confundida sin saber que lo que le diría Mina tendría relevancia en el curso del juego durante las siguientes rondas.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las Jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako: II_**

 _ **Kyouka: III**_

 _ **Tsuyu: I**_

 _ **Mina: III**_

 _ **Toru: II**_

 _ **Momo: III**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Estoy consciente que no es lo que muchos esperaban, pues lo normal sería ecchi gratuito que no voy a negar que va a volver a aparecer, pero todo tiene una razón. Ahora profundizaré en como las chicas ven el juego y sus objetivos con Izuku, básicamente dejar claro las cosas y su percepción del juego donde en realidad se están aprovechando del peliverde alcoholizado.

Lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante puede ser un poco más variado además de ecchi, pero aun así me aseguraré de que eso tampoco falte. Así que por favor sigan comentando como hasta el momento de cómo les pareció el capítulo y si tienen alguna idea para los trajes que utilizaran las chicas en la siguiente ronda.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin dada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	6. Roces y Conflictos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Honestamente estoy sorprendido con el recibimiento que está recibiendo esta historia, me alegra y perturbar por partes iguales XD y espero que siga así hasta el final. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Finalmente aquí esta este capítulo para continuar los asuntos pendientes del anterior, espero te guste y siguas apoyando al bando que tomaste.

 **Blackpackager:** Quien sabe, quizás si quizás no, quizás ellas serán las que se lancen sobre él o viene alguien para interrumpir la acción, quizás solo estoy diciendo todo para confundirte, quien sabe XD.

 **luiscario:** jeje, Me imagino a Toru como científica y su creación NekoDeku se sale de control para hacerse el gobernante de un harem XD, llámame loco pero creo que quieres Yuri… nah, seguro es mi imaginación.

 **Anderson Yagami:** Si amigo, y fíjate que aún queda fic 7w7.

 **Manly bandana:** No quiero hacerlo baka, es muy vulgar.

 **kool-aidman507:** Me alegra haber cumplido tus expectativas y créeme que aún tengo mucho preparado 7w7. Aún queda fic para rato entonces me esforzaré por no decepcionarte. Con respecto a la versión con las chicas de la clase B, umm… la verdad es que tengo una idea similar que es alternativa a este fic, en esa versión no serán retos como aquí pues aquí ya recopilo muchos retos y no tendré material para trabajar, por esa razón las cosas serán algo distintas pero el objetivo de harem con la clase B es posible, todo depende de si les gusta la idea.

 **Soto9041:** me hace feliz que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también.

 **aFO-82:** Entonces ya has elegido tu bando, ten por seguro que ellas serán de temer pero las otras tampoco se quedaran atrás.

 **Guest1:** Buena pregunta, los sentimientos de Izuku por las chicas son desconocidos hasta el momento pero más adelante puede que se sepa, que si confunde a Momo con Ochako eso no tiene relación, más bien Izuku en ese estado ni siquiera sabe que es Momo, solo siente tranquilidad al identificar a "la señorita malvavisco", no quiero dejar nada en concreto todavía. Básicamente en ese momento Momo malentendió a Izuku pensando que se estaba dirigiendo a ella sabiendo de su identidad.

 **Guest2:** Resulta que en los estándares de belleza actual se ha fomentado cuerpos perfectos a través de películas, series, revistas y demás medios de entretenimiento, se ha idealizado el cuerpo "ideal" que cada persona "debería" tener o aspirar a ello. En consecuencia en la mayoría de historias él o la protagonista son bien parecidos adoptando rasgos que le distinguen como deseable o atractivo/a, por eso se tiene la costumbre de retroalimentar este sistema ignorando rasgos humanos más reales, como lo es la baja estatura, ser delgado, falta de músculos o ser algo gordito. En resumen se ha formado absurdamente un estándar de belleza en el cual los aspectos diferentes no son tan bien recibidos por la mayoría. Espero me perdones por no poder explicarme mejor pero no puedo hacerlo a menos que fuera por PM y con más libertad, me dejé varios puntos delicados y este es un tema que se debe tratar más profundamente y con calma.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado la anterior actualización. No te preocupes en apresurarte a dar retos, tengo hasta de sobra con todos los que dieron XD, espero y te guste este capítulo.

 **Kachorro:** No estás enfermo amigo, TODOS los que leen este fic lo están siendo encabezados por mí que soy el autor jeje. Tu sugerencia ha sido escuchada y será analizada a fondo con respecto a Momo, los seguidores de Ero-sennin tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, eso de Izuku necesitando orinar ya lo tenía planeado y va a suceder pronto y el traje de vaca desde el principio lo tengo anotado, es imposible que llegara a faltar XD.

 **sasshi316:** Que bien que te hayan divertido, gracias por tus ideas de trajes.

 **Archer Emiya:** Me llena de alegría saber que te está gustando la historia, y si, si habrá una escena para pasar caramelos con la boca, será más pronto de lo que crees, y Mina también tiene un límite en unos sentidos que averiguaran más adelante, pero digamos que por muy pervertida que sea hay cosas simplemente no puede hacer.

 **KenTanaka1350:** Que bien que coincidamos en que deben entender que lo que hacen no es correcto, hay que resaltarlo para más profundidad. Con respecto al trato con Momo sé que parece como que le tengo favoritismo en la historia _(aunque es cierto que es mi ship favorito)_ , pero en realidad la razón de la docilidad de Izuku sirve para influenciar en el modo de pensar de ella, de modo que más adelante se forme un conflicto más intenso entre las chicas donde ella utilice esa carta a su favor. Tranquis que las demás también tendrán su merecido trato con Izuku, solo que de maneras diferentes. Gracias por tus ideas de los trajes y no te apresures en dar retos, más bien tengo de sobra como hasta finalizar el fic.

 **Conuk:** Me gusto esa comparación que hiciste con las señoras de liquidación XD. Sin duda tus ideas de trajes son ingeniosas y las tomaré en cuenta, gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Entonces coincidimos en que es apropiado profundizar en ese tema, después de todo es una manera de desarrollar mejor a las chicas y sus convicciones además de sus pensamientos sobre lo que hacen, gracias por comentar.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias nuevamente por comentar.

 **mrCRACKZvid:** Me alegra contar con tu apoyo y que te esté gustando el fic, no actualicé más rápido porque no pude, pero espero que este capítulo valga la espera.

 **RubyLRed:** Jeje, quisiera que escribieras como te imaginas esa escena, nada más me pongo a reír al imaginarme las reacciones de las chicas XD, gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **AlexanderLectorDeFanfics:** Es Bueno que hayas entendido la referencia, yo todo el tiempo respondo "Internet" para preguntas que me hacen mis padres jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, con respecto a Izuku peleando al estilo de puño borracho de Bacchus, pues sería algo similar con la diferencia de que Izuku fue más agresivo y caótico. Por ultimo veo que te contagié completamente el virus Izumo, en ese caso te doy la bienvenida a la familia, ¡viva el Izumo!.

 **Mr chef:** Que triste que no aparecerá Midnight, más que nada porque no le toca a ella en este fic. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Roces y Conflictos**_

Una vez terminada la cuarta ronda, Mina, Tsuyu, Uraraka y Toru salieron de la habitación de Momo dejando a esta y a Kyouka a solas con Izuku que descansaba en la cama de la Yaoyorozu.

El ambiente estaba algo incómodo después de lo sucedido la anterior ronda y en estos momentos Momo se encontraba pensativa abrazando la matryoshka de Izuku mientras que a su lado estaba sentada Kyouka viéndole con calma.

 **-Entonces Momo, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su amiga con intriga queriendo saber la razón de su silencio.

Momo ante la pregunta agacha un poco la cabeza. **-No lo sé, solo que… pienso que estamos haciendo algo malo-** , le respondió a Kyouka algo decaída.

 **-Pues todas sabemos que hacer esto es humillante y demasiado pervertido-** , dijo Kyouka con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca un poco una mejilla.

Momo se recompuso con seriedad para mirar directamente a Kyouka. **-No me refiero a eso y creo que tú también lo sabes-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga y esta deja de sonreír sabiendo a donde quería llegar. **-Estamos abusando de Izuku-kun aprovechándonos de que está alcoholizado-** , agregó ella agachando la cabeza notablemente disgustada con las acciones que han hecho durante todo el juego.

Kyouka al notar a su amiga triste, le sonrió y le puso una mano en un hombro. **-Oye vamos, nada más hacemos esto para salvar a Midoriya de las intenciones de Mina y lo sabes-** , le dijo a Momo esperando poder animarla de esa manera.

 **-Aun si esa es nuestra intención sigue estando mal lo que hacemos, además de que Toru y Uraraka también pueden tener las mismas intenciones que Mina-** , contestó Momo frunciendo un poco el ceño con algo de enojo.

Kyouka al escucharle suspiró cansada. **-Veo tu punto, pero aun así no podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso, ¿o es que acaso tirarás la toalla para dárselo en bandeja de plata a Mina?-** , preguntó Jirou con calma y de inmediato Momo alzó la cabeza.

 **-Claro que no-** , respondió Momo con seguridad y convicción haciendo que Kyouka se sorprenda un poco. **-Solo que…-** , luego ella baja la mirada con algo de pena. **-No me gustaría saber que se han aprovechado de mí en mi momento más vulnerable, que jugaron conmigo como un juguete y que me trataron como un premio de un juego tonto-** , decía Momo sintiéndose culpable por lo que le están haciendo a Izuku.

Kyouka desvió la mirada hacia atrás para ver al dichoso peliverde que estaba descansando en el centro de la cama. Momo tenía razón y ella lo sabía, sabía que hacían mal en hacerle ese tipo de cosas como si fuera un juguete además de tratarlo como un objeto a ganar en el juego.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero ella nunca deseó que eso sucediera así, no esperaba tener que participar en ese juego para salvarlo de Mina, pero debía hacerlo, ella se veía en la obligación de hacerlo o por lo menos es lo que ella se dice así misma, no es como si pudiera desviar la mirada haciéndose la indiferente ante la idea de que Mina abuse de su amable amigo.

 **-Lo comprendo y créeme que me saldría de este pervertido juego si pudiera, pero…-** , decía Kyouka con calma para luego girarse a ver a Momo que levantó la mirada apara verle. **-No puedo dejarle a Midoriya a Mina así como así-** , dijo ella con una sonrisa confortable y cálida que sorprendió a Momo. **-Sé qué hacemos mal a Midoriya manipulándolo de esta manera, y… probablemente esté molesto con nosotras cuando despierte-** , decía Jirou bajando la cabeza algo triste ante la idea de que el peliverde se moleste con ella.

 **-N-No creo que Izuku-kun se vaya a molestar con nosotras, solo estamos ayudándole-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con algo de nervios debido a que no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Izuku se molestara con ella, si de verdad eso sucedía, ¿Cómo iba a afrontarlo ella?, ¿qué podía decir o hacer para obtener su perdón?, ahora su mente estaba más caótica que antes.

 **-Pero es como tú dijiste Momo, sería normal que se molestara al saber que fue abusado como un juguete y tratado como un premio-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa decaída mirando su regazo, para luego cerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano izquierda al corazón. **-Pero está bien para mí, aunque esté molesto conmigo puedo vivir sabiendo que hice lo correcto, seguramente él haría lo mismo-** , agregó la pelinegra con tranquilidad y un aura cálida mientras que inconscientemente su mano derecha se acercaba a sujetar una mano del dormido chico.

Momo se quedó en silencio viendo con sorpresa a su amiga que de verdad le había conmovido con sus palabras. Parecía tan pacífica al decir eso que parecía que se sacrificaba por una causa noble, buscaba seguir con el juego para ayudar a Izuku a pesar de saber que podría ganarse su enojo, esto hizo que Momo recapacitara sobre algo.

 **-Sé que esta pregunta puede ser absurda, pero…-** , decía Momo aun algo incrédula mientras veía a Kyouka, captando la atención de ella que abrió los ojos para voltearse a verle.

 **-¿Qué pregunta?-** , preguntó Kyouka curiosa viendo a Momo, la cual se puso algo nerviosa.

 **-N-Ninguna, es solo cosa de mi imaginación o algo así-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa tensa pensando que a lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas y quizás no deba preguntarle eso a su amiga.

 **-Oh vamos, ¿crees de verdad que lo voy a pasar por alto?, escúpelo de una vez-** , le dijo Kyouka a Momo con su usual sonrisa relajada y confiada ya viéndose intrigada por lo que le preguntaría Momo.

 **-S-Solo me preguntaba si a ti…-** , decía Momo agachando la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se aferraba un poco más al muñeco de Izuku. **-¿Te gusta Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó a Kyouka viéndole entre intriga y seriedad.

Allí la habitación se vio invadida por un asfixiante silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por los murmullos del peliverde. Momo tenía su mirada fija en Kyouka mientras que esta parecía haberse congelado ante esa repentina y comprometedora pregunta.

La mente de Kyouka se vio abrumada por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir Izuku y ante eso su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas comenzaron a tildarse tenuemente de rojo. No sabía qué decir, qué sentir o qué pensar en esos momentos, pero sabía que su amiga esperaba una respuesta y solo tragó saliva tratando de mantener la calma.

 **-Para nada, solo lo veo como amigo-** , respondió Kyouka con simpleza y sacudiendo una mano al frente de su cara en negación con intención de quitarle la curiosidad a Momo.

 **-¿En serio?, podría jurar que por un momento parecía que…-** , decía Momo no muy convencida con la respuesta de su amiga, pues podía asegurar de que percibía algo de cercanía de Kyouka cuando hablaba de Izuku.

 **-Es solo cosa tuya-** , recalcó Kyouka disimulando despreocupación y tranquilidad mientras que internamente estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

Luego de eso ambas chicas se quedaron nuevamente en silencio pero ahora el ambiente estaba más ligero que antes. Momo miraba su regazo pensativa mientras que Kyouka levantaba su vista al techo con calma tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Al paso de un minuto, Kyouka se giró a ver a su amiga rica. **-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a Momo con una sonrisa relajada.

Momo levantó la cabeza y asintió con seriedad. **-Sigo pensando que está mal lo que hacemos, pero si es para salvar a Izuku-kun entonces no me importa que se moleste conmigo después-** , respondió Momo con una mirada decidida dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias con tal de evitar que su amor platónico fuera a ser de Mina.

Kyouka al escucharle sonrió tratando de ver el lado positivo. **-Bien dicho, de cualquier manera estamos hablando de Midoriya, no hay nadie más comprensivo que él, seguramente una vez se entere de todo entonces nos perdonará-** , dijo la pelinegra con calma conociendo como es ese lado de Izuku que le atraía… e-es decir que le agradaba.

 **-Cierto, Izuku-kun es muy amable-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa cálida mientras que abrazaba con cariño al matryoshka de Izuku.

Kyoka se le quedó viendo atentamente ante la forma en que dijo esas palabras. **-No me pudiste responder la anterior vez Momo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual te esfuerzas tanto?-** , le preguntó Jirou a su amiga pelinegra que al escucharle se tensó un poco.

 **-Yo…-** ¸decía Momo mientras que la respuesta llegaba a su mente. **-¡Lo hago porque es Izuku-kun!-** , respondió con convicción mientras se ponía de pie para mirar a Kyouka. **-Si fuera cualquier otro de la clase entonces estaría bien dárselo a Mina, ¡pero si es Midoriya me rehúso a hacerlo!-** , exclamó Momo con fuerza y confianza en lo que decía, causando que Kyouka sonriera levemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

 **-Entonces no soy la única-** , susurró Kyouka para sí misma mientras veía de reojo a Izuku que tenía una sonrisa en su dormido rostro, lo cual causó que la pelinegra se enterneciera un poco y que sus mejillas se coloraran tenuemente.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Kyouka?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amiga con intriga.

 **-Que ya pasaron los diez minutos, las demás deberían estar por llegar-** , le dijo Kyouka a Momo con calma volteándose a verle.

Luego por coincidencia la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Toru y Uraraka.

 **-Hola de nuevo, chicas-** , las saludó Toru con alegría y dando unos ligeros saltitos infantiles.

Uraraka le seguía con serenidad hasta que fijó su mirada en Momo. **-Hola-** , dijo la castaña secamente y de una manera algo hostil para luego acercarse a su amiga invisible.

 **-Ahora solo faltan Mina y Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Momo con serenidad ignorando el saludo de Uraraka.

 **-¿Nos extrañaron?-** , les preguntó Mina a sus amigas mientras asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta para luego entrar con alegría usual en ella mientras cargaba una caja mediana detrás de su espalda.

Detrás de ella entraba Tsuyu que cerró la puerta al entrar. **-Hola de nuevo, Gero-** , las saludó Tsuyu con calma para luego acercarse al grupo.

Todas se volvieron a ubicar en círculo en el suelo con la atención puesta en Mina que parecía tener algo que decir.

 **-Bueno, ahora que estamos todas podemos continuar por donde lo dejamos-** , les decía Mina a sus amigas con emoción para luego mostrarles la caja que trajo y tenía un hoyo en la zona superior. **-Me traje esta caja conmigo de mi habitación, dentro habrán papeles con los trajes que están debajo de la cama de Momo-chan-** , les decía la pelirosa mientras miraba concretamente a Momo. **-Ella una vez ponga los papeles, todas tomaremos uno cada ronda para ir cambiando continuamente, ¿entendido?-** , les explicaba y todas asentían con la cabeza.

 **-Entonces lo dejaremos al azar, me agrada esa idea con tal de que no me toquen trajes vergonzosos-** , decía Kyouka con una sonrisa de lado y cruzándose de brazos con seguridad, después de todo no habría un traje más vergonzoso para ella que el de enfermera.

Luego ocurre una pequeña transición mágica adelantándonos un tiempo más adelante donde las chicas ya llevaban puestos los trajes que les haba tocado.

 **-¿Me están jodiendo, cierto?-** , preguntó Kyouka con una cara de pocos amigos, pues el traje que ahora llevaba no era uno exactamente decente que digamos.

Llevaba el traje de una Kunoichi de color negro con bordes rojos. El yukata no poseía mangas dejando ver sus brazos y dejaba una gran vista al escote de Kyouka que era cubierto por una maya negra algo translucida. Luego también sus esbeltas y provocativas piernas estaban al descubierto y solo una falda negra del traje bajaba por su entrepierna hasta sus rodillas dejando poco a la imaginación pues a los laterales descubría la piel de ella hasta la cintura. Ella también lleva una pequeña mascarilla negra sobre su cuello y unas tobilleras negras.

 **-Este traje se supone que es de un ninja, ¿cierto?, ¿¡entonces por qué revela tanto!?-** , exclamaba Kyouka disgustada y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras jalaba con ambas manos su falda sobre su entrepierna con vergüenza para cubrir la vergonzosa ropa interior que llevaba.

 **-Más concretamente es de una Kunoichi-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con calma mientras estaba abrazándose así misma con algo de vergüenza, pues ella por su parte literalmente llevaba una copia del traje de heroína de Mt Lady con algunos ligeros cambios.

La licra del traje se apegaba mucho al muy bien formado cuerpo de la pelinegra resaltando su cadera y sus pechos, pero en la zona del abdomen y sobre los pezones habían unos corazones de color morado que le daban un toque erótico al traje. Momo también llevaba la mascarilla con cuernos de Mt Lady y llevaba su cabello suelto al igual que la heroína.

 **-Me da igual, esto es humillante-** , le respondió Kyouka a su amiga con incomodidad y sin todavía pasar su vergüenza.

 **-No seas quejona Kyouka-chan, tú viste que fue completamente al azar, a mí tampoco me gusta el mío-** , le dijo Uraraka a Jirou a modo de reproche mientras tenía una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra se acomodaba la parte trasera del pantalón que le quedaba ajustado.

Ella llevaba un traje de mecánica que constaba de un pantalón ajustado hasta las pantorrillas con algunas partes rotas en las rodillas y los muslos, una camisa de tirantes de color blanco ajustada que dejaba al descubierto parte del escote de la castaña y su ombligo, también llevaba una gorra de camionero hacia atrás y unos guantes de trabajo negros algo sucios.

 **-Cierto, por lo menos no estás haciendo Cosplay de Mt Lady-** , le dijo Momo a su aliada con serenidad pensando que su traje era más humillante que el de Kunoichi, pues los corazones sobre los pezones le daban mucha vergüenza aunque no lo demostrara.

 **-Este traje de conejita es como esos que veo en animes-** , se decía Toru con emoción mientras se inspeccionaba así misma viendo por encima del hombro como al final de su espalda había una pequeña y afelpada cola de conejo blanca.

Pues sí, Toru en esos momentos llevaba un traje de conejita playboy. Mayas negras ajustadas que cubrían enteramente sus piernas haciéndolas ver provocativas, llevaba unos guantes negros hasta los hombros, el traje acentuaba su cintura y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y en la zona del escote parecía estar más estirado debido al tamaño de sus pechos. Por ultimo ella lleva unas orejas de conejo de color blanco sobre su cabeza invisible.

 **-¡Te queda muy bien Toru-chan!, ¡con ese traje resalta tu figura!-** , le alagó Mina con alegría mientras tenia ambas manos puestas sobre su cintura y veía como su amiga invisible daba algunos saltos de conejo.

Mina por su parte llevaba un traje… muy conocido. Constaba de cuero negro descubriendo parte de su escote, mostraba sus hombros al desnudo, guantes hasta los antebrazos, botas negras hasta las pantorrillas, zarcillos de metal en la parte trasera del traje para ajustarlo, llevaba una correa de mascota con púas de metal y llevaba un cinturón donde llevaba un látigo negro. Mina llevaba puesto un traje de sádica BDSM.

 **-¿Cómo es que puedes llevar eso puesto sin avergonzarte, Mina-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga pelirosa que llevaba ese atuendo tan pervertido sin mostrarse avergonzada en lo absoluto.

Tsuyu llevaba un traje de Maid con la falda recortada hasta por encima de las rodillas. Las medias blancas cubrían hasta los muslos, lleva guantes blancos en las manos y una diadema de sirvienta sobre su cabeza haciendo ver a la peliverde como una verdadera Maid tímida y elegante.

 **-Tampoco es como si me gustara llevarlo, es simplemente que puedo tolerarlo-** , respondió Mina con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros mirando a su amiga. **-¡Tú por otra parte te ves muy linda de Maid, Tsuyu-chan!-** , le dijo la pelirosa a Tsuyu con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica rana.

 **-G-Gracias, pero aun así me da un poco de vergüenza, Gero-** , contestaba Tsuyu agachando la cabeza con timidez mientras sus manos se aferraban al delantal blanco que llevaba.

 **-Bueno, comencemos de una buena vez que estamos tardando-** , les dijo Mina a todas que nuevamente se ubicaron en círculo para comenzar la ronda de una vez.

 **-Le toca a Momo-chan, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo a su amiga pelinegra.

 **-Una pregunta Mina, ¿está permitido darle el turno a alguien más, cierto?-** , le preguntó Momo a la pelirosa con calma causando que ella se extrañase.

 **-¿Uh?, bueno… supongo que si-** , respondió Mina algo insegura ya que no había dicho que no se podía en las reglas.

 **-En ese caso te doy mi turno de retar primero-** , le dijo Momo a Mina para sorpresa del resto a excepción de Kyouka.

 **-Umm, ¿está bien?-** , aceptó Mina algo confundida pero no le quiso dar más vueltas y señaló a Toru. **-¡Yo te reto a ti, Toru-chan!-** , exclamó Mina con una gran sonrisa mientras que Toru se movía algo nerviosa en su lugar.

 **-O-Okey-** , dijo Toru algo ansiosa e inquieta esperando no recibir un reto que de nuevo la ponga en desventaja con Izuku una vez este pierda el control.

 **-Te reto a acariciar el cuerpo de Midoriya con los pies durante 5 minutos-** , le retó Mina y Toru se vio algo extrañada.

 **-¿Solo eso?, es pan comido-** , dijo Toru aliviada sin verle la dificultad al reto, parece que tuvo buena suerte.

 **-Pero lo que harás será hacerlo sutilmente para estimularlo, ¿entendiste?-** , recalcó Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida para luego guiñarle un ojo a su amiga invisible que suspiró frustrada.

 **-Yo y mi gran boca-** , se dijo Toru algo decaída para luego ponerse de pie.

 **-Tu puedes Toru-chan, sé que puedes-** , le dijo Uraraka a su aliada con una mirada segura y un pulgar en alto para animarle, cosa que funcionó.

 **-¡Lo lograré!, ¡solo mírenme!-** , exclamó Toru con determinación y armándose de valor para acercarse a la cama y subirse a ella para quedar de pie frente a Izuku, el cual tiene las piernas y los brazos extendidos en toda su comodidad.

Toru tragó saliva y dirigió su pie derecho al torso del peliverde para comenzar a acariciarle sutilmente mientras que Kyouka activaba el cronometro de su teléfono.

 **-Ngh, eso hace cosquillas-** , decía Izuku algo incómodo por el tacto en su abdomen y se movió un poco en consecuencia.

 **-L-Lo siento Midoriya, pero debo hacerlo para salvarte-** , se dijo Toru a sí misma en voz baja para luego proceder en su labor de recorrer el cuerpo de Izuku con sus pies cubiertos por las medias del traje de coneja playboy.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

Mi pie deambula sobre su pecho para descenderlo lentamente sobre su abdomen provocando que comience a quejarse más continuamente y que libere leves gruñidos que me hacen sentir algo extraño en mi interior. Verlo tan tranquilo y siendo fácilmente influenciable por mi roce me hace sentir bien de una forma que no esperaba, se siente bien de una manera diferente a cuando se vuelve salvaje y me somete, pienso que ahora entiendo un poco a Mina.

P-Pero no debo pensar de esa manera de nuevo, desde que comencemos este juego he estado cayendo una y otra vez ante esa sensación que me hace experimentar Midoriya. Hace que mi corazón se agite rápidamente y que mi cuerpo no cumpla con lo que dice mi cerebro, hace que mis pensamientos se confundan y se enreden de formas que no puedo explicar en absoluto. Esa clase de cosas solo le llegan a pasar a alguien en las películas o animes cuando está enamorado, y yo no estoy enamorada de Midoriya… ¿estoy enamorada de Midoriya?... ¡E-Eso no es posible!.

V-Vale que es amable, generoso, honesto, servicial, comprensivo, apuesto y adorable, pero… pero… ¿qué es esto?, ¡¿por qué no encuentro ningún pero?!. Debe haber alguna razón por la cual no pueda estar enamorada de él, ¿cierto?, él es… demasiado heroico, ¡si, eso es!, se arriesga todo el tiempo para salvar a las personas a costa de su propia seguridad, ganándose la admiración de muchos y el respeto de aun más personas… en realidad eso es solo otro rasgo bueno de él.

¡ARGH!, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto, Midoriya?!, debido a eso no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti, por esa razón no quise que Mina se quedara contigo y decidí participar en este juego. Debido a eso he estado continuando en este juego y seguiré para asegurarme de que estés a salvo de las intenciones de Mina y Momo-chan, sé que está mal todas estas cosas pervertidas y ponerte como premio pero debo hacerlo por ti, porque sé que también lo harías por mí porque así es como eres tú, te concentras en siempre ayudar a las personas.

Lo bueno es que ahora cuento con Uraraka-chan que tampoco quiere que estés en manos de Mina ni de Momo-chan, entre ella y yo ganaremos este tonto juego para que seas solo mío… ¡q-quiero decir para que estés a salvo!. A-Aunque… tampoco suena mal eso otro, podrías comenzar a estar junto a mi más seguido y hasta llegaríamos a ser una pareja que crezca para casarse y tener dos hijas y un hijo y quizás un gato… seria mi sueño hecho realidad… de verdad suena muy bien.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Tiempo, ya puedes parar Toru-chan-** , le dijo Kyouka a su amiga invisible que estaba por bajar su pie a la entrepierna del dormido peliverde, era una suerte que el cronometro le haya salvado.

 **-E-Esta bien-** , respondió Toru con un ligero sonrojo despertando de sus íntimos pensamientos para luego bajarse de la cama y junto a las demás ponerse en círculo.

 **-¿Ahora a quien vas a retar, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga con curiosidad.

 **-Yo creo que le voy a dar mi turno a Momo-chan, no me parece correcto que se lo haya dado a Mina-** , decía Toru mirando con calma a Momo que sonrió agradecida con su amiga.

 **-Gracias Toru-chan, si te sirve de algo te voy a hacer un favor a ti y a todas-** , respondió Momo con amabilidad para luego voltearse a ver a Mina con seriedad. **-Reto a Mina-chan-** , dijo la pelinegra y la pelirosa sonrió de lado.

 **-Venga, estoy preparada-** , dijo Mina de forma desafiante estando preparada para todo a lo que le reten.

 **-Te reto a ser vendada y amarrada al estilo Bondage durante toda la ronda obligada a escuchar lo que sucede-** , retó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Mina que se quedó impactada mientras que Jirou solo se sonrojaba un poco.

 **-¡¿Pero qué?!, ¿¡c-como es que me retas eso!?-** , preguntaba Mina exaltada y muy sorprendida de que la vicepresidenta de la clase supiera de ese fetiche.

 **-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es eso de "Bondage"?-** , preguntó Uraraka con inocencia sin saber a qué se referían, Toru y Tsuyu estaban igual de confundidas que la castaña y asintieron queriendo saber la respuesta.

Kyouka se acercó a ellas tres con algo de vergüenza para susurrarles la explicación y a medida que les contaba sus rostros se volvían rojos y sus ojos se ensanchaban de la sorpresa.

 **-¡M-Momo-chan!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre retarle a eso?!-** , preguntó Uraraka roja de la vergüenza y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos estando Toru y Tsuyu en estados similares al de ella mientras que expulsaban vapor de sus cabezas.

 **-Pues se me ocurrió ya que va a juego con su traje-** , respondió Momo con sencillez sin despegar la vista de la pelirosa que estaba algo sonrojada.

 **-T-Tú no puedes retarme a eso Momo-chan, no tiene que ver con Midoriya y por lo tanto está contra las reglas-** , replicaba Mina con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que se había librado del reto.

 **-Te equivocas Mina, si tiene que ver con Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo sonriendo con algo de malicia tensando a Mina. **-Estarás obligada a escuchar absolutamente todo lo que nosotras lleguemos a hacer con él, puedes considerarlo una pequeña tortura- psicológica** , explicó la pelinegra con un aura de victoria cerrando los ojos con inocencia haciéndole ver intimidante, causando que Mina trague saliva con temor.

 **-Momo-chan da miedo-** , comentó Tsuyu algo temerosa de su amiga al igual que Toru. Uraraka por su parte le veía con seriedad mientras que Kyouka sonreía de lado al ver que Mina estaba acorralada ante el reto que había formulado su aliada.

 **-Claro que no te culparemos si no quieres, es un reto muy embarazoso-** , dijo Momo fingiendo lastima por su amiga en lo que tomaba una lata de cerveza para ofrecérsela.

 **-¡L-Lo haré!, no pienses que ahora me echaré para atrás-** , le respondió Mina con algo de enojo y las mejillas rojas dispuesta a cumplir el vergonzoso reto.

Momo le dejó el matryoshka de Izuku a Kyouka para luego mirar a Mina nuevamente. **-Tú lo pediste-** , dijo la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa siniestra para luego proceder a crear los materiales necesarios.

Ahora sucede otra transición mágica en lo cual avanzamos hasta el momento en que ya Mina se ve amarrada de las muñecas detrás de su espada junto con sus tobillos por una cuerda roja, la cual también traza su camino por la entrepierna de ella y alrededor de sus pechos de modo que al mínimo movimiento la cuerda se ajuste un poco más. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda negra y en su boca llevaba una mordaza con bocado rojo con forma de esfera con agujeros que le impedía hablar.

Las demás estaban de pie viendo a su amiga retorciéndose un poco quejándose de la incomodidad mientras que en sus mejillas habitaba un sonrojo y su respiración era caliente pues de su bozal y su nariz expulsaba nubes de vapor. Se le notaba que la cuerda estaba ajustada pues apretaba sus pechos y parecía frotarse continuamente con la intimidad de Mina, pero ellas ignoraban eso y solo la veían quejarse y retorcerse.

 **-Te lo pregunto Momo-chan, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esto?-** , le preguntó Toru a Momo con curiosidad, pues no esperaba que su amiga supiera de ese tipo de cosas.

 **-Encontré una revista de mi padre en casa, solo vi las primeras páginas por curiosidad y luego quemé la revista por ser asquerosa, pero aun así fue de utilidad al servir para callar de una vez a Mina-** , respondió Momo con calma dándole la espalda a Mina que la habían dejado a los pies de la cama para que pudiera oír lo que sucedería sin estar atravesada.

 **-Pues la verdad me siento más tranquila al saber que no va a decir comentarios pervertidos-** , comentó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, siendo apoyada por las demás que coincidieron con ella.

 **-Parece que le incomodan las cuerdas, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu algo preocupada por la pelirosa que frotaba sus piernas entre si mientras parecía tratar de desatarse sin resultado alguno que no fuera que la cuerda le apretara un poco más de manera erótica.

 **-Así es como debe ser según la revista, además no está en posición de quejarse luego de aceptar el reto, ya eso es culpa de ella por no rendirse así que tendrá que aguantarse-** , dijo Momo de forma estoica y mirando de reojo a Mina para luego desviar la mirada.

 **-Ahora ya que Mina retó a Toru-chan entonces su turno pasaría a otra-** , dijo Kyouka con calma mirando a sus amigas por ver quién sería la próxima en retar.

 **-Entonces yo continuaré-** , contestó Uraraka levantando una mano con una expresión decidida.

 **-¿Y tú por qué?-** , preguntó Momo con seriedad a la castaña.

 **-Alguien debe serlo, ¿cierto? , ¿Quién piensa que debería ser yo?-** , preguntó Uraraka manteniendo su brazo alzado y a eso se le une Toru y Tsuyu.

 **-¡Yo creo que Uraraka-chan debería tomar ese turno!-** , exclamó Toru con alegría apoyando a su amiga y aliada.

 **-Y-Yo también creo eso, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con algo de pena y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Uraraka sonrió victoriosa viendo a Momo y Kyouka. **-Somos tres contra dos, ya está todo dicho-** , dijo la castaña de forma algo burlona a las dos pelinegras que le miraban con seriedad.

 **-Como sea, ¿a quién retas?-** , le preguntó Momo a Uraraka con calma.

Uraraka plantó una mano sobre su cintura mientras que con la otra señalaba a su amiga/rival. **-A ti, Momo-chan-** , respondió la castaña con una fulminante mirada competitiva y de desafío que causó que Momo entrecerrara los ojos mientras abrazaba al muñeco de Izuku. **-Te reto a…-** , decía ella dejando un silencio bajando su mano y cerrando los ojos con esfuerzo. **-Y-Yo te reto a…-** , Uraraka parecía querer decir algo ya que apretaba los puños y sus mejillas se sonrojaban en busca de expulsar las palabras.

 **-¡Dilo de una vez!-** , exclamó Kyouka ya presa de la impaciencia ante lo que se estaba tardando Uraraka.

 **-¡T-Te reto a besar a Deku-kun en los labios!-** , retó Uraraka en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados provocando que todas mostraran expresiones de sorpresa.

 **-¡¿Queeee?!-** , exclamaba Momo seguida del resto ante el impactante reto que no era otra cosa que besar en la boca al peliverde.

 **-¿¡P-P-Pero por qué tiene que ser eso!?-** , preguntaba una Momo muy roja de la vergüenza y los nervios perdiendo la compostura y observando a Uraraka, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados viendo en otra dirección con aparente enojo.

 **-A mi tampoco me gusta retarte eso, sabes-** , dijo Uraraka con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo infladas viendo de reojo a Momo.

 **-E-Entonces que sea otra cosa-** , sugería Kyouka con una sonrisa tensa ya que le desagradaba muchísimo la idea de que alguna de ellas llegara a besar los labios de Izuku, ¡si acaso la única que podía era ella!... ¡e-es decir que nadie podía!.

 **-No, sino será más fácil para Momo-chan-** , contestó Uraraka con el ceño fruncido mirando con seriedad a la mencionada que sencillamente se irritó y ya no podía aguantar las palabras que retenía.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede, Uraraka-chan!?, ¡se supone que nuestro objetivo es Mina!-** , exclamó Momo con furia dirigida a la castaña que había estado evidentemente en su contra desde hace unas rondas y la razón simplemente no la encontraba.

 **-¡Eso dímelo tú!, ¡solo te he visto acaramelada con Deku-kun como si fuera de tu propiedad!-** , replicó Uraraka igual de enojada con Momo y también alzando la voz sabiendo que su amiga estaba muy orgullosa de poder consentir al peliverde como si fuera suyo.

 **-Izuku-kun no es propiedad de nadie, solo se siente cómodo conmigo, eso es todo-** , decía Momo tratando de calmarse pero aun miraba con molestia a su amiga castaña que de verdad parecía paranoica.

 **-¡No te creas mucho solo por eso!, ¡lo que sucede es que está ebrio y no puede diferenciar si eres tú o no!, ¡solo piensas que es porque eres especial!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con los puños apretados y mirando con enojo a la pelinegra mientras que Tsuyu, Toru y Kyouka ya estaban por intervenir para calmarles.

Momo se sintió muy ofendida por esas palabras y cerró los ojos con fuerza. **-¡¿Y tú qué derecho tienes para decir eso?!, ¡se te nota mucho que solo estás celosa!-** , replicó Momo con fuerza y de forma contundente siendo palabras muy fuertes que afectaron a la castaña que respondió por reflejo.

 **-¡Y qué si estoy celosa!-** , gritó Uraraka sonrojada y con fuerza dejando a las demás en silencio y sorprendidas ante esa revelación, hasta Mina guardó silencio ante el grito de la castaña.

Luego de eso el ambiente se volvió incómodo y todas veían incrédulas a Uraraka que desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos. **–S-Solo apresúrate y bebe tu cerveza, dudo mucho que quieras quitarle un beso a Deku-kun de esa manera-** , dijo Uraraka con algo de enojo y ya viéndose más calmada sin mirar a Momo.

La pelinegra apretó los dientes al ver que su amiga tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera darle su primer beso a Izuku no podía a menos que él estuviera consciente y sintiera lo mismo por ella. También odiaba la idea de que otra lo llegara a hacer pero si ella no estaba dispuesta entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera perder su primera vida.

Momo se acercó a la caja de cervezas para tomar una y luego abrirla para proceder a beber su contenido con calma hasta finalmente acabárselo. **-Guah, es amargo-** , dijo ella algo disgustada con el sabor de la bebida mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco a causa del alcohol.

 **-El reto pasa a ti, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga peliverde sabiendo bien que tampoco aceptaría hacerlo.

 **-Está bien, Gero-** , aceptó Tsuyu con sencillez y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Sabía que no querrías, en ese caso toma tu… u-un momento, ¿aceptaste?-** , dijo Uraraka confundida al ver que Tsuyu de verdad había aceptado ese reto, y no era la única pues las demás también estaban muy sorprendidas a excepción de Mina que parecía divertida.

 **-S-Si, pienso que puedo hacerlo para no perder todavía, n-no puedo dejar que Mina se salga con la suya, ¿cierto?-** , decía Tsuyu con algo de nervios y sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con su delantal de forma tímida y adorable.

 **-T-Tienes razón, e-en ese caso adelante-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga peliverde algo extrañada y descolocada sin todavía procesar la idea de que ella besaría a Izuku, la verdad no se había planteado la idea de que alguna fuera a aceptar y ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho tal reto.

Tsuyu asintió con algo de vergüenza para luego acercarse lentamente a la cama de Momo, pero antes de llegar a subirse ve como Izuku se comienza a levantar lentamente.

 **-P-Parece que se está despertando-** , decía Toru algo nerviosa al ver como el peliverde se despertaba, solo esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura como lo ha hecho antes.

 **-G-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu encogiéndose en su lugar nerviosa mientras veía como Izuku se sentaba y estiraba los brazos.

 **-Wuaaah-** , bostezaba él estirando sus brazos para luego recomponerse con una ligera sonrisa y un sonrojo menos evidente en sus mejillas para fijarse en Tsuyu. **-Hola ranita-chan, te ves bonita-** , le dijo Izuku a la chica rana que se sonrojó ante el cumplido de él y bajó la cabeza con timidez.

 **-G-Gracias, Midoriya-chan-** , agradeció Tsuyu para luego levantar la cabeza para verle. **-¿M-Me puedes hacer un favor?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu al chico con un poco de vergüenza y con el corazón acelerándose ante la idea de lo que haría.

 **-Claaaro, solo pídemelo y destruiré a quien te esté molestando-** , respondió Izuku con una amplia sonrisa y un tono que dejaba en evidencia que seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

 **-¿P-Puedes cerrar los ojos y no moverte?-** , le pidió Tsuyu a Izuku y este obedeció y cerró los ojos.

 **-¿Asiiií?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa infantil manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

 **-D-De esa forma, no habrás los ojos hasta que te lo diga, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu al peliverde con nervios recibiendo un asentimiento de este que se quedó en silencio.

Luego Tsuyu ante la mirada incrédula/molesta de sus amigas, se fue acercando lentamente a Izuku mientras que sus manos se dirigían a sus mejillas.

 _ **(POV Tsuyu)**_

L-La cercanía de nuestros rostros va reduciéndose y mi corazón de la misma forma comienza a latir más rápido y con más fuerza que antes siendo yo capaz de escucharlo latir en mis oídos. Mis manos se posan sobre las pecosas mejillas de Midoriya-chan pudiendo sentir ahora el calor que estas desprenden, cosa que solo me alienta a acercarme más. Mis ojos los empiezo a cerrar dejándome llevar por aquello que quiero y debo hacer, no haría esto si no fuera Midoriya-chan, hago esto exactamente porque es él… yo quiero besarlo.

M-Me acerco hasta el punto en que puedo sentir su respiración y seguramente Midoriya-chan también siente la mía. Siento mis mejillas arder mientras que esa cálida y extraña sensación en mi pecho se hace más fuerte y ahora nuestros labios están a solo centímetros de encontrarse hasta que finalmente… el mundo se congela. Por fin ambos unimos nuestros labios y puedo sentir la calidez y la suavidad que estos tienen, nuestras bocas se unen y ahora en este momento solo somos Midoriya-chan y yo solos en todo el mundo.

Siento las manos de él posarse sobre mis mejillas para acercarme más y profundizar en nuestro beso, cosa que me alegra y me avergüenza por partes iguales pero me dejo llevar y nuestros labios siguen explorándose los unos a los otros en ligeros roces y encuentros en lo que nuestras respiraciones chocan en nuestras caras. M-Midoriya-chan me está besando al igual que yo a él… m-me siento muy feliz por eso, le estoy dando mi primer beso a Midoriya-chan.

De verdad me hubiera gustado dárselo en un momento más apropiado que ahora que no lo recordará, pero no pude aguantar esa presión en mi pecho al hacerme una idea de que Momo-chan le besaría, ni tampoco me gusta la idea de que alguna de las demás lo fuera a hacer. Sé que está mal hacerte esto Midoriya-chan, quizás también es tu primer beso y te lo estoy quitando yo y no lo recordarás, no me gusta este tonto juego hecho por Mina-chan, pues todas te hacemos cosas pervertidas como si fueras un objeto y no es justo.

E-Estoy enamorada de Midoriya-chan, por mucho que pudiera negarlo ya no puedo hacerlo al estar experimentando este beso entre él y yo que solo está durando un par de minutos, mucho pero a la vez muy poco para mi mala suerte. Ahora nos hace falta aire y me alejó de Midoriya-chan rompiendo el beso que manteníamos, el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir para mí y puedo sentir las miradas de clara envidia de mis amigas sobre mí.

Me alejo lentamente de Midoriya-chan que va abriendo sus parpados dejándome ver esos cautivadores orbes verdes que parecen indagar dentro de mi haciéndome sentir nerviosa. Aun así estoy alegre de que mi primera vez fuese con Midoriya-chan, además de que las demás no podrían tampoco tener la primera vez de él, es solo algo que ambos compartimos. Aunque fue algo torpe fue mágico para mí, me sentí querida y feliz al hacerlo y espero volverlo a repetirlo con Midoriya-chan cuando esté consciente.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Al separarse Tsuyu miraba al suelo con timidez y sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que se aferraba al delantal de Maid que llevaba. Izuku por su parte abrió los ojos y formó una sonrisa juguetona e inocente mirando a la chica rana.

 **-Eso se sintió muuuy bien ranita-chan, ¿qué fue eso?-** , preguntó Izuku inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante para verle la cara a Tsuyu que se sonrojó un poco más ante lo cerca que estaba Izuku de ella.

 **-P-Puedes llamarlo una recompensa por obedecer-** , respondió Tsuyu sonriéndole con nerviosismo y esto tocó una fibra en las espectadoras que por un momento pudieron jurar que Tsuyu estaba siendo coqueta con Izuku.

 **-Ahora por favor quédate tranquilo y has lo que te diga, Gero-** , le dijo ella al peliverde calmándose para darle una linda sonrisa al chico como si estuviera tratando con un niño.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza de manera infantil. **-Como ordenes, linda ranita-chan-** , le respondió Izuku con inocencia y alegría causando que nuevamente Tsuyu se sonrojara ante el halago del chico que le gusta.

 **-Parece más lúcido pero sigue bajo los efectos del alcohol, quizás porque el sueño le repuso algo de consciencia-** , comentó Momo manteniendo la compostura y mirando a sus amigas en lo que Tsuyu se acercaba para integrarse al grupo.

 **-Midoriya parece más fácil de tratar en ese estado, quizás de esa forma no se vaya a descontrolar-** , dijo Toru con una mano en su mentón pensativa, pues quizás ya no tendría que ver al salvaje NekoDeku que se descontrolaría para hacer un verdadero alboroto, placentero pero aun así es un alboroto.

 **-Eso todavía no lo sabemos, por ahora andemos con cautela-** , opinó Kyouka cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad viendo a sus amigas que asintieron coincidiendo con ella.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿a quién retas, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga peliverde con curiosidad.

Ante eso la ranita apunta con su mano a Kyouka. **-Reto a Kyouka-chan a lamer una mano de Izuku cubierta de jarabe de caramelo hasta no dejar nada-** , le retó Tsuyu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kyouka se sonrojó un poco pero aun así guardó la compostura. **–N-No suena tan mal en comparación con lo que hice antes-** , dijo Jirou disimulando indiferencia cuando la verdad también le avergonzaba pensar en hacer eso.

 **-Recuerda que debes hacerlo de manera sensual como lo hace Mina-chan, Gero-** , agregó Tsuyu y ahora sí que las demás se mostraron sorprendidas mientras que Mina aun amarrada parecía reírse de la desgracia de la pelinegra.

 **-¿Eso en realidad es necesario?-** , preguntó Momo un poco tensa mirando a Tsuyu ya que no comprendía la razón de ese detalle agregado.

 **-Sí, debido a que según las reglas hay que ir aumentando de intensidad, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu aun algo avergonzada mirando a Momo que no tenia de otra que aceptar lo dicho.

 **-P-Pero la manera en que lo hace Mina es muy desvergonzada y humillante-** , reclamaba Kyouka nerviosa y tratando de convencer a su amable y comprensiva amiga a cambiar el reto.

 **-En ese caso tendrás que tomar de esas, Kyouka-chan-** , le contestó Tsuyu a su amiga mientras señalaba a la caja de cervezas con calma, cosa que descolocó a Jirou y a las demás, pues no esperaban que la peliverde fuera a ser tan cruda y directa sin ceder un poco a su lado amable.

Jirou solo le quedaba apretar los dientes debatiéndose en qué hacer y al final suspiró derrotada para dirigirse a tomar una lata de cerveza para comenzar a beberla de golpe. No entendía que le sucedió a Tsuyu pero en definitiva algo tenía ahora, de cualquier manera no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse a actuar como Mina de manera tan lasciva y lujuriosa y solo decidió perder una vida, de todos modos le quedaban otras dos.

 **-Con eso el reto pasara a Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma girándose a ver a la castaña.

 **-S-Supongo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar-** , contestó Uraraka con algo de nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando la verdad se sentía algo ansiosa por cumplir dicho reto.

 **-¿Estás segura?, después de todo deberás hacerlo como Mina-chan-** , le recalcó Tsuyu con aparente preocupación a su amiga, como si solo quisiera incitarle a declinar y perder una vida… No era posible, Tsuyu era la más pura de entre todas ellas, no era posible que quisiera sabotear a las demás, ¿verdad?.

 **-No te preocupes Tsuyu-chan, creo que puedo con eso-** , le respondió Uraraka a su amiga con una alegre sonrisa para luego girarse a ver a las demás. **-Pásenme el jarabe de caramelo, por favor-** , les pidió ella y Toru procedió a pasarle el envase a la castaña que luego se acercó a Izuku que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Momo.

 **-H-Hola Deku-kun-** , le saludó Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa captando la atención de este que ladeó la cabeza a un lado para mirar a la castaña.

 **-Hola Uraraka-chaaaan, ¿por qué estas vestida así?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la castaña con genuina curiosidad infantil.

 **-P-Pues porque estamos en un pequeño juego-** , le respondió Uraraka rascándose una mejilla sonrojada.

 **-¡Oh guao!, yo también quiero jugar-** , dijo el peliverde con emoción y alzando su mano derecha con entusiasmo ante la idea.

 **-E-En ese caso por favor permíteme tus manos y por favor quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le decía Uraraka a Izuku con calma mientras tomaba ambas manos del peliverde para luego arrodillarse de cuclillas frente a él.

 **-¿Así me dejaras jugar?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad y la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro, solo por favor quédate tranquilo y no hagas nada-** , le respondió Uraraka a él para luego proceder a abrir el envase de jarabe de caramelo para comenzar a untarlo por ambas manos del peliverde.

 **-Se siente pegajoso y huele bien, ¿qué es?-** , preguntó Izuku con inocencia a Uraraka que parecía más enfocada en las manos de él y no le respondió y comenzó a lamer un dedo índice de Izuku con timidez.

Esto tenia confundido al chico que le miraba extrañado y antes de poder decirle algo a Uraraka, esta ya se encontraba chupando su dedo mientras le envolvía con su lengua dentro de su boca para luego tomar aire y expulsar un poco de aire caliente en lo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a la acción esta vez tomando dos dedos del chico para lamerlos con más sensualidad que antes, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar de manera que ella se veía muy erótica en esos momentos quedando rastros de caramelo alrededor de su boca.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

Oh dios, no esperaba que esto se sintiera tan bien, solo pensar en cómo me estaré viendo me hace calentarme un poco. ¿Quién diría que lamer sus dedos fuera a ser tan excitante?, ahora enrollo mi lengua alrededor de sus dedos que son insertados en mi boca y yo me centró en el sabor dulce del caramelo combinado con el salado y luego dulce sabor de la piel de Deku-kun, dejando saliva en los lugares donde paso y ensuciándome con un poco de caramelo en mis labios y mejillas.

Me avergüenza un poco esto pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, no puedo dejar que mis nervios interrumpan este momento que es solo de Deku-kun y mío. Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse y mi visión se nubla ante el placer que siento al hacer esto, cada vez muevo mi lengua con más habilidad y de forma más pervertida de una manera que nunca esperé ver de mi misma. Puedo verme desvergonzada en estos momento cuando chupo lujuriosamente tres dedos de Deku-kun al mismo tiempo mientras llevo este ajustado y revelador traje de mecánica, pero lo bien que se siente me hace olvidarme de esa vergüenza que sentía retos atrás.

 **-T-Tu lengua me está haciendo cosquillas, Uraraka-chan-** , me dice Izuku con voz entrecortada que solo me indica que está disfrutando de este servicio que le estoy haciendo, cosa que me hace muy feliz, estoy complaciendo a Deku-kun.

 **-Aguanta solo un poco más Deku-kun, debo limpiarte todo-** , le digo de forma coqueta para luego proseguir en mi labor.

No te preocupes Deku-kun, yo te salvaré de las intenciones que tengan Mina y Momo-chan, yo con ayuda de Toru ganaré este juego para tenerte solo para mí. Puede sonar mal esto que digo al tratarte como un premio y lo comprendo, pero aun así no puedo cesar esta sensación en mi pecho que me ordena tenerte para mí, que venza a las demás para poder ser intima contigo. No me gusta el hecho de que todas se aprovechen de tu estado como si fueras una herramienta, sé que yo me incluyo entre ellas pero mis intenciones son las correctas: estar a tu lado.

Siempre he querido estar a tu lado, lo he negado muchas veces como si esos sentimientos no fueran verdaderos o no tenían fundamentos para hacerse realidad. Pero yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado Deku-kun, quiero que mi mejor amigo sea también mi novio, quiero ir a citas contigo, quiero que hables más conmigo, quiero que me veas a mi cuando hables con otra chica… lo único que quiero es poder estar a tu lado para apoyarte así como tú lo has hecho conmigo desde que nos conocimos.

Eres mi héroe Deku-kun, entiendo si te llegas a molestar conmigo al enterarte de lo que he hecho sin tu permiso, pero aun así no me rendiré contigo, me esforzaré en conseguir tu perdón, me empeñaré en demostrarte lo mucho que me has gustado desde nuestro primer año, quiero expresarte todos estos sentimientos que me has hecho sentir cada vez que me salvabas o me saludabas en la mañana con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca. Te amo Deku-kun, y si tengo que ganar este juego para tenerte para mi entonces que así sea, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos con tal de no ver que estés con alguna otra… porque te quiero solamente para mi Deku-kun.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Cuando el jarabe de caramelo fue completamente limpiado de las manos de Izuku, Uraraka aún seguía lamiendo y chupando sus dedos como si no le importaba el haber terminado el reto.

Hizo falta que Momo, Kyouka, Toru y Tsuyu aclarasen sus gargantas de forma sonora despertando a Uraraka de su trance para volver a la realidad y percatarse de que ya no había caramelo que quitar, y por lo tanto ya debía detenerse, cosa que hizo debido a que no quería ser muy sospechosa a ojos de Toru que era su aliada.

 **-E-Eso es todo-** , dijo cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a alejarse de Izuku.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , le llamó el peliverde y ella se giró a verle.

 **-¿Si, Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka curiosa ante lo que tenía que decirle su amor platónico.

 **-Te ves muy sexy vestida así-** , le dijo Izuku a ella con una sonrisa coqueta para luego guiñarle el ojo a la castaña que se puso roja de los nervios sintiéndose feliz por dentro mientras que las demás sentían algo de envidia de Uraraka.

 **-G-G-Gracias Deku-kun, ahora s-será mejor que te acuestes-** , le decía ella al peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca sin poder borrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-No tengo sueño, no quiero-** , replicó Izuku como niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, provocando que las chicas se enternecieran al verle tan infantil.

 **-Por lo menos quédate tranquilo allí sentado, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku con una cálida y linda sonrisa.

 **-Está bien, linda ranita-chan-** , respondió Izuku con alegría inocente para luego tararear para sí mismo una canción mientras que ondulaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

Uraraka se molestó un poco al ver que Izuku le hizo caso a Tsuyu y no a ella pero decidió pasarlo por alto y tanto ella como la chica rana se fueron con las demás.

 **-Muy bien, creo que con eso terminamos esta ronda-** , dijo Momo con serenidad mientras trataba de pasar la pequeña cantidad de envidia que sentía tanto por Uraraka como por Tsuyu que parecía agradarle a Izuku.

 **-Un momento-** , dijo Toru captando la atención de las demás.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Kyouka con intriga a su amiga invisible vestida de conejita playboy.

 **-¿Es cierto que tenemos a Mina amarrada, cierto?-** , preguntó Toru mirando a sus amigas.

 **-Sí, así es-** , respondió Momo viendo lo obvio sin entender a lo que quería llegar su amiga.

 **-¡Entonces eso significa que ya no hay ningún caso en continuar el juego ahora que Mina no puede hacerle nada a Midoriya!-** , exclamó Toru con emoción al por fin ver lo que sería el final del pervertido juego, cosa que hizo que todas se sorprendieran al reconocer eso y que Mina se quedara tiesa para comenzar a retorcerse con más empeño.

 **-Tiene razón, es nuestro oportunidad para terminar esto-** , secundó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa y cruzada de brazos por debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar un poco a través del yukata de Kunoichi.

 **-P-Pero no podemos hacerle eso a Mina-** , dijo Uraraka algo nerviosa al ver que el juego podía acabar, la verdad es que quería continuar y ganar para de esa manera tener a Izuku consigo, pero no podía decirle eso a sus amigas y por lo tanto tenía que buscar una excusa valida. **-Estaríamos aprovechándonos de ella y se molestaría con nosotros por hacerle eso-** , les decía la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa y alzando un dedo de manera explicativa.

 **-Puede pensar lo que quiera, pero ella es la que quiere violar a Midoriya, me parece que es un pequeño precio a pagar por terminar esto lo antes posible sin hacerle más daño a él-** , respondió Kyouka con seriedad y de forma tajante dejando sin palabras a la castaña que retrocedió un paso y se encogió de hombros con algo de decepción.

Allí una mano se posa sobre un hombro de Jirou. **-Espera un momento, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Momo a su aliada captando su atención. **-No me gusta la idea de continuar esto, pero… pienso que debemos ganarle a Mina en su propio juego, solo de esa manera nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a intentar nada para abusar de Midoriya-** , decía la pelinegra con una mirada decidida mientras que una pequeña parte de ella pensaba de manera similar a Uraraka, solo que ni ella lo sabía.

 **-Yo opino que continuemos también, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Kyouka que se quedó pensativa durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que suspiró derrotada.

 **-Supongo que en parte tienen razón-** , aceptó Kyouka cerrando los ojos con indiferencia cuando la verdad una pequeña parte de ella pensaba de la misma manera que Uraraka y Momo, debía continuar con lo que había empezado.

 **-Entonces voy a desatar a Mina ya que terminó la Ronda-** , dijo Toru con tranquilidad para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Mina para proceder a liberarla.

Nuevamente ocurre otra transición mágica en la cual nos movemos más adelante en el tiempo a cuando estaban todas nuevamente en círculo mientras que Mina estaba de brazos cruzados mirándoles enojada.

 **-¡Todavía no me puedo creer que tenían planeado hacerme eso!-** , les decía Mina a las demás en modo de reproche sin creerse que estaban por traicionarle para finalizar el juego.

 **-Bueno, decir "planeado" es darnos mucho crédito, digamos que fue improvisación sobre la marcha y las cosas se dieron así-** , dijo Momo con serenidad sin prestarle mucha atención a las continuas quejas de Mina que había estado soltando desde hace dos minutos.

 **-De cualquier manera me alegro de que hayan decidido por cuenta propia seguir jugando, sabía que les había gustado el juego-** , decía Mina cambiando de humor a una alegre y complacida sonrisa.

 **-Al parecer solo escuchas lo que quieres-** , dijo Uraraka con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la personalidad tan particular de su amiga pelirosa.

 **-De cualquier manera tomen un papel para los trajes que usaremos la siguiente ronda-** , les dijo Kyouka a las demás con calma tomando la caja entre sus manos para que luego Momo, Toru, Uraraka y ella comenzaran a elegir sus papeles.

Mina por su parte se acercó discretamente a Tsuyu que estaba a su lado. **-Hey, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo en voz baja captando la atención de ella. **-Muy buen trabajo, lo hiciste genial engañándolas-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa de complicidad para guiñarle un ojo a la peliverde.

 **-Lo hago solo por lo que me prometiste Mina-chan, Gero-** , le respondió Tsuyu a la pelirosa con un poco de seriedad y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Seguro, tu solo sigue como hasta ahora y tendrás tu parte del premio-** , le respondió Mina dándole unos leves codazos de compañerismo a Tsuyu en confianza.

 **-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?, vengan y tomen sus papeles-** , les decía Uraraka a Mina y a Tsuyu mientras les hacia un ademan para que se acercaran a tomar su papel.

 **-¡Okey!-** , respondió Mina con una gran sonrisa entusiasta alzando las manos con diversión para luego acercase dejando allí a Tsuyu, la cual se mostraba pensativa mientras veía como Mina tomaba un papel de la caja.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **-Tengo una interesante propuesta para ti-** , le dijo Mina a Tsuyu con una sonrisa de lado en los baños.

 **-¿Gero?-** , dijo Tsuyu extrañada mientras alzaba una ceja. **-¿Qué propuesta, Mina-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga pelirosa que había captado su atención.

 **-¿Qué tal suena el que compartamos a Midoriya, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a Tsuyu con una sonrisa pícara seguido de un guiño coqueto que sonrojó mucho a la chica rana.

 **-¿D-De qué estás hablando tan repentinamente, M-Mina-chan?-** , preguntaba Tsuyu nerviosa y sorprendida ante la pregunta de Mina que le había tomado por sorpresa.

Ante esto Mina comenzó a caminar con calma y las manos detrás de su espalda alrededor de Tsuyu poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. **-Tu sabes, tu y yo nos ayudamos para ganar a Midoriya y luego ambas lo compartimos, ¿sencillo, cierto?-** , le dijo Mina a Tsuyu con una sonrisa inocente como si fuera un asunto sencillo.

 **-N-No tengo interés en eso, Mina-chan-** , le respondió Tsuyu a su amiga con timidez y agachando la cabeza con las mejillas rojas.

En eso Mina sujeta los hombros de Tsuyu desde atrás de ella provocando que la ranita diera un respingo. **-Oh vamos Tsuyu-chan, a mí no me puedes engañar tan fácil como a las demás-** , le decía Ashido a su amiga en lo que acercaba su boca a su oído. **-Se nota desde lejos que te gusta Midoriya, ¿o es que me vas a decir que no te agrada?-** , le preguntó a Tsuyu con un tono juguetón haciendo que su cara se volvieran roja como un tomate.

 **-¡N-No es eso!-** , exclamó Tsuyu con vergüenza haciendo que Mina se separase de ella divertida. **-M-Midoriya-chan es amable, servicial, generoso, honesto, heroico y muy valiente, es imposible que no me agrade, Gero-** , decía la peliverde con timidez y mirando al suelo mientras que una imagen de Izuku sonriéndole pasaba por su mente, cosa que le hizo sentir cierta calidez en su pecho.

 **-Pero es más que eso, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Mina con calma mientras que se acercaba paso a paso para estar al frente de Tsuyu que se llevó ambas manos al pecho sobre su corazón.

 **-S-Siento una presión en mi interior cuando estoy cerca de él y con estos retos esa sensación se hace más pesada y me hace sentir mucha calidez en mi cuerpo a la vez que felicidad-** , describía Tsuyu sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón al solo recordar ese sentimiento que le hacía experimentar el peliverde.

 **-Eso es porque estás enamorada Tsuyu-chan, al igual que yo estás interesada en Midoriya-** , dijo Mina señalándose así misma con un pulgar y una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-A-Aun si eso es cierto rechazo tu oferta, n-no puedo pensar en ser partícipe de algo tan indecente como compartirlo, Gero-** , le rechazó Tsuyu desviando la mirada a otro lado tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Mina se encogió de hombros con sencillez y comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espada de un lado a otro con una expresión severa. **-Estoy siendo generosa Tsuyu-chan, así como van las cosas vas a perder y quedarás afuera sin posibilidades de ganarte al sexy premio-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga para luego girarse a verle con una mirada intensa que intimidó a Tsuyu. **-Yo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de poder compartirlo a cambio de que unas fuerzas conmigo, no es un mal trato, ¿o sí?-** , le decía la pelirosa formando una sonrisa de lado en su rostro como si estuviera metiéndose en la mente de su amiga para convencerle.

 **-N-No estoy segura-** , dijo Tsuyu encogiéndose en su lugar con inseguridad y jugando con sus manos. **-Esto que hacemos, este juego, todo lo que hicimos está mal, todo lo hacemos aprovechándonos del estado de Midoriya-chan, no me parece bien, Gero-** , decía ella sin estar de acuerdo con las cosas que han sucedido.

 **-Pues lo quieras o no va a haber una ganadora y es probable que esa no seas tú-** , le dijo Mina a Tsuyu dándole la espalda para luego mirarle de reojo con una leve sonrisa. **-En cambio sí me ayudas recibirás tu parte independientemente si pierdes-** , agregó la pelirosa provocando que la chica rana se vea pensativa ante lo dicho.

 **(No debo, tratar a Midoriya-chan como un objeto está muy mal)** , pensaba Tsuyu con seriedad y un dedo en su mentón. **(Pero en mis manos estará más seguro que con las demás, también podré vigilar a Mina-chan para que no se sobrepase con él, le estaría protegiendo)** , pensaba ella convenciéndose así misma de lo que pensaba que es el camino correcto.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , dijo Tsuyu con algo de nervios mirando a Mina, la cual sonrió ampliamente para girarse a verle y tomarle de una mano para sacudírsela.

 **-¡Excelente!, ¡estoy segura de que nuestra alianza es la mejor!-** , exclamaba Mina con alegría consolidando su alianza con Tsuyu con emoción.

 **-¿C-Como supiste que me gusta Midoriya-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a Mina con algo de vergüenza una vez que esta le soltó la mano.

 **-Eso es sencillo, la prueba número uno fue la forma en la que acariciaste su brazo-** , contestaba Mina con sencillez recordando ese momento mientras que Tsuyu se sonrojaba un poco. **-La segunda prueba fue cuando lamiste su cuerpo de forma tan… lasciva-** , continuaba la pelirosa sonriendo con algo de picardía mientras que la ranita se volvía más roja. **-La tercera fue cuando te alteraste cuando dije que lo besaría, y la última fue tu intento de beso cuando te quedaste a solas con él-** , concluyó Ashido divertida viendo a su amiga que expulsaba humo de su cabeza de la vergüenza.

 **-¿¡U-Uraraka-chan te lo dijo!?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a Mina sorprendida al ver que su amiga sabía lo que había intentado.

 **-Nop, pero tú lo acabas de hacer, kukuku-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa juguetona al haber atrapado a su amiga en la trampa para luego reír un poco en lo que Tsuyu se cubre el rostro muerta de vergüenza. **-En resumen eres muy obvia Tsuyu-chan, lo extraño es que las otras no se hayan dado cuenta-** , decía la pelirosa divertida viendo a su nueva aliada.

 **-Q-Que vergüenza, G-Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con el rostro rojo y echando vapor de su cabeza al verse completamente expuesta.

Mina sonrió alegre para luego ofrecerle la mano a Tsuyu captando su atención. **-De cualquier manera es un gusto que seamos aliadas, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo Ashido a la peliverde con amabilidad y genuina felicidad al tener una compañera. Tsuyu con algo de timidez corresponde al saludo de manos y la pelirosa amplía su sonrisa. **-¡A por ese Midoriya!-** , exclamó Mina con entusiasmo dispuesta a ganar tanto para ella como para su amiga.

 **-H-Hai-** , dijo Tsuyu con un poco de nervios y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… quizás no fuera tan mal hacer equipo con su animada amiga, que aunque pervertida seguía siendo la Mina con la que era agradable cooperar.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

 **-¿Qué haces allí parada Tsuyu-chan?, ¿teniendo un flashback o algo así?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga peliverde divertida ya que Tsuyu estaba viendo a la nada pensativa por casi un minuto de silencio.

 **-Ven a tomar tu papel-** , le dijo Momo a Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa mientras le extendía la caja con los nombres de los trajes y ante eso la chica rana asiente con la cabeza para acercarse a su amiga.

Mientas tanto Izuku estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, se mostraba algo mareado y sonreía mientras murmullaba para sí mismo. Luego bajó la mirada a su regazo mientras frotaba sus piernas y tenía sus manos en su entrepierna mostrándose incomodo por alguna razón.

 **-Y-Yo…-** , decía Izuku mientras se retorcía tratando de aguantarse. **-Necesito ir al baño-** , agregó con una sonrisa boba y ladeada levemente su cabeza hacia un lado teniendo ganas de orinar.

Las chicas se verían de frente con este reto que se les presentaría mientras que sus rivalidades aumentan y las alianzas fortalecen sus lazos. Cada una tenía sus propias formas de pensar con respecto a su camino para ser las vencedoras y sin duda no lo tendrían fácil por la intervención de sus rivales… ese juego estaba lejos de terminar.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 _ **Ochako:**_ _ **II**_

 ** _Kyouka:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Tsuyu:_** ** _I_**

 ** _Mina:_** ** _III_**

 ** _Toru:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Momo:_** ** _II_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora amigos. Como han visto las chicas comienzan a utilizar los trajes que hay debajo de la cama de Momo, y aún quedan muchos de donde vinieron esos cortesía de Mineta. Tenemos también un breve vistazo de las perspectivas de algunas con respecto al juego y los roces que hay entre Momo y Uraraka, las cosas se van a poner más tensas de aquí en adelante. Por favor que alguien comente sobre lo que hizo exactamente Tsuyu durante la ronda, pues de manera disimulada está llevando a cabo un plan de ella y Mina.

Si quieren comenten que trajes se les ocurre para más adelante, por si acaso voy a mostrar los que ya están anotados: _Secretaria, Maestra, Monja, Mimo, Midnight, Ladrona, Policía, Angelita, Diablilla, Perrita, Vaca, Vaquera, Gal, Neko, Porrista, Bailarina del Medio Oriente y Traje de Baño Escolar_. No aseguro 100% que parecerán pero están siendo considerados, así que sois libres de agregar otro más si tienen una idea.

En los Reviews lo comenté por encima pero lo repetiré, tengo planeado una versión alternativa de este fic una vez lo termine que se centrará en las chicas de la clase B, quiero saber que opinan y si debería hacerlo, será diferente a este en ciertos aspectos ya que el juego al que van a jugar será diferente a retos pero sin embargo aseguro de que no va a decepcionar, de cualquiera manera por ahora es solo un proyecto y ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews, sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	7. No Hay Retorno

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de esta historia y última actualización de este año 2018, de verdad me alegra que les este gustando y espero contar con su apoyo el siguiente año. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, ahora aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste.

 **Blackpackager:** Menos mal que tengo mi escudo de capitán américa, pues entendí la referencia XD, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

 **GumballDia:** Es cierto que sería interesante ver las interacciones de las chicas de la clase B, más bien eso es lo que me motiva a querer escribirlas.

 **Anderson Yagami:** El delantal al desnudo deberá tener un bikini debajo, pues recuerda que no quieren andar muy expuesta a causa de prevenir la visita de algún chico o Aizawa. Y agradezco tu apoyo a la versión de las chicas de la clase B.

 **Manly bandana:** Me alegra que apoyes la versión con la clase B, gracias por comentar.

 **kool-aidman507:** Jaja, es cierto que Tsuyu se marcó una buena jugada al remontar quitándole un beso a Izuku, y Mina por su parte disfrutará mientras todo este acorde a su plan maligno. No te preocupes que entendí a lo que te refieres con Mina, ella anda en una sintonía más carnal mientras las otras son más apasionadas y sentimentalmente comprometidas, solo espera un poco para que veas el punto de inflexión en la pelirosa. La versión de la clase B será alternativa y no una continuación debido al final que tendrá este fic, pero de cualquier forma me esforzaré para que te entretenga.

 **ThonyCvs:** Muchas gracias amigo.

 **aFO-82:** Que bien que te haya gustado la porción de IzuTsuyu, a mí también me gustó escribirla. Es cierto que todo se vuelve más tenso y la competitividad entre las chicas solo ira en aumento, espero entretenerte en lo que resta de fic.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Me alegra que te atraiga la idea de la versión con las chicas de la clase B, y la respuesta a tus preguntas es que sería Izuku con las chicas, Monoma no pues digamos que no simpatizo con el personaje, además es fácil ver las razones por las cuales las chicas se enamorarían de Izuku mientras que Monoma… es Monoma. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste esta actualización.

 **Emerl G:** Me alegra que pensemos igual mi amigo.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Jeje, supongo que vas a tener que esperar para ver cómo reaccionará Izuku al "despertar" en la mañana, claro si es que llega a despertar XD.

 **sasshi316:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento IzuTsu, es cierto que Tsuyu se vio arrinconada a aceptar la oferta de Mina para estar con el peliverde, pero verás que el plan que tiene Mina será de utilidad para la ranita. Entonces cuento con tu apoyo para la versión con las chicas de la clase B, tendremos que esperar hasta que termine este fic.

 **Archer Emiya:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es cierto que la fricción entre Ochako y Momo va a darle más intensidad a este juego y sobretodo aumentara cuando las demás se le sumen. Por cierto debo mencionarte que desde el principio el traje escolar seria para Momo por lo bien que encaja, además de que me sorprendí al ver que tú también conoces de Bunny Ayumu, usted mi amigo es un hombre conocedor.

 **Leviathan-sama666:** Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, es cierto que es muy poco usual ver alguno similar. Me contenta saber que te gusta la idea de las chicas de la clase B, pienso que sería algo nuevo y sin duda todas las chicas pueden ser bien utilizadas, no hacerlo sería un desperdicio con lo lindas que son y sus diseños de personaje. Por cierto… Momo también es mi favorita.

 **Conuk:** Lei tus preguntas como si fueras el narrador de Pokemon XD, pero tienes razón en que muchas cosas pueden suceder en la lucha por el brócoli, incluso ese final que crees. Saludos a Mexico y me alegro contar con tu apoyo para la versión de las chicas de la clase B.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Estas en lo correcto con lo que dices de lo que planea Tsuyu pero aún hay algo más que se revelará más adelante. Me contenta contar con tu apoyo en la versión de las chicas de la clase B, ten por seguro que serán interesantes las situaciones en las cuales se vean involucradas por el juego que tengo planeado.

 **Bladetri:** Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro de que comentaras tu apoyo a la versión de las chicas de la clase B.

 **arcanine9407:** Me contenta que te haya gustado la actualización y no te preocupes que esas ricolinas habrá para rato. Con respecto al traje de maestra para Momo ya lo tenía previsto, más bien Kyouka en la misma ronda estará vestida de secretaria y Uffff, ya te las puedes imaginar 7w7, y claro que no me olvidaría de los lentes ya que son algo fundamental.

 **AlexanderLectorDeFanfics:** Me siento orgulloso de haberte hecho entrar al lado del Izumo, pero por favor comprende que Uraraka no es malvada y solo tiene celos de Momo. De cualquier forma me alegro de tener a otro camarada del Izumo, ¡viva el Izumo!, también me alegro de contar con tu apoyo de la versión de las chicas de la clase B. Me alegra contar con su apoyo para la versión de las chicas de la clase B.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: No hay Retorno**_

Ya era el comienzo de la sexta ronda del juego y las chicas ya se habían cambiado a los disfraces que les había tocado minutos antes.

 **-Okey, ahora que todas estamos listas vamos a echarnos un vistazo-** , decía Mina con una amplia sonrisa vistiendo un traje de diablilla sexy que consistía en unas botas de tacón alto y cuero rojo que cubrían hasta por encima de sus rodillas, una minifalda roja de bordes negros que apenas cubría algo y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un bikini de color rojo muy ajustado, un pequeño par de alas de demonio en su espalda, una pequeña cola demoníaca saliendo de su falda y finalmente llevaba unos pequeños cuernos de color rojo sobre su cabeza.

 **-Esto es algo extraño, ¿por qué razón Mineta regalaría una copia del uniforme deportivo?-** , se preguntaba Kyouka algo fastidiada y ligeramente sonrojada abrazándose a sí misma y viendo su traje, que no era otro que el uniforme deportivo de Yuuei, aunque solamente era la prenda inferior mientras llevaba un sostén deportivo de color negro que revelaba sus hombros y cubría su escote en cierta medida.

 **-Por la misma razón por la cual te avergüenza llevarlo puesto-** , respondió Mina burlona y señalándole divertida, causando que Kyouka desviara la mirada con molestia.

 **-Qué tontería-** , dijo la pelinegra sintiéndose avergonzada a pesar de que solo era un uniforme, quizás por el hecho de que se mostrara su delantera tan vulgarmente debido a que le quedaba ajustado el sujetador.

 **-Esto sí que es algo revelador-** , comentó Momo sonrojada y avergonzada viendo su vestimenta que era de vaquera sexy, el cual era conformado por unas botas vaqueras de cuero café hasta las pantorrillas con flecos, un mini short azul ajustado a los muslos, una pistolera de cuero con pistolas de juguete y también con una soga enrollada a un lateral, también lleva una camisa a cuadros que revelaba todo su abdomen y estaba amarrada en medio de sus pechos para cubrirlos con cierta dificultad, y por ultimo ella llevaba un sombrero vaquero mientras que su largo cabello estaba suelto cayendo en cascada por encima de sus hombros.

 **-Un traje de vaquera para ti, es como si hubieras nacido para llevarlo-** , le decía Mina a su amiga elogiándola por lo bien que se veía con el traje y por lo sexy que le quedaba.

 **-Sin comentarios-** , respondió Momo abrazando la matryoshka de Izuku y cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues se sentía profundamente avergonzada de llevar tales prendas que le quedaban algo ajustadas en la zona del pecho y el trasero.

 **-Pero en realidad que es una coincidencia que a Uraraka-chan le haya tocado ese traje de vaca-** , dijo Mina divertida girándose a ver a su amiga castaña que se abrazaba así misma tratando de ocultar todo lo que podía.

El traje de vaquita de Uraraka consistía un sostén y mangas con un patrón de vaca y un pantalón negro que deja su pierna derecha completamente revelada, un par de guantes y botas, así como un cinturón con una hebilla dorada en medio y una bolsa de cuero alrededor de la cintura, su cabello también estaba diferente con usan su cabello en 2 bollos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza y con dos mechones de su cabello descendiendo por los laterales de su rostro hasta la altura de sus hombros. Su apariencia se asemeja al Star Dress Taurus de Lucy Heartfilia.

 **-Esto es vergonzoso, ¿me hace ver gorda?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Toru estando sonrojada y apenada por llevar tal traje.

 **-No para nada Uraraka-chan, solo digamos que te queda bien-** , le decía Toru a su aliada y amiga que parecía acomplejada por su figura, cuando la verdad se veía realmente sexy con las medidas adecuadas para lucir ese traje en todo su esplendor, resaltando su trasero y sus piernas.

 **-Aun así me da vergüenza llevarlo puesto-** , dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros abrazándose con vergüenza, pues no podía evitar sentirse así al pensar que Izuku le vería de esa forma.

 **-¿Por qué solo llevas el delantal al desnudo, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga invisible que tan solo llevaba un delantal blanco de cocina con bordado rosa en los laterales.

 **-Pues había un bikini rojo, ¡pero ya que soy invisible eso da igual!-** , exclamó Toru alegre y dando vueltas sobre sí misma sintiéndose suertuda de ser invisible en esos momentos, pues estaba acostumbrada a ir desnuda la mayoría del tiempo y no había problemas.

 **-Cierto, y no hay que olvidar a la angelita de Tsuyu-chan-** , comentó Mina divertida y juguetona abrazando a su amiga peliverde con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, causando que Tsuyu baje la cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Tsuyu lleva puesto un traje de ángel que era conformado por unas medias blancas hasta por encima de las rodillas, un pequeño vestido blanco que acentuaba sus peños y cintura y una mini falda que apenas cubría las bragas blancas de ella, lleva un pequeña par de alas en la espalda, una aureola a modo de tiara sobre su cabeza y también lleva unos guantes blancos hasta los codos.

 **-La representa muy bien su traje, al igual que a ti-** , dijo Kyouka mirando con el ceño fruncido a Mina.

 **-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-** , contestó Mina con sencillez y una sonrisa divertida soltando a Tsuyu y encogiéndose de hombros con cierta burla.

 **-No lo era-** , recalcó Kyouka con molestia, pues la verdad es que Mina de verdad se comportaba como una demonio, era una suerte que un ángel como Tsuyu no se comportara de esa manera.

 **-Pero es gracioso, una ángel y una demonio en la misma ronda-** , comentó Toru con alegría viendo directamente a Mina y a Tsuyu sin en realidad saber que ambas son aliadas en realidad.

 **-Y no hay que olvidar a Momo-chan de vaquera y a Uraraka-chan de vaca, es como si fuéramos en conjunto-** , agregó Mina con una sonrisa divertida e inocente viendo a la pelinegra y la castaña que al escucharle se giraron a verse entre ellas con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Ha, al parecer te toca hacer de chica de campo Momo-chan, se nota que es algo opuesto a lo que estas acostumbrada-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa de lado desafiante y con tono de burla dirigido a Momo, la cual se vio ofendida pero no se dejaría vencer.

 **-¿Disculpa?, por lo menos no formo parte de simple ganado para procesar-** , respondió Momo con superioridad y cierto tono soberbio que irritó de sobre manera a la castaña mientras que la tensión entre ambas subía y hasta se podían ver rayos chocando en sus miradas mientras se acercaban la una a la otra.

 **-No me digas que por llevar ese traje ya te crees ruda como una vaquera-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa burlona y tensa mientras llegaba al frente de Momo estando ambas muy cerca y chocando sus pechos, haciéndose notar la diferencia de altura entre ambas pero aun así Uraraka le miraba de forma desafiante.

Momo sonrió con arrogancia sabiendo que su contestación de verdad dolería. **-Si te ves gorda con ese traje-** , dijo la pelinegra y Uraraka abrió la boca ofendida y dolida mientras que las demás se cubrían las bocas sin poder creer lo que había dicho Momo.

 **-Oigan oigan, no hay que pelear-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa boba captando la atención de todas que se voltearon a ver como él se levantaba con algo de torpeza de la cama.

 **-¿Deku-kun?/ ¿Izuku-kun?-** , preguntaron Uraraka y Momo intrigadas al ver que él había interrumpido su "pequeña" disputa.

 **-¿Qué haces Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Toru al peliverde con curiosidad.

El chico logró ponerse de pie y se notaba mareado inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. **-Me debo ir un rato chicas, tengo ganas de ir al baño-** , decía el alcoholizado y desorientado peliverde para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 **-¿Podrá ir en ese estado?-** , preguntó Tsuyu al resto de sus amigas dejando atrás la tensión que se había formado.

Izuku estaba por abrir la puerta pero no alcanzaba a atinar a agarrar la perilla y no ayudaba el hecho de que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie dando ligeros tropezones.

 **-Lo dudo-** , dijo Kyouka en un suspiro cerrando los ojos para luego girarse a ver a sus amigas. **-Alguien debe llevarlo al baño-** , les dijo ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y las demás se mostraron sorprendidas.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué!?-** , exclamaron las demás mientras se sonrojaban y se ponían algo nerviosas ante la idea.

 **-En ese estado no puede ir por su propia cuenta, alguien debe acompañarlo y esperar afuera-** , les explicó Kyouka tratando de mantenerse tranquila y Mina sonrió de forma mordaz.

 **-Me gusta cómo piensa Kyouka-chan, no podemos dejarlo así sin más-** , les decía Mina a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa que no le daba buena espina a las demás. **-Una de nosotras debe acompañarlo-** , declaró ella y el mencionado mientras tanto se quedó apoyando una mano de una pared para no caerse.

Mina fijó su vista en su aliada y sonrió de forma inocente. **-¿Qué tal tú, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó la pelirosa tomando por sorpresa a Tsuyu que se sonrojó aún más.

 **-¿A-Acompañar a Midoriya-chan al b-baño?-** , preguntaba la ranita con nervios y girándose a ver a Izuku que le saludaba con inocencia. **-C-Creo que no estoy preparada para eso-** , respondió ella agachando la cabeza avergonzada y con timidez, provocando que Mina suspirara cansada.

 **-¡En ese caso lo llevaré yo!-** , exclamó Toru alzando una mano, cosa que no ayudó al ser ella invisible y no llevar sus guantes puestos.

 **-Lo podemos llevar Toru-chan y yo juntas-** , propuso Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojada mientras que Toru a su lado asentía con la cabeza, cosa que tampoco pudieron ver las demás.

 **-Nop, solo puede ir una sola, además tengo a alguien mejor en mente-** , les dijo Mina con una sonrisa divertida causando intriga en sus amigas.

 **-¿A quién?-** , preguntó Momo curiosa.

 **-A Kyouka-chan, la autora de la idea-** , respondió Mina apuntando con sus dos manos a la mencionada, la cual amplió los ojos muchísimo y se sonrojó aún más.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-** , exclamó Kyouka nerviosa y sorprendida dando un paso hacia atrás.

 **-Claro, tú fuiste la que propuso la idea y tú eres quien lo va a llevar-** , respondió Mina con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza como si hablara de algo obvio.

Momo estaba de brazos cruzados con una mano en su mentón. **-Estoy de acuerdo en que debería llevarlo Kyouka-chan-** , dijo ella girándose a ver a su aliada con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella es de confianza a excepción de Uraraka y Mina.

Tsuyu por su parte se acercó a Izuku. **-Kyouka-chan te acompañará al baño, Midoriya-chan-** , le decía con amabilidad ganándose un asentimiento del atontado peliverde.

 **-Está bien, ranita-chan-** , aceptó Izuku con una amplia sonrisa que sonrojó a la chica rana y a Kyouka que sería la encargada de acompañarle.

 **-¿Tengo la opción de negarme?-** , preguntó Kyouka levantando la mano con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Nop-** , respondió Mina divertida e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, causando que Kyouka suspirara.

 **-E-Entonces supongo que está bien-** , dijo Jirou derrotada y levemente sonrojada acercándose a Izuku que le miró curioso. **-Dame el brazo, Midoriya-** , le pidió ella a él y este le obedeció pasando su brazo desnudo alrededor del cuello de ella para apoyarse y Kyouka abrió la puerta para después ambos salir del cuarto.

 **-¿No deberíamos escoltarla para asegurarnos de que esté bien?, hay que recordar que estará con Deku-kun-** , les dijo Uraraka a las demás con una sonrisa tensa pensando en vigilar que Kyouka no llegara a intentar algo con su amor platónico.

 **-No debemos preocuparnos, Izuku-kun no se encuentra tan inestable como antes y además Kyouka nos puede llamar en caso de que algo suceda-** , le respondió Momo con los ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda confiando ciegamente en su aliada.

Mientras tanto Mina se acercaba disimuladamente a Tsuyu para hablarle cerca del oído.

 **-Hubieras aprovechado esa oportunidad que te di, Tsuyu-chan-** , le reprendió Mina a la peliverde con algo de molestia, causando que Tsuyu agachara la cabeza con timidez.

 **-L-Lo siento, es que me dio vergüenza-** , respondió Tsuyu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y encogiéndose en su lugar ya que la sola idea de acompañar a Izuku al baño le resultó difícil de procesar.

* * *

 _ ***Con Kyouka e Izuku***_

Ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos en camino a los baños que estaban en el mismo piso. Izuku se encontraba tropezando una que otra vez pero por suerte estaba apoyado en Kyouka que miraba fijamente el camino con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, tratando de ignorar el hecho de sentir el cuerpo trabajado del peliverde muy cerca del suyo.

 **-Hueles muy rico, Kyouka-chan-** , le comentó Izuku a su amiga con una inocente sonrisa.

 **-Emm, ¿gracias, supongo?-** , respondió Kyouka alzando una ceja sintiéndose algo avergonzada por el cumplido hasta que finalmente habían llegado a los baños. **-Llegamos, ahora entra y has lo que debas hacer-** , le dijo ella a Izuku deteniéndose y mirándole con calma para que el fuera a hacer sus necesidades.

 **-Estoy algo mareado y todo da vueltas-** , decía Izuku con una expresión algo tonta y adorable estando sus mejillas sonrojadas. **-Necesito ayuda, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo él a Jirou acercando su cara a la de ella, causando que se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara más.

 **-N-No puedo ayudarte Midoriya, s-soy una chica y no puedo entrar al baño de chicos-** , respondía Kyouka ella alejando su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando un poco.

 **-Entonces yo entraré al baño de chicas-** , dijo Izuku con inocencia y sencillez levantando un pulgar en alto.

 **-E-Ese no es el punto, no puedo ayudarte a ir al baño-** , contestó Kyouka nerviosa tratando de hacerle entender al chico.

 **-Solo necesito orinar, no será mucho problema-** , insistió el peliverde en tono de súplica acercando nuevamente su cara a Kyouka para hacerle ojos de perrito.

 **-P-Pero…-** , decía Kyouka algo dudosa de si aceptar o no pues el ataque de ternura del peliverde le había hecho bajar la guardia.

 **-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que entré al baño de chicas-** , le dijo Izuku con una inocencia que al final terminó por hacer que Kyouka suspire derrotada.

 **-Uff, solo te sostendré y cerraré los ojos, ¿está claro?-** , declaró Kyouka tratando de mostrarse demandante y con autoridad estando aun levemente sonrojada.

El chico sonrió alegre ante la respuesta. **-Claro Kyouka-chan, muchas gracias-** , agradeció Izuku y ella asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, al final le fue imposible decirle que no a su amigo.

* * *

 _ ***Unos minutos después***_

Casi 6 minutos después ya ambos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la habitación de Momo e Izuku ya podía caminar por sí mismo mientras que Kyouka se encontraba roja como un tomate con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras que salía vapor de su cabeza.

 **-De nuevo muchas gracias, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa estando aun levemente sonrojado a causa del alcohol.

 **-S-Solo no se lo menciones a nadie-** , dijo Kyouka muriéndose de vergüenza por lo que tuvo que ver y oír dentro del baño.

Siguieron caminando en silencio e Izuku se quedó viendo a Kyouka. **-Caminemos tomados de la mano-** , le pidió con inocencia mientras que dirigía su mano para tomar la de ella.

 **-¿Eh?, c-claro que no-** , respondió Kyouka nerviosa y sorprendida alejando su mano.

 **-¿Por qué?, me lavé muy bien las manos-** , dijo Izuku ignorando la razón por la cual su amiga se negaba.

 **-N-No se trata sobre eso-** , decía Kyouka sonrojada ante la petición del peliverde.

 **-¿Entonces de qué?-** , preguntó Izuku inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado con inocente curiosidad, lo cual dejó sin palabras a Jirou que viéndose acorralada suspiró.

 **-Uff, solo hasta que lleguemos con las demás-** , le dijo Kyouka a él cerrando los ojos y tomando de la mano al chico que sonrió ampliamente mientras ambos caminaban.

 **-Kyouka-chan-** , le llamó Izuku con calma.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó Kyouka abriendo un ojo para verle de reojo, lo que no esperó ella fue que Izuku con una mano le levantara con delicadeza el mentón para después besarle en los labios.

Kyouka ensanchó los ojos mientras que los colores le subían al rostro ante el repentino beso que le estaba robando el peliverde. Luego al paso de un minuto él se separó liberando los labios de Kyouka que estaba atónita y realmente sorprendida, ignorando brevemente lo bien que se sintió.

 **-¿P-Por qué fue eso?-** , preguntó Kyouka mirando perpleja al alto peliverde que sonrió divertido por su pregunta.

 **-Fue una recompensa por ayudarme, lo mismo hizo ranita-chan cuando le hice caso-** , le respondió Izuku a su amiga con inocencia y algo atontado sonriéndole alegre.

Ella por su parte no tenía palabras en esos momentos, se escaparon de su mente al momento de que su cerebro hizo corto circuito. No podía reprender a Izuku por robarle de manera tan atrevida su primer beso, él no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y en parte era en culpa del alcohol, además… no es como si le hubiera desagradado.

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con una adorable sonrisa que la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

Ella agitó la cabeza para tranquilizarse y le miró. **-C-Claro-** , respondió ella con una sonrisa algo boba para luego agachar su cabeza con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y volvieron a emprender la marcha a la habitación de Momo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Momo***_

Ya Kyouka e Izuku entraban por la puerta a la habitación captando la atención de las demás chicas que estaban sentadas en círculo.

 **-¡Llegamos de nuevo!-** , exclamó Izuku con emoción las manos al aire mientras que detrás de él estaba Momo levemente sonrojada.

 **-¿Qué tal te fue, Kyouka-chan?-** , le preguntó Momo a su aliada y amiga que se giró a verle mostrándose calmada.

 **-Espere afuera y no hubo inconvenientes-** , mintió Kyouka pensando que era lo mejor encubrir lo que realmente tuvo que hacer, además de evitar contar del beso que tuvo con Izuku.

 **-En ese caso creo que ya podemos comenzar-** , decía Mina con entusiasmo mientras que Tsuyu se acercaba a Izuku.

 **-Por favor siéntate en la cama, Midoriya-chan-** , le pidió Tsuyu con una dulce sonrisa y el peliverde asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro, ranita-chan-** , aceptó Izuku con sencillez y así lo hizo y se fue a sentar en el borde de la cama de Momo.

 **-Entonces la primera en retar es Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Toru con calma viendo a su aliada que asintió con la cabeza,

 **-Reto a Kyoka-chan-** , declaró Uraraka causando que la mencionada suspirara cansada.

 **-¿De verdad no pueden darme un respiro?-** , preguntó Kyouka retóricamente ya estando agotada mentalmente de las interacciones con el peliverde que lograba de alguna forma siempre hacerle la mente un lio.

 **-T-Te reto a lamer Syrup de chocolate de los abdominales de Deku-kun-** , le retó la castaña algo nerviosa y las mejillas de la pelinegra se ruborizaron.

 **-Oh, ese sí que es un buen reto, Uraraka-chan-** , le elogió Mina a Uraraka con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

 **-Eres libre de no aceptar si quieres, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Toru a Jirou mientras que le mostraba una lata de cerveza de forma tentativa.

 **-Olvídenlo, voy a hacerlo-** , respondió Kyouka con seriedad y armándose de valor para ponerse de pie. **-Pásenme el Syrup-** , agregó ella y Mina le pasó el envase a su amiga.

Luego Kyouka se dirigió frente al peliverde para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa calmada que apenas lograba ocultar los nervios que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

 **-Oye Midoriya, voy a necesitar que te acuestes en el suelo, por favor-** , le dijo Jirou al peliverde y este asintió sin problemas.

 **-Claro, tú me ayudaste después de todo Kyouka-chan-** , respondió él con inocencia y calma para proceder a acostarse en el suelo mirando al techo.

Kyouka se agachó hasta estar sentada a un lado de él. **–V-Voy a necesitar que por favor resistas hasta que termine, ¿está bien?-** , le dijo Kyouka con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro para luego proceder a echarle el Syrup encima al abdomen marcado de Izuku.

 **-E-Está un poco frio-** , se quejó el peliverde ante el espeso chocolate que comenzaba a cubrir su abdomen.

 **-Okey, comienza-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga dando comienzo al reto.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

Agacho lentamente mi cabeza hasta estar por encima del abdomen trabajado de Midoriya y comienzo a lamer tímidamente el chocolate posado sobre su piel. Tengo una mano sosteniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja para que no se vea manchado de chocolate mientras que mi otra mano se apoya en el suelo. Saboreo lentamente el dulce chocolate en mi boca mientras mi muevo mi cabeza para poder lamer los distintos lugares del abdomen de Midoriya.

A todo esto siento mis mejillas arder mientras el resto de mi cuerpo comienza a calentarse, siento una extraña sensación de hormigueo en mi entrepierna que he sentido con anterioridad, todo a causa de Midoriya que provoca esa reacción en mí. Todo esto es muy injusto conmigo, primero están las cosas que tuve que hacer con él, acompañarlo al baño y… ayudarlo, luego él me roba un beso y después tengo que hacer esto, ¿es acaso todo esto una broma divina o es que tengo mala suerte?.

Aunque tampoco es como si me hubiera desagradado el beso que me dio, aún recuerdo la textura de sus labios cálidos y suaves aprisionando los míos con firmeza sin darme la mínima oportunidad de escape, me atrapó con la guardia baja causando que mi mente se desconectara y que esa extraña sensación en mi pecho aumentara su intensidad. Esa maldita sensación me tiene confundida, ahora cuando pienso en Midoriya no puedo parar de ponerme nerviosa y que mi corazón se agite, no puedo pensar con la misma claridad y de nuevo solo llega a mi mente el momento en que nuestros corazones palpitaban al mismo compas.

Esto está mal, debe estarlo… yo no puedo sentir lo que creo que estoy sintiendo, ¿no?. Que me sienta extrañamente feliz al estar junto a él no significa nada, tampoco que quiera volver a probar sus labios y volver a compartir la cama con él, esas cosas tampoco significan nada. Solo será alguna clase de enfermedad extraña que me impide mantener la compostura en frente de él, solo eso… aunque, no estoy segura de sí solo estoy negando lo obvio.

Mi lengua ahora entra en contacto con su firme y cálida piel pidiendo sentir sus abdominales con mi lengua que sigue minuciosamente en su tarea sin dudar en continuar. Siento que poco a poco dejo de pensar con tanta claridad y mis instintos comienzan a actuar por su cuenta, espero no verme lasciva y pervertida como Mina, espero no estar volviéndome loca por el cautivador sabor de la piel de Midoriya en mis papilas gustativas, espero no estar considerando seriamente que lo que estoy sintiendo es lo que estoy pensando, espero que esto no sea… amor.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-¡Tiempo!-** , exclamó Uraraka al ver que ya no había más rastros de chocolate sobre la piel de su amigo, pero aun así parece que Kyouka no le había escuchado ya que seguía lamiendo de forma minuciosa los abdominales de Izuku mientras sacudía levemente su trasero.

 **-Ya puedes parar, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Toru a su amiga acercándose a ella para posar una mano sobre su hombro, causando que la pelinegra despertara de sus pensamientos y alejara la cabeza de Izuku.

 **-L-Lo sabía, es solo que debía asegurarme-** , respondió Kyouka con una sonrisa nerviosa y también sonrojada mientras se ponía de pie rascándose una mejilla.

 **-Claro, y yo nací ayer-** , dijo Mina mirando en otra dirección con burla.

Kyouka se giró a ver al peliverde que apenas abría los ojos. **-Y-Ya puedes levantarte Midoriya-** , le dijo ella al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

 **-Se sentía rico Kyouka-chan, quiero que lo hagas de nuevo-** , dijo Izuku tomando de la mano a Kyouka para levantarse con una sonrisa inocente, poniendo más nerviosa a la pelinegra.

 **-E-Eso no podrá ser-** , dijo Kyouka desviando la mirada con un sonrojo aún más notable en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad acercando su cabeza al rostro de Kyouka, cosa que molestó a las demás en la habitación.

 **-P-Pues…-** , trataba de responder Jirou pero la cercanía entre sus rostros no le dejaba pensar con claridad y las palabras sencillamente no salían bien de su boca.

En eso llega Momo a su lado separándolos para mirar a Izuku con una linda sonrisa calmada. **-Porque estamos jugando a un juego Izuku-kun, entonces no estamos seguras de cuándo vamos a perder-** , respondió ella estando internamente celosa de la cercanía que tuvo su aliada con el peliverde.

Ante esa respuesta Izuku golpeó su palma con un puño. **-Oh entiendo, en ese caso por favor no pierdas Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Izuku a Kyouka con una amplia sonrisa alegre, la cual sonrojó aún más a la chica y molestó un poco a las demás.

 **-C-Claro, no lo haré-** , dijo Kyouka con una leve sonrisa boba en su cara y jugando con sus jacks mientras miraba en otra dirección internamente feliz por las palabras de aliento del chico sin saber la razón.

 **-Bueno, ¿entonces a quien retas, Kyouka-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga con curiosidad deseando dejar atrás ese ambiente meloso que se había formado entre Izuku y Kyouka.

 **-Yo reto a Uraraka-chan-** , respondió Jirou volviendo a su actitud serena aunque aún estaba levemente sonrojada.

 **-S-Supongo que es justo-** , dijo Uraraka con tranquilidad cruzándose de brazos preparada para el reto.

 **-Te reto a restregar tus pechos en la espalda de Midoriya con lubricante por 5 minutos-** , le retó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en venganza.

 **-Y supongo que no puedes retarme a otra cosa, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó la castaña agachando la cabeza sabiendo la respuesta.

 **-No, ahora hazlo o bebe-** , dijo Kyouka mirando con un poco de burla a su amiga que se había buscado ser tratada así.

Uraraka se puso de pie con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Pásenme el lubricante-** , les pidió ella y Toru le pasó el lubricante a su aliada mientras que internamente le deseaba suerte y le daba su apoyo.

 **-Menos mal que lo traje del cuarto de Toru-chan-** , comentó Mina aliviada.

Luego Uraraka se acercó a la cama con nervios para subirse y colocarse detrás de Izuku que le veía extrañado.

 **-O-Okey Deku-kun, voy a necesitar que te quedes quieto en lo que yo te… ¿masajeo la espalda?-** , dijo ella sonrojada y no muy segura de cómo explicar lo que estaría por hacer.

 **-Un masaje suena muy bien-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos con calma y una pequeña sonrisa para girarse a ver al frente.

 **-E-Entonces… aquí voy-** , se dijo la castaña más para sí misma juntando un poco sus brazos para apretar sus pechos y luego ponerles lubricante sin importar el sostén, provocando que el líquido les haga verse algo brillosos y resbalosos.

Luego de eso Uraraka con vergüenza se acercó para comenzar a restregar sus suaves pechos con la fuerte espalda del peliverde.

 **-¿Qué son esas cosas que se sienten suaves?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como dos bolas suaves pero a la vez firmes se presionaban contra su espalda.

 **-E-Esas son... unos malvaviscos, Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka con demasiada vergüenza como para decirle a su mejor amigo y amor platónico que le estaba restregando los pechos en la espalda.

 **-Mmmm, ¿puedo probarlos?-** , preguntó Izuku babeando un poco deseando morder y comerse esos grandes malvaviscos.

La cara de Uraraka se puso como un tomate ante la pregunta de Izuku. **-¡N-No puedes!-** , exclamó ella nerviosa y cerrando los ojos, provocando que Izuku se deprimiera un poco.

 **-Buuuuh-** , dijo él inflando las mejillas de forma adorable para luego seguir disfrutando de su estimulante masaje.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

V-Voy a matar a Mina luego de que terminemos este estúpido juego. No p-puedo creer que estoy frotando mis pechos contra la espalda de Deku-kun, ¡me voy a morir de vergüenza si llega a recordar esto mañana!, voy a llegar hasta el espacio sin parar de flotar por la vergüenza. P-Pero no puedo rehusarme a hacer estos retos, debo aguantar lo mejor que pueda para salvar a Deku-kun de las intenciones de Momo-chan y Mina-chan, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él que se la pasa ayudándome y salvándome cuando lo necesito.

Deku-kun es mi héroe y ahora que acepto de nuevo mis sentimientos no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme en este tonto juego. Debo ganar para mostrarle a Deku-kun lo mucho que me gusta sin que estén las demás para impedírmelo, a diferencia de Mina-chan y Momo-chan mi amor por Deku-kun es real y no voy a dejar que me lo quiten, y hay algo que aprendí de Deku-kun es que nunca debo rendirme. Por esa razón no puedo hacer las cosas a medias y debo hacerlo lo mejor posible, por lo cual muevo mis manos para rodear el abdomen de Deku-kun abrazándolo por detrás para presionar aún más mis pechos contra su fuerte y cálida espalda ancha.

Siento como mi cuerpo se calienta más ante el roce de mis pechos contra su piel, más concretamente mis pezones que se están sensibles ante cada movimiento que hago. El lubricante resbaloso no hace otra cosa que empeorar las cosas pues mis pechos resbalan entre si y la piel de él haciendo que mis sentidos se intensifiquen y que pueda sentir más profundamente la dureza de Deku-kun en contraste con la suavidad de mis pechos. Sigo "masajeando" sin detenerme mientras que leves jadeos escapan de mis labios.

Que grande y ancha espalda tiene Deku-kun ahora que me doy cuenta, es firme y trabajada, se nota mucho que se ejercita muy bien para mantenerse en forma. Es cierto… el entrena cada vez para volverse un mejor héroe, un héroe como All Might que salve a las personas con una sonrisa, es por eso que siento que su espalda se siente tan confiable como si pudiera cargar con el peso de varias vidas sobre ella… recordar esas cosas solo hace que me enamore aún más de él, es como si cada pizca de su ser fuera un imán para mí, como si de manera inconsciente yo flotara a su alrededor como un planeta, sencillamente me veo atraída por su gravedad.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi respiración se calienta mientras que siento un hormigueo familiar en mi entrepierna. Me siento sucia por hacer esto pero debo de continuar, es mi deber, ¿cierto?, debo esforzarme solo por ti Deku-kun, debo hacer que te sientas bien con mi "masaje", debo hacer que puedas sentir mis pechos con mayor detalle. Me aferro aún más a su espalda causando que mis pechos se presionen más contra él y de esa manera pequeños gemidos escapan involuntariamente de mis labios al estimular aún más mis pezones… e-esto lo hago solo por ti Deku-kun y nunca haré esto con alguien más, para mí solo existes tú.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Ya puedes parar, Uraraka-chan-** , le dijo Toru a su amiga y aliada castaña que de verdad estaba dando un espectáculo muy pervertido al mostrarse tan excitada mientras restregaba sus pechos de forma tan lasciva en la espalda del peliverde que comenzaba a jadear por el masaje.

Las castaña se vio repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos para enfocar su atención en sus amigas donde Mina le enseñaba la pantalla de su teléfono donde mostraba como los cinco minutos habían terminado.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , respondió Uraraka con la cara roja como un tomate de los nervios y sin poder mirar a los ojos a las demás ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por haberse dejado llevar.

Nuevamente todas se pusieron en círculo y la castaña se dio unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para enfocarse en continuar con el juego.

 **-Ahora yo voy a retar a Momo-chan-** , dijo Uraraka fijando su mirada seria en la pelinegra y su mayor rival en esos momentos.

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende?, ahora la vaca quiere pelea-** , dijo Momo sonriendo con soberbia y superioridad, pues estaba harta de que siempre la castaña la eligiera a ella para retar, era obvio que era personal.

Uraraka sonrió tensa con una vena en su frente ante la provocación de Momo. **-Me parece que no entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras, Momo-chan-** , dijo la castaña de forma intimidante mientras que su mirada se ensombrecía de forma tétrica.

 **-¿Y a qué vas a retarme ahora, eh?, vaquita-** , preguntó Momo sin dejar de sonreír de lado y mirando de forma desafiante a Uraraka, la cual apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza enojada.

 **-Tú misma lo pediste-** , dijo Uraraka con los ojos cerrados para luego señalar a Momo de forma acusadora. **-¡Te reto a lamer miel de los labios de Deku-kun!-** , retó ella con enojo sin pensarlo mucho y suponiendo que la pelinegra no se atrevería a aceptar.

 **-Pues yo acepto, ¿o es que pensabas que me ibas a intimidar con eso?-** , preguntó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa sin dejarse superar por la castaña para luego ponerse de pie dejando a la matryohska de Izuku en manos de Kyouka. **-Pásame la miel para cumplir el reto que TÚ me retaste-** , agregó extendiendo su mano con seriedad para luego recibir la miel que Uraraka le dio molesta.

Luego la pelinegra se acercó a Izuku que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku pues ahora se acostumbró a la idea de que le harían algo si se acercaban a él.

 **-P-Pues yo v-voy a…-** , decía Momo sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de encontrar las palabras para suavizar lo que haría, pero luego de unos segundos se rindió. **-No tengo explicación para lo que voy a hacer, solo por favor mantén cerrada esa boquita tuya en lo que yo cumplo mi reto, ¿okey?-** , le dijo ella gentilmente a él que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Okey-** , contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa y facilidad, provocando que Momo se enterneciera por su notable inocencia de lo que estaba por hacer.

 **-Voy a necesitar que te acuestes y que también cierres los ojos, por favor-** , le pidió Momo amablemente al chico mientras que se sube a su cama.

 **-Claro Momo-chan, lo que ordenes-** , respondió el peliverde con una dulce sonrisa para luego acostarse bien sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos.

Luego Momo se acomodó sobre él para ponerle lentamente un poco de miel en los labios, causando que estos tomen un brillo provocativo y deseable a ojos de ella. Luego dejó la miel a un lado para que no moleste y respiró con calma para sí misma.

 **-Por favor que no recuerde nada de esto-** , dijo Momo en voz baja mirando al techo pidiéndole a alguna fuerza divina que el peliverde no tuviera recuerdos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

Bajo mi cabeza con nervios para fijarme en mi objetivo, los labios de Izuku-kun. Siento que mi corazón late con fuerza y mis mejillas arden causando un fuerte rubor mientras que a medida que me acerco siendo que esa cálida sensación en mi interior se alborota. Se ven tan deseables y provocativos que no creo que pueda controlarme mucho, debo de mantener la cordura y abstenerme de avanzar más allá del reto, no puedo darle la satisfacción a Uraraka-chan de compararme con Mina.

Saco tímidamente mi lengua acortando los centímetros que nos separan para finalmente hacer contacto, mi lengua choca con la suave superficie de sus labios logrando sentir el dulce sabor de la miel en ellos. Con delicadeza empiezo a mover mi lengua suavemente en círculos deleitándome con la textura de su carne y el dulce en mi lengua, además de su calidez suavidad que solo hace que mi mente se dispare tratando de mantener el control sobre mis deseos, no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que en realidad quiero… q-quiero besarlo.

C-Claro que no es la primera vez que lo pienso, una que otra vez cuando estoy a su lado me he fijado en su boca y me he quedado embobada viéndola mientras él me dirige la palabra sin sospechar que no le estoy escuchando al estar tan absorta en mis pensamientos, también hubo ocasiones donde estoy en mi cama viendo el techo y me llego a imaginar el cómo se sentiría besarlo a él, me engañaba a mí misma diciéndome que era pura curiosidad pero ahora puedo aceptar que todo eso se debía a que estoy enamorada de él, y por eso tengo tantas ganas de besarlo.

Si solo con el tacto de sus labios en mi lengua me hace enloquecer, entonces no puedo imaginarme lo bien que se sentiría un beso genuino entre nosotros dos, un beso donde ambos podamos expresarnos nuestro amor sin problemas, un beso como en las películas de romance donde solo quedan ambos expresándose su cariño mutuamente sin restricciones. Quiero experimentar eso mismo con Izuku-kun, es una pena que no pueda ser su primera vez ya que Tsuyu-chan se adelantó, pero aun así quiero darle a él mi primera vez… quiero darle mi primer beso.

Siento que poco a poco la miel en sus labios se va a acabando y eso no me conviene para nada, quisiera ir más lento pero mi cuerpo hace lo contrario lo paso mi lengua con más intensidad sobre la calidez y la suavidad de su carne, me podría hacer adicta a esto y solo me estremezco al imaginar lo que sería un beso de verdad con él, hasta suena excitante la idea de un beso francés donde su lengua y la mía exploran las bocas del otro sin vergüenza y con el solo pensamiento de amarse… en algún momento quiero hacer eso contigo Izuku-kun, voy a esforzarme porque así sea.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Te ves muy contenta, Momo-chan-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa socarrona viendo de brazos cruzados a su amiga, causando que esta se detenga y se gire a verlas.

 **-Demasiado, diría yo-** , agregó Kyouka con seriedad y con las manos sobre su cintura viendo con algo de enojo a su aliada.

 **-¿Y-Ya se acabó el tiempo?-** , preguntaba Momo sonrojada y sorprendida ya que el tiempo para ella se fue volando.

 **-Nunca hubo límite de tiempo, solo tenías que quitar la miel de sus labios, Momo-chan-** , respondió Tsuyu con el ceño fruncido y mirando con severidad a Momo, de verdad era impresionante verla a ella con esa expresión.

 **-E-Etto, y-yo…-** , trataba de decir Momo sonrojada y nerviosa pero las palabras no llegaban a su mente, luego miró a sus amigas con inocencia. **-Oops, se me olvidó-** , dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y pegándose levemente en la cabeza como si fuera olvidadiza, la verdad es lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

Uraraka le veía de forma amenazante como si quisiera matarla con la mirada. **-Que pervertida, robarle un beso así a Deku-kun es algo digno de Momo-chan-** , comentó Uraraka de brazos cruzados de forma imponente y con una seriedad de ultratumba.

 **-¡E-Eso no cuenta como beso!-** , replicó Momo sonrojada y molesta para encarar a la castaña que solo desvió la mirada.

 **-Claro, como tú digas-** , dijo Mina divertida por la negación de la pelinegra que estaba por volver a reclamar, pero el chico peliverde capta su atención.

 **-Eso se sintió igual a lo que hice con Ranita-chan y Kyouka-chan-** , dijo Izuku con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una alegre sonrisa llevándose las manos a los labios que estaba algo ensalivados por la lengua de Momo.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** , exclamaron todas a excepción de Kyouka con sorpresa para luego todas fulminar con la mirada a esta última que se había sonrojado.

 **-O-Oye Midoriya, n-no digas mentiras-** , le decía Kyouka a Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la tenue esperanza de poder salir del problema en que se veía metida.

 **-No fue una mentira, fue cuando veníamos para acá-** , dijo el peliverde con inocencia mirándole feliz, provocando que las demás solo aumentaran su enojo y desconcierto.

 **-¿T-Tu lo besaste, Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntaba Momo incrédula y sin palabras ante lo traicionada que se sentía en esos momentos.

 **-¡Y-Yo no fui!, ¡fue él quien me besó!-** , respondió Kyouka excusándose con nervios mirando a su aliada para aclarar el malentendido.

 **-¿Entonces por qué querías ocultarlo, Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó Mina con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

 **-¡Ya cállate Mina!-** , le gritó Kyouka a la pelirosa cerrando los ojos avergonzada para luego respirar un poco para calmarse. **-Tan solo olvídenlo y continuemos con esto, ¿está bien?-** , dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y abriendo sus ojos para ver a las demás.

 **-Tienes razón-** , dijo Momo calmándose y confiando en la palabra de Jirou en que Izuku le había besado a ella. **-Yo retaré a Toru-chan-** , dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad fijando su mirada en su amiga invisible.

 **-P-Por favor, que no sea algo muy malo-** , le pidió Toru a Momo con timidez y algo nerviosa.

Después ella se giró a ver a Izuku. **-Oye Izuku-kun, ¿quieres algo dulce?-** , le preguntó Momo al peliverde con dulzura ganándose un asentimiento del chico.

 **-Yeaah-** , respondió Izuku con entusiasmo y alegría similar a un niño pequeño, luego Momo se volteó a ver nuevamente a su amiga.

 **-Cúbrete la espalda con miel o caramelo para que Izuku-kun la limpie con su boca-** , le retó Momo con serenidad y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 **-N-No te he hecho nada malo, Momo-chan-** , dijo Toru esperando apelar al lado compasivo de su amiga para no tener que hacer ese reto.

 **-Tampoco es como que debas hacer mucho, además tengo que desquitarme con alguien, disculpa que tengas que ser tu-** , dijo Momo con tranquilidad y mirando a su amiga con gentileza a pesar de que no tenía planeado quitar el reto.

 **-E-Esta bien, por favor que alguien me cubra-** , respondió Toru avergonzada y sonrojándose en lo que se acostaba en el suelo boca abajo.

 **-¡Yo lo hago!-** , se ofreció Mina rápidamente con una sonrisa malévola para luego tomar el envase de caramelo y proceder a echársela encima a su amiga invisible en la espalda.

 **-¡Hiiii, esta frío!-** , chilló Toru de incomodidad ante el frío líquido recorriendo su espalda, lo que no se esperó es que la pelirosa le echara de golpe una cantidad exagerada.

 **-¡Eso es demasiado, Mina!-** , le reclamó Uraraka con ceño fruncido para reprenderle ya que la miel cubría casi en su totalidad la espalda de Toru.

 **-Oops, creo que me excedí un poquito-** , contestó Mina simulando torpeza y sacando la lengua de forma juguetona, cosa que enojó a sus amigas. **-De cualquier manera sírvete, Midoriya-** , agregó la pelirosa alejándose de Toru para darle espacio al peliverde que se acercó atraído por el dulce olor de la miel.

 **-P-Por favor se amable, Midoriya-** , le pidió Toru al peliverde con vergüenza y timidez sabiendo muy bien de lo que era capaz.

 **-No te preocupes Toru-chan, te voy a dejar muy limpia-** , respondió él con una alegre sonrisa inocente para luego acercarse a comenzar a lamer la espalda de la chica invisible.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

Me estremezco al sentir la lengua de Midoriya tocar mi piel para comenzar a moverla suavemente como si pintara pacientemente un lienzo con la lengua. Se mueve presionando en distintos puntos de la zona superior a mi cadera para comenzar a subir lentamente provocando que mi leve gemido escape de mis labios. La sensación que me hace experimentar es asombrosa y rápidamente siento que mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar a sus caricias sutiles, mis mejillas las siento arder, mi corazón se agita y nuevamente un agonizante hormigueo en mi entrepierna me pide a gritos ser atendido.

No puedo llegar a comprender como es que Midoriya es así de habilidoso con su lengua, ¿será a causa del alcohol?, de cualquier forma fuera como fuera me está excitando de sobremanera solo con el tacto habilidoso de su cálida lengua surcando las zonas más sensibles de mi espalda. Empiezo a frotar mis muslos entre sí en un vago intento por tratar de saciar la comezón en mi entrepierna, s-si tan solo… si tan solo no estuvieran las demás aquí, yo podría satisfacerme tranquilamente.

 **-Se está cayendo por los lados, voy a tener que limpiar también allí-** , escucho a Midoriya hablarme en el oído, causando que me estremezca aún más y que mis fluidos empiecen a escapar de mi intimidad.

Luego de eso siento su caliente respiración descender por los lados de mi cintura para posar su lengua por esas zonas que son muy sensibles para mí, provocando que tenga que cubrirme la boca para ocultar los gemidos que me provocaba él. No ayuda que la miel descienda por los laterales debido a que por esas zonas Midoriya empieza a lamer con más velocidad e intensidad.

 **-Hmm~, por allí no~-** , susurré con mis manos tapándome la boca ocultando de mis amigas mi tono penoso de voz, no puedo dejar que escuchen lo excitada que estoy en estos momentos.

Luego siento su lengua acercarse a la parte superior de mis pechos para luego descender a mi izquierda pasando su lengua en una line en dirección a mi pecho, en el cual sentía una delgada línea de miel.

 **-N-No allí, e-eso son mis pechos~-** , dije yo con voz entrecortada y con cierta dificultad para que solo sea Midoriya quien me escuche de esa manera, no puedo permitir que estimule también mis senos debido a que en ese momento de verdad me volverá loca.

 **-Pero allí hay dulce Toru-chan, y quiero probarlo-** , me respondió respirando cerca de mi axila para luego proceder a lamer la miel sobre los bordes de mis senos que se presionaban contra el suelo.

Tuve que intentar con más empeño en ocultar los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios y su lengua volvió a trazar un detallado camino en los lugares más idóneos para a calentarme muchísimo, haciéndome agonizar por el incesante deseo que empieza a crecer en mí. Quiero complacerme, quiero complacer a Midoriya que me está haciendo sentir tan bien, quiero estar a solas con él sin preocuparme por que las demás me oigan… quiero que Midoriya sea el único que pueda escucharme de esta manera.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Y-Ya puedes parar, Deku-kun-** , le pidió Uraraka al peliverde con algo de nervios y de forma precavida para no ser la siguiente sometida por él.

El peliverde fuera de lo que ellas esperaban, se alejó de Toru con alegría y con un poco de miel en sus labios y mejillas.

 **-Toru-chan sabia delicioso-** , dijo Izuku con una amplia sonrisa alegre y satisfecho por el dulce sabor de la chica invisible que en esos momentos respiraba pesadamente para recuperar el aliento.

 **-Por ahora déjala descansar, Midoriya-chan-** , le pidió Tsuyu al chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y de forma suave pues estaba algo nerviosa.

 **-Está bien, ranita-chan-** , aceptó el peliverde con sencillez para luego ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y luego acercarse a la cama de Momo para sentarse en el borde.

 **-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su amiga mientras se agachaba a su lado.

 **-S-Si, no se preocupen, solo estoy algo cansada-** , respondió Toru con una sonrisa boba que por suerte sus amigas no eran capaz de ver.

Luego de un par de minutos hay todas se encontraban nuevamente sentadas en círculo y Toru ya se había recuperado del reto.

 **-Ahora voy a retar a Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Toru con calma y la mencionada se tensó.

 **-G-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu algo nerviosa.

 **-Te reto a acostarte sobre Midoriya para lamer sus pezones por 4 minutos-** , le retó Toru con tranquilidad sin ver mucho problema, pues la verdad pensaba que era un reto suave en comparación al suyo.

 **-¿Crees poder hacerlo, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con una preocupación fingida, pues en el fondo solo quería que Tsuyu no le hiciera eso a su amor platónico.

 **-Recuerda que solo te queda una vida-** , le dijo Kyouka a la peliverde con serenidad mientras que de manera inconsciente tenia los mismos pensamientos que la castaña, le molestaba la idea de ver a Izuku siendo consentido por otra.

Tsuyu desvió su mirada disimuladamente hacia Mina, la cual le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego la chica rana se volteó a ver a las demás con calma. **-Me rindo, por favor pásenme una lata, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos sorprendiendo a sus amigas mientras que extendía su mano a Mina que le pasó una lata que rápidamente abrió y bebió de golpe.

 **-Lo aceptaste muy fácilmente, Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Momo algo incrédula ante la facilidad con la cual se rindió su amiga peliverde.

 **-E-Es que debo aceptar que no soy capaz de hacerlo, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol.

Las demás se habían quedado con un mal sabor de boca ante lo que acababa de suceder, algunas no le veían sentido y otras sospechaban pero Mina se puso de pie captando la atención de todas.

 **-Bueno bueno, entonces el reto pasa a mí-** , dijo Mina señalándose con un pulgar acompañado de una amplia sonrisa alegre.

Luego de eso la pelirosa comenzó a caminar hasta Izuku para apoyar la rodilla entre las piernas de él mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su pecho para acostarlo a la fuerza en la cama.

 **-¿Q-Que vas a hacer, Ashido-chan?-** , preguntaba Izuku algo nervioso y asustado por la sonrisa depredadora que tenía la pelirosa.

 **-Déjate de formalidades, hemos hecho muchas cosas hasta ahora como para llamarnos por nuestros apellido, ¿no lo crees, "Izuku-kun"?-** , dijo Mina de forma coqueta y seductora mientras se acomodaba viendo sobre el peliverde con una mano haciendo círculos en su pecho.

 **-M-Me estas asustando un poco, M-Mina-san-** , decía el chico algo temeroso por lo atrevida que estaba siendo su amiga.

Minas sonrió pícaramente acercando su boca al oído derecho de él. **-Aun no es suficiente-** , dijo para luego morder coquetamente su oreja.

 **-M-Mina-chan-** , dijo Izuku viéndose vulnerable y sumiso para cumplir lo que ella decía.

 **-Eso está mejor-** , dijo Mina complacida y satisfecha para luego morderse el labio inferior al echar un buen vistazo al trabajado cuerpo de su amigo. **-Tu tranquilo que solo voy a hacerte sentir muy bien-** , agregó ella de forma seductora para luego bajar su cara hasta el pecho de Izuku para comenzar su tarea.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Comienzo a mover mi lengua en círculos en la aureola de su pezón derecho sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa ante mi tacto. La acerco lentamente hasta su pezón para comenzar a someterlo con mi lengua sin darle descanso alguno para poder estimularlo más y hacer que él se sienta bien por el trato que le estoy dando. Con mi otra mano empieza a pellizcar su otro pezón de forma juguetona para luego morder levemente el cual estoy lamiendo.

 **-D-Duele un poco-** , me dice Midoriya con voz algo forzada y de forma adorable, es muy lindo que se vea sumiso por tan solo esto, lo cual me anima más a jugar con él.

 **-Ya se te pasara, quizás más tarde tú me hagas lo mismo a mí-** , le dije de forma coqueta para luego guiñarle un ojo y seguir en mi pequeño juego.

Mi lengua danza de forma lasciva saboreando y jugando con sus botones sin preocuparme por ser observaba por los demás, por supuesto que no ofrecería este juego sin estar preparada para ensuciarme las manos. No tengo planeado perder la oportunidad de profanar a este adorable rollo de canela aun si mis amigas quieren impedirlo. Al final pueden esforzarse todo lo que quieran por detenerme, pero está claro que seré yo la que al final se haga con este perfecto galán de corazón puro.

Claro que tendré que compartir la mitad con Tsuyu ahora que somos aliadas, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por garantizar la victoria. Al final ella es muy tímida como para llegar a algo y solo me queda a mí la diversión con este provocativo y sexy lobo con piel de cordero. Lo he visto durante todo el juego, se vuelve una verdadera bestia sexual con las demás pero conmigo solo muestra su lado sumiso y vulnerable, pero yo también voy a recibir la estimulación de sus manos y su lengua cuando por fin decida mostrarse rudo conmigo.

Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para que este atractivo peliverde me domine como he soñado en cientos de ocasiones, que complazca las fantasías que he ido pensando en las noches donde me complazco a mí misma imaginando en miles de escenas diferentes donde por fin ambos unimos nuestro cuernos bajo el puro instinto carnal para saciar nuestros deseos más primitivos. Quiero que sea él quien tome mi primera vez y se quede a mi lado para siempre, debo de demostrarles a las demás que estoy dispuesta a cumplir todo reto para quedarme con él.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-¡Ya detente de una maldita vez!-** , le gritó Kyouka a Mina con enojo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza sacándola de su concentración.

 **-Auch, eso dolió Kyouka-chan-** , decía Mina adolorida sobándose la cabeza mientras una lagrimilla estaba en el borde de sus ojos.

 **-¿No ves que ya pasaste tu tiempo?, déjalo tranquilo-** , le reprendió Kyouka a su pervertida amiga, pues Mina había estado ignorando las continuas llamadas de atención de ellas que le indicaban que su tiempo había terminado.

 **-Kyouka-chan tiene razón, si seguías podías haber hecho que se descontrolara-** , dijo Momo con seriedad viendo a Mina que se quitó de encima del peliverde.

 **-¿Y eso hubiera sido malo por…?-** , preguntaba Mina con sencillez sin ver el problema, cosa que solo enojo más a las demás.

 **-Solo cállate y termina de una vez con esta ronda-** , dijo Kyouka superando cansada de tolerar la actitud de Mina.

 **-Que rudas-** , contestó Mina algo dolida por las palabras de su amiga, pero de cualquier manera se animó. **-Pero tienen razón, como saben ya Tsuyu-chan no tiene vidas y por lo tanto es Game Over para ella-** , declaró con alegría provocando que todas se voltearan a ver a la peliverde que se sonrojó en su lugar con vergüenza. **-Por lo tanto según el quinto mandamiento del sagrado juego-** , proseguía la pelirosa en una pose autoritaria pero es interrumpida por sus amigas.

 **-¿Quinto mandamiento?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida.

 **-¿Sagrado juego?-** , preguntaba Momo intrigada mientras alzaba una ceja.

 **-¿De qué rayos hablas, Mina-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Mina ya que ninguna de ellas entendía de qué rayos estaba hablando ella.

 **-Déjenme en paz que solo quiero darle dramatismo a esto, no sean aburridas-** , les respondió Mina en un puchero adorable para luego seguir donde se quedó. **-Como decía anteriormente, como dicta el quinto mandamiento ahora que Tsuyu-chan perdió sus tres vidas, le toca ser sometida a un reto para luego ser expulsada del juego-** , declaró la pelirosa para luego sonreír de forma juguetona. **-Y yo que por coincidencia soy la administradora me toca elegir ese reto-** , concluyó la pelirosa causando que varias de manera automática sintieran lastima por Tsuyu.

 **-Tengo pena por Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Toru agachando la cabeza.

 **-Te deseamos suerte, Tsuyu-chan-** , le decía Uraraka a su amiga peliverde sintiendo lastima por ella y mirándole de forma reconfortante, provocando que Tsuyu se tensara pensando en que no le gustaría el reto que le tenía preparada su aliada.

Mina sonrió mordazmente al momento de señalar a Tsuyu. **-Tu castigo será estar encerrada en el armario de Momo-chan con Izuku-kun por 7 minutos sin dejar salir ningún ruido-** , le retó la pelirosa con orgullo de sí misma por tal reto, provocando que las demás se sorprendieran.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¿Por qué en mi armario?-** , preguntó Momo nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **-¿De verdad solo preguntas eso?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su amiga con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Y para hacer las cosas más interesantes-** , decía Mina captando nuevamente la atención de las demás que vieron como tomaba una lata de cerveza y la abría para acercarse a Izuku. **-Bebe esto, Izuku-kun-** , le pidió la pelirosa con una amable sonrisa y el peliverde asintió.

 **-Okey-** , aceptó él con sencillez para sorpresa de todas para luego proceder a beber lentamente el líquido.

 **-¡Nooooo!-** , gritaron todas menos Tsuyu y Mina al ver que nuevamente el peliverde ingeriría alcohol y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Se quedaron viendo atentas como Izuku terminaba su bebida para dejarla caer al suelo mientras sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaban fuertemente y la sonrisa boba volvió a mostrarse en su rostro.

 **-Wooow,** _ ***hic***_ **son mis lindas amigas** _ ***hic***_ **-** , decía Izuku algo atontado y con un pequeño hipo al verse más influenciado por el alcohol que antes.

 **-¡¿Por qué demonios lo haces beber otra vez?!-** , le preguntó Momo a Mina con enojo y exasperada ya que ahora podía volver a ser peligroso y salvaje.

 **-Ya dije que para hacer las cosas más interesantes, ¿no?-** , respondió Mina con una sonrisa inocente y a la vez malévola digna de un ser maléfico.

 **-Maldita, en verdad eres una demonio-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Deja de halagarme Kyouka-chan, que me sonrojas-** , contestó Mina abrazándose así misma con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonriendo con burla.

 **-No se preocupen chicas, esto era inevitable, Gero-** , les decía Tsuyu a sus amigas con calma para calmarlas.

 **-Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Uraraka sintiendo lastima por su amiga que sin duda estaría en peligro si se quedaba sola con Izuku en ese estado.

 **-Acompáñame Midoriya-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku con un poco de nervios y tomándole de la mano para llevárselo al armario de Momo donde perfectamente podían caber ambos a pesar de las prendas de la pelinegra.

 **-** _ ***Hic***_ **ranita-chaaan-** , decía Izuku atontado e inclinando su cabeza al estar mareado por el alcohol.

Ambos se acomodaron sentados en el suelo del armario y Mina se acercó a la puerta corrediza. **-Te abriremos luego de 7 minutos, hasta ese momento recuerda que debes permanecer callada, ¿está bien?-** , le decía Mina a su amiga y aliada con una sonrisa.

 **-E-Esta bien, Mina-chan-** , respondió Tsuyu nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **-Y disfruta de tu adelanto-** , agregó Mina para luego guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta para proceder a encerrarlos en closet dejándolos a oscuras.

Tsuyu se encogió en su lugar con nervios y sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente en lo que el peliverde se acercaba a ella para olerle.

 **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, Ranita-chan huele muy ricooo-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa boba y con su rostro muy cerca de él de Tsuyu para luego mover sus manos hasta la cadera de ella tomándola por sorpresa.

De esa forma haciendo uso de su fuerza natural la colocó delicadamente sobre su regazo de modo que ella estuviera apoyada sobre él mientras que una de las piernas de él que estaba alzada se frotara con las bragas blancas de la chica rana.

Él ágilmente comenzó a besar el cuello de ella mientras que colocaba sus dos manos sobre las nalgas de Tsuyu para luego apretarlas con deseo.

 **-N-No pongas tus manos allí, Gero~-** , decía Tsuyu nerviosa y con voz jadeante ante el rápido latido de su corazón y el hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir con fuerza en su intimidad que estaba presionada contra la pierna de él.

El peliverde comenzó a juguetear más con su trasero moldeándolo y hundiendo sus dedos en su suave textura dejándose llevar por sus instintos que le guiaban paso a paso en el acto de complacerla a ella de la mejor manera posible.

 **-Estas suave y mis dedos se hunden, me recuerdas a la señorita malvavisco-** , comentaba Izuku con una sonrisa boba mientras besaba el cuello de ella de forma seductora, pero Tsuyu se alejó un poco para verle molesta y con seriedad.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las pecosas mejillas de Izuku para mirarle directo a los ojos. **-No estas con Momo-chan, estás conmigo Midoriya-chan-** , le decía ella con una mirada vulnerable y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-S-Solo piensa en mí, por favor-** , le pidió Tsuyu con cariño y algo de vergüenza, provocando que el chico sonriera con alegría.

 **-Claro que si ranita-chan~, tu eres sola para mí-** , respondió Izuku para luego besar los labios de Tsuyu con una mezcla de cariño y pasión que la tomó por sorpresa y se vio en la necesidad de enfocarse en el beso mientras que Izuku reanudaba el movimiento de sus manos sobre su suave y provocativo trasero.

 _ **(POV Tsuyu)**_

Me siento realmente extraña, su lengua explora sin vergüenza la mía tapando los gemidos que provoca al jugar con mi trasero de la manera en la que lo está haciendo. Siento un continuo hormigueo en mi intimidad que está constantemente frotándose con la pierna de Midoriya-chan, de este modo también siento como esa zona se humedece y comienzo a liberar mis jugos sobre las bragas que llevo puestas.

 **-Hmm~, M-Midoriya-chan~-** , gemí al ser liberada del beso tratando en lo posible de que no me puedan oír mis amigas.

 **-Me gusta tu cuerpo, ranita-chaan-** , me dijo Midoriya-chan con voz ronca y sonriendo al momento de comenzar a besar mi cuello nuevamente mientras movía una de sus manos hacia un seno para comenzar a masajearlo con una habilidad que solo hace que me esté volviendo loca a cada segundo que pasa.

 **-M-Me alegro, Gero-** , es lo único que puedo llegar a decirle con una cariñosa sonrisa mientras que con ambas manos acarició sus rizos verdes con mis dedos.

Él sigue estimulando mis pechos y mi trasero provocando que leves gemidos escapen de mis labios, los cuales él calla al volverme a besar con intensidad y pasión sin darme respiro alguno. Me estoy excitando de sobre manera y siento que algo se acerca a cada segundo que me veo expuesta a esta gran cantidad de placer. Más fluidos escapan de mi intimidad mojando también la pierna de Midoriya-chan que cada vez está más salvaje en su ataque.

Algo se acerca y mi cuerpo se estremece a cada segundo, sus dedos se hunden en mi trasero moviendo mi cadera para frotar mi entrepierna con más fuerza contra su pierna, causando que gima con más fuerza durante el beso que mantengo con Midoriya-chan que utiliza su lengua para tomar control sobre mí. Ese algo se acerca con más fuerza y mi cuerpo se retuerce al momento en que mi mente queda en blanco y no puedo pensar con claridad, mi visión se nubla y siento que estoy a punto de volverme loca por la habilidad de Midoriya-chan.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

El cuerpo de Tsuyu se retorció al momento de llegar al orgasmo.

 **-¡Hmm~!-** , gimió con fuerza Tsuyu pero por suerte los labios de Izuku lograron silenciar el sonido lo mejor posible, pero aun así una gran cantidad de fluidos fueron expulsados de la intimidad de la chica rana y seguido de eso su cuerpo se relajó con varios espasmos y su mente se volvía en blanco.

La chica rana terminó cediendo y se apoyó cansada y jadeante sobre el pecho de Izuku que abandonó su ataque al verle en ese estado tan exhausta. Segundo después la puerta del closet se abrió revelando a Mina.

 **-Te salvaste en que apenas terminaron los 7 minutos, Tsu- ¡¿pero qué rayos?!-** , preguntó Mina sorprendida al percatarse del estado en el cual había terminado su aliada peliverde.

Su cabello estaba muy despelucado, su mirada estaba enfocada en ningún sitio nublados, respiraba pesadamente con aliento caliente, su lengua afuera, su cuerpo sufría de múltiples espasmos a causa de su reciente orgasmo y de sus bragas salía una gran cantidad de fluidos que mojaban la pierna del peliverde, además que su vestido se encontraba bajado revelando el sostén blanco.

Las demás al escuchar a Mina se acercaron preocupadas al armario solo para quedarse sorprendidas y muy rojas.

 **-Tsuyu-chan, ¿estás bien?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga peliverde que no lograba siquiera modular palabra a causa del estado de cansancio en el cual se encontraba.

 **-D-Deku-kun, p-por favor quédate tranquilo-** , le pidió Uraraka a su amigo con algo de nervios con la esperanza en que no se descontrolara como lo ha hecho seguidas veces a lo largo del juego.

 **-Claro, Uraraka-chan-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad y una inocente sonrisa dedicada a la castaña, causando que ella y las demás se sorprendieran al verle más lúcido.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó Momo a él con intriga.

 **-Solo un poco mareado, ¿por qué ranita-chan esta así?-** , les preguntó el peliverde mirando preocupado a Tsuyu que estaba apoyada en su pecho con su lengua afuera.

 **-¿No recuerdas nada?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a él con intriga.

 **-Todo se ve borroso, solo recuerdo que mis manos se sentían muy bien-** , respondió con inocencia mirando sus manos para luego sonreír lujuriosamente. **-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo-** , dijo él y por alguna razón las demás chicas se estremecieron y se sonrojaron ante el tono y la manera en que lo había dicho.

Mina sonrió orgullosa. **-Pues en ese caso me ofrezco para!-** , decía ella queriendo ser la siguiente víctima del peliverde, pero es rápidamente interrumpida por un brazo de Kyouka al frente de ella.

 **-Ni se te ocurra-** , le dijo Kyouka tajante y con seriedad y a la pelirosa no le quedó de otra que resignarse.

Luego de eso Toru, Uraraka y Kyouka tomaron a Tsuyu y la sacaron del armario mientras que Izuku salía por su propia cuenta.

 **-Por favor siéntate en la cama, Izuku-kun-** , le pidió Momo al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa amable acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo.

 **-Okey-** , aceptó con sencillez e inocencia para luego irse a sentar en el borde de la cama. Luego la pelinegra se giró a ver al resto de sus amigas. **-Ahora toca el descanso de 10 minutos, por lo tanto será mejor que Tsuyu descanse en su cuarto-** , les dijo Momo con tranquilidad para tomar el mando de la situación.

 **-Yo la llevaré, déjenmela a mí-** , les dijo Mina al resto para luego tomar un brazo de Tsuyu alrededor de su cuello para que después ambas salieran de la habitación, estando Tsuyu cansada y apenas consiente apoyando todo su peso en su amiga.

 **-En ese caso ahora nos toca a Toru-chan y a mi cuidar de Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con seriedad mirando a Momo, ya que no permitiría que de nuevo se fuera a quedar con el peliverde.

 **-Supongo que es lo justo-** , respondió Momo cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad no queriendo ningún conflicto en ese momento. Luego ella y Kyouka se dirigieron a la salida y antes de salir Momo miró con seriedad a Uraraka. **-Nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos, no hagas nada extraño-** , le dijo en forma amenazante para luego cerrar la puerta dejando a Uraraka y a Toru a solas con el peliverde.

 **-Como si fuera capaz de hacerle algo a Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka irritada por el recordatorio de Momo, no es como si fuera a ser capaz de someter a Izuku que le superaba en cualquier aspecto físico y podía defenderse con facilidad, aunque debía admitir que si era el caso podía llegar a hacerlo a Izuku en su estado actual.

Toru dejó caer los brazos y se sentó pesadamente en la cama. **-¡Dios, esta ronda fue demasiado!-** , exclamó ella con algo de fatiga ante la intensidad que terminó teniendo la ronda con los retos y luego la el castigo de Tsuyu.

 **-Pienso lo mismo, pero al menos Tsuyu-chan no será obligada a hacer más retos-** , opinó Uraraka con tranquilidad y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

 **-Pero le tengo un poco de envidia-** , dijo Toru para sí misma en un pequeño susurro mientras inflaba las mejillas, pues una notable parte de si quería estar en el lugar de la chica rana.

 **-¿Qué dijiste, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su aliada con intriga al no poder escuchar bien lo que dijo.

 **-N-Nada, de cualquier manera ahora solo quedamos cinco-** , dijo Toru con algo de nervios para desviar la conversación.

 **-Es cierto, queda menos para que podamos salvar a Deku-kun-** , contestó la castaña con una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa mirando el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, quedaba poco para cumplir su objetivo.

 **-¿Salvarme de qué?-** , preguntó el mencionado con adorable curiosidad captando la atención de ambas, que por un momento ignoraron que él estaba justamente a su lado.

 **-De nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo déjanoslo a nosotras-** , le respondió Uraraka con una linda y confiable sonrisa y las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras levantaba un pulgar.

 **-¿Les importa si duermo un poco?, estoy algo cansado-** , les dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa y algo somnoliento mientras se frotaba un ojo, causando que ambas chicas se enternecieran al verle.

 **-Claro Midoriya, descansa cuanto gustes-** , le dijo Toru con cariño a Izuku y este sonrió para luego acomodarse en el centro de la cama.

 **-Las quiero chicas, buenas noches-** , les dijo Izuku con una dulce sonrisa antes de caer dormido en brazos de Morfeo, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras calaron fuerte en ambos chicas que se sonrojaron y sintieron el corazón en un puño ante tan simples palabras.

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron en silencio viendo como Izuku dormía plácidamente con un rostro pacifico.

 **-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga para tratar de hacer conversación.

 **-Quisiera que habláramos de algo sospechoso que he notado-** , le contestó Uraraka con seriedad mientras que se volteaba a "ver" a su amiga.

 **-¿Y qué es?-** , preguntó la chica invisible con intriga.

 **-¿No crees que Tsuyu-chan aceptó con demasiada sencillez el rendirse?-** , opinó Uraraka con una teoría en mente.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Kyouka***_

 **-¿Qué Tsuyu-chan se rindió apropósito?-** , preguntó Kyouka curiosa ante la reciente opinión que le acababa de hacer Momo mientras ambas estaban sentadas sobre su cama.

Momo asintió con tranquilidad abrazando la matryohska de Izuku. **-Es solo una pequeña suposición mía, pero parece que se giró a ver a Mina antes de rendirse voluntariamente-** , dijo la pelinegra de forma pensativa recordando aquel momento.

 **-¿Entonces dices que fue planeado?-** , preguntó la pelinegra con interés en lo que podía llegar a significar el que su amiga tenga razón.

 **-Puede ser, no sé lo que busca rindiéndose pero lo que sea Mina tiene que ver en eso-** , dijo Momo con calma apuntando todas sus sospechas a su amiga pelirosa.

 **-Puede que le haya convencido para que dejara el juego-** , opinó Kyouka con una ligera idea.

 **-Esperemos que sea eso y no otra cosa-** , contestó Momo con tranquilidad desviando la mirada. **-De cualquier forma ahora somos cinco y la siguiente será la séptima ronda, debemos ser más rudas en los retos si queremos que Mina y Uraraka-chan se rindan-** , agregó mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma pensativa y analítica viendo las estrategia que podrían usar.

En eso una idea llegó a la mente de Kyouka que sonrió mordazmente. **-Creo que tengo una manera de que Mina-chan pierda su primera vida-** , dijo ella captando la atención de Momo, la cual se sonrió con complicidad.

 **-Tienes mi atención, Kyouka-** , dijo ella con la impresión de que la siguiente ronda tendrían algo con qué actuar contra Mina.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Mina***_

 **-Hiciste un gran trabajo Tsuyu-chan, de verdad que no te arrepentirás-** , le dijo Mina con emoción a su amiga peliverde que estaba sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus piernas mientras le daba la espalda llena de vergüenza al recordar lo que hizo con Izuku. **-Seguro que disfrutaste con Midoriya, hasta te hizo llegar al orgasmo-** , agregó la pelirosa con picardía acercándose a Tsuyu para darle unos juguetones codazos en la espalda.

 **-P-Por favor no sigamos hablando de eso Mina-chan, Gero-** , pidió Tsuyu sonrojada y hundiendo su cara con timidez entre sus piernas ante la vergüenza que sentía al tener muy claro el recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer con su amigo peliverde, sencillamente su mente no procesaba lo que ocurrió.

 **-Como quieras, pero ya sabes lo que debes hacer ahora, ¿no?-** , le dijo Mina a su aliada con una sonrisa de lado.

Tsuyu sin voltearle a ver asintió con la cabeza. **-S-Si, de esa forma las demás se irán rindiendo hasta que por fin ganemos a Midoriya-chan, ¿cierto?-** , dijo ella algo nerviosa recordando el plan que había formulado Mina para ganar.

Mina sonrió de forma analítica y tranquila. **-Exacto, todo irá de acuerdo al plan y las demás caerán una a una-** , decía ella como si se tratara de un plan maestro infalible. **-¡El dúo del ángel y demonio terminarán con el perfecto héroe peliverde!-** , agregó al momento de sonreír ampliamente poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tsuyu para zarandearla con emoción.

 **-¡G-Gero!-** , decía Tsuyu agitada por ser sacudida de manera tan brusca por su amiga y aliada pelirosa.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 _ **Ochako:**_ _ **II**_

 ** _Kyouka:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Tsuyu: X_**

 ** _Mina:_** ** _III_**

 ** _Toru:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Momo:_** ** _II_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por esta ocasión, mis amigos. De verdad que me resultó algo difícil lograr publicar este capítulo pero después de mucho esfuerzo aquí esta, las tensión entre las chicas va en aumento y finalmente Tsuyu se vio expulsada del juego pero eso no significa que su papel terminó.

De verdad espero que les haya disfrutado de este capitulo que es el más largo hasta el momento y que esperen con ansias lo que ocurrirá más adelante. No tengo mucho para decir en estos momentos más que notificar que este mes de enero no creo que vaya a actualizar por tomarme un pequeño descanso, y por último espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir este es la última despedida de este año 2018... ¡Sayonara!.


	8. Un Pequeño Desvío

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a la primera actualización de esta historia en este año 2019. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez, ahora que he descansado he vuelto un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto y la explicación de esto estará al final, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y opiniones este año. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** jajaja, gracias por comentar, me causan gracia tus comentarios.

 **Anderson Yagami:** gracias por tus palabras.

 **Manly bandana:** Jeje, no sé cómo responderte a eso XD.

 **kool-aidman507:** Tienes razón, es una batalla a tres frentes con Momo, Ochako y Mina liderándolos, el plan de Kyouka afectará al bando de la rosita pero Tsuyu tampoco se quedará atrás a pesar de haber salido del campo de batalla. Ahora he vuelto y estoy preparado para seguir con esta historia, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Jaja, Mina no se deja pisotear y va directo a por lo que quiere, gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **arcanine9407:** Me alegra que mi historia te entretenga tanto, y comprendo lo que dice con respecto al Naruhina y amourshipping, demasiado de algo cansa y por eso te interesas más en lo poco usual, comparto tu opinión. Con respecto al fic alternativo de la clase B, estate seguro de que va a ser interesante, claro no tenía planeado hacer un copy-paste, sin duda la historia será completamente diferente a lo enseñado aquí. Gracias por comentar y espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

 **Soto9041:** Gracias y me alegro de que te este gustando.

 **LordKent11:** Me alegra ver que valoras tanto mi historia, por esa razón me voy a esforzar por cumplir a tus expectativas. Con respecto al fic de las chicas de la clase B, no puedo darte detalles sobre Mei como darte ilusiones o algo, pues ya de por sí estaría trabajando con 7 chicas y con Mei serían 8, es difícil pero voy a ver a qué conclusión llego. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **sasshi316:** No te preocupes que Tsuyu aún tiene un papel que cumplir en el plan de Mina, Kyouka por su parte pondrá su plan en marcha con Momo para bajar a la rosada de su pedestal.

 **Archer Emiya:** Bueno primero que todo debo decirte que la respuesta a tu comentario en el anterior capitulo se mezcló con otro, ya está arreglado si quieres verlo en el capitulo anterior. Ahora a tu nuevo comentario, si, si quiero ver el mundo arder Muajajaja, ahora hay guerra por bandos pero imagínate cuando… oops, no te diré más XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y ten por seguro de que ahora que he vuelto voy a continuar como hasta el momento, gracias por tu apoyo y por favor disfruta de la actualización de este inocente juego.

 **Conuk:** Sip, sin duda la combinación de todas esas cosas puede emocionar, me alegro que te haya gustado y ahora que he vuelto he traído este capítulo para retomar la emoción, saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Es cierto que Mina es la más peligrosa de todas, pero hay que jugar táctica para hacer caer al tirano y eso se demostrará en este capítulo, ahora he vuelto un poco antes de lo planeado para continuar, gracias por comentar.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias nuevamente.

 **Maytin:** L-Lo siento, ahora he actualizado por lo que no quiero tener problemas, e-espero que haya valido la larga espera.

 **Mr-chef:** Pues ya no estés triste, ¿por qué?... ¡porque estoy aquí!. Ahora retomamos la historia donde la dejamos, por lo cual espero que te guste. ¡Plus Ultra!

 **Jos Jimenez:** Muchas gracias por compartir tu opinión y me alegra que te esté gustando, espero seguir entreteniéndote de aquí en adelante.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Un Pequeño Desvío**_

En estos momentos Mina y Tsuyu entraban a la habitación de Momo para continuar el juego ya que había terminado el tiempo del descanso, pero al entrar se encuentran con Uraraka y Toru alrededor del dormido Izuku y estaban dándole las espaldas a las recién llegadas que se intrigaron por lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas.

 **-Ahora me toca a mí-** , le dijo Toru a la castaña con emoción para luego presionar una mejilla del chico para mantener su dedo allí durante unos cuantos segundos. **-POP-** , dijo ella al momento de separar su dedo causando que el peliverde se inquietara y tratara de tomar su dedo como un pequeño bebe.

 **-¡Que adorable!-** , exclamó Uraraka y Toru chillando emocionadas por lo adorable que se vio Izuku que seguía durmiendo.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo?, Gero-** , les preguntó Tsuyu a sus amigas con curiosidad captando la atención de estas dos que se voltearon a verles.

 **-Oh hola chicas, estábamos jugando con Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa saludando a sus amigas que se intrigaron ante lo dicho por ella.

 **-¿De qué manera?-** , preguntó Mina con intriga y alzando una ceja.

 **-Acérquense y miren-** , les dijo Toru a Mina y Tsuyu que se acercaron a la cama para observar a lo que se referían.

 **-Es sencillo, solo mantenemos unos segundos un dedo sobre sus mejillas-** , les explicaba Uraraka mientras que tanto ella y Toru tocaban las pecosas mejillas del peliverde con sus dedos índices. **-Y cuando lo quitamos…-** , agregó la castaña al momento en que ambas apartan sus dedos, provocando que el chico se mostrara incómodo y con suaves movimientos de sus manos tratara de encontrar los dedos fallando en el intento.

 **-Awwww, que lindoooooo-** , chilló Mina con las manos en su pecho y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que a su lado Tsuyu se cubría la cara con sus manos mientras que de sus orejas salía un poco de humo.

 **-¡Verdad que sí!-** , dijo Toru con alegría y mirando a la pelirosa que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

 **-Midoriya-chan es muy tierno cuando está dormido-** , comentó Tsuyu con algo de timidez quitándose las manos de la cara para ver como el chico seguía plácidamente dormido en su lugar.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo?-** , les preguntó Momo a todas con seriedad desde la entrada mientras que tanto ella como Kyouka entraban a la habitación captando la atención de las demás que se giraron a verles.

 **-¿Qué le hacen a Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kyouka con la misma seriedad dado que le inquietaba la idea de que ellas le estuvieran haciendo algo al peliverde.

 **-Guao, que manera de matar el ambiente-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en lo que las dos chicas entraban a la habitación. **-¡De cualquier forma olviden eso y vamos a elegir nuestros siguientes trajes!-** , exclamó la pelirosa con emoción a sus amigas mientras que tomaba la caja con los nombres de los trajes para extenderla a las demás.

Todas se miraron entre sí con intensidad, Toru miró a Uraraka que sintió con una mirada decidida, Kyouka y Momo intercalaron miradas cómplices para ambas asentir con las cabezas, Tsuyu miró de reojo a Mina que sonrió alegremente y luego le dio un pequeño guiño juguetón.

Luego ocurre una transición mágica a unos cuantos minutos más adelante en el tiempo donde nos situamos con las chicas que ya se habían cambiando a los trajes que les había tocado llevar en esta ronda.

 **-Este disfraz si me parece más decente que los anteriores-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa inspeccionándose así misma mientras se arreglaba los lentes que ella llevaba puestos.

Ella está vestida de maestra, llevando una falda de oficina café hasta por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de botones sencilla arremangada a los codos y desabotonada en la zona superior revelando parte del escote de la pelinegra que llevaba un brasier negro, también tiene unos tacones negros, unas gafas de lectura y tiene su cabello recogido en su usual cola de caballo, sin duda la figura de ella se resalta a la perfección dándole un aire muy seductor.

 **-Tienes razón, a mí me gusta más este que no descubre tanta piel-** , comentó Kyouka con tranquilidad viendo a Momo que asintió con la cabeza estando ambas a gusto con sus nuevos atuendos.

Kyouka por su parte estaba vestida de secretaria de oficina, llevando una falda de negocios hasta las rodillas, unas mayas negras hasta por debajo de la falda, unos tacones negros, también llevaba una camisa blanca y encima un saco oscuro, la sutileza de sus movimientos y la esbelta figura de sus piernas y cadera le da un toque sexy a su apariencia.

 **-Vale que este sea más normal, pero aun así es vergonzoso llevarlo puesto-** , dijo Uraraka algo avergonzada mientras que apretaba sus manos sobre la falda que llevaba puesta.

Uraraka llevaba un uniforme escolar Sailor Fuku de marinera con un conjunto de color primordialmente negro con rojo, el cual consta de una falda negra hasta por encima de las rodillas, la camisa negra con una corbata roja algo holgada revelando parte de su escote, lleva unas medias negras hasta las pantorrillas y por ultimo su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza dejando aun los mechones a los lados de su rostro.

 **-Aww, a mí me salió uno repetido-** , comentó Mina decepcionada de que le haya tocado el traje de mecánica que Uraraka utilizó hace algunas rondas.

 **-A mí también, pero este traje de enfermera me parece lindo-** , dijo Toru animada inspeccionándose así misma llevando el traje de enfermera que había llevado Kyouka tiempo atrás.

 **-Yo como ya no juego me quedo con el de ángel, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma y con un dedo en su mentón viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Hablando de eso Tsuyu-chan, ¿ahora que ya eres libre no deberías irte a dormir?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su amiga peliverde con curiosidad, causando que la ranita se tensara un poco.

 **-Eso es cierto, ya no estás en la obligación de quedarte a ver lo que sucede-** , secundó Momo con tranquilidad girándose a ver a Tsuyu que se comenzaba a poner nerviosa al tener la atención de todas sus amigas.

 **-B-Bueno, yo la verdad…-** , decía Tsuyu jugando con sus dedos y algo nerviosa tratando de dar una excusa válida para quedarse, principalmente porque tenía que asegurarse de seguir con el plan que había formulado Mina.

Luego de eso Mina se coloca al lado de Tsuyu para colocarle una mano en el hombro. **-Déjenla en paz, si quiere ver escenas pervertidas pues yo digo que la dejen, no debemos criticar los gustos de Tsuyu-chan-** , les dijo la pelirosa a las demás con una sonrisa, causando que Tsuyu se sonrojara mucho.

 **-¡C-Claro que no!-** , le reclamó Tsuyu a Mina con cierto enojo y vergüenza, causando que Mina sonriera divertida. **-S-Solo pensé que sigue siendo una noche de chicas y que me sentiría sola sin mis amigas, Gero-** , agregó ella más calmada y viendo con algo de timidez a las demás, las cuales se conmovieron por sus palabras.

 **-Awww, ¡de verdad eres una angelita Tsuyu-chan!-** , exclamó Toru conmovida y alegre acercándose a Tsuyu para abrazarle sin en realidad sospechar que las intenciones de Tsuyu no eran esas.

Después Mina dio unos pasos al frente para tomar la palabra. **-De cualquier manera es momento de que comencemos la séptima ronda de este hermoso juego, y como yo fui la última en ser retada me toca a mí elegir-** , dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y de brazos cruzados para luego señalar a Toru. **-¡Por lo tanto elijo a Toru-chan!-** , exclamó la pelirosa causando que la chicas invisible se separara del abrazo con algo de temor. **-Te reto a pasar 3 bolitas de chocolate a la boca de Midoriya mediante un beso una por una-** , retó Mina causando sorpresa en algunas de las presentes.

 **-¡¿Queeeeee?!-** , exclamaron Uraraka y Toru sorprendidas y sonrojadas ante el reto que había dado Mina, mientras tanto Momo y Kyouka veían todo con calma a la vez que Tsuyu parecía esperar algo.

Momo abrazó un poco más al muñeco de Izuku en lo que afilaba los ojos ante el reto de Mina. **(Justo como Kyouka lo dijo, Mina comenzaría por aquellas que entraran a la habitación primero)** , pensó ella con seriedad viendo con detalle cómo se desenvolvería la situación.

 **-¡Y-Y-Yo no puedo hacer eso con Midoriya, e-eso es demasiado para ser mi primer beso!-** , se quejaba Toru muy nerviosa y sonrojada tratando de hacerle entender a Mina que solo sonriera con malicia.

 **-¡Cámbiale el reto a otra cosa, ese es demasiado!-** , exclamó Uraraka con cierta molestia ya que no quería que su aliada tocara los labios del peliverde.

 **(Entre más se quejen más malévola es ella)** , pensó Kyouka cerrando los ojos con sencillez y cruzándose de brazos sabiendo la respuesta que le daría Mina a ellas dos.

 **-Es eso o perder una pequeña vida, tú eliges Toru-chan-** , respondió Mina con suficiencia y cierta maldad escalofriante que hizo que Toru agachara la cabeza debatiéndose mentalmente en lo que debía hacer.

En eso Tsuyu se acerca a su amiga para colocarle una mano en un hombro captando su atención. **-Gero, no debería decir esto, p-pero creo que lo más correcto en este caso sería rendirse Toru-chan-** , le recomendó ella con algo de timidez causando que tanto Uraraka como Toru se impactaran.

 **-¿P-Por qué lo dices, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga algo dudosa e intrigada por lo que diría.

 **-Pues deberías considerar que eso lo recordarás como tu primer beso para siempre, Gero-** , contestó la chica rana con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mirando en otra dirección, causando que Toru se ponga más nerviosa para sus adentros y que su mente se hiciera un lio.

Uraraka se debatía internamente en lo que debía hacer, pues por un lado podría apoyar a su amiga para que cumpliera el reto pero eso conllevaría a que ella besara a Izuku, por lo cual la otra opción de dejarla perder una vida sonaba más tentadora.

Luego de un minuto de pensarlo, Toru suspiró derrotada agachando la cabeza. **-Que fastidio, solo pásame la lata-** , le dijo Toru a Mina con un aire de derrota a su alrededor causando que Mina sonriera complacida por la efectividad de su plan.

Después de eso Mina le pasó una cerveza a Toru que la abrió para luego proceder a beber de ella de golpe hasta acabársela y luego suspirar apenas asimilado el amargo sabor de la bebida en su garganta.

Uraraka colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su aliada para captar su atención. **-No te preocupes Toru-chan, comprendo que no hayas podido hacerlo-** , le dijo la castaña con amabilidad y de forma comprensiva, causando que Toru se alegrara por el apoyo que recibía de su amiga y aliada.

 **(Okey, es mi momento de actuar)** , pensó Kyouka afilando la mirada con seriedad para luego mostrarse relajada. **-En lo personal pienso que ese no fue un reto tan difícil como el resto-** , opinó Kyouka de brazos cruzados y con tranquilidad captando la atención del resto de sus amigas.

 **-¿Pero qué dices?, eso sin duda era difícil de hacer para cualquier chica-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga sin comprender como estaba de acuerdo con ese reto.

 **-Pues yo no le veo la gran cosa, es la verdad-** , comentó Kyouka con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con calma, provocando que Mina sonriera de forma socarrona.

 **-Ohh, parece que tenemos a una valiente aquí-** , dijo Mina con cierta malicia en su tono viendo a Kyouka.

 **(¡Picó el anzuelo!)** , pensó Momo en su mente al ver como su aliada logró su cometido.

 **-Pues entonces el reto pasa a ti Kyouka-chan, demuestra que puedes hacerlo-** , le dijo Mina a la sexy secretaria con emoción mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Pues claro que puedo hacerlo-** , aceptó Kyouka sin dudar y con calma para luego acercarse a las bolsas de chocolates para tomar tres pequeñas bolitas y luego comenzar a caminar hacia la cama de Momo.

 **-¡¿Qué!?-** , preguntaron Toru y Uraraka impactadas al ver la sencillez con la cual su amiga había aceptado tal reto, Tsuyu y Mina también estaban sorprendidas pero se guardaron eso para sí mismas.

Kyouka llegó al borde de la cama para sentarse mirando a Izuku. **-Por favor despierta Midoriya, tengo un regalo para ti-** , le dijo ella al chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que le sacudía un poco con una mano, provocando que el peliverde comenzara a despertarse.

 **-Yawww-** , bostezaba Izuku somnoliento para luego levantarse un poco mientras se tallaba un ojo. **-¿Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó él algo desorientado viendo a la chica al frente de él que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Tengo algo para ti Midoriya, unos chocolates-** , decía Kyouka con amabilidad en su tono mientras le mostraba al peliverde las tres bolitas de chocolate que estaban en la palma de una de sus manos.

 **-¿Chocolates?, ¿vas a compartir conmigo?-** , preguntó el chico sonriendo con inocencia y evidentemente atraído por la idea del dulce.

 **-Sí, solo tienes que mantener tus ojos cerrados y yo te los voy a dar en la boca, ¿entendido?-** , le dijo Jirou al peliverde con cierto aire coqueto para luego picarle la nariz con un dedo, provocando que Uraraka, Toru, Tsuyu y Mina se pongan un poco celosas por su acción.

Izuku por su parte sonrió alegre. **-¡Muy bien, confió en Kyouka-chan!-** , aceptó él sin problemas, causando que Kyouka se enterneciera y se sonrojara un poco ante lo adorable que resultaba ser el chico.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

Me quedo viendo como él cierra sus ojos con tranquilidad completamente ajeno a los nervios que estoy sintiendo dentro de mí, mis mejillas se tildan levemente a causa de mi vergüenza y me giro a ver la palma de mi mano donde están las bolitas de chocolate que debo depositar en la boca de él… la simple idea hace que mi corazón se agite con más fuerza. De cualquier forma respiro un poco tranquilizándome para luego tomar una bolita para metérmela a la boca sin masticarla y después me giro hacia Midoriya para mentalizarme para lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Acerco mi cara a él y cierro mis ojos hasta que así nuestros labios se juntan en un beso, mi corazón late con fuerza y mi cerebro se sobrecarga de pensamientos mientras que por mi parte saboreo un poco de sus labios suaves y cálidos. Utilizo sutilmente mi lengua para orillarle a abrir su boca, lo cual él acepta también utilizando su lengua que entra en contacto con la mía causando que mi cordura comience a peligrar, pero aun así me enfoco en mi objetivo y traspaso la bolita de chocolate a su boca para luego separarme lentamente del beso.

 **-Mmm, delicioso-** , me dice él sin abrir los ojos y degustando el chocolate que le acabo de dar, se ve feliz por ello y no sé si en parte se deberá al hecho de que lo tuve que besar.

 **-A-Ahora viene el segundo, Midoriya-** , le digo algo avergonzada colocándome otro chocolate en la boca para luego poner una mano sobre su mejilla para nuevamente acercarme a él para unirnos de nuevo en un beso.

Repito el mismo proceso de antes saboreando sus labios mientras paso lentamente el chocolate a su boca, una vez listo me enfoco en alejarme pero sus manos se posan sobre mis mejillas para mantenerme unida a él sin apenas darme tiempo a respirar. ¿S-Será que él no quiere que me separe?... n-no puede ser eso, él sigue bajo los efectos del alcohol y puede que se deba a cualquier otra razón, pero… aun así me hace feliz, de cualquier manera con un poco de esfuerzo me separo de él para observar como saborea el chocolate.

 **-¿T-Te gusta?-** , le pregunto yo con algo de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrojadas ante la extraña sensación tan fuerte que siento dentro de mí, él en respuesta asiente con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y me hace sentir satisfecha conmigo misma.

Me coloco la última bolita de chocolate en la boca y luego me acerco sutilmente a él para unir por última vez nuestros labios enfocándome todo lo posible en disfrutar de las sensaciones que me hace experimentar. Siento el calor de su boca contra la mía y el fuerte latido de mi corazón retumba en mis oídos, n-no soy tan distraída como para no notar lo que siento a estas alturas, quisiera no sentir esto que siento, no pedí sentirlo, pero al final es algo que no pude evitar y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy disfrutando mucho de esta muestra de afecto con Midoriya… Yo estoy enamorada de él.

Quisiera estar de esta manera para siempre, sin tener que competir con las demás para obtenerlo a él como un premio, él no se merece eso, quisiera que las cosas simplemente pudieran ser normales, que yo pudiera acercarme a él sin temer a que las otras intervengan o en la opinión que vaya a tener Momo, seguramente ella siente algo por él también, de cualquier manera ya es muy tarde para yo retractarme, tanto ella como yo debemos evitar que las demás ganen, hago esto por él.

Me alejo del beso mientras lucho conmigo misma para no volver a besarlo. **-Y con eso son todos-** , le digo Kyouka recuperando el aliento luego del extenso beso que tuvimos y él por su parte termina de comerse el chocolate que le di.

 **-Phm, yo quiero más-** , me dijo él abriendo los ojos haciendo un adorable puchero e inflando un poco las mejillas, causándome cierta gracia y le sonreí divertida.

Luego me acerque sutilmente a su oído con una leve sonrisa en mi cara. **-Quizás más tarde-** , le dije hablando en serio, sin duda luego de pasar por esto no puedo pensar en la idea de abandonarlo, tengo planeado que él sea mío.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Kyouka se puso de pie con la mirada puesta en sus amigas. **-¿Vieron?, eso no fue nada-** , dijo Kyouka volviendo a su actitud relajada y serena cruzándose de brazos por debajo de los pechos.

 **-Vaya Kyouka-chan, te tengo un renovado respeto por eso, espero que pronto me toque hacer lo mismo-** , le dijo Mina a Jirou con una sonrisa de lado mientras que le aplaudía sutilmente con cierta admiración.

 **-Ya quisieras-** , susurró Kyouka para sí misma con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego señalar a Uraraka. **-Yo te reto a ti, Uraraka-chan-** , agregó ella con el ceño fruncido señalando a la castaña que se sobresaltó un poco y luego se sonrojó.

 **-A-Adelante-** , contestó Uraraka abrazándose a si misma con algo de vergüenza y esperando un reto fácil de cumplir.

 **-Es un reto sencillo, solo tienes que besar a Midoriya con un cubo de hielo en tu boca para luego ambos derretirlo con sus lenguas-** , retó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que las demás a excepción de Momo se sorprendían.

 **-¿T-Te sientes bien, Kyouka-chan?, parece que te estas comportando igual que Mina-chan, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu algo nerviosa al ver la intensidad que estaba teniendo su amiga ahora.

 **-L-Le tengo que dar la razón a Tsuyu-chan, n-no esperé nunca que tu fueras a dar un reto así-** , dijo Mina sonriendo con algo de nervios mirando a Kyouka, ni a ella misma se le hubiera ocurrido tal idea para un reto.

 **-Todavía no oigo tu respuesta, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Kyouka con la mirada fulminante clavada en la castaña que estaba sonrojada y notablemente afectada por el reto.

 **-Y-Y-Yo… e-etto…-** , decía Uraraka indecisa y en un complejo debate mental en lo que debía hacer, cosa que fue más que notorio para las demás pero en específico para Mina que miró de reojo a Tsuyu.

 **(¡Ve a por ella, Tsuyu-chan!)** , le dijo Mina a su aliada con la mirada, señal que fue entendida por la peliverde que asintió con la cabeza para luego acercarse lentamente a Uraraka.

 **-Sabes Uraraka-chan, he oído que alguien luego de estar ebrio comienza a recordar las cosas que hizo, Gero-** , le comentó la chica rana con calma causando que Uraraka se tensara. **-Solo lo digo porque pienso que no querrías arruinar la amistad que tienes con él, Gero-** , agregó Tsuyu en un tono pasivo-agresivo muy sutil metiéndole tensión a la castaña que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **(Sé que lo que estoy haciendo puede causar que Deku-kun se quiera alejar de mí, ¡eso lo sé y aun así quiero continuar!... pero aun así, n-no estoy lista para esto)** , pensaba Uraraka algo triste y derrotada al final para luego dejar salir un suspiro y dejar caer sus hombros. **-Me rindo, no puedo hacer eso con Deku-kun-** , dijo ella mientras que agachaba la cabeza y extendía la mano hacia Kyouka, la cual con calma le paso la lata de cerveza que la castaña se bebió de golpe.

 **-¡Entonces el reto pásamelo a mí, Kyouka-chan!-** , pidió Mina con emoción alzando la mano pidiendo ser la siguiente estando internamente satisfecha por como su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

Jirou por su parte sonrió con tranquilidad. **-Me parece que no, el reto pasa a Momo-chan-** , declaró ella mientras que señalaba a su aliada que se mantuvo tranquila y cerró los ojos.

 **-Acepto hacerlo-** , aceptó Momo con serenidad para luego acercarse a Kyouka para darle la matryoshka de Izuku para que se la cuidara.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , exclamaron Uraraka y Mina sorprendidas por la facilidad con la cual la pelinegra aceptó el reto de Kyouka quien ellas presumían era su aliada.

Momo se volteó a verles con las manos en su cintura. **-Es como lo escucharon, no puedo permitirme perder a estas alturas-** , declaró ella con seriedad mirándolas a ambas que pudieron percibir cierta hostilidad en su tono a pesar de que se mostrara estoica.

Luego de eso la sexy maestra Momo tomó un cubo de hielo de la caja de cervezas para luego dirigirse a su cama donde en estos momentos Izuku estaba sentado viendo el techo, hasta que se fijó en que la pelinegra se acercaba hacia él

 **-¿Me vas a dar chocolate también, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Momo con curiosidad e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-E-Es algo un tanto diferente que eso, voy a necesitar que copies lo que vaya a hacer, ¿d-de acuerdo, Izuku-kun?-** , decía Momo con una leve sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se sentaba al lado del chico que se mostró algo extrañado.

 **-No entiendo muy bien pero de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo Momo-chan-** , respondió Izuku con una amplia sonrisa alegre e inocente que enterneció a Momo.

 **-Cierra tus ojos-** , le pidió ella a él amablemente y este sin más obedeció sin problemas.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

Me quedo unos cuantos segundos apreciando el rostro de él, sus pecas, su leve sonrojo a causa del alcohol pero sobretodo sus sutiles rasgos que son más notorios al estar más enfocada en notarlos. Mi corazón se acelera causando que mis latidos resuenan con fragor en mi oídos y siento mis mejillas arder con furor ante la mera idea de lo que estoy a punto de hacer con él. Técnicamente esto no cuenta como un beso, ¿cierto?, entonces no hay ningún problema.

Me coloco el frío cubito de hielo en la boca pudiendo sentir como este contrasta con la temperatura de lengua y paladar, de cualquier forma me giro hacia Izuku y coloco mis dos manos en sus pecosas mejillas para luego yo acercarme lentamente a él en lo que cierro mis ojos preparada para enfocar todos mis sentidos en la experiencia que estamos a punto de experimentar. Me acerco cada vez más sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro y finalmente uno mis labios a los suyos en un tímido contacto.

Comienzo a utilizar de forma inexperta mi lengua para tratar de orillarle a hacer lo mismo, y para sorpresa mía él reacciona al momento para unir su lengua a la mía para comenzar a dominarme completamente sin darme otra que seguir su voluntad. Sin pedir permiso él se adueña de mi boca y hace uso de su caliente lengua para frotarla contra la mía y por consiguiente entrar en contacto con el hielo que se comienza a derretir lentamente en mi boca.

 **-Hmmm~-** , ese vergonzoso sonido es ahogado por nuestro encuentro mientras que la intensidad aumenta y yo por instinto rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar aún más en lo que estamos haciendo.

Soy completamente suya en este momento, no importa de qué manera pudiera pensarlo, no encuentro otra forma de describir lo que está sucediendo, me está volviendo completamente loca y adicta a esta extraña sensación que solo él me hace experimentar. Lo amo de verdad, lo digo sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo y estoy más que decidida a hacer que él sienta lo mismo por mí una vez termine este estúpido juego.

Nuestras lenguas siguen batallando entre sí con pasión mientras que el hielo está apunto de derretirse por completo, lo cual es malo para mí ya que significaría el final de esta muestra de amor que mantengo con él, pero… las demás no tienen por qué saber si se derritió el hielo, no tienen manera de averiguarlo, por lo cual… puedo seguir amando sin problemas a Izuku que es todo para mí.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Y-Yo creo que ya es más que suficiente, Momo-chan-** , le dice Toru a su amiga con cierto nerviosismo mientras se acerca a colocarle una mano en el hombro a la pelinegra.

Sin embargo Momo siguió en su empeño durante unos cuantos segundos más fingiendo ignorancia hasta que sintió como el agarre en su hombro por parte de Toru aumentaba, causando que ella se resignara a separarse y así lo hizo con cierta sutileza y dejando una hebra de saliva que conectaba sus labios con los del peliverde.

 **-G-Gracias por obedecer Izuku-kun, ya puedes abrir los ojos-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada mientras se arreglaba los lentes de lectura que llevaba puestos.

Él por su parte abrió los ojos con alegría e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante. **-No hay problema Momo-chan, a mí me gustó eso-** , respondió Izuku completamente ajeno al peso que tenían sus palabras y el efecto que tenía en todas las chicas del lugar, de las cuales la mayoría estaban celosas de Momo que le sonrió cálidamente y con cariño.

Luego de eso todas se acomodaron en círculo nuevamente con la mirada puesta en la pelinegra a la cual le tocaba retar.

Mina se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa para sí misma. **-Ahora luego de ese espectáculo me toca a mí ser retada, por lo cual estoy esperando ansiosa lo que dirás, Momo-chan-** , dijo ella completamente alegre por la clase de reto pervertido y subido de tono que podría recibir.

Momo miró de reojo a Kyouka que sonrió de lado con complicidad para asentir con la cabeza. **-En ese caso te reto a no volver a tocar a Izuku-kun en lo que queda de juego-** , retó Momo con cierto aire de superioridad viendo a la pelirosa que amplió los ojos de la sorpresa.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , exclamó Mina muy sorprendida y sobresaltándose un poco.

 **-Escuchaste muy bien, no volverás a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a él por el resto del juego-** , declaró Momo con autoridad y cierta seriedad mirando a su amiga mientras que las demás se encontraban sorprendidas por el reto a excepción de Kyouka que solo se divertía al ver la expresión de Mina.

 **-¡Eso no es válido!-** , exclamó Mina mirando a la pelinegra con cierto enojo.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** , preguntó Kyouka de brazos cruzados captando la atención hacia ella. **-Después de todo no hay ninguna regla que te obligue a entrar en contacto con él en un reto, por lo cual podemos retarte sin problemas con la condición de que no lo toques-** , explicaba Jirou con suficiencia y una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa que irritaba a Mina.

Momo asintió con calma mientras se arreglaba los lentes. **-Es como dice Kyouka-chan, además a mi parecer es un reto sin duda difícil por lo cual es válido a estas alturas, sencillamente es completamente aceptable como reto-** , dijo Momo con una fulminante mirada y un argumento al cual Mina no podría hacerle frente.

Kyouka se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para luego sonreírle a la pelirosa con una sonrisa irónica. **-Ahora lo más importante, ¿aceptas o no?-** , preguntó ella con un tono venenoso imitando a Mina, lo cual dejo a la mencionada con un escalofrió en la columna vertebral. **-Solo recuerda bien como Momo-chan y yo juntamos nuestros labios con los de Midoriya, ¿no te gustaría experimentar eso mismo?-** , agregó con cierto tono sugerente y provocativo para arrinconar aún más a Mina.

 **(¡Me tendieron una trampa!)** , exclamó Mina en su mente alarmada y viéndose abrumada por la alianza de la provocativa maestra Momo y la sexy secretaria Kyouka que parecían irradiar un aura de superioridad.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace varios minutos en la habitación de Kyouka ambas chicas estaban platicando sobre su plan contra Mina.

 **-Entonces vamos a repasar la estrategia-** , dijo Kyouka con tranquilidad apoyando sus manos sobre su cama.

Momo asintió con serenidad mientras abrazaba al muñeco de Izuku. **-Lo primero es mantener el perfil bajo para orillar la atención de Mina hacia Uraraka o Toru para que les rete y según lo que piensas comenzara con retos difíciles para quitar vidas-** , comenzó Momo con la mirada puesta en su amiga.

 **-Correcto, lo más posible es que ninguna acepte el reto, por lo cual atraeré la atención de Mina para que me pase el reto a mí y lo cumpliré-** , continuó Kyouka con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Luego de eso retarás a la que quede con algo complicado para que se rinda y el reto pase a mí-** , agregó Momo también cerrando los ojos con seriedad en vía de como continuaría el plan.

Kyouka asintió y abrió los ojos viendo a su aliada. **-Y de esa manera tú retarás a Mina a no volver a tocar a Midoriya en lo que resta de juego, conociéndola preferirá perder ese reto a aceptarlo-** , dijo ella sonriendo para sus adentros al saber en ese aspecto lo predecible que resultaba ser la pelirosa.

Momo sonrió con suficiencia y abrió los ojos. **-La conclusión de la partida será la perdida de las vidas de ellas tres, sin duda es un grandioso plan-** , dijo ella complacida por el detallado plan y los resultados que traería.

 **-Solo debemos ser cautelosas y debemos mostrarnos lo más tranquilas posibles, debemos dar una buena imagen para que no sospechen-** , comentó Jirou con calma. **-Pase lo que pase hacemos esto para que ellas pierdan, por lo tanto no habrá rencores, ¿de acuerdo?-** , preguntó ella extendiéndole una mano a Momo en vista de que ambas harían retos difíciles con el peliverde.

 **-Claro, después de todo somos aliadas-** , respondió Momo sonriendo amablemente para luego ambas estrechar sus manos dando por establecido su plan maestro para sacar a Mina de su zona de confort.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

 **-¿Entonces qué vas a elegir, Mina-chan?-** , le preguntó Momo a Mina con una sonrisa autoritaria y demandante, causando que la pelirosa se viera orillada a rechistar con la lengua con molestia.

 **-Está claro que no lo aceptaré, por fin lograron quitarme una vida con trucos sucios-** , respondió Mina de mala gana y desviando la cabeza en otra dirección para luego verles de reojo. **-Pero de cualquier manera no voy a permitir que vuelvan a hacer ese reto, ¡a partir de ahora ingénienselas mejor!-** , exclamó ella con algo de recelo hacia sus amigas que solo se mostraron calmadas.

Luego así como varias estuvieron esperando desde el principio, Mina tomó una lata de cerveza para abrirla y luego proceder a beber su contenido perdiendo su primera vida en el proceso.

 **-Esto es absurdo, tres hemos perdido vida en la misma ronda-** , dijo Uraraka frustrada agachando la cabeza al solo pensar que su equipo estaba en clara desventaja contra el resto.

 **-¿Estas frustrada, Uraraka-chan?, ¿será porque tu equipo está más cerca de perder?-** , preguntó Momo con orgullo dando justamente en el clavo y causando que Uraraka ampliara sus ojos con sorpresa.

 **-¿Equipo?, ¿Cómo es que tu…-** , estaba preguntando la castaña al notar como la pelinegra hacia sabido que ella tenía un equipo, pero es interrumpida por Kyouka.

 **-Es más que obvio verlo, tú y Toru son un equipo desde hace rondas-** , dijo Kyouka con simpleza y facilidad mientras se encogía de hombros causando que tanto Toru como Uraraka se tensaran al verse descubiertas.

 **-O-Oigan chicas, todas somos un equipo en contra de Mina, ¿l-lo recuerdan?-** , les decía Toru a Momo y a Kyouka tratando de alejar las sospechas y no verse descubierta.

 **-Ya basta de esta farsa-** , dijo Uraraka con seriedad y poniéndose de pie captando la atención de todas. **-Sí, Toru-chan y yo somos un equipo para que ustedes tampoco ganen a Deku-kun, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?-** , preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos de forma imponente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Momo y a Kyouka las cuales no se mostraron afectadas y también se pusieron de pie.

 **-Ninguno, después de todo Momo-chan y yo somos un equipo para que ustedes tampoco ganen-** , respondió Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante mientras que la intensidad del ambiente subía en proporciones atemorizantes.

 **-Vaya, no esperaba que fueran a declararlo de esa forma-** , dijo Mina por su parte sorprendida por la hostilidad que se mostraban las unas a otras.

 **-D-Deberían calmarse chicas, n-no hay que pelear, Gero-** , les trataba de decir Tsuyu a sus amigas para que se tranquilizaran y no fueran a decir algo de lo cual se arrepentirían, pero luego nota una mano en su hombro que pertenece a su aliada pelirosa.

 **-Déjalas seguir Tsuyu-chan, deja que se ataquen entre ellas, de esa forma la victoria será más sencilla-** , le dijo Mina a la chica rana con una sonrisa maliciosa, causando que Tsuyu se mostrara algo indecisa pero al final decidió por no hacer nada.

Momo escuchó perfectamente lo dicho por Mina y luego se volteó a fulminarla con la mirada. **-No te daremos ese gusto-** , declaró ella y las demás le dieron la razón.

 **-Ella tiene razón, no olvides que el objetivo de todas nosotras es que tú no obtengas a Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con seriedad y una mirada decidida dirigida hacia Mina mientras que Toru también se ponía de pie.

 **-¿El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo?, eso no se aplica aquí, ustedes también son nuestras enemigas-** , les dijo Kyouka a Uraraka y a Toru de forma directa y cruda con señales de hostilidad.

 **-L-Lo mismo va para ustedes, ¡no dejaremos que ganen!-** , les contestó Toru al bando contrario y ya se podían ver rayos y chispas impactando a causa de las miradas que se dirigían las tres alianzas entre sí, siendo más específico Uraraka, Momo y Mina quien solo sonreía de forma desafiante.

 **-G-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu algo intimidada mientras levantaba la mano captando la atención de las demás. **-¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fue Midoriya-chan?-** , preguntó ella y de forma automática la tensión desapareció por completo y todas rápidamente se giraron a ver la cama de Momo que se encontraba completamente desalojada.

 **-S-Se fue-** , dijo Kyouka tartamudeando un poco a causa de la impresión mientras que tanto ella como el resto veían en distintos lugares de la habitación.

 **-Él…-** , decía Momo incrédula y paralizada dejando un silencio que en segundos todas romperían con un…

 **-¡SE FUE!-** , exclamaron todas con fuerza e impactadas para luego entrar en pánico.

 **-¡La puerta está cerrada!, ¡¿por dónde rayos escapó?!-** , exclamó Mina alarmada a sus amigas mientras se ponía de pie para verles.

 **-¡Por la ventana!-** , exclamó Toru y todas se voltearon a ver la ventana de la habitación que se encontraba abierta y al brisa nocturna se encargaba de ondular las cortinas rojas de Momo.

Luego de eso todas a gran velocidad se fueron a la ventana para buscar con la mirada al peliverde que debía estar en algún lugar del exterior.

 **-¡Miren por allí!-** , les dijo Uraraka a las demás con fuerza mientras señalaba a un punto del cielo, todas automáticamente miraron en esa dirección y observaron una silueta alejándose en el aire mientras que dejaba un rastro de rayos esmeraldas tan característicos del One For All que todas conocían.

 **-¡Está yendo en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase B!-** , exclamó Momo impactada viendo en la dirección en la cual saltaba el peliverde.

 **-¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que lo vean o algo horrible pasará!-** , les dijo Kyouka a las demás con fuerza y con algo de nervios en su interior ante el problema en el cual se metieron.

 **-¡Vámonos ahora!-** , exclamaron todas con decisión para luego a gran velocidad salir de la habitación de Momo en persecución del premio que se les había escapado.

* * *

 _ ***En los dormitorios de la clase 3-B***_

Mientras tanto fuera de los dormitorios de la clase B se encontraba Tetsutetsu admirando el cielo nocturno con tranquilidad mientras que las suaves brisas y el sonido de la naturaleza le daban una sensación de familiaridad y confort.

 **-Esto es lo que necesitaba, un poco de aire fresco-** , dijo Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa para sí mismo y teniendo las mejillas un poco sonrojadas principalmente a causa de que estuvo bebiendo un poco con sus amigos, luego de eso escucha un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos. **-¿Hmm?, ¿Quién es?-** , preguntó él mirando en esa dirección con prudencia en caso de que fuera algún animal o quizás algún estudiante.

Para su sorpresa de la vegetación sale Izuku con una sonrisa boba y tamaleándose un poco mientras que saludaba al chico de la clase B con un ademán de su mano.

 **-Holiwis-** , saludó Izuku con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a Tetsutetsu que se mostró intrigado y confundido de verle allí.

 **-¿Midoriya?, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?, son casi las 11:30 pm-** , le preguntó Tetsutetsu al peliverde con curiosidad ya que sinceramente era tarde para que estuviera fuera de los dormitorios de su clase.

 **-C-Claro que si Tetsutetsu-kun, pero yo tengo muuucha sed-** , respondió el peliverde con un tono relajado y algo vacilante sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la verdad es que él haber bebido un poco del cubo de hielo le produjo ciertas ganas de beber algo frío.

Tetsutetsu sonrió ampliamente con emoción al momento de golpearse el pecho con un puño. **-¡En ese caso puedes unirte a nosotros!, ¡los chicos y yo estamos bebiendo un poco en la sala común!, ¿quieres unírtenos?-** , le ofreció él a su compañero y amigo de forma amigable y alegre, recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku.

 **-Por supuesto, quiero beber con ustedes-** , respondió Izuku con un pulgar en alto pensando que bebería agua mientras se tambaleaba un poco haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

 **-¡Eso es muy varonil!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu emocionado ante la respuesta del peliverde que usualmente era tímido y nervioso. **-Por cierto, ¿por qué andas casi desnudo?-** , preguntó el peligris con una gran sonrisa apenas fijándose en ese detalle.

 **-Es cómodo-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez.

 **-¡Excelente!, ¡en ese caso yo también lo haré!-** , respondió Tetsutetsu animado para luego quitarse su camisa y sus pantalones para luego lanzarlos a un lado y también quedarse en calzoncillos de color gris. **-¡Ahora vámonos adentro Midoriya, los demás estarán alegres de que bebas con nosotros!-** , le dijo él al peliverde mientras que tomaba un brazo suyo para ayudarle a caminar al interior del edificio donde se podían escuchar las voces y las risas de los chicos de la clase B.

 **-Eres un gran amigo, Tetsutetsu-kuuun-** , le dijo Izuku al chico de clase B con un pulgar en alto y con una sonrisa boba para luego los dos entrar al recinto.

* * *

Aproximadamente unos 15 minutos después nos encontramos con las chicas de la clase A que estaban llegando ya a los dormitorios de la clase 3-B, pudieron ahora escuchar como del edificio se efectuaban ataques y distintos estruendos algo altos.

Las seis chicas corrieron hasta encontrarse al frente del edificio pero un temblor causó que perdieran temporalmente el equilibrio.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo allí adentro!?-** , preguntó Mina sorprendida por lo que estaría sucediendo dentro de los dormitorios.

 **-¡Entremos de una vez para detener a Izuku-kun!-** , les dijo Momo a sus amigas una vez el temblor se detuvo y por suerte ella había dejado a la matryoska de Izuku en su habitación. Todas estaban por correr a la entrada pero algo salió disparado de una de sus paredes.

 **-¡Wuaah!-** , exclamó Toru haciendo a un lado para evitar al gran objeto que dejó un hoyo grande en la pared al haber sido expulsado del edificio.

Las chicas con curiosidad se acercaron al objeto que había dejado un rastro de destrucción en el suelo y cuando se acercan lo suficiente Momo crea una linterna para desvelar a alguien conocido para ellas.

 **-¡¿S-Shishida?!-** , exclamó Uraraka sorprendida al ver al estudiante de la clase B en su apariencia de bestia completamente inmóvil en el suelo mientras que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Allí Kyouka con cierta prudencia se acerca al chico para tomar su muñeca para verificar su pulso y también colocó sus jacks sobre su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón.

 **-Sigue vivo, solo esta inconsciente-** , les dijo Jirou a sus amigas con tranquilidad y aliviándolas a todas para luego ellas emprender la marcha al interior de los dormitorios de la clase B.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala Común del Edificio***_

Todas entran y se encuentran con el desastre que se encontraba adentro con todos los estudiantes varones que se encontraban derrotados y lastimados en distintas zonas del lugar.

Habían notables cráteres en las paredes y suelo, múltiples escamas clavabas en el techo, había marcas de taladros en los muebles y también en el suelo teniendo cierta profundidad, también habían onomatopeyas solidas clavadas en las paredes y algunas estaban regadas por el lugar, en una esquina se encontraba Honenuki estando la mitad de su cuerpo hundido en el suelo que había ablandado con su Quirk.

Había también varias muestras del "pegamento" de Bondo alrededor de la habitación dando a entender que trató de atrapar a algo o más concretamente a alguien. Todos sin duda se encontraban fuera de combate y uno de ellos era Monoma que se encontraba tirado al lado de un cráter en el suelo con ambos brazos al descubierto mostrando una tonalidad violeta dado que posiblemente haya intentado usar el One For All al copiarlo.

Las chicas se fueron distribuyendo alrededor del lugar confirmando el estado de sus compañeros y también se percataban del completo desastre que había provocado Izuku.

 **-Maldición, llegamos demasiada tarde-** , dijo Kyouka algo frustrada y apretando los puños, en pequeña parte estaba algo adolorida de los pies al estar corriendo por 15 minutos por el campus con los tacones de secretaria puestos.

 **-Todos parecen derrotados, sigo sin poder creer como Deku-kun pudo haberles hecho esto-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigas con cierta preocupación al ver el pésimo estado del lugar, ya no sabía si decir cual lugar había sido más destrozado, si los dormitorios de la clase A o la B, sin duda si Monoma estuviera consciente insistiría en que la B fuera la ganadora.

 **-Me pregunto a donde se pudo haber ido, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mientras que veía el techo tratando de pensar el lugar en donde pudiera estar su amor platónico.

 **-¿¡Qué rayos sucedió aquí!?-** , todas escucharon la voz Kendo desde las escaleras y las chicas de la clase A observaron como las chicas de la clase B llegaban a la escena horrorizadas por lo que veían mientras llevaban sus ropas para dormir.

Kendo una sencilla camisa amarilla de tirantes y un mini short naranja.

Pony un top amarillo con mono de dormir del mismo color.

Yui una camisa negra con un mini short deportivo del mismo color.

Yanagi llevaba un pijama de conjunto con diseño de fantasmitas Kawaiis.

Kinoko llevaba un pijama de cuerpo entero de color rojo con puntos de color blanco similar a su traje de héroe.

Ibara por su parte llevaba un largo vestido de color blanco que bajaba hasta por sus tobillos y era de manga larga, algo muy acorde a la pureza de ella.

Setsuna por su parte solo llevaba un top negro revelando su abdomen y también llevaba un mini short deportivo de color verde.

No está demás decir que todas se veía increíblemente atractivas en sus prendas y sus desarrollados cuerpos no daban mucha ayuda a disimular ese hecho, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus cinturas y lo algo desarregladas que estaban, sin duda todo eso era un paisaje que cualquier hombre y Mineta pagaría por ver… si, Mineta no está categorizado como hombre según una votación unánime de las chicas de ambas clases, él solo era… Mineta

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Toru con las manos en su pecho al verles llegar.

 **-¡¿Qué les sucedió a todos?!, ¿¡Un villano!?-** , les preguntaba Setsuna a las chicas de la clase A con cierta preocupación mientras se ponía en guardia para un posible combate.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-** , les preguntó Kinoko a sus amigas de la clase A con algo de duda e intriga.

 **-V-Verán, nosotras…-** , decía Uraraka rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzada y sonrojada por lo que tendría que decirles, pero de la nada Mina coloca una mano al frente suyo captando la atención de las demás que vieron como les daba un mensaje con la mirada.

" _No les digan nada sobre el juego"_ era el menaje que les daba Mina y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, no es como si pudieran justiciar que estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas con el peliverde para al final uno quedarse con él, algunas cosas era mejor mantenerlas ocultas.

Momo se aclaró la garganta con tranquilidad para dar unos pasos al frente y tomar la palabra. **-Yo lo explicaré rápidamente, resulta que los chicos de nuestra clase emborracharon a Izuku-kun y eso causó que perdiera el control y los ahuyentara, ahora resulta que se él escapó de nuestros dormitorios hacia acá y por lo que parece se llevó a cabo el mismo resultado-** , les explicó Momo a las chicas de la clase B que se mostraron algo dudosas ante esa explicación.

 **-¿Estás diciendo que Midoriya fue el que hizo todo esto?, eso es imposible, él es demasiado bueno y puro para hacer eso-** , le dijo Yui a Momo con tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos sabiendo muy bien como era el tierno chico de la clase A.

 **-Uff, no tienes ni idea Kodai, él de verdad se vuelve una verdadera bestia-** , contestó Toru de una forma más que convincente al ser ella alguien que había experimentado por si misma lo salvaje que podría llegar a ser el peliverde.

 **-De cualquier manera es como les dijimos y ahora Midoriya anda libre por la academia descontrolado por culpa de los chicos-** , les dijo Kyouka a las chicas de la clase B con firmeza y cierta seriedad para mostrar que hablaba en serio.

 **-Santo dios, espero que los problemas terminen para Midoriya y para cualquiera que se encuentre en su camino-** , rezaba Ibara juntando sus manos en plegaria mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-¿N-No deberíamos avisarle a algún profesor?-** , les preguntó Kinoko a todas con algo de timidez y miedo ante la idea de lo que pudo hacer el amable peliverde de la clase A que había llamado su atención.

Todas las chicas de la clase A se tensaron ante esa pregunta. **-¡N-NO!-** , exclamaron todas ellas asustando un poco a las chicas de la clase B.

 **-Si un profesor lo encuentra en ese estado él recibirá una multa y la verdad él solo terminó ebrio para protegernos a nosotras de una bebida que los chicos quería que tomáramos, Deku-kun en teoría no tiene la culpa de todo lo que está haciendo!-** , les dijo Uraraka a todas con las manos sostenidas en su pecho sin querer que su mejor amigo se meta en problemas sin en realidad tener la culpa de lo que hace.

 **-Okey, entonces tengamos las mentes frías para afrontar lo principal-** , dijo Kendo con seriedad y con las manos en su cintura tomando la palabra. **-¿Por qué están vestidas de esa manera?-** , les preguntó la presidenta de la clase B a las chicas de la clase A que se pusieron tiesas ante la pregunta.

 **-Sí, yo también me estaba preguntando eso pero pensé que sería de mala educación decirlo-** , dijo Yanagi con monotonía y tranquilidad también preguntándose la razón por la cual las chicas estaban vestidas de esa manera, una ángel, una mecánica, una enfermera, una secretaria, una maestra y una alumna de escuela media… sip, sin duda no era algo normal.

 **-P-Pues… es algo complicado de explicar-** , decía Toru algo nerviosa sin saber cómo explicarles eso sin tocar el tema del juego.

 **-¡Estábamos teniendo una noche de Cosplay!-** , exclamó Mina con emoción y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente como excusa.

 **-¿Noche de Cosplay?-** , preguntó Pony confundida y no era la única ya que las demás chicas de la clase B estaban igual de intrigadas por lo dicho por la pelirosa.

Mina no tenía nada en mente para responder y le dio un pequeño codazo a Tsuyu para que le ayudara, a lo cual la chica rana asiente con algo de nervios.

 **-S-Si, lo hacemos una vez cada mes, hacemos un sorteo para cada una probarnos unos trajes diferentes, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, y al parecer funcionó ya que todas las de la clase B tenían una imagen de ella como alguien sincera.

 **-Bueno, lo que hagan ustedes no debería ser mi problema, de cualquier manera la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Midoriya que puede estar en cualquier lugar de la escuela-** , dijo Kendo cruzándose de brazos con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento de todas las demás.

 **-E-Esta…-** , todas escucharon una voz masculina proveniente de una esquina oscura y allí todas pudieron ver como de la oscuridad se materializaba Kuroiro que estaba igual de lastimado que el resto de los varones.

 **-¡Kuroiro-kun!-** , exclamó Kinoko preocupada por su amigo y luego todas se acercaron rápidamente a él para auxiliarle.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó Kendo a Kuroiro con cierta preocupación al verle tan lastimado.

 **-¿Qué sucedió?-** , le preguntó Momo al chico de la clase B con intriga al querer saber cómo es que todo termino tan mal.

Kuroiro se quejaba un poco a causa del dolor y con cierta dificultad se concentró en responder. **-M-Midoriya… Tetsutetsu lo trajo para que bebiera con nosotros-** , decía él teniendo la absoluta atención de las 13 chicas. **-F-Fue divertido al principio pero él… comenzó a beber todo el alcohol que teníamos-** , continuó recordando aquel momento para que luego tosiera un poco. **-Tratamos de tranquilizarle pero… él había cambiado completamente, esa cosa no era Midoriya-** , declaró Kuroiro recordando aquella figura tan intimidante.

 **-¿E-Esa cosa?-** , preguntó Kinoko temerosa y con cierto escalofrió y no era la única que estaba en ese estado.

 **-Sí, eso escapaba a toda cosa que yo pudiera ver en un abismo de oscuridad… s-solo espero que no acabe con todos-** , respondió Kuroiro con cierta dificultad para luego toser un poco más fuerte que antes recordando la forma en la cual la criatura había acabado con todos los chicos.

 **-¿Sabes a donde se fue?-** , le preguntó Yanagi a su amigo con curiosidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-Él está aquí… e-en los dormitorios, no se ha ido de aquí en ningún momento-** , respondió Kuroiro causando que todas sintieran una brisa fría en sus cuellos causándoles una atemorizante sensación de miedo.

 **-¿D-Dices que él está aquí?-** , preguntó Toru con notable temor en su tono mientras que se abrazaba así misma tratando de sentirse protegida.

 **-T-Tengan… cuidado-** , fue lo último que pudo decir Kuroiro antes de perder la consciencia ante la vista perpleja de las chicas de ambas clases que se habían quedado con un mal sabor de boca.

 **-¿A-Alguien más tiene tanto miedo como yo?-** , preguntó Kinoko abiertamente mientras que miraba a las demás presentes.

 **-Yo-** , respondieron Tsuyu, Toru e Ibara alzando sus manos estando todas evidentemente atemorizadas por el repentino ambiente de miedo que había dejado las palabras de Kuroiro.

Momo hizo un esfuerzo en mantenerse tranquila y tomó la palabra. **-Okey, debemos mantener la calma y trabajar juntas para solucionar este problema-** , dijo la vicepresidenta de la clase A tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, es nuestro deber detener a Midoriya antes de que un profesor llegue acá-** , secundó la presidenta de la clase B de brazos cruzados de acuerdo con su amiga pelinegra.

 **-Primero lo primero, nosotras debemos...!-** , iba a decir Momo hasta que de la nada un repentino corte de todas las luces del edificio le interrumpe y causa que algunas chillen por el susto.

 **-¿¡Un apagón!?-** , preguntó Uraraka alarmada buscando a sus amigas hasta que Momo utilizó la linterna que creó para iluminar entre la bruma de oscuridad, dándole más visibilidad a todas las presentes que se acercaron entre ellas para verse mejor.

Kyouka se asomó por el hoyo en la pared que había dejado Shishida para ver el exterior. **-Solo no hay luz en este edificio, en los demás lugares si hay-** , respondió Jirou con cierta incomodidad fijándose en las luces que provenían de los faroles o de los otros dormitorios.

 **-¿¡Él apagó el generador de energía!?-** , preguntó Kendo sorprendida y notablemente afectada al escuchar eso.

 **-¿Dónde es eso?-** , le preguntó Mina a la pelinaranja con curiosidad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kendo se volteó a verla con una sonrisa tensa y temblando un poco. **-N-Ni siquiera yo lo sé-** , respondió con notable incomodidad creciendo en su interior ante ese miedo que estaba creciendo en su interior… _Él_ conocía el lugar mucho mejor que ella.

 **-¿E-Entonces me están diciendo que estamos en un edificio solas y a oscuras con un Midoriya descontrolado?-** , preguntó Ibara abrazándose así misma con algo de temor mientras veía a las demás chicas presentes.

Luego de eso una fría y silbante brisa entró al edificio mediante el hoyo en la pared y el sonido nocturno le dio un ambiente mucho más tenebroso a los dormitorios de la clase B que se encontraba completamente a oscuras.

 **-S-Si-** , respondieron todas las demás, cada una con el mal presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder, hasta el pequeño pensamiento de huir del lugar pasó por sus mentes y no sonaba para nada descabellado.

Un pequeño desvió en el inocente juego que conllevó a la búsqueda del desaparecido y descontrolado Izuku en los oscuros dormitorios de la clase 3-B. Solo queda ver como se desenvolverán los acontecimientos para las chicas de la clase A que ahora contaban con más ayuda de las chicas de la clase B, pero sin embargo ahora estaban en un territorio donde el predador de ojos verdes tenia completo control… ¿Comenzara un tipo distinto de Minijuego?

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 _ **Ochako:**_ _ **I**_

 ** _Kyouka:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Tsuyu: X_**

 ** _Mina:_** ** _II_**

 ** _Toru:_** ** _I_**

 ** _Momo:_** ** _II_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por esta vez amigos. Primero que todo déjenme decirlo claramente, sé que es algo tarde y la verdad tenía planeado subir el capítulo el primero de febrero, pero por problemas con mi salud me vi orillado a retrasarme en la finalización del capítulo, espero su comprensión y que haya valido la pena esperar para tomar de nuevo las riendas de esta historia.

Pasando a otro tema finalmente estamos entrando en la segunda parte del fic al Mina perder su primera vida y con Uraraka y Toru a tan solo una vida del Game Over, pero tampoco las cosas estarán sencillas para el equipo de Momo y Kyouka. Pero seguramente la atención de todos recae ahora en él "Minijuego" en el cual se nos unen las chicas de la clase B, solo consideren esto un Bonus que tenia previsto para marcar un antes y un después para este inocente juego, y para aclarar debo decir que no se unirán al juego, para eso van a tener su propio fic más adelante.

Con todo eso dicho solo me queda decir que espero que les haya gustado y si es asi entonces comenten por favor qué les ha parecido en los comentarios que son los que más me animan a continuar este fic. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente.


	9. Buscar y Cazar

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización de esta historia. En este capítulo continuamos con lo dejado en el anterior para dar paso a este "Minijuego" de cacería, por lo tanto espero que les entretenga este pequeño añadido a la trama de la historia. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Jajaja, lo de Momo con el traje de Rambo seria gracioso XD, gracias por comentar.

 **El Solitario:** Exacto, que comience la cazeria.

 **aFO-82:** Gracias por comentar amigo, y tengo que admitir que te comprendo en tu apoyo a Kendo, espero que cuando publique el fic de la clase B sigas firme en tu decisión.

 **kool-aidman507:** Primero que todo me alegro que te gustara el cambio de atmósfera, lo segundo es que ahora si me doy cuenta de que puede ser comparado con Broly XD, lo tercero es un gracias por pensar así de mis historias, honestamente no creo que yo sea muy buen autor pero hago lo que puedo, con que te entretenga mi contenido soy feliz.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Pues lamento decir que no estará conectado al fic de la clase B, las razones estarán al final del capítulo y gracias nuevamente por comentar que se agradece.

 **arcanine9407:** Pues finalmente aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y que siga siendo una historia mejor que civil war XD.

 **Aaron Moreno:** No hay de qué, gracias a ti por esperar.

 **Baraka108:** Jeje, ya quisieras que terminara como lo estás pensando XD, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **sasshi316:** Tú tranquilo que cuando reanudemos el juego Mina no estará inmune de perder vidas.

 **Archer Emiya:** Los comentarios largos son grandiosos, primero que todo el descanso me vino bien, lo segundo es que Bunny Ayumu..Uff, mejor no decir nada que madre mía, lo tercero es que cuando se reanude el juego Uraraka tendrá más valor, en parte este desvió es para alterar un poco los pensamientos de las chicas de modo que se fortalezcan o debiliten al momento de reanudar todo. Por ultimo con respecto a tu idea, sin duda es interesante y ahora la tengo planeado hacer ya que da por lo menos par capítulos y suena interesante, gracias.

 **Conuk:** Madre mía, sin duda un reportaje de primera mi amigo, te felicito por hacer un resumen tan bueno de todo lo sucedido, espero poder leer otras de tus comentarios de esta manera. Espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo y salidos.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Pues yo tambien tengo que decir que cuando me meto en el escenario me da un poquito de mal rollo, pero lo bueno es que las películas de terror me han entrenado bien, yo no siento miedo ahora a menos que me digas que no van a estrenar Avengers: End Game. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias de Nuevo por comentar.

 **Maytin:** Tranquilo que a pesar de que haya un poco de drama no será mucha cosa ya que en el siguiente capítulo finaliza este desvío y volveremos al inocente juego.

 **Mr-chef:** Pues debo decir que este desvió esta hecho justamente para que alterar la forma de pensar de las chicas, quizás hasta Uraraka termine más decidida y valiente cuando se reanuden los retos pervertidos, no diré nada, espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Rex559:** Pues el fic de la clase B es alternativo a este, de modo que si, Izuku tuvo la misma interacción que las chicas de la clase A pero no fue emborrachado ni sucede el inocente juego creado por Mina, por lo cual la línea de acción la van a tener las chicas de la clase B.

 **Wicked love 99:** Pues no creo que muchas vayan a leer este comentario salvo tú, por lo cual este es un pequeño secreto… tengo planeado un fic que sería la tercera parte de la trilogía que incluiría a otras chicas que no pertenecen a las clases A ni B, ¿Qué quienes serán?, eso no te lo puedo decir pero tendrás que esperar un tiempo para saberlo.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Haha, muchas gracias por comentar como siempre amigo, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que tú mismo deduzcas si este problema se podrá resolver.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Tienes razón a quien le quieres dejar tu apoyo, pues algo en tomar en cuenta es quien es lo suficientemente honesta para saber que está siendo egoísta, después de todos son humanos y nosotros somos celosos, egoístas y posesivos por naturaleza además que cierta parte del amor es así y es normal, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Buscar y Cazar**_

Nos encontramos con las 13 chicas de las clase que estaban en la destruida sala común de los dormitorios de la clase B que en esos momentos se encontraba sin electricidad. Hace nada la luz se había cortado a causa de Izuku el cual estaba en algún lugar del recinto dejando a las chicas intimidadas por el nuevo ambiente que se había formado.

 **-O-Okey, primero que todo debemos calmarnos para poner las cosas en orden-** , decía Momo tratando de mostrarse calmada mientras que con su linterna iluminaba entre la bruma de oscuridad para que sus amigas la vieran.

 **-¿C-Como quieres que nos calmemos en una situación así?-** , preguntaba Kinoko temerosa y asustada mientras miraba a la vicepresidenta de la clase A.

 **-P-Pero no sirve de nada que nos asustemos, ¡debemos actuar!-** , exclamaba Uraraka armándose de valor en lo posible para disminuir el miedo del resto, lo cual sirvió en cierta medida para bajar la tensión.

 **-Está bien, antes que todo vamos a necesitar más linternas ya que no tengo planeado seguir a oscuras aquí-** , dijo Setsuna con seriedad y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura mientras miraba al resto que asintieron coincidiendo con ella.

 **-Yo me encargo de eso-** , respondió Momo con decisión para proceder a crear linternas para todas y un pequeño farol que colocó en el suelo para alumbrar un poco la sala común.

Luego todas encendieron sus linternas para comenzar a ver en distintas direcciones en revisión del lugar y los chicos de la clase B que seguían inconscientes a causa de su batalla con el desaparecido y peligroso peliverde.

 **-¿Ahora cómo debemos continuar?-** , les preguntó Yanagi a las chicas de la clase A con calma y neutralidad acostumbrándose rápidamente al ambiente de miedo.

Momo asintió con la cabeza. **-Primero lo primero, debemos...-** , estaba por decir ella pero es interrumpida.

 **-¡L-Llamar a los caza fantasmas!, ¡ellos se e-encargarán de Midoriya!-** , exclamaba Pony con una sonrisa tensa captando la atención de las demás que tuvieron gotas de sudor en las nucas y no supieron si tomarse en serio lo que dijo la rubia.

 **-Solo porque de miedo no significa que sea un fantasma, Tsunotori-san-** , dijo Kyouka con calma y cerrando los ojos para luego suspirar, después de todo quizás Pony haya dicho eso a causa del miedo y era entendible, esta no era una situación en la cual deberían estar metidas.

Momo llegó a la misma conclusión que su aliada y decidió tomar la palabra. **-Vamos a dejar esto claro, ¿todas están decididas a ayudar a Izuku-kun?-** , les preguntó Momo a todas las chicas de la clase B con relativa seriedad y firmeza, ahora con el reciente corte de luz es normal si ellas no quieren ponerse en una mala situación y deciden no buscar a Izuku.

Allí Tsuyu asiente con la cabeza captando la atención de todas. **-Pues honestamente no creo que debamos involucrarlas a ellas en los problemas de nuestra clase, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu vestida de ángel diciendo lo que en realidad pensaba, después de todo sus amigas de la clase B no necesitaban verse comprometidas.

 **-Es cierto, al fin y al cabo esto lo causaron los chicos y nos toca a nosotras arreglarlo, ustedes no tienen por qué arriesgarse-** , les dijo Toru a las chicas de la clase B de una forma amable y generosa para incentivarlas a no esforzarse en buscar al peliverde.

Mina asentía con la cabeza de brazos cruzados ante lo dicho por sus amigas. **-Además no es como si conocieran lo suficiente a Midoriya como para que se arriesguen por él-** , dice la pelirosa sonriendo relajada y algo divertida ya que no es posible que ellas fueran a ponerse en riesgo por alguien con quien casi no hablan.

Pero para sorpresa de ella y las demás chicas de la clase A, las chicas de la clase B se habían sonrojado levemente y se mostraban algo nerviosas a pesar de que la oscuridad ayudara a ocultar un poco sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **-B-Bueno, la verdad considero a Midoriya como un g-gran amigo y quiero ayudarle-** , decía Kinoko con algo de timidez mientras que apretaba sus manos sobre su pijama con un poco de vergüenza.

 **-Me sentiría mal si no le ayudo luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí-** , dijo Yui con su tranquilo rostro levemente ruborizado mientras miraba en otra dirección y se sujetaba un brazo.

 **-Yo pienso lo mismo, además si le castigan no podré decirle mi opinión sobre el libro que me prestó-** , opinó Yanagi manteniendo su inexpresiva cara mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

Ibara atrajo sus brazos contra su pecho mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco. **-Él m-me ha ayudado en muchas cosas además de apoyarme en el club de botánica, sería un acto despreciable el no brindarle mi ayuda-** , decía la santa de la clase B con un poco de vergüenza.

 **-N-No quiero que Midoriya-san sea castigado, él me enseña japonés y mañana íbamos a encontrarnos-** , dijo Pony un poco nerviosa mientras apretaba sus puchos sobre su mono amarillo.

 **-P-Pues ciertas cosas pasaron y estoy dispuesta a ayudarle-** , dijo Setsuna cruzándose de brazos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección.

Todas las chicas de la clase A estaban experimentando una mezcla de sensaciones, como sorpresa ya que no esperaban que Izuku se fuera a llevar tan bien con las chicas de la clase B hasta el punto en que ellas quisieran arriesgarse para ayudarlo, pero también sentían celos por el motivo en que otras chicas estaban de alguna manera u otra interesadas en el peliverde, después de todo sus reacciones fueron suficientes para revelar eso.

 **-¿Y tú, Kendo?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amiga pelinaranja con una sonrisa rígida y tratando de mostrarse amable, pero aun así cierta parte de celos salía a relucir.

Todas observaron a la presidenta de la clase B que jugaba con sus dedos mientras se encogía de hombros sonrojada, esta se puso algo nerviosa por la pregunta y trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestar.

 **-Y-Yo… tengo el deber de ayudarle como la representante de la clase B, ahora también es asunto nuestro al haber entrado a nuestros dormitorios-** , respondió Kendo tratando de mostrarse lo más calmada y segura posible, pero ni eso pudo engañar completamente al resto ya que podían ver aun el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

 **(Demonios, no tuve en cuenta que Midoriya fuera un imán de chicas, aunque por lo menos eso nos ayuda en este momento)** , pensaba Mina entre algo molesta y divertida ya que si bien le irritaba el superficial interés de las chicas de la clase B, les vendría bien para encontrar a Izuku exitosamente.

Aun con eso Momo se aclaró la garganta para continuar. **-Entonces con todo dicho lo que debemos hacer claramente es encontrarlo, hallar una manera de calmarlo sin violencia y luego llevarlo de vuelta a nuestros dormitorios-** , explicó ella de la forma más clara y tranquila posible para dejar de lado sus celos.

Kendo asintió con seriedad ante lo dicho. **-Concuerdo, para eso hay que analizar la situación actual, no tenemos luz, los chicos no serán de ayuda y Midoriya es un posible peligro-** , decía ella cruzándose de brazos recapitulando la situación actual. **-Por ello para encontrarlo debemos dividirnos en grupo para abarcar más espacio en la búsqueda-** , agregó Kendo mirando a las demás chicas.

 **-Okey, ¿alguien tiene una mejor idea que no sea tan cliché?-** , preguntó Mina abiertamente mirando a las demás.

 **-¿Perdón?-** , preguntó Kendo algo ofendida por lo dicho por la pelirosa, a lo cual Mina se encoje de hombros.

 **-No es por ofender, pero claramente todas aquí han visto películas de terror y si nos separamos está más que claro que estaremos menos seguras-** , aclaró Mina con calma mirando a Kendo mientras explicaba su punto.

 **-M-Mina tiene razón, separarnos es una manera de hacerle más fácil a Midoriya el emboscarnos-** , secundó Toru algo nerviosa al tan solo imaginar estar sola entre los oscuros pasillos sabiendo que Izuku podía estar al acecho.

Setsuna le colocó una mano sobre el hombro a Kendo. **-No es por nada Itsuka pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas, está claro que el segundo error de un grupo de jóvenes es separarse dentro de un edificio oscuro, el primer error es estar adentro en primer lugar y nosotras ya lo cometimos-** , dijo Setsuna con calma estando de acuerdo con Mina y Toru, ella no quería ser una de esos personajes que mueren por bajar al sótano solos.

Kyouka se aclaró la garganta para tomar la palabra. **-Pues no hay de otra que hacerlo, es la manera más eficiente de encontrarle además que somos 13 chicas en total, podríamos formar tres grupos de 3 y dos grupos de 2 personas-** , propuso Kyouka cruzándose de brazos con seriedad, a lo cual se gana un asentimiento de su aliada.

Allí Momo se arregla las gafas con autoridad. **-Efectivamente si vamos por individual estaremos en desventaja, pero si vamos acompañadas tendremos más oportunidades de calmarle una vez lo encontremos-** , dijo la pelinegra sonando en realidad convincente en parte gracias a llevar su traje de maestra que le daba un aire más profesional.

 **-Es como dicen, además podemos formar los grupos de forma que la combinación de los Quirks pueda funcionar en contra de él-** , dice Yanagi con neutralidad ganándose un asentimiento de Momo y Kyouka que coincidían con ella.

 **-¿Acaso no vieron lo que él le hizo a los chicos?-** , les preguntaba Kinoko con algo de incredulidad mientras que apuntaba con su linterna a algunos de sus compañeros varones que se encontraban heridos e inconscientes por todo el lugar.

Toru asentía con la cabeza y eso era visible por el sombrero de enfermera. **-¡Está más que claro que nosotras en menor número y separadas no vamos a tener oportunidad!-** , exclamaba Toru con un poco de ansiedad ya que sin duda no quería ser ella la primera víctima del peliverde, aunque cierta parte de si tenía curiosidad en saber de qué manera seria su víctima.

 **-Con esa actitud menos aun-** , dijo Yui con calma mirando a la chica invisible vestida de enfermera.

 **-De cualquier manera no podemos ir todas juntas, la mejor manera será que varios grupos lleguen a acorralarle sin darle escapatoria-** , opinó Momo con tranquilidad convenciendo a varias que asintieron con miradas decididas, entre ellas Uraraka que tomó la palabra.

 **-Ya deberíamos dejar de hablar y comencemos a formar los grupos, ¡el tiempo es oro!-** , exclamó la castaña con seguridad y armándose de valor para que todas tomaran acción, en momentos así era cuando Deku les daba valor a los demás y ella quería hacer lo mismo para salvarle.

Minutos después de conversación y ya todas habían formado los grupos con los cuales buscarían a Izuku por el oscuro recinto.

El primero es el de Momo, Kendo y Kyouka que estaban juntas hablando entre ellas.

 **-Yo tengo mi creación, Kendo tiene sus habilidades de combate y su Quirk para atrapar Izuku, y por último Kyouka-chan con sus Jacks puede tratar de localizarlo-** , decía Momo con serenidad viendo a sus dos compañeras de equipo que asintieron decididas en su objetivo de encontrar al chico.

El segundo grupo está conformado por Ibara, Setsuna y Tsuyu, donde Tokage estaba jugando un poco con las alas de ángel de Tsuyu.

 **-¡El equipo verde!-** , exclamó Setsuna con una gran sonrisa emocionada identificando a su equipo.

 **-Gero, puede funcionar a causa de que Shiozaki-chan podría inmovilizarlo y Tokage-chan puede entretener a Midoriya-chan con trozos de su cuerpo-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol que ya se le estaba pasando levemente.

 **-E-Eso no sonó muy bien, Asui-san-** , le dijo Ibara a la chica rana a forma de reproche por la manera en la cual se pudo malentender lo dicho.

Ante eso Setsuna se abrazó así misma con una sonrisa coqueta. **-Pues no me molestaría entretener a Midoriya con mi cuerpo-** , dijo la peliverde con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, causando que el rostro de Ibara se encendiera en rojo.

 **-P-Por favor no bromees con eso, eso es un pensamiento lujurioso-** , le dijo Ibara a su amiga con nervios y avergonzada ante la fugaz imagen que pasó por su mente, lo cual provocó que Setsuna riera divertida por su reacción.

 **-Solo bromeaba, cuanto menos puedo aligerar el ambiente bromeando un poco-** , dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa amigable a Ibara mientras que se guardaba para sí misma el escenario que por momentos había visto en su mente donde ella entretenía a Izuku de una manera no muy santa.

El tercer grupo está compuesto de Toru, Yanagi y Yui, de las cuales resaltaba irónicamente la chica invisible por llevar puesto su traje de enfermera.

 **-Me siento protegida con ustedes dos-** , les dijo Toru a las dos chicas de la clase B con alivio en su tono, después de todo aun recordaba la batalla entre clases de su primer año.

 **-Pues nuestros Quirks en conjunto son muy útiles para el ataque, yo puedo agrandar objetos y Reiko-chan los lanza con su Poltergeist-** , dijo Yui con tranquilidad mientras que a su lado Yanagi asentía con la cabeza.

 **-De cualquier manera espero que no nos veamos en la necesidad de usarlos contra Midoriya-** , dijo Yanagi con monotonía y las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, ninguna tenía la mínima intención de hacerle algún daño al chico peliverde.

En el cuarto grupo se encuentran Mina y Pony que parecían llevarlo más tranquilo que el resto de equipos.

 **-Estamos bien equilibradas, ambas podemos atacar a distancia y en combate cercano-** , dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa viendo a la rubia ya que ambas estaban en realidad bien emparejadas para un combate, aunque en espacios cerrados fuera más complicado.

 **-¡Yes!, ¡además podemos huir con mis cuernos!-** , exclamaba Pony menos asustada que antes y hasta un poco emocionada de que no estaría sola por los pasillos.

El último grupo es el de Uraraka y Kinoko, las cuales estaban observando las interacciones del resto de equipos.

 **-C-Cuento contigo, Uraraka-san-** , le dijo Kinoko a su compañera con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, después de todo ella no podría hacer realmente nada en combate cercano contra Izuku.

Uraraka se volteó a ver a Kinoko para darle un pulgar en alto. **-N-No te preocupes Komori-san, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría intentar inmovilizar a Deku-kun con mi Quirk-** , le dijo Uraraka a Kinoko con una sonrisa algo forzada, después de todo ella también estaba ligeramente asustada pero debía de ser valiente en esos momentos.

Kinoko se sintió un poco mejor por la confianza de su compañera y asintió con la cabeza. **-Entonces yo podré crear hongos para adormecerlo-** , dijo la castaña con una sonrisa más segura.

 **-¡Son el equipo café!-** , exclamó Setsuna con una sonrisa señalando a ambas castañas que sonrieron levemente con unas gotas de sudor en sus sienes.

 **-No vayas poniendo nombres por el color de cabello, Setsuna-** , le dijo Kendo a su amiga de forma algo estricta ya que podía ser de mala educación.

 **-Pero necesitamos nombres en clave para comunicarnos, es algo esencial-** , respondió Setsuna encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez para luego colocarse las manos sobre la cintura viendo a su presidenta.

 **-Opino lo mismo que Tokage-chan, además sería divertido-** , dijo Mina divertida y con las manos detrás de su espalda, causando que Kendo suspirara con cansancio.

 **-Podemos dejar esa cosa absurda para después, por ahora debemos planificar como vamos a dividirnos-** , dijo Kendo para luego ponerse seria y tomar una postura autoritaria viéndolas a todas. **-Nosotras tres vamos a buscar por el segundo piso, el… equipo verde va a buscar en el tercero-** , decía ella dando las indicaciones pero en cierto momento se tuvo que forzar a decir el nombre del equipo ya que sería más sencillo que decir Ibara, Tsuyu y Setsuna, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de Tokage.

 **-Vaya, ¿Qué decías sobre los nombre claves?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Kendo de forma juguetona y bromista, causando que Kendo frunciera el ceño y se mantuviera callada para diversión de Setsuna.

Momo se aclaró la garganta para tomar la palabra. **-Continuemos, el grupo de Toru, Kodai y Yanagi buscaran por el cuarto piso mientras que Pony y Mina buscarán en el quinto piso-** , les decía la pelinegra a las chicas de ambos equipos con seriedad.

 **-¡Seremos Las Ponys Ácidas!-** , le decía Mina a su compañera rubia mientras golpeaba el aire con un puño.

 **-¡Let's do it!-** , respondió Pony igual de emocionada para luego alzar sus dos brazos al aire.

 **-Supongo que nosotras podemos llamarnos Las Espectros Invisibles-** , les dijo Yanagi a Toru y a Yui que estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron.

 **-¿Y nosotras donde buscaremos?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a Momo con curiosidad ya que no las habían mencionado a ella ni a Uraraka.

Kendo dio unos pasos al frente captando la atención de ambas castañas. **-Ustedes buscaran en este piso y harán guardia en caso de que Midoriya quiera escapar-** , respondió la presidenta de la clase B con calma y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Es algo decente, me parece bien-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo aliviada y más tranquila ya que era poco probable que llegaran a ser atacadas en el primer piso donde aún seguían los varones inconscientes.

Kinoko estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga ya que en el primer piso tenían más espacio y ella podría crear hongos con más libertad para moverse.

 **-Ahora lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar, ¿cada una tiene sus linternas?-** , les preguntó Momo a todas y de esa manera las demás asintieron con las cabezas teniendo cada una sus linternas encendidas.

 **-¿Cada grupo tiene sus Comunicadores?-** , preguntó Kyouka con calma y las cinco chicas respectivas de cada grupo asintieron mientras que miraban sus aparatos parecidos a Walkie Talkies con el cual se comunicarían.

 **-Con todo eso dicho les deseo suerte a todas, recuerden que debemos encontrarlo y calmarlo, si es posible hacerlo sin violencia-** , dijo Momo de forma serena y autoritaria, ganándose asentimientos de las doce chicas para luego todas ir en dirección a las escaleras a excepción de Kinoko y Uraraka que se quedaron con el farol.

Al estar solas se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras que las brisas del exterior entraban por el hoyo en la pared que había causado Izuku al expulsar a Shishida del edificio.

 **-Oye Uraraka, ¿piensas que Midoriya llegue a hacerles daño?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a su compañera con un poco de preocupación por sus amigas, a lo cual Uraraka niega con la cabeza.

 **-No, Deku-kun nunca les haría daño a ellas ni a nosotras, por lo menos eso es lo que creo yo-** , respondió Uraraka con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Komori.

 **-Tienes razón, dudo que él fuera a hacer eso-** , dijo Kinoko más aliviada y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su pecho mientras sonreía.

 **-Aunque puede hacer otras cosas-** , susurró Uraraka con una sonrisa rígida al solo imaginar la otra posibilidad de lo que podía hacerles el ebrio chico.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a la castaña con intriga al no poder escucharle bien.

 **-N-Nada, lo mejor será asegurarnos de que todos los chicos estén bien-** , respondió Uraraka evadiendo la pregunta para recibir un asentimiento de Kinoko para luego ambas comenzar a verificar el estado de los varones de la clase B.

* * *

Minutos más tarde nos encontramos con el grupo verde en el tercer piso que caminaban por los pasillos oscuros mientras apuntaban en distintas direcciones con sus linternas. La oscuridad era predominante a pesar de la luz que entraban por las ventanas, todo eso sumado al silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de las voces de ellas y sus pisadas.

 **-¿Deberíamos buscar en las habitaciones?, Gero-** , les preguntó Tsuyu con curiosidad a Setsuna y a Ibara que caminaban por delante de ella.

 **-Si alguna está abierta entonces sí, dudo que Midoriya fuera a cerrar una puerta al entrar-** , respondió Setsuna con tranquilidad mientras se detenía y se giraba a ver a la chica rana por encima del hombro.

 **-Rezo porque Midoriya no haya destruido pertenencias de las habitaciones-** , rezaba Ibara con las manos unidas en plegaria mientras cerraba los ojos, luego se volteó a ver a Tsuyu. **-Tengo una pregunta, Asui-san-** , le dijo con calma captando la atención de esta.

 **-Puedes llamarme Tsuyu-** , dijo Tsuyu con tranquilidad y la santa de la clase B asintió.

 **-Tsuyu-chan, ¿A qué hora encontraron a Midoriya en ese estado?-** , le preguntó Ibara a Tsuyu con curiosidad y Asui se colocó un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-Pues eran cerca de las 8 pm y no lo encontramos en el estado en el que está ahora, estaba dormido, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu siendo honesta en ese aspecto ya que al fin y al cabo era verdad.

 **-¿Y también peleó con los chicos de su clase?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Tsuyu y esta asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Gero, dejó muy destruida la sala común, él estaba dormido sobre una nota de los chicos que explicaban como lo habían embriagado-** , contestó Asui con calma, causando que Ibara se mostrara algo incrédula.

 **-¿Entonces ustedes lo dejaron allí dormido en ese estado de ebriedad sin siquiera taparle con una manta?-** , preguntaba Ibara claramente sorprendida ya que según lo que les han dicho ellas llegaron a las 8 y ahora son casi las 12 de la noche, por lo tanto durante ese lapso de tiempo las chicas de la clase A dejaron al pobre chico dormir en el suelo de la sala común.

Tsuyu se puso algo nerviosa al ver que no podría responder con la verdad y no se le ocurría qué responder. **-B-Bueno, la verdad no lo dejamos allí tirado en el suelo, pero…-** , decía Tsuyu hasta que el sonido de una puerta capta la atención de las tres chicas.

 **-Shh, ¿escucharon eso?-** , les preguntó Setsuna a sus dos compañeras que asintieron y se habían encogido un poco de hombros ante el miedo de que Izuku estuviera cerca. **-Provino de allí-** , agregó ella señalando una esquina con la luz de su linterna para luego las tres comenzar a caminar prudentemente y con la guardia alta.

Al llegar a la esquina giraron a la izquierda y caminaron un poco y vieron como una de las puertas del pasillo estaba entreabierta y se movía un poco dando por hecho que había sido abierta recientemente.

Se acercaron de forma precavida mientras apuntaban con sus linternas a la placa en la pared que identificaba a quien le pertenecía la habitación, allí pudieron ver el nombre de Yosetsu Awase y las tres intercalaron miradas para decirse que estaban listas para entrar y sin más abrieron la puerta y se adentraron.

Apuntaron con sus linternas el cuarto en busca de Izuku y se adentraron un poco intimidadas por el mal rollo que daba el lugar en ausencia de luz a pesar de ser solo una habitación común y corriente. Al final al paso de un minuto de inspeccionar la habitación no encontraron al chico peliverde.

 **-¿Dónde está?, seguramente entró aquí-** , dijo Setsuna claramente intrigada viendo en distintas direcciones ya que no era posible que la puerta se pudiera haber abierto desde adentro a menos que Izuku se haya ocultado en la habitación y haya decidido irse.

 **-No parece haber hecho un desastre aquí, quizás esté siendo sigiloso, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu pensativa mientras observaba como ninguna cosa parecía estar destrozada o desordenada, la verdad hasta diría que Izuku nunca entró en el lugar.

 **-D-Disculpen, miren aquí-** , les dijo Ibara a sus acompañantes con un poco de nervios mientras señalaba a un lugar en específico de la pared con la luz de la linterna, era un conducto de ventilación que se encontraba abierto y parecía algo magullado.

 **-¿La ventilación?, es cierto que una persona cabria por allí pero dudo que pueda moverse libremente-** , dijo Setsuna dudosa de si en realidad creer que el chico fuera a poder trasladarse a través de los conductos.

 **-De cualquier manera debemos decírselo a las demás, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con seriedad mirando a su amiga que le miró por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se cubrió la boca para aguantarse la risa.

 **-Me es difícil tomarme esto en serio cuando te veo vestida así-** , dijo Setsuna divertida y tratando de no reír ya que después de todo Tsuyu seguía vestida de ángel, si esto fuera una película en definitiva sería una comedia o una parodia de las películas de terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso nos encontramos con el grupo de Kendo, Kyouka y Momo que acababan de girar en una esquina para seguir viendo en distintas direcciones alumbrando con sus linternas.

 **-Entonces lo que hicieron fue cubrirle con una manta y llevarlo a su habitación, ¿cierto?-** , decía Kendo resumiendo lo que les había dicho ambas chicas con respecto a la manera en la cual actuaron al encontrar a Izuku en el suelo de la sala común.

 **-Exactamente, no podíamos dejarlo allí en ese estado-** , mintió Momo con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando y apuntaba al frente.

 **-¿Y cómo se enteraron que se había escapado?-** , le preguntó Kendo a ambas chicas disfrazadas con curiosidad.

 **-Pues… yo lo escuché, causó un estruendo en su habitación y cuando fuimos a ver él ya se había escapado por la ventana-** , respondió Kyouka claramente diciendo una mentira, pero lo dijo de una manera que resultó convincente para la pelinaranja de la clase B.

Luego de eso el comunicador de Kendo comenzó a sonar y la chica lo tomó para acercarlo a su oído para escuchar la transmisión.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó Kendo con calma para escuchar la voz de Setsuna en la otra línea. **-No nos llames el equipo de ejecutivas, Setsuna-chan-** , dijo Kendo frunciendo el ceño algo molesta con su amiga. **-No, tampoco tienes que decir "cambio" a cada momento, solo habla con normalidad-** , decía ella algo exasperada mientras que Momo y Kyouka le tenían pena a su amiga, después de todo ellas tenían a Mina de su lado y comprendían el sentimiento. **-Haz lo que quieras-** , dijo Kendo suspirando cansada para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Setsuna. **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿las ventilaciones?-** , exclamó ella sorprendida ante lo que escuchó.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Momo a Kendo intrigada mientras que la chica cortaba la comunicación para girarse a verles con seriedad.

 **-Al parecer Setsuna, Asui e Ibara vieron la rendija de la ventilación del cuarto de Yosetsu-kun abierta, por lo cual suponen que quizás Midoriya las esté usando para moverse por el edificio-** , notificó Kendo con un poco de preocupación en que eso llegara a ser cierto, después de todo los conductos de ventilación conectaban con todas las habitaciones del edificio.

 **-Eso suena absurdo, no es como si él fuera un monstruo de películas de terror-** , dijo Kyouka reacia a creer que Izuku fuera a entrar en esos angostos lugares como un monstruo predador.

 **-No podemos descartar nada, por ahora lo mejor será que trates de localizarlo con tu Quirk-** , le dijo Momo a su aliada y amiga con calma y Jirou asintió aceptando la luego acercar a una pared del pasillo.

Kyouka se acerca a la superficie y apoya su oído de la pared mientras que conecta sus dos jacks en esta para comenzar a concentrarse en las ondas sonoras que le daban una imagen mental de los cuerpos que se movían en el radio de su alcance de percepción.

Los visualizó, tres figuras moviéndose en el piso superior y dos figuras sentadas en un sofá en el primer piso conversando, los chicos al estar inconscientes no emitían algún sonido con el cual localizarlos pero era seguro de que estaban aún allí.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más Kyouka se separó de la pared para ver a su equipo. **-Lastimosamente no puedo escuchar alrededor de todo el edificio, solo logré localizar al equipo verde en el piso de arriba y debajo estarían los chicos junto al equipo café-** , decía Jirou identificando a los equipos por sus apodos al verlo más sencillo.

 **-Entonces debemos de suponer que están en los pisos superiores-** , dedujo Momo de brazos cruzados y pensativa de que Izuku podía estar quizás en el piso 4 o 5.

 **-Debemos avisarles a…-** , decía Kendo pero se detuvo ya que se rehusaba a decir esos nombres tan ridículos.

 **-Vamos dilo, sabemos que suena absurdo pero es una manera de identificarlas mejor-** , le dijo Kyouka a Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, causando que la pelinaranja agache la cabeza derrotada.

 **-Al equipo de las Ponys Ácidas y también las Espectros Invisibles-** , dijo Kendo cansada, así luego Kyouka y Momo soltaron unas pequeñas risitas divertidas ante esos nombres y Kendo se les unió al por lo menos divertirse un poco a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

* * *

Por su parte Yanagi, Yui y Toru caminaban por los pasillos del cuarto piso siendo la chica enfermera quien caminaba detrás de las chicas de la clase B.

 **-Entonces estábamos haciendo Cosplay y jugando a retarnos la una a la otra-** , decía Toru con alegría al tratar de hacer convincente la mentira que les habían dicho.

 **-Solo te pregunté cómo encontraron a Midoriya-** , dijo Yui algo cansada de escuchar a Toru divagar sin haber contestado la pregunta que le hizo hace casi 5 minutos.

 **-Ah, lo encontramos dormido y semidesnudo en el suelo de la sala común-** , respondió Toru con sencillez para luego quedarse tiesa al haberse dado cuenta de que había respondido de forma muy sincera al revelar que estaba él sin ropa.

 **-¿¡S-Semidesnudo!?-** , preguntó Yui sorprendida y sonrojada sin poder evitar hacerse una imagen mental del chico, lo cual causó que su semblante tranquilo se vea más perturbado ante los nervios.

 **-S-Solo estaba en calzoncillos, p-por lo cual lo cubrimos con una manta-** , decía Toru jugando con sus manos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas para tratar de no causar sospechas.

 **-Entonces aún puede estar semidesnudo mientras se mantiene oculto-** , decía Yanagi con tranquilidad y monotonía mientras miraba en distintas direcciones, claro que ella también se hizo una imagen mental y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero la oscuridad ayudaba a ocultarlo.

 **-P-Por favor no digas eso Reiko, lo que menos necesito ahora es tener eso en mente-** , dijo Yui cerrando los ojos y tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, solo la guardaría en lo profundo de su mente por si llega a necesitarla… mejor no preguntar por eso.

Luego el sonido del comunicador capta la atención de las tres chicas y Yanagi lo atrae a su oído para oír la transmisión. **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Reiko para escuchar lo que Kendo le decía en el otro lado de la línea. **-¿Aquí o en el quinto piso?, ¿están seguras?-** , preguntaba ella con calma para luego asentir con la cabeza. **-Está bien, tendremos cuidado-** , dijo para luego cortar la comunicación.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Toru a la chica peligris que se giró a verles con neutralidad.

 **-Al parecer Jirou utilizó su Quirk para tratar de localizar a Midoriya y suponen que él puede estar en este piso o en el quinto, debemos mantenernos alerta-** , respondió Yanagi causando que ambas chicas se sorprendieran un poco y luego asintieran para continuar caminando con precaución a cualquier sonido o movimiento que presencien.

Giran en un pasillo y logran ver como una de las puertas se encontraba abierta y de esa se escuchaban claros sonidos que atrajeron la atención de las tres chicas que se tensaron y se pusieron en guardia preparándose para el caso en que se vieran en la obligación de atacar a Izuku.

 **-¿Mi cuarto?-** , preguntó Yui con seriedad mientras que las tres se acercaban lo suficiente para esperar a adentrarse en la habitación.

 **-Yo no puedo ayudar mucho, me mantendré detrás-** , dijo Toru con seriedad ya que por llevar ropa no le sería útil su invisibilidad, por lo cual lo mejor era no ser un estorbo para su equipo.

Las tres chicas esperan unos segundos y luego entran apuntando con sus linternas a la figura masculina que estaba allí y al escuchar un gruñido actuaron por impulso, Yui agrandó una pelota que había tomado y Yanagi con su Quirk la mandó en dirección al chico que estaba adentro, el cual se frotaba los ojos para recuperar la visión ante la luz de las linternas.

Allí observaron como la pelota agigantada chocó contra la frente del chico, lo cual produjo el sonido de un golpe metálico.

 **-¡Oigan!-** , exclamó el chico sorprendido y adolorido mientras caía de espaldas al suelo a causa del impacto en su frente.

Las tres chicas apuntaron al chico con sus linternas mientras se acercaban y vieron a un semidesnudo Tetsutetsu que se sobaba el trasero, por lo menos hizo su cabeza de metal para amortiguar el golpe en su frente.

 **-¿Tetsutetsu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Yanagi a su amigo peligris con calma y sin ser afectada en lo absoluto por ver el cuerpo de Tetsutetsu, claro que si fuera Izuku sería otra historia.

 **-Pensamos que todos habían sido derrotados por Midoriya-** , le dijo Yui a su amigo y compañero que se levantaba del suelo para ver a las chicas al frente suyo con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Hola chicas es bueno verlas en este momento, Midoriya arrasó con nosotros pero no fue suficiente para dejarme fuera, por lo cual lo estuve persiguiendo y aquí es donde le perdí el rastro-** , respondió Tetsutetsu con las manos sobre su cintura mientras que las chicas se enfocaban más en su estado, teniendo notables moretones en su torso, brazos y piernas además que líneas de sangre descendían de su frente y labios.

 **-Estas en muy mal estado, no deberías moverte mucho-** , le dijo Toru a Tetsutetsu preocupada por él y haciendo honor a su traje de enfermera por preocuparse por el herido chico.

 **-¡Tonterías!, ¡debo mostrarle a Midoriya que soy tan varonil como él!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una gran sonrisa estando inspirado y emocionado mientras apretaba un puño al frente suyo.

 **-Sabes que está ebrio, ¿no?-** , preguntó Yanagi claramente dudando de si su amigo estuviera bien de la cabeza luego de la paliza que les dio Izuku a ellos.

 **-Eso da igual, sin duda es un hombre del cual temer por la manera en la que nos venció, ¡pero por eso mismo debo hacerme más hombre encontrándole y derrotándole!-** , respondió Tetsutetsu dejando en claro que no se echaría atrás en su decisión… ¡Porque es lo que un hombre hace!.

Luego de eso unos sonidos del pasillo captaron la atención de las tres chicas y el chico que se voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta.

 **-¿Escuchan eso?-** , preguntó Toru algo temerosa de que ahora si se llegaran a encontrar con Izuku.

 **-Estén atentos-** , dijo Yui con seriedad mientras que tanto ella como sus amigas se ponían en guardia y se preparaban.

 **-¡Estoy preparado para el Round 2, Midoriya!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa desafiante mirando a la puerta mientras que convertía todo su cuerpo en metal.

Escucharon los pasos acelerados acercándose en dirección a ellos y la tensión estaba en aumento pudiendo sentir que solo faltaban segundos para que se encontraran con el causante de todo, solo restaban segundos… 3… 2… 1.

 **-¡Aaaaaaaahh!-** , gritaba Mina adentrándose en la habitación preparando su ácido para atacar, pero tanto ella como los que estaban dentro se quedaron congelados al ver que no estaba el peliverde al que buscaban.

 **-¿Mina?-** , preguntó Toru confundida de ver a su amiga allí a pesar de que ella debería estar en el piso de arriba.

 **-¡Oh gracias a dios las encontré!-** , exclamó Mina aliviada para luego correr hacia su amiga invisible para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde está Pony-chan?-** , le preguntó Yui a la pelirosa con curiosidad y calma, provocando que Mina ampliara los ojos al recordar lo que sucedió y en consecuencia comenzó a temblar un poco.

 **-D-De verdad dio mucho miedo, no pudimos hacer nada-** , decía Mina con miedo en su voz recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás en el piso superior, causando intriga en los demás.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?-** , le preguntó Tetsutetsu a Mina con intriga mientras que volvía su piel a la normalidad.

 **-¿Tetsutetsu?, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-** , le preguntó Mina al peligris con curiosidad al apenas darse cuenta de su presencia.

 **-Solo cuéntanos que sucedió-** , le dijo Yui a la pelirosa de forma más seria ya que quería saber que le sucedió a Pony.

Mina asintió con la cabeza y procedió a hablar. **-Estábamos buscando en el quinto piso, Pony y yo fuimos a la habitación de Honekuni-kun y a simple vista no encontramos a Midoriya, pero…-** , decía ella dejando un silencio en lo que su expresión se ensombrecía y parecía un poco más asustada que antes.

 **-Pero…-** , dijo Yanagi queriendo que la chica continuara explicando lo sucedido.

 **-Pero él salió de la ventilación rápidamente sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar y utilizó su Quirk para atrapar a Pony con sus látigos negros-** , continuó Mina recordando el momento que seguía fresco en su mente y causando que el resto se sorprendiera. **-Traté de liberarla pero él… él me dio una mirada que me dejó paralizada-** , agregó la pelirosa agachando la cabeza causando que la sombra cubriera sus ojos, cosa que evitó que los demás pudieran ver el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas al recordar la mirada que recibió de… _Él_. **-Luego de eso se la llevo por la ventilación y no pude pedir ayuda ya que ella tenía el comunicador-** , concluyó levantando la mirada más calmada.

 **-Esto es malo, hemos perdido a Tsunotori-san-** , decía Toru preocupada y algo temerosa mientras tenía sus manos sostenidas sobre su pecho esperando que su amiga esté bien.

 **-Debemos avisarle a las otras-** , le dijo Yui a Yanagi que asintió con la cabeza para tomar el comunicador planeando informar lo sucedido.

 **-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué la clase A está aquí?-** , preguntó Tetsutetsu claramente desubicado por la presencia de las chicas en el lugar.

 **-Después te lo explicamos-** , dijeron Toru y Mina al mismo tiempo viendo al chico que no le dio más vueltas y aceptó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el primer piso se encontraban Uraraka y Kinoko sentadas sobre uno de los sofás de la sala común que habían puesto cerca del farol, este mueble se encontraba en un estado deplorable y fue necesario que Uraraka con su Quirk lo acomodara para que ambas pudieran sentarse.

Ambas ya habían revisado el estado de los demás chicos y con cuidado los colocaron cerca de una esquina para que no estuvieran tirados por todo el lugar.

 **-Espero que todas estén bien allí arriba-** , decía Kinoko con un poco de preocupación por sus amigas y compañeras que estarían en mayor peligro en los pisos superiores.

 **-Igual yo, de cualquier manera es bueno ver que todos los chicos solamente están inconscientes-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada, la verdad estaban lastimados pero no tanto como se esperaría de todo el poder que ha presentado Izuku con sus ataques, por lo cual podría decir él no atacó para matar.

 **-Sigo sin poder creer que los chicos de la clase A hayan abandonado a Midoriya en ese estado, me parece algo muy mal hecho por su parte-** , le dijo Kinoko a Uraraka frunciendo un poco el ceño por debajo de su flequillo que solo desvelaba su ojo izquierdo.

 **-Yo también pensé eso, pero quizás hayan tenido sus motivos-** , contestó Uraraka con calma y desviando la mirada al techo del lugar, causando que la pequeña castaña de la clase B se intrigara.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Kinoko con curiosidad.

 **-Viendo la manera en la cual terminaron los chicos, seguramente los nuestros la hayan tenido igual de difícil contra Deku-kun y quizás hasta varios quedaron fuera de combate, supongo que la mejor alternativa en ese caso es tomar a los heridos y huir-** , explicó Uraraka con tranquilidad comprendiendo un poco a sus amigos que se habrán esforzado en detener a Izuku.

 **-Supongo que es cierto, es difícil imaginar que Bakugou quiera huir de Midoriya-** , dijo Kinoko sonriendo un poco divertida mientras se rascaba una mejilla, causando que Uraraka sonriera de la misma manera mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Cierto, por su batalla predestinada entre hombres-** , dijo Uraraka para luego ambas reír un poco y luego quedarse en un cómodo silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Komori decidió volver a hablar.

 **-De cualquier manera no me gusta que Mineta le haya amenazado de esa manera, está claro que Midoriya iba a aceptar-** , opinó Kinoko claramente disgustada con las acciones y la presencia de Mineta, en realidad tanto ella como el resto de chicas no aprobaban su existencia hasta el punto en que ya no lo veían como un ser humano, solo como un pervertido.

 **-Cierto, Deku-kun es muy amable y siempre piensa en ayudar a los demás, seguramente volvería a aceptar sin pensárselo-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo cálidamente mientras observaba el farol y pensaba en la altruista y heroica forma de ser de su mejor amigo y amor platónico.

Kinoko sonrió afectuosamente mirando su regazo para luego suspirar embelesada. **-Así es él-** , dijo la castaña causando que Uraraka alzara una ceja viéndola, después de todo le intrigaba saber la forma en la cual Kinoko podía decir eso de esa manera como si le conociera de forma cercana.

 **-¿Cómo conoces tanto a Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Kinoko con curiosidad y causando que la chica de la clase B se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

 **-N-No es que lo conozca mucho, después de todo es conocimiento general que él es amable y heroico-** , dijo Komori sonriendo con un poco de nervios para luego tranquilizarse mientras miraba su regazo. **-P-Pero en unas cuantas ocasiones comenzamos a hablar sobre hongos y al final terminamos hablando de nosotros mismos, supongo que de esa manera me hice a una idea más personal de cómo es, amable, generoso e inocente-** , respondía Kinoko con sentimiento en su tono mientras que se llevaba las manos al pecho.

Uraraka inevitablemente sintió celos pero a pesar de eso pudo notar la manera en la cual Kinoko hablaba sobre Izuku, una manera que no parecía ser pervertida al igual que Mina, sinceramente pudo creer por unos momentos que quizás Kinoko estaría en realidad enamorada de Izuku, solo era una suposición pero la verdad podía congeniar bien con ella si comprendía lo bueno que es Izuku, a pesar de sentir celos.

El sonido del comunicador capta la atención de ambas chicas y Uraraka lo acerca a su oído para escuchar lo que tienen que decir. **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Uraraka con curiosidad para escuchar la voz de Yanagi en el otro lado. **-¿Tetsutetsu está con ustedes?... es un alivio ya que nosotras no lo encontrábamos aquí abajo-** , dijo ella sonriendo aliviada mientras que Kinoko estaba igual al saber que su amigo estaba bien. **-¿Qué Deku-kun se puede mover por la ventilación y atrapó a Pony-chan?, ¡eso es malo!-** , exclamó Uraraka sorprendida y causando que Komori se sobresaltara. **-Sí, informaremos si llegamos a saber algo más, tengan cuidado-** , le dijo ella a Yanagi para luego cortar la comunicación.

Uraraka se giró hacia Kinoko para explicarle lo que escuchó pero Komori le detiene con una mano. **-No hace falta explicar nada, ya pude escucharte-** , dijo Kinoko con una expresión seria.

 **-¿No tienen alguna clases de planos?, de esa forma podría ser más fácil encontrar a Deku-kun-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga de la clase B que se cruzó de brazos y colocó una mano sobre su mentón para ponerse a pensar.

 **-Creo que Kan-Sensei lo guardó en el armario de este piso para que no se perdieran-** , dijo Kinoko vagamente recordando las palabras de su maestro cuando llegaron el primer día a los dormitorios de tercer año.

 **-¡Genial!, ¡vamos a buscarlos!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una sonrisa animada y una mirada decidida recibiendo un asentimiento de Kinoko para luego ambas castañas levantarse del sofá para que la chica de la clase B indicara el camino.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del primer piso y pasaron de largo por los baños de chicas del lugar hasta llegar una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. No fue un problema abrirla y ambas con precaución apuntaron adentro con sus linternas para ver una habitación de cuatro paredes de seis metros de diámetros en los cuales se encontraban utensilios, baratijas y demás cosas.

 **-¿Segura que está aquí?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Kinoko algo desconfiada de en entrar en la habitación oscura.

 **-Si no lo estaría completamente no hubiera caminado por los pasillos oscuros-** , respondió Kinoko tratando de mantener su miedo al mínimo para luego ambas entrar y alumbrar en distintas direcciones en busca de los planos.

Tardaron allí un par de minutos hasta que Kinoko logró visualizar un papel azul al cual se acercó para revisar su contenido y emocionarse.

 **-¡Los encontré!-** , exclamó alegre la castaña causando que Uraraka cediera en su búsqueda y se acercara a ella.

 **-¡Genial!, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos-** , dijo Uraraka aliviada recibiendo un asentimiento de Kinoko para luego ambas comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Pero ambas se detuvieron en seco cuando un sonido metálico procedente del techo captó su atención, fue leve hasta el punto de casi pasar inadvertido pero ambas se quedaron rígidas al escucharlo por un segundo solamente para luego verse de nuevo en el silencio que se había vuelto pesado en la habitación.

 **-¿E-Ese fue Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a Uraraka a su lado con claro temor y nervios mientras abrazaba los planos.

Uraraka ciertamente no estaba mejor pero trataba de mantener la compostura y apuntó su linterna al techo tratando de llegar a captar otro sonido, quizás no sería nada realmente.

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos en este momento-** , dijo Uraraka con seriedad mirando a Kinoko para no tentar a su suerte,

 **-C-Creo que es lo mejor-** , respondió Kinoko asintiendo con la cabeza y ambas volvieron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 **-Si quieres ve creando algunos hongos somníferos-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con precaución al una vez salir de la habitación mientras que Kinoko le seguía desde atrás.

Kinoko estaba justo por hacer eso mientras se alejaba lentamente de la puerta del armario que dejaron abierta, pero de la nada unos látigos negros provinieron de la oscuridad de la habitación para ir rápidamente en contra de Kinoko para sujetarla de la cintura.

 **-¡Kyaaaa!-** , chilló Kinoko del susto dejando caer los planos mientras que los látigos se amarraban en su cintura, muñecas y tobillos.

 **-¡Komori-san!-** , exclamó Uraraka extendiendo su mano en dirección a Kinoko para sujetarla y tratar de liberarla, pero antes Komori es jalada en dirección al armario oscuro con fuerza dejando caer su linterna en el proceso y dejando a Uraraka conmocionada.

Uraraka comenzó a correr en dirección al armario para salvar a su amiga y cuando entró apuntó su linterna al centro de la habitación donde se quedó atónita al ver a Izuku de pie con su cabello haciendo completa sombra sobre sus ojos y sin llevar ningún adorno de gato en su cuerpo.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Uraraka fue el verle rodeando la cintura de Kinoko con un brazo mientras le daba un apasionado y agresivo beso en los labios a la chica de la clase B que no podía resistirse al estar amarrada y a su merced mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Uraraka rápidamente entra en sus sentidos para ver a Izuku. **-¡Detente Deku-kun!, ¡déjala libre!-** , le gritó Uraraka al peliverde que parecía no haberle hecho caso ya que prosiguió en el beso durante varios segundos más hasta que finalmente dejó libre la boca de Kinoko que respiraba pesadamente mientras un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Izuku luego se gira a ver en dirección a Uraraka mientras que sus ojos siguen siendo completamente cubiertos. El silencio por su parte era intimidante y hasta tétrico mientras que el solo se mantenía inmóvil y Kinoko parecía no estar en sus sentidos en ese momento.

Luego el peliverde dio un solo paso al frente y la castaña por instinto retrocedió dos ya que su pensamiento lógico le decía que no tenía oportunidad en contra del depredador que tenía al frente. Izuku dio otro paso al frente y Uraraka aunque no lo quisiera retrocedía nuevamente.

Pero lo que pasó después fue lo que en realidad sorprendió a Uraraka, pues Izuku tan solamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado de forma predadora, tan solo sonrió y luego en cuestión de segundos se cubrió con el One For All sujetando a Kinoko con su Black Whisp para después moverse con una agilidad increíble en dirección al conducto de ventilación que estaba en la pared del armario por la cual entró.

 **-¡Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka extendiendo su mano en dirección a su mejor amigo que estaba fuera de sus sentidos con la pequeña esperanza de que se detuviera para escucharle, pero no sucedió.

Uraraka corrió en persecución de él pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que Izuku se metiera allí junto con Kinoko para llevársela a quien sabe dando, dejando la habitación en silencio y con una atónita castaña que procesaba a toda velocidad lo que acababa de suceder.

 **(¡Tengo que llamar a todas para que vengan!)** , se gritó mentalmente alarmada para tomar el comunicador y dirigirse al pasillo donde tomó la linterna de Kinoko y los planos del edificio.

* * *

Por su parte el grupo de Momo, Kendo y Kyouka caminaban por el segundo piso hasta que escucharon el sonido del comunicador a lo cual Kendo se lo da a Momo para que responda.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Momo con curiosidad a Uraraka que comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió, lo cual provocó que Momo ampliara los ojos. **-¿Qué?, ¿También a Komori-san?-** , preguntó Momo sorprendida y causando que Kyouka y Kendo de igual manera se impactaran.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡También atrapó a Kinoko!?-** , preguntaba Kendo sorprendida y preocupada por su amiga castaña que en esos momentos estaba en manos de Izuku.

Momo siguió escuchando lo que le decía Uraraka. **-¿Tienes los planos del edificio?... entiendo, eso es muy útil sin duda, vamos en camino, mantente en guardia y todos nos reagruparemos para formular una estrategia-** , dijo Momo con seriedad para luego terminar la comunicación y mirar de vuelta a sus compañeras.

 **-Será mejor que nos apresuremos** -, dijo Kyouka con una mirada seria recibiendo asentimientos de sus dos amigas para luego las tres comenzar a correr en dirección a las escaleras.

En cierto punto luego de girar en una esquina solo a oídos de Kyouka llega el ligero sonido de golpes metálicos, lo cual causa que ella se detenga en seco para mirar en distintas direcciones en busca del origen del sonido mientras que Kendo y Momo seguían corriendo dejándola atrás.

 **-Juraría que escuche algo cerca-** , decía Kyouka ignorando el hecho de que está sola y se acerca a una de las paredes para utilizar su Quirk para localizar a Izuku.

Alli pudo visualizar como en el piso superior el equipo verde corría en dirección a las escaleras, como Kendo y Momo hacían lo mismo en este piso y como Uraraka estaba sola en el primer piso. Lo que de verdad causó en ella temor fue sentir como justamente sobre ella percibía ondas sonoras más intensas hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvieron al momento en que un sonido metalico en el pasillo captó su atención.

Kyouka alumbró al centro del pasillo para ver una rendija tirada en el suelo, se acercó prudentemente a ella sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo y al llegar al frente pudo ver que era una rendija de ventilación, a lo cual ella levantó su linterna hacia el conducto que estaba en el techo y allí lo vio, estaba viéndole desde el conducto con sus ojos cubiertos por la oscuridad, Kyouka lo vio… a _Él_.

 **-Este sería el momento perfecto para gritar-** , dijo Kyouka con una expresión sin emociones aceptando lo que le estaba a punto de suceder ya que se lo había buscado ella sola.

Minutos después ya no había rastro de Kyouka más que su linterna y sus tacones que se habían quedado tirados en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el primer piso se encontraba Uraraka en la sala común junto con el sofá y la mesa del comedor que había movido para ubicar el farol sobre esta junto con los planos del edificio.

Uraraka estaba con las manos sobre la mesa con seriedad mientras que ya llegaban las chicas en dirección a ella.

 **-¡Ya estamos aquí!-** , exclamó Setsuna recuperando un poco el aire luego de la carrera que hicieron para bajar por las escaleras.

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras?-** , le preguntó Kendo a la castaña que se había encontrado con Izuku.

 **-Bien, no creo poder decir lo mismo de Komori-san-** , respondió Uraraka agachando la cabeza avergonzada de no haber podido hacer nada a causa del miedo, no pudo salvar a su amiga irónicamente del chico de quien ambas estaban interesadas.

 **-Lo importante es que tienes los planos del edificio, con eso quizás podamos saber a dónde se las llevó Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa colocándole una mano en el hombro para tratar de animarla, fuera de que tuvieran sus claras diferencias en cuanto al juego, en esos momentos necesitaban colaborar y animarla era una manera de que todas estuvieran bien.

 **-Es bueno ver que no estaré solo para encontrar de Midoriya, será más varonil vencerlo como equipo-** , dijo Tetsutetsu con los puños apretados al frente y con una amplia sonrisa estando aun semidesnudo, pero esto parecía importarles nada a las chicas presentes.

 **-Solo lo atacarás si es necesario, tratamos de calmarlo sin usar la violencia-** , le dijo Yui a su amigo con ligera seriedad para que Tetsutetsu no comenzara a atacar como loco a Izuku cuando ellas estuvieran calmándole.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Tetsutetsu sin en realidad tener inconvenientes con eso, ni que fuera Bakugou.

 **-¿Dónde está Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó abiertamente Momo mientras miraba en distintas direcciones buscando a su amiga y aliada a la cual no veía.

 **-Estaba detrás nuestro cuando veníamos-** , dijo Kendo también buscando a la rockera de la clase A que estaba vestida de secretaria, difícil era no verla.

 **-No me digan que a ella…-** , comenzaba a decir Toru llegando a una mala conclusión mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

 **-Él también la atrapó-** , completó Mina con la linterna iluminándole el rostro desde abajo causando que Ibara se asustara un poco.

 **-Santo dios, por favor que no les haya pasado nada malo a ellas-** , rezó Ibara juntando sus palmas algo asustada y realmente preocupada por sus tres amigas.

Luego de eso se escucha el sonido de estática de uno de los comunicadores el cual le pertenece a Setsuna, todos la miraron intrigadas ya que nadie la estaba llamando a ella y ante eso Kendo llegó a una conclusión.

 **-¡Atentos!, ¡es del comunicador de Pony-san!-** , exclamaba Kendo atenta para luego tomar el comunicador y activó el altavoz para que todas pudieran escuchar la transmisión

 **-Aha aha~, Please Stop Midoriya~-** , el sonido de gemidos femeninos y palabras ingles fue lo que todos escucharon del comunicador y ante eso se quedaron rígidos.

 **-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?-** , preguntaba Setsuna sorprendida por el sonido de jadeos y respiraciones que se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea.

 **-Esa es la voz de Pony-** , dijo Yui sonrojada e incrédula al escuchar la voz de su amiga rubia de esa manera.

 **-N-No de nuevo Midoriya, n-no toques allí~-** , decía otra voz femenina con voz entrecortada para luego gemir dulcemente.

 **-¡Esa es Komori-san!-** , exclamó Uraraka sorprendida de escuchar a su amiga también emitiendo esos sonidos tan... eróticos.

 **-¿Q-Qué les está haciendo Midoriya?-** , preguntaba Ibara extremadamente sonrojada ante los pecaminosos sonidos que provenían del comunicador.

 **-C-Creo que es obvio saber que les está haciendo, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu también sonrojada y con un dedo en su mentón mientras que inevitablemente frotaba sus muslos al recordar como ella misma hizo esos sonidos en el armario con Izuku.

 **-¿¡P-Por qué les está haciendo eso!?-** , preguntaba Kendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y claramente nerviosa al escuchar esa clase de sonidos salir de sus amigas, ni siquiera podía hacerse una imagen de lo que estaría haciéndoles Izuku.

 **-¡N-No nosotras tampoco lo sabemos!-** , exclamó Toru con nerviosismo y sacudiendo las manos al frente suyo viéndose muy sospechosa.

 **-Ustedes nos están ocultando algo-** , dijo Yanagi con seriedad y afilando la mirada viendo a las chicas de la clase A, ya que no era para nada normal que alguien ebrio en este caso Izuku fuera a hacer eso sin alguna razón, por lo cual las más sospechosas eran ellas.

Momo negó con la cabeza tratando de mantener la compostura. **-C-Claro que no, todo es como les dijimos, ahora al parecer Izuku-kun a causa del alcohol se está comportando así-** , mintió ella tratando de mantener la verdad oculta, pues quizás haya sido culpa de ellas al acostumbrarle a actuar de forma pervertida a causa del juego, esto sucedió de forma más suave cuando Izuku las había sometido a ella, a Uraraka y a Tsuyu en la cama.

 **-P-Por favor déjame descansar, e-eso fue mucho-** , decía una tercera voz femenina que atrajo la atención de todos nuevamente al reconocerla.

 **-¡Kyouka-chan!-** , exclamó Momo quitándole el comunicador a Kendo con la esperanza en que su amiga le escuchara.

 **-¿C-Chicas?-** , preguntaba Kyouka desde el otro lado de la llamada.

 **-¿¡Donde se encuentran!?, ¡dinos algo para salvarlas!-** , le gritaba Mina a su amigad de forma un poco alterada.

 **-E-Estamos… junto al g-generador…-** , respondió Kyouka con voz entrecortada mientras respiraba recuperando el aliento.

 **-¿El generador?, ¿Dónde está?-** , le preguntó Kendo a la chica de la clase A esperando conseguir la ubicación para rescatarlas a todas.

 **-¡Nooo~!, no presiones allí~-** , gimió Kyouka para luego comenzar a jadear y gemir tiernamente a causa de Izuku.

Luego de eso todos escucharon como alguien tomaba el comunicador para acercárselo a la cara ya que se podían escuchar las respiraciones.

 **-Tres menos-** , fue la voz de Izuku de una manera entre más profunda e intimidante a la vez que imponente, lo cual causó que algunas como Mina, Setsuna y Toru se estremecieran ante el tono empleado.

Luego de eso se corta la transmisión dejándolos a todos en un sepulcral silencio en el cual todos procesaban lo que acababan de oír. Sencillamente algunas seguían confundidas y avergonzadas por los gemidos, pero otras estaban algo asustadas por la voz de Izuku.

 **-Vale, creo que sería adecuado llamar a algún profesor a ayudarnos-** , dijo Tetsutetsu sudando un poco de frio reconociendo que se asustó un poco y que quizás les vendría bien ayuda profesional.

 **-¡No!, ¡ellos castigarían a Deku-kun por algo que no es su culpa!-** , exclamaba Uraraka negando la opción mientras que miraba a Tetsutetsu con seriedad.

 **-Kuroiro dijo que tu trajiste a Midoriya, ¿Cómo estaba cuando lo viste?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a su amigo peligris con curiosidad captando la atención de él.

 **-Algo mareado y se comportaba un poco extraño, pero aun así era amigable y le invite a beber con nosotros, luego de unas botellas comenzó a bebérselo todo el solo y cuando tratamos de detenerle se convirtió en eso-** , respondió Tetsutetsu con calma recordando la cadena de sucesos.

 **-Es por culpa tuya que se esté comportando así, si no hubiera bebido más entonces no pasaría esto-** , le dijo Momo a Tetsutetsu de manera acusadora mientras le señalaba y Uraraka, Tsuyu y Mina estuvieron de acuerdo, pero luego Kendo se coloca al frente de su amigo para defenderle.

 **-Oigan, no estamos aquí para echarle la culpa a alguien, debemos salvar a nuestras amigas y detener a Midoriya-** , les dijo Kendo a las chicas de la clase A con firmeza y de forma seria ya que debían enfocarse en lo importante en esos momentos.

 **-Itsuka tiene razón, no podemos comenzar a discutir tontamente-** , dijo Yanagi con tranquilidad y neutralidad mientras daba unos pasos adelante.

 **-Jirou dijo que estaban al lado del generador, debemos ver los planos para saber dónde es eso-** , declaró Yui con seriedad captando la atención de todos que coincidieron con ella y se fijaron en los planos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Estos muestran la estructura de habitaciones, drenajes, sistema eléctrico y también ventilación del edificio entero. Luego de analizar por unos cuantos segundos ven que el generador se encuentra 4 metros debajo de los dormitorios y que solo es accesible mediante un ascensor único ubicado en un cuarto del quinto piso, otro medio para entrar seria por medios del sistema de ventilación pero el camino era una caída de varios metros de altura hasta la habitación subterránea donde estaba el generador.

 **-¿Qué clase de acceso tan rebuscado es este?** -, preguntó Setsuna con fastidio rascándose la cabeza exasperada ante tan ridícula manera de acceder al generador.

 **-Esto me recuerda un poco a Resident Evil-** , comentó Tetsutetsu recordando la inverosimilitud que tenía la mansión Arklay por tanto Puzzles para llegar a habitaciones con cero sentido estructural.

 **-Entonces debemos encontrar ese cuarto y tomar el ascensor para bajar al generador-** , dijo Momo cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

 **-Además debemos cuidarnos de las ventilaciones donde Midoriya puede tratar de atraparnos-** , agregó Kendo afilando la mirada con severidad ante lo realmente complicado que resultaría la tarea.

 **-Hay algo que me parece extraño-** , dijo Uraraka mientras se sentaba en el sofá mirando su regazo.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Uraraka-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga castaña con curiosidad.

 **-Deku-kun pudo haberme llevado a mí también, pero no lo hizo-** , respondió Uraraka recordando el momento en que Izuku se le quedó mirando y avanzaba lentamente.

 **-Quizás porque sabía que si lo tocabas estaría en desventaja-** , opinó Yanagi con tranquilidad tomando en cuenta el Quirk de Uraraka y la forma de pensar de Izuku.

 **-No creo que sea eso, cuando él estaba al frente mío… sonrió y se fue-** , aclaró Uraraka recordando esa sonrisa que por un momento causó que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, no completamente del susto sino por la sensación de peligro tan atrayente que despidió él.

 **-Como si estuviera disfrutando de su cacería-** , comentó Mina con la boca ligeramente abierta y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al tan solo imaginarse ser la presa del chico que le proporcionaba placer a las chicas que atrapaba… ahora tenía ganas de haber sido ella quien fuera atrapada y no Pony.

 **-Antes dijo que eran tres menos refiriéndose a Pony, a Kinoko y a Jirou, seguramente solo está disfrutando de esto como un juego-** , teorizó Ibara un poco pensativa mientras tenía una mano en su mentón mirando al resto.

 **-Pero hay que pensarlo bien, entonces él quiere ganar ya que se llevó a las que eran más peligrosas para atraparlo-** , dijo Momo con calma analizando a fondo las acciones del peliverde que había secuestrado a sus tres amigas.

 **-Tienes razón, Pony tiene gran fuerza física y con sus cuernos podría perseguirlo o de lo contrario huir-** , dijo Mina coincidiendo con la pelinegra para percatarse del peligro que representaba la rubia.

 **-Kinoko podría haber creado varios hongos para dormirlo o paralizarlo-** , dijo Yui reconociendo el la posible amenaza que representaba la castaña para el chico.

 **-Y Kyouka-chan podía utilizar su Quirk para tratar de localizarlo-** , continuó Toru con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho al sentir en realidad un poco de miedo al pensar lo bien que Izuku había elegido a sus presas.

 **-Está seleccionando meticulosamente para cazarnos y al final quedar victorioso-** , concluyó Setsuna con seriedad y las manos sobre su cintura mientras que más de una tragaba en seco ante la mera idea de ser ellas las presas encerradas con el depredador que hasta ahora se había llevado tres de ellas.

 **-Le están dando muchas vueltas, solo quiere atraparnos y listo-** , dijo Tetsutetsu sonriendo con sencillez y un poco divertido por el dramatismo que le estaban dando las chicas.

 **-No creo que te quiera atrapar a ti, si acaso te dejaría noqueado-** , contestó Setsuna sonriendo burlona hacia el peligris.

 **-¡Ya quiero ver que lo intente ahora!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa desafiante y apretando un puño al frente suyo.

 **-De cualquier manera ya tenemos claro lo que debemos hacer, ir al ascensor secreto del quinto piso para ir al generador y detener a Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con un porte autoritario y serio mientras que todas las demás estaban de acuerdo con ella, ahora que iban todas juntas tenían más oportunidad de lograrlo.

 **-¿Todos están preparados?-** , les preguntó Kendo al resto con seriedad ganándose asentimientos de todos.

 **-Aquí vamos-** , dijo Uraraka levantándose del sofá con una mirada decidida dispuesta a pasar por toda esa situación por tener de vuelta a Izuku y llevarlo de vuelta a los dormitorios donde por fin terminaría con el estúpido juego creado por Mina.

 **-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu un poco nerviosa pero decidida a hacer lo mejor posible para detener y recuperar al chico del cual está enamorada.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako:_** ** _I_**

 _ **Kyouka:**_ _ **II**_

 _ **Tsuyu: X**_

 _ **Mina:**_ _ **II**_

 _ **Toru:**_ _ **I**_

 _ **Momo:**_ _ **II**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como han visto el capítulo fue claramente diferente a los anteriores y debo aclarar que en el siguiente capítulo termina este pequeño desvió del juego principal, hay que recordar que esta es una historias de romance y comedia así que no se preocupen que pronto volveremos a la normalidad. De cualquier manera fue más entretenido escribir sobre tensión de lo que pensé que sería, al final quedé satisfecho con el resultado.

Debo aclarar de manera global que el fic de las chicas de la clase B no comenzara a partir de los sucesos ocurridos aquí, pues el punto es que será un Fic alternativo donde no ocurrieron los acontecimientos de este fic. Además quiero explorar la atracción de las chicas sin tener el "trauma" de lo que les habrá hecho Izuku XD, con eso dicho espero haber aclarado las dudas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les pareció. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	10. La Boca del Lobo

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo pero lo importante es que finalmente esta aquí, por lo que espero que lo disfruten. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Jajaja, tus comentarios de verdad son divertidos, espero disfrutes del capítulo y del final de este "minijuego".

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegro de que te haya divertido, la verdad es que en realidad todo es en sí como una parodia al terror en general y finaliza en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.

 **aFO-82:** Me alegra que hayas visto algunas de las referencias además de que te gustara las interacciones entre las chicas. Tú tranquilo que no hay ni rastros de Yaoi en absolutamente toda la historia, así que puedes respirar tranquilo. Espero que te guste leer un poco más de este Izuku cazador ya que su participación termina en este capítulo. Pd: me alegro de que seas tan fiel a Kendo.

 **kool-aidman507:** Que bien que hayas notado las diferencias y fue un buen detalle el leer el cap con música del Resident Evil, yo hice algo parecido colocando música del Silent Hill. Lo de Mx X sucederá pero hacer que Izuku diga: "S.T.A.R.S" sería un poco complicado colocarlo, si te sirve diría así: _(Setsuna- Toru- Ashido- Reiko- Shiozaki : "S.T.A.R.S")_ , pero si eres mucho más pervertido seria: _("Sexual Tactics And Rape Service")_. Fuera de eso espero te guste este cap ya que aquí finaliza esta parte y volvemos al juego principal.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Me alegro que te haya gustado este intento de parodia del terror XD, por cierto no sé en realidad cual mansión era, estoy casi seguro de que la mansión Spencer es la de la 1 y la Arklay del 2, pero no estoy seguro. Espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Aaron Moreno:** No hay problema, espero te guste este también.

 **Baraka108:** Hahaha, muy buena esa. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo que será el final de este pequeño desvió.

 **Archer Emiya:** Me alegra de que ye haya gustado el desvió y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es adecuado cambiar un poco de rumbo para darle más profundidad a la historia y los personajes, además con los acontecimientos aquí mostrados algo sucederá que influirá en el juego principal, no diré nada más que eso. Estoy contigo en que es bueno tener variedad a la hora de leer de otras parejas, yo por lo menos soy Izumo o Izujire a morir pero debo decir que sería interesante leer sobre otras chicas como lo pueden ser Melissa, Saiko u otras, créeme que tu idea de verdad que me motiva a hacerla en un futuro no tan lejano.

 **Conuk:** Que bien que hayas visto las referencias y te haya gustado la manera en la cual incluí el Black Whisp, la verdad la imagen del Xenomorfo me vino a la cabeza desde el principio. Con respecto a tus preguntas todas serán respondidas en este capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutes.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Jejeje, que bien que lo hayas disfrutado y si, efectivamente los creadores de los dormitorios fueron los mismos que los de Resident Evil XD.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias de Nuevo.

 **Maytin:** Haha eso sería gracioso, todas al final no lograron lo que querían e Izuku despierta todo confundido y avergonzado al verlas XD.

 **Mr-chef:** Jeje, como Hentai seria de los número uno XD. Y en este capítulo ya terminaría todo este pequeño desvió y volveremos al juego principal de una vez. Vaya amigo, no esperaba que fueras a odiar a las chicas, aunque supongo que es entendible viendo tu firme posición con Uraraka, pues Mina y Momo actúan conforme a las personalidades mostradas a lo largo de la historia. Es gracioso que digas que Kendo "es digna" como si "disfrutar" de Izuku fuera un privilegio sagrado XD. No sé si han pasado 84 años para subir este capítulo pero aquí está y espero lo disfrutes.

 **Manly bandana:** Jajaja, ya lo tenía planeado XD.

 **Lonely warrior of death:** ¿Seguro?, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien pero diría que la mansión Spencer es la de la 1 y la Arklay es la del 2, pero puede que me esté equivocando y me haya confundido.

 **OmniFandomGhost:** Es cómico que te lo hayas imaginado como Kraven, no diré nada más y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo donde el predador peliverde continuará en su caza.

 **ThonyCvs:** Gracias y espero disfrutes también de este capítulo.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Hahaha, me recordaste ese capítulo de Ed, Edd y Eddy, de verdad que nostalgia, ahora me siento viejo XD. Y por supuesto que es entendible que consideres a la Femme Fatale como ideal en cuanto a ese aspecto egoísta, yo también tengo cierto apego a la novela negra por el suspenso que transmiten con su narrativa. Espero disfrutes del final de este pequeño desvió.

 **Don Obvion:** Tengo que darte la razón en lo que dices pues es la verdad. Izuku siendo el personaje inteligente que es no debería caer en algo como el estado de ebriedad pero en esta historia por el bien de la trama hice que cantidades grandes de alcohol fueran suficiente para cambiarlo, claro que este pedazo en los dormitorios de la clase B tienen otra finalidad de ser una tonta parodia del terror, como por ejemplo dar un puente a las chicas de la clase B para su respectivo fic alternativo en un futuro y lo otro lo verás en el capítulo. Si te hace sentir mejor todo finaliza en este cap y volvemos al juego principal donde allí sí que si no habrá más inconvenientes, pero de verdad te doy la razón en lo que dices ya que la excusa de que está ebrio no aplica en esta situación tan caótica, en realidad hice hincapié en eso en el capítulo, solo para aclarar respondo a los comentarios después de tener listo todo. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado en lo posible ya que en los siguientes a volvemos a la fórmula original.

 **ALGUIENMUYLOKO:** No se me olvido, la verdad se le cayeron de camino a los dormitorios y lo comenté en el momento en que Uraraka se lo encuentra besando a Kinoko, más no niego que más adelante vaya a aparecer NekoDeku de nuevo, después de todo Momo puede crear más adornos y listo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: La Boca del Lobo**_

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el primer piso junto a la mesa con los planos del edificio y el farol que les brindaba una luz algo acogedora en lo que cabe considerando la situación en la cual estaban.

Momo se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención del resto. **-Muy bien, lo que vamos a hacer es ir en un solo grupo en dirección al ascensor en el quinto piso que según los planos está en una habitación oculta-** , les decía con calma mientras que con su dedo apuntaba el lugar en los planos.

Yui levantó levemente la mano captando la atención hacia ella. **-Pues yo he visto algunas veces una puerta el fondo de uno de los pasillos, aunque la verdad no parecía ser una puerta ya que es del mismo color que las paredes y se notaba poco-** , comentó ella recordando aquella extraña silueta de puerta al fondo del pasillo.

 **-El punto es que nos mantengamos todos unidos ahora que tenemos un lugar claro al cual llegar, de ese modo Midoriya no podrá raptarnos a medida que avancemos-** , les dijo Kendo a todos con mirada seria en realidad procurando que salieran a salvo, pues no quería que otra de sus amigas fuera secuestrada por el peliverde.

 **-Cierto, dudo que fuera a dejarnos llegar tranquilamente al ascensor-** , dijo Setsuna cruzándose de brazos y suspirando un poco considerando la dificultad de llegar al ascensor intactos.

 **-Por lo tanto si Deku-kun llega a aparecer tratemos de dialogar con él y si aun así no reacciona lo inmovilizaremos-** , les decía Uraraka al resto con decisión recibiendo asentimientos de los demás que concordaban con ella.

Momo les enseña a todas unas sogas y una pequeña caja negra. **-He creado estas cuerdas para retenerle, claramente son más resistentes que las normales y además preparé algunos dardos tranquilizantes-** , les dijo teniendo en mente el sedar al chico como había hecho para mantenerlo bajo control antes de que escapara.

 **-Yo estaré a la cabeza por si acaso-** , dijo Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa de lado y con un puño golpeando su pecho.

 **-Yo también dado que mi Quirk será útil para distraerle-** , decía Setsuna sonriendo confiada y con las manos reposando sobre su cintura mientras apoya su peso sobre una pierna.

 **-De cuerdo, en ese caso Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, Uraraka, Ibara y yo lo afrontaremos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-** , declaró Kendo de forma autoritaria y los involucrados no tuvieron problemas en aceptar la formación.

 **-Será lo mejor, además estaremos Ashido, Asui, Reiko y yo para atacar a distancia-** , agregó Yui con serenidad y de brazos cruzados dado que ellas cuatro servían más para el combate lejano.

 **-Toru y Momo-chan por su parte deberían estar de apoyo en el centro, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo a las involucradas que no tuvieron problemas en aceptar, después de todo Toru en particular no tenía habilidades de combate alguno y Momo podría dar mejor juego al utilizar su creación para el apoyo.

 **-¡Muy bien, vamos a ello de una buena vez!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu apretando un puño al frente suyo con determinación y una sonrisa de lado.

Luego Momo se acerca al chico y le coloca una mano en el hombro. **-Hacer ruido solo provocará que Izuku-kun pueda saber dónde nos encontramos con más facilidad-** , le dijo la pelinegra a Tetsutetsu y este entendió que debía bajarle la intensidad a su voz para pasar desapercibidos.

 **-Rezo porque logremos nuestro cometido en rescatar a nuestras amigas sin salir perjudicadas-** , dijo Ibara con las manos juntas en modo de plegaria mientras cerraba los ojos velando por la realización sin inconvenientes de su cruzada.

Después con todo dicho se dirigieron en un solo grupo a las escaleras de forma precavida. Solo unos cuantos cargaban linternas para que otros estuvieran listos en cualquier momento para entrar a la defensiva si aparecía el peliverde.

Subían las escaleras del primero al segundo piso con precaución mientras iluminaban sus pasos con las linternas.

 **-Saben, en estos momentos me preguntó quién demonios diseñó estos edificios-** , comentó Mina con calma mientras que el grupo seguía subiendo por las escaleras con precaución.

 **-Mira el lado bueno, si por algún motivo él se encuentra en estas escaleras podemos utilizar las otras al otro extremo del piso-** , dijo Setsuna sonriendo relajada hacia la pelirosa ya que habían dos escaleras de emergencias a los extremos de la estructura en caso de que el ascensor principal no funcionara el cual era el caso actual.

De un momento a otro Kendo que estaba liderando al grupo se detuvo en seco mientras que detenía al resto con un brazo. **-Silencio, escuché algo-** , les dijo a todos con seriedad y el resto guardó silencio y se mantenían atentos ante cualquier sonido.

Pudieron escuchar un sonido de golpeteo metálico a través de las paredes, era tenue y apenas audible pero fue suficiente para que el grupo entero supieran de la presencia de Izuku.

 **-Está cerca-** , dijo Yanagi entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y el resto estaban igual de seguros que ella.

 **-No nos detengamos y continuemos-** , les dijo Tetsutetsu a las chicas y ninguna tuvo objeción y siguieron subiendo prudentemente hasta que finalmente llegaron al segundo piso.

 **-Llegamos al segundo piso y no hemos perdido a nadie, es un buen comienzo-** , comentó Setsuna sonriendo relajada pensando que quizás todo podría transcurrir sin problemas.

 **-Hablas demasiado pronto, este es el típico momento donde algo inesperado ocurre y nos vemos en apuros-** , le dijo Mina a la peliverde haciendo uso del conocimiento que adquirió de todas las películas de terror que ha visto, en este caso en específico las Slasher.

Después de escuchar a la pelirosa todo el mundo se quedó quieto esperando a que algo sucediera, miraron en distintas direcciones esperando la aparición del peliverde durante un minuto y no hubo ningún cambio.

 **-No sucedió nada-** , dijo Yui calmada y tranquila viendo a la pelirosa, pero es claro que algo iba a suceder.

 **¡CRASHHH!**

De las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso se formó una repentina explosión de polvo y concreto que causó que todos se cubrieran los ojos y se alejaran de las escaleras.

 **-¡Atravesó la pared!-** , exclamó Kendo poniéndose en guardia y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo al ver que la pared había sido destruida desde el otro lado, posiblemente él lo haya golpeado desde la ventilación.

 **-¿¡Alguien lo puede ver!?-** , les preguntaba Uraraka a los demás tratando de localizar a su amigo, pero el polvo del concreto no ayudaba mucho.

 **-¡Por allí!-** , exclamó Momo sujetándose los lentes mientras señalaba entre el polvo que se comenzaba a dispersar, todos se giraron y vieron la silueta del peliverde que les miraba de pie y demasiado tranquilo hasta el punto de ser inquietante, cosa que era de notar al tan solo ver su silueta.

Luego todos vieron como la silueta del peliverde preparaba un puño para después golpear las escaleras con fuerza causando que estas se destruyeran haciendo distancia entre el grupo y él que se había quedado en la zona superior de las escaleras recién destruidas.

 **-¡Nos está cortando el paso!-** , exclamó Setsuna apretando los dientes al ver la acción del chico, ella estaba por dividir su cuerpo para comenzar el ataque pero una mano en su hombro la detiene y capta su atención.

 **-Retirémonos a los pasillos, pelear en este lugar tan estrecho nos pone en desventaja-** , le dijo Momo a Setsuna con una mirada seria recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliverde para que luego todos se alejaran de las escaleras para ubicarse en los pasillos del piso.

Todos se ponen en guardia y tienen sus miradas puestas en la tenue nube de polvo que provenía de las escaleras, esperaban que de allí saliera Izuku para tratar de atacarles pero en ningún momento vieron su silueta.

 **-Al parecer se fue, su objetivo solo fue cortarnos el camino por este lado-** , dijo Yui calmándose y suspirando al pensar que el peliverde se había ido luego de lograr su objetivo.

 **-Solo nos queda llegar al siguiente piso por las escaleras al otro extremo, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu mostrándose calmada en lo posible mientras que internamente estaba algo asustada por la manera en la cual Izuku les había orillado a tomar otro camino.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso en dirección a las otras escaleras de emergencia mientras mantenían la formación que habían establecido.

 **-Esto pasa por lo que dijiste, Mina-chan-** , le dijo Toru a Mina con un poco de enojo.

 **-Oye no es mi culpa, culpa al cine de terror por repetir los mismos clichés sin parar-** , replicó Mina encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez, después de todo no era su culpa que esta fuera una situación inspirada mayormente en clichés y referencias.

 **-Entonces según tú, ¿qué sucedería ahora?-** , le preguntó Kendo a la pelirosa de la clase A mientras que seguía caminando de frente apuntando con su linterna el camino.

Mina se cruzó de brazos pensativa. **-Pues… yo digo que aparecerá de nuevo-** , respondió la pelirosa con calma y como si hubiera invocado el peligro, se escuchó un fuerte retumbar metálico por encima del grupo que alzaron sus miradas al techo.

 **-¡La ventilación!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu alerta y de ese modo todos comenzaron a correr tratando de alejarse del peliverde que estaba en la ventilación, pero era inútil ya que este les seguía a toda velocidad causando que ligeras motas de polvo descendieran del techo y que las rendijas se aboyaran un poco al él pasar por encima.

Todos estaban por llegar a un cruce pero una rendija del techo se desprendió y del oscuro lugar salieron látigos del Black Whisp de Izuku que a gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia Toru para atraparla de la cintura.

 **-¡Ayuda!-** , exclamó Toru asustada al ser tomada por sorpresa para después ser jalada en dirección al conducto en el techo.

 **-¡Toru-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka preocupada por su amiga y luego tanto ella como Setsuna, Ibara, Tsuyu y Yui se pusieron a sujetarla por los brazos para evitar que Izuku se la fuera a llevar.

Por mucho que forcejearan no podían evitar que él la fuera atrayendo hacia el conducto, sencillamente era inevitable que fuera llevada. Pero a causa de la tensión en su cuerpo Toru gimió levemente de dolor y esto provocó que Izuku la soltara al instante, causando que ella cayera sobre sus amigas.

Después de eso el resto notó como el sonido metálico se alejaba rápidamente de ellos hasta dejar de ser audible.

 **-Se fue-** , dijo Momo suspirando aliviada al suponer que el chico se había ido dejándoles un breve momento de descanso.

Mientras tanto Uraraka, Yui, Ibara y Tsuyu se levantaban del suelo un poco adoloridas. Setsuna mientras tanto ayudaba a la chica invisible disfrazada de enfermera a levantarse.

 **-Llámenme loca si solo es mi imaginación, ¿pero él te soltó?-** , preguntó Setsuna algo confundida y extrañada ante el comportamiento del peliverde que había dejado ir a Hagakure.

 **-Eso parece, como si notara que te estaba haciendo daño-** , comentó Yui tranquila y de forma un poco pensativa mientras que Toru se encontraba en silencio, de cierta manera le hacía sentir feliz que él se preocupara por ella al soltarla para no hacerle daño.

 **-Es bueno saber que por lo menos tenemos el seguro de que no quiere herirnos-** , dijo Yanagi con una leve sonrisa y el resto estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, después de todo al final y al cabo Izuku Midoriya seguía siendo el mismo, que estuviera en ese estado no significaba que fuera a querer herirlas a ellas.

Con todo eso ya el grupo siguió su camino por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia que los llevarían al tercer piso. Les quedaba relativamente poco para llegar, solo tenían que girar en una esquina y llegar al final del pasillo para encontrar dichas escaleras.

Pero antes de cruzar escucharon un fuerte golpe que los alertó y seguido a eso vieron una puerta pasar al frente de sus ojos a gran velocidad hasta chocar contra la pared. Todos estaban confundidos y se asomaron en la dirección de la cual provino la puerta y pudieron ver como Izuku salía de las escaleras con su cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos.

 **-¡Allí está!-** , exclamó Mina mientras que tanto ella como el resto se ponían en guardia para un posible ataque.

Ellos estaban sorprendidos al verle tan pronto nuevamente y pero lo verdaderamente perturbador fue ver como él empezó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, a paso imponente y con una figura atemorizante a causa de su silencio y su avance constante.

Kendo dio unos pasos al frente y miró al peliverde de forma calmada. **-Midoriya, por tranquilízate y escúchanos, estamos tratando de ayudarte para que no seas regañado por lo que has hecho, además queremos que dejes libres a Kinoko, a Pony y a Jirou para evitar problemas-** , le decía la presidenta de la clase B a Izuku pero este no se detuvo y siguió avanzando hacia ellos.

 **-Creo que te escuchó-** , le comentó Ibara a su amiga pelinaranja mientras que sostenía las manos sobre su pecho con cierto temor de la imponente figura que mostraba el chico.

 **-O no le importa-** , agregó Yanagi entrecerrando los ojos al pensar en que quizás deberían combatir.

 **-S-Se sigue acercando-** , decía Toru algo temerosa y dando unos pasos hacia atrás ante lo verdaderamente atemorizante que se veía el chico.

 **-¡Ya lo intentamos por las buenas!, ¡ahora toca por las malas!-** , dijo Tetsutetsu sonriendo de manera desafiante y animada mientras se pone en guardia y cubre su piel de acero. **-¡Round 2, Midoriya!-** , exclamó lanzándose a la carrera para atacar al peliverde.

 **-¡Vamos a ello!-** , exclamó Setsuna sonriendo de lado y dividiendo diferentes partes de su cuerpo para comenzar a rebotar entre las paredes y techos en dirección a Izuku para ayudar a Tetsutetsu.

 **-¡Ustedes tomen distancia!-** , les dijo Kendo a los demás para que se alejaran un poco y estos obedecieron a excepción de Uraraka e Ibara que tomarían acción en cuanto vieran la oportunidad.

Tetsutetsu llega frente al peliverde para lanzarle un combo de golpes al torso, pero Izuku se rodea de One For All y recibe los puñetazos sin inmutarse y sin detener su avance, cosa que sorprendió al chico y a las demás pero eso no detuvo al peligris a seguir atacando.

Mientras Setsuna y diferentes partes de su cuerpo llegaron junto a los chicos para comenzar a golpear específicamente al peliverde que recibía los golpes en su cuerpo pero a pesar de eso seguía caminando en línea recta para llegar al grupo. Eran aproximadamente 14 partes en las cuales la chica dividió su cuerpo y su cabeza por su parte estaba entera golpeando al chico desde distintos ángulos de forma caótica junto a los ataques de Tetsutetsu que daba todo de sí, pero no lograban nada.

 **-¡No se inmuta!-** , exclamó Setsuna algo frustrada por la inefectividad de sus esfuerzos en conjunto para detenerle.

Kendo se acercó rápidamente para apoyarlos y le dirigió unas cuantas patadas marciales al chico para luego agrandar su mano derecha. **-¡Toma esto!-** , exclamó Kendo para luego apretar su mano en un puño agigantado para lanzarlo hacia el rostro de Izuku.

Pero lo siguiente causó que todos se sorprendieran, pues Izuku detuvo el gran golpe de Kendo con una mano y suma facilidad. Acto seguido él la sujeta de la muñeca y la atrae hacia él para rodearle la cintura con un brazo mientras que su cabello seguía haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos, cosa que sumado a su silencio hizo que la chica por instinto se volviera algo dócil y que se sintiera nerviosa.

Pero antes de que Izuku pudiera hacerle algo a ella, Tetsutetsu le golpea en el rostro sin hacer gran cosa y jala a Kendo para alejarla del peliverde, despertándola a ella de ese breve trance en el cual estuvo por unos segundos ante el aura que desprendía Izuku.

 **-Gracias-** , le dijo Kendo a su amigo y este sonrió sin darle importancia a ese detalle.

Setsuna hizo que sus partes tomaran distancias mientras que Izuku reanudaba su avance.

 **-¡Me toca a mí!-** , exclamó Uraraka determinada y preparando sus palmas para llegar al frente de Izuku y plantar las almohadillas de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Izuku.

Seguido a eso Uraraka activa su Quirk en Izuku provocando que este comenzara a flotar levemente hasta llegar el techo. Este sería un signo de victoria para el grupo, pero se asombraron al ver como el chico se posicionaba para plantar sus pies sobre la superficie del techo para comenzar a caminar por este.

 **-¡Ibara-chan!-** , le dijo Momo a la santa de la clase B que comprendió que era su turno para actuar.

 **-Por favor no peleemos más-** , dijo Ibara juntando las manos sobre su pecho mientras que las vides de su cabello se estiraban e iban en dirección a Izuku para rodear su cuerpo y tenerle atrapado, causando que él dejara de moverse al no tener gravedad ni punto de apoyo con el cual apoyarse.

 **-Parece que ya no será un problema-** , dijo Kendo suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya habían logrado detenerle e inmovilizarle.

Pero luego observaron como Izuku aun cubierto por el One For All se encoge de brazos por unos momentos para luego aplicar fuerza y liberarse desgarrando el cabello de Ibara y provocando que unas brisas golpearan al grupo que se cubrieron los ojos.

 **-¿¡Se sigue moviendo!?-** , preguntaba Toru asombrada al ver como el chico al ser libre de nuevo comenzaba a caminar suavemente por el techo en dirección a ellas.

 **-No puede ser, el cabello de Ibara puede hasta inmovilizar a Shishida-** , decía Yui un poco anonadada y boquiabierta al ver como el chico se había librado del cabello de Ibara.

Era desconcertante, al frente a ellos tenían al chico que era indetenible, avanzaba y no se dejaba retener, cada golpe lo recibía sin verse realmente afectado, caminaba sin perder la compostura o cambiar su actitud calmada y silenciosa… es imparable.

 **-¡No creas que te dejaremos seguir!-** , exclamó Setsuna armándose de valor para volver al ataque y las partes de su cuerpo volvieron a ir contra el peliverde.

 **-¡Toma esto!-** , exclama Tetsutetsu con fuerza para también volver a golpear furiosamente al chico que nuevamente los recibía con leve retroceso al estar sin gravedad, pero aun así no mostraba señales de retroceder realmente, la razón es debido a que había incrustado sus pies en el techo.

Izuku hace un movimiento con su brazo derecho para apartar unas partes de una pierna de Setsuna para desviarlas a golpear a Tetsutetsu que a pesar de recibirlas estaba preparando un puñetazo al rostro del peliverde, pero este le sujeta de la muñeca y lo lanza de espaldas contra una pared, cosa que causó dolor en el chico pero se levantó nuevamente.

Todas las demás se percataron de que Izuku por la fuerza de sus pies incrustados en el techo causaba que varias grietas comenzaran a unirse y diera la preocupación de que el techo fuera a colapsar.

 **-¡Libéralo antes de que vaya a destruir el techo!-** , le dijo Kendo a Uraraka y esta asintió con la cabeza para unir sus dedos y liberar al peliverde del control de su Quirk, provocando que él recuperara la gravedad y que este cayera al suelo apoyándose de una rodilla para nuevamente levantarse para afrontar a Setsuna y Tetsutetsu que presionaban contra él.

 **-Kodai, Yanagi, les toca a ustedes-** , les dijo Uraraka a las dos chicas de la clase B que se miraron entre si y se posicionaron para hacer su ataque en conjunto.

Yui hizo algunas piedritas y canicas de gran tamaño que fueron luego lanzadas por Reiko con su Quirk en dirección a Izuku que con sus brazos se cubría y los hacia chocar contra las paredes mientras seguía avanzando.

 **-E-Es imparable, Gero-** , comentaba Tsuyu algo descolocada al ver que Izuku se estaba enfrentando contra Setsuna, Tetsutetsu, ataques de Yui y Yanagi y aun así no le suponía gran dificultad en avanzar sin verse afectado o lastimado.

 **-¡Todavía no te has librado de mí!-** , le dijo Tetsutetsu al peliverde mientras apretaba los puños y se acercaba para darle un potente golpe en el abdomen.

El peliverde recibe el golpe y no se mueve ni una pulgada, Tetsutetsu levanta la mirada para ver los ojos que se ocultaban bajo la sombra del cabello de Izuku y palidece de miedo mientras siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Después Izuku le sujeta la muñeca y con un poco de fuerza le da un rodillazo en su abdomen que le saca el aire y hace que Tetsutetsu caiga al suelo mientras se sujeta el estómago adolorido.

 **-¡Tetsutetsu!-** , exclamó Ibara preocupada por su amigo que de verdad se vio afectado por el ataque del peliverde que desactivó el One For All.

Izuku miraba en silencio al peligris y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano para alzarlo en el aire y enterrar su cabeza en una de las paredes para después golpear su cráneo contra el suelo. Cuando lo vuelve a levantar nota que Tetsutetsu había perdido la consciencia y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, por lo cual de forma despiadada lo lanza al otro lado del pasillo pasando de largo del grupo de chicas para chocar contra la pared y quedar fuera de combate.

Todas estaban preocupadas por el estado del chico, pero otras como Setsuna estaban molestas con el peliverde por haber hecho eso.

 **-¡Te has pasado, Midoriya!-** , le exclamó Setsuna a Izuku con enojo y aumentando la velocidad de los ataques de su cuerpo, pero el chico no se vio afectado y atrapó sin dificultad a la cabeza de Setsuna.

 **-¡Setsuna!-** , exclamó Kendo preocupada por su amiga que ahora estaba en manos de Izuku… bueno, una parte de ella estaba en sus manos literalmente.

A pesar de verse sorprendida, Setsuna sonrió confiada viendo al chico que tenía los ojos ensombrecidos. **-Esto no te va a servir ya que puedo dividirme y!…-** , decía ella con el plan de dividir su cabeza, pero repentinamente es callada por los labios de Izuku que la había acercado a él para besarla, cosa que provocó que ella abriera los ojos impactada y las demás también se sorprendieron.

Ella no podía separarse del beso y sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo se volvía a rearmar y a medida que esto pasaba Izuku la acercaba de su cintura mientras que ella posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de él haciendo el inútil intento de alejarle, pero claramente no pudo, él es más fuerte y ella por su parte cada vez caía más en la sensación del beso, estaba atrapada en todo aspecto.

Luego de unos segundos Izuku se separa del beso dejando a una jadeante y sonrojada Setsuna que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho de manera dócil y vulnerable. Él se gira a ver a las demás chicas que todavía no salían de su sorpresa al verle, más de una tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al ver semejante escena.

Izuku sonrió de lado ferozmente mientras sus ojos seguían ocultos. **-Una menos-** , dijo causando que las presentes se estremecieran para después incrustar sus látigos negros sobre un conducto en el techo para a gran velocidad llevarse consigo a Setsuna.

 **-S-Se llevó a Setsuna-** , dijo Yui boquiabierta y viendo el conducto de ventilación con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Midoriya era imparable, no pudimos detenerle en lo más mínimo-** , dijo Yanagi de igual manera viendo el lugar por donde se fue el peliverde con su amiga, cabe mencionar que por muy tranquila que estuviera su expresión, aun así tenía un tenue rubor acompañándola.

Momo y Toru se acercaron al Tetsutetsu seguidas de las demás. **-¿Cómo se encuentra Tetsutetsu-kun?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a sus amigas que estaban revisando al chico peligris que se veía realmente lastimado luego de su encuentro contra Izuku,

 **-Solo está inconsciente al igual que el resto de chicos-** , respondió Momo suspirando aliviada de que no estuviera gravemente herido, cosa que fue refrescante para las demás que se sentían más tranquilas con eso.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien tu cabello, Shiozaki-san?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga peliverde que tenía el cabello un poco más corto luego de que Izuku lo desgarrara al liberarse.

 **-Solo está un poco más corto, si hubiera agua o sol no habría problemas en hacerlo crecer de nuevo, diría que solo podría utilizarlo otras dos veces-** , respondió Ibara con una leve sonrisa viendo a la chica disfrazada de enfermera que había sido muy amable en preocuparse por ella.

 **-No podemos dejar de movernos, debemos aprovechar que no está para que subamos al tercer piso-** , les dijo Yui a las demás que estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

 **-No pudimos detenerlo ni si quiera un poco-** , dijo Kendo apretando un puño al frente suyo para luego mostrarse decidida. **-Por eso mismo debemos de apresurarnos para rescatarlas a todas, vamos-** , agregó la presidenta de la clase B y todas asintieron para luego comenzar la carrera a las escaleras que les llevarían al tercer piso.

* * *

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

Abro mis parpados lentamente despertando y levantándome un poco para frotarme los ojos y ver en distintas direcciones para tratar de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, esas son las preguntas que me hago al ver el oscuro lugar en el que me encuentro que solo es iluminado por una luz de emergencia ubicada en el techo. Este es un lugar muy espacioso, de techo muy alto y en su mayoría el lugar se encuentra vacío a excepción de una gran maquina pegada a una de las paredes, parece ser algún tipo de generador pero su diseño no me convence del todo, parece más que nada una maquina típica de algún videojuego pero no le doy más vueltas. También puedo ver como en un rincón del lugar está la entrada de un ascensor, supongo que ese es el medio que tomarán las demás para llegar hasta aquí.

Inspecciono mi propia ropa y noto que llevo una atuendo como de secretaria, un momento… ¿de secretaria?... Ya recuerdo todo. Lo sucedido con el estúpido juego creado por Mina, luego el escape de Midoriya a los dormitorios de la clase B y luego fui traída aquí por él para hacerme… p-para hacerme… siento que mi rostro se colora mucho y me cubro la cara con mis manos, fue como lo que les hizo a Momo, Uraraka y a Tsuyu… fue muy vergonzoso, se sintió bien y puedo decirlo para mí misma, pero aun así me da mucha pena recordarlo.

Entonces estoy en la sala del generador, eso es algo bueno pero recuerdo que conmigo también estaban Tsunotori y Komori que Midoriya también las había traído para hacerles lo mismo que a mí. Busco con la mirada por el lugar mientras que mi visión se acostumbra lentamente a la oscuridad que ocupa toda la zona. Por suerte las logro ver a unos metros de mí, ambas tienen sus ropas algo desarregladas al igual que yo, después de todo también fueron asaltadas por Midoriya.

 **-Tsunotori, Komori-san, despierten-** , les dijo Kyouka a ambas y puedo oír como ellas se quejan levemente para comenzar a despertarse.

 **-¿Hm?, ¿Jirou-san?-** , me pregunta Komori mirándome confundida mientras se frota un ojo, cosa que es normal considerando que es más de la medianoche, normalmente todas estaríamos dormidas… bueno, yo estaría en lo que se supone sería una pijamada que usualmente tenemos los sábados cuando salimos juntas, pero por el asunto del juego no se dio eso.

 **-¿Q-Qué sucedió?-** , me preguntó Pony algo asustada mientras ve en distintas direcciones del oscuro lugar, no hizo falta que yo respondiera ya que pude ver en el rostro de ambas como recordaban lo que pasó, cosa que fue notable por los nervios que mostraron en sus expresiones.

 **-Oh dios, e-entonces de verdad no fue un sueño-** , dijo Komori cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos, no es como si pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero aun así puedo imaginarlo, después de todo es normal para una chica avergonzarse luego de… lo que sucedió.

 **-¿No quisiste decir pesadilla?-** , le pregunté yo a ella sonriendo cansada y suponiendo que eligió mal sus palabras, dudo que ella de verdad haya considerado esa experiencia buena como para considerarlo un sueño… ahora que lo pienso espero tener razón y que no le haya gustado lo que le hizo Midoriya.

 **-S-Si claro, e-eso mismo-** , me dijo ella sonriéndome algo nerviosa, cosa que solo agravó un poco de mi incomodidad respeto a lo que ella de verdad quiso decir, pero tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarme en este momento.

 **-Estamos junto al generador, si lo encendemos podremos hacerle más fácil a las demás que nos encuentren-** , les dije a ambas que luego de escucharme dirigieron su atención a la maquina vistosa y excéntrica que se supone es el generador de electricidad de todo el edificio.

 **-¿Pero dónde está Midoriya?-** , preguntó Tsunotori abiertamente y yo también me pregunté lo mismo pero a la vez tuve un mal presentimiento.

Escucho un silbido proveniente de algún lugar del techo, como si algo estuviera cayendo y me enfoqué en un conducto de ventilación que estaba abierto en el techo. Solo fue cuestión de segundo para ver como algo o alguien a gran velocidad cayó de allí hasta el suelo provocando un leve temblor y que el suelo alzara un poco de polvo alrededor del objeto.

Las tres nos juntamos entre nosotras y observamos como el que había caído era Midoriya que se encontraba con su rodilla apoyada en el suelo sin verse realmente lastimado por la caída, cosa que me parece normal considerando que no por nada él es el alumno más fuerte de Yuuei.

Pero me sorprendo levemente al ver que en sus brazos carga a una cansada y jadeante Tokage que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo único que puedo pensar en que le hizo lo mismo que a nosotras de camino aquí cuando encontró el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

 **-¡S-Setsuna-chan!-** , escucho como Komori exclama preocupada por su amiga lo cual comprendo, pero no es como si le hubiera hecho daño por lo cual creo que ella se encuentra bien.

 **-¿L-Le hizo lo mismo que a nosotras?-** , preguntó Tsunotori sonando nerviosa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estoy segura de que lo supo al momento de verla y solo preguntó buscando que alguna de nosotras lo negara, claro que a mí me gustaría que no le hubiera hecho nada a ustedes.

 **-Probablemente-** , respondí yo tratando de darle una respuesta vaga, quizás le convendría más pensar que no sucedió nada.

Midoriya se acercó a nosotras y depositó a Tokage lenta y delicadamente en el suelo para después darse la vuelta al lugar donde aterrizó como si tuviera planeado volver a subir al conducto para irse a secuestrar a las demás.

Yo respiro un poco para calmarme y luego me pongo de pie para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia él.

 **-¿Por qué te acercas?-** , me preguntó Tsunotori creo que preocupada por mí, o solo puede que este confusa por mi ilógica acción, de cualquier manera giro mi cabeza levemente para verle.

 **-Alguien debe tratar de calmarle-** , le respondí con calma para después caminar lentamente hacia él sintiéndome más libre, después de todo ya no tengo puestos esos endemoniados tacones que me dejaron los pies molidos. **-Midoriya, por favor contrólate y escúchame, estás fuera de control y te meterás en problemas si continuas, solo queremos ayudarte-** , le dije yo a Midoriya al frente mío que se detuvo en seco al escucharme, supongo que logre captar su atención con mis palabras.

Él se gira a verme y puedo ver como sus ojos son cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello, tiene un aire intimidante lo admito y en circunstancias normales estaría asustada, pero es él, sigue siendo Midoriya y fuera de sentirme asustada me siento de cierta forma atraída a él… n-no sé en qué sentido pero eso no es algo que deba pensar en este momento.

Midoriya comienza a acercarse lentamente a mi sin decir nada y yo me quedo quieta en mi lugar tratando de mantener la compostura, calmada, tranquila, en control, debo de mostrarme firme para no ser tomada con la guardia baja, por eso mismo me mantengo mirándole aun cuando se detiene al frente mío notando lo alto que es, a-aun así me mantengo muy calmada y no hay necesidad de alterarme, a p-p-pesar de que haya sujetado mi mentón delicadamente con una de sus manos.

P-Por supuesto que esto no es nada para mí, es algo que puedo manejar hasta con los ojos cerrados, por eso mismo los tengo cerrados mientras él me está besando en los labios… ¡Arrgh, no pude resistirme en lo absoluto!, fue tan fluido y natural que simplemente no tuve ninguna pizca de intención de poner resistencia, tan solo… sucedió y puedo notar como Komori, Tsunotori y Tokage jadean sorprendidas al ver como fui "obligada" a besarle, claro que espero que crean eso y no sepan que en realidad me gusta esta sensación.

Él se separa del beso aun sujetando mi mentón de forma delicada para que yo permaneciera mirándole a la cara.

 **-Ustedes ya jugaron… me toca a mí-** , me dijo en tono profundo y a mi parecer provocativo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara pero a la vez que llegara un loco pensamiento a mi mente… él quizás recuerda lo que le hemos estado haciendo hasta el momento en el juego.

Luego de decir eso me suelta y se comienza a alejar nuevamente en dirección al lugar donde aterrizó, yo por mi parte estoy algo descolocada por sus palabras, no por vergüenza o algo tan tonto como eso, es solo que… de verdad me sabe mal que él sepa que "jugamos" con él como si fuera un premio, claro que mis motivos son los de evitar que se quede con Mina o Uraraka pero eso no quita que participé e hice las cosas que hice, hasta el punto en que en algún momento pensé en actuar de forma egoísta y ganar el juego para quedármelo… me sabe mal que él piense de esa manera de mí.

 **-¡La palanca de encendido!-** , exclamó Pony señalando cierta parte de la pared al lado del generador, yo me fijo bien y puedo observar que parece estar doblada y atascada de forma nada normal mientras que a su lado hay un panel de botones y comandos, supongo que él tomó previsiones para evitar que devolviéramos la luz al dormitorio.

 **-¿No vas a detenerte?-** , le pregunté yo con cierta seriedad en mi tono mientras que veía como él se detenía en el lugar en el cual aterrizó.

Él se giró a verme por encima del hombro mientras que sus ojos seguían cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello, pude ver una tenue sonrisa en su rostro al momento de preguntarme…

 **-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?-** , me dijo él dejándome sin palabras para luego proceder a dar un gran salto que lo hizo entrar limpiamente a través del conducto de ventilación por el cual llegó.

Si, él tiene razón… no nos detuvimos, estábamos haciendo algo malo y seguramente todas estábamos consientes de eso, pero aun así no detuvimos el juego. De cualquier manera eso es algo que debo pensar en otro momento, por ahora necesitamos que Momo llegue aquí abajo para que utilice alguna cosa creada con su Quirk para poder utilizar la palanca de encendido, entre más rápido termine esta situación más rápido podré detener toda la locura del estúpido juego.

* * *

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Ahora nos movemos con las chicas en el tercer piso, las cuales estaban caminando por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras del otro extremo, la razón de esto era debido a que las escaleras por las que subieron estaban destruidas en su camino al cuarto piso, por lo cual se vieron obligadas a ir a las otras.

 **-Es bueno que hayamos podido llegar al tercer piso, pero al parecer él tomó medidas al respecto para que no pudiéramos subir por allí-** , comentó Yui con tranquilidad mientras que tanto ella como las demás caminaban a un paso un poco más acelerado de lo normal, después de todo debían de apresurarse pero no podían correr mucho a causa de que debían guardar sus energías y mantener en guardia.

 **-Bloqueó las escaleras que llevan al cuarto piso obligándonos a ir a las escaleras del otro extremo-** , dijo Momo con seriedad mientras iluminaba el camino con una linterna pensando que pudo haber usado los tranquilizantes en Izuku, pero sería riesgoso en caso de que le impactara a Setsuna, a Kendo o a Uraraka, en cambio sí chocaba contra la piel de Tetsutetsu seria desperdiciar un tiro.

 **-¿Por qué no solo bloquea todas las escaleras para que no subamos?-** , se preguntó Toru claramente confundida pues lo más lógico hubiera sido en que Izuku hubiera destruido también las escaleras para que no subieran al tercer piso.

 **-Porque seguramente solo está jugando con nosotras… a cazarnos-** , dijo Yanagi con serenidad sin voltearse a ver a la enfermera invisible que se sintió algo atemorizada por la manera en la cual Reiko puso todo en situación, en ese momento eran presas siguiendo el camino que él decidió.

 **-Lo bueno es que no nos hemos encontrado con él todavía-** , comentó Uraraka sonriendo aliviada y las demás estaban por callarla pero no lo hicieron a tiempo, una pena pues no pudieron evitar el invocar que algo malo sucediera… _ÉL_ estaba cerca.

Se comenzaron a escuchar unos leves pasos detrás de ellas y todas se detuvieron en seco con repentino miedo en el ambiente para después girar sus cabezas lentamente hacia atrás para ver a Izuku, el cual de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes estaba caminando hacia ellas en silencio y a paso firme.

 **-Decir esas cosas solo hacen que algo malo suceda-** , le dijo Mina a Uraraka a forma de reprimenda mientras que la castaña se sobaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-¿Qué hacemos?, no podemos detenerle, Gero-** , se preguntó Tsuyu claramente consiente de que no podrían contra él, los chicos de la clase A no pudieron, los de la clase B tampoco, ellas mismas minutos atrás habían sido superados, sencillamente Izuku es imparable.

Ibara dio unos pasos al frente algo temerosa. **-Y-Yo…-** , decía ella con la cabeza agachada para después levantarla con una mirada decidida. **-Yo me quedaré para retenerlo-** , dijo armándose de valor y causando sorpresa en las demás.

 **-¿De qué hablas?, no puedes quedarte con él-** , le dijo Kendo a su amiga peliverde con preocupación ya que no la quería perder a ella también.

Ibara se giró a mirarles con una gentil y pura sonrisa. **-Les ganaré tiempo para que lleguen arriba, ustedes váyanse de una vez para rescatar a nuestras amigas-** , les dijo con toda la buena fe que podía tener ella como la santa de la clase B, de verdad muy conmovedor.

 **-¡Ni hablar, no te vamos a dejar atrás!** -, le replicó Kendo claramente renegando de la posibilidad de abandonar a su amiga.

 **-¡Es cierto Shiozaki-san!, ¡estamos juntas en esto!-** , le dijo Toru a Ibara con alegría y seguridad en su voz dejando en claro que hablaba con honestidad.

Momo se acercó a Ibara para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro. **-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo no tiene sentido si nos abandonamos para lograr llegar al generador-** , dijo la pelinegra con una gentil y amable sonrisa viendo a Ibara, se sentiría mal el dejarla a su suerte contra Izuku, no permitirá que algo así sucediera, después de todo era en parte su culpa que ella estuviera en esa situación, no permitiría que ella tuviera que pagar por ello.

 **-Vamos a quedarnos aquí contigo-** , le dijo Yui a Ibara con una leve sonrisa mientras que a su lado Yanagi, Uraraka y Mina asentían coincidiendo con ella.

De verdad sería un momento muy conmovedor de amistad sino fuera porque ellas comenzaron a escuchar unos lentos y suaves aplausos provenientes de Izuku que se mantenía en silencio y quieto a unos metros de ellas mientras tenía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿S-Soy la única que tiene un mal presentimiento?-** , preguntó Uraraka sonriendo nerviosa y con algo de temor mientras que otras negaron con la cabeza en el mismo estado que ella.

Izuku detuvo sus aplausos y levantó su mano derecha para apuntarles a ellas. Sujetó su dedo medio con su pulgar para aplicar presión mientras recubría sus dedos con un mínimo porcentaje de One For All, cosa que provocó que todas recordaran lo sucedido en el festival deportivo de su primer año… la manera en la cual Izuku atacaba a Todoroki.

 **-¡Cúbranse!-** , les gritó Ibara a todas para luego hacer un gran escudo con su cabello mientras que Izuku liberaba su dedo y una gran presión de aire no tan fuerte como la del festival deportivo fue arrasando por el pasillo hasta chocar con el escudo de Vides de Ibara que se vieron fuertemente afectadas y se desgarraron, pero lograron su cometido de protegerlas pero el cabello de ella se había acortado hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Todas estaban tosiendo un poco por el polvo mientras recuperan la visión para fijarse en que las paredes del pasillo estaban realmente dañadas e Izuku seguía parado inmóvil en su lugar como si no fuera nada lo que hizo.

 **-Cinco-** , dijo él provocando que todas se confundieran.

 **-¿Qué está diciendo?-** , preguntó Yanagi intrigada y alzando una ceja.

 **-Cuatro-** , continuó Izuku y de esa manera Toru se sobresaltó levemente.

 **-E-Está contando, tiene planeado hacer algo-** , dijo la chica invisible con el presentimiento de que él solo les estaba dando tiempo de huir, como si les estuviera dando una leve ventaja ya que de lo contrario se las verían con él.

 **-Tres-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras que las demás estaban bajo presión en ese momento.

 **-¡Rápido váyanse mientras yo lo retengo!-** , les dijo Ibara a todas con seriedad mientras se pone al frente y junta sus manos sobre su pecho preparada para sacrificarse por sus amigas.

 **-¡Te dijimos que no vamos a abandonarte!-** , le dijo Kendo a la peliverde sin ninguna intención de abandonarla por mucho que temiera averiguar lo que les haría Izuku al llegar a cero.

Ibara se volteó a ver con seriedad a Itsuka. **-El punto es que lleguen al generador para recuperar la luz y salvar a las otras, de cualquier manera si me atrapa me terminará llevando allí por lo que nos encontraremos después-** , le dijo con la intención de tranquilizarla y quizás darle el consuelo de verse después, al fin y al cabo con Izuku las cosas eran impredecibles.

 **-Pero…-** , dijo Uraraka tratando de replicar, pero simplemente no tenía palabras para argumentar en contra, no importa cómo se viera, la vía más lógica seria aprovechar el tiempo para ir avanzando, pero aun así no quería dejarla… no es lo correcto, eso no es lo que haría Deku, él se quedaría sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias.

Ibara notó la preocupación en el rostro de sus amigas y les sonrió gentilmente. **-Midoriya nos ha demostrado que no nos va a hacer daño por lo cual estaré bien, ustedes deben irse ahora-** , les dijo tratando de calmarlas.

 **-Pero no sería correcto abandonarte, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un mal sabor de boca por la decisión que tenían que tomar.

 **-Dos-** , dijo el peliverde recordándoles a todas que el tiempo corre y debían tomar su decisión.

 **-Váyanse ya-** , les dijo Ibara a sus amigas con seriedad mientras le daba la cara a Izuku.

 **-Yo me quedaré contigo, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Ibara causando sorpresa en ella y en las demás al verle dar unos pasos hasta estar a su lado. **-No podré hacer mucho pero no quiero dejarte sola, Shiozaki-chan-** , decía ella sonriendo levemente.

 **-Asui-san-** , decía Ibara con la boca ligeramente abierta y conmovida por el actuar de la peliverde vestida de ángel.

 **-Puedes llamarme Tsuyu-** , respondió Tsuyu sonriéndole a su amiga con amabilidad.

 **-Uno-** , continuó Izuku provocando que las demás apretaran los dientes frustradas y tuvieron que decidir continuar.

 **-¡Las rescataremos!, ¡solo espérennos!-** , les exclamó Mina a las dos peliverdes mientras que tanto ella como las demás apuraban el paso en dirección a las escaleras.

 **-¡Resistan!-** , les animó Uraraka a Ibara y a Tsuyu que serían recordadas por su acto heroico, sin duda eran heroínas.

Al una vez quedar solas, Tsuyu e Ibara se quedan mirando con convicción al peliverde que tenían al frente, estaban dispuestas a darle el mayor tiempo posible a sus amigas.

Izuku sonrió de lado con ferocidad al ver las miradas de ambas. **-Cero-**.

* * *

Minutos más adelante las chicas se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del cuarto piso luego de subir apresuradamente por las escaleras las cuales como esperaban estaban bloqueadas en la subida al quinto piso, por lo cual tendrían que ir a las escaleras del otro extremo.

 **-¡Sigamos corriendo!, ¡debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos dieron Ibara y Tsuyu-chan!-** , les decía Momo a las demás mientras que seguían corriendo, ella desde antes de subir las escaleras se quitó los tacones para correr con más facilidad.

 **-¡Lo estoy escuchando moverse por las ventilaciones!-** , exclamó Toru y las demás también comenzaron a oír el sonido del chico movilizándose por encima de ellas con velocidad.

 **-¡Estén atentas y no se dejen atrapar!, ¡nos queda poco para llegar a las escaleras!-** , les dijo Kendo a todas con seriedad y de la nada de un conducto del techo salieron disparados los látigos de Black Whisp que esta vez aprisionaron a Mina.

 **-¡Kyaa!-** , chilló Mina levemente asustada al ser atrapada para que luego él le estuviera jalando.

 **-¡Ashido!-** , exclamó Yui preocupada para que tanto ella como Yanagi y Uraraka le jalaran de los brazos para tratar de mantenerla con ellos, Yanagi en este caso se le ocurrió utilizar su Quirk en la pelirosa para tener más apoyo, pero aun así no lograban hacer mucho contra la fuerza del Black Whisp.

Para sorpresa de las chicas, más látigos surgieron del conducto para aferrarse a las manos de Yanagi, Yui y Uraraka que seguían forcejeando para salvar a la pelirosa. Izuku vio la oportunidad de pescar un combo de cuatro chicas en vez de solo una.

 **-¡S-Suéltenme o se las llevará a ustedes también!-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas buscando que ellas se salvaran para que continuaran con el objetivo.

 **-¡Ni loca dejaré que te lleve!-** , le respondió Uraraka cerrando los ojos y jalándole, después de todo no quería que otra fuera llevada por Izuku, si ese debía ser el caso ella estaba dispuesta a ser la secuestrada en lugar de volver a sentirse inútil al no poder salvarlas.

Mina le sonrió amablemente a su amiga castaña. **-Ni que me fuera a matar, solo va a llevarme al generador con las demás, las veré abajo-** , le dijo la pelirosa a las tres para luego soltarlas y ser solamente ella la que fuera introducida por el conducto.

 **-¡Mina!-** , exclamó Toru extendiendo una mano preocupada pero ya fue muy tarde, Izuku se la había llevado… aunque no era un secreto de que la pelirosa disfrutaría lo que le iba a suceder.

 **-¡Movámonos rápido antes de que vuelva a por nosotras!-** , les dijo Kendo a todas con seriedad y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con miradas decididas para luego reanudar la carrera.

Minutos después las seis chicas se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del quinto piso luego de subir las escaleras.

 **-Kodai-san, donde viste la puerta-** , le preguntó Momo a la pelinegra de la clase B que había dicho haber visto la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Por aquí-** , respondió Yui con seriedad para comenzar a guiarlas a todas a un pasillo que al final tenía una puerta muy poco visible que pasaba inadvertida por su color similar a las paredes de los pasillos.

Al una vez estar al frente de la puerta, Kendo agrandó su mano derecha. **-¡Apártense!-** , les dijo la pelinaranja a las demás que obedecieron para darle espacio a ella para golpear la puerta con fuerza abriéndola bruscamente.

Al estar abierta la oscura habitación todas entran y apuntan con sus linternas el estrecho y pequeño lugar que solo contaba con un suelo tapizado con una alfombra roja lujosa y la entrada al ascensor el cual era de color dorado.

Momo creó una palanca con la cual abrir un poco las puertas y luego Kendo agrandando sus manos y completó el trabajo para luego todas entrar al estrecho lugar que se supone las llevaría directamente a la sala del generador donde estarían sus amigas.

 **-¿Y cómo vamos a bajar si no hay luz?-** , preguntó Uraraka entrando en cuenta de ese hecho que no había pensando antes.

 **-Déjenme eso a mí-** , dijo Yanagi con tranquilidad para luego hacer uso de su Quirk Poltergeist para comenzar a mover "manualmente" al ascensor hacia abajo a una velocidad menos rápida de lo normal.

Kendo se cruzó de brazos con seriedad. **-Debemos tener un plan al bajar-** , dijo ya que tendrían que tener una estrategia para detener a Izuku cuando lo vieran.

 **-Lo primero será confirmar el estado de las demás, entre todas trataremos de dialogar con Izuku-kun para que de esa manera entre en razón-** , le dijo Momo a la pelinaranja mientras cierra sus ojos y acomoda sus lentes de profesora que de manera increíble no se les había caído, además no es como si necesitara usarlos pero ya había entrado en personaje.

 **-¿Y si no lo hace?, no he visto hasta ahora que se vaya a detener-** , comentó Yui y todas tuvieron que darle la razón, después de todo él no ha mostrado señales en escucharles o estar abierto al dialogo.

 **-Le dispararé los tranquilizantes y después lo amarraremos con la soga para llevárnoslo a nuestro dormitorio-** , respondió Momo con seriedad y varias estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan.

 **-¿Crees de verdad que eso será suficiente?, pienso que con facilidad podría evitarlo-** , comentó Yanagi con calma recordando lo veloz que es Izuku que con sencillez podría esquivar los tranquilizantes.

 **-No si lo distraen-** , contestó Momo con una leve sonrisa dejando en claro que alguien debía de mantenerlo quieto.

Uraraka levantó la mano con una mirada decidida. **-Yo lo distraeré, ustedes traten de armar un plan con las demás para evitar que escape por las ventilaciones-** , les dijo la castaña a las demás y estas coincidieron con ella y asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

En cuestión de un par de minutos todas llegaron a la sala del generador y nuevamente abrieron las puertas para luego proceder a apuntar con sus linternas el lugar mientras salían del elevador. Se fijaron en que estaba lo suficientemente bien iluminado como para ver y notaron como en el lugar estaban sus amigas que tenían algunas linternas consigo.

 **-¡Chicas!-** , exclamó Toru alegre de verlas mientras se acercaba captando la atención de ellas, pues allí estaban Pony, Kinoko, Kyouka, Setsuna de pie mientras que en el suelo estaban acostadas unas jadeantes y exhaustas Tsuyu, Mina e Ibara que tenía el cabello un poco más corto que antes.

 **-¿Se encuentran bien?-** , les preguntó Yui a todas en general y Setsuna colocó sus manos sobre su cintura.

 **-No te preocupes, si acaso las que no se pueden mover todavía son Asui, Ashido e Ibara por su "tratamiento", si sabes a lo que me refiero-** , respondió Setsuna con una sonrisa juguetona y un poco picara que sonrojó levemente a la pelinegra.

 **-¿Q-Qué les hizo Deku-kun a ustedes?-** , les preguntó Uraraka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la verdad pensando en no querer averiguarlo, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

 **-N-No queremos hablar de eso-** , respondió Kinoko sonrojándose también y agachando la cabeza con nervios mientras juega con sus dedos, después de todo no podía entrar en detalles de la manera en la cual el peliverde le estimuló… era algo que ella se guardaría para si misma.

 **-¿Dónde está?-** , les preguntó Momo a las presentes con intriga y Kyouka se acercó de brazos cruzados.

 **-Seguramente se fue a buscarlas, tenemos unos minutos antes de que note que llegaron hasta aquí-** , respondió Kyouka con una leve sonrisa y Momo respondió de la misma manera, estaba feliz de que su amiga y aliada estuviera bien dentro de lo que cabe.

 **-De acuerdo, tenemos que contarles el plan que tenemos preparado-** , les dijo Kendo a las chicas que estaban en el generador para luego con ayuda de Yui, Yanagi, Toru y Uraraka contarles a las demás lo que tenían planeado.

Kyouka por su parte se alejó del grupo y se acercó a Momo. **-Momo-chan, necesito decirte algo-** , le dijo a su amiga con relativa seriedad para luego sujetarle de un brazo y luego ambas alejarse unos pocos metros de las demás para hablar en privado.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Kyouka-chan?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amiga con intriga y un poco preocupada por su tono ya que parecía algo serio como para que tuvieran que alejarse de las demás.

Kyouka se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos viendo el suelo para después levantar la mirada con seriedad. **-Después que logremos llevar a Midoriya de vuelta a nuestros dormitorios deberíamos… deberíamos detener el juego-** , le dijo ella a Momo causando que la pelinegra ensanchara levemente los ojos.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Momo en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa ya que no esperaba que su aliada le dijera eso en ese momento.

Kyouka desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-No preguntes la razón, claramente sabes que hay muchas para no continuar o para empezar en un principio, pero nosotras de forma estúpida aceptamos los términos de Mina-** , respondió Jirou molesta consigo misma luego de pensar todo el asunto con detenimiento. **-Debemos detenernos-** , agregó mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

Momo escuchó lo dicho por su amiga con calma para después sonreírle levemente. **-Entiendo lo que dices y tienes razón, pero ya es muy tarde para echarnos para atrás, ya Uraraka y Toru solo tienen una vida y a Mina le quedan dos, estamos terminando-** , le dijo Momo a Jirou tratando de animarla a continuar un poco más, estaban en la recta final.

Kyouka se giró para verle directamente a los ojos. **-Te equivocas, es justamente el momento adecuado para terminar esto antes de que vayamos muy lejos-** , decía Jirou decidida a hacerle entender a Momo que debían parar, que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Momo se puso un poco seria ante el tono de Kyouka. **-No me detendré, evitaré que Mina y Uraraka se queden con Izuku-kun-** , respondió Momo firmemente motivada a lograr su objetivo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de verdad el mejor método para asegurarse de que él no fuera a ser de Mina y Uraraka era ganarlo por muy egoísta que suene.

Jirou respiró un poco para calmarse y suavizó su expresión para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Momo. **-Por favor solo piénsalo, piensa en Midoriya-** , le suplicó Kyouka a Momo tratando de que ella entrara en razón, pero la pelinegra respondió agachando la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

 **-Hago justamente todo esto por él, todo el tiempo fue por él-** , contestó Momo sintiendo como su ritmo se aceleraba un poco y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Jirou.

 **-¿Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Kyouka un poco sorprendida y esperando que lo que escuchó no fuera lo que pensaba, esperando que haya oído mal.

Momo nuevamente recuperó la compostura y miró a Kyouka con una mirada segura y llena de convicción. **-Voy a ganar este juego con o sin tu ayuda, no puedo dejar que Izuku-kun caiga en malas manos-** , dijo ella claramente hablando en serio en lo que decía.

 **-Eso va mucho más lejos de lo que una amiga haría-** , le dijo Kyouka a su amiga y aliada esperando que conociera sus límites, que se diera cuenta de que solo era eso… una amiga.

Momo se sonrojó levemente mientras desvía la mirada en otra dirección. **-Y-Yo… no quiero ser solo su amiga-** , respondió algo nerviosa por dentro mientras que sus sentimientos por el peliverde afloraban al recordar la manera de ser de él y la manera en la cual le hace sentir.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Kyouka descolocada y soltando los hombros de Momo por la sorpresa que recibió.

Momo negó con la cabeza aun sonrojada. **-No lo entenderías, esto es algo mucho más profundo que ese estúpido juego, esto lo hago por mí-** , decía con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho mientras que cerraba levemente los ojos. **-Sé que soy egoísta, sé que solo estoy pensando en mi misma, pero…-** , continuó hablando para luego volver su atención hacia su amiga con una mirada segura. **-Estoy bien con eso, no soy perfecta y no aspiro a serlo, solo estoy bien si Izuku-kun está a mi lado, por eso quiero estar con él-** , dijo Momo llegando a su propia resolución y sonriendo levemente al tener su objetivo claro… querer ganarse el amor de Izuku.

 **-Entonces es así-** , dijo Kyouka agachando un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por la sombra de sus ojos.

 **-Lamento que no compartamos opiniones Kyouka-chan, pero no me retiraré del juego-** , dijo Momo de forma firme y decidida mientras se lamentaba por el efecto que tendría esta conversación en su alianza.

 **-No tienes que decir nada Momo-chan-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para luego levantar la mirada. **-Después de todo yo tampoco voy a retirarme-** , agregó Jirou sonriendo de lado y con una mirada confiada y segura que tomó por sorpresa a Momo.

 **-¿Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó Momo confundida y sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

Kyouka se acercó más a Momo hasta el punto de que sus pechos chocaron entre sí. **-Si tú vas a ser egoísta entonces yo también lo seré-** , decía ella de forma desafiante mientras que se colocaba las manos en la cintura con un porte más imponente. **-Yo seré la que se quedará con Midoriya-** , agregó Jirou con una mirada decidida y determinada en claro desafío a Momo, la cual se mantuvo sorprendida por unos cuantos segundos hasta que luego se tornó seria.

El ambiente se puso tensó y el encuentro entre sus miradas causaban chispas, claramente Kyouka era más baja en altura que Momo pero eso no impedía que su expresión decidida rivalizara contra la de Momo que no cedería en su meta. Ambas lo sabían, la otra tenia sentimientos por Izuku y ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en manos de la otra… su alianza se ha roto.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Un repentino estruendo captó la atención la atención de todas las chicas que enfocaron su atención en una nube de polvo que se había formado al Izuku caer desde el conducto de ventilación en el techo, causando que todas se pusieran alerta y que Tsuyu, Ibara y Mina se pusieran de pie más recuperadas que antes.

 **-¡Háganlo como lo planeamos!-** , les dijo Kendo a todas las demás con autoridad y estas asintieron para actuar conforme a lo que tenían planeado. Todas lentamente comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor del peliverde que se encontraba de pie en silencio en el mismo lugar donde aterrizó, algunas le estaban señalando con las linternas.

Luego al tenerle rodeado Uraraka comenzó a caminar en dirección a él lentamente y de manera precavida mientras que él le miraba en silencio con los ojos ensombrecidos.

 **-D-Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka un poco nerviosa pero tratando de controlarse para mantener la atención del chico sobre ella. **-Sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó la castaña sonriéndole un poco tratando de formar una conversación racional, pero Izuku permanece en silencio. **-Por favor quédate calmado, como puedes ver todas estamos aquí contigo, no hace falta seguir con esto, ganaste-** , le decía Ochako al peliverde mientras se seguía acercando lentamente a él.

Pero aun con eso Izuku sigue en silencio sin responder mientras que Momo prepara una cerbatana y coloca adentro un tranquilizante preparándose para dispararle a Izuku en el cuello o en algún lugar de su espalda.

 **-Ahora que ganaste ven con nosotras a nuestros dormitorios y todo esto quedará en el olvido** -, le decía Uraraka a Izuku de la forma más gentil y amable que pudo mientras que ya se encontraba a dos metros del chico.

 **-¿Gané?-** , preguntó Izuku causando que la castaña asintiera con la cabeza nerviosamente.

 **-S-Si, ganaste Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka viendo con esperanza en que él se tranquilizara por voluntad propia.

Izuku cruje los dedos de sus manos y sonríe de lado de forma feroz mientras que da un paso adelante, provocando que la castaña se pusiera alerta y diera un paso hacia atrás mientras que las demás se preparaban para algún tipo de movimiento repentino que él pudiera hacer.

 **-De esta manera no es divertido-** , dijo Izuku comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la castaña que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta detenerse, pues su objetivo no era huir sino ser de utilidad para las demás y de esa manera que Momo pudiera dispararle el tranquilizante a él.

 **-N-Nada de esto es divertido para nosotras-** , le dijo Uraraka a él con un poco de seriedad en su rostro esperando que Momo disparara de una buena vez el sedante.

 **-Según recuerdo ustedes antes se estaban divirtiendo conmigo-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo divertido y causando que Uraraka y las otras involucradas en el juego se quedaran tiesas y paralizadas mientras que las chicas de la clase B se mostraban confundidas.

 **-N-No sé de qué estás hablando-** , decía Ochako tratando de sonar convincente al negar lo que él dijo, lo que menos necesitaba es que las chicas de la clase B supieran la clase de cosas que hicieron con el peliverde.

Momo finalmente dispara el primer tranquilizante al cuello de Izuku, pero no esperaron que él rodeara su cuerpo con One For All aumentando su resistencia física y tensando sus músculos, provocando que la pequeña jeringuilla no penetrara su piel y se quebrara para caer el suelo.

Izuku siguió caminando hacia Uraraka con calma y Momo le vuelve a disparar otro sedante obteniendo el mismo resultado, cosa que las ponía en una situación un poco complicada.

 **-¿Lo atacamos?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Kendo que estaba a su lado.

 **-No lograremos nada, vamos a ver qué hace-** , respondió Yui con calma y Kendo estuvo de acuerdo con ella, después de todo podrían hacer el intento de detenerle pero ahora todas estaban conscientes de que se verían superadas por él, esto sin duda era similar a la superioridad que mostraba Mirio al derrotar una clase entera, ese es el nivel del estudiante más fuerte de la academia y él más cercano a ser el héroe número uno… ese es el potencial de Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku finalmente termina deteniéndose al frente de Uraraka que se había quedado inmóvil y le miraba expectante esperando que él entrara en razón, no se preocupaba por si le llegara a suceder algo malo, después de todo la castaña tenia completa confianza en él.

Su siguiente acción la tomó por sorpresa tanto a ella como a las demás, Izuku se había acercado gentilmente para darle un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa para luego colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de Uraraka para que esta la recostara sobre su cálido y cincelado pecho.

 **-Fue divertido-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que la castaña levantaba la mirada para verle el rostro.

 **-¿Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka sonrojada y pudiendo ver claramente los ojos verdes de su amigo que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol que hasta el momento habían sido cubiertas por sombras.

Izuku bajó la cabeza para ver a la castaña con una leve sonrisa tonta. **-Fue emocionante jugar a las atrapadas con ustedes chicas, pero yo les gané-** , dijo él inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado con inocencia.

 **-¿Sigue ebrio?-** , se preguntó Yanagi algo descolocada por ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

 **-Seguramente-** , respondió Mina encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez, después de todo en este punto nada era lógico en el estado de ebriedad del chico, sin duda él es un caso único.

 **-Yo les gané, así que por eso voy a tomar mi recompensa-** , les dijo Izuku a todas de forma amigable causando que se confundieran.

 **-¿Recompensa?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu intrigada y con un dedo en su mentón para luego sorprenderse junto con las demás al ver como él activaba el One For All en su cuerpo para luego desplazarse a una gran velocidad.

En un momento a otro Izuku ya se encontraba frente a Yui y Yanagi que estaban descolocadas al tenerle el frente, él antes de que ellas reaccionaran les rodea las cinturas con sus brazos para atraerlas hacia él y primero besar a Yui apasionadamente en los labios tomándola por sorpresa completamente y haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran y que tratara de apartarle para a luego ir perdiendo las ganas de resistencia.

Yanagi luego de salir de su sorpresa intenta alejarlo con su Quirk pero Izuku se le adelanta y suelta los labios de Yui para luego besar a Reiko en los labios mientras que la pelinegra de la clase B recupera el aliento un poco jadeante.

 **-¡Dispárale de nuevo Momo!, ¡yo lo amarraré con la cuerda!-** , le dijo Kendo a Momo con seriedad y esta asintió para volver a dispararle un tranquilizante a Izuku por la espalda, pero él rápidamente reacciona separándose del beso con Reiko para girarse y detener el proyectil al atraparlo con una mano evitando la jeringuilla.

Él en un rápido movimiento se aleja de Yui y Reiko para llegar al frente de Kendo tomándola por sorpresa para luego atraparla entre sus brazos y arrinconarla contra una pared.

 **-¿¡Pero qué!?-** , preguntó Kendo sorprendida y sonrojándose levemente al ver la posición en la cual estaban, pues él estaba muy cerca de ella, tenía un brazo sobre la pared mientras que su otro brazo estaba en la cadera de Kendo, además de que una de sus piernas estaban en medio de las de la pelinaranja haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

 **-Shhh, no debes hacer ruido Itsuka-chan-** , le dijo Izuku a la presidenta de forma risueña y con una sonrisa levemente juguetona para luego ir acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro.

 **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntaba Itsuka sonrojándose y ampliando los ojos nerviosa mientras que su corazón latía acelerado por la cercanía entre sus rostros y la mirada intensa de él.

Él cierra los ojos y se acerca a Kendo para olfatearle un poco el cuello. **-Hueles muy bien-** , dijo el peliverde con un tono estremecedor para la chica que puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de alejarlo, después de todo por alguna razón la fuerza de su cuerpo le había abandonado por completo.

 **-D-Detente-** , le dijo Itsuka al chico al frente suyo mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzada y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su interior al sentir la respiración de él sobre la piel de su cuello.

 **-Detenme-** , le replicó Izuku para luego tomarla gentilmente del mentón para luego juntar sus labios en un beso mientras que las demás se abstenían de atacar ya que podrían herir a Itsuka por accidente.

Luego de un minuto Izuku la deja libre dejando una hebra de saliva entre sus labios mientras que Kendo le miraba hipnotizada y con sus mejillas coloradas.

 **-Midoriya-** , dijo Kendo viendo a los orbes esmeralda del peliverde que estaba al frente suyo, pero repentinamente este se deja caer sobre ella que le sostuvo. **-¿Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kendo confundida y un poco preocupada viendo al chico que de la nada parecía mareado.

Él levantó la cabeza mostrando su expresión algo tonta acompañada de una sonrisita. **-Ahora ya gané y soy el número uno~-** , dijo el chico con un tono embobado y juguetón para luego agachar de nuevo la cabeza.

 **-¿Ya estamos a salvo?-** , preguntó Ibara mientras que tanto ella como las demás se acercaban a Kendo que ahora sostenía por un brazo a Izuku que parecía débil y vulnerable en comparación a antes.

 **-Creo que si-** , respondió Momo suspirando aliviada de que se le haya pasado el frenesí al peliverde.

 **-De cualquier modo amarrémoslo-** , dijo Pony queriendo prevenir algún percance y todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y con la soga que Momo creó lo amarraron de los brazos detrás de la espalda y lo sentaron en el suelo para que luego todas tuvieran sus miradas en él.

 **-Ustedes saben muy rico-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo con inocencia viendo en dirección a Reiko, Yui e Itsuka que se sonrojaron monstruosamente y luego desviaron las miradas recordando sus besos con el peliverde.

 **-¿Ahora qué debemos hacer con él?-** , preguntó Kinoko viendo a las demás con intriga.

 **-¡Tengo muchas buenas ideas!-** , exclamó Izuku con alegría y una gran sonrisa.

 **-Sin ideas donde te demos más alcohol-** , le dijo Momo al chico con seriedad.

 **-Tengo 10 buenas ideas-** , dijo él aun sin perder su buen ánimo.

 **-Sin ideas donde te liberemos-** , recalcó Uraraka de manera estricta al peliverde.

 **-Tengo una buena idea-** , dijo Izuku mirándolas a todas con emoción.

 **-Sin que tengas algún tipo de contacto con nosotras-** , aclaró Kendo cruzándose de brazos y viendo con seriedad al chico que infló sus mejillas.

 **-Buuuh-** , dijo el peliverde un poco deprimido y agachando la cabeza mientras que todas tenían gotas de sudor en las sienes.

 **-Es bueno que todo esté bien-** , dijo Kinoko sonriendo aliviada más tranquila de que todo haya terminado.

 **-Primero que todo debemos encender el generador-** , les dijo Momo al resto con calma ya que lo siguiente que deberían hacer era recuperar la luz del edificio.

 **-Al parecer él lo apagó de forma manual y bloqueó la palanca a la fuerza-** , le informó Kyouka a la pelinegra mientras que las recién llegadas se sorprendían al escuchar eso.

 **-Al parecer que esté ebrio no le quita lo inteligente-** , comentó Setsuna sonriendo divertida y alborotando el cabello al chico que sonrió alegre.

 **-Denme unos minutos-** , les dijo Momo con calma para luego ir al lugar donde estaba la palanca para ingeniarse un método para hacerla funcionar de nuevo.

 **-Un momento, no me he puesto a pensar en esto, pero… ¿de verdad está ebrio?-** , preguntó Yui con un poco de intriga y causando que las demás también se pusieran a pensar en eso.

 **-Pues ha bebido cantidades muy grandes de alcohol y si pensamos que tiene baja tolerancia entonces sí, eso explicaría su actitud-** , respondió Yanagi tratando de darle lógica al comportamiento del peliverde.

 **-Pero en serio una persona ebria no actúa de esa manera-** , dijo Yui cruzándose de brazos y las demás le dieron la razón. **-Ósea estaría mareado, diría estupideces o hasta vomitaría, ¿entonces por qué él fue capaz de hacer todo esto?-** , preguntaba ella con claros motivos y todas las demás no podían argumentar nada en contra, después de todo él viajó de dormitorio a dormitorio, venció a los chicos de la clase y provocó una situación de terror en el cual tuvieron que hacer un recorrido entero de la estructura para finalmente inmovilizarlo.

 **-Tienes razón-** , dijo Ibara encontrando toda la situación de verdad extraña y poco probable, la única explicación posible es que el peliverde de verdad estuviera consciente de lo que hacía y la verdad eso no encajaba con la personalidad amable y un poco nerviosa del chico.

 **-No deberían darle tantas vueltas, quizás fue conveniencia del guion-** , dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , le preguntó Toru a la pelirosa con intriga.

 **-La verdad no lo sé-** , respondió Mina sin entender reamente porqué había dicho eso.

 **-Solo quedémonos con la idea de que él alcohol le ha influenciado para actuar de esa manera, la verdad no tengo ahora la energía para darle más vueltas al asunto-** , dijo Kendo suspirando agotada y las demás coincidieron con ella, después de todo casi eran las 0:30 am.

 **-¿No tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Deku-kun?-** , le dijo Uraraka al chico peliverde de forma un poco estricta y con las manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Lo shiento musho-** , responde Izuku de forma infantil y adorable mientras cierra los ojos y levanta la cabeza, provocando que todas las chicas en sus mentes le perdonaran con relativa facilidad, después de todo no podían enojarse con él sabiendo que no actuaba con malicia.

 **-¿Por qué lastimaste a los chicos?-** , le preguntó Kendo al chico con un poco de seriedad ya que de verdad les había dado una reverenda paliza.

Izuku inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado confundido. **-¿Lastimar?, pensé que estábamos entrenando a combatir, ellos se lanzaron sobre mí al igual que Kacchan, Todoroki-kun y el resto-** , dijo el peliverde extrañado y recordando la manera en la cual Kacchan le sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

 **-Para evitar que siguieras bebiendo, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu suponiendo que todo el conflicto comenzó por la manera brusca de los chicos en pedirle al peliverde que se detuviera.

 **-Pero es que tenía mucha sed-** , dijo quejándose de manera infantil para luego agachar la cabeza desanimado.

 **-De cualquier manera quédate quieto y no intentes escapar, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Toru al peliverde de forma amable mientras que se agachaba un poco a su altura.

Izuku levantó la mirada sonriendo con felicidad. **-Claro Toru-cha~an-** , respondió de forma juguetona y boba para que luego toda la sala se iluminara y que el generador comenzaba a generar ruido.

 **-¡Ahora tenemos luz!-** , exclamó Pony emocionada y alzando las manos al aire mientras que las demás entrecerraban un poco los ojos acostumbrándose al repentino cambio de iluminación del lugar.

 **-Todo terminó-** , suspiró Yui aliviada y sonriendo levemente.

 **-Para ustedes-** , susurró Mina desviando la cabeza en otra dirección y rascándose la cabeza fingiendo ignorancia, después de todo ella y las demás tenían asuntos que atender con el peliverde cuando volvieran a sus dormitorios.

 **-Si quieren podemos acompañarlas hasta sus dormitorios para evitar que se escape-** , les propuso Kendo a las chicas de la clase A con una sonrisa amigable y las demás chicas de la case B no tuvieron problemas en aceptar ayudar.

Las chicas de la clase A se pusieron un poco nerviosas ante la propuesta y Uraraka sacudió sus manos al frente suyo.

 **-N-No es necesario, podremos solas de aquí en adelante-** , les dijo Uraraka a las chicas de la clase B tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible para no levantar sospechas.

 **-Vamos, no será problema que las acompañemos, ¿cierto?-** , les dijo Setsuna a las chicas de la clase A con una sonrisa relajada para luego recibir asentimientos de las demás integrantes de la clase B.

 **-Gracias chicas, pero es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos de que Midoriya no siga formando problemas-** , respondió Mina sonriendo con inocencia y con las manos detrás de su espalda, después de todo es una maestra del engaño.

 **-Además ustedes ya tienen sus propios problemas con la destrucción que se hizo él en todo el edificio-** , agregó Momo con tranquilidad y luego todas recordaron el desastre que había dejado el chico.

 **-Con respecto a eso, ¿qué les diremos a los profesores?-** , preguntó Yanagi con calma dado que los profesores evidentemente se preguntarían que demonios ocurrió en ambos dormitorios para que estuvieran en ese estado.

 **-Les diremos que atacaron unos villanos en ambos edificios-** , respondió Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada.

 **-¿De verdad nos van a creer?-** , preguntó Kinoko algo dudosa de que de verdad se fueran a creer esa mentira.

 **-Es lo más probable, después de todo qué vas a creer, ¿Qué todo lo hicieron villanos o que fue Izuku-kun ebrio?-** , le preguntó Momo a la castaña de la case B con tranquilidad.

 **-Tiene un punto-** , dijo Setsuna reconociendo su lógica y las demás coincidieron con la vicepresidenta de la clase A.

 **-Además convencemos a los chicos de mantenerlo en secreto y será la palabra de 40 alumnos para que nos crean-** , agregó Kendo con una leve sonrisa buscando que sus compañeros se responsabilizaran porque también tenían parte de la culpa al darle más alcohol a Izuku.

 **-Será mejor que subamos-** , dijo Toru y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Ahora las trece chicas se encontraban afuera de los dormitorios de la clase B, las chicas estaban agrupadas en sus respectivas clases viéndose las unas a las otras.

 **-¿Seguras que no quieren que las acompañemos?-** , les preguntó Kendo a las chicas de la clase A nuevamente.

 **-No gracias, confiamos en que no va a escapar, ¿verdad, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al chico peliverde que estaba flotando sobre ella con una sonrisa amable, pues le habían amarrado otra soga y ella activó su Quirk para llevarle como si fuera un globo… un globo semidesnudo que minutos atrás era un depredador que las cazaba.

 **-Soy retenido contra mi voluntad, por favooor que alguien llame a la policía-** , decía Izuku quejándose de manera infantil y adorable a ojos de las chicas que le veían forcejeando levemente mientras flotaba amarrado como si fuera un gusano.

 **-Les agradecemos profundamente que nos hayan ayudado-** , les dijo Momo a las chicas de la clase B con una leve sonrisa agradecida para luego hacer una reverencia y las demás le imitaron.

 **-No hay problema, después de todo somos amigas-** , respondió Setsuna sonriendo relajada sin darle importancia, después de todo no es como si fueran a dejaras por su cuenta cuando estaban en los dormitorios de su clase, claramente tenían que intervenir. **-Y las amigas comparten-** , agregó la peliverde esta vez con una expresión un poco picara mientras veía específicamente a Izuku, pues tenía que admitir que se sintió muy bien lo que le hizo él cuando la atrapó.

 **-¿De acuerdo?-** , preguntó Momo extrañada por la manera en la cual la peliverde dijo esas palabras para luego comenzar a irse junto con las demás chicas de la clase A.

 **-¡Nos vemos!-** , se despidió Toru con una mano en alto con alegría mientras que Izuku les sonreía a las chicas de la clase B mientras se alejaban.

 **-¡Bye Bye!-** , respondió Pony con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de las chicas de la otra clase.

Las chicas de la clase B se quedaron en un breve silencio viendo como las chicas se alejaban junto con Izuku hasta que las perdieron de la vista.

 **-No diremos absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió esta noche-** , les dijo Kendo a sus amigas sin voltearse a verles y ellas respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza concordando con ella.

 **-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿creen que ellas estaban ocultando algo?-** , les preguntó Kinoko viendo a sus amigas con intriga.

 **-Absolutamente-** , respondieron las demás sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

 **-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?-** , les preguntó Ibara con intriga y Kendo se cruzó de brazos con calma.

 **-No debemos meternos en sus asuntos, después de todo quizás en otras circunstancias nosotras tampoco quisiéramos que se metieran en nuestras cosas-** , respondió Itsuka sin intenciones de meterse en sus asuntos, más que nada porque no quería meterse en más problemas y seguro que la clase A eran un imán para eso, aunque debía admitir que era tentador el entrometerse para acercarse al chico peliverde que había robado su primer beso.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Momo***_

Las chicas entraban a la habitación luego de la caminata que tuvieron que recorrer para después dejar a Izuku en el suelo al Uraraka desactivar su Quirk dejando a este caminar aun amarrado y dando leves brinquitos al estar casi cubierto completamente como un gusano.

 **-Por favor siéntate en la cama, Midoriya-** , le pidió Kyouka al peliverde con gentileza y una suave sonrisa.

 **-Claro, Kyouka-chan-** , respondió Izuku con alegría para luego ir a sentarse sobre la cama de Momo. **-¿Podrían liberarme?, me están incomodando estas cuerdas-** , les pidió él a sus amigas mientras sonreía con inocencia.

 **-¿Deberíamos?-** , les preguntó Toru al resto ya que debían de considerar que si lo dejaban libre podía hacer alguna cosa nuevamente.

 **-Olvídenlo, ya me liberé yo mismo-** , es dijo Izuku captando la atención de las chicas que vieron como las sogas estaban desgarradas y él se sobaba los brazos con una sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Debimos suponer que unas cuerdas por muy fuertes que sean no harían mucho-** , dijo Uraraka agachando la cabeza y suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en que la fuerza física de su mejor amigo en estas situaciones no era conveniente.

Mina dio unos leves aplausos con una sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa. **-Espero que no hayan olvidado lo que debemos hacer ahora-** , les dijo la pelirosa a sus amigas recordándoles que debían proseguir con el juego donde lo habían dejado.

 **-De verdad estas probando mucho mi paciencia, Mina-** , dijo Kyouka con una vena en su frente y claramente molesta con su amiga que en serio no podía dejar de ser irritante por unos momentos.

 **-Después de todo lo que sucedió deberías estar por lo menos igual de cansada que nosotras-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con seriedad mientras se quita las gafas ya que le empezaban a fastidiar la visión.

Mina se sonrojó levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazo por debajo de sus pechos. **-Todo lo contrario, después de sentir un poco de Midoriya cuando me atrapó estoy más animada a tenerlo para mí-** , respondió ella sonriendo de forma pervertida recordando la manera en la cual él le hizo llegar al orgasmo con facilidad, cosa que enfureció a las demás presentes.

 **-¡No te lo permitiré, Deku-kun no va a caer en tus manos!-** , le dijo Uraraka a Mina con determinación y señalándole de forma acusadora.

 **-¡Es cierto, todavía no vamos a rendirnos!-** , exclamó Toru apoyando a su aliada en lo que Tsuyu se acercaba con la caja de nombres de los disfraces entre sus brazos.

 **-Entonces deben elegir los siguientes trajes, Gero-** , les dijo la angelita Tsuyu a sus amigas con calma ya que ella seguiría llevando el mismo traje de nuevo, aunque se encontraba algo sucio por todo lo que sucedió… las bragas en cambió estaban húmedas pero mejor no decir nada a sus amigas.

Lo que anteriormente fue la alianza Momo-Kyouka se miraban de reojo con seriedad. Había tensión palpable entre ambas que sabían de las intenciones de la otra con el peliverde-

 **-No me echaré atrás, Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo Momo a su ex aliada con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos de manera autoritaria y segura.

 **-Yo tampoco-** , respondió Kyouka colocando sus manos sobre su cintura mientras que inflaba el pecho con una mirada intensa en su rostro.

Luego de eso las chicas comenzaron a elegir los trajes al meter sus manos en la caja mientras que Izuku se acomodaba en la cama de Momo para bostezar somnoliento mientras se frota un ojo.

 **-Yaww… voy a dormir un rato-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro acompañado del sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido con una facilidad impresionante para comenzar a murmurar cosas inentendibles… en ese aspecto él había vuelto al principio.

Ahora comenzaría la octava ronda del inocente juego, las cosas han cambiado y los retos tendrían una intensidad mayor, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esta segunda mitad llegue a su final.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 _ **Vidas de las jugadoras**_

 ** _Ochako:_** ** _I_**

 _ **Kyouka:**_ _ **II**_

 _ **Tsuyu: X**_

 _ **Mina:**_ _ **II**_

 _ **Toru:**_ _ **I**_

 _ **Momo:**_ _ **II**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado y estoy de viaje en estos momentos y por estar tan entretenido no he tenido la oportunidad para escribir, pero aquí finalmente terminamos con el pequeño desvió y volvemos al evento principal donde como pudieron ver la alianza de Momo y Kyoka se vino abajo, cosa que contrarresta a lo sucedido en la ronda 7 cuando en conjunto le quitaron tres vidas a las demás, sin duda el pequeño desvió sirvió para dar más tensión a este campo de batalla.

Con todo lo mostrado espero que hayan entendido las referencias que puse en varias partes, uno es más que evidente y estoy seguro de que la mayoría lo captó. Como he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir, el fic de las chicas de la clase B es alternativo a este, por lo cual no es una secuela directa o algo así, es un fic donde esto del juego no sucede y se centra en las chicas de la clase B, este desvió en cambio tuvo como propósito introducir sus personalidades levemente que en su respectivo fic se profundizará más.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	11. Declaraciones e Intenciones

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización de esta historia. Es bueno ver que la historia sigue teniendo un buen recibimiento y espero que continúe de esa manera en este tramo final en el cual el juego va a ir terminando, cuento con ustedes. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Es una curiosa teoría la tuya y la de la personalidad reprimida, no desmentiré nada para que se quede como teoría XD.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo.

 **aFO-82:** Gracias por comentar, ciertamente me gustó particularmente la discusión entre Momo y Kyouka y su significado a la larga, con lo de Tsuyu y Mina es como tú dices pero se mencionará algo en este capítulo. Espero que te guste.

 **AssassinHero:** Hahaha, si nuestro brócoli fuera en serio entonces las dejaría sin sensibilidad en las piernas y como retrasadas ante tanto placer XD.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Demonios, suena tentador hacer como que él esté molesto con ellas por lo que le hicieron, sin duda es muy tentador… lo tendré en m ente.

 **Conuk:** Tienes razón, la cacería trajo notorios cambios al curso de la guerra por el peliverde que ahora está bajo vigilancia, Mina está más motivada mientras que el equipo MomoKyouka se ha disuelto, esto solo puede ir a peor, ¿cierto?. Lo que dices tú con el alcohol para liberar los deseos profundos de Izuku… no diré nada, no lo negaré ni lo confirmaré, de esa forma se queda como teoría y a la libre interpretación XD.

 **MrTerraGamer:** He disfrutado de mis vacaciones, gracias por tu interés. Me alegra que te haya gustado el pequeño desvió y créeme que voy a esforzarme mucho cuando toque escribir la versión de las chicas de la clase B, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

 **Mr-chef:** Amigo, no te preocupes por las malas palabras, yo también amé a Kyouka, ¡mierda si!, después de todo ella es hasta el momento la que quiere tomar al toro por los cuernos y terminar todo esto por el bien de Izuku. Ciertamente es posible que si hubiera puesto a Izuku como algo sagrado, pero es fácil hacerlo por su manera de ser, además por algo es que tiene la atención de las 6 chicas de su clase además de las 7 de la clase B XD. Ciertamente Uraraka tiene sentimientos puros tomando en cuenta el contexto pero ella tampoco se libra del deseo carnal hacia el peliverde, pero ella de verdad tiene buenas intenciones con el peliverde, no es como si fuera a violarlo como tiene planeado Mina. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Manly bandana:** Jaja, bien por ti al ser Team Kyouka.

 **Gabriel Gabe:** Jajaja, todo es conveniencia del guion XD. Que bien que te guste mi historia y si, el ebrio Izuku se dio cuenta de la situación.

 **Pac-man:** Tienes razón, ciertamente Kyouka es la primera en querer tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto al juego, la verdad le tengo un cariño especial a ella en esta historia.

 **luiscario:** Jajaja, no creo que las chicas vayan a revelar lo que de verdad ocurrió, menos aún a Midnight sabiendo que posiblemente le revelen a una ninfómana de lo que es capaz Izuku, de esa manera le darían el interés en violar al brócoli para luego ser ella la violada XD.

 **Jos Jimenez:** No tranquilo bro, no es una broma, de verdad Izuku les dio a los chicos una putiza que quedará grabada en sus orgullos por todas sus vidas XD. Me dio gracia eso del hijo de Death Note y Kaguya-Sama, es una graciosa comparación XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Declaraciones e Intenciones**_

Nos encontramos de vuelta con las chicas de la clase A en la habitación de Momo luego de que hayan elegido los trajes que les tocaría vestir en esta octava ronda del juego. La única que no cambió fue Tsuyu que seguía llevando su traje de angelita mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Es un poco extraño llevar este atuendo-** , comentó Mina inspeccionando su atuendo con un poco de incomodidad ante el aura que le daba al llevarlo puesto, pues bien lo había visto en algún que otro anime o manga pero no se imaginó llevarlo puesto.

Mina estaba vestida con un traje de Gal que constaba de una camisa blanca sencilla desabotonada lo suficiente para mostrar gran parte de su escote y su sujetador rosa, lleva un listón azul que descendía de su cuello pero no era impedimento para ver sus pechos, lleva una falda corta hasta los mulos de color verde, lleva un suéter del mismo color amarrado a su cintura y acentuando su figura además de llevar unas calcetas holgadas que le daban un aire algo rebelde a la pelirosa que en realidad encajaba con la imagen de una Gal.

 **-Pues a mí me parece que te queda como anillo al dedo, esa apariencia bien podría representarte-** , opino Kyouka sonriendo de lado con un poco de burla viendo a Mina que finalmente no parecía del todo contenta con su traje.

 **-Eso no sonó como un cumplido-** , dijo Mina con una gota en la sien al ver la hostilidad que tiene su amiga contra ella.

 **-No lo era-** , recalcó Jirou entrecerrando los ojos con evidente enojo en su mirada viendo a la pelirosa que desde que inició el juego ha estado tocándole las narices continuamente.

 **-Pues tu traje en cambio te queda muy bien Kyouka-chan, diría que demasiado-** , respondió Mina sonriendo con complicidad y una mirada picará inspeccionando de arriba abajo el atuendo que llevaba su amiga pelivioleta.

Kyouka llevaba un atuendo de bailarina del medio oriente que constaba de un sujetador azul de tela con lentejuelas muy sensual que descubre cierta parte del escote de ella, también lleva una falda de tela del mismo color que descendía hasta la altura de sus tobillos pero descubría una pierna desde el muslo hasta el pie mientras que la otra pierna solo era descubierta desde la rodilla hasta el pie, sin embargo eso le daba un aire sexy a las esbeltas piernas de la chica que también llevaba en su cara una mascarilla casi transparente con unos pendientes dorados en las orejas, agregado a su feroz mirada le daba autenticidad a su apariencia como bailarina oriental.

 **-No me importan tus palabras-** , contestó Kyouka sin alguna reacción ante las palabras de Mina mientras que se cruzaba de brazos aun molesta con ella, no es como si sus halagos fueran de verdad a tener algún efecto en su persona.

Mina sonrió mordazmente mientras que se acercaba al oído de su amiga. **-¿Entonces si Midoriya te lo dice si te importaría?-** , le preguntó Mina a Kyouka que amplió los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras veía de reojo al peliverde dormido en la cama de Momo, lo cual en si bastó como respuesta para la pelirosa.

 **-Sin comentarios-** , dijo Kyouka desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos tratando de no mostrarse afectada pero ya era tarde, pues Mina reía divertida por lo fácil que es leer a su amiga.

 **-A pesar de que soy invisible me avergüenza llevar esto puesto-** , comentó Toru con un poco de vergüenza viendo su vestimenta que no era nada más ni nada menos que un traje Cosplay de Midnight con la única diferencia de que no llevaba esposas en sus muñecas, el antifaz sin embargo si lo llevaba puesto así que era más fácil ubicar su rostro.

 **-No te queda mal, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka a su aliada invisible con una gran sonrisa para animarla un poco, después de todo ese traje ajustado resaltaba la excelente figura de su amiga.

 **-Lo mismo no se puede decir de ti, pulgosa-** , le dijo Momo a Uraraka con cierta hostilidad en su tono mientras que está abrazando la matryohska de Izuku.

Uraraka llevaba puesto un conjunto curioso a la par que sensual, pues llevaba unas orejas cafés de perro puestas sobre su cabeza, lleva un sujetador del mismo color ajustado contra sus pechos y haciéndoles resaltar más de una manera atractiva, también lleva unos pantaloncillos del mismo color café del cual sobresalía una cola canina y suavecita, por el resto lo demás era su piel descubierta y a completa vista de cualquiera, Uraraka estaba vestida de un sensual atuendo de perrita.

Uraraka al escuchar a Momo sonrió de forma amenazante y se giró a verle de brazos cruzados. **-Oh vaya, creí haber escuchado hablar a una gata ladrona-** , replicó Ochako sin mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad ante la pelinegra y vicepresidenta de su clase que llevaba un traje que refutaba sus palabras.

Momo por su parte lleva unas orejas de gato negras sobre su cabeza, lleva un sujetador negro apretado a sus pechos con una ausencia en medio del escote con forma de corazón dando vista a la piel sus pechos con esa forma, lleva en la zona inferior un traje de baño negro del cual en la zona posterior a la espalda salía una cola felina y larga que ondulaba libremente, la pelinegra tiene pequeños bigotes dibujados en sus mejillas y sencillamente su figura de envidia estaba en su punto al ser expuesto de forma tan sexy, pues la vicepresidenta de la clase A lleva puesto un traje de Neko.

Momo entrecerró los ojos mientras que tanto ella como Uraraka acortaban la distancia con hostilidad. **-Saco de pulgas-** , replicó Momo con una mirada seria y con un deje de superioridad viendo a Ochako.

 **-Gata callejera-** , le dijo Uraraka a Momo con el mismo nivel de hostilidad y rivalidad hasta que ambas quedaron al frente de la otra mirándose fijamente, no hace falta poner una comparación al nivel de su competitividad dado que la naturaleza de sus disfraces hablaban por si solos.

Kyouka se puso en medio de estas dos para separarlas. **-Deténganse ustedes dos, comencemos de una vez con esta basura-** , les dijo ella a sus dos amigas que ya se estaban excediendo con su rivalidad, casi y hasta ni podían reconocerse como las amigas que eran antes de que llegaran a los dormitorios.

Uraraka y Momo de mala gana le hicieron caso a Jirou y se separaron viéndose con recelo ya que aún ellas no habían aclarado sus asuntos pendientes, pues aunque no lo sabían tenían ideas erróneas de la otra y eso dio inicio a una rivalidad mal fundamentada en la cual una veía con malos ojos a la otra.

 **-Que ruda-** , dijo Mina admirando la intromisión de la pelivioleta en el conflicto. **-De cualquier manera la primera en retar soy yo, por si no lo recuerdan en la anterior ronda yo fui la última en ser retada-** , les decía ella al resto que bien solo no le dieron la atención que esperaba, solo querían que retara de una buena vez. **-Yo reto a… ¡Kyouka-chan!-** , exclamó la pelirosa señalando directamente a Jirou que se mantuvo tranquila.

 **-Dilo de una vez-** , respondió Kyouka cruzándose de brazos por debajo de los pechos y apoyando su peso en una pierna, inesperadamente para las demás ella estaba muy tranquila, algo extraño ya que le tocaría un reto de Mina que era la más pervertida de todas.

- **Roza tu intimidad contra un brazo de Midoriya por 5 minutos-** , le retó Mina con una sonrisa desafiante y causando que todas se sonrojaran apenadas a excepción de Jirou que ni se inmutó.

 **-No lo haré-** , respondió Kyouka a los segundos con seriedad y cerrando sus ojos, esto fue algo increíblemente sorprendente para las demás que no esperaban oírle rindiéndose tan rápido, la más sorprendida sin duda era Momo que se acercó a ella.

 **-¿No decías que tú serias la que se quedaría con Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su ex aliada con curiosidad y extrañada por su rendición mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella en el sótano de los dormitorios de la clase B, no esperaba que fuera a rendirse con tal rapidez.

Kyouka se mantuvo calmada ante la pregunta de la pelinegra y se aclaró la garganta. **-Les voy a decir algo a todas aquí-** , les decía Jirou al resto de sus amigas para dirigirse a ellas. **-Sin importar quien sea la que vaya a ganar este estúpido juego o quien vaya a cruzar la línea con Midoriya, lo que suceda no creo que vaya a agradarle a él y lo saben-** , les dijo ella al resto de forma contundente y nadie podía negar lo que dijo, estaban conscientes de que no hacían lo correcto a excepción de Mina que seguía motivada.

Jirou apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura para ver con seriedad a las demás. **-Por eso si se me presenta la oportunidad de participar sin hacer algo extremo, lo haré, pero aun si pierdo este juego no significa que no tenga oportunidad con Midoriya-** , dijo ella causando sorpresa en las demás aparte de Momo que habían entendido las palabras de Kyouka de una forma más profunda.

 **-K-Kyouka-chan, e-estas diciendo que t-tu…-** , decía Toru nerviosa y sonrojada señalando a su amiga que sonó como si tuviera sentimientos por el peliverde.

La rockera miró de reojo a Toru. **-¿Si me gusta Midoriya?... creo que si-** , dijo ella rematando la sorpresa de las demás que no esperaban oír eso de ella, Momo en cambio parecía oír todo atentamente porque ya antes estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amiga. **-Por eso les digo a todas lo siguiente, no voy a enamorar a Midoriya de una forma tan rastrera ganando este juego, lo haré siendo yo misma con él estando sobrio-** , les dijo Kyouka a todas con seguridad que bien podría ser considerada como un reto abierto, dejando a las demás sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos.

Kyouka suspiró relajándose y sintiéndose aliviada de haber soltado lo que tenía que decir, tomó una cerveza para bebérsela de golpe y luego miró de reojo a Mina. **-Ahora Mina, decide a quien le vas a pasar el reto-** , le dijo ella a la pelirosa con seriedad para que el juego continuara su curso.

Mina aún estaba algo descolocada por la declaración de Kyouka así que se encontraba algo fuera de sí. **-Emm, p-pues… creo que a Momo-chan-** , dijo Mina apuntando esta vez a la vicepresidenta que se sonrojó y luego se volteó a ver a Kyouka esperando que le dijera algunas palabras.

 **-Ya dije todo lo que tenía para decir, ahora es tu turno de decidir-** , le dijo Kyouka a su ex aliada con firmeza y seriedad esperando ver qué decisión tomaría.

Momo a pesar de sus nervios y su sentido común se armó de valor y miró directamente al peliverde que dormía plácidamente en su cama. **-L-Lo haré-** , aceptó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa pero tratando de mostrarse segura, estaba dispuesta a continuar por el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Ella le dejó su Matryohska de Izuku a Tsuyu para que se la sostuviera y luego se acercó a su cama donde con algo de vergüenza se comenzaría a subir mientras era observada por el resto de sus amigas.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

L-Lo siento en serio Izuku-kun, de verdad comprendo que te vayas a poner molesto por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, estás tan tranquilo durmiendo con los brazos extendidos a los lados pero estoy segura de que recordaras gran parte de lo que sucedió durante este tonto juego. Sé que estarás molesto conmigo y las demás por la manera en la cual te estamos utilizando y como Mina te puso como un premio.

Comprendo todo eso pero aun así seguiré adelante con esto, no dejaré que Mina te obtenga ya que le ganaré en su propio juego, no dejaré que te haga nada indebido si llega a ganar ya que evitaré que eso suceda, si yo gano entonces podrás dormir tranquilo sobre mi cama y yo solo estaría acariciando tu cabello hasta también conciliar el sueño, eso es todo lo que tengo planeado hacer y nada más que eso... por eso espero que comprendas mis motivos para hacer esto, sé que soy egoísta pero es lo que decidí.

Me acerco a uno de los fuertes y tonificados brazos de Izuku-kun para colocarme yo encima de él y ubicarlo debajo de mis piernas, esto que voy a hacer es tan humillante, y para colmo estoy siendo observada por las demás, por lo menos deberían irse de la habitación para no avergonzarme tanto a mí. D-De cualquier manera procedo a bajar lentamente mi trasero hasta que siento c-como mi intimidad hace contacto contra la dureza del brazo de Izuku-kun.

Me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior para tratar de no expulsar ningún sonido extraño de mis labios y comienzo a moverme lentamente para generar fricción entre la cálida piel de Izuku-kun contra la tela del bañador negro que cubre mi intimidad. Siento cada movimiento mandándome una corriente eléctrica directamente a mi cerebro como si cada roce tocara un punto sensible de mí que me genera una extraña sensación en mi vientre.

 **-¡Ng~!-** , ese extraño sonido escapa de mis labios involuntariamente y no puedo hacer mucho por contener los siguientes gemidos que le siguen al sentir como mi intimidad se vuelve más sensible ante la continua fricción de mi entrepierna contra el brazo de Izuku-kun.

Lamento de verdad tener que hacer algo como esto cuando estás en este estado, n-no puedo negar que cierta parte de mi disfruta de esta sensación pero aun así opino que no es lo correcto y que yo no debería hacer tal cosa. Pero aun mantendré mi postura, si tengo que hacer cosas como estás pues las seguiré haciendo hasta que me asegure de que tu castidad y tu inocencia sigan intactas… no me permitiría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que Mina tiene intenciones de violarte.

Puedo admitir que no he actuado como debería, que no he sido del todo honesta con mis motivos para continuar este juego, pero debo aclararlo otra vez, te amo Izuku-kun, estoy enamorada de ti desde el segundo año y ahora solo quiero evitar que te alejen bruscamente de mi lado con una artimaña tan sucia como hacerte cosas pervertidas al tu estar ebrio, detendré a Mina y haré que puedas por fin descansar en paz como debió haber sido desde el principio, ya luego me aseguraré de que me mires con los mismos ojos que yo a ti.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Ya terminó el tiempo-** , la voz de Uraraka despertó a Momo de sus pensamientos e hizo que detuviera el movimiento de cadera sobre el brazo del chico que estaba levemente mojado en la zona que hizo fricción contra la intimidad de la Neko pelinegra.

La pelinegra al ya volver en sí se mostró un poco avergonzada pero trató en lo posible de mantener la calma, por lo cual se bajó de la cama para luego ir de nuevo con sus amigas que nuevamente se colocaron en círculo para continuar con el juego.

 **-Yo elijo a Toru-chan-** , dijo Momo con relativa calma y viendo a su amiga invisible que se supone es aliada de Uraraka, cabe mencionar que la pelinegra nuevamente tenía en sus brazos al muñeco de Izuku. **-Te reto a colocarte labial de chocolate para que Midoriya te lo quite-** , le retó la vicepresidenta con tranquilidad y una mirada intensa puesta en la chica invisible que se puso un poco rígida.

Uraraka colocó una mano sobre un hombro de Toru para captar su atención. **-Tú puedes hacerlo Toru-chan, en comparación con otras cosas es más sencillo-** , le animó la castaña con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

 **-L-Lo sé, pero…-** , decía Toru con un poco de duda en su tono mientras agachaba la cabeza y se llevaba las manos al pecho.

 **-No te vayas a echar atrás, recuerda que no podemos permitir que Momo-chan se salga con la suya-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con firmeza y para tratar de darle coraje para hacer el reto, ambas tenían una meta en común y debían de lograr su cometido.

 **-Pero es que… c-creo que Kyouka-chan tiene razón-** , respondió Toru levantando la cabeza para girarse a ver a su amiga pelivioleta. **-N-No creo que sea adecuado que sigamos haciendo esto cuando Midoriya se puede enojar con nosotras, s-simplemente deberíamos dejarlo dormir en su habitación-** , opinó la chica invisible sonando convencida de que esa era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

 **-Gracias, por fin alguien que lo entiende-** , comentó Kyouka sonriendo agradecida de que por fin hubiera otra que compartiera su punto de vista.

 **-Toru-chan-** , decía Uraraka un poco sorprendida por la decisión de su aliada, no diría que estaba equivocada ya que entendía que hacía lo mejor que se podía hacer, pero que le abandonara en este punto del juego era algo doloroso. **-¿Estás segura?, solo te queda una vida y luego será Game Over para ti-** , le preguntó la castaña a su amiga para asegurarse de que no se fuerza a arrepentir después.

 **-Estoy segura… me rindo-** , respondió Toru alegre y viendo a su amiga castaña para luego girarse a ver a Mina que parecía algo descolocada por su decisión.

Luego de eso Kyouka se acercó a Toru para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. **-Has hecho la elección correcta, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Jirou a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Gracias, Kyouka-chan-** , agradeció Toru feliz consigo misma ya que pensaba que hacia lo correcto. **-Pero debo decirte que yo tampoco tengo planeado dejar ir a Midoriya, yo también estoy enamorada de él-** , le dijo ella a la pelivioleta mientras que las demás se mostraban un poco sorprendidas por su confesión.

Jirou solo sonrió levemente de lado. **-Lo presentía, aun así esforcémonos-** , respondió Kyouka dispuesta a competir amistosamente con su amiga por el amor del peliverde, de cualquier manera no es como si fuera a dejar que su amistad se viera afectada por eso, son amigas después de todo.

 **-E-Estoy sintiendo como que todo esto está perdiendo sentido-** , comentaba Mina con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente al ver como sus dos amigas habían mostrado una manera sincera de ganarse el aprecio y afecto del peliverde sin necesidad de terminar el juego. **–¡Entonces el reto para a Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamó Mina queriendo continuar con el asunto para que las demás no se revelaran y terminaran con su plan para quedarse con el peliverde.

Uraraka apretó un puño al frente suyo con seguridad. **-Yo seguiré hacia adelante-** , respondió Uraraka frunciendo levemente el ceño viendo a la pelirosa que sonrió ampliamente y se agachó en el medio donde estaban los bocadillos y etc.

 **-El labial de chocolate lo tenía guardado dentro de esta cajita, pensé que en algún momento sería útil-** , decía Mina abriendo la caja negra que había traído consigo para sacar de esta un labial a simple vista completamente común.

Mina le dio el labial a Uraraka que junto con las demás se enfocaron en la cama donde estaba dormido el peliverde, de lo que todas se sorprendieron es de ver a Tsuyu acostada también en la cama y siendo abrazada por la espalda por Izuku que sonría tontamente.

 **-T-Tsuyu-chan… ¿d-desde cuando estás allí?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga rana que estaba aparentemente muy acomodada junto al chico que le abrazaba posesivamente.

 **-Desde hace un tiempo, quería acostarme un rato y Midoriya-chan me abrazó, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas pero sin mostrarse muy nerviosa, pues mantenía en secreto que esa fue su intención al acostarse junto al peliverde para sentir su calor corporal.

 **-¿Por qué no pediste que te sacáramos?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amiga con seriedad, pues bien podría haber pedido ayuda y le hubieran sacado de allí.

 **-Porque estoy cómoda aquí, Gero-** , contestó Tsuyu con sencillez y tranquilidad, ya en este punto no es como si tuviera un gran problema en admitir que también está enamorada de Izuku, pero no lo diría directamente a menos que se lo preguntaran.

Mina rechistó con los dientes ante la acción de su amiga que estaba siendo liberada por las demás. **(Demonios Tsuyu-chan, estás relajada porque tienes completa vía libre con Midoriya)** , pensaba la pelirosa analizando un poco a profundidad lo que puede pensar su amiga. **(Ya que perdiste puedes estar con el método de Kyouka-chan y Toru-chan, pero si y ganó voy a tener que compartirlo contigo, eres más maléfica de lo que pensé)** , pensó Ashido mordiéndose un dedo y de brazos cruzados viendo a su aliada que de angelita no tenía nada.

 **-Por favor despiértalo, Tsuyu-chan-** , le pidió Uraraka a la chica rana con amabilidad ya que sería más sencillo si ella se lo pedía, pero internamente sentía un poco de celos por lo obediente o cercano que es el chico cuando se trata de Tsuyu o Momo.

 **-Midoriya-chan, despierta-** , le pidió Tsuyu al chico con suavidad en su tono y moviendo un poco su pecho para tratar de despertarlo, logrando que todas apreciaran como él se mostraba un poco incómodo.

 **-¿Ngh?... ¿Ranita-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y adormilado mientras abría sus ojos verdes y bostezaba un poco mientras que levantaba su tren superior para ver a su alrededor.

Uraraka no perdió el tiempo y se subió a la cama para subirse sobre el regazo de Izuku que solo se le quedó mirando.

 **-Deku-kun, por favor quédate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Uraraka a su mejor amigo con un poco de nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-No entiendo de qué hablas, Uraraka-chan-** , respondió el chico confundido e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado con inocencia.

La castaña solo se armó de valor para mostrar el labial de chocolate con el cual comenzó a pintar sus labios de manera lenta y con cierto aire seductor frente a los ojos del chico que parecía hipnotizado por el curso del labial sobre los labios de Uraraka.

Uraraka finalizó y le lanzó el labial a Mina que lo atrapó sin dificultad, luego la castaña apoyó sus manos sobre el desnudo pecho del chico.

 **-Tengo chocolate en los labios Deku-kun… ¿q-quieres probarlo?-** , le preguntó Ochako al chico con un poco de timidez y con cierta vergüenza ante la distancia que tenía ella del cuerpo de Izuku al frente suyo, después de todo estaba solo centímetros de que sus senos hicieran contacto con sus pectorales.

El chico sonrió tontamente alegre. **-Si quiero~-** , respondió Izuku colocando sus manos sobre la descubierta cintura de la castaña para atraerla hacia él, provocando que ella estuviera aún más nerviosa.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

D-Deku-kun me está acercando a él para que nuestros labios se unan, n-no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y feliz con esto a pesar de que sé que no es correcto, p-pero es que es normal ya que me gusta mucho Deku-kun. S-Sé que Toru-chan y Kyouka-chan tienen razón en que podemos ganarnos el afecto de Deku-kun de manera justa y sincera cuando esté sobrio, pero… q-quisiera disfrutar de esto un poco más, con solo un beso estaré contenta, tampoco es como si yo tuviera planeado violarlo como Mina, entonces es correcto que yo siga jugando, ¿cierto?.

Inevitablemente me dejo llevar por Deku-kun y cierro mis ojos para sentir como él me junta a su cuerpo para luego unir mis labios llenos de chocolate a los suyos. La sensación de sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos es indescriptible, quisiera explicarme a detalle pero siento como él comienza a sacar su lengua para utilizarla junto con sus labios para comenzar a saborear el chocolate que endulza mi boca.

Yo trato de luchar para no dejarme vencer y tratar de que no termine el chocolate tan rápido para poder disfrutar más de esto, empujo levemente mis manos contra su pecho para tratar de separarme ya que me falta un poco de aire, pero Deku-kun me lo impide al colocar una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras que la otra la dirige a mi trasero para apretármelo un poco.

Tenemos un breve combate con nuestros labios y lenguas pero yo soy la que sale perdedora ya que él inesperadamente tiene más experiencia en esto y con facilidad me domina. D-Deku-kun me besa con pasión y afecto mientras que intercambiamos los fluidos de nuestras bocas, no sabía que un simple beso pudiera excitarme de esta manera, l-lamento que sea de esta manera Deku-kun, al parecer soy un poquito pervertida al disfrutar de esto contigo.

 **-Fuahh-** , me separó finalmente del beso para yo quedarme mirando directamente esos hermosos orbes verdes que me enamoran, Deku-kun parece igual de enfocado en mi mientras que de nuestros labios se deshacía una hebra de saliva que provocó nuestro apasionado beso. **-Deku-kun-** , digo mirándole un poco deseosa de que saboree un poco más del chocolate que todavía no ha quitado de mis labios.

Él parece entenderme y me vuelve a acercar para reanudemos nuestra muestra de afecto donde lo habíamos dejado. Esto es el paraíso, de verdad que para mí es un paraíso, poder besarme de esta manera con Deku-kun, poder darle mi primer beso a él de esta forma… voy a asegurarme de que él me vea de la misma manera que yo a él. Si llego a ganar este juego voy a hacer que recuerde el sabor de mis labios y que él mismo quiera volverlos a probar, quiero que tú me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti Deku-kun, si bien es egoísta por mi parte no lo puedo evitar.

Eres mi mejor amigo Deku-kun, estaba feliz con eso antes, pero… ahora quiero ser más que eso para ti, quiero que me mires, quiero que me ames, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo he sentido por ti desde primer año… te amo Izuku… tu nombre de pila es muy hermoso, quisiera poder llamarte así más seguido, quisiera que tú me llamaras Ochako, no quiero que cuando nos volvamos héroes llegue el momento en que solo te refieras a mi como Uravity que fue una amiga de la escuela, quiero ser tu novia, tu enamorada, tu esposa, tu compañera de vida, quiero ser tu todo así como tú eres el mío.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Izuku y Uraraka se besaban con pasión sobre la cama sin percatarse de que el chocolate en los labios de la castaña había desaparecido por completo.

Momo no aguantó más ver la escena y tomó del brazo izquierdo al peliverde para captar su atención. **-Ya puedes detenerte, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo al ebrio y atontado chico que había dejado libre a Uraraka que estaba recuperando el aliento jadeante y sonrojada.

 **-¿Señorita Malvavisco?-** , preguntó Izuku algo confundido sintiendo la suavidad de los pechos de Momo apretando su brazo, cosa que provocó que la pelinegra sonriera divertida al suponer que el chico confundió sus pechos con su regazo.

 **-No Izuku-kun… soy Momo-** , le respondió Momo al chico con una cálida y gentil sonrisa mientras abrazaba aún más su brazo y acercaba su rostro al de él.

 **-¿Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku hipnotizado y en trance solo deseando en esos momentos el asaltar los labios de la pelinegra para pasear sus manos por todo su cuerpo para sentir su suave piel y esponjosos pechos.

Momo le sonrió ajena a los sucios pensamientos de él. **-Sí, soy yo Izuku-kun-** , le respondió ella con cariño y afecto para que luego una mano en su hombro le detuviera y captara su atención, haciendo que se girara a ver como Uraraka le impedía acercarse más al peliverde.

 **-Hey, estás haciendo trampa para acercártele-** , le decía Uraraka a Momo con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole acusadoramente al haberla pillado con las manos en la masa.

 **-Muéstrame las reglas y dime que está prohibido-** , le replicó Momo a la castaña con seriedad dado que estaba en todo su derecho de mostrarle cariño al chico que le gusta.

 **-Tch, gata ladrona-** , le insultó Uraraka con molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Pulgosa callejera-** , le replicó Momo con la misma hostilidad y soltando el brazo del peliverde para que luego ambas le dieran su espacio al chico y se bajaran de la cama para dejar a Izuku reanudar su siesta superficial.

 **-Ahora te toca a ti retarme, Uraraka-chan-** , le dijo Mina a la castaña con una sonrisa confiada y segura de sí ya que no tenía ni una pizca de ansiedad por el siguiente reto que le darían.

 **-Te reto a restregar tu trasero sobre el rostro de Deku-kun por 4 minutos-** , le retó Uraraka con una mirada seria y cruzándose de brazos para verle fijamente, causando que todas se sorprendieran levemente y que la pelirosa ampliara un poco los ojos.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¿P-Por qué le retas eso, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga con intriga y un poco nerviosa ante tal reto tan sucio y desvergonzado como lo es ese.

 **-Hasta Mina debería de tener un poco de vergüenza en hacer eso-** , respondió Uraraka con seriedad y con la esperanza en que la pelirosa llegara a rendirse para que perdiera otra vida.

 **-Pues piénsalo otra vez-** , le dijo Mina a la castaña con diversión y tranquila para luego ir a la cama para subirse encima y gatear hasta colocarse encima del peliverde que recién despertaba ante los movimientos de la cama causados por la chica. **-Midoriya-kun, espero que estés preparado para lo que viene-** , le dijo Ashido al chico con una sonrisa pervertida y un sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego dejar caer su trasero sobre el rostro de Izuku.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Se me escapa un pequeño gemido al sentir la nariz de Midoriya enterrarse un poco en mis nalgas a través de la tela de las bragas azules que llevo puestas. Sin poder evitarlo a causa del placer comienzo a mover mi gordo y jugoso trasero de forma un poco intensa para aumentar la increíble sensación que produce el rostro de Midoriya contra mi piel. De verdad que esto es adictivo, hasta puedo sentir su cálida respiración chocando contra la tela húmeda provocando que yo me estremezca.

Siento como algo adicional comienza a frotarse contra mí, más específicamente en la zona de mi intimidad, es algo húmedo, flexible y caliente… e-es la lengua de Midoriya... M-Midoriya está lamiendo mi vagina a través de la delgada tela de las bragas. Sin poder evitarlo mis jugos comienza a fluir y descender hasta llegar al rostro de Midoriya que parece no verse afectado ya que siento como no baja el ritmo, en cambio siento como coloca sus dos manos sobre mis nalgas para comenzar a apretujarlas y jugar con ellas como le dé la gana.

 **-Hmmm~, eres muy bueno, Midoriya-kun-** , le digo mordiéndome ligeramente el labio inferior para que no se me escapen más gemidos frente a mis amigas, ciertamente no me importaría que me oyeran pero al sentir tal estimulación creo que sonarían muy alto y me daría un poco de vergüenza.

Ciertamente dudé por un segundo en aceptar hacer este reto, la verdad no pensé en hacer algo como restregar mi trasero sobre su cara, la verdad si me daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo pero no dejaría que ellas lo supieran, si muestro un poco de debilidad entonces ese será el momento de mi fin, no puedo permitírmelo. Mi meta es ganar este juego ahuyentando a las demás para que me dejen a mí y a Midoriya a solas.

Estoy perfectamente consciente de que quizás no sea lo que él quiera y que se puede llegar a enojar conmigo, pero de cualquier manera yo seguiré amando a este brócoli… ¿amar?, ¿yo dije eso?, yo amo a Midoriya?... en realidad no lo había pensado realmente, no pensaba que fuera eso lo que siento. Quiero que él me bese con pasión y amor, quiero que me abrace, que me haga reír con sus lindas reacciones, que me encienda y me excite con ese sexy cuerpo suyo, quiero que me marque y me haga suya de muchas maneras diferentes, quiero dejar bien en claro que soy solamente de Izuku Midoriya, pero… ¿eso es amor?.

No sabría decirlo con certeza, ¿acaso importa?, lo quiero a él y voy a obtenerlo, si él no me quiere al principio entonces le daré mil razones para que me ame, para que me desee, para que me quiera tener a su lado todo el tiempo, para que quiera salir conmigo en cada oportunidad, para que me presuma enfrente de los chicos al decirles que YO soy suya, que él es mi macho y yo soy su hembra. Quería aprovechar su estado indefenso para deleitarme con ese tentador cuerpo de pecado lujurioso que oculta debajo de su fachada angelical y pura, simplemente es lo mejor de ambos mundos, tengo mi manzana del edén justamente al frente y estoy dispuesta a echarle una buena mordida, ¿es acaso eso malo?, pues entonces seré la peor.

 **-¡Hyaa~!, hazlo un p-poco más despacio-** , le digo repentinamente al sentir como Midoriya toma el control y empuja su rostro contra mi trasero provocando que mi centro de gravedad se fuera hacia adelante y que mis brazos cedieran e hicieran que mi rostro cayera hacia adelante mientras que él sigue jugando con mi culo como si se lo quisiera comer.

Los gemidos luchan por escapar ruidosamente de mis labios y el placer comienza a nublar mi mente, por alguna razón siento algo chocar contra mi rostro, algo grande, duro, grueso y palpitante, podría decir que es un poste o un bate que tiene vida propia, giró mis ojos hacia un lado solo para ver la tela verde del calzoncillo de Midoriya elevarse en su bulto… ¡e-es su pene!. Mi rostro se enciende en rojo pero no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para avergonzarme al sentir las continuas descargas eléctricas que me recorren completamente hasta alcanzar mi cerebro nublando mi pensamiento lógico.

¿¡C-Cuanto falta para que acaben esos 4 minutos!?, ¡s-si esto sigue así yo... yo!...

 **-¡Ngh~~!-** , gemí con los labios apretados y con mis ojos volteándose hacia arriba mientras llego al orgasmos y una indescriptible sensación de placer inunda mis sentidos y mis jugos vaginales escapan con fuerza contra el rostro de Midoriya que no despegaba su cabeza de mi trasero, ¿acaso de verdad quiere comerse todo de mí?, si esto fue solo 4 minutos, ¿de verdad yo aguantaría todo una noche con él?... i-imposible.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Mina se encontraba respirando pesadamente con aire caliente saliendo de su boca mientras que sus amigas la bajaban de la cama mientras que otras se encargaba de tranquilizar a Izuku para volver a ponerle a dormir, era una suerte que haya vuelto a ser fácilmente manipulable como al principio del juego.

 **-¿Ya estás satisfecha?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a Mina con seriedad y de brazos cruzados mientras se encontraba de pie viendo a la Gal pelirosa jadear en el suelo sufriendo ligeros espasmos.

 **-P-Por favor denme un momento, e-eso fue demasiado-** , les decía Mina a sus amigas sin poder dejar de respirar pesadamente mientras que su mente seguía un poco nublada a causa de la oleada del placer que sintió hace tan solo unos segundos.

 **-No pensé que vería a Mina-chan de esa forma, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu sonrojada pero tranquila con un dedo en su mentón viendo a su aliada que yacía tirada en el suelo.

Ahora ocurre una transición mágica a unos minutos en el futuro donde la pelirosa ya estaba recuperada y estaba de pie frente a sus amigas, sus bragas seguían empapadas por su orgasmo pero disimulaba que estaban secas para no avergonzarse frente a las demás.

 **-Ahora es el momento de darle el castigo a Toru-chan por su Game Over-** , dijo Mina con las manos sobre su cintura con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro viendo a su amiga invisible vestida de Midnight.

 **-Por favor no seas muy mala conmigo, Mina-chan-** , le pidió Toru a su amiga pelirosa con un poco de timidez, pero honestamente las demás sabían que estaba pidiendo lo imposible, Mina es cruel y despiadada y punto, nadie se salvaría.

Mina apuntó con su mano a Hagakure. **-Te tocará estar esposada e indefensa junto con NekoDeku en la habitación por 9 minutos-** , le dijo Mina dándole su castigo a la chica invisible que se puso rígida mientras que sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

 **-¿N-NekoDeku?-** , preguntó Toru desconcertada y sorprendida de que la pelirosa haya mencionado a la versión felina del peliverde.

 **-Tú fuiste la que le creó, es justo que él sea quien vea tu fin-** , respondió Mina cruzándose de brazos con un aura maléfica a su alrededor y con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro viendo a Toru.

 **-Eres muy exagerada-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con seriedad para luego proceder a crear unas esposas con su Quirk para colocárselas a Toru que no mostró resistencia ya que sabía que esto sucedería si se llegaba a rendir.

Luego de eso Momo crea nuevamente las orejas de gato y la cola de NekoDeku para luego dibujarle los bigotes con marcador verde. Le fue algo complicado colocarle los adornos al estar algo inquieto en la cama pero con ayuda de Tsuyu y Uraraka logró colocarle la cola y las orejas de gato.

Luego la pelinegra se acercó al oído del peliverde para hablarle sutilmente con una pequeña sonrisa. **-NekoDeku~-** , canturreo la vicepresidenta vestida de Neko sexy causando que el peliverde abría levemente los ojos para bostezar y estirarse como lo haría un gato.

 **-Meow-** , maulló NekoDeku con tranquilidad y un poco somnoliento viendo a su alrededor mientras que las chicas salían de la habitación dejando a Toru esposada de pie en medio de la habitación.

 **-Ahora te daremos 9 minutos con NekoDeku, ¡buena suerte!-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga invisible con una sonrisa juguetona y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con una mano.

 **-¡No, esperen chicas!, ¡por lo menos quíntenme las esposas!, ¡chicas!-** , les gritaba Toru a sus amigas desesperada pero ellas cerraron la puerta dejándola a solas con el mayor depredador conocido en el reino animal… NekoDeku.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

E-Esto me lo busque yo misma la querer hacer lo correcto, debí ser egoísta como Mina-chan y de esa manera no tendría que haberme quedado sola con NekoDeku, mi más aterradora creación, sigo sin comprender como es que en realidad funcionó eso de hacerle creer que es un gato mientras dormía, soy una idiota. Si bien he… d-disfrutado de lo que me ha hecho Izuku y NekoDeku, n-no puedo seguir permitiendo esas cosas, si me dejan tanto tiempo con él entonces de verdad no lo resistiré, voy a volverme loca y no podrán detenerle.

Veo como NekoDeku me está mirando fijamente y yo me quedo rígida y estática en mi lugar tratando de no mover ni un solo musculo… él huele el miedo y también las feromonas, en ese caso en lo último creo que si me detectó. Él gatea un poco en mi dirección y yo retrocedo unos pasos torpemente para luego caer sobre mi trasero.

 **-N-No te muevas NekoDeku-** , le ordené Toru en un inútil intento en que me obedezca y se quede quieto para que no se acerque a mí para estimularme de una manera muy placentera y excitante, aunque la pequeña parte pervertida de mi lo desee realmente.

Para mi sorpresa NekoDeku se quedó quieto en su lugar y no se movió más, tan solo bostezó un poco y luego se acomodó en círculos para acostarse cómodamente y cerrando sus ojos.

 **-¿M-Me hiciste caso?-** , pregunté yo realmente impresionada de que no me haya desobedecido ni me haya asaltado sexualmente llevándome repetidas veces al orgasmos… tengo que dejar de expresarme de esta manera, sueno como una pervertida de closet. **-O-Oye Midoriya, ¿puedes ayudarme a liberarme de las esposas?-** , le pregunté sonriéndole dulcemente para apelar a su lado bueno, aunque dudo que pueda ver mi linda sonrisa a causa de que soy invisible, ¡maldito Quirk!, por lo menos supongo que entenderá mi tono dulce y me ayudará.

Pero al parecer él solo se queda quieto en su lugar sin mover ni un solo musculo para ayudar, supongo que tomaré eso como un No. **-¿Por lo menos puedes acercarte un poco?, tengo frío-** , le pregunté con amabilidad y tratando de aparentar tener frio, de esa manera quizás se acerque a mí para que finalmente me libere de estas esposas.

NekoDeku tan solo abre un ojo para verme con aburrimiento. **-Mmm, no quiero-** , me dijo con sencillez para volver a cerrar el ojo y dejarme así como estoy, ¿acaso le enoje de alguna forma?, él usualmente no se comporta así conmigo, él estaría deseando explorar mi cuerpo con su lengua para brindarme sensaciones que nunca en mi vida he sentido antes.

 **-Por favor, solo acércate un poco a mí-** , le pedí suplicante esperando que por lo menos me hiciera un poco de compañía, bien podría acercarme a él pero eso sería peligroso, lo mejor es que él por cuenta propia se acerque a mí.

Nuevamente observo como él no mueve ni un musculo para acercarse a mí, supongo que ya entiendo lo que quiere, q-quiere jugar con mi cuerpo de nuevo, quiere lamerme en diferentes rincones de mi cuerpo y manejarme a su antojo… n-no es como que me guste la idea, solo quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero al parecer esa es la única manera de que me haga compañía en el tiempo restante antes de que entren las chicas.

 **-E-Está bien, p-puedes jugar conmigo… p-pero solo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le digo esperando que no se fuera a exceder mucho conmigo, pero observo como él abre sus ojos que están ensombrecidos y de la sombra resplandecen dos puntos rojos siniestros que me miran con lujuria como si me desnudara con la mirada a pesar de que soy invisible, supongo que la silueta del traje de Midnight le ayuda a imaginar mi cuerpo… q-que vergüenza. **–P-Por favor se gentil-** , le pido vulnerable esperando que mi creación tenga un poco de piedad en mis momentos finales.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se encontraban las demás chicas de pie frente a la puerta esperando a que el tiempo dicho se termine para que entraran a ayudar a su amiga invisible.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Momo que tenía su teléfono en una mano y estaba viendo el reloj.

 **-No mucho, solo un par de minutos-** , respondió Momo con calma y luego de eso un leve sonido extraño del interior de la habitación captó su atención.

 **-Oigan, escuchen, Gero-** , les dijo Tsuyu a las demás para que luego todas colocaran sus oídos contra la superficie de la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado, este fue el momento donde Kyouka específicamente escuchó detalladamente los gemidos ruidosos de Toru que estaba siendo sometida por Izuku.

 **-Parece que NekoDeku se está comiendo a Toru-chan-** , comentó Mina divertida y sonriendo burlona al oír como su amiga se lo estaba pasando en grande con el chico gato.

 **-Quiero verte burlona cuando te toque a ti ser la castigada-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con enojo dispuesta a de alguna manera darle a Mina de su propia medicina.

 **-Como si eso fuera a suceder-** , respondió Mina despreocupada y con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¡Tiempo!-** , exclamó Uraraka al ver el tiempo en el teléfono de Momo para que luego abrieran la puerta para apreciar lo que sucedía adentro.

Se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron a NekoDeku acostado sobre la cama de Momo mientras que en el suelo estaba una jadeante y agotada Toru que no llevaba el antifaz puesto, las esposas se rompieron, las parte de los brazos y los hombros del traje estaban desgarradas como si el peliverde le haya mordido.

 **-Haa~, Aha~~-** , jadeaba Toru con su mente ida y en blanco mientras expulsaba aire caliente de su boca luego de haber llegado al orgasmo.

 **-Toru-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu un poco preocupada por su amiga entendiendo lo que tuvo que pasar y acercándose a ella para ver su estado.

Momo sacó una pastilla roja de su mano y se acercó a su cama mientras le extendía la mano a Izuku. **-Ven aquí Izuku-kun, prueba esto-** , le decía la pelinegra al chico gato con gentileza y suavidad y el chico reaccionó y con calma se comió la pastilla.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Momo con curiosidad por lo que le dio de comer a Izuku.

 **-Un tranquilizante, va a servir para que deje de creerse NekoDeku-** , le respondió Momo con tranquilidad para luego voltearse a ver a Izuku que se tallaba los ojos con un puño mientras que con su otra mano se quitaba las orejas de gato.

Luego la Neko pelinegra y la perrita castaña se alejaron del chico para acercarse a sus amigas que rodeaban a la jadeante y exhausta Toru que estaba aún en el suelo.

 **-Por el momento ahora toca un descanso-** , dijo Momo con tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos y la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **-¿Descanso?, pero si acabamos de volver de los dormitorios de la clase B-** , replicó Mina algo en contra de la idea de tomar un descanso en ese momento.

Kyouka se cruzó de brazos y tomó la palabra. **-Con más razón necesitamos descasar, además eso sucedió entre la anterior ronda y esta, por lo tanto técnicamente toca el descanso de 10 minutos-** , le dijo ella a la pelirosa con seriedad y cerrando los ojos.

Luego todas se percataron de que Izuku estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sin adornos de gato mientras que se sostenía la cabeza con una mano. **-Chicas, me duele un poco la cabeza-** , les dijo el peliverde a sus amigas mientras se quejaba un poco de su dolor.

 **-Yo te traigo agua, Deku-kun-** , le respondió Uraraka con una dulce y linda sonrisa para luego dirigirse en dirección a la puerta.

 **-Aprovecha de llevarte a Toru-chan a su cuarto para que descanse un poco-** , le dijo Kyouka a su amiga castaña que con su Quirk se la podría llevar levitando sin problemas.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Uraraka con calma para luego tocar a Toru y después llevársela de la habitación de Momo.

 **-Okey, nos libramos de dos, ¿ahora quien cuidará de Midoriya?-** , les preguntó Mina a las demás presentes en la habitación ya que alguna debería de hacerse cargo de la vigilancia del chico.

Tsuyu levantó un poco la mano. **-Y-Yo pienso que debería ser Kyouka-chan, Gero-** , opinó la chica rana para sorpresa de su aliada pelirosa que le miró incrédula.

Momo luego agachó la cabeza un poco. **-Yo… creo que es mejor que lo cuide ella a que lo hagas tú, Mina-** , le dijo ella a Ashido con seriedad levantando la mirada fija en la pelirosa que tan solo suspiró derrotada mientras que Kyouka estaba sorprendida de que su ex aliada le apoyara.

 **-De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí que los diez minutos ya están corriendo-** , dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez para que luego Tsuyu y ella salieran de la habitación de Momo mientras que la dueña iba en dirección a la salida.

 **-Momo-** , le dijo Kyouka a Momo mientras le extendía una mano tratando de detenerle.

Momo se detuvo dándole la espalda a Kyouka. **-No te confundas, seguimos siendo rivales, solo que pienso que lo mejor es que lo cuides tú por el momento, Tsuyu-chan seguramente está aliada con Mina y por lo menos tú tienes mejores intenciones-** , le dijo Momo a la pelivioleta con calma para luego seguir su camino a la salida donde cerró la puerta al salir y dejar adentro a Kyouka que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego ella se acercó al chico que trataba de ponerse de pie a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. **-Puedes sentarte tranquilo Midoriya, Uraraka-chan no tardará mucho en traerte agua-** , le dijo Kyouka a Izuku con amabilidad y una pequeña sonrisa mientras que hacía que él se sentara y ella se sentaba a su lado.

Izuku se quedó viéndole fijamente a la cara por unos cuantos segundos que pusieron un poco incomoda a la chica.

 **-Kyouka-chan, te ves muy linda-** , le dijo él a ella con una sonrisa un poco tonta mientras que la veía de arriba abajo, se veía espectacular, hermosa y sexy con ese atuendo de bailarina del medio oriente, sus piernas descubiertas, su escote ligeramente apretado, su ombligo descubierto, la exposición de su pálida piel y sobretodo su hermoso rostro apenas cubierto por la mascarilla casi transparente que solo cubría su boca.

Jirou se sonrojó por las palabras de él y desvió la mirada avergonzada. **-N-No tienes que decir eso, e-estás ebrio-** , le contestó ella tratando de convencerse de que ese halago solo era causado por el alcohol, no podía ser cierto que él pensaba que era linda.

Izuku se mostró curioso inocentemente. **-¿De verdad?, pues creo que eso no importa, pienso que eres muy linda todo el tiempo Kyouka-chan, no creo que yo esté ebrio todo el tiempo, jeje-** , dijo el peliverde divertido y riendo levemente mientras veía a Kyouka a su lado.

 **-Midoriya-** , decía la chica un poco perpleja y conmovida por las palabras de él, luego bajó la cabeza haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos. **-Eres muy malo-** , agregó ella causando intriga en Izuku.

 **-¿Dije algo malo?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga, no tenía intenciones de ofenderle en ningún aspecto.

 **-No, pero… me haces las cosas más difíciles-** , respondió Kyouka levantando un poco su cabeza con timidez y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de todo cada palabra que salía de su boca era una clara provocación hacia ella para que se enamorara aún más de él.

 **-Lo siento Kyouka-chan, no quiero ser un problema para ti ni para las demás-** , le dijo el chico entendiendo una cosa diferente y sintiéndose culpable al pensar en si mismo como una carga para sus amigas.

Kyouka le sonrió dulcemente mientras que con sus dos manos le sujetaba una para reconfortarle. **-Quizás no lo sepas, pero… es muy fácil para mí el hablar contigo, quizás por lo que sucedió en este juego me di cuenta de que… yo…-** , decía Jirou con una suave y gentil sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se teñían más de carmín.

Izuku solo actuó por impulso y le colocó una mano a Kyouka sobre la cabeza para acariciarle el cabello. **-Sabes Kyouka-chan, eres muy linda, siempre lo he pensado-** , dijo Izuku víctima del alcohol y siendo todo lo honesto que se puede ser, provocando que Kyouka se avergonzara más pero que también se sienta feliz.

Ella desvió la mirada en otra dirección. **-Eso no es cierto, las otras son más femeninas y lindas que yo-** , le dijo Kyouka al peliverde recordando las continuas comparaciones que escuchaba de otros chicos de su clase y de otros años y cursos.

Izuku levantó su cabeza pensativo. **-Mmm, las otras chicas son realmente bonitas-** , dijo él causando que Jirou se deprimiera un poco, pero luego Izuku le sonrió a ella radiantemente. **-Pero aun así tú eres igual de linda que ellas, Kyouka-chan es Kyouka-chan y por eso es linda a tu propia manera-** , agregó el peliverde sacudiendo fuertemente el corazón de la rockera disfrazada de bailarina que se sentía profundamente conmovida por sus palabras.

Ella le sonrió con gentileza mientras que frotaba su pulgar sobre una cicatriz de la mano de él. **-Sabes, es imposible que tú fueras a decirme esto si estuvieras sobrio-** , le dijo Kyouka a él divertida por lo nervioso que se pondría el peliverde al tratar de decirle estas mismas palabras… se vería lindo.

 **-Creo que es cierto-** , secundó Izuku riendo divertido y un poco atontado. **-Entonces si es algo bueno que esté ebrio, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó el peliverde sonriendo alegre e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-** , le contestó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico al lado suyo para que luego ambos se quedaran en un breve silencio. **-¿Tú crees que vayas a recordar algo?-** , le preguntó a él con curiosidad e intriga.

 **-Recordar… espero poder recordarlo todo, ustedes son muy divertidas-** , respondió el chico sonriendo inocentemente alegre y feliz, cosa que llevó a la pelivioleta al límite.

 **-Entonces por favor recuerda esto-** , le dijo Kyouka a Izuku para luego quitarse la mascarilla y lanzarse sobre él para aterrizar sobre él y plantarle un profundo beso en los labios mientras que las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas y los pechos de ella se presionaban contra los pectorales de él.

Luego de un minuto de intercambio de afecto ella se levantó un poco para verle fijamente desde arriba mientras recuperaba un poco el aire.

 **-Me gusto eso, ¿por qué fue?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Jirou con una sonrisa inocente y mostrándose un poco intrigado mientras que las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas.

 **-Mmm… digamos que solo es un capricho mío, hasta yo puedo jugar un poco sucio-** , respondió Kyouka sonriendo de lado un poco juguetona mientras que ella seguía encima del peliverde que se quedó cautivado por la belleza de ella desde esa perspectiva.

 **-¿Puedes cumplir mi capricho, Kyouka-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a ella con una sonrisa y ella se mostró un poco curiosa.

 **-¿Cuál es?-** , preguntó ella y luego los brazos de Izuku le rodearon de la espalda y cintura para luego atraerla hacia él en un cercano y acobijador abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

 **-Duerme conmigo un ratito-** , le pidió Izuku a ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que cerraba sus ojos y se ponía cómodo con ella entre sus brazos apresada contra su descubierto y tonificado torso.

 **-S-Supongo que puedo hacer eso-** , respondió Kyouka un poco tímida y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para luego juntar su mejilla contra la cálida y suave piel del chico del cual estaba enamorada mientras cerraba sus ojos y extendía sus jacks para que hicieran contacto contra sus pectorales para nuevamente enfocarse solamente en el concierto de sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que eran observados desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta donde Uraraka había traído el vaso de agua para Izuku pero al abrir un poco la puerta les descubrió hablando y se limitó a escuchar y ver lo que sucedía.

Luego de ver suficiente ella se cerró disimuladamente la puerta para después alejarse y caminar por los pasillos con una expresión pensativa. **(Kyouka-chan también está enamorada de Deku-kun, al parecer ella no es igual que Momo-chan, pero aun así yo… no puedo quedarme atrás)** , pensaba la castaña para luego mostrar una expresión segura y determinada. **(Yo estoy más enamorada de Deku-kun)** , agregó Uraraka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y dispuesta a no perder contra sus amigas en cuento al amor del peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***En la Habitación de Mina***_

En otro lado nos encontramos con la Mina y Tsuyu que se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama de la pelirosa que en esos momentos tenía la vista fija en su amiga rana.

 **-¿Por qué tuviste que sugerir a Kyouka-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a Tsuyu un poco molesta dado que bien podría haberse ofrecido ella misma o ambas para que por fin pudieran cuidarlo juntas.

 **-Para que no hubiera sospechas sobre mí, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu con calma y una gota de sudor en la sien. **(Además pienso que Kyouka-chan tiene razón, no deberían seguir con este juego, creo que debería tratar de traicionar a Mina diciéndoles a las demás qué pueden retarle)** , pensó la chica rana para sí misma con detalle y mente calculadora mientras agachaba la mirada hacia su regazo.

 **-Estás muy callada, Tsuyu-chan-** , comentó Mina acercando su cara a la de su amiga que se había quedado en silencio repentinamente.

 **-Lo siento, estaba pensando en que la siguiente ronda es la novena, llevamos mucho tiempo con este juego, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu actuando para no causar sospechas en Mina, por el momento solo debería seguir a su lado hasta encontrar una apertura la cual las demás puedan aprovechar.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, quizás estoy llevando esto muy lejos-** , dijo Mina cruzándose de brazos pensativa mientras levanta la mirada al techo.

 **-¿Lo dices en serio, Mina-chan?-** , preguntó Tsuyu un poco sorprendida de que su amiga, Mina, la misma que creó ese tonto juego estuviera considerando el terminarlo finalmente.

Mina asintió con una amplia sonrisa. **-Claro, por eso voy a tratar de eliminarlas con retos más complicados para quedarnos con Midoriya más rápido, solo quedan Uraraka-chan, Momo-chan y Kyouka-chan por perder-** , respondió la pelirosa y de esa manera la esperanza y la ilusión de Tsuyu cayó por los suelos.

 **-Supongo que pensar que terminarías esto fue iluso por mi parte, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu un poco deprimida y agachando su cabeza para luego suspirar.

 **-Así es-** , dijo Mina sonriendo divertida por la ingenuidad de su amiga rana.

Luego Tsuyu levanto la mirada para ver con inocencia a su aliada pelirosa. **-Por simple curiosidad, ¿Qué no te gustarían que te retaran?, Gero-** , le preguntó Asui sin muchas esperanzas en que su amiga fuera tan tonta como para revelarle algo como eso, sencillamente Mina era demasiado precavida para responder.

 **-Es una extraña pregunta, pero es curioso, escucha…-** , decía Mina para comenzar a relatarle a Tsuyu lo que guardaba como un secreto, lo cual sorprendió a la peliverde al confirmar que si, en efecto sobreestimó a Mina.

* * *

 _ ***Con Momo en la habitación de Toru***_

Por otro lado nos encontramos en la sencilla habitación de Toru donde esta se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama mientras que la puerta se abría y por el umbral entraba Momo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Ya te recuperaste, Toru-chan?-** , le preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga invisible con calma mientras que se acercaba a ella.

 **-Si Momo-chan, me alegro de que no me hayan dejado allí por más tiempo-** , respondió Toru un poco contenta y agradecida ya que bien podía volverse loca si la dejaban por más tiempo con el descontrolado NekoDeku.

Luego de eso ambas se vieron en un pequeño silencio algo incómodo, no es que no tuvieran otra cosa de qué hablar pero sin embargo aún había tensión entre ellas que les impedía hablar con normalidad. Quizás considerando que hace tan solo unas rondas eran enemigas en bandos opuestos que trataban de eliminarse mutuamente.

 **-Sabes, quería decirte que… lo siento-** , le dijo Momo a Toru agachando un poco la cabeza y causando intriga en su amiga invisible.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , le preguntó Toru confundida.

 **-Pues no sabría decirte una razón en particular, solo que… debí apoyarte cuando dijiste que pudimos terminar el juego cuando teníamos a Mina amarrada-** , respondió Momo con calma y un poco de culpa en su cara al recordar las palabras de su amiga en aquel momento rondas atrás.

 **-Oh, ¿eso?, no te preocupes-** , le dijo Toru alegre y despreocupada restándole importancia al asunto, al final Uraraka y Tsuyu también se opusieron a concluir y la única que estuvo de acuerdo fue Kyouka.

 **-Si te hubiéramos hecho caso no hubiéramos llegado hasta este punto, por eso me disculpo-** , dijo Momo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su amiga mientras aún tenía el muñeco de Izuku en sus brazos. **-Pero ahora que llegué hasta este punto debo asegurarme de que Mina no se quede con Izuku-kun-** , confesó Momo recuperando la compostura con una expresión decidida. **-Reconozco que Kyouka y tu tienen razón y lo que hacen es lo correcto, pero si alguien se debe ensuciar las manos para detener a Mina entonces lo haré yo-** , agregó con seriedad y dispuesta a seguir con el juego.

 **-Momo-chan-** , decía Toru un poco sorprendida por la convicción de su amiga pelinegra.

 **-No tienes por qué preocuparte en que le llegue a hacer algo a Izuku-kun, solo no quiero que Mina llegue a cruzar la línea con él aprovechándose de su estado-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga invisible para que no pensara mal de ella. **-Puede sonar hipócrita viniendo de mí, pero… de verdad estoy enamorada de Izuku-kun desde antes que comenzara este juego, no tengo la intención de arruinar mi relación con él haciéndole algo inapropiado mientras está ebrio si llego a ganar el juego-** , reveló la vicepresidenta sonriendo con gentileza mientras que abraza un poco más al matryohska de Izuku.

Toru pudo notar el afecto y el cariño en las palabras de su amiga y sonrió a pesar de su invisibilidad. **-Eso me alivia un poco, al final no tenías las mismas intenciones que Mina-chan, al parecer Uraraka-chan estaba equivocada contigo-** , le dijo Hagakure a Momo que se mostró un poco seria ante la mención de su rival castaña.

 **-No puedo confiar en ella todavía, solo en ti y en Kyouka-chan, por eso me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decir-** , le dijo Momo a Toru con seriedad para luego voltearse a ver por encima de su hombro como Uraraka había entrado a la habitación. **-Eres muy oportuna, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo la pelinegra con calma presintiendo que la castaña escuchó toda su conversación.

 **-Momo-chan-** , dijo Uraraka de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria viendo a Momo.

La vicepresidenta se puso al frente de Uraraka para verle fijamente. **-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte a ti-** , le dijo Momo con seriedad causando intriga en la castaña.

 **-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-** , preguntó Uraraka alzando una ceja y atenta a cualquier truco que podría tener las palabras de su rival.

 **-Una que nos permita tener ventaja sobre Mina y que nos dé la oportunidad de terminar este juego de una buena vez-** , respondió Momo con calma y captando la atención tanto de Toru como Uraraka que aún estaba un poco desconfiada. **-Pero no me malentiendas, sigo sin confiar totalmente en tus intenciones con Izuku-kun, pero creo que debemos unirnos contra nuestra rival en común-** , le dijo ella con sinceridad y firmeza refiriéndose a Mina como el enemigo a vencer, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, unir fuerzas para vencer.

Uraraka se mantuvo callada durante varis segundos para luego suspirar cansada. **-Yo tampoco confío mucho en ti, pero… te escucharé-** , respondió Uraraka con seriedad viendo a Momo que asintió con la cabeza para proceder a contarle a ambas el plan que tenía en mente.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 ** _Ochako:_ _I_**

 ** _Kyouka:_ _I_**

 ** _Tsuyu: X_**

 ** _Mina:_ _II_**

 ** _Toru:_ _X_**

 ** _Momo:_ _II_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo ven ahora se acerca lo bueno con el plan de Momo que incluirá a Uraraka en él a pesar de ser rivales, además Kyouka está dispuesta en cualquier momento a terminar el juego y por ultimo estaría Tsuyu la agente doble que está sacándole información valiosa a Mina para utilizarla en su contra, ahora que lo pienso esto de verdad parece una guerra con diferentes estrategias por parte de distintos flancos, espionaje, traición, alianzas y tensión XD.

Si tarde mucho en subir pues es a causa de mi jodido internet y la falta de tiempo por culpa de la Universidad y mi trabajo, pero trataré de no dejar que eso me afecte mucho ya que nos acercamos poco a poco al final, diría que queda como un par de capítulos o hasta tres, no sabría decirlo con seguridad, de cualquier manera espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y opiniones.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	12. A un paso del Fin

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización de esta historia. De verdad lamento mucho el mes de tardanza pero no esperaron para escucharme lamentándome, esperaron por este siguiente capítulo así que será mejor que lo lean primero. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Jajaja, estoy muy tentado a hacer un final con resultados sexuales, créeme que si pero aún queda tiempo para que me decida en qué hacer, no quiero dar esperanzas pero voy a pensarlo… pero ya puedes tener claro que ellas están gozando de lo que les hace el peliverde.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo por comentar.

 **Neopercival:** Jajaja, de verdad que con tu comentario me percaté de que es muy cierto que se parece a una telenovela XD. Hablaré sobre el final al terminar el capítulo, así que estate atento. Y la verdad estoy indeciso de donde poner a Mei, creo que la introduciré a una versión alternativa de esta historia, ya que esta con las chicas de la clase A no tendrá continuación, ya veré que hago con nuestra inventora pelirosa.

 **aFO-82:** Ciertamente Jirou es la que quiere tomar el camino correcto, considerando los sentimientos de Izuku y manteniéndose firme. Con Mina… ¡diablos, señorita! XD, pues como dices ella es la parte de la sensualidad y el deseo, cada una tiene su papel y hay una balanza en el cual cada una forma un equilibrio con las demás, ella por ciertos motivos toma ese papel lujurioso y se esfuerza por plasmarlo por encima de sus sentimientos de amor, y también como dices se contradice en su deseo de "Ser el Mundo de Midoriya" o "Ser solo de Midoriya", es complicado explicarlo pero es una sensación de posesividad hacia él como suyo. Ya las alianzas se están quebrando y formando, pero está claro que esto al final es un todas contra todas, el amor es una guerra de varios bandos. Espero que disfrutes de esta situación que se está volviendo más tensa aun.

 **Anoni1:** He considerado meterla en una versión alternativa de esta historia, en esta de la clase A ya es muy tarde para introducirla y darle la misma relevancia que las demás, no me gusta hacer las cosas a medias y tendría que alargar la historia más de lo necesario así que veremos a Mei posiblemente en una versión alternativa.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Ciertamente ya sus mentes están tergiversando todo para hacerlo parecer correcto, la reacción de Izuku a todo lo que ha ocurrido comenzara a verse de este capítulo en adelante, no dejes de sintonizar XD.

 **ThonyCvs:** Muchas gracias amigo, la verdad solo es que las ideas y las escenas se me vienen a la mente y trato de plasmarlas al instante antes de que las inspiración se vaya, seguramente tú también puedas hacer lo mismo pero a tu propio estilo, cada mente es un mundo. No opino que mi redacción sea tan buena, pero agradezco que te guste y sigas leyendo, espero que disfrutes de lo que queda de historia.

 **marcos01morales:** Jajaja, seguro, seguiré haciendo esta historia hasta finalizarla por completo, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **baraka108:** Jaja, la verdad si no fuera por la conveniencia del guion ya todas hubieran sido violadas en los dormitorios de la clase B XD. Es gracioso que sea la ángel Tsuyu la que sea la doble agente que traicionará a Mina, es irónico y poético, el conflicto entre Momo y Uraraka es más que nada psicológico, si recurren a los golpes entonces todo se iría a la mierda XD.

 **ML203:** Ciertamente ella es la más correcta y acertada del grupo, y mi maldita mente de escritor imparcial está sufriendo para mantenerse así, después de todo en ocasiones la apoyo mucho a ella o a otra pero debo mantener controlado y decidir el final, hablo sobro esto al final del capítulo, echa un vistazo.

 **Archer Emiya:** Ciertamente las cosas se están volviendo intensas, agradezco que valores el trabajo que le doy a esta historia, son muchas horas de escritura las que se resumen en esto. Desconozco de la existencia de ese manga H que recomiendas, no he tenido algún punto de referencia para hacer esta historia más que mi complicada mente, no sé si estar orgulloso de eso o no XD. Que bien que el traje de Gal te haya sorprendido, solo espera los trajes que quedan a ver si estás preparado para ellos. Con respecto a la historia del triángulo amoroso de Izuku, Melissa y Uraraka, ya he plasmado la idea en un boceto base, pero necesito tiempo para mejorarla, revisarla, reescribirla, tener un guion estable, un desarrollo planificado para siquiera publicar el primer capítulo que será el punto de partida, cuando termine esta historia voy a ver si trabajo aquella historia para publicarla.

 **Rojo00258:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, seria ciertamente gracioso que Izuku ya tuviera novia y todas se decepcionan XD, espero disfrutes de lo que queda de historia.

 **Xseyver:** Ciertamente habrá un intervalo de tiempo donde el peliverde no estará ebrio, pero eso ya es algo que me guardaré para más adelante.

 **Guest:** Jaja, el baile de bailarina para Jirou quedaba excelente en mi mente y sin duda creo firmemente que así es. Ciertamente es normal la inquietud de Momo considerando lo que da a entender Mina con lo que le va a hacer al pecoso chico. Yo también siento cierto repelus a los ships más conocidos, pero cuando me surge una idea del Izuchako no puedo evitar escribirla, con lo demás yo también tengo el deseo de hacer un final Harem para hacer a todas felices, pero ya sabrás lo que tengo en mente al final del capítulo. Haha, con respecto a lo que dices de Mina, diría que es una cosa puesta sobre la otra para encubrir lo que siente, ya entenderás de lo que hablo en siguientes capitulos. El papel de Tsuyu lo tengo planeado desde el inicio de la historia, desde el principio quise "descartarla" para hacer de doble agente siendo irónico al todas pensar en ella como la inocente y angelical Tsuyu-chan, la frase le pega mucho a ella: "Lobo vestido con piel de cordero". Con tu duda de las chicas de la clase B, la que haría el rol de Mina seria Setsuna, pero debo aclarar que sus personalidades no serán iguales, después de todo cada chica es diferente y su manera de pensar también, no podrás ni siquiera compararlas las unas a las otras una vez publique la versión de la clase B, me aseguraré de ello XD. Disfruta de este capitulo.

 **Aaron Moreno:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y por supuesto no es una molestia que me recuerdes del One-Shot de San Valentín que me falta por publicar, es que ha habido problemas de inspiración y de tiempo (principalmente de tiempo), pero solo sé un poco más paciente y lo verás publicado.

 **luiscario:** Jaja, demonios debí haberlo pensado antes como una referencia a Matrix, ahora tengo apuntado esa referencia para otra historia XD.

 **Conuk:** Exacto, fue jodida justicia poética que sea NekoDeku quien le dé fin a su creadora. El reto que diste sobre la matryoshka no lo he olvidado, créeme que lo he tenido muy en mente, solo sé un poco más paciente. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, finalmente todas harán lo que debieron hacer al principio, cooperar para derrotar a Mina, se tardaron más de 8 capítulos para eso XD. Ciertamente entristece un poco saber que algo termina, pero algo nuevo comenzara a su tiempo, solo hay que ser pacientes, después de todo se vendrá la versión de las chicas de la clase B y estoy emocionado de trabajar con ellas.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Que bien que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, ciertamente ese loquillo de Izuku es una manzana de la discordia. Siempre me pareció que la más razonable y madura de las seis era Kyouka seguida de Momo, pero esta última me parece más sensible y susceptible a ser influenciada por sus sentimientos, con todo dicho disfrute de este nuevo capítulo que ya tardaba en subir.

 **Mr-chef:** Tus deducciones no están muy lejos de la verdad, más ni yo puedo decirte concretamente lo que va a ocurrir por estar indeciso, tus tres ideas para finales bien podrían suceder o no, ¿ocurrirá?, quien sabe, ni yo lo sé XD. Ya queda poco para saber que desenlace tendrá todo, espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Manly bandana:** Me allegro de que seas tan fiel y devote a Kyouka, esperemos que no cambies de bando al último momento XD.

 **Maytin:** Lamento la reciente ausencia de comedia, es que hay momentos indicados y otros no y quería plasmar la tensión que se estaba construyendo, pero ahora puedo retomar un poco de la comedia en este capítulo así que espero que la disfrutes.

 **Sebas602:** Claro que la continuaré, me alegra de que te parezca increíble, de verdad me esfuerzo mucho en escribirla. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Ciertamente el amor puede sacar lo peor y lo mejor de uno mismo, es inevitable pero sin duda entretenido. Jaja, con respecto al final abierto, evidentemente no haría algo como Stephen King, eso ya es crueldad pura y dura, aunque también tengo interés en escribir finales trágicos para las chicas, siempre está la posibilidad, ¿no es asi?.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ **(POV de Uraraka)**_ \- Punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Te reto a…-** , dialogó de un personaje

 **(¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora)** , pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: A un paso del Fin**_

Regresando a la habitación de Momo nos encontramos con Kyouka acurrucada junto a Izuku utilizando parte de su pecho como almohada mientras que el dormido chico peliverde la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos, cosa que no le desagradaba a la rockera que estaba despierta a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, solo estaba disfrutando el momento con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Mina seguida de Tsuyu que fueron las primeras en llegar y quedarse algo sorprendidas al ver a su amiga acostada junto al muchacho.

 **-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos de esta manera-** , comentó Mina sonriendo picara y juguetona buscando avergonzar a Kyouka al verse descubierta.

Pero Jirou mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se acomodó un poco más junto a Izuku. **-No fastidien por favor, cinco minutos más-** , pidió Kyouka causando que Mina se decepcionara un poco por su reacción.

 **-Kyouka-chan, no es momento para que te duermas con Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amiga con calma mientras se acercaba a la cama para hablarle.

 **-No importa, estoy muy cómoda-** , contestó Kyouka manteniendo su posición y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados rehusándose a abandonar la comodidad que tenía en esos momentos.

 **-¿Está pensando con claridad?, quizás ahora si le esté afectando el alcohol-** , comentó Mina cruzándose de brazos un poco pensativa mientras observaba como su amiga parecía más directa e impulsiva que antes.

 **-Claro que no-** , dijo Jirou que le escuchó y se levantó separándose del peliverde para ver a Mina con el ceño fruncido. **-Solo estaba cómoda al estar acostada con el chico que me gusta, ¿hay algún problema?-** , preguntó Kyouka con un poco de hostilidad dejando algo sorprendidas a sus dos amigas.

Si, ciertamente a lo mejor fue algo brusca con ellas, pero estar inocentemente acostada al lado de él no era un delito, solo quería disfrutar más de esa sensación. En esos momentos le molestaba un poco que fuera la pelirosa quien arruinara su momento pero ya no le quedaba de otra que tranquilizarse.

Mina por su parte retomó su actitud sencilla y juguetona. **-Ninguno para mí, la verdad me gustaría experimentar lo mismo con Midoriya-kun-** , dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente para luego enfocar su atención en el peliverde que dormido buscaba a Jirou para abrazarla, por lo cual ella le dio una almohada con la cual él se quedó tranquilo.

 **-Seguramente le harás algo indebido-** , dijo Momo con serenidad entrando en la habitación seguida de Uraraka y Toru que concordaban con la pelinegra.

 **-Oh vamos chicas, a mí también me gustaría acurrucarme a su lado, no todo tiene que ser sexual, pervertidas-** , les dijo Mina a sus tres amigas de forma juguetona y algo burlona, causando que las tres se sonrojaran y se ofendieran un poco.

 **-¿C-Como te atreves a llamarnos a nosotras pervertidas?-** , preguntó Uraraka nerviosa y algo indignada de que precisamente fuera Mina la que le llamara así.

Ashido se encogió de hombros con inocencia. **-Solo comento que han retado cosas no muy santas y también han realizado parte de esos retos, que yo sepa chicas normales no harían eso-** , comentó ella con sencillez e indiferencia como si ella no tuviera nada que ver, cosa que solo enojó a sus amigas que de verdad estaban por cerrarle la boca con cinta.

Jirou respiró un poco para calmarse y luego se puso de pie de brazos cruzados. **-Dejemos el tema de lado y comencemos esto de una vez-** , dijo Kyouka y el resto estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Toru levantó la caja con los nombres de los trajes. **-Todas ya saben que hacer-** , dijo ella dirigiéndose a Mina, Kyouka, Momo y Uraraka que eran las cuatro jugadoras que quedaban.

Todas se acercaron a su amiga invisible vestida de Midnight y tomaron los papeles con los trajes que llevarían. Luego de eso sucedió una transición mágica en la cual minutos más adelante ya ellas cuatro estaban vestidas.

 **-Oigan, ¿no sienten que el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido?-** , preguntó Mina mirando a sus tres amigas con curiosidad.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Mina-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida por lo que decía la pelirosa.

 **-No sé si es impresión mía, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estoy vestida con el traje que me tocó-** , se explicó Mina algo confusa por el extraño acontecimiento que acaba de sentir y ha sentido las veces en las cuales le tocó cambiarse de traje.

 **-Yo también lo he sentido… es extraño-** , dijo Momo con calma y sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío causado por ese extraño suceso que no tenía alguna explicación.

Toru se acercó a Momo y a Kyouka para señalarles. **-Ahora ustedes van a conjunto-** , comentó ella viendo a sus amigas que estaban vestidas con la pareja de traje de policía y traje de ladrona.

Momo llevaba una camisa corta y pequeña de oficial de policía que descubría su ombligo y estaba algo desabotonado mostrando parte de su escote de forma provocativa, tiene un pantalón negro ajustado resaltando sus esbeltas piernas, un cinturón de cuero con una entrada para una pistola falsa y tiene su cabello suelto mientras lleva una gorra de policía. El lado Sexy de la ley.

Kyouka por su parte lleva una camisa negra de manga larga ajustada a su atractiva figura, también viste de un mini short azul ajustado a su trasero y muslos haciéndole lucir sexy con un aire de peligro, ella tiene un gorro de lana negro en su cabeza y lleva una correa en una de sus piernas donde tiene una pistola falsa. El atractivo del crimen.

Ambas que antes eran aliadas tenían trajes en conjunto, policía y ladrona, curioso que sean papeles tan opuestos para aquellas quienes tienen la misma meta pero sus métodos son diferentes, al parecer las intenciones de detener a Mina y enamorar a Izuku estaban de ambos lados de la justicia.

Jirou se mostró algo incomoda por el comentario de Toru y se cruzó se brazos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Creo que si-** , dijo ella mientras se giraba para darles la espalda.

Momo sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella para colocarle una mano en el hombro. **-No tienes por qué estar tan distante Kyouka-chan, o voy a tener que a-rres-tar-te-** , le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga en tono bromista y sonriendo divertida.

 **-Ja, que graciosa-** , dijo Kyouka sarcásticamente y no muy divertida por la broma de su amiga mientras gira la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro, pero nota un pequeño papel doblado debajo de la mano de Momo. **-¿Qué es esto?-** , le preguntó Jirou a su antigua aliada en voz baja y con seriedad.

Momo se acercó seria para decirle algo en el oído. **-Léelo y lo entenderás, contamos contigo-** , le dijo a su amiga que se mantuvo pensativa durante algunos segundos para luego poner su mano sobre la de Momo para tomar disimuladamente el papel.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Kyouka con calma y Momo sonrió levemente para luego ambas alejarse asegurándose de no verse sospechosas frente a Mina que estaba charlando con Toru.

Uraraka por su parte lleva un traje de coneja playboy que rondas atrás utilizó Toru, claro que por el detalle de que Uraraka es visible podía lucirlo mucho mejor. El traje se ajustaba a su escote, resaltaba su trasero y piernas y sus orejas negras le daban cierto aire adorable a la castaña.

 **-Oye Mina-chan, ¿sabes que sería divertido?-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa alegre captando la atención de su amiga pelirosa.

Mina por su parte vestía de un traje de Mimo, que constaba de una camisa corta, una en realidad corta que revelaba la piel de la zona inferior de sus pechos junto con el resto de su abdomen, también viste de un pantalón corto de tirantes negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas resaltando sus muslos y su sensual cadera, tiene un poco de labial rojo en sus labios, por ultimo ella tiene una boina de mimo sobre su cabeza y tiene guantes blancos en sus manos.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** , preguntó Mina intrigada y sonriendo animada para algo divertido.

 **-Que a partir de ahora actúes como un mimo, tu sabes, sin hablar y haciendo gestos-** , recomendó Uraraka manteniendo su expresión mientras que entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia.

 **-Suena bien, voy a intentarlo lo más que pueda-** , dijo Mina aceptando la idea que bien podía resultar divertida ya que podría hacer mímica, pero se dio cuenta de algo. **-Pero un momento, tengo que retar-** , dijo la Mimo pelirosa mirando a su amiga castaña ya que tendría que hablar en dicho momento y eso sería ahora, pues le tocaba ella ser la primera en retar.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, no queremos que decidas tú de primera-** , le dijo Momo a Ashido con serenidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos abrazando a su matryohska de Izuku.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-** , preguntó Mina confundida por lo que le acaba de decir la oficial Yaoyorozu.

La ladrona Jirou fue la que contestó. **-La anterior ronda también comenzaste tú, no sería justo que comenzaras retando dos veces seguidas-** , argumentó la veterana del crimen con seriedad mientras que las demás le daban la razón menos la angelita Tsuyu que se mantenía neutral como doble agente que era.

La Mimo Ashido se mantuvo pensativa durante unos momentos. **-Mmm… de acuerdo, pero debemos decidir quién comenzará-** , dijo ella con sencillez dejando su libertad para retar primero.

 **-¡Yo decidiré!-** , exclamó Toru alegre, a lo cual Mina hace una reverencia dándole permiso, entonces Hagakure comenzó a apuntar con su mano a sus amigas debatiéndose por cual decidir. **-Yo quiero que comience retando Kyouka-chan-** , dijo la chica vestida de Midnight y la ladrona asintió con la cabeza tranquila.

 **-Genial, en ese caso reto a Momo-chan-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que miraba directamente a la oficial Yaoyorozu que se mantuvo seria. **-Te reto a sentarte sobre el regazo de Midoriya y colocarte una zanahoria de chocolate en los pechos para que lo alimentes de ese modo-** , retó Jirou causando que la peliengra se sonrojara un poco.

 **-M-Me niego a hacerlo-** , se negó Momo cerrando los ojos y manteniendo la calma, cosa que causó sorpresa en Mina únicamente.

Por lo cual la Mimo silenciosamente comenzó a hacerle gestos a la oficial, cosas como imitar a una gallina, hacia un gesto como si estuviera bebiendo una botella de alcohol y termina borracha, también le animaba en silencio a aceptar de forma burlona.

Todas observaban en silencio a su amiga que no podía pronunciar una palabra, a lo cual todas incluyendo a Tsuyu suspiraron aliviadas.

 **-Haaa, es relajante no escuchar las quejas ni las provocaciones de Mina-** , comentó Momo sonriendo levemente ante lo satisfactorio que era no escuchar los comentarios de la pelirosa que se mostró ofendida de manera exagerada mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón.

 **-Sí, agradezco que le haya tocado el traje de Mimo-** , agradeció Uraraka que había planeado muy bien que esto sucediera y así pudieran tomarse un descanso de la voz de su amiga, la cual le escuchó y deprimida cayó al suelo apoyándose de sus manos mientras que mirando al suelo le rodeaba un aura sombría.

En eso Tsuyu se acercó a Momo mientras sostiene una lata de alcohol. **-Bueno, has perdido una vida Momo-chan, Gero-** , le dijo ella a su amiga con calma mientras le ofrecía la lata, a lo cual la oficial aceptó sin problemas y la aceptó para tomársela de golpe y luego lanzar la lata al suelo mientras suspiraba más sonrojada que antes.

 **-El reto lo paso a Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa señalando esta vez a la castaña que se sonrojó levemente avergonzada.

 **-Contigo si encaja mejor ese reto-** , comentó Toru con sinceridad viendo como su amiga que vestía un traje de coneja era la más indicada para tener una zanahoria de chocolate en los pechos.

Uraraka parecía algo tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-A-Acepto, pero… ¿yo también puedo comer un poco?-** , preguntó la castaña mirando a sus amigas que estuvieron intrigadas por ello.

 **-¿Hmm?-** , Kyouka alzó una ceja intrigada mientras que las demás también miraban con curiosidad a Ochako que se mostró un poco más avergonzada.

 **-E-Es que hemos estado utilizando dulces y chocolates y desde hace un buen rato yo quería probar un poco también-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo apenada para que luego tanto ella como Jirou se giraran para ver a Mina, la cual se mostró pensativa y luego de unos segundos hizo una "O" con sus brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza sonriendo.

 **-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no hay problema-** , dijo Momo sonriendo levemente y ante esa vía libre las 6 se acercaron a los bocadillos y dulces para probar un poco.

Uraraka se llevó una bolita de chocolate a la boca para saborearla. **-¡Sabe muy ricooo!-** , exclamó la castaña deleitándose con el dulce sabor del chocolate en su boca.

 **-¿Ya estás preparada, Uraraka-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella que le estaba dando la espalda.

Luego Uraraka se giró a ver a sus amigas apoyando su peso de una pierna mientras que tenía una pequeña zanahoria de chocolate en su mano y le daba un pequeño mordisco a la punta.

 **-¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa y una expresión relajada mientras seguía masticando el chocolate.

Sus amigas le miraban sin emociones al reconocer la clara referencia a cierto conejo famoso, su silencio solo hizo que Uraraka se avergonzara por lo que hizo y se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento, desde pequeña he querido decirlo y pensé que sería gracioso-** , se disculpó apenada a pesar de no ser necesario para luego ir a la cama de Momo donde descansaba su mejor amigo e interés amoroso.

Ochako se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas de él colocando las suyas alrededor de la cadera del chico que permanecía dormido.

Ella respiró un poco para tranquilizarse pero no logró borrar el sonrojo en su rostro, se colocó una zanahoria de chocolate entre los pechos y luego se acercó al oído del muchacho peliverde.

 **-Hola Deku-kun, es hora de comer-** , le susurró Uraraka en el oído y como si fuera una invocación, Izuku abrió los ojos algo somnoliento para levantarse un poco apoyado de sus codos mientras miraba a la castaña arriba suyo.

 **-¿Uraraka-chan?, ¿vas a darme chocolate?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado y sonriendo somnoliento pudiendo percibir el olor a chocolate proviniendo de ella, por lo cual bajó la mirada solo para ver la zanahoria de chocolate que estaba en medio de esos dos malvaviscos de carne.

Uraraka se sonrojó al ver que Izuku miraba el chocolate entre sus pechos, pero logró asentir torpemente con la cabeza. **-S-Si, así que apresúrate y comételo-** , le dijo ella al chico que despertaba atraído por la maravillosa oferta que se le presentaba: comer chocolate, los pechos eran algo secundario que disfrutaría apretar.

Izuku se relamió un poco los labios mientras se levantaba lo suficiente para estar sentado con Uraraka sentada en su regazo.

 **-Itadakimasu-** , dijo el peliverde sonriendo con alegría mientras acercaba su cara al escote de una avergonzada Uraraka que los presionaba entre si y se inclinaba un poco para hacerle más fácil a Izuku el comerse la zanahoria de chocolate.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

D-Debo hacer esto para derrotar a Mina, n-no queda de otra que cumplir este reto, eso lo sé, pero aun así… es muy vergonzoso. Veo como Deku-kun cierra sus ojos y abre la boca mientras acerca su cara a mis pechos, mi corazón late como loco y mi respiración se vuelve un poco acelerada mientras puedo comenzar a sentir la respiración de Deku-kun contra mi piel. E-Esto no es algo que yo debería estar haciendo, vestida de coneja y teniendo una zanahoria de chocolate en mis pechos para dársela a él, es humillante pero aun así debo hacerlo por él.

Finalmente Deku-kun muerde la punta de la zanahoria entre sus dientes para sacarla un poco, causando que yo apriete los labios para evitar sacar un ruido extraño, él termina por morder el trozo de la punta para comérselo sin alejarse mucho de mis pechos y sin dejar de verlos, e-eso me avergüenza mucho más, e-este Deku-kun es un poco pervertido, pero está bien, d-después de todo él también es un chico, s-supongo que no me molesta.

Me toma por sorpresa que él coloca sus manos sobre las mías para presionar aún más mis senos entre sí, y-yo no estoy muy segura de lo que quiere hacer pero retiro mis manos para que él los apriete mientras que yo envuelvo mis manos sobre sus hermosos rizos verdes, c-creo que en esta posición es más fácil para él comerse el chocolate. Deku-kun aprieta un poco sus manos sobre mis pechos y acerca su cara para tomar otro mordisco, yo por mi parte hago mi mejor esfuerzo para contener esos extraños sonidos que me hace producir él.

¿S-Si nos llegamos a casar haremos cosas cómo estás?, s-solo es una pregunta que me hago, bueno… s-si Deku-kun me lo pide no veo razón para no aceptar, d-después de todo no es que esto me esté molestando, en realidad se siente bien. Tener al chico que me gusta tan cerca de mí con sus manos sobre mis pechos y comiendo chocolate de ellos, ciertamente no es tan romántico como yo quisiera pero aun así eso no quita el hecho de que estoy junto a Deku-kun, c-creo que eso es suficiente para mí.

Debo seguir jugando este juego solo para evitar que Mina tenga a Deku-kun para sí misma, no puedo simplemente creer que no va a terminar violándolo después de todo lo que ella ha hecho, sencillamente me aseguraré de que ella no gane, si Momo-chan hablaba en serio entonces supongo que puedo suponer que no hará nada indebido, pero aun así no estoy totalmente dispuesta a dejar que ella gane, pero de cualquier manera un problema a la vez, primero debo completar el plan para derrotar a Mina.

Hago un esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada ante el estímulo que me hace sentir Deku-kun, ya casi está terminándose la zanahoria así que no debe quedar mucho para que esto termine. V-Verle me tranquiliza un poco, no tiene esa mirada intensa y en cambio parece un niño pequeño comiendo un dulce, no puedo evitar sonreír al verle de esa manera, acaricio un poco su cabello y atraigo un poco su cabeza a mis pechos parar que se acabe el chocolate, supongo que no sirve de mucho si no te lo digo directamente, pero… te quiero, Deku-kun.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Izuku le dio el ultimo mordisco a la zanahoria para luego alejar su rostro del escote de la castaña que soltó la cabeza de él para luego posar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para ir empujándole lentamente a la cama para acostarlo.

 **-Muy bien, puedes volver a descansar, Deku-kun-** , le dijo Uraraka al peliverde con una dulce sonrisa mientras que él se resistía un poco pero al minuto ya se encontraba somnoliento nuevamente y volvió a quedarse dormido, dándole libertad a la castaña para bajarse de la cama sin despertarle.

Uraraka al bajarse compartió miradas cómplices con Momo, Toru, Kyouka y por ultimo con Tsuyu para luego respirar un poco y poner una expresión confiada para enfocar su mirada en Mina.

 **-Ahora te reto a ti, Mina-** , dijo Ochako con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la mimo pelirosa que sonrió desafiante mientras que comenzaba a dar breves brinquitos como una boxeadora.

 **-Estoy preparada para todo lo que tengas en mente-** , respondió Mina rompiendo su silencio de Mimo para lo que le tendría preparado su amiga y rival.

 **-Te reto a golpear a Deku-kun-** , retó Uraraka con sencillez y la pelirosa abrió sus ojos en shock.

 **-¡¿Queeee?!-** , exclamó confundida e impactada la mimo mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas por lo que escuchó.

Jirou se había cubierto los oídos por el grito de su amiga. **-Ahora vuelve el ruido** -, dijo ella ya mentalizándose para lo ruidosa que se pondría Mina de nuevo.

 **-¡¿Por qué me retas eso?!-** , le preguntó Mina a Uraraka aun sorprendida por el retó que le dio la castaña.

Momo interviene dando unos pasos hacia adelante. **-No hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba, además en términos simples es un reto muy intenso si lo tenemos en cuenta, por lo cual no está en contra de las reglas-** , argumentó la pelinegra con serenidad mientras que aun abrazaba su muñeco de Izuku.

Uraraka asintió ante lo dicho por Momo. **-Además me refiero a tus mejores golpes, no seas suave con él-** , le dijo Ochako a Mina con calma causando que la pelirosa se quede aún más sorprendida por lo que estaban diciendo ellas.

 **-¡¿Qué les sucede?!, ¡no podría pegarle a Midoriya-kun de esa manera!-** , les exclamó Mina a sus amigas que insistían en que debía golpear al chico.

 **-¿Por qué, Mina-chan?-** , preguntó Toru confundida mientras se acercaba un poco a su amiga.

Mina se tranquilizó un poco para explicarse. **-Él no me ha hecho nada malo, además no me gusta ese tipo de violencia ya que no estamos en un entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo-** , les dijo a las demás para que comprendieran que estaban pidiendo mucho de ella.

Uraraka se llevó un dedo al mentón como si no la entendiera. **-Pero no importa si le golpeas, a Deku-kun no le hará mucho daño, recuerda que es el más fuerte de la escuela por algo-** , contra argumentó la castaña con sencillez y la mimo pelirosa agachó la cabeza.

 **-Lo sé y lo comprendo, pero… no puedo hacerlo-** , respondió Mina algo en conflicto consigo misma pero cediendo ante sus valores, sencillamente no podía aceptar la violencia sin sentido, por mucho que estuvieran en confianza no se atrevería a golpear de esa manera al muchacho que ha sido tan bueno con ella desde que se conocen, si fuera un entrenamiento la cosa seria diferente.

Al oírle, todas disimuladamente sonrieron victoriosas.

 **-Es una lástima-** , dijo Kyouka cruzándose de brazos disfrutando de ver a Mina contra las cuerdas, con esto ella solo quedaría con una vida.

 **-¡P-Pero esperen un momento!, ¡eso es un reto prohibido!, no aceptaré que me quiten una vida solo por eso, en cambio rétame a otra cosa** -, declaró Mina rápidamente y cruzándose de brazos con autoridad ya que no aceptaría perder una vida de esa forma.

 **-Si tú lo dices-** , dijo Uraraka sin verse afectada realmente. **-Te reto a despertar a Deku-kun para comenzar a insultarlo hasta que se enoje-** , retó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa inocente y causando que de nuevo la pelirosa se sorprenda.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios sucede con tu mente, Uraraka-chan!?-** , preguntó Mina impactada ante el tipo de retos que le estaba diciendo su amiga que normalmente no estaría a favor de eso.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿es más sencillo que el anterior?-** , preguntó Uraraka inocentemente y sin comprender la sorpresa de la pelirosa.

 **-No puedo insultar a Midoriya, y-ya les dije que él no me ha hecho nada malo como para merecerlo, además puede que por estar confundido de verdad piense que lo odio o algo así-** , se explicó Ashido con un poco de vergüenza pero segura de su posición, sencillamente no quería hacer sentir mal al peliverde.

 **-¿Y no es así?-** , preguntó Momo con seriedad causando que Mina se voltee a verla.

 **-No digan eso ni en broma, es imposible que odie a Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Mina a la pelinegra con seriedad por haber si quiera insinuado que ella odiaba al rollo de canela.

 **-Pues no parece que le tengas mucho aprecio si tenías planeado abusar de él cuando está indefenso-** , comentó Kyouka con indiferencia pero se oía como un reproche a la pelirosa que se echó un poco para atrás al escucharle.

 **-E-Eso es complicado, n-no es como ustedes piensan-** , les dijo Mina un poco intimidada y sobándose un brazo sin saber exactamente cómo explicarse.

 **-Además creaste un juego en el que lo tratas como a un objeto al cual ganar, eso no me parece tenerle mucha consideración-** , dijo esta vez Uraraka con seriedad y causando que la mimo agachara un poco la cabeza.

 **-N-No lo entienden-** , decía Mina sin tener algo con lo cual negar lo que decían, pero tenían razón, no parecía que ella de verdad tuviera alguna consideración por Izuku que nunca había sido cruel con ella.

 **-Le das muchas vueltas al asunto, solo insúltale así como lo haces con Mineta-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con tranquilidad y suspirando mientras cierra los ojos.

 **-Ustedes saben que Mineta se merece todo lo que le digo, pero la diferencia entre Mineta y Midoriya-kun es como la del noche y el día-** , les dijo Ashido a todas mientras alzaba la cabeza para luego sonrojarse un poco. **-Sencillamente Midoriya-kun es un adorable y lindo rollo de canela que no merece que le hable de esa manera-** , agregó la chica algo apenada sintiéndose un poco extraña en su interior, ella conocía muy bien esa sensación.

 **-¿Entonces qué harás, Mina-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga y rival que parecía indecisa en qué hacer.

Mina suspiró derrotada mientras agachaba la cabeza. **-Me rindo-** , dijo causando que tanto la castaña como las demás sonrieran disimuladamente.

 **-¿Ya no hay ninguna queja?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga pelirosa que negó con la cabeza.

 **-No, ya esta fue mi segunda oportunidad y también la rechacé, así que no hay de otra-** , contestó Mina mientras se acercaba para tomar una lata de alcohol para bebérsela de golpe frente a las demás que veían enorgullecidas como la mimo estaba perdiendo una vida.

Al terminar Mina lanzó la lata a un lado y les sonrió a sus amigas. **-Felicidades chicas, ahora solo tengo una sola vida-** , les felicitó mientras levantaba un dedo pulgar, pero luego les miró algo molesta y sonriendo de lado. **-Pero que sepan que no las perdonaré si vuelven a darme unos retos así, ¿entendido?-** , dijo ella en forma de amenaza, por lo cual Uraraka, Momo y Kyouka asintieron con calma.

Concretamente Momo, Uraraka y Toru se miraron mutuamente con miradas cómplices recordando su conversación antes de comenzar la ronda.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace varios minutos antes de comenzar la novena ronda, Momo estaba hablando con Uraraka y Toru en la habitación de esta última. Todas sentadas en la cama mientras acababan de terminar de escuchar el plan que les propuso la Yaoyorozu.

 **-Entonces déjame resumir, tu plan es básicamente que Toru-chan decida el inicio de la ronda para que Kyouka-chan la comience retándote-** , decía Uraraka algo extrañada y perdida mirando a Momo que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-¿Cómo tienes planeado que ella colabore con nosotras?, ya nos contaste que dejaron de ser aliadas-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga pelinegra que con sus propias palabras les había dicho que su alianza con Kyouka terminó.

 **-Le daré un papel que resumirá el plan completo, estoy segura de que ayudará dado que es para quitarle una vida a Mina-** , aseguró Momo con calma y confianza sabiendo que su mejor amiga aceptaría colaborar con el plan.

 **-Entonces ella te retará y tú te negarás-** , completó Uraraka entendiendo por lo que antes les contó la Yaoyorozu sobre el plan.

 **-¿Por qué estás decidida a perder una vida?, quedarás con solo una-** , le interrogó Toru algo confundida ya que no entendía por qué Momo que tenía dos vidas se sacrificaría para tener solo una.

 **-Lo sé, pero no me importa, estoy demostrando que con tal de vencer a Mina estoy dispuesta a perder-** , respondió Momo con seguridad y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para luego mirar directamente en Uraraka.

 **-Aun si quieres que confié en ti no estoy del todo segura de si dices la verdad de que no quieres ganar-** , dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos y mirando con algo de desconfianza a Momo.

 **-No necesito ganar este juego para poder enamorar a Izuku-kun, pero si para que Mina no lo obtenga debo ganar entonces que así sea-** , declaró la vicepresidenta de la clase con determinación en su mirada, una con la cual Uraraka se sintió identificada.

 **-Lo mismo pienso yo-** , dijo Ochako con la misma determinación en su rostro notando como las palabras de la pelinegra eran sinceras.

 **-Entonces no hay problema en que colaboremos, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Momo con una leve sonrisa buscando una respuesta favorable, ya que ella por sí sola no podría llevar el plan a cabo.

 **-Supongo que si-** , contestó Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga para luego ambas asentir con la cabeza, después de todo ambas tenían la misma prioridad: evitar que Mina ganara a Izuku.

 **-Tengo una duda-** , dijo Toru levantando una mano y captando la atención de ambas chicas. **-Si lo que dices es cierto y Kyouka-chan coopera con nosotras entonces luego de que rechaces su reto le tocará a Uraraka-chan, entonces ella lo cumple y le toca retar a Mina-chan, ¿Qué se supone que le va a retar?, recuerda que es Mina-chan de la que hablamos-** , decía Toru dirigiéndose a Momo ya que aún quedaba el detalle de saber qué reto era incapaz de hacer Mina.

 **-Yo también tengo esa misma duda-** , dijo Uraraka con la misma duda que su amiga invisible mientras que ambas ponían su atención sobre Momo que era la que había formulado el plan.

Momo sonrió levemente confiada. **-Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que tendremos un poco de ayuda con eso-** , dijo la pelinegra recordando su observación de que Tsuyu podía estar aliada con la pelirosa, podía confiar en que la peliverde no perdió el camino y estaría dispuesta a ayudarles, solo tenía que confiar en ella.

 **-Hay algo que he querido decir antes-** , dijo Uraraka captando la atención de Momo. **–Sé que yo fui la que te retó a que lo tuvieras contigo todo el juego, ¿pero podrías dejar de abrazar a esa matryohska de Deku-kun?-** , le pidió la castaña a su amiga esperando que dejara de tenerlo todo el tiempo entre sus brazos, eso la ponía un poco celosa.

 **-No, me encariñé con él, de todos modos cuando todo termine puede que te cree uno también-** , dijo Momo con firmeza pero sonando amable con su amiga que sonrió feliz por ello, claro que la vicepresidenta omitió el hecho de que lo crearía más pequeño.

 **-¡Yo también quiero uno!-** , exclamó Toru emocionada y causó que tanto Uraraka como Momo sonrieran divertidas.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Luego Uraraka y Tsuyu se miraron mutuamente sin ser observadas por Mina que estaba sentándose en el suelo junto con Momo, Kyouka y Toru.

* * *

 _ ***Otro Flashback***_

En ese momento ya Uraraka, Momo, Kyouka y Mina habían elegido sus trajes para la novena ronda y se estaban cambiando, cada una se desvestía y se vestía con el siguiente traje a un ritmo diferente, por lo cual no estaban tan enfocadas en las otras.

Toru conversaba relajada con Jirou y Mina que se vestían con sus trajes de Mimo y ladrona respectivamente. Momo en una esquina de su habitación estaba teniendo dificultades para colocarse la camisa corta de oficial. Tsuyu por su parte se acercó disimuladamente a Uraraka que se estaba terminando de colocar su traje de coneja en la zona del escote y se comenzó a poner los guantes.

La chica rana disfrazada de ángel se acercó al oído de su amiga castaña para hablarle en voz baja. **-Uraraka-chan, debo decirte algo-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Uraraka que alzó una ceja intrigada.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka también en voz baja para oír a su amiga.

Asui mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos para luego responder. **-Los retos que a Mina-chan no le gustará hacer-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma y con una pequeña inquietud de que Mina le descubriera traicionándola, pero la peliverde ya se decidió.

Ochako se puso seria al escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga. **-Entonces es cierto… estabas aliada a Mina-** , dijo ella recordando lo que les había dicho Momo a ella y a Toru antes de llegar a la habitación, que debían esperar que Tsuyu fuera a decirles algo ya que estaba aliada con Mina.

 **-Debí hacerlo, además fue útil para obtener esta información-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma para excusarse un poco ya que en cierta medida tenía planeado seguir fiel a la pelirosa para obtener a Izuku, pero al ver la oportunidad de poder detener a Mina decidió darle apoyo a las demás.

 **-Dime los retos, por favor-** , le pidió Uraraka a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y Tsuyu asintió con la cabeza para proceder a susurrarle en el oído lo que había logrado obtener de Mina.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Y el esfuerzo en conjunto de las cinco finalmente les había llevado a orillar a Mina a tener solamente una vida, es como si finalmente luego de tantas rondas hayan colaborado todas juntas para lograr lo que debieron haber hecho en un principio.

 **(¡Lo hicimos!)** , pensaron las cinco involucradas confiadas y victoriosas al ver que casi quedaba nada para dejar a Mina sin oportunidad de tener al peliverde.

 **-Ahora retaré yo, por lo menos déjenme hacerlo por consuelo-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas con tranquilidad y con las manos sobre su regazo.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Uraraka sin en realidad importarle el darle esa oportunidad para retar, total solo quedaba Kyouka por ser retada.

 **-No me queda de otra que retar a Kyouka-chan-** , dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a ver a su amiga ladrona. **-Te reto a introducir tus jacks cubiertos de miel dentro de la boca de Deku-kun durante 4 minutos-** , retó la pelirosa con una burlona sonrisa que sonrojó un poco a la rockera de la clase.

 **-E-Eso si es algo extraño-** , dijo Kyouka avergonzándose un poco por el reto que le había dicho Mina.

 **-¿Lo harás?-** , le preguntó Ashido con un tono juguetón, a lo cual Jirou se arma de valor para asentir.

 **-Claro, no es mucho en comparación con lo que he hecho antes-** , dijo Kyouka con seriedad y luego Tsuyu le pasa un frasco de miel el cual destapó con calma para luego estirar sus jacks lentamente hasta sumergirlos un poco. **-E-Esta fría-** , se quejó ella estremeciéndose un poco al sentir la dulce miel cubriendo sus jacks.

 **-No te quejes-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga.

 **-Prueba tú a ponerte miel en la oreja-** , le respondió Kyouka algo enojada y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Después Jirou sacó sus lóbulos de la miel para proceder a ponerse de pie, se acercó a la cama para subirse encima y se ubicó sobre el dormido Izuku que dormía boca arriba pacíficamente pero manteniendo un rubor en sus pecosas mejillas por el alcohol.

Kyouka se quedó un poco embelesada al verle dormir, pero se concentró y le sonrió levemente. **-Midoriya, despierta dormilón-** , le dijo Jirou al dormido peliverde mientras que acercaba su mano a su rostro para pellizcarle la nariz y cortar su respiración, causando que a los segundos ya estuviera despertando el chico ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Izuku abrió los ojos algo adormilado. **-¿Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó el chico fijándose en la chica que estaba encima de él.

 **-T-Te voy a dar un poco de miel, p-por favor abre la boca y solo lame, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Kyouka al muchacho con algo de pena mientras le mostraba sus jacks cubiertos del dulce que llegó a la nariz del chico que sonrió atontado.

 **-De acuerdo~-** , aceptó Izuku sonriendo infantil, cosa que no le inspiró mucha confianza a Jirou.

 **-H-Hablo en serio, no toques alguna parte de mi cuerpo ni me beses de repente-** , le dijo ella a él con algo de firmeza ya que no quería sorpresas, por lo menos no en ese momento ni frente a sus amigas, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento alegre del chico. **-Muy bien, t-trata de ser suave-** , dijo Kyouka tímidamente y cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras descendía sus jacks a la boca del chico.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

Dios, juro que nunca pensé que iba a pasar por algo como esto, tener que estar encima de Midoriya de esta manera y él apunto de saborear la miel que está sobre mis jacks, sencillamente esto es algo que no tuve ni en mis sueños más locos y ahora está sucediendo. V-Vale que ahora puedo admitir que me gusta, p-pero aun así esto es ir un poco lejos, a-algo como esto solo pasaría en el s-s-sexo, p-pero aquí estoy ahora, con él apunto de tocar con su lengua mis lóbulos.

 **-Ngh!-** , ese extraño sonido se me escapa al sentir como él pasa su lengua por mis jacks para saborearlos con cierto disfrute en su tono.

Abro ligeramente mis ojos para ver su rostro y no puedo evitar quedarme algo prendada al ver como su mueve sensualmente su lengua debajo de mí, no sé si en realidad mueve su lengua de forma sensual, pero a mis ojos es de esa manera, es la única explicación posible para que él me parezca tan sexy y provocativo en este momento. C-Contrólate Kyouka, n-no debes dejarte afectar por eso, n-no se ve sexy mientras lame tus lóbulos ni tampoco te hace sentir bien su cálido tacto sobre tu piel.

Ugh, ¿a quién coño quiero engañar?, me parece sexy y lindo mientras más lo veo lamiendo mis jacks, por un lado puede parecer un pequeño niño pecoso probando un dulce que le gusta, pero por el otro lado está un atractivo y joven hombre que mueve su lengua como si me estuviera invitando a probarla… s-si de verdad le parece bien entonces supongo que… NO!, ¡no tengo que pensar así!, soy una chica racional, es evidente que esa no es su intención, solo está probando la miel, no quiere besarme.

Sé que le dije que no me tocara ni me besara, pero podría desobedecerme si quiere, n-no es que yo me fuera a molestar con él por eso, e-es libre de hacerlo y solo le regañaría un poco… vamos, deja de lamer mis lóbulos y por lo menos trata de besarme, antes lo hiciste, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces ahora?, oh cierto, por mi culpa. Rayos, si tan solo pensara bien en las cosas antes de decirlas, quizás si no le hubiera negado eso ahora me estaría besando tan apasionadamente como antes.

Mi respiración se vuelve arrítmica y siento en calor de mi cuerpo aumentar ante el estímulo que él me proporciona en los lóbulos causando que me estremezca sin poder evitarlo. ¿P-Por qué le es tan sencillo el hacerme esto?, no me está tocando con sus manos y solo está terminando de lamer la miel en mis jacks, ¿entonces por qué es que Midoriya es tan habilidoso para hacerme sentir de esta manera?, necesitada de tan solo un poco más de él, ¿tan excitada estoy?, mierda, no esperaba que fuera a caer tan enamorada de este chico, a-aunque tampoco es que me desagrade.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

El tiempo terminó y Jirou procedió a retraer sus lóbulos dejando complacido a Izuku que se relamía los labios mientras que ella respiraba algo jadeante con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-A… A pesar de que no tocaste mi cuerpo, ¿p-por qué estoy así?-** , preguntó ella mirando con cierta calentura al muchacho debajo de ella que le sonreía inocentemente.

 **-Kyouka-chan sabe muy bien, quisiera probar un poco más-** , dijo Izuku hablando alegre y sincero causando que la chica se avergonzara un poco y recobrara un poco de su razonamiento.

 **-N-No juegues con tu suerte-** , le dijo Kyouka al chico mientras desviaba la mirada apenada aun manteniéndose encima de él que sonrió divertido para levantarse un poco y acercar su rostro al de ella.

 **-Estas toda rojita Kyouka-chan, te ves muy lin-da~-** , le halagó el peliverde sonriendo amablemente para luego darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a Jirou que se mostró algo sorprendida mientras que su rostro se volvía más rojo.

 **-T-Tonto-** , dijo ella desviando la mirada para que no le vean la cara, más que nada para que nadie viera la sonrisa tonta que se había dibujado en sus labios.

Se quitó de encima de Izuku y este bostezó con sueño para volver a retomar su siesta, pero parecía que le dolía la cabeza pero este detalle pasó inadvertido por las chicas que ya se encontraban viéndose en círculo.

 **-Ahora ya finalizamos con la novena ronda, de verdad todo se está sintiendo más corto que al principio-** , comentó Mina con calma pensando en lo corto que parecían durar las rondas en comparación al principio del juego.

Jirou se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados. **-Es lo normal, ya Tsuyu-chan y Toru-chan salieron del juego, entonces si dos de las cuatro que quedamos se niegan a un reto entonces solo quedan 2 que si lo hacen-** , dijo Kyouka con tranquilidad dando a entender lo obvio.

Claramente a medida que avanzara el juego y las jugadoras fueran saliendo, las rondas serían más cortas que al principio.

 **-Aun así era más entretenido al principio cuando participábamos todas-** , dijo Mina con una amigable sonrisa viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Era inevitable que el juego avanzara y se llegara eventualmente a nuestro estado actual-** , opinó Momo con serenidad desde su lugar mientras abrazaba aun al muñeco de Izuku que estaba entre sus brazos.

Uraraka asintió de acuerdo por lo dicho por la pelinegra. **-Es cierto, además ya en cuestión de rondas alguien más puede ser eliminada y nos acercaremos más al final-** , dijo la castaña ya a la espera de que ese juego fuera a llegar a su fin.

 **-Pero para eso aún queda tiempo, no hay que apresurarnos, podemos entretenernos por un buen rato-** , le dijo Mina alegre y ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-No te comprendo Mina-chan, ¿quieres ganar a Midoriya o quieres seguir jugando?-** , le preguntó Toru a su amiga con curiosidad ya que de verdad le estaba comenzando a confundir con sus intenciones.

 **-Evidentemente quiero a Midoriya-kun, pero me estoy divirtiendo con ustedes, mentiría si dijera que quiero terminar con todo esto-** , dijo Mina hablando honestamente y sonriéndole a sus cinco amigas con diversión. **-Es divertido que se formaran bandos y esas cosas, fuera de que haya algo de tensión entre nosotras yo creo que la verdad ha sido divertido-** , agregó ella y las demás pudieron ver que no mentía, de verdad estaba divirtiéndose de poder pasar el rato con ellas de esa forma.

 **-C-Chicas-** , dijo Izuku levantándose adolorido de la cama quedando sentado al borde de esta mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

 **-¿Qué te sucede, Midoriya-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu al chico con un poco de preocupación mientras se acercaba a él.

 **-¿Tsuyu-chan?-** , preguntó el chico algo confundido abriendo un ojo para ver a la chica rana. **-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua, por favor?-** , preguntó él amablemente a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cabeza, a lo cual ella toma una botella de agua que se trajo antes de venir a la habitación.

 **-Aquí tienes-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma mientras que se la ofrecía al chico que le sonrió agradecido.

 **-Gracias-** , agradeció Izuku para luego desesperadamente beberse de golpe todo el contenido de la botella como si no hubiera bebido nada en todo el día.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Toru al chico que seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero me duele mucho la cabeza-** , decía el peliverde sonando más fluido y consciente como si su anterior faceta inocente y atontada por el alcohol haya desaparecido.

 **-¿N-No les parece que habla más normal que antes?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a sus amigas algo nerviosa y sonrojada al escuchar a su amigo hablar como normalmente lo hacía.

Las demás se pusieron un poco nerviosas ante la mera idea de que ya estuviera consciente. Pero concretamente el chico se puso de pie de la cama algo mareado sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza.

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de ellas que le observaron comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. **-Me voy a mi habitación-** , agregó él causando sorpresa en ellas que se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observando como él con dificultad trataba de abrir la puerta.

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** , preguntaron todas al salir de su sorpresa para luego ir rápidamente con el peliverde para sujetarle entre todas y sentarlo de nuevo en el borde de la cama para que no se fuera.

 **-N-No tienes que irte si no quieres, Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Mina al peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa haciéndole gestos para que se quedara sentado.

 **-¿De qué hablas, Ashido-san?, esta es la habitación de…-** , decía el chico algo confundido para luego quedarse viendo el lugar que le rodeaba. **-¿De quién es esta habitación?... ah, la de Momo-san-** , se respondió él mismo al lograr identificar la habitación de su amiga en el cual ha madrugado en sus charlas sobre literatura.

 **-Pareces desorientado-** , comentó Kyouka mostrándose preocupada por el chico que parecía estar sufriendo.

 **-M-Me duele mucho la cabeza, las cosas están un poco borrosas-** , decía Izuku llevándose una mano a la cara donde abrió un ojo entre los dedos mientras cerraba el otro con fuerza, de verdad sus mareos le dificultaban en cierta medida su visión.

 **-¿S-Será que el efecto del alcohol ya se le pasó?-** , preguntó Mina algo nerviosa ante la idea de que quizás, solo quizás sea el caso de que Izuku esté experimentando un tipo de resaca.

 **-¿Q-Qué es lo último que recuerdas, I-Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo al chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y ocultando al matryohska de él detrás de su espalda para que no lo viera.

 **-¿P-Por qué me llamas de esa manera, Momo-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga mirándole algo confundido ya que ella antes no le llamaba por su nombre.

 **-P-Por nada en especial-** , respondió Momo tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de mostrarse calmada, pero le era muy difícil al tener al chico que le gusta consciente delante suyo.

 **-¿P-Por qué están vestidas de esa manera?-** , les preguntó el chico algo nervioso y sonrojado mientras toleraba el dolor en su cabeza, causando que las chicas se vieran así mismas confundidas para luego apenarse al percatarse de que estaban vestidas con esos disfraces al frente del chico, por lo cual varias se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron por la vergüenza de ser observadas por él.

 **-E-Eso es lo de menos, ¿q-qué es lo último que recuerdas?-** , le preguntó Toru al chico sonando nerviosa y desesperada por evadir responder a esa pregunta de él.

 **-L-Lo último que recuerdo-** , dijo el chico agarrándose la cabeza adolorido mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de recordar mientras era observado por las seis chicas que estaban tensas a la expectativa de su respuesta. **-El sabor de la Miel-** , dijo él causando que Toru y Kyouka se tensaran al haber hecho retos con miel, luego Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido **-Jirou-san-** , dijo para luego enfocar su vista perplejo en la mencionada que desvió la mirada avergonzada y frunciendo el ceño. **-Y-Yo… hice eso con… Jirou-san-** , decía impactado y sonrojándose mucho.

 **-N-No tienes que decirlo-** , le dijo Kyouka al chico con un poco de vergüenza para que dejara de pensar en lo que ella hizo, después de todo no estaba mentalmente preparada para que él si quiera supiera sobre lo que han hecho.

 **-Un momento-** , dijo Izuku cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos tratando de recodar aún más, recordando lo que ha estado haciendo. **-¡Ngh!-** , se quejó adolorido con las manos sobre su cabeza, llegando a preocupar aún más a las chicas.

 **-¡Deku-kun!, ¿estás bien?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al peliverde con preocupación y las demás se encontraban igual que ella mientras estaban a su alrededor esperando que él no estuviera en peligro.

 **-Por favor déjenme solo, t-tengo mucho en lo que pensar-** , les dijo Izuku logrando ponerse de pie con dificultad mientras se tambalea un poco por los mareos y el dolor de cabeza apenas le permite estar de pie.

 **-¿C-Cuanto recuerdas?-** , le preguntó Mina al chico esta vez queriendo asegurarse de cuanto exactamente es lo que él recuerda, pues dependiendo de la respuesta podrían de decirle una pequeña mentira con la cual podrían librarse de su enojo al saber que era el premio de un juego.

 **-Lo suficiente-** , respondió Izuku con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas que provocó que las seis chicas se quedaran sin palabras por unos momentos.

 **-¿I-Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo algo perpleja de que él de verdad recordara tanto como parecía, si recordaba los retos, su escape al dormitorio de la clase B, si de verdad recordaba todo entonces estarían en un aprieto.

 **-Y-Yo… quiero beber agua, m-mi garganta quema, me duele la cabeza-** , se quejaba el chico incómodo y adolorido por la sequedad de su garganta que le estaba atormentando en conjunto con las insensatez olas de dolor que someten su cabeza.

 **-Si quieres puedes acostarte y nosotras te traemos agua-** , ofreció Toru al muchacho con preocupación para que dejara de esforzarse, la verdad no quería verle sufriendo.

 **-N-No…-** , negó Izuku adolorido pero logrando caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. **-No quiero descansar frente a ustedes-** , agregó él causando que las seis chicas sintieran un dolor en sus corazones al escucharle. **–N-No puedo hacerlo-** , continuó el peliverde logrando llegar a la salida pero tuvo que apoyarse de una pared para no caerse.

 **-¿P-Por qué, Midoriya-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu al chico mientras que tanto ella como el resto esperaban que él no estuviera tan enojado y que fuera por otro motivo por el cual no quería estar con ellas.

Él chico con dificultad logró colocar una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta mientras que su expresión reflejaba culpa. **-Porque yo… l-lo siento mucho-** , se disculpó Izuku cerrando los ojos mientras que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y él caía de rodillas con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntaron las chicas confundidas por la disculpa del muchacho pero luego se acercaron lentamente a él que no se movía ni hablaba y solo parecía respirar.

Uraraka se arrodilló a su lado y le observó la cara. **-¿Está… dormido?-** , preguntó Ochako confundida de que él se haya quedado dormido de un momento a otro.

 **-Seguramente se mareó y se desmayó, no pudo seguir consciente por más tiempo-** , opinó Kyouka con preocupación plasmada en su mirada puesta sobre el peliverde que hasta hace unos momentos no toleraba el dolor en su cabeza.

 **-¿Entonces creen que vaya a seguir atontado?-** , le preguntó Toru a las demás con intriga, pues estaba la posibilidad de que quizás no estuviera del todo sobrio.

 **-No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura-** , dijo Mina de brazos cruzados y con una expresión afligida en su rostro. **-Él no nos quería cerca-** , dijo ella reabriendo la herida que causaron las palabras del chico en cada una de ellas, pues ese simple hecho era doloroso de aceptar ya sea por el motivo que tuviera el peliverde.

 **-Es entendible-** , dijo Momo calmada pero aun así se notaba la tristeza en su expresión mientras abrazaba un poco más al muñeco de Izuku entre sus brazos.

 **-Cierto, esperábamos algo como esto, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu agachando su cabeza y sobándose un brazo sin poder evitar sentirse herida y triste.

 **-Pienso igual, pero aun así…-** , decía Uraraka en el mismo estado que las demás para luego llevarse una mano al corazón mientras hacia una mueca de tristeza. **-Aun así no me gusta-** , agregó sintiendo algo importante dentro de sí estrujarse, era un dolor difícil de describir.

Todas se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio por todo un minuto. Ninguna tenía nada que decir en esos momentos por estar tan ocupadas centradas en sus propios pensamientos, pero era inevitable que fuera una la que rompiera ese silencio.

 **-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** , les preguntó Toru a sus amigas buscando saber qué es lo que debían hacer en ese momento.

Momo hizo un esfuerzo para retomar la compostura y ponerse seria. **-Vamos a llevarlo de nuevo a la cama-** , respondió la pelinegra causando un poco de sorpresa en las demás.

 **-Pero escuchaste lo que dijo, quería irse a su habitación-** , le dijo Kyouka a su amiga sin comprender la lógica que ella emplea al proponer eso.

 **-En el estado en el que está no es seguro que lo dejemos sin vigilancia, si sigue afectado por el alcohol entonces puede que se escape y vuelva a hacer un desastre, no podemos permitirlo-** , dijo Momo no solo hablando por su genuina preocupación por el peliverde, sino como vicepresidenta de la clase que tenía que evitar que él hiciera más daño del que ya hizo.

 **-Gero, Opino igual que Momo-chan, si se despierta y necesita algo se lo podemos dar, de esa manera no tendrá que forzarse-** , apoyó Tsuyu con tranquilidad estando de acuerdo con su amiga que ciertamente tenía razón en que debían mantenerlo vigilado.

 **-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no quiere estar con nosotras-** , dijo Mina aun algo decaída y agachado un poco su cabeza, pero luego siente una mano sobre su hombro y se gira para ver que es Jirou que le miraba con firmeza.

 **-Si se despierta tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos de frente, es comprensible que esté molesto y tendremos que escuchar lo que nos tenga que decir-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con seriedad dado que debían hacerse responsables por sus acciones.

 **-No me siento tan preparada como creí que estaría-** , comentó Uraraka un poco triste y sintiéndose incomoda por ese dolor que no dejaba tranquilo su corazón.

 **-T-Todas seguramente estaremos avergonzadas pero ya lidiaremos con eso cuando él recupere la conciencia-** , dijo Toru sobándose un brazo algo decaída para luego entre todas levantar al chico que perdió su gravedad por el Quirk de la castaña y lo llevaron a la cama donde lo acostaron.

Nuevamente todas se quedaron en silencio observándole descansar en la cama de Momo, ya no estaba tan notable el sonrojo provocado por el alcohol en sus pecosas mejillas, tampoco parecía descansar plácidamente ya que en ciertos momentos hacia muecas de dolor, seguramente por punzadas de este mismo que sentía en su cabeza.

 **-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu apartando la mirada del chico para ver a sus amigas.

 **-Deberíamos esperar hasta que despierte-** , propuso Momo con calma y sin despegar la vista de Izuku, ya era suficiente, debían de esperar hasta que despertara para afrontar la consecuencia de sus acciones.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio mirando con seriedad al peliverde, parecía pensar en algo muy profundamente. A los segundos llegó a una idea e inhaló y exhaló aire preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir, sabría la imagen que tendrían todas de ella pero debía apegarse a su papel, así como lo ha hecho desde el principio y así como ha estado haciendo durante todo el juego.

 **-O podríamos realizar una última ronda-** , dijo Mina en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que las demás le oyeran y se voltearan a verle.

 **-¿Qué?, por favor dime que no dijiste lo que oí-** le decía Uraraka a su amiga con un poco de incredulidad y seriedad ya que de verdad no podía creer que ella haya propuesto eso.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para luego formar una sonrisa animada en su rostro. **-Simplemente piénsenlo, a nosotras cuatro nos queda solo una vida, no está de más tener la última ronda antes de que él se despierte del todo para que se moleste con nosotras-** , les dijo Ashido a las demás mientras caminaba entre ellas para convencerles.

 **-Es sencillamente la peor idea que he oído solo superada por la idea de crear este juego-** , comentó Kyouka con seriedad y viendo de reojo a su amiga que no ha parado de decir tonterías desde que comenzaron el juego, como si fuera más impulsiva de lo normal.

 **-No tenemos motivos para ceder por tus palabras, ya Izuku-kun se está recuperando y no queda nada que puedas hacerle, ya no hay motivo para seguir jugando-** , argumentó Momo con serenidad y mostrándose firme en su posición, después de todo ya Mina no podría hacer lo que quisiera con el peliverde, en cierto sentido todas lograron su objetivo.

 **-Eso puede ser cierto, pero…-** , decía Mina con un poco de burla para luego colocarse detrás de la pelinegra para ponerle ambas manos en los hombros. **-Solo piensen un segundo, si el ultimo reto que hacen con él de verdad le gusta, puede ser el caso de que no se moleste tanto con ustedes, o mejor aún, que llegue a enamorarse de alguna-** , les decía ella a las demás de manera tentadora como si fuese una serpiente astuta que podría ver a través de las intenciones de ellas que se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en las palabras de Mina que prosiguió mientras caminaba hacia Toru. **-Midoriya-kun es un hombre después de todo, no sería extraño que pueda caer bajo los encantos de alguna de nosotras-** , agregó ella cerrando los ojos con sencillez sabiendo que sus palabras afectaban a sus amigas.

 **-P-Pero eso sigue sin ser correcto, además nadie ganará de todos modos-** , tartamudeó Toru algo nerviosa y apenada mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus manos ante la idea de que ellas cuatro le hicieran algo más al chico.

Mina negó divertida con la cabeza para luego colocar sus manos sobre su cintura. **-Esto ya no se trata de ganar el juego, no podría haber una ganadora con este repentino cambio de acontecimientos, pero esta última ronda puede ser la chance final para pescar la atención de Midoriya-kun-** , les decía a las demás que seguro estaban recapacitando sobre sus palabras, por lo cual les tendió la mano a manera de invitación. **-Entonces, ¿Qué me dicen?, ¿una última ronda?-** , les preguntó Ashido a sus amigas con una sonrisa mordaz y astuta invitándoles a ser cómplices de su idea.

Jirou se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos para luego cruzarse de brazos. **-Yo me niego, no me voy a dejar engañar por tus palabras-** , respondió Kyouka de forma cortante aferrándose a sus valores que sencillamente le decían que debía detenerse, si jugar ya no tenía sentido para detener a Mina entonces su papel había concluido.

 **-Eso es muy cruel, Kyouka-chan-** , dijo Mina sin en realidad estar ofendida para luego plantar su mirada sobre Momo y Uraraka que estaban pensativas. **-De cualquier manera, Momo-chan, Uraraka-chan, ahora les toca a ustedes decidir-** , les dijo a ellas dos que sin duda eran peces gordos en el juego tomando en cuenta la tensión que había entre ambas a medida que pasaban las rondas.

Ambas chicas se quedan varios segundos pensando y se miran de reojo con cierta desconfianza en lo que la otra decidirá, si la otra acepta jugar dejaría en claro que si tenia motivos para enamorar a Izuku, algo que no permitirían y se interpondrían en su camino ya que después de todo seguían batallando por el amor del chico.

Ciertamente habían logrado deshacerse del peligro que representaba Mina en caso de que ganara el juego, pero ahora estaba el inconveniente de quien sería la que enamoraría al chico peliverde, claro que esta última ronda solo era una medida desesperada para apelar al lado amable de él, pero para cada una era una oportunidad para enamorarlo y por claros motivos cada una debía luchar por su amor aun si debían interponerse en el camino de la otra.

El amor no es un simple juego, el amor es una guerra, hay perdedores y hay ganadores y ninguna estaba dispuesta a ser la perdedora. Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, y esto era una guerra por el amor de Izuku.

 **-Acepto-** , dijeron Momo y Uraraka al mismo tiempo con seriedad en sus rostros mientras se sonreían con cierta malicia hacia la otra.

Se conocían demasiado bien, podían ver a través de la otra, después de todo ambas se ponían en el papel de la otra y podían predecir su decisión, pues si, ambas estaban enamoradas y ambas reconocían a la otra como una rival.

Sabían que Tsuyu, Toru y Jirou también estaban enamoradas del muchacho, pero ambas se reconocían como rivales iguales y sabían que la siguiente ronda posiblemente la colocaría un escalón por encima de la otra para obtener su romance con el chico del cual todas estaban enamoradas.

Mina sonrió complacida por la respuesta de ambas mientras que Jirou estaba sorprendida de que hayan aceptado participar en lo que sería la décima ronda.

 **-Pues está decidido, ya no hay nada que discutir-** , dijo Mina mirando con cierta burla a Kyouka ya que por voto general estaría obligada a participar, aunque claro podría simplemente negarse a un reto y ser sometida al castigo para salir del juego.

 **-Supongo que no queda de otra-** , decía Kyouka mirando con seriedad a la pelirosa que al final había logrado persuadir a Momo y Uraraka, pero ella no cedería al igual que ellas, se mantendría firme y si era necesario perdería su última vida para mostrar su voluntad de hacer lo correcto.

 **-Así se habla-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga vestida de ladrona para darle una palmada en la espalda con alegría.

 **-Supongo que ya todas saben lo que están haciendo, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu un poco tensa ante la participación de todas en lo que sería la última ronda del juego.

 **-Pero aun así estoy preocupada por cómo va a reaccionar Midoriya-** , comentó Toru algo nerviosa mirando al dormido muchacho del cual desconocía como sería su reacción ante todo lo que sucedió y lo que él recordaba.

¿Estaría ebrio¡, ¿sobrio?, ¿se avergonzaría por todo lo que hizo o se molestaría con ellas por tratarlo de esa manera cuando estaba vulnerable?.

Mina se plantó al frente de Kyouka, Uraraka y Momo que le veían con seriedad, a partir de ese momento ya estaban por caminar por una cuerda floja donde se arriesgaban a enojar al peliverde o a llegar a atraerlo en caso de estar consciente.

 **-Entonces…-** , dijo Mina sonriendo desafiante mientras extendía sus brazos presentando lo que vendría a continuación. **-Que comience la última ronda-** , declaró ella como la mente maestra de todo el asunto y no hubo otra cosa que decir.

La última ronda del juego acaba de comenzar.

 _ ***Fin del capítulo***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 ** _Ochako:_ _I_**

 ** _Kyouka:_ _I_**

 ** _Tsuyu: X_**

 ** _Mina:_ _I_**

 ** _Toru:_ _X_**

 ** _Momo:_ _I_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Estoy un poco cansado de cada vez tener que excusar mi tardanza, sé que les dejé esperando por más de un mes pero créanme que yo soy el que más quiere actualizar rápidamente para leer sus comentarios. Al principio estaba ocupado con la universidad, luego el trabajo, luego celebré mi cumpleaños, luego me enfermé hasta el punto de ir al hospital, finalmente cuando me curé escribí capítulo de Todo para Mí y publiqué Recuerdos Memorables por 7 días seguidos, sencillamente el tiempo no es algo que me sobre, por lo cual me disculpo por la tardanza y espero su comprensión.

Para aclarar una cosa desde el principio, el siguiente capítulo será la última RONDA del juego, pero no el final de la historia debido a que hay que atar cabos sueltos, ¿Izuku quedará con alguna explícitamente o con todas?, la verdad esa misma pregunta me hago yo, de verdad estoy indeciso en qué hacer ya que cada una por individual ha mostrado su interés por el peliverde, (con esto quiero aclara que Mina tiene motivos para actuar como lo hace, eso se explicara a fondo más adelante).

El punto es que estoy indeciso con el final, para esto veo dos alternativas que puede dejar a todos contentos, lo primero sería un final abierto en el cual todas se plantean de allí en adelante luchar por su amor abiertamente y de forma competitiva dando a entender que comienza la verdadera competencia por el corazón del peliverde, la otra alternativa es hacer distintos finales, uno por cada chica y al final si lo desean habría un final Harem. Concretamente no hay problema con hacer finales alternativos ya que después de todo esta historia no tendrá una continuación, pues la versión de la clase B es alternativa a esta.

Esas son mis dos propuestas para ustedes, final abierto o finales alternativos. Con eso dicho quedan por lo menos un par de capítulos para el "Final" dependiendo de lo que ustedes escojan, después de todo aunque termine el juego no quiero hacerle un final apresurado y mal hecho, no quiero terminar esta historia de mala manera así que para eso necesitaré más libertad de la que me puede dar un solo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si fue asi comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente.


	13. EndGame: Final del Juego

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización de esta historia. Me alegro no haber tardado un mes para actualizar, ahora solo me queda decir que me he decidido por los finales alternativos y debo decirles una cosa, las cosas no siempre salen como esperan, eso también se aplica a esta historia así que ya están avisados.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Xseyver:** Muchas gracias por comentar, como dices estoy decidido por los finales alternativos, así cada uno será feliz y vivirá tranquilo.

 **JAlexGamer:** Es como dices, Izuku perfectamente podria quedarse con cualquier ya que su forma de ser encaja perfectamente con las demás y un romance entre ambos no es para nada descabellado. Se nota que le tienes especial aprecio a Momo, no te culpo ya que estoy en el mismo equipo pero soy imparcial en esta historia XD. No te preocupes que no forzaré de un momento a otro una relación, ya lo verás y puedes estar seguro de que habrá un final Harem donde One (Izuku) For All (Girls) sucederá.

 **Neopercival:** Je, seria divertido eso que cuentas, y no te preocupes que Izuku no estará enojado, además es difícil imaginárselo así con sus amigas. Y ten paciencia, subiré la versión de la clase B a su debido tiempo, espero contar contigo en ese momento :D.

 **blackpackager:** Jaja, ahora solo me imagino que todos los capítulos has estado pendiente de la ronda Bonus XD, por desgracia la ronda no sucedió al Izuku recuperar la consciencia, todo es culpa de él.

 **Megachari45:** Me alegra que mis historias te entretengan y puedes estar seguro de que serán finales alternativos, así todos serán felices con su Ship.

 **AssassinHero:** Je, sin duda sería una gran bomba que cambiaría todo, ahora Izuku sería un pervertido intencionalmente y las chicas se molestarían con él por engañarlas, o quizás no y querían violarlo XD.

 **Manly bandana:** Pues espera pacientemente en los finales alternativos, por ahora disfruta del final del juego.

 **Joz Jimenez:** Entonces espera pacientemente el final de la ruta Tsuyu, y pensaré en qué posible final podría colocar el Meme XD. No creo exactamente que Tsuyu tuviera que ganar exactamente ya que como se mostró en el anterior capitulo no habrá una ganadora en el juego de retos, pero en base a sus méritos y el esfuerzo de ella puede que llegue a ganar el corazón de Izuku, no tuvo "protagonismo" apropósito para desempeñar el papel que hizo como doble agente. Y si, también odio mucho los finales abiertos que te dejan con ganas de saber qué coño sucedió después, Stephen King me ha dejado un trauma con esos finales.

 **Guest:** Pues habrá un final en la ruta de Momo, así que espéralo.

 **darkoss23:** Exactamente eso es lo que voy a hacer, disfruta del capítulo.

 **aFO-82:** Si, dulce infancia, la extraño :C. Y todo lo referente a Mina se muestra en este capítulo, para que se demuestre que la Succubu pelirosa si tiene un corazón y motivos detrás. Y claro que son posibles múltiples finales, así todo el mundo será feliz aunque me pensaré seriamente si hacer un final extra o un final malo.

 **Sebas602:** Hohoho, todo eso y más lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo, esta historia continuará… un momento, esta historia continua en unos momentos, así que verás tú mismo lo que pasará. Espero que te guste y comentes qué te pareció.

 **Lucas1813:** Tengo dos motivos para eso, primero no me gustan los finales abiertos, quizás pueda hacer uno aceptable pero me rehusó a hacer una historia que no sea auto conclusiva. Segundo es que no veo necesidad de hacer otra historia continuación a esta debido a que será lo mismo básicamente, solo que todas ya estarán determinadas a tener el amor de Izuku y al final debe haber una ganadora, por lo cual va a haber batallas entre los fans de los ships y al final seguramente decidiré hacer finales alternativos para contentarlos a todos, (principalmente a mí ya que me gustaría escribir finales felices para todas ellas).

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo, amigo.

 **Conuk:** Me alegra que estés impaciente, pues ya en este capítulo sabrás los motivos de Mina para actuar así, ya lo entenderás todo, sabrás todos los secretos del universo, luego de este capítulo tu vida cambiará por completo, garantizado, definitivamente cualquier cosa será basura en comparación a esta revelación. (Claramente estoy exagerando XD). Y efectivamente voy a hacer lo de los finales alternativos, para hacer felices a todo el mundo y también a mí que sencillamente no puedo preferir a una chica por encima de otra, soy como un padre con sus hijos… (Aunque entre tú y yo mi favorita es Momo). No te preocupes, yo les tengo un gran cariño a ambas y me aseguraré de que en sus finales sean felices.

 **Guest 3:** Hola amigo, espero que pronto puedas recuperar tu cuenta para volver a comentar con normalidad, o créate otra nueva no sé. Si, los finales alternativos son la opción más viable para que todo el mundo sea feliz incluyéndome, y no puedo darte detalles de ese final del que me hablas… no diré nada y ya digo todo.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Exacto, solo fíjate en el título de este capítulo, ¡es el Fin del Juego!. Gracias por tu preocupación, ya me encuentro mejor y estoy alegre de no tardarme un mes para actualizar, espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Aaron Moreno:** Tranquilo amigo, entre uno de los finales alternativos está el Harem, solo espéralo.

 **baraka108:** En ese caso te aviso que si habrá final Harem entre los demás finales, ten paciencia y los verás.

 **GumballDia:** Exacto amigo, todo el mundo será feliz y podrán dormir tranquilos por las noches XD.

 **Marcos01morales:** Jaja, estás exagerando amigo, El EndGame de Marvel sin duda es epiquisimo, este EndGame en cambio solo es un punto de quiebre para las líneas alternativas, aunque me alegro que te emocione.

 **DSdeHierro:** ¡Pues me alegra decirte que tus votos son completamente ignorados ya que no hay votación, porque concederé tus deseos sin problemas!, solo ten paciencia.

 **Soto9041:** Gracias y espero que disfrutes también este capítulo.

 **Mr-Chef:** Pues no queda nada que te pueda decir, es cierto que Mina entre las seis es la más quebrada o a simple vista superficial pero por ello me gusta tanto ella en esta historia al ser la más compleja y real, después de todo el ser humano llega a ser egoísta por naturaleza. No te preocupes, no haré algo tan estúpido como hacer que se enamore superficialmente de ellas por la lujuria, solo espera a los finales alternativos y verás, con respecto a la reacción de Izuku deberás ver primero el final de este juego. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, la verdad me esfuerzo por mantener a las personajes en sus personalidades pero aun así explorarlas más para dar la sensación de ser reales y hasta que pueda haber alguien que se identifique con alguna. No has esperado 84 años esta vez, quizás 42 o algo así, pero el punto es que finalmente te traigo el final de juego, espero te guste.

 **Guest 3:** Thanks, just wait and i will give you that ending.

 **SiriOraOra:** A mi también me encanta Kyouka, por ello me esforzaré en hacer su final lo mejor posible, además tengo varios One-Shots preparados sobre ella, es que es tan… tan ella que no puedo ponerlo en palabras XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **EndGame: Final del Juego**_

Ya la última ronda del juego ha comenzado y las seis chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Momo, siendo Tsuyu y Toru quienes habían salido del juego y conservaban sus trajes de Ángel y Midnight respectivamente, las otras cuatro por su parte ya se habían cambiado de ropa y vestían con los trajes que les había tocado de la caja.

Mina lleva puesto un traje de porrista de Yuuei, medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas, falda naranja con una franja verde que apenas cubre sus muslos, un top naranja con franjas verdes y una gran franja blanca en medio donde está escrito U.A con letras verdes, un collar verde en su cuello y por último los esenciales pompones amarillos.

Uraraka por su parte una clase de Cosplay de un glóbulo rojo de algún anime, llevando un mini short azul ajustado a sus muslos, un cinturón café, una camisa negra sin mangas mostrando un poco de su escote, encima lleva una chaqueta roja hasta el ombligo y abierta por en medio y con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, por ultimo lleva sobre su cabeza una gorra roja con negro.

Kyouka lleva puesto un traje de aventurera del estilo Indiana Jones, consta de unos pantaloncillos beige de hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, una camisa café de tirantes algo reveladora, una camisa beige de botones abierta por en medio y con mangas arremangadas a los codos mientras ella lleva encima un sombrero de cuero y en su cinturón un látigo de aventurero.

Por ultimo Momo llevaba un traje de baño escolar de color azul de una pieza, dicho traje le quedaba algo ajustado remarcando el tamaño de sus pechos y su retaguardia así como dejando a la vista los lugares adecuados de piel siendo una vista muy atrayente, sin duda Mineta mataría por ver eso.

Momo, Uraraka y Kyouka se mantenían en silencio con un poco de seriedad plasmada en sus miradas mientras que Mina por su parte sonreía contenta mientras sacudía un poco sus pompones.

 **-Muy bien, ahora que estamos vestidas debemos encargarnos de Midoriya-kun-** , les dijo Ashido a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa para luego señalar con un pompón a Izuku que estaba dormido en cama luego de haberse desmayado.

 **-¿A qué te refieres ahora?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida y alzando una ceja con curiosidad por lo que quería decir la pelirosa.

 **-Me refiero a mantenerle atontado para que no se aleje de nosotras cuando recupere se despierte-** , respondió Mina con sencillez y calma dejando a sus amigas un poco sorprendida por tal intención, a lo cual Jirou le miró con seriedad.

 **-No voy a dejar que le vuelvas a dar alcohol-** , le advirtió Kyouka hablando en serio ya que era evidente que eso solo empeoraría todo y seguramente le causarían más dolor al chico que sufría de dolor de cabeza.

 **-Yo creo que puedo darle un tranquilizante que no sea tan potente para hacerlo no dormir-** , propuso Momo con calma en su rostro dando esa posible alternativa, no es que estuviera de acuerdo en atontarlo pero era eso o Mina seguramente le daría alcohol y Momo de verdad no lo permitiría.

 **-¡Genial!, pues te lo encargo, Momo-chan-** , le decía Mina a su amiga pelinegra con alegría dándole espacio a la vicepresidenta para que se acercara a Izuku mientras que en su mano creaba esa pastilla roja que rondas atrás le había dado a NekoDeku para calmarle.

 **-Aquí tienes agua, Momo-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amiga con amabilidad dándole un poco de agua la cual Momo agradeció con un gesto y luego se acercó a Izuku para ponerle la pastilla en su boca, luego levantó un poco su cabeza para darle de beber agua y él por reflejo comenzó a beber y con eso tragó el tranquilizante creado por Momo.

A los segundos Izuku abre lentamente los ojos y estos se notan nublados a causa del tranquilizante mientras que él tenía una expresión cansada y vacía como si no mirara a ninguna parte, solo se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirar un poco el suelo.

 **-C-Chi…cas, no… sigan-** , dijo Izuku entre intervalos de silencio con su voz apagada y casi sin emoción, pero claramente era una súplica del fondo de la consciencia del peliverde que luchaba por hacer que sus palabras lograran llegar a sus amigas.

 **-Midoriya-chan-** , susurró Tsuyu un poco afligida y con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho mirando con pena al chico que no merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo mismo pensaron las demás pero ver a Mina sacudir sus pompones en el aire llamó su atención.

 **-Bueno, la última en ser retada fue Kyouka-chan, así que te toca-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga rockera que era la primera en retar en la ronda final, esta solo se mostró fastidiada y desvió la mirada.

 **-Ugh, supongo que te reto a ti, me da igual-** , contestó Kyouka encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y un poco de irritación en su tono.

 **-No pareces motivada-** , le decía Mina a su amiga haciendo un pequeño mohín enojado ya que no se lo estaba tomando en serio

Jirou le observó de reojo con un poco de hostilidad. **-¿Qué esperabas?, me estás pidiendo que te rete a hacer algo indecente con el chico que me gusta-** , decía Kyouka a la defensiva y desquitándose un poco de su molestia mientras miraba a la pelirosa con seriedad. **-Durante el juego estuve obligada a hacerlo ya que te detendría de hacerle algo indecente si ganabas, pero ahora no tienes posibilidad de ganar y te estaría dando una oportunidad de seducirlo-** , agregó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño viendo directamente a Mina que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para luego sonreír de lado.

 **-Sea como sea ahora debes retarme para no ir en contra de la segunda de regla de ir aumentando la intensidad-** , le replicó Ashido con una sonrisa ladina y juguetona para luego sacudir un poco sus pompones con burla, causando que Jirou diera un paso al frente para encararle.

 **-¿Qué pasaría si no cumplo esa regla?, dime un motivo por el cual deba obedecerla-** , le reclamó Kyouka a Mina con intensidad mientras que el ambiente en el lugar se hacía algo pesado por el momento entre ambas.

 **-Yo misma elegiré qué hacerle-** , respondió Mina sonriendo con un poco de malicia dejando callada a Jirou que amplió los ojos. **-O eres tú o soy yo, así de sencillo, tú decides Kyouka-chan-** , le decía Ashido a su amiga con inocencia, causando que la pelivioleta rechiste mientras desvía la mirada.

 **-Tch, te reto a comportarte coqueta con él por 2 minutos-** , retó Jirou a Mina con molestia y claro disgusto para luego cruzarse de brazos.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿eso no es acaso muy sencillo?-** , preguntó Toru un poco sorprendida por dicho reto que no era especifico y parecía ser fácil a simple vista.

 **-Estamos hablando de Mina, ese tiempo es más que suficiente-** , intervino Momo con seriedad y abrazando su matryohska de Izuku, darle tanta libertad a Mina sería peligroso.

 **-Muy bien, ¡manos a la obra!-** , exclamó Mina con una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar a modelar su figura sensualmente en dirección a Izuku que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y lentamente fue levantando su mirada hacia la pelirosa.

 **-P-Por favor, Ashido-san… no-** , pidió él en voz baja pero Mina solo le silenció con un dedo en los labios mientras que sonreía de forma picara y coqueta.

 **-Relájate Midoriya-kun, esto te va a gustar-** , le aseguró Mina al chico peliverde para luego proceder a sentarse encima de su regazo y colocar sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de él para luego comenzar el reto mientras que Uraraka observaba su cronometro.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Comienzo a descender mis manos hacia sus duros pectorales y su marcado abdomen para comenzar a acariciarle lentamente, cosa que provoca que él apriete los dientes tratando de resistirse a mis caricias, es tierno verlo así y no puedo evitar querer acercar mi rostro a su pálido y tentador cuello para comenzar a darle breves besos para saborear su piel, sencillamente es fascinante sentir que él se está sintiendo bien gracias a mí, solo que parece resistirse a aceptarlo.

Oh mi adorable y atractivo Midoriya, si tan solo tuvieras una idea de lo que arriesgo al hacer todo esto, no puedo permitirme fallar a estas alturas, quiero hacerte sentir bien y que comiences a mirarme, que me notes y puedas sentir algo por mí, por ello debo actuar pese a que mi victoria definitiva no ocurra. Pero aun así estoy bien ahora, pues ahora sé perfectamente lo que siento por ti, solo fue una vaga idea que en el pasado pensé que era solo interés pero me doy cuenta de que no, es más que eso y eso solo me motiva más a tratar de enamorarte de mí.

Su cuerpo está tenso y acerco mi boca a su oído para soplarle un poco, provocando que él se estremezca y yo sonría coqueta. **-No tienes por qué resistirte Midoriya-kun, no muerdo a menos que quieras-** , le dije con cierto toque pícaro para luego besar su oreja y aprovechar de oler el aroma natural de su ser.

Sí, soy de lo peor al hacerte esto pero estoy desesperada, está puede ser mi última oportunidad de lograr algo contigo cuando finalmente me armé de valor para actuar, pero las demás se interpusieron en mi camino y aun así es mi oportunidad para demostrar que no soy la única que puede caer bajo por… amor, pensar que lo que he sentido por ti desde primer año fuera amor, por eso me molestaba que fueras haciéndote tan popular y aun así yo no pude ser tan cercana a ti… ¡pero eso se acaba ahora!.

Coloco mis dos manos sobre sus pecosas mejillas y acerco mi rostro al de él mientras mi corazón late acelerado y cierro mis ojos con fuera para finalmente unir mis labios a los suyos con intensidad. Mi mundo se congela y en él solo existimos Midoriya y yo, siendo mi persona la que prueba el sabor de su boca y siente la calidez de sus labios para luego avanzar más e insertar mi lengua para desencadenar una batalla contra la suya donde intercambiamos saliva.

En este preciso momento soy la chica más cercana a ti, no estoy en el fondo como la compañera ruidosa de siempre, sino que ahora soy la chica que te está besando con tanta intensidad, no quiero seguir siendo lejana a ti, ¡quiero que me mires y me quieras así como yo a ti!. Yo… estoy enamorada de ti, en lo único que puedo confiar es en mi cuerpo para tratar de atraerte y hacerte mío así como yo ser solo de ti.

Nuestros labios se separan con una hebra de saliva haciendo de puente mientras que ambos recuperamos el aliento luego de ese beso prolongado en el que apenas y pudimos respirar. **–P-Perdón, parece que mentí un poquito, es que no pude contenerme-** , le dije sonriendo un poco sonrojada pero tratando de mantener mi fachada coqueta, dije que no mordía pero aun así lo besé, aunque él tampoco se resistió mucho ya que después me siguió la corriente, deberías ser más honesto Midoriya.

Si, esto de cosas atrevidas es lo único que puedo hacer, pero no soy la única que lo ha hecho durante el juego, las demás han caído bajo y quizás hayan hecho artimañas para llegar hasta aquí, han peleado entre ellas, se han separado en bandos, han roto alianzas y seguramente hasta Tsuyu-chan me traicionó para decirle a ellas que cosas podrían retarme. Todas han caído tan bajo como yo para tratar de tenerte a pesar de que digan y aparenten tener motivos justificables, la diferencia entre ellas y yo es que estoy consciente de que soy la mala aquí, pero estaré bien con eso si tú al final estás a mi lado.

Acerco mi cara a la suya para hablarle en voz baja en su oído. **-Ese fue mi primer beso, así que hazte responsable, Mi-do-ri-ya-kun-** , le digo con suavidad y una leve sonrisa para luego besar su pecosa mejilla cariñosamente y luego sonreír satisfecha al verle sonrojado y un poco sorprendido a pesar de su mirada nublada.

 _ **(POV Nornal)**_

 **-Tiempo-** , dijo Uraraka con calma dando por terminado el tiempo de Ashido, la cual se encogió de hombros satisfecha y luego se bajó del regazo del peliverde para comenzar a alejarse en dirección a sus amigas.

 **-¿Qué le dijiste?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a la pelirosa con seriedad y mirándola de cerca refiriéndose a lo que le dijo ella a Izuku antes de besarle la mejilla, pues ahora el peliverde parecía estar sorprendido y avergonzado como si algo ocupara su mente.

 **-Nada, solo que se ve muy lindo-** , respondió Mina sonriendo con inocencia y sin estar intimidada por la mirada de Jirou que rechistó frustrada de no saber lo que le dijo en realidad. **-Como sea, ahora yo reto a Uraraka-chan-** , agregó la pelirosa señalando con un pompón a la castaña que se tensó un poco.

 **-M-Muy bien-** , dijo Uraraka levemente sonrojada pero tratando de mostrarse lo más segura y firme posible ya que había decidido participar para no quedarse atrás con respecto a Momo.

 **-Te reto a frotar tu intimidad con la matryohska de Midoriya-kun que tiene Momo-chan justo frente a él-** , retó Ashido con una sonrisa un poco siniestra y amenazante causando que Uraraka y Momo ampliaran los ojos.

 **-¡¿Qué!?-** , exclamaron ambas chicas impactadas y sonrojadas ante el reto que acaba de decir la pelirosa.

 **-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Mina!-** , le exclamó Momo a Mina con enojo y abrazando protectoramente a su muñeco de Izuku mientras que Uraraka a su lado estaba nerviosa por el reto pero aun así miraba a su amiga con desaprobación.

 **-Oh, hablo muy en serio-** , contestó Mina divertida y con las manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Chicas, algo le sucede a Toru-chan, Gero-** , les dijo Tsuyu a sus amigas captando la atención de ellas que se giraron a ver a Toru que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en una esquina mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos.

 **-Maldito Netorare, Maldito Netorare, Maldito Netorare-** , decía Toru en bucle y sonaba trastornada como si tuviera alguna clase de trauma, haciendo que sus amigas se preocuparan un poco.

Mna por su parte parecía indiferente. **-Ignórenla, en un manga Shoujo que le gustaba apareció la protagonista engañando a su novio con otro sujeto, le afectó mucho-** , les dijo ella a las demás ya que no era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en ese estado por su trauma con la infidelidad.

 **-Decir que esto es Netorare es exagerar mucho-** , comentó Kyouka un poco relajada y con sencillez mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, Tsuyu por su parte estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Hagakure con algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

 **-Solo es un muñeco, no es algo del otro mundo-** , dijo Mina cerrando sus ojos con calma, pero aun así Uraraka no estaba cómoda con ese reto y mucho menos Momo que era la dueña del muñeco.

 **-Como sea, no voy a darle a mi De-kun-** , les declaró Momo a Mina y a Uraraka con seriedad y posesividad abrazando fuerte a su matryohska para evitar tener que darlo.

 **-¿De-kun?, ¿Le pusiste nombre?-** , preguntó Kyouka con una gota de sudor en la sien al ver que su mejor amiga y vicepresidenta de la clase le ha puesto nombre a un muñeco, pensar que una alumna ejemplar e intachable podría poner un nombre tierno a un muñeco era extraño.

Momo se sonrojó levemente apenada pero mantuvo la calma. **-Claro, puede sonar ridículo pero me tenía que referir a De-kun de alguna manera-** , respondió Momo cerrando los ojos y calmándose sin soltar a su querido muñeco a cual le tomó mucho cariño.

Mina suspiró para luego dirigirse a la pelinegra. **-Solo préstaselo, no durará mucho tiempo, solo 4 minutos-** , le pidió Ashido a su amiga con calma para que cediera de una vez y le diera el muñeco a Uraraka que parecía querer quedarse al margen hasta que la pelinegra accediera.

Momo se giró a ver directamente a la castaña con seriedad. **-Me niego, si quieres creo uno para ti y utilizas ese-** , le dijo ella a Ochako que se sonrojó avergonzada pero logró asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Uraraka un poco tímida para luego ver como Momo de su muslo derecho creó una matryohska similar a De-kun y este muñeco cayó el suelo para rodar hasta los pies de Uraraka que lo levantó en sus manos.

 **-¿Este no es más pequeño?-** , preguntó Uraraka alzando una ceja con intriga al notar que el tamaño de su De-kun era menor al De-kun que sostenía Momo en sus brazos.

Si, desde ese momento en adelante toda matryohska con apariencia de Izuku seria denominado por regla "De-kun", años más adelante se vendería como pan caliente en las jugueterías y empresas tanto para niños como jóvenes fans del héroe Deku, claro que cierta cantidad de De-kun´s comprados era por la población femenina pero eso es un dato irrelevante. "¡Compra pronto tu De-kun!". [Marca patentada].

 **-No, es solo una ilusión óptica-** , negó Momo cerrando los ojos y desviando la cabeza en otra dirección con indiferencia.

 **-No, definitivamente este es más pequeño-** , secundó Mina que observaba el muñeco de Uraraka que tenía la mitad del tamaño de De-kun original.

Ochako no estuvo feliz con esto y puso su mirada sobre Momo. **-¡No es justo!, ¡crea uno igual que el tuyo!-** , le reclamó la castaña a la pelinegra con enojo ya que su muñeco era más pequeño y eso le molestaba por alguna razón, como si no mereciera tener un De-kun del mismo tamaño.

Momo no se ignoró sus quejas y le miró con seriedad. **-Si tienes energía para quejarte entonces mejor empléala haciendo tu estúpido reto-** , le replicó ella de forma cortante y contundente callando a la castaña que no le quedó de otra que tragarse su frustración para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer ahora.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que debía hacer con su De-kun frente al peliverde sentado en la cama, sencillamente eso exigía mucho valor por su parte para hacer algo así frente a él, por lo cual tragó saliva con nervios y comenzó a acercarse un poco a la cama de Momo justamente frente a Izuku.

 **-U-Uraraka… chan-** , dijo Izuku en intervalo de silencio de por medio y con sus ojos nublados mientras miraba a la castaña que estaba a un metro de distancia de él mientras sostenía al muñeco De-kun entre sus manos.

Uraraka se mostraba tímida y avergonzada y miró directamente al rostro del chico. **-P-Por favor no pienses mal de mí por lo que voy a hacer, Deku-kun-** , le pidió Ochako con cierta preocupación ya que no quería que la imagen que él tenía de ella se manchara aún más.

Ella cerró los ojos en profunda vergüenza para colocar a su De-kun en el suelo, luego ella procedió a arrodillarse con ambas piernas un poco abiertas y se posó encima del muñeco que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio con su rostro adorable. La castaña estaba claramente nerviosa y descendió lentamente sobre el muñeco hasta que la cabeza de este entró en contacto con su entrepierna, haciendo que ella aguante un sonido extraño en su boca y comenzó a moverse lentamente para producir fricción con De-kun.

Sinceramente en cualquier otra situación seria un panorama sensual y hasta excitante, pero en este preciso momento no se podría asegurar tal cosa, pues Izuku miraba toda la acción con su mirada nublada y en silencio mientras que la castaña parecía combatir entre su disfrutar o no del placer que recibía en intimidad.

Uraraka abrió los ojos tímidamente y con lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos para observar la expresión de Izuku. **-N-No me mires, da vergüenza-** , le pidió ella con vergüenza mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para tratar de cubrírsela pero dejando espacio entre sus dedos para ver.

Mina por su parte se subió a la cama y se colocó detrás del peliverde para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. **-Oh no, él va a ver todo-** , dijo Ashido con una sonrisa burlona para asegurar de que el peliverde no desviara la mirada de lo que sucedía.

 **-Por algún motivo todo esto me está pareciendo muy turbio-** , comentó Kyouka algo perturbada con toda la situación que se había vuelto algo siniestra, ya que él peliverde estaba drogado y obligado a ver como Uraraka era forzada a masturbarse con un muñeco con la apariencia de él.

 **-Maldito Netorare, Maldito Netorare, Maldito Netorare-** , decía Toru desde su rincón abrazando sus piernas y con un aura lúgubre rodeándole mientras se sostiene la cabeza con desesperación ante su trauma latente por la situación actual.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

N-No… y-yo no debería estar haciendo esto, m-mucho menos frente a Deku-kun, ¿Qué pensará de mi después de esto?, él ya debe recordar varias cosas de lo que hice con él mientras estaba ebrio y seguramente debe estar molesto conmigo, y tener que verme ahora de seguro empeorará la imagen que tiene de mí, como que soy una indecente y una chica pervertida sin remedio, q-que vergüenza, me quiero morir, n-no quiero que él piense así de mí, no él... no Deku-kun.

 **-Ngh-** , contengo ese extraño sonido que quiere salir de mis labios, hago lo mejor posible para no abrir la boca y hacer sonidos sucios que empeoren aún más mi imagen frente a Deku-kun, p-pero es complicado luchar contra esto, p-por mucho que odie esta situación a-aun así… s-se siente bien.

N-No sé la razón, p-pero me excita tener a Deku-kun al frente mío observando cómo me complazco a mí misma, no hay duda de que me avergüenza mucho, pero aun así eso no quita que él protagonista de mis fantasías está al frente mío mirándome, d-desde hace mucho tiempo he fantaseado con Deku-kun por mucha vergüenza que me de admitirlo pero es así, pero es normal masturbarse pensar en la persona que me gusta, ¿verdad?, e-eso no es extraño, ¿cierto?, ¡e-es algo fisiológico!.

E-Es que no pude evitarlo, fantasear que él… q-que Deku-kun y yo… ¡Kyaaa!, n-no puedo decirlo, e-es que solo de pensarlo mi cuerpo se calienta aún más y la sensación en mi intimidad se hace más intensa mientras que yo me siento más sensible. N-No quiero que Deku-kun me mire pero aun así se siente bien hacer esto mientras me mira, m-me da vergüenza pensar de esta forma, m-me hace parecer una pervertida, ¡pero no es así!... s-solo es que me él me gusta demasiado.

Si, a mí me gusta Deku-kun, siempre ha sido él, mi primer amor, mi primer amigo en Yuuei, mi primer héroe al salvarme en la prueba de ingreso, él ha sido el primero en muchas cosas para mí, esta noche también se llevó mi primer beso y no me arrepiento de eso. A-Ahora… s-solo faltaría que algún día él tenga mi primera vez, n-no quiero sonar pervertida ni nada parecido, es solo que… solo quisiera hacer algo así con Deku-kun… mi héroe.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Tiempo-** , gritó Toru desesperada desde su rincón para que el reto finalizara de una buena vez y su tortura psicología terminara para olvidar su trauma.

Uraraka al escuchar el grito de Toru se sorprendió y despertó de sus pensamientos para caer de trasero hacia atrás, para luego sobarse su retaguardia y luego ponerse de pie donde se agachó para tomar a su De-kun y cargarlo al igual que Momo, era un alivio que por suerte sus jugos no hayan traspasado su mini Shot azul para humedecer al muñeco.

Mina por su parte se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia Ochako con una sonrisa. **-No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?-** , le dijo ella a la castaña de forma amigable causando que Uraraka frunciera el ceño.

 **-Me voy a vengar por esto, Mina-san-** , respondió Uraraka con seriedad dispuesta a tomar venganza por la humillación que acaba de pasar frente al chico que le gusta, sencillamente esto no se quedaría así sin saltar cuentas.

 **-Para eso son las amigas-** , dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa amigable e inocente ignorando la amenaza de su amiga que suspiró agotada mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.

Luego la castaña recordó que debía retar a alguien y se puso un tanto indecisa. **-Y-Yo voy a retar…-** , decía ella debatiendo en si retar a Momo o a Kyouka, pues en verdad seria predecible que retara a su rival pero señaló a… **-¿A Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó ella sin estar muy segura de su decisión, después de todo no tenía nada contra ella y no se le ocurría un reto.

 **-Muy bien, apresúrate y dime qué es-** , le pidió Kyouka a la castaña queriendo ir directo al punto y recibir su reto para decidir si aceptar o no el hacerlo, no es que estuviera de humor para continuar con el tonto juego que ya no tenía sentido.

Uraraka parecía tener dudas en cuanto a qué retarle a su amiga, por lo cual Mina se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa y le dio varias ideas para un reto.

 **-¡T-Te reto a desvestirte frente a Izuku-kun hasta quedar desnuda!-** , retó Uraraka a Jirou con una expresión firme que solo trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, pero el sonrojo en su rostro era clara evidencia de ello, solo dijo el ultimo reto que Mina le había dicho y ahora se arrepentía de eso.

 **-Me niego-** , rechazó Kyouka con rapidez y de forma tajante dejando más sorprendida a Mina que a la propia Uraraka que parecía aliviada por su respuesta.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Mina descolocada y confundida en su lugar sin procesar la respuesta de Jirou, como si de verdad hubiera rechazado ese reto con tanta facilidad.

 **-Lo que oíste Mina, me niego a cumplir el reto-** , le repitió Kyouka a Ashido con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos, despertando a Mina de sus pensamientos para mostrar su claro desconcierto ante su respuesta.

 **-P-Pero no lo comprendo, ¡tú podrías enamorarle en el mejor de los casos y no pierdes nada haciendo!, ¿¡Entonces por qué!?-** , preguntaba Mina alzando la voz y claramente impactada y confundida por los motivos de Jirou por rechazar ese reto que de seguro podría llegar a interesar en gran medida al peliverde.

Kyouka se mantuvo serena en su lugar. **-Porque perdería lo poco que aún conservo de mi dignidad, además no quiero rebajarme a caer tan bajo solo para gustarle, prefiero que se enamore de mi por como soy en vez de por un estúpido reto pervertido que solo quiere exponer mi cuerpo-** , respondió de forma tan segura que calló a Mina, luego las mejillas de la rockera se coloraron levemente. **-Él me gusta, puede que lo haya negado antes pero no es por este estúpido juego que me enamoré, me gusta por como es y no solo por su apariencia, me agrada por cómo me hace sentir cálida y segura, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para intentar que él se sienta de la misma forma por mí-** , declaró Jirou con convicción en su mirada y seguridad en su tono.

Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Toru no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la razón tan acertada que tenía su amiga, si, puede que esté también enamorada del peliverde al igual que ellas pero aun así tenía claros sus objetivos y su determinación para ser amada de la misma forma y no ser parte de una relación unilateral o superficial, ella quería que los sentimientos fueran mutuos y correspondidos y eso era de aplaudir.

Mina estaba impactada ante las palabras de su amiga y luego puso su atención en Izuku y observó como él a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del tranquilizante sonrió levemente mientras veía a Kyouka.

 **-Jirou… san-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa feliz por escuchar esas palabras de la pelivioleta, cosa que afectó personalmente a Mina que agachó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello hiciera sombra sobre sus ojos.

 **-No-** , dijo Mina con voz apagada captando la atención de sus amigas que la voltearon a ver intrigadas sin saber que ella finalmente había llegado a su límite, que ya no podía aguantar más lo que tenía adentro. **-¡No es justo!-** , explotó la pelirosa con enojo revelando su rostro para mirar directamente a Kyouka que estaba sorprendida al igual que las demás. **-¡¿Por qué para ti es tan sencillo decir eso?!, ¡¿Por qué tu si tienes el valor para pensar así?!-** , preguntaba Ashido con molestia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se quitaba esa mascara juguetona y picara.

 **-¿Mina-chan?-** , preguntó Toru algo intimidada por el arrebato de furia de su amiga que parecía de verdad afectada por algo en particular, ya que ella no era alguien que se enojara de esa manera y mucho menos contra una de ellas que son amigas.

Mina se abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras que lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos. **-¡No debería de ser así!, ¡yo debería tener razón y demostrar que no soy la única!… que no soy La única que tiene miedo-** , decía Mina agachando la cabeza un poco mientras que su tono se quebraba como si la tristeza comenzara a hacerse paso en la pelirosa.

 **-¿Miedo?, ¿De qué estás hablando?-** , le preguntó Momo lo más amable posible ya que estaba preocupada por su amiga que de un momento a otro había reventado enojada y ninguna tenía idea del motivo.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos sin despegar su mirada del suelo. **-M-Miedo de que Midoriya-kun no pueda quererme, querer a alguien como yo-** , confesó la pelirosa mostrando su faceta vulnerable y delicada mientras que sentía como su corazón se apretujaba al decirlo en voz alta.

 **-¿Querer a alguien como tú?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu curiosa por lo dicho por ella ya que en realidad estaba preocupada por la pelirosa que parecía triste y desanimada como si algo le estuviera pesando en el alma.

Mina apretó los dientes y alzó la cabeza con sus ojos húmedos. **-¡A mí me gusta él!, ¡¿contentas?!, ¡ya lo dije!-** , exclamó Ashido declarándose abiertamente y causando un poco de sorpresa en sus amigas que no esperaron que ella fuera a sentir algo romántico por Izuku.

Pero claro que era imposible que lo supieran ya que ella nunca lo mostró, nunca dio ni una mínima señal de que podía sentir amor por el chico peliverde, solo mostró lo que quiso, mostró solamente su faceta atrevida y pervertida tratando de camuflar todo con lujuria y perversión, pero ahora ella finalmente había sacado a la luz su enamoramiento de Izuku.

Mina agachó un poco su cabeza mientras sonreía con tristeza. **-Desde primer año me ha interesado de un modo especial, él ha sido diferente del resto de chicos que me miran de forma sucia, Midoriya-kun me ha tratado por lo que soy y no por cómo me veo-** , decía la pelirosa rememorando aquellos momentos del pasado.

Izuku saludándole en la mañana con una sonrisa amigable, él ayudándole en ocasiones con la tarea generosamente, dándole apuntes de las clases con amabilidad entre más momentos. Siempre le sonrió de forma pura y angelical como si fuera un ángel caído de cielo entre un mar de bestias que eran los demás chicos de la escuela que en su mayoría llegaban a verla con ojos pervertidos por su cuerpo, ella notaba esas miradas pero se esforzó en ignorarlas ya que al menos había uno que la trataba con normalidad… él.

 **-Era tan gentil, tan amable, tan atento y tan lindo que no pude evitar verle desde mi asiento durante las clases, quería hablarle, quería ser una gran amiga de él y quizás algo más, pero… p-pero tuve miedo-** , decía Mina encogiéndose en su lugar mientras cerraba sus ojos con rabia dirigida a sí misma.

Sus amigas se sentían mal al ver a su amiga en ese estado, trataban de comprenderla lo mejor posible, entendían lo que decía en mayor parte pero aun así no eran capaces de comprender el origen de toda su tristeza, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual Mina tiene miedo?.

Como si les leyera la mente Mina miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa triste. **-Uraraka-chan fue su primera amiga en Yuuei y siempre se mantuvo cerca de él como la más cercana en clases, hasta llegaste a sentir algo por él y al parecer no se te ha quitado en todo este tiempo-** , le dijo Mina a la castaña con lagrimillas en sus ojos y causando sorpresa en la castaña que no podía negar lo que ella dijo a ser la verdad.

Sí, es que Ashido recordaba muy bien esos momentos en los cuales Izuku, Iida y Uraraka eran en un principio el grupo de amigos más establecido de la clase, luego se le sumó Todoroki, Tsuyu y después Shinso en segundo año pero el punto es que todo el tiempo la castaña fue la más cercana al peliverde como si tuvieran una conexión especial que los uniera. Luego cuando Mina se enteró de que su amiga estaba enamorada de Izuku no quiso intervenir y le deseó lo mejor pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sentía una incomodidad que no sabía a qué se debía.

 **-También estaba Tsuyu-chan que hablaba directamente con él de forma amigable sin dudar ni un segundo, esa forma de ser tan honesta y sincera tuya sin duda los acercó a ambos y él parecía expresarse bien al hablar contigo-** , le dijo Mina esta vez a la chica rana que abrió un poco los ojos mientras se sonrojaba, le sorprendía un poco que su amiga notara eso.

Pero la pelirosa lo hizo, desde su asiento donde escuchaba las ruidosas conversaciones de Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima y Bakugou, la pelirosa podía ver como su amiga Tsuyu se acercaba a Izuku cuando este estaba solo y escribiendo en su cuaderno para comenzar a conversar tranquilamente con él, sin titubear ni un solo segundo y diciendo todo lo que piensa, llegando a poner nervioso a Izuku que sonreía apenado pero no parecía para nada disgustado con esa manera de ser de ella.

 **-Luego Momo-chan en segundo año se acercó a Midoriya-kun y comenzaron a hacerse cercanos, ¡por dios, hasta madrugaban en la sala común para charlar de libros!-** , exclamó Mina mirando esta vez a su amiga pelinegra para luego agachar su cabeza y limpiarse sus ojos con sus manos mientras que Momo le veía preocupada.

El acercamiento de ella al peliverde a tomó por sorpresa a ver como de un día para otro ella era más amigable y expresiva con él mientras que Izuku no parecía ponerse nervioso en su presencia y por el contrario se mostraba entusiasmado de verla y sin más ambos comenzaban a charlar amenamente. Fue en una madrugada cuando Mina tenía sed que bajó al primer piso solo para encontrarse a Izuku y Momo charlando en los sofás entre risas mientras tenían ambos unas pilas de libros sobre la mesa.

 **-Después al poco tiempo Kyouka-chan se hizo buena amiga de él al charlar de música e instrumentos y más cosas, era imposible no escucharlos a ambos cantar cuando pasaba al lado de tu habitación Kyouka-chan-** , le dijo la pelirosa a su amiga que estaba en silencio en su lugar mientras se sonrojaba levemente y con una mano agachaba un poco su sombrero para cubrirse un poco la cara tímidamente.

Fue impactante pasar un día por la habitación de su amiga y escuchar una excelente voz masculina proviniendo de adentro y luego se sorprendió al saber que esa voz era de Izuku y este hablaba animado con Jirou que parecía igual de motivada con él y hasta comenzaban a toca instrumentos juntos, como si la música los conectara a ambos en una sintonía única en la cual ambos eran los únicos participantes.

 **-Hasta Toru-chan era más cercana a él que yo, en varias ocasiones ustedes llegaban encontrarse al salir de compras, de verdad sentí celos de ti cuando me lo contabas durante nuestras conversaciones por mensajes-** , admitió Ashido con sus ojos húmedos mientras le sonreía con tristeza a su amiga invisible que le miraba con preocupación y un poco de pena.

Si, ella se enteró de aquellos encuentros gratuitos entre ellos dos, como si el destino le jugara una broma cruel al ser su amiga invisible quien fácilmente era encontrada por el peliverde cuando ambos estaban en una misma tienda o centro comercial, solo podía fingir absoluta alegría al escuchar como Toru animada le contaba las cosas divertidas que les pasaban a ambos durante esos momentos, ciertamente se sentía feliz por ella pero no podía evitar querer ocupar su puesto y ser ella la que tenga la oportunidad de experimentar lo mismo.

Mina baja su cabeza ara mirar al suelo mientras que su mueca de tristeza era más evidente. **-En cambio yo siempre me mantuve lejana como una compañera, solo como la amiga ruidosa y energética de la clase, nunca tuve el valor para acercarme a él como ustedes lo hicieron, yo estaba interesada en él pero tuve miedo de que nada fuera a surgir entre nosotros-** , confesó la pelirosa revelando sus inseguridades a la luz.

Todas sus interacciones con el peliverde se limitaron a ser solo como compañeros de la misma clase, nunca tuvo esa chispa de valor que la animara a acercarse a preguntarle cosas y aprender más de él, no se acercó para pedirle que intercambiaran correos y pudieran hablar por mensajes, solo… se quedó viéndole desde la distancia ignorando lo que sentía e incomodándose al ver como cada vez las oportunidades de hacer una avance se le escapaban al ella no tomar la iniciativa.

Si, lo más probable es que Izuku solo pensara que Mina Ashido solo era la compañera ruidosa de la clase, eso era un constante dolor en el corazón de la pelirosa que no estaba contenta con tal puesto.

 **-¿P-Por qué tendrías miedo?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga con preocupación e intriga ya que no entendía por qué tenía miedo de que no fueran a tener algo, después de todo ella es una gran chica.

Mina se sintió herida por la pregunta y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. **-T-Tuve miedo de que viera que soy una persona horrible-** , respondió con su voz quebrándose para luego levantar la cabeza. **-¡Porque no soy especial en comparación a ustedes!, ¡si él me comparaba sabría que era mil veces mejor estar con algunas de ustedes que conmigo!-** , exclamó frustrada y triste mientras que las lágrimas no se detenían y ella apretaba los puños.

Las cinco chicas estaban sorprendidas de ver como su amiga Mina no era esa chica rebosante de confianza y seguridad que ellas conocían, al parecer tenia esas preocupaciones dentro de ella durante todo ese tiempo y nunca lo notaron, eso les hacía sentir culpables al ver como todo eso se ha ido acumulando hasta finalmente explotar.

Mina trataba en lo posible en detener las lágrimas pero estas no se detenían. **–U-Uraraka-chan es amigable y alegre, Momo-chan es comprensiva e inteligente, Tsuyu-chan es honesta y gentil, Kyouka-chan es confiable y madura y Toru-chan es divertida y tierna, y-yo en cambio…-** , decía ella hablando sobre las virtudes de sus amigas con una sonrisa para luego apretar los dientes. **-¡S-Soy mala en clases, soy ruidosa, torpe, terca, celosa, cobarde, hipócrita, egoísta y también una estúpida que las obligó a hacer este estúpido juego solo para tratar de demostrar que ustedes pueden ser igual que yo!-** , exclamó Ashido con enojo dirigido hacia su persona y causando sorpresa en sus cinco amigas que ampliaron los ojos.

Ahora finalmente se estaba aplicando luz sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Mina al crear el juego, el motivo por el cual ella creó el juego el cual las seis han estado jugando hasta estas horas de la madrugada, todo parecía relacionarse intrínsecamente a las emociones de la pelirosa.

Mina se llevó una mano al corazón para apretarla por encima de la tela de su uniforme de porrista. **-Yo… yo pensé que si no puedo enamorarlo con mi forma de ser entonces podría intentar enamorarlo con mi cuerpo, por eso cuando lo vi indefenso en la sala común vi una oportunidad de poder hacerlo mío pero ustedes trataron de detenerme, por eso se me ocurrió una idea-** , dijo ella dejando una pausa en la cual se limpiaba los ojos. **-Con este estúpido juego podría demostrar que ustedes también podrían ser hipócritas, egoístas y cobardes, que tendrían que recurrir a sus cuerpos para enamorarlo al igual que yo, q-quizás… quizás de esa manera yo no me sentiría tan mal conmigo misma-** , decía Ashido con una sonrisa triste en su rostro sintiendo amargura en su interior al revelar sus motivos egoístas en voz alta.

 **-Mina-chan-** , dijo Toru con pena mirando a su amiga, estaba decaída y necesitaba pensar en las palabras adecuadas para calmarle y reconfortarle, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

Mina agachó un poco la cabeza mientras que una lágrima escapó contra su voluntad. **-Pero no es justo, ustedes no son así, yo las hice comportarse así, ustedes son buenas, yo… soy la mala-** , admitió la pelirosa sintiendo asco y odio hacia sí misma solo para ser recibida por una cachetada en su rostro.

Ashido amplía los ojos al igual que las otras al ver como Momo le dio una cachetada y la miraba con seriedad, dejando perpleja a la pelirosa que parecía impactada mientras tenía en su mejilla la marca de una mano roja y ahora sentía punzadas de ardor.

 **-No digas eso-** , le regaño Momo con una fulminante mirada seria y autoritaria mientras recogía su mano observando como Mina se llevaba una mano a su mejilla golpeada sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra.

 **-¿Momo… chan?-** , preguntó Mina sorprendida de haber recibido una cachetada de su amiga sin saber que eso sirvió para calmarle.

 **-No te atrevas a decir que eres la mala-** , le dijo Momo a la pelirosa con una mirada firme que poco a poco se debilitaba para mostrar una expresión suave mientras que sus ojos se humedecían un poco. **-Tú solo eres otra chica normal al igual que nosotras, así que no pienses así de ti, Mina-** , le regañó lo mejor que pudo ya que le dolía en el alma escuchar a su amiga hablar así de si misma.

Uraraka le sonrió cálidamente a Mina mientras se acercaba un poco. **-Es cierto, además tú tienes muchas cosas buenas, eres divertida, alegre, amigable, valiente, directa y también muy confiable-** , le decía la castaña a su amiga hablando de todo corazón ya que de verdad ella era por un motivo una de sus mejores amigas.

 **-¡Es verdad Mina-chan!, ¡eres una gran amiga y de verdad que no podría pensar en cómo sería yo si no te hubiera conocido!-** , le dijo Toru a la pelirosa con voz llorosa al ser la más sensible y sentirse triste porque su amiga estuviera criticándose cuando era una gran persona.

 **-Gero, tienes muchas virtudes Mina-chan, además no es como si nosotras no tuviéramos defectos-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Ashido con calma y sonriéndole de forma reconfortante mientras se acercaba a ella para darle unas palmaditas en un hombro.

Kyouka asintió con su cabeza de acuerdo mientras le sonreía levemente a Mina. **-Podemos ser egoístas, hipócritas, cobardes, tercas y muchas cosas más, somos seres humanos y peor… somos adolescentes y estamos llenas de defectos con los cuales tenemos que lidiar y tratar de mejorar, tú no eres la única-** , le dijo Jirou a su querida amiga que por muy fastidiosa e irritante que fuera aun así era su amiga y la quería.

Mina se limpiaba los ojos y se mostraba sorprendida por las palabras de ánimo de sus amigas. **-C-Chicas-** , decía ella realmente conmovida por sus palabras mientras que ellas cinco se acercaban a ella para rodearle en un abrazo grupal.

Momo le sonrió gentilmente a su amiga. **-No te menosprecies ya que eres una grandiosa chica y cualquier chico seria afortunado de estar junto a ti, después de todo nosotras hemos tenido suerte de tenerte como amiga ya que nos has ayudado en nuestros peores momentos-** , le dijo ella a Mina que cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a sollozar bajo la abrigadora calidez que le brindaban sus amigas.

Uraraka le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza mientras chocaban mejillas. **-Te queremos Mina, somos amigas y siempre te diremos la verdad, en realidad eres una chica increíble-** , le dijo Ochako a su querida amiga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la pelirosa comenzaba a sonreír sintiéndose poco a poco reconfortada.

 **-A pesar de que seas fastidiosa en varias ocasiones y muy pervertida aun así no te cambiaría por nadie más, tonta-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado y algo burlona causando que Mina y las demás rieran un poco mientras que la pelirosa parecía haber dejado de sollozar.

 **-Gero, no tienes que tener miedo Mina-chan, estamos junto a ti para decirte que eres grandiosa, sin duda Midoriya-chan se interesaría en ti-** , le animó Tsuyu diciendo lo que piensa, sinceramente pensando que el chico peliverde de verdad estaría interesado en la gran persona que es Mina Ashido.

 **-¡Sí, seguramente él piensa que eres muy linda y divertida!-** , afirmó Toru con seguridad y alegría abrazando más a su amiga que se limpiaba las lagrimillas de sus ojos para que luego sus amigas le dieran espacio para verle a la cara.

 **-Chicas… gracias-** , era lo único que pudo decir Mina al estar tan agradecida por tener tan buenas amigas como ellas a su lado, sinceramente se consideraba afortunada en ese momento. **-D-De verdad lamento todo, s-sé que hice todo mal y de verdad siento haberlas arrastrado a todo esto-** , agregó la pelirosa agachando un poco la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

 **-No te preocupes-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con gentileza y colocándole una mano en el hombro para animarla, causando que Mina levantara la cabeza con una sonrisa sinceramente feliz.

 **-Aunque aún así nos vengaremos por la humillación y la vergüenza que pasamos-** , dijeron Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Toru y Kyouka al mismo tiempo con expresiones inocentes que resultaron intimidantes para la pelirosa que se estremeció de temor y sonreía algo tensa.

 **-M-Me lo merezco-** , aceptó Mina con una gota de sudor en su sien sintiendo que no tenia de otra que aceptar la venganza de sus amigas por todo lo que han hecho en el juego, eran las vengadoras.

Luego las cinco chicas tomaron espacio entre ellas y ya se mostraban de un mejor humor y no había nada de tensión en el ambiente, solo un aura tranquila y cálida como si lo anterior sucedido haya sido una manera de bajar la intensidad y mostrar la amistad que ellas tenían.

 **-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es mi castigo?-** , le preguntó Jirou a Mina con una sonrisa tranquila para que le dijera de una vez su castigo para salir del juego.

 **-Oh, olviden ya eso, el juego se termina ahora-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa causando sorpresa en sus amigas que la vieron caminar hasta el centro de la habitación para levantar sus brazos. **-¡Oficialmente el juego ha finalizado!-** , declaró la pelirosa con alegría dando por terminado el juego en el que han participado por horas aunque para algunos en particular fueron meses y meses.

Las demás finalmente suspiraron tranquilas dejándose caer sentadas al suelo por el agotamiento tanto mental como físico teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar contando el escape de Izuku a los dormitorios de la clase B, Mina sonrió divertida y también se sentó en el suelo con sus amigas.

 **-Es bueno que todo haya acabado finalmente-** , comentó Uraraka sonriendo levemente y realmente contenta de que finalmente todo eso haya terminado.

 **-Sí, de verdad que tuvimos que pasar por mucho-** , secundó Toru coincidiendo con su amiga mientras que apoyaba sus manos del suelo mientras se inclinaba atrás.

 **-Me libré de ese castigo, es un alivio-** , dijo Kyouka suspirando aliviada y quitándose ese sombrero de aventurera para lanzarlo a otro sitio con sencillez.

 **-Y yo por suerte no tuve que hacerle nada a Izuku-kun-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre de que no haya tenido que hacerle otra cosa pervertida a su amor platónico ya que eso solo empeoraría el enojo que él seguramente siente hacía ella.

 **-Gero, seguramente te hubiera gustado hacerle algo, Momo-chan-** , comentó Tsuyu viendo a la pelinegra y diciendo lo que piensa, causando que Momo ensanche los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojen.

 **-¡C-Claro que no!-** , protestó Momo avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga peliverde, aunque muy en el fondo podría tener razón en que una parte de sí misma quería hacer algo.

Mina reía divertida por la vergüenza de su amiga. **-Haha, por lo menos ahora sé que no soy la única pervertida, ¡todas somos pervertidas!-** , exclamó la pelirosa alzando las manos en el aire con alegría, causando que las venas se remarquen en las frentes de las demás.

 **-¡No nos metas en la misma categoría que tú!-** , le gritaron todas con enojo ya que compararlas a ellas en niveles de perversión con Mina estaba fuera de discusión, el nivel de perversión de Mina es de más de 9.000!, aunque claro no era nada en comparación al nivel de Lord Mineta.

 **-Oops, lo siento, pensé que ya podría bromear con eso, jeje-** , dijo Mina sonriendo divertida y encogiéndose de hombros para golpearse la cabeza juguetonamente fingiendo torpeza.

 **-Yo…-** , todas escucharon la voz de Izuku y se quedaron paralizadas al voltearse y verle de pie con una mirada triste en su rostro. **-De verdad lo siento-** , decía el peliverde con sus verdes ojos mirando el suelo con culpa y este a simple vista era evidente que no estaba bajo los efectos del tranquilizante, a quien tenían en frente era a Izuku Midoriya.

 **-¿Izuku?/ ¿Deku?/ ¿Midoriya?-** , preguntaron todas sorprendidas y confundidas al verle de pie y disculpándose, se sonrojaron un poco al darse cuenta de que vestían esos vergonzosos trajes frente a él pero no parecía importarle ya que parecía decaído y triste por algún motivo que las preocupó.

 **-D-De verdad lamento todo chicas, n-no quise… no quise hacerles eso-** , les dijo Izuku a las chicas con melancolía mientras que ellas se pusieron de pie preocupadas por él y confundidas por sus palabras, después de todo él no había hecho nada malo.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Kyouka al peliverde del cual estaba enamorada y le dolía verle de esa forma decaída como si tuviera algo que le pesara sobre los hombros.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la cabeza por una fuerte punzada de dolor mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza. **–D-De todo, lamento todo lo que ha sucedido-** , les dijo él a las chicas que no pudieron evitar alzar una ceja en confusión. **-Todo ocurrió por mi culpa, por ser imprudente y beber de esa botella fue que me descontrolé y peleé con mis amigos, de verdad no quería hacerles daño, no era yo mismo en ese momento-** , decía el gentil chico sintiéndose culpable por haber combatido contra sus amigos ya que en ese momento pensaba que estaban entrenando, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo solo de recordarlo.

 **-N-No te preocupes por eso Deku-kun, ellos se lo buscaron al hacerte beber, ellos no te echarían algo en cara-** , le dijo Uraraka a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa pero tratando de animarle ya que el error no lo había cometido él sino los chicos.

 **-Ya quiero ver si se atreven a hacerlo-** , masculló Kyouka con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras cruje sus nudillos con ferocidad dispuesto a darle una lección al que vaya a reprender al peliverde, entre los cuales seguramente estaría Bakugou.

Izuku se llevó otra mano a la cabeza por otra punzada de dolor. **-P-Pero no solo eso, al parecer le hice daño a Ashido-san y la hice sentir triste, de verdad que no tengo perdón-** , decía el peliverde mientras que su ánimo descendía por los suelos al solo pensar que su querida amiga a la cual apreciaba mucho estuvo triste por su culpa, después de todo le tenía aprecio al ser ella la que en secreto le enseñó a bailar luego del festival cultural.

Mina por su parte no toleraba verle echándose la culpa así. **-¡N-No te eches a culpa por eso, no tienes culpa de nada!, solo soy muy torpe y me entristecí sola-** , le dijo ella para animarle mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro ya que no se podía expresar bien sabiendo que él estaba consciente y viéndola vestida de porrista.

Toru asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, cosa que se notó por el antifaz de Midnight que ella tenía puesto. **-S-Si, Mina-chan es muy idiota y ella sola tiene a culpa de subestimarse, ¡no tienes que preocuparte por eso!-** , le dijo ella al chico peliverde haciendo todo lo posible para que se alegre.

 **-Eso dolió, sabes-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga invisible pero fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Izuku por su parte agachó un poco la cabeza con melancolía y pena. **-Luego me escapé al dormitorio de la clase B y les hice daño a los chicos e hice… e-eso con las chicas, soy peor que la escoria-** , decía él desanimado y sonrojándose un poco al recordar lo que hizo en ese edificio.

 **-E-Es también fue culpa de Mina-chan, si no hubiera empezado el juego en primer lugar nada de eso hubiera pasado, Gero-** , le decía Tsuyu al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a señalar a la culpable de todo.

 **-¿Ustedes no me estaban reconfortando hace unos minutos?-** , les preguntó Mina a sus amigas que parecían haber cambiado de opinión y la estaban haciendo quedar mal.

Momo le sonrió amablemente a Izuku. **-No tienes por qué preocuparte Izuku-kun, toda la culpa la tenemos nosotras, aunque Mina tiene mayor cantidad de culpa-** , le decía al chico mientras que ella ocultaba a su De-kun detrás de su espalda para que él no lo viera, lo mismo era imitado por Uraraka que escondía su De-kun y le era más sencillo al ser más pequeño.

 **-¿Por qué todo este odio dirigido a mí?, ¿es porque soy sexy?, no puedo evitarlo, me sale natural-** , decía Mina para sí misma y encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza a pesar de ser atacada por sus amigas que hace unos minutos trataban de animarla.

Izuku levantó un poco su mirada para ver directamente a sus amigas, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara y que su mueca de culpa se agravara. **-Y como si no fuera suficiente, me atreví a hacer ese tipo de cosas con ustedes, d-de verdad soy una vergüenza de héroe y de hombre-** , se decía el chico a sí mismo desanimado y sintiéndose basura mientras dejaba caer sus brazos.

No hace falta decir que todas ellas estaban en desacuerdo con lo que él decía, él es el mejor hombre que ellas habían conocido y estaba claro que sería el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, tenía incontables virtudes y sin duda era el alma que mantenía a la clas todo Yuuei con un aura de esperanza y seguridad, era su símbolo de la paz, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto del mundo lo supiera… Izuku Midoriya era el mejor.

Por ello escucharle decir todas esas cosas malas sobre sí mismo le dolía a las seis chicas que debían intervenir.

 **-Eso no es cierto, Deku-kun-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amor platónico con una suave y cálida sonrisa acercándose a él un paso junto con las demás que solo querían calmarle y animarle, pero de la misma forma Izuku retrocedió un paso con miedo en su cara, cosa que causó que ellas se quedaran quietas ante el puñal en el corazón que les provocó ver eso… él tenía miedo de ellas.

Izuku plasmó culpa y pena en su expresión mientras las miraba a las seis. **-Y-Yo… lo siento, es que simplemente yo… no puedo estar cerca de ustedes ahora, ne... necesito estar solo-** , les dijo él a ellas de la forma más gentil que pudo para no herirlas más de lo que ya había hecho en su opinión, todavía recordaba perfectamente las expresiones en los rostros de Momo, Uraraka y Tsuyu cuando se descontroló, no quería hacerles eso, por ello quería mantenerse lejos y no hacerles daño.

Momo hizo lo que pudo para recuperar la compostura para luego plantarse justamente en medio del lugar. **-¡N-No te dejaremos salir hasta que hayamos aclarado las cosas!-** , le exclamó la pelinegra y las demás se pusieron de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie haciendo una clase de barrera para impedir que el peliverde se fuera de la habitación.

Izuku sonrió triste mientras que su cuerpo se recubría de One For All. **-Lo siento, chicas-** , se disculpó el muchacho para luego desaparecer de la vista y lo siguiente que pasó es que una brisa azotó la habitación y lo siguiente que todas vieron era la puerta de la salida abierta ya que el peliverde se había ido a toda velocidad.

Ellas quedaron en silencio con los ojos ampliados sintiendo un gran vacío en sus corazones, como si una pieza esencial estuviera faltando o más bien como si algo se hubiera quebrado, pues el chico del cual todas estaban enamoradas había escapado de ellas, sentir ese rechazo las tenía con sus corazones contraídos por la ahogante sensación de tristeza.

 **-Se… fue-** , dijo Uraraka aun con ese dolor en su interior para luego dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo mientras abrazaba a su De-kun contra su pecho y agachaba la cabeza.

Mina hizo todo lo posible para despejar su mente y volvió a pensar con claridad. **-¡D-Debemos ir a buscarlo!-** , les dijo la pelirosa a sus amigas girándose a verles solo para observar como todas estaban decaídas y deprimidas y en sus rostros se reflejaba falta de motivación. **-¿Chicas?, ¿qué les sucede?, debemos ir a por él-** , les preguntaba Mina a las demás para que reaccionaran y la ayudaran a encontrar al peliverde.

 **-¿Para qué?, solo se molestará con nosotras y además no creo que quiera vernos en estos momentos-** , decía Momo decaída y con una mirada vacía mientras se mantenía de pie en su lugar pero no dejaba de abrazar a su De-kun que era lo más cercano que podía tener al peliverde del cual se enamoró, ahora solo se sentía destrozada por el rechazo de él.

 **-Ya lo oíste, necesita estar solo para pensar-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con seriedad y mirando al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración, pero luego suspiró y relajó sus manos para quedarse decaída viendo el suelo, no comprendía como tan simple acción le había herido tanto, sintiéndose culpable de que él se criticara así mismo y haya escapado de ella… es doloroso.

 **-E-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, después nos tocará ver que no quiere estar cerca de nosotras-** , decía Toru con su ánimo en el suelo y con una opresora tristeza en su corazón como si hubiera perdido la motivación para hacer cualquier cosa, ya nada valía la pena.

 **-N-No digas eso, Toru-chan-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga colocando una mano en su hombro para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, pero solo escucho un sollozo de su amiga invisible. Tsuyu por su parte se mantenía en silencio dándoles las espalda a las demás, no tenía ganas suficientes para decir alguna palabra.

Del rostro de Ochako comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas. **-B-Bueno, sabía que esto iba a pasar, a-ahora… Deku-kun nos odia-** , dijo Uraraka con voz quebrada mientras que unas gotas de sus lágrimas caían sobre su De-kun sintiéndose desdichada al seguramente perder a su mejor amigo por todo lo que ha hecho, se arrepentía profundamente de todo.

 **-¡No sean estúpidas!-** , les gritó Mina a las chicas con enojo causando que las cinco desganadas se giraran a verla lentamente. **-¡La que causó todo esto fui yo!, ¡debo responsabilizarme para que me odie solo a mí, ustedes no merecen nada malo!-** , exclamó Ashido determinaba a tomar toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido, causando que sus amigas se sorprendieran.

Kyouka se mostró algo preocupada. **-P-Pero nosotras aceptamos el juego y participamos durante todo este tiempo, tenemos la misma culpa que tu-** , le dijo Jirou a la pelirosa ya que no veía correcto que ella fuera a echarse toda la culpa sobre si mima mientras que ellas eran perdonadas... sencillamente no estaba bien.

Mina por su parte se mantuvo firme. **-Claro que no, yo fui la que las orilló a tener que aceptar e insistí en seguir jugando, soy la mala de esta historia y debo explicárselo-** , replicó Ashido con seguridad y cruzándose de brazos dispuesta a solucionar todo el asunto y que de esa manera sus amigas estén libres de culpa.

 **-Te dijimos que no te siguieras llamando así-** , le dijo Momo a Mina con seriedad recuperándose ya que no era correcto que ella siguiera diciendo esas cosas.

 **-¡Pero es cierto!, trate de hacerlo mío cuando estaba indefenso e hice cosas sucias aprovechándome de eso, ¡eso es algo horrible!-** , les dijo Mina a todas claramente arrepentida de lo que hizo y apretando su mano por encima de su corazón, no podía vivir sabiendo que sus acciones egoístas arruinaron completamente un futuro donde seguramente sus amigas hubieran sido felices con Izuku.

 **-¡Entonces nosotras también somos las malas!-** , exclamó Toru con fuerza oyéndose segura, causando sorpresa en la pelirosa al ver como todas asentían con la cabeza.

 **-Gero, nosotras hicimos lo mismo que tú, Mina-chan-** , secundó Tsuyu con una mirada decidida a también asumir parte de la culpa ya que no permitiría que su amiga fuera la única villana.

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Mina sorprendida de que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a aceptar ese papel.

Momo le sonrió levemente a su amiga. **-Si tú vas a buscarle entonces nosotras nos aseguraremos de encontrarle para decirle que todas somos culpables-** , le dijo la pelinegra con amabilidad y las demás asintieron coincidiendo con ellas ya que todas estaban juntas en eso para bien o para mal.

Una para todas y todas para una.

Ashido al escucharles se queda en silencio durante unos segundos para luego reír levemente, causando que sus amigas se irritaran un poco y se intrigaran por el motivo de su risa.

 **-¿De qué te ríes?, nos habíamos hecho un momento muy conmovedor-** , le dijo Kyouka a la pelirosa con reproche por haber arruinado su momento tan emotivo en el cual estaban dispuestas a compartir la culpa con ella.

 **-L-Lo siento lo siento, e-es que recordé algo muy curioso-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla para luego ver a sus amigas. **-Hay un punto de vista que piensa que en una relación alguien siempre domina sobre el otro como si uno fuera superior y el otro inferior, un ganador y un perdedor, entonces recordé una frase de eso-** , les decía ella para luego aclararse la garganta. **-** _ **"!El amor es una guerra!, ¡el que se enamora pierde!"**_ **-** , citó la pelirosa con voz un poco más grave causando que sus amigas ensancharan un poco los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos Momo comenzó a reír junto con Mina, luego a la risa se sumó Uraraka y Tsuyu y finalmente Jirou y Toru se habían unido a la risilla colectiva de las seis amigas. Casi parecía que el anterior ambiente tenso y deprimente hubiera sido solo una ilusión ya que las chicas reían divertidas en conjunto.

Después de un par de minutos dejaron de reír y se estaban recuperando para luego quedarse en un cómodo silencio teniendo la seis sonrisas en sus caras.

 **-Al parecer en este juego del amor todas perdimos-** , comentó Momo sonriendo levemente mirando a su De-kun mientras pensaba en la frase dicha por Mina.

 **-Sí, así es-** , dijeron las demás coincidiendo con la pelinegra para luego las seis sonreírse entre sí con cierta diversión.

Todas estuvieron participando en un juego del cual no eran conscientes, uno en el cual cada una de sus acciones podía desencadenar un posible final en el cual sean felices, al final por distintos motivos cada una terminó interesada en el gentil peliverde destinado a ser el símbolo de la paz, de distintas maneras pasaron tiempo con él y esa noche habían despejado cualquier duda y tenían la certeza de que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico.

Todas apuntaron a la victoria sin saber que fueron las primeras en perder en el juego del amor. Ahora cada una sabia que después de perder solo les quedaba ganar, ganar significaría obtener el amor del peliverde que las había tratado con amabilidad y generosidad.

Todas participaron en el inocente y en ocasiones perverso juego del amor. La siguiente meta de las seis era obtener su bien merecida victoria.

Debían ganar el corazón de Izuku Midoriya.

 **-Entonces… será mejor que busquemos al ganador para afrontar nuestro castigo, ¿no les parece?-** , les dijo Kyouka a sus amigas con una sonrisa de lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza relajada.

 **-Sí, entre todas seguro lo encontramos, debe de seguir en el edificio, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mejilla ya que su amigo estaba sobrio y con dolor de cabeza, seguramente no sería tan irracional para irse a otro sitio.

Las seis se acercaron y formaron un círculo y unieron sus puños al medio mientras mostraban sonrisas decididas en sus rostros.

 **-Sea lo que sea lo que vaya a pasar, seguiremos siendo amigas-** , les dijo Mina a las demás con una sonrisa alegre y las demás se sonrieron entre sí para asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Por siempre-** , dijeron Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Toru igual de animadas para cumplir con esa promesa, sin importar si una de ellas llega a obtener el corazón del chico las otras no sentirán odio ni nada por el estilo, seria duro pero admitirían la derrota y seguirían adelante deseándole lo mejor a la ganadora que no importa lo que pase seguiría siendo su amiga, su amistad era fuerte y podía resistir eso.

Todas se percataron de que faltó una por hablar y se giraron a ver a Jirou que parecía pensativa. **-¿Kyouka-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida mirando a su amiga que no había hecho la promesa con ellas.

 **-Bueno, la verdad Mina me ha molestado mucho en este juego y…-** , decía Kyouka pensativa causando que Mina se tensara al pensar que posiblemente pierda su amistad, a lo cual Kyouka sonríe burlona. **-Solo bromeo-** , dijo Kyouka para luego sacarle la lengua a Ashido que suspiró aliviada. **-Amigas por siempre-** , agregó la pelivioleta igual de motivada que las demás para mantener su amistad a toda costa.

Mina solo pudo sonreírle a ellas con determinación. **-Muy bien chicas, a encontrar a ese rollo de canela-** , les dijo ella a las demás que asintieron seguras y decididas y luego procedieron a salir de la habitación y dividirse para buscar por separado a Izuku que debía estar por alguna parte del edificio.

Este era el final del juego, aunque más concretamente solo era el punto de inflexión en el cual los distintos finales se abren paso. A veces un gran evento es necesario para desencadenar realidades muy diferentes entre sí, quizás este final solo era un comienzo para alguna de ellas en el no tan inocente juego del amor.

 _ ***¿Final del Juego?***_

* * *

 ** _Vidas de las jugadoras_**

 ** _Ochako:X_**

 ** _Kyouka:X_**

 ** _Tsuyu: X_**

 ** _Mina:X_**

 ** _Toru:_ _X_**

 ** _Momo:X_**

 ** _¿Desea continuar la partida?..._**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. No sé qué decirles en este momento, de verdad estoy feliz de que todos los que hayan estado desde el inicio han aguantado hasta aquí, también me alegra de que los que vinieron a mitad del camino no hayan abandonado a pesar de mi tardío tiempo de actualización XD. Sé que esto parece una despedida pero para nada lo es, pero debo decir que en líneas generales este es el final de la historia y de aquí se ramifica todo en los finales alternativos que se subirán en este mismo fic.

Debo aclarar que no serán tan largos como un capitulo normal o quizás sí, ni yo estoy seguro ya que todavía no los he comenzado a escribir. Solo puedo asegurar que el ritmo de actualización serás más veloz, quizás un final por semana en el mejor de los casos. Ahora solo siento nostalgia al recordar como hace varios meses comencé a escribir esta historia y ahora miren a donde llegamos, nunca esperé que una historia de este tipo fuera a tener tanta atención, de verdad solo me queda darles las gracias por acompañarme a mí y a las chicas de principio a fin a lo largo de este "Inocente juego".

¡Ahora recuerden que quienes adivinen de alguna manera los lugares en los cuales se oculta Izuku recibirán un De-kun recién salido de fábrica!. ¿Quieres un De-kun?, no te preocupes, solo adivina donde se encuentra nuestro pecoso peliverde en los dormitorios de la clase A, ¡así que participa y comenta tu respuesta y si es correcta recibirás un De-kun directamente en la puerta de tu casa!. Traten de dar ubicaciones distintas a los demás, cuento con ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo final y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido, sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


	14. No hace falta ver para Sentir

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Lastimosamente no contestaré los comentarios del final de la historia, ¿por qué?, bueno, la verdad sería algo extraño que conteste a los Reviews siendo estos los finales alternativos, además que está publicado este final y también el de Tsuyu y Mina de golpe, seria confuso responder a los Reviews en estas tres publicaciones o responder a todos los comentarios en los siguientes finales, por lo cual espero que me comprendan. Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos y espero que disfruten de estos finales. Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Toru: No hace falta ver para Sentir**_

Nos encontramos en los pasillos del dormitorio de la clase 3-A donde en estos momentos estaba corriendo Toru con el Cosplay de Midnight, estaba en busca de Izuku que hace ya unos minutos se había ido de la habitación de Momo y ella y las demás decidieron separarse para encontrarle lo más pronto posible.

 _ **(POV Toru)**_

Ya revisé en su habitación y encontré la puerta abierta, seguramente fue a vestirse y luego salió de allí, pero aun asi me pregunto dónde estará ahora, ya revisé en los pasillos del quinto y cuarto piso y todavía no le encuentro, además dudo que se fuera a meterse en la habitación de alguno de los chicos. Con eso en mente sigo corriendo con la esperanza de encontrarle y aclarar las cosas con él, es lo único que puedo hacer al haber llegado a estas alturas.

Quiero encontrarle para decirle que no tiene por qué desanimarse, que no tiene que echarse la culpa por lo que pasó, ya que la culpa la tenemos nosotras por haber participado en ese tonto juego, él no tiene por qué reprocharse nada ya que solo tenía buenas intenciones. Quiero decirle todo eso, solo espero encontrarle para animarle, no busco que me perdone ya que honestamente no me lo merezco, me duele la idea de que esté molesto conmigo pero debo vivir con eso ya que yo misma me lo busqué.

Quizás él se encuentre en el primer piso, con esa idea en mente decido dirigirme a las escaleras para comenzar a bajar rápidamente, esperar el ascensor seguramente ocuparía mucho tiempo y lo mejor será apresurarme si quiero encontrarlo rápido, porque yo… necesito encontrarlo. Es extraño, sé que estará molesto conmigo, que seguramente no me va perdonar nunca, que tendrá una mala imagen de mí y lo comprendo, pero aun así quiero encontrarle para hablar con él, es como si la necesidad de verle fuera mayor al miedo de recibir su rechazo.

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, mis piernas ya no me obedecen, se mueven solamente porque es lo que mi cuerpo quiere, por mucho que sepa que puedo resultar lastimada por su rechazo aun asi quiero hablarle de lo que sucedió para que no se culpe así mismo, ya que ese el tipo de chico que es Midoriya, alguien que asume toda la responsabilidad a pesar de no ser suya, alguien que ve los errores de los demás como suyos, en este momento no sé si considerar eso un defecto o una virtud, solo sé que me gusta esa parte de él.

Llego al primer piso y todo sigue tal cual estaba antes de que nosotras subiéramos, todo es un caos y la destrucción del lugar solo me hace pensar en lo extrema que fue la pelea de Midoriya contra los demás chicos, seguro fue intensa ya que al final él fue el vencedor y ellos se vieron orillados a escapar de aquí, eso solo me recuerda lo enojada que estoy con ellos por haberle hecho beber de esa botella de alcohol, juro que voy a lastimar MUCHO a Mineta hasta el punto en que querrá haber preparado su testamento de antemano.

Un extraño sonido de la cocina capta mi atención y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia allí solo para ver a Midoriya frente a la nevera, ahora viste una camisa blanca holgada, unos shorts verdes y sus botas rojas, supongo que eligió lo primero que encontró para vestirse y no seguir en calzoncillos. Parece que le sigue doliendo la cabeza, seguramente vino aquí a buscar un vaso de agua para tratar de pasar el dolor, ante mis sospechas él saca un vaso de agua de la nevera y está dispuesto a bebérselo, pero observo que se queja por una punzada de dolor.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-¡Ugh!-** , Izuku se quejó por una repentina punzada de dolor en su cabeza y apretó los dientes llevándose una mano a la zona, pero este dolor fue suficiente para hacerle perder por unos momentos el equilibrio y el peliverde terminó apoyándose de un muro para no caerse, cosa que alertó a Toru que estaba escondida hasta el momento.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamó Toru preocupada por el chico corriendo hacia él para sostenerle y hacer que lentamente se siente en el suelo. **-Toma, bebe lentamente-** , le dijo ella a él de forma suave y atenta para que bebiera del vaso de agua que quizás podría servir para aliviar un poco su dolor.

Él parecía adolorido pero aun así bebió lentamente el agua para luego dejar el vaso reposar a un lado suyo, él se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio mientras sentía que el dolor en su cabeza se iba apaciguando, no desaparecía pero podía tolerarlo, al pasar un par de minutos él decidió pararse y Toru le ayudó en lo posible ya que seguía preocupada por él.

Al estar ambos de pie, el peliverde se tomó unos momentos para alejarse unos pasos para retomar la compostura mientras era observado por Toru que estaba frente a él con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho, estaba atenta por si en algún momento él volvía a perder el equilibrio.

Izuku frunció el ceño con culpa reflejada en su rostro. **-Hagakure-san-** , dijo él preocupado de tenerla a ella al frente, no quería hacerle nada malo, ahora solo se consideraba asi mismo un peligro, lo mejor era no estar cerca de ella para que estuviera a salvo, con ese pensamiento en mente él estaba por darse la vuelta para irse, pero una mano sujeta la suya para impedírselo.

 **-P-Por favor no te vayas… no de nuevo-** , le pidió Toru a Izuku con un tono de súplica mientras le sujetaba la mano con fuerza para que no se fuera, ahora que le había encontrado no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, quería hablar con él… necesitaba hablar con él.

Izuku cerró los ojos molesto consigo mismo reprochándose lo que recordaba haber hecho. **-Y-Yo no puedo estar cerca de ustedes, les haría daño-** , le dijo él a la chica invisible preocupándose por ella, pero Toru en cambio negó con la cabeza.

 **-Tú nunca harías algo asi Midoriya, estoy segura de eso-** , dijo Toru decidida y segura de lo que decía, no había ninguna manera en la que el amable peliverde del cual está enamorada podría hacerle daño.

 **-P-Pero yo les hice esas cosas a ustedes… te hice varias cosas a ti, Hagakure-san-** , le dijo Izuku a ella con claro arrepentimiento en su tono mientras se sonrojaba un poco, pues le afectó profundamente saber que él mismo llegó a hacerle cosas indebidas a su amiga a pesar de que ella le pedía que se detuviera, se sentía culpable.

Toru se sonrojó sabiendo a lo que él se refería pero aun con eso trató de mantenerse firme. **-E-Eso es diferente, además no nos hiciste daño, estamos bien, yo estoy bien-** , le dijo Toru al peliverde para animarle y hacerle entender que nadie había salido herido, (a excepción de los chicos de ambas clases, pero ella omitiría mencionarlos a ellos).

 **-A-Aun así no puedo perdonarme por haber hecho tantas cosas malas-** , dijo Izuku con melancolía rindiéndose en escapar y decidiendo mirar cara a cara a Toru que seguía sosteniendo su mano firmemente para retenerle allí.

A pesar de ser invisible, Toru le sonrió cálidamente a Izuku. **-No hiciste nada malo, además no es tu culpa, tú solo trataste de protegernos a nosotras, ¿verdad?, la intención es lo que cuenta-** , le dijo ella al peliverde con alegría en su tono para animar al chico.

 **-Hagakure-san… estoy confundido-** , dijo Izuku desanimado y agachando su cabeza para terminar mirar al suelo, ahora recordaba todo lo que vio y escuchó mientras estaba ebrio, había muchas cosas que su mente necesitaba procesar y asimilar.

Toru sujetó ambas manos de Izuku de forma reconfortante y gentil mientras le miraba a la cara. **-Está bien que lo estés, pasaste por muchas cosas y no eras tú mismo en esos momentos, además parte de la culpa es mía por no haber detenido ese juego tonto-** , le decía a Izuku con amabilidad mientras que se sentía algo feliz por ser capaz de sostener sus cálidas manos y estar tan cerca de él.

Izuku se percató de la cercanía de ambos y se sonrojó mientras desviaba la cabeza en otra dirección. **-Y-Yo tengo varias preguntas con respecto a eso-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga invisible que ladeó la cabeza hacia un lateral.

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?-** , preguntó Toru con curiosidad mientras le miraba directamente.

 **-¿P-Por qué tuvieron que ponerse esos trajes?-** , preguntó Izuku algo nervioso y mirando de reojo su amiga que tenía puesto un traje ajustado similar al traje de héroe de Midnight, eso era peligroso para él ya que este traje resaltaba el cuerpo que la invisibilidad de ella ocultaba antes.

Toru estuvo confundida por varios segundos hasta que al fin se percató del lugar que miraba Izuku con tantos nervios, a lo cual ella se sonrojó aún más. **-P-Pues porque era mejor que terminar desnudas-** , respondió ella desviando la mirada en otra dirección sin intención de separarse de él, no podía darle la oportunidad de escapar de nuevo.

 **-Etto… n-no quiero sonar mal Hagakure-san, ¿pero no estás casi siempre desnuda?-** , preguntó Izuku apenado y sonriendo nervioso recordando los entrenamientos y demás actividades donde ella solo llevaba sus guantes puestos.

 **-B-Bueno sí, pero… e-es diferente-** , contestó Toru avergonzada y con un poco de vapor saliendo de su cabeza por la vergüenza de tener que hablar del asunto, normalmente no tendría problema pero ahora estaba hablando de ello con el peliverde del cual está enamorada.

 **-¿Diferente?-** , preguntó Izuku con intriga mientras la miraba a ella directamente, más específicamente el antifaz de Midnight que delataban el lugar donde estaba el rostro de Toru.

 **-T-Tú sabes, mi Quirk es ser invisible así que nadie puede verme, p-pero no quería estar desnuda frente a ti-** , respondió la chica invisible combatiendo lo mejor posible contra los nervios, pero era mucho pedir al tener los orbes verdes del chico observándola.

 **-No lo entiendo-** , dijo Izuku confundido y sin comprender las razones de su amiga para ponerle a él como un caso especial.

 **-Yo tampoco…-** , respondió Toru calmándose y guardando silencio por varios segundos para luego levantar la mirada. **-O eso es lo que creía hasta hoy-** , dijo ella con seguridad y mirando con determinación a Izuku que se sorprendió un poco por ese repentino cambio.

 **-¿A q-qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Izuku alejándose un poco ya que de cierta manera la cercanía de sus rostros se había reducido al ella levantar la cabeza.

Toru se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos mirando al chico para luego suspirar y armarse de valor para hablar. **-Sabes Midoriya, las chicas y yo lamentamos mucho haberte metido en tantos problemas por culpa de ese juego, de verdad lo sentimos y entenderemos si estás molesto con nosotras…-** , le dijo Hagakure al peliverde con honestidad mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza y sonreía. **-Pero quiero decirte que de cierta manera me ayudó a descubrir algo-** , dijo ella con suavidad en su tono, causando que Izuku se intrigara.

 **-¿Descubrir algo?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja.

 **-Descubrí dos cosas, la primera es que como NekoDeku eres un peligro para cualquier chica-** , dijo Toru divertida levantando la cabeza para mirar a Izuku que se sonrojó mucho y soltó una mano de Toru para cubrirse la cara con vergüenza.

 **-P-Por favor no me recuerdes eso, m-me da mucha vergüenza recordar cómo me comporté-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo nervioso y sudando un poco recordando como él mismo se comportó como un gato, maulló y luego se descontroló de forma peculiar e indebida, eso sería algo que se esforzaría por olvidar.

Toru veía divertida como el chico estaba nervioso, ella sonrió levemente mientras sujetaba nuevamente la mano de Izuku para captar su atención. **-La segunda cosa que descubrí es que quiero tener un futuro contigo en él-** , confesó la chica invisible revelando los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior.

Izuku ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin poder formular alguna palabra. **-¿H-Hagakure-san?-** , preguntó el peliverde sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que acababa de oír, seguramente debió malentender algo o debió haber escuchado mal lo que ella dijo.

 **-Créeme que por dentro estoy muy nerviosa pero ayuda que tú también lo estés-** , dijo Toru sonriendo divertida por la linda reacción de él y luego ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza con cierta timidez. **-No soy muy buena con las palabras y no sé describirte bien qué es lo que siento, pero… estoy segura de que he sentido esto por ti desde hace un tiempo-** , decía ella con gentileza en su voz mientras recordaba momentos del pasado. **-Al principio te consideraba un buen amigo con el cual conversar y que es bueno escuchando, luego comenzamos a encontrarnos más seguido y con el tiempo empecé a hablarle a Mina-chan de las cosas que hacíamos tú y yo, por algún motivo me emocionabas mucho-** , decía con alegría y apretando sus manos sobre las de Izuku para tratar de calmar el agitado latir de su corazón.

Estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir, en ese momento agradecía ser invisible para que el peliverde no viera las facciones de su rostro contraerse en una expresión graciosa a causa de los nervios que la carcomían por dentro.

Toru mantenía su mirada sobre los ojos verdes de Izuku y sonrió por mucho que ella sea la única que lo supiera. **-Ahora entiendo que eso seguramente sea amor-** , confesó Toru observando desde primera fila como las pecosas mejillas del chico se vuelven rojas como tomates y la tonalidad se extiende hacia sus orejas, de poder tomar una foto ella la guardaría como un buen recuerdo.

Izuku estaba ciertamente impactado, pero sabía que ella se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, no podía dudar en responderle con sinceridad. **-Hagakure-san… yo…-** , decía él bajando un poco la cabeza hasta que un dedo de Toru silencia sus labios de improvisto.

 **-No quiero que me respondas ahora, ese no es mi objetivo, solo quería decírtelo y dejar mis sentimientos claros-** , dijo Toru con calma mientras que se llevaba su otra mano sobre su descontrolado corazón. **-Estoy enamorada de ti, Midoriya-** , agregó ella con alegría sonriéndole al peliverde que por la invisibilidad de ella no podría verlo, solo podía intuirlo por el tono que ella empleaba. **–Aunque estoy segura de que no sientes lo mismo por mí, mucho menos luego de todo lo que ha sucedido y la manera en que me comporté, pero aun así quería decírtelo-** , siguió hablando Toru pero su tono se notaba más desanimado y triste.

 **-E-Eso no es cierto-** , dijo Izuku algo tímido mirando en otra dirección mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-Fácilmente podría sentir lo mismo por ti, Hagakure-san-** , decía el muchacho sonrojado y tratando de mantener la calma en esa situación, no esperaba tener que ser tan sincero pero no le gustaba que ella pensara que le desagradaba a él, eso es imposible.

 **-No hace falta que tengas que mentir para alegrarme, Midoriya-** , le dijo Toru al peliverde agradecida de que intentara reconfortarle a pesar de que él supiera todo lo que ella le hizo al estar ebrio.

 **-¡N-No es una mentira!-** , exclamó Izuku con más seguridad y luego sujetar las manos de Toru tomándola por sorpresa. **-A mí también me emocionaba hablar contigo Hagakure-san, e-es solo que no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas y no sabía muy bien como decirlo, es solo que… me hacías sentir extrañamente feliz-** , confesaba el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras que sus mejillas seguían coloradas. **-N-No puedo decir que esté enamorado ya que no sé si asi es como me siento, pero estoy seguro de que esto que siento es por ti, Hagakure-san-** , dijo Izuku mirando directamente a Toru que ensanchó los ojos y se sonrojó mucho.

 **-N-No seas tonto, n-no me puedes ver, n-no puedes enamorarte de mí-** , le decía Toru al peliverde con nervios y con vapor saliendo de su cabeza mientras desviaba la cabeza en otra dirección con vergüenza ya que él le había tomado por sorpresa al sujetarle de las manos y acercarse tanto a su cara.

Izuku no se echó para atrás y le sonrió amablemente a la chica invisible. **-Pero sé que estás aquí, junto a mí, tratando de animarme a pesar de lo que te hice, además no hace falta verte para saber que eres una chica linda y amigable con la cual me gustaría seguir hablando-** , habló Izuku sin titubear ni dudar ni un segundo ya que hablaba con la verdad.

 **-M-Midoriya-** , dijo Toru sorprendida y asombrada por las palabras de él que calaban en su corazón con una fuerza arrolladora despejando todas sus dudas.

 **-No estoy seguro si estoy enamorado o no, pero… quiero averiguarlo-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa segura mientras que su corazón latía a un ritmo veloz al saber el peso de sus palabras y a la chica a la cual estaban dirigidas.

Luego de eso se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro fijamente, Izuku sonriendo seguro de sus palabras mientras que esa extraña y cálida sensación afloraba en su interior, Toru por su parte estaba sorprendida y muy feliz de haberle escuchado, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que ella no contestaba y se avergonzó por lo que dijo y los nervios volvieron. **-¡C-Claro que solo estoy pensando en voz alta!, ¡n-no hace falta que me tomes en serio!-** , exclamó el peliverde sonrojándose mucho y con los ojos en espirales soltando las manos de Toru para darle su espacio, esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo con lo que dijo.

Toru por su parte soltó una pequeña y linda risa al verle nervioso. **-Tontín-** , dijo ella divertida acercándose a él para sin previo aviso apoyar su cabeza del pecho de Izuku que se quedó petrificado en su lugar. **-Ya sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, asi que te voy a tomar la palabra y voy a hacer que también te enamores de mí-** , le declaró Toru al peliverde mientras levantaba la cabeza para verle.

En ese momento Izuku se sintió un poco feliz por escuchar esas palabras, pero luego recordó lo que había hecho mientras estaba ebrio, en concreto las partes donde fue NekoDeku. **-P-Pero… no quiero hacerte daño-** , le dijo él a ella con algo de inseguridad queriendo mantenerla a salvo de él.

Toru debajo de su invisibilidad frunció el ceño. **-¿Sigues con eso?, no me has hecho daño, asi que despreocúpate o me voy a molestar contigo-** , le reprendió Hagakure a él de forma estricta y firme, haciendo que él sonriera algo apenado.

 **-L-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Izuku rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo algo nervioso por ser regañado por su amiga.

 **-No te preocupes, de todas maneras me gusta esa parte atenta de ti-** , dijo Toru con un tono alegre y una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus dos manos sobre los hombros del peliverde que se sonrojó al escucharle.

 **-P-Por favor no seas tan honesta-** , le pidió Izuku a su amiga estando él algo avergonzado por su sinceridad, él sencillamente no era muy bueno para recibir halagos de ese tipo, su corazón no estaba preparado.

 **-Eso no se va a poder, me gusta avergonzarte y ver tus lindas reacciones-** , respondió Toru divertida y satisfecha de tener ese efecto en él. **-Además de esta manera estaremos a mano-** , susurró para sí misma con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues de forma personal quería igualar los nervios que él le ha hecho pasar a ella sin que él se diera cuenta.

Izuku se quejó por una repentina punzada de dolor en su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la zona. **–E-Espero no ser una molestia, pero… ¿por favor podrías darme más agua?, todavía me duele la cabeza-** , le pidió amablemente a su amiga invisible que asintió.

 **-Claro, espera un momento-** , aceptó Toru contenta y alegre para ir a la nevera y servirle otro vaso de agua al peliverde, al terminar ella se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle el vaso pero se topó con Izuku cubriéndose el rostro rojo como un tomate con ambas manos. **-¿Qué te sucede, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Hagakure al chico con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a él.

 **-E-E-Es que… e-ese traje se ve muy ajustado-** , respondió el peliverde nervioso y avergonzado abriendo un poco sus dedos para poder mirar de reojo a su amiga, pues al ella darse la vuelta él por accidente se encontró mirando su retaguardia que se marcaba por el traje ajustado.

Toru al escucharle se quedó unos momentos en silenció hasta que su rostro se sonrojó completamente. **-¡N-No creas que me gusta llevarlo puesto!-** , chilló Toru avergonzada y dándole el vaso de agua bruscamente a Izuku para luego abrazarse así misma con timidez. **–A-Aunque si me lo pidieras podría ponérmelo de nuevo-** , dijo ella en voz baja, pero se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba más concentrado en acabarse el agua de golpe.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Hagakure-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Toru con curiosidad al una vez terminarse el agua que de forma leve le ayudó a aguantar el dolor en su cabeza.

Toru solo suspiró restándole importancia. **-Nada importante…-** , le dijo ella al chico con calma para luego acercarse con breves brincos a él para mirarle de cerca. **-Izuku-kun-** , agregó Toru alegre y animada, por algo tenía que comenzar a acercarse a él y sería adecuado comenzar a llamarle por su nombre.

A partir de ese momento ella lucharía por ganarse el futuro que tanto anhelaba al lado del chico peliverde que estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando avergonzado al frente suyo.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Nos encontramos en un dormitorio matrimonial, la luz del cielo nocturno entraba a través de las ventanas del lugar y de un lado de la cama se encontraba Toru vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco para dormir, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras que la lámpara a su lado era la única fuente de luz que le ayudaba en su lectura.

Debajo de su invisibilidad tenía una suave sonrisa mientras esperaba a que su compañero de vida llegara para ambos dormir juntos, y como si le hubiera invocado la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por el umbral entró un joven hombre de rizos verdes y pecosas mejillas.

 **-¿Ya se durmió?-** , le preguntó Toru a su esposo con amabilidad mientras cerraba su libro en lo que él cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama para sentarse en el otro costado.

 **-Sí, menos mal que ese pequeño no nació invisible, sería un caos de ser asi-** , contestó Izuku sonriendo divertido y rascándose la nuca, pues su pequeño hijo de un año tenía mucha energía y si llegaba a nacer invisible entonces sería un reto tener que cuidarle.

Toru soltó una dulce risilla al escuchar la queja de su esposo. **-Jeje, mis padres me dijeron algo parecido ya que era muy inquieta de pequeña-** , dijo ella divertida mientas que el peliverde se acostaba a su lado y se acercaba a ella para darle un casto beso en una mejilla.

 **-Aun lo sigues siendo, Toru-** , le dijo Izuku a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, solo para recibir un repentino beso un poco más candente sobre sus labios.

 **-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Izuku-** , le replicó Toru a su mejor amigo y esposo con un tono algo juguetón y seductor, causando que ambos luego rieran en conjunto divertidos por esos juegos que tenían. **-Pero sabes, ya no te puedo tomar por sorpresa, eso es aburrido-** , dijo ella haciendo un mohín infantil a pesar de su edad.

 **-Es lo que tiene convivir contigo tantos años, por invisible que seas puedo saber dónde estás y qué haces-** , presumió Izuku con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de alguna manera había desarrollado un sexto sentido especializado solamente para su esposa.

 **-De acuerdo oh símbolo de la paz que todo lo ve, ¿Qué cara estoy haciendo en este momento?-** , preguntó Toru sonriendo con burla hacia el peliverde para ponerlo aprueba y quizás bajarle de esa nube de orgullo.

Izuku se giró a verle manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos para luego de un momento a otro besarle intensamente en los labios tomándola a ella por sorpresa, a lo cual el besó se alargó por un minuto y luego el peliverde la dejó libre dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios.

 **-Pues seguramente tienes cara de sorprendida y te estás sonrojando-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo divertido y juguetón mirando a su esposa que efectivamente estaba sorprendida por el repentino beso, a lo cual ella tardó unos segundos para poner los pies sobre la tierra.

 **-E-Eso no es justo, es hacer trampa-** , rechistó Toru cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable ya que de cierta manera era mala perdedora, no aceptaría que su esposo ganara de esa manera.

 **-Trampa es disfrazarme de gato mientras duermo para sacarme fotos y extorsionarme-** , comentó Izuku mirando con un poco de picardía a su traviesa chica que a la mínima que bajaba la guardia hacia su jugada para tratar de avergonzarle.

 **-Solo estaba jugando contigo-** , le dijo Toru a él sonriéndole alegre y animada al recordar aquel suceso.

 **-Y yo solo estoy jugando contigo, mi querida esposa-** , contestó Izuku sonriéndole amablemente a su esposa invisible que sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro de él.

 **-Te lo dejo pasar por esta vez-** , le dijo ella al peliverde mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos y sus narices se tocaban levemente.

 **-Toru… te amo-** , confesó Izuku con afecto gentil y acogedor dirigido a su compañera de vida y a la madre de su hijo.

 **-Sabes que yo también, Tontín-** , respondió Toru sonriendo divertida para luego ambos unir sus labios en un casto beso de amor puro, el cual duró solo unos segundos para luego ambos separarse y acurrucarse juntos.

Izuku bajó una mano al vientre de su esposa para acariciarlo amablemente. **-Te juro que también protegeré al que viene en camino-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz al amor de su vida mientras le miraba dulcemente.

 **-No podía esperar menos de mi lindo esposo, ¿pero qué harás si nace invisible como yo?-** , preguntó Toru con un tono juguetón y divertido mientras que acariciaba los suaves rizos del hombre que ama.

 **-Ya sabes que no me importa ese detalle, no me hace falta verle para sentir que ya le quiero con nosotros-** , respondió Izuku sin una pizca de duda y con voz gentil y cálida sabiendo que dentro de Toru estaba creciendo otra vida, la del hermanito o hermanita que tendría su hijo que ahora dormía plácidamente en la habitación de al lado.

Toru sabía que él respondería así pero nunca se cansaba de escucharle, solo sonrió complacida por su respuesta. **-Eres un padre muy cariñoso-** , respondió Hagakure abrazando el torso de su hombre con profundo amor. **-Y eres todo nuestro, de nuestra familia-** , agregó ella profundamente feliz sintiéndose dichosa de que él sea el padre de sus hijos.

Al final todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, había logrado sentar las bases con él de lo que sería el nido de amor de su linda familia feliz.

 _ ***Ganadora: Toru Hagakure***_

* * *

Y ese ha sido todo amigos. Como lo ven este ha sido el final de Toru como la ganadora del corazón de Izuku, debo aclarar que habrá detalles que no se hablaron en este final, eso porque también tengo que tener material con el cual trabajar en los finales que quedan, seria aburrido que todo fuera un copia y pega así que de cierta manera habrá diversidad en los diálogos.

Espero que les haya gustado este final y si es asi comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	15. Hablar con honestidad es muy Efectivo

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Ahora como lo ven este es el segundo final publicado además que más pronto de lo esperado, pues no estoy muy bien de salud y estoy esforzándome en publicar todo en cuanto pueda lo más rápido posible, por eso quise publicar el final de Toru, este final de Tsuyu y el final de Mina de golpe para no mantenerlos esperando por semanas. Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Tsuyu: Hablar con honestidad es muy Efectivo**_

En los pasillos del dormitorio de la clase 3-A se encuentra Tsuyu desplazándose entre saltos a gran velocidad mientras vestía su traje de ángel, estaba en búsqueda de Izuku que hace varios minutos se había ido de la habitación de Momo y ella y las demás chicas decidieron dividirse en distintas direcciones para encontrarle a él lo más pronto posible.

 _ **(POV Tsuyu)**_

No puedo detenerme hasta que haya encontrado a Midoriya-chan, me dejó mal que se haya ido de esa manera pensando que él era el culpable de lo que sucedió y que se entristeciera avergonzado de sí mismo cuando en realidad Midoriya-chan solo pensó en nosotras cuando decidió beber de la botella de alcohol que Mineta le había dado. En lo que a mí respecta, Midoriya-chan es la única víctima de todo lo que ha sucedido, fue embriagado, luego puesto como un premio de un tonto juego y ahora que recobró la consciencia piensa que es el malo de la historia, no puedo dejar que él piense así.

Hace un par de minutos pasé por su habitación encontrando la puerta abierta pero no estaba adentro, solo puedo suponer que se vistió y luego se fue de allí, por lo cual puede estar en cualquier parte del edificio, quizás… en el tejado, si, es posible que él esté allí, con eso en mente me dirigí rápidamente a las escaleras para comenzar a saltar y en cuestión de un par de minutos ya me encontraba frente a la puerta que da al tejado.

Tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarme y coloco mi mano sobre el pomo para girarlo y abrir la puerta solo para ver… que Midoriya-chan no está aquí. Eso me decepcionó un poco y suspiré, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme quieta, comencé a caminar por el tejado a ver si estaba escondido en alguna parte pero nada, aquí no está él. Espero que las demás tengan mejor suerte que yo para encontrarlo, sé que quizás alguna vaya a armarse de valor para confesar sus sentimientos pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya decidimos que aceptaríamos todo lo que sucedería.

Algo desanimada camino hasta el barandal del tejado y apoyo mis brazos sobre este mientras poso mi mirada en panorama, ya es de madrugada así que es normal que no vea a nadie caminando por los alrededores… un momento, si veo a alguien caminando a lo lejos. Entrecierro mis ojos y acerco un poco mi cabeza para tratar de ver mejor aquel borrón que se aleja lentamente, puedo ver que tiene camisa blanca, shorts verdes y botas rojas, pero al ver esos rizos verdes ya estoy segura de quien es… ¡Es Midoriya-chan!.

 **-¡Allí estás!, ¡Gero!-** , exclamo con una emoción que explotó en mi interior y de inmediato apoyé mis pies del barandal para dar un gran salto para tratar de alcanzar a Midoriya-chan que camina en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase B, si me apresuro seguro le alcanzaré muy pronto.

Debo hablar con él, en este punto ya es una necesidad a pesar de que no quiera verme ni hablar conmigo, debo decirle que nada es su culpa, que nosotras seis somos las que le metieron en tantos problemas. Claro que me duele mucho el pecho al pensar que él no querrá tener nada que ver conmigo, pero aun así no puedo permitir que sea él quien este desanimado y sintiéndose culpable por lo que sucedió.

Después de saltar por unos minutos finalmente llegué a los dormitorios de la clase B donde me detuve al ver a Midoriya-chan de pie frente al edificio, mi corazón late muy rápido, no sé si es por la carrera de venir o si es porque sé que voy a hablar con Midoriya-chan sabiendo que él recuerda todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… c-creo que son ambas cosas. De cualquier forma ahora estoy aquí, le encontré de primera y es mi oportunidad para aliviar el corazón confundido de él, no quiero que Midoriya-chan siga mortificándose por cosas que no fueron culpa suya.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Izuku se encontraba en silencio, tan solo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y apretaba un poco las manos viendo a través del gran hoyo en la pared que era imposible no ver, no había nadie en el interior pero si era visible el desorden y los daños que sufrió el lugar, eso causó que el peliverde se reprendiera mentalmente por ser él quien peleó contra sus amigos allí adentro.

Tsuyu decidió dar unos pasos hacia adelante para hacerse ver, Izuku la pudo oír pero aun asi se mantuvo viendo el hoyo de los dormitorios de la clase B, la verdad se debatía seriamente en si huir de allí para no tener que confrontar a su amiga tan pronto, pero descartó la idea ante el propósito con el cual vino en primer lugar.

 **-Midoriya-chan, no deberías estar aquí a estas horas, vuelve a nuestro edificio y podremos hablar con calma-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku sonriéndole levemente mientras se acercaba un poco y tenía sus dos manos juntas al frente, trataba de sonar lo más calmada y tranquila posible para confortarle a él.

 **-Tsuyu-chan, yo… no puedo, debo disculparme como es debido con mis amigos y amigas por todo lo que les hice-** , respondió Izuku cerrando los ojos con enojo dirigido hacia su persona mientras apretaba un poco más sus manos, solo recordar lo que hizo en el edificio le daba rabia, algo como eso solo podía ser causado por un villano y le frustraba saber que él fue el culpable.

 **-Gero, ellas saben que no lo hiciste con mala intención, además los chicos seguramente comprenderán que no podías pensar con claridad-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amigo con amabilidad para tratar de animarle, después de todo las chicas de la clase hermana conocían lo suficiente de la situación para saber que él era la víctima, los chicos seguro entenderían lo sucedido y también colaborarían para que no castigaran a Izuku.

 **-A-Aun asi eso no es excusa para todo lo que hice, les lastimé, luego me comporté muy mal con ustedes y las demás, también hice un desastre dentro del edificio, soy una decepción como amigo-** , decía el peliverde dejando caer sus hombros y suspirando decepcionado de sí mismo al enumerar todo lo malo que ha hecho esa noche, aunque no fuera su intención seguía siendo el que hizo tales cosas.

A Tsuyu realmente no le gustaba oírle así, se trataba como si fuera el malo cuando no es cierto, por eso ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que él no la viera. **-Eso no es cierto Midoriya-chan, la única culpa de que todo haya sucedido la tenemos yo y las demás por haberte metido en ese juego, tú solo tratabas de ayudarnos al beber esa botella-** , le dijo ella al peliverde mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su pecho con preocupación.

Izuku se giró a ver a Tsuyu por encima del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa triste. **-A pesar de eso no puedo esperar que las cosas se solucionen de un día para otro, debo decirles a las chicas que lo siento mucho por hacerle esas cosas, además debo decirle a los chicos que lamento haberlos lastimado solo por estar ebrio-** , dijo él desanimado y volviendo a darle la espalda a su amiga.

 **-Midoriya-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu sintiéndose algo herida al verle de esa forma tan decaída y triste, sabía que era en parte su culpa que él estuviera así y no aguantaba esa idea, le dolía saber que era la causante de la infelicidad del chico que ha sido tan amable y bondadoso con ella.

 **-No hay que olvidar que Vlad King o algún otro profesor se va a dar cuenta de lo que sucedió en ambos dormitorios y con hacer unas preguntas van a saber que fue por mi culpa, pero no tengo problema en asumir las consecuencias de mis acciones-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica viendo el caos que hizo dentro de los dormitorios a través del hoyo en la pared que hizo al expulsar a Shishida del lugar, lo bueno es que al parecer se lo llevaron adentro con los demás.

 **-Midoriya-chan, seguro recuerdas que ellas y nosotras planeamos ya una mentira para encubrir toda la destrucción, no tienes por qué preocuparte por un castigo, Gero-** , le decía Asui al peliverde con calma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él, a lo cual Izuku se da la vuelta para mirarle directamente.

 **-Pero no es correcto mentir solo para ocultar lo que hice, ustedes también se meterían en problemas-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga sintiéndose preocupado por ella y las demás ya que de saberse la mentira serian ellas también las que tendrían problemas.

Tsuyu sonrió feliz de que él se preocupara por ellas aun en esa situación, luego se quedó de pie frente al chico. **-Es lo justo luego de todo lo que te hicimos-** , contestó ella con decisión y seguridad ya que prefería asumir un castigo a que él fuera inculpado por algo que no hizo apropósito ni con mala intención, luego ella de improvisto le sujetó de las manos con gentileza. **-Asi que por favor Midoriya-chan, ven conmigo a los dormitorios, cuando todo se haya calmado podrás hablar con la clase B y verás que comprenderán que no fue tu culpa-** , le pidió Tsuyu a Izuku con una linda y cálida sonrisa mientras frotaba un poco sus manos con los pulgares.

Izuku quedó algo descolocado y se sonrojó un poco, luego agachó un poco la cabeza para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza. **-D-De acuerdo, Tsuyu-chan-** , accedió él sin encontrar alguna cosa que replicar, pudo notar un poco de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y si acompañándole podría aliviarla entonces lo haría.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase A, estaban en silencio siendo Tsuyu quien caminaba al frente mientras le sostenía una mano a Izuku como si le estuviera guiando, esto con el propósito de que él no se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, claro que esto tenía otro efecto en ambos jóvenes que tenían sus mejillas coloradas por el contacto entre sí.

Tsuyu mentalmente estaba agradecida de poder estar en esa situación, pero aun así no olvidó que debía aliviar la angustia de su amigo, asi que decidió romper el silencio. **-Las chicas y yo lamentamos mucho haberte involucrado en ese juego y comprenderemos si estás molesto con nosotras y no quieres volvernos a hablar, Midoriya-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu a él con calma que solo ocultaba su pesar mientras que no detenían la marcha.

Izuku solo levantó su mirada al cielo nocturno. **-No estoy molesto con ustedes, solo… confundido, hice todas esas cosas y a pesar de eso no me odian, ¿por qué?-** , preguntó él con ese dilema en su mente, pues al parecer sus amigas de ambas clases aún estaban dispuestas a mentir por él a pesar de lo que les hizo, no podía comprenderlo.

Tsuyu se detuvo de golpe y al igual que ella Izuku se detuvo esperando no haberla enojado, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga que tenía ligeras lagrimillas en el borde de sus grandes ojos. Él de inmediato se sintió culpable por haberla hecho llorar pero no sabía el motivo por el cual ella se puso triste así que se mantuvo en silencio para oírle.

 **-N-No podríamos odiarte Midoriya-chan… yo no podría odiarte-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku sintiéndose herida ante la sola suposición de que ella pudiera llegar a odiarle a él, eso era imposible, por ello se limpió los ojos con su otra mano mientras apretaba con un poco de fuerza la mano de Izuku. **-Gero, sé que cometí un gran error al no haber detenido ese juego, debí haberlo impedido ya que estábamos tratándote como si fueras un premio y eso está mal, llegué a actuar de una forma que no esperé de mi misma, las otras seguramente se sienten igual que yo así que tengo que decírtelo, no debes echarte la culpa por lo que pasó Midoriya-chan, ya que nosotras no te culpamos a ti-** , le dijo ella al peliverde mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero él bajó la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

 **-Es difícil no culparme cuando puedo recordar lo que hice, no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente-** , respondió Izuku apenado por lo que había hecho, consideraba que no tenía perdón luego de lastimar a sus amigos y haber tratado de esa manera tan pervertida a sus amigas, su propia moral le impedía tomarse el asunto con como si no hubiera pasado.

Tsuyu apretó un poco más su mano mientras se acercaba para plantarse justamente frente a Izuku para captar su atención. **-Pues entonces haré que lo olvides, Midoriya-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu con determinación mientras levantaba la mirada para verle a los ojos.

 **-P-Por favor dime que no vas a darme alcohol-** , contestó Izuku algo asustado de la sola idea de volver a digerir ese líquido que había detonado toda la situación tan problemática en la cual se había metido.

Tsuyu negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. **-No, voy a hacer que pienses en otra cosa para que no le des importancia a lo que sucedió-** , aclaró ella con calma mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco de rojo, pero Izuku solo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

 **-¿Cómo?, lastimé a mis amigos, les hice cosas indebidas a ustedes y a las demás, destruí propiedad de la escuela y solo les di problemas a todos, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ignorar eso?-** , preguntó Izuku frustrado y enojándose consigo mismo, pero el suave y cálido tacto de una mano sobre su mejilla derecha capta su atención y él abre los ojos para ver a Tsuyu al frente suyo.

 **-Me gustas, Midoriya-chan-** , confesó Tsuyu repentinamente mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes a Izuku que ensanchó los ojos incrédulo en lo que su rostro adquiría varias tonalidades de rojo.

 **-¿Q-Q-Qué?-** , preguntó el peliverde anonadado y perplejo ante lo que acababa de decirle su amiga.

Tsuyu se sonrojó un poco más mientras jugaba con sus manos, pero no despegó su mirada de Izuku. **-Estoy enamorada de ti, me gustas mucho Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , contestó Asui con linda timidez mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente y trataba de combatir sus nervios.

 **-N-No entiendo p-por qué dices algo como e-eso tan de repente, Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo nervioso y alejándose unos pasos mientras se rasca la nuca y suda un poco ya que en definitiva no esperaba que ella fuera a decirle algo así, la verdad él no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba demasiado sorprendido para pensar con claridad.

 **-Gero, digo todo lo que pienso, creo que es uno de mis puntos fuertes así que te estoy siendo honesta, tú me gustas-** , repitió la chica peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras veía al chico que parecía descolocado ante su confesión.

Izuku se calmó un poco y desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras entrecerraba los ojos. **-¿A-Aun después de todo lo que te hice?-** , le preguntó él a ella con algo de seriedad recordando su atrevimiento cuando ambos estuvieron encerrados en el closet de Momo.

 **-¿Tú me odias aun sabiendo que lo que te pasó es parte culpa mía?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu al peliverde con calma y este de inmediato se giró a verla para negar con la cabeza.

 **-¡N-No!, no podría odiarte, Tsuyu-chan-** , le respondió Izuku casi de inmediato y completamente seguro de que todas esas cosas no podrían hacer que la odiara a ella, no sabía exactamente el motivo pero nada el simple hecho de que eso fuera a suceder parecía imposible para él, nunca podría sentir odio o desagrado hacia Tsuyu que ha sido una amiga cercana desde el primer año.

Tsuyu sonrió alegre por su respuesta e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. **-Entonces no hay problema en que siga enamorada de ti, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Asui llevándose un dedo a su mentón, causando que el chico se sonrojara nervioso nuevamente.

 **-E-Espera un momento, d-debo pensar en lo que está pasando-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con notorios nervios mientras se alejaba un poco y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de pensar, pero solo lograba enfocarse en los retumbantes latidos de su corazón.

 **-Gero, no es algo muy especial, solo te estoy confesando mis sentimientos, Midoriya-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amigo para calmarle, no es que buscara una respuesta inmediata o algo asi por mucho que le gustaría escuchar una, sabía que él tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, solo confesó sus sentimientos para que él no se atormentara echándose la culpa por lo que pasó.

Izuku al escuchar a Asui sintió como su cuerpo se movió por si solo para acercarse a ella y sujetarle de los hombros. **-¡E-Eso es algo muy especial!-** , le replicó él en desacuerdo con ella, ya que después de todo una chica le estaba confesando su amor, eso nunca le había pasado en su vida, para él esto era un suceso inolvidable que por alguna razón le hacía muy feliz. Pero claro que luego entró en cuenta de lo que dijo y que la distancia entre él y su amiga era casi nula, por lo cual se volvió rojo como un tomate. **-¡P-Por favor olvida lo que dije!-** , exclamó Izuku alejándose nervioso de una Tsuyu que quedó en silencio.

Ella tenía sus manos juntas y miraba al suelo haciendo que su cabello hiciera sombra sobre sus ojos. **-Midoriya-chan, no soy una chica a la que se le dé bien estas cosas, no sé exactamente lo que es tener una relación así que soy inexperta en el tema del amor, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu al chico con calma sin levantar la cabeza.

 **-¿P-Por qué me dices eso, Tsuyu-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con un poco de preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco para ver que estuviera bien, esperaba no haberle hecho daño en los hombros por accidente, pero Tsuyu levantó la cabeza para verle y él se quedó de piedra al ver el lindo rostro de ella sonrojada y sus grandes ojos mirándole con un brillo especial.

 **-P-Porque voy a tratar que sientas lo mismo por mí, v-voy a intentar ser yo lo que tenga el privilegio de estar a tu lado para apoyarte…-** , le decía Tsuyu a Izuku con afecto mientras que tímidamente tomaba las manos de él para apretarlas con fuerza. **-Porque estoy enamorada de ti, Midoriya-chan-** , declaró ella con dulzura y cerrando sus ojos feliz de poder confesar lo que sentía de esa manera tan liberadora, se esforzaría en ganar el corazón del chico del cual se había enamorado.

Izuku quedó en silencio al frente de la chica rana mientras sus mejillas estaban coloradas. **-Tsuyu-chan, por favor perdóname-** , le pidió el chico a su amiga con calma, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Tsuyu intrigada por la repentina petición de su amor platónico, pero su pregunta fue respondida con un repentino abrazo de Izuku que envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos para abrazarla contra su pecho, de modo que él tuviera su mentón sobre la cabeza de Tsuyu que amplió los ojos impactada.

El rostro de Izuku era un poema, pues trataba de mostrarse serio pero el sonrojo en su rostro se lo dificultaba en gran medida, lo bueno es que desde esa posición Tsuyu no podría verle. **-Y-Yo también soy inexperto en temas del amor, n-no soy muy seguro de mí mismo y no sé qué es lo que te gusta de mí, pero…-** , le decía él a ella para luego colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros para separarse un poco y verle a ella directamente a los ojos. **-Trataré de ser alguien que pueda merecer a una chica como tú, Tsuyu-chan-** , agregó el chico con una confianza y coraje invocadas desde lo profundo de su ser para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

 **-Midoriya-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu realmente sorprendida y asombrada por las palabras de Izuku que hacían que su ritmo cardíaco se hiciera más rápido.

Él hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener su coraje y mirarle a ella con intensidad mientras le sonreía levemente. **-Quisiera que me esperaras hasta ese momento por muy egoísta que sea mi petición, por favor espérame un poco más hasta que sepa lo que siento por ti-** , le pidió Izuku a su querida amiga con gentileza sin saber que sus palabras le brindaban gran alegría a Asui.

Tsuyu sintió unas lagrimillas de felicidad en sus ojos y se limpió con una mano mientras asentía con la cabeza. **–P-Para mí es suficiente por cómo eres ahora, pero no me molesta esperar un poco más por ti, Gero-** , respondió ella profundamente feliz en su interior por saber que aun tenia posibilidad de tener un futuro junto al chico que tanto ha ocupado su mente a lo largo de estos tres años en que le ha conocido.

Izuku sonrió agradecido para luego desviar la mirada tímidamente. **-G-Gracias, Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo él rascándose una mejilla algo nervioso y feliz de haberse podido expresar bien.

Luego de eso ambos reanudaron la caminata en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase A, se mantuvieron en silencio ya que sinceramente no necesitaban hablar de algo más, el ambiente era demasiado agradable como para interrumpirlo con alguna conversación de lo que ocurrió durante el juego.

Izuku ya no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto ya que trataba de confiar en las palabras de Tsuyu en que no era tanto su culpa lo que sucedió, Tsuyu mientras tanto estaba realmente feliz por lo que habló con Izuku y más aún al poder seguir llevándole de la mano mientras caminaban.

La chica rana en cierto momento miró de reojo a Izuku detrás de ella y notó que él le estaba mirando, a lo cual ella se sonroja levemente mientras que jalaba su falda hacia abajo con un poco de vergüenza, seguramente él ha estado viendo el traje de ángel que ella vestía.

 **-No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas, Midoriya-chan-** , le dijo Tsuyu con calma al chico detrás de ella mientras seguían caminando, claro que no es que le molestara mucho que a él le gustara verle con ese tipo de Cosplay, solo era un poco vergonzoso.

Izuku se sonrojó nervioso y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. **-¡N-No es así, n-no me malentiendas!-** , exclamó él avergonzado y sacudiendo su mano libre para aclarar que no pensó en algo pervertido, luego desvió su mirada al cielo mientras se rascaba una mejilla con timidez. **–E-Es solo que te ves muy linda, Tsuyu-chan-** , le dijo un sonrojado Izuku a su amiga peliverde que se veía realmente linda vestida como una ángel, sencillamente no pudo evitar notar eso y se quedó apreciándola.

El rostro de Tsuyu ardió y se volvió rojo como un tomate ante el cumplido de Izuku. **-G-Gero~-** , croó ella algo avergonzada pero extrañamente feliz mientras que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, estar enamorada seguramente va a ser un reto para su corazón, en algún punto seguro moriría de felicidad si las cosas iban bien.

Pero a partir de ese preciso momento comenzaría su propia odisea para obtener el futuro que tanto quiere con el chico sonrojado y tímido que sujetaba su mano, Tsuyu es una chica honesta y lo mismo se aplicaba a sus sentimientos, unos los cuales van a permanecer fuertes hasta que Izuku correspondiera a ellos.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Nos encontramos afuera de una hermosa casa mientras que el hermoso cielo nocturno contaba con una preciosa luna llena que iluminaba las calles en conjunto con las farolas y las luces de las casas de alrededor, una noche preciosa para que parejas salieran a disfrutar en la ciudad.

En la puerta de la casa se encontraba una hermosa joven mujer de largo cabello verde, vestía un precioso vestido verde marino, unos tacones altos, su bolso y unos aretes, parecía arreglada para una noche especial y al frente de ella del otro lado del umbral de la puerta estaba un joven adolescente de cabello verde oscuro con un rostro tranquilo y con ropas cómodas para andar en casa.

 **-Los pañales se encuentran en el segundo estante de la habitación y si llegan a tener alguna duda no duden en llamarme a mí o a Izuku, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le decía la hermosa mujer al chico, ante el público ella era la heroína Froppy pero ahora era solo Tsuyu Asui que conversaba algo preocupada con su hermano menor.

 **-No te preocupes Onee-chan, Satsuki-chan y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar a nuestras sobrinas-** , le dijo Samidare a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa relajada para tratar de tranquilizarla, después de todo su hermanita menor estaría en estos momentos vigilando a las dos gemelas a las cuales su hermana mayor dio a luz hace 7 meses.

 **-Dejé varias notas en el refrigerador por si tienen algunas dudas, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Samidare sin estar totalmente tranquila ya que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún inconveniente en lo que ella se ausentaba por esta noche, claro que confiaba en Samidare que había entrado a Yuuei y en Satsuki que era muy confiable a pesar de ser tan joven, pero aun así como madre no podía estarse tranquila.

La crecida Tsuyu sintió las cálidas y grandes manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros desde atrás ya que él había venido desde el auto estacionado en la calle. **-Cálmate Tsuyu, ellos ya los han cuidado antes, no tienes que preocuparte-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz Deku a su esposa con una sonrisa acogedora para tratar de tranquilizarle.

Samidare asintió con orgullo para luego mirar a su cuñado vestido de traje elegante. **-Midoriya-san, por favor cuida a mi hermana-** , le pidió el joven adolescente al esposo de su hermana con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que alzó un pulgar en alto.

 **-Claro Samidare-kun, gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos a cuidar a nuestras pequeñas-** , le agradeció Izuku al hermanito de su esposa que había sido tan amable de ayudarles de nuevo a ser niñero de sus dos hijas, cuando volvieran se aseguraría de pagarles a él y a Satsuki por su ayuda.

Samidare solo negó con la cabeza con calma. **-No hay problema, ustedes diviértanse-** , les dijo Samidare a ambos adultos para luego despedirse con un gesto de la mano y cerrar la puerta.

Tsuyu solo permaneció en silencio en su lugar **-Gero-** , croó la joven mujer rana mirando la puerta sintiéndose aun algo inquieta e insegura de dejar a sus hijas.

Izuku la abrazó desde atrás con calidez y afecto apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su esposa. **-A mí tampoco me gusta alejarme de ellas, pero hoy es un día especial, ¿recuerdas, querida?-** , le preguntó él a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y ella miró el hermoso anillo en su mano derecha.

 **-Claro que sí, nuestro aniversario-** , respondió Tsuyu con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa en su rostro para que luego Izuku se alejara un poco y ambos pudieran mirarse el uno al otro.

Izuku le sonrió suavemente a su amada. **-Exacto, así que no te preocupes, confía en tus hermanos, ellos saben qué hacer, además llegaremos dentro de unas horas-** , le dijo él a Tsuyu con calma para que ella no se preocupara tanto, solo se ausentarían por unas 4 horas como máximo para ir a cenar, ir a una fiesta de gala a la cual les invitaron y luego tomar un desvió para pasear antes de volver.

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así me preocupan un poco-** dijo Tsuyu con un poco de preocupación mientras se giraba para ver la puerta de su casa, pero repentinamente es cargada de forma nupcial en los brazos de su esposo que le sonreía alegre.

 **-¿Entonces qué te parece si te distraigo para que no te preocupes?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hermosa y dulce esposa que soltó una pequeña y melodiosa risa.

 **-¿Cómo?-** , preguntó Tsuyu divertida mirando a Izuku que se mostró confiado.

 **-Recuerda que el símbolo de la paz ha estado planeando esta noche desde hace semanas, estoy seguro de que te puedo sorprender-** , aseguró Izuku mirando con alegría a su esposa pensando en el ramo de flores que estaba en el auto, también en un carta que había escrito para ella y por ultimo una foto de sus hijas y él sonriéndole a la cámara.

 **-Gero, ahora tienes mi atención-** , respondió Tsuyu igual de alegre que su esposo que no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para animarle de un momento a otro, es como si fuera natural en él hacerle tan feliz a ella.

Izuku acercó su rostro al de ella hasta el punto en que se rozaban sus narices. - **Te amo, mi linda ranita-** , le dijo Izuku a su preciosa y dulce esposa mientras le sonreía gentilmente, a lo cual ella también sonríe y cruza sus brazos detrás del cuello de él.

 **-Yo también te amo, mi lindo esposito-** , respondió ella con afecto y felicidad para luego ambos unirse en un amoroso y casto beso que duró varios segundos para luego ambos separarse felices y contentos mirándose mutuamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos.

 **-Gero~-** , dijo Izuku imitando a Tsuyu de forma juguetona mientras que acercaba su cara al cuello de su esposa para hacerle cosquillas, a lo cual ella ríe un poco.

 **-Gero~-** , también dijo Tsuyu croando realmente feliz de estar al lado del hombre que ama y es el padre de sus hijas, de verdad lo ama de todo corazón así como él también le ama a ella.

Sin duda era feliz y no habida nada que pudiera cambiar eso, tenía al amor de su vida, a sus dos adorables hijas, a sus hermanitos y a sus padres, sin duda Tsuyu no se arrepentía en nada de haber elegido tener ese futuro con el héroe de rizos verdes que es su esposo.

 _ ***Ganadora: Tsuyu Asui***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Ahora ya acaban de ser testigos del final de Tsuyu, honestamente me sentí muy a gusto escribiendo este, tanto que trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible alguno de los One-Shots que ya tenía planeado escribir sobre ella. Ahora quiero aclarar que ya con esto debería estar bien para compensar mi ausencia por tanto tiempo, pero trataré de subir rápido el final de Mina que lo tengo listo, espero que mi Internet no me fastidie para poder publicarlo, quizás dentro de un par de días se suba en el peor de los casos, ya avisé.

Espero que les haya gustado este final y si es asi comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	16. Salva el Mundo con Amor

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Bueno bueno, tal parece ser que si cumplí con lo que dije de que actualizaría pronto, justamente un día después de los primeros dos finales, espero que nadie me venga a echar nada en cara, están avisados XD. Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Mina: Salva el Mundo con Amor**_

En los pasillos del dormitorio de la clase A se encontraba Mina trotando apresurada mientras aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de porrista, estaba buscando desesperadamente a Izuku que hace varios minutos se había escapado de la habitación de Momo y ella y las demás chicas decidieron tomar distintos caminos para aumentar las probabilidades de encontrarle a él lo más rápido posible.

 _ **(POV Mina)**_

Maldición, ¡Maldición!, ¿¡Donde se encuentra Midoriya-kun!?, no debió de haberse ido muy lejos, le debe seguir doliendo la cabeza y no creo que esté en condiciones de irse de la academia, por lo tanto tiene que estar en este edificio en alguna parte, seguro que alguna de nosotras logra encontrarle para poder hablar con él, de esa manera podremos aclararle que no tiene que culparse por lo que ocurrió, después de todo es mi trabajo asumir la culpa de lo que hice.

No debo olvidar que yo soy la causante de todo, aun ahora siento enojo contra mí por ser tan idiota para hacer algo asi, ¿seducirlo con mi cuerpo?, como si él fuera tan superficial para caer enamorado solo por eso, tengo que recordar que es Midoriya-kun de quien hablo, justamente me enamoré de él por verme por lo que soy y no por cómo me veo. Además ahora solo puedo repetirme lo tonta que fui al querer demostrar que mis amigas podían ser tan egoístas como yo solo para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, estoy decepcionada de haber pensado de esa manera.

Pero no puedo pensar en eso en estos momentos, necesito encontrar a Midoriya-kun rápidamente, necesito hablar con él por mucho que me vaya a doler lo que dirá, seguro estará decepcionado y asqueado de mí, seguro ni si quiera me querrá ver a la cara y nuestra amistad terminará sin que haya nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, me duele pensar en todo eso pero aun asi lo comprendería a él por querer alejarse de mí, después de todo… soy una mala persona por haber hecho lo que hice.

Un momento… él puede que no esté dentro del edificio, ¿y afuera?, con esa pregunta en mente solo se me ocurre bajar rápido por las escaleras para llegar al primer piso que está tan destruido como lo recordaba, sin duda no fue un simple conflicto la pelea que tuvo Midoriya contra los chicos, de verdad voy a asegurarme de que cada uno limpie el desastre y voy a castrar a Mineta por ser un maldito enano idiota, no le perdonaré tan fácil el haber amenazado a Midoriya-kun para que bebiera esa botella de alcohol.

Me dirijo a la salida y abro la puerta rápidamente para luego buscar con la mirada a él que podría estar escondido en alguna parte, seguramente estará lamentándose en silencio por lo que piensa que es su culpa, seguro se siente mal consigo mismo a pesar de ser él la victima de todo el asunto… lo peor es que eso es culpa mía.

 **-Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida-** , dije en voz alta mientras agacho la cabeza con enojo, ya que yo inicié el juego y lo puse a él como un premio, eso está mal, yo estuve mal y me arrepiento mucho por lo que hice, pero por mucho que me arrepienta no va a cambiar nada, el daño ya está hecho y solo me queda tratar de remediar el ánimo de Midoriya-kun.

Algo desanimada comienzo a caminar por los alrededores con la idea de rodear todo el edificio a ver si encuentro algún rastro de Midoriya-kun, caminé con las manos juntas y mirando en distintas direcciones para finalmente encontrarle a él detrás del edificio sentado en el suelo con su espalda recostada sobre el muro. Viste una camisa blanca, unos shorts verdes y sus botas rojas, está abrazando sus rodillas y tiene su cara oculta entre ellas como si estuviera agobiándose con sus pensamientos, no me gusta verle así.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Mina se encontraba mirando con tristeza a Izuku que al parecer todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. **-Midoriya-kun-** , dijo la pelirosa llamando a su amigo con calma y él levantó la cabeza para girarse a verla.

 **-Ashido-san-** , dijo Izuku decaído mirando a la chica para luego mirar al frente y estirar una pierna con cansancio tanto mental como físico, además el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba mucho en esos momentos que consideraba la idea de irse corriendo para no hacerle daño a ella.

Mina consideró que quizás él querría alejarse y dio un paso al frente algo nerviosa. **-Y-Yo… por favor te pido que me escuches-** , le pidió Mina con tono de súplica mirando a Izuku que se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos sin cambiar su ánimo tan apagado. La pelirosa agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable y apretó sus dos manos. **-Soy yo la que planeó que hiciéramos el juego y fui yo la que animó a las demás a seguir, quiero que sepas que la culpable de que te hiciéramos todas esas cosas vergonzosas fui yo y solo yo, si vas a culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí-** , le dijo ella a él para aclarar que fue su responsabilidad lo ocurrido.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos para luego levantar su mirada melancólica al cielo. **-Ashido-san, yo… yo no te culpo por lo que pasó, es todo culpa mía por haberme embriagado en primer lugar-** , le dijo él algo desanimado y Mina apretó las manos un poco más.

 **-No digas eso, lo hiciste para protegernos a mí y a las chicas a pesar de no ser necesario, tenías buenas intenciones-** , le dijo Mina al peliverde con un poco de intensidad ya que él parecía olvidar su motivo tan noble, eso era triste.

 **-Eso no quita que haya hecho cosas malas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento-** , contestó el chico sonriendo triste recordando lo sucedido durante el juego y lo que pasó en su escape a los dormitorios de la clase B.

Mina frunció los labios con frustración por escucharle así y dio algunos pasos para acercarse a él. **-Midoriya-kun, e-eso no es verdad-** , le dijo la pelirosa al peliverde para que dejara de decir esas cosas que solo empeorarían su ánimo.

Izuku por su parte posó su lamentable expresión sobre Mina para sonreírle levemente. **-También antes he estado lastimándote sin darme cuenta, soy un idiota, no sabía que sentías algo por mí y estuve hablando con las demás más que contigo, a causa de eso te has sentido excluida hasta el punto de recurrir a ese juego, hasta donde yo lo veo fui el causante de todo-** , decía el chico con tristeza para luego agachar la cabeza mientras que se llevaba una mano a su frente por su dolor en su cabeza.

Mina sentía una puñalada en su corazón cada vez que le oía hablar así, de modo que se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado para sujetarle un brazo. **-P-Por favor no digas esas cosas-** , le suplicó la pelirosa a su amigo mientras que agachaba su cabeza para mirar al suelo y sus ojos se humedecían un poco. **-Aquí estoy admitiendo que fue mi error, fueron mis celos los que me hicieron hacer esto y luego solo quería demostrar que no era la única que está dañada, quería creer que no estaba equivocada al querer recurrir a algo tan bajo para obtener tu atención-** , le decía con tristeza en su voz mientras aferraba más sus manos al brazo de Izuku.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio viéndola a ella, le dolía verla de esa forma ya que eso solo respaldaba la idea de que era él el que le hace daño a su amiga, aun en este momento cuando ella trata de animarle él terminó lastimándola sin querer, el chico en esos momentos se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

 **-S-Soy yo y solo yo la que hizo que esto sucediera, t-tú no tienes que culparte Midoriya-kun, nadie te culpa por lo que hiciste… y por eso tu tampoco deberías hacerlo-** , le dijo Mina al peliverde con voz frágil y delicada mientras que sus ojos son cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

 **-Ashido-san… eso no es tan sencillo-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos. **-Recuerdo lo que les llegué a hacer a ustedes, recuerdo como peleé contra mis amigos y también recuerdo muy bien las voces de ustedes y las demás de la clase B diciéndome que me detuviera… pero aun así no lo hice, les hice todas esas cosas indecentes y eso me parece imperdonable-** , decía el chico enojado consigo mismo. **-Yo me fallé como hombre y les fallé a ustedes como amigo-** , agregó con frustración y apretando los dientes solo para recibir después una fuerte bofetada que le tomó por sorpresa.

Él sorprendido se lleva una mano a la mejilla mientras que gira su cabeza lentamente para ver como Mina le miraba enojada mientras tenia leves lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos y ella bajaba su mano.

 **-¡Te dije que no te culpes!-** , le gritó ella a él con seriedad para luego llevarse ambas manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. **-M-Me duele, ¿sabes?, saber que por mi culpa ahora estás así de desanimado, culpándote por algo que no dependía de ti, deprimiéndote a causa de lo que yo provoqué por ser una amiga tan horrible… m-me duele mucho-** , decía ella realmente dolida al saber que es la culpable de la infelicidad de Izuku.

Era tortuoso para la pelirosa el saber muy bien que sus acciones fueron lo que llevaron al chico que fue tan amable con ella a culparse y a reprocharse cosas a pesar de ser él inocente, Mina no podía aceptar que él siguiera de ese modo, era muy doloroso, prefería ser ella la que sufriera para que él estuviera en paz consigo mismo.

 **-S-Sé que me comporté muy mal con mis amigas que ahora también quieren cargar con la culpa de lo que sucedió, eso lo hacen por mí a pesar de que fui yo las que les involucré egoístamente, por mi culpa es que comenzó ese juego y por ello la clase B se vio involucrada, todo, absolutamente todo… es mi culpa-** , dijo Mina realmente arrepentida por lo que hizo y con voz quebrada por el pesar de reconocer lo que ha hecho y como ha afectado a sus amigas y a Izuku.

 **-Ashido… san-** , dijo Izuku viendo a su amiga que parecía ser afectada por sus propias palabras, verla de esa manera hacia que algo en el interior del peliverde se estrujara, como si el solo hecho de verla en ese estado fuera imperdonable y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Mina levantó su cabeza para sonreírle tristemente a Izuku mientras que lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. **-Yo estoy consciente de lo que hice, soy una persona horrible por mucho que mis amigas lo nieguen, así que yo, la culpable de todo te está diciendo a ti que nada es tu culpa, solamente eres un chico de gran corazón que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a una chica como yo-** , dijo la pelirosa con esa sonrisa que fue la gota que colmó el vaso e Izuku ya no pudo aguantar más.

Mina ensanchó los ojos al ver que Izuku la había rodeado con sus brazos para abrazarla de forma confortable y cálida. **-Por favor… por favor no digas eso de nuevo, Ashido-san-** , le pidió Izuku amablemente a su amiga mientras que la mantenía acobijada entre sus brazos.

 **-¿M-Midoriya-kun?-** , preguntó Mina algo sorprendida y sonrojada ante el repentino abrazo que le estaba dando el peliverde.

Izuku se mantuvo abrazándola en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos para luego sujetarle de los hombros y él se alejó un poco para verle a ella intensamente a los ojos. **-Nunca me consideré ni me consideraré desafortunado por haberte conocido Ashido-san, a mis ojos eres una gran chica y una gran amiga a la cual se puede admirar en varios aspectos-** , le dijo el chico a la pelirosa que ensanchó un poco los ojos, pero desvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

 **-N-No digas esas cosas, solo tratas de animarme, no hace falta que lo hagas-** , le dijo Mina a Izuku sabiendo que trataría de animarla a pesar de que estaba más que claro que ella era la causante de su tristeza, ese es el tipo de chico que es él.

 **-¡No estoy animándote, es la verdad!-** , exclamó Izuku con seguridad sorprendiendo un poco a Mina. **-Eres alegre, entusiasta, amigable, protectora, graciosa, valiente y confiable entre un gran etcétera, sencillamente no puedo decirte en una sola frase lo grandiosa que eres Ashido-san, por mucho que no me creas estoy seguro de que no soy el único que te ve de esa manera-** , le dijo el peliverde a la chica mirando directamente sus cautivantes irises amarillas que resaltaban entre su esclerótica negra.

La pelirosa se sonrojó algo avergonzada por las palabras del chico y bajó la cabeza. **-T-Tu… tu no me conoces bien Midoriya-kun, solo has visto esa parte de mí que muestro cuando estamos en clases, la verdadera yo es celosa, cobarde, hipócrita, egoísta y torpe, nadie quisiera ser mi amigo si conociera esa parte de mi-** , dijo Mina jugando con sus dedos algo triste por las hirientes palabras que salían de su boca.

Izuku le sonrió levemente a su amiga y levantó su mentón con una mano para que ella le viera a la cara. **-Yo vi que las chicas te aceptaron, ellas te animaron y aun con lo que hiciste ellas aun te querían como su querida amiga-** , le dijo el peliverde a ella que quedó sin palabras ante ese comentario.

 **-E-Eso es…-** , dijo Mina sin tener una respuesta a eso, pues es cierto que sus amigas la aceptaron y la perdonaron por lo que había hecho... ellas la aceptaron.

 **-Además, ¿Qué importa si no eres perfecta?, nadie en el mundo es perfecto, no tienes que ser buena todo el tiempo, cualquiera tiene defectos-** , le dijo Izuku a Mina sonriéndole alegremente mientras le soltaba el mentón y el hombro para mirarle con amabilidad.

 **-P-Pero yo soy de lo peor-** , dijo Mina un poco apenada mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas.

 **-Ashido-san, está bien ser egoísta, está bien ser cobarde, ser torpe, sentir celos, enojarse, querer golpear algo, sentir envidia hacia alguien, llorar, todo eso está bien… porque somos humanos, somos perfectamente imperfectos-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con una sonrisa tranquila y comprensiva mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza para reconfortarle un poco.

Mina soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se limpiaba los ojos. **-Jeje, ya estás comenzando a hablar de forma confusa, Midoriya-kun-** , comentó ella un poco divertida e Izuku sonrió satisfecho de haber visto su sonrisa, eso de buena forma hizo más ligero y ameno el ambiente.

 **-Yo mismo antes de tener mi Quirk he sentido celos hacia aquellos que lo tenían, me he enojado por no ser igual al resto que podían cumplir sus sueños, he llorado de tristeza por mi debilidad y he pensado que era una persona horrible por tener todos esos sentimientos-** , le confesó Izuku a su amiga con una sonrisa ya que ahora no era un secreto que su Quirk era heredado, ella mientras tanto escuchaba en silencio lo que él decía. **-Yo aún ahora tengo muchos defectos, no tengo confianza en mí mismo, aún soy débil para proteger a todos los que aprecio, anhelo tanto ser fuerte que olvido que soy un adolescente que puede disfrutar de la juventud, soy muy despistado con los sentimientos de los demás y odio comer pimientos verdes-** , decía el chico con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

Mina por su parte comenzó a reír divertida mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago. **-¡Jajaja!, ¿pimientos verdes, en serio?, ¿acaso eres un niño?-** , preguntaba la pelirosa sonriendo divertida tratando de tranquilizarse, pensar que un cocinero tan bueno como Izuku fuera a odiar los pimientos verdes era gracioso para ella.

Izuku sonrió alegre y le acarició un poco la cabeza a su amiga. **-Te ves mucho mejor cuando ríes, Ashido-san-** , comentó Izuku con sinceridad tomando por sorpresa a Mina que dejó de reír y se sonrojó avergonzada. El peliverde decidió seguir hablando. **-Como ves no soy perfecto, tengo muchos defectos pero el punto es mejorar como persona y tratar de lidiar con esos defectos que me hacen ser quien soy, por eso por mucho que digas que eres una mala persona yo opino que eres increíble y que no me equivoco en admirarte-** , le dijo él con gentileza y amabilidad a la pelirosa que amplió los ojos.

 **-¿A-Admirarme?-** , preguntó Mina algo sorprendida y señalándose así misma incrédula.

El chico asintió con seguridad. **-Claro, eres segura de ti misma y tus habilidades, eres confiable a la hora de proteger a tus amigos, eres una chica valiente para reconocer tus defectos, eres graciosa y además te ves muy linda cuando estás feliz-** , le dijo Izuku a Mina con mucha honestidad y ella se sonrojó mucho.

 **-¿L-Linda?-** , preguntó Mina con el corazón latiendo rápidamente ante el halago de él, pero es precisamente porque el cumplido era de él que le afectó tanto a ella, se sentía muy feliz en su interior.

Izuku ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó nervioso. **-¡P-Por favor olvida eso último que dije!-** , exclamó Izuku avergonzado y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, sacándole una risilla a Mina y luego de unos segundos él se calmó para sonreírle un poco a su amiga. **-A lo que quiero llegar es que no eres tan mala como crees, así que por favor no pienses tan mal de ti-** , le dijo el peliverde a la chica que agachó un poco la cabeza.

 **-Que irónico, vine aquí a animarte pero al final fui yo la que fue sermoneada y consolada-** , dijo Mina sonriendo aliviada y con un sentimiento de felicidad en su interior como si se hubiera quitado un peso inmenso de los hombros, todo gracias al chico que la animó de forma tan acogedora y afectuosa.

Izuku se rascó la nuca sonriendo algo apenado. **-L-Lo siento, es que no me gustaba oírte hablar de esa manera, esa no es la Mina Ashido que conozco-** , respondió un poco avergonzado pero feliz de que su amiga ya no estuviera triste.

Mina suspiró un poco y luego cogió aire para armarse de valor y ponerse de pie repentinamente. **-¡Entonces ahora me toca a hablar a mí!-** , exclamó ella con firmeza para señalar directamente a Izuku que se asustó un poco. **-¡Te lo voy a decir otra vez!, no te eches la culpa por lo que pasó, fue primero culpa de los chicos por embriagarte y luego culpa mía por comenzar el juego, ¡tú eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!, ¿¡entendido!?-** , exclamó Mina con autoridad y seriedad dándole escalofríos al chico.

 **-¡S-Si señora!-** , contestó Izuku sumiso y asustado por ese repentino cambio de su amiga que le daba un poco de miedo.

Mina sonrió satisfecha por su respuesta y luego suspiró un poco para calmarse y mirar con tranquilidad al chico. **-Yo y las demás lamentamos mucho lo que te hicimos hacer y de verdad entenderemos si estás molesto con nosotras, yo personalmente me sentiré triste pero debo asumir las consecuencias de mis egoístas acciones-** , le dijo a él cerrando los ojos y haciendo una leve reverencia para disculparse apropiadamente.

Izuku también se puso de pie y le sonrió amablemente a la pelirosa. **-No estoy molesto con ustedes, no podría estarlo ya que las aprecio a todas como mis amigas-** , le dijo el peliverde a Mina ya que valoraba mucho la amistad de todas ellas y no dejaría que lo que sucedió fuera a arruinar eso.

Mina sintió un puñal en su corazón al escuchar la palabra "amiga" y luego miró con seriedad a Izuku. **-Ahora vamos a pasar a ese tema, no tengo planeado seguir siendo tu amiga-** , le dijo ella directamente al chico que se quedó en silencio varios segundos procesando esas palabras hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku descolocado por las palabras de la pelirosa, ¿¡Qué no seguiría siendo su amiga!?, ¡eso es muy grave!, ¿Acaso él dijo algo malo?, ¿le ofendió de alguna manera?, ahora la mente del peliverde era un caos en busca de alguna respuesta lógica, no quería perder su amistad con la entusiasta y habilidosa chica que le ha ayudado en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

Mina asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Me oíste bien, no tengo planeado seguir siendo tu amiga, ahora que me dijiste que está bien ser egoísta entonces voy a ser tan egoísta como quiera, a partir de este momento voy a empeñarme completamente en que te enamores de mí y ser algo más que una simple amiga-** , declaró ella causando que Izuku se sorprendiera de nuevo y que sus pecosas mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

 **-¡D-Detente un momento Ashido-san!, n-no entiendo por qué hablas de eso-** , le dijo Izuku a ella nervioso y confundido por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

 **-Pues abre bien tus oídos ya que te lo diré fuerte y claro-** , le dijo Mina al peliverde con una gran sonrisa para acercarse unos pasos a él hasta casi invadir su espacio personal. **-¡Me gustas, Midoriya-kun!-** , confesó ella cerrando los ojos mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

El chico sintió su ritmo cardíaco aumentar y una extraña sensación en su pecho le impedía pensar con claridad, en realidad ya sabía eso por haberlo escuchado cuando estaba en la habitación de Momo pero que ella le confesara sus sentimientos de esa manera le tomó por sorpresa y tenía un efecto en él que no esperó en absoluto, en este momento Izuku se percató completamente de que por primera vez en su vida una chica se le estaba confesando, y sorprendentemente es su buena amiga pelirosa a la cual varios chicos ya se le han confesado y fueron rechazados.

Mina abrió los ojos con alegría mientras miraba directamente a Izuku. **-Estoy enamorada de ti y de este momento en adelante mi meta será que sientas lo mismo por mi sin importar lo difícil que sea, voy a mostrarte todo de mí, mi lado bueno y mi lado malo, voy a hacer que te enamores de Mina Ashido-** , le dijo al chico mientras que le tocaba el pecho con un dedo índice y ella se levantaba un poco de puntillas. **-Y también quiero conocer completamente a Izuku Midoriya, quiero amar todo de ti para no dejar ninguna duda de que quiero tener un futuro contigo-** , agregó ella con seguridad y una gran sonrisa, dejando al peliverde nervioso y sonrojado.

 **-Y-Yo, umm, etto… n-no sé qué decir-** , decía Izuku sonriendo apenado y rascándose una mejilla mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para tomar un poco de distancia de su amiga, de verdad si ella hacia alguna cosa más seguramente el corazón de él no podría aguantarlo.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y negó con la cabeza contenta. **-Por ahora no tienes que decir nada, ya con acciones vas a decir más que suficiente cuando sientas lo mismo por mí-** , le dijo Mina a su amigo peliverde mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-Pero recuerda que en nuestra boda tienes que decir** _ **"acepto"**_ **, allí si tienes que responder verbalmente-** , agregó la pelirosa con calma mirando a Izuku que ensanchó los ojos.

 **-¿¡B-Boda!?-** , preguntó Izuku sonrojándose al extremo e impactado por lo que dijo su amiga que asintió con alegría.

 **-Pues claro, ya que estoy comprometida al máximo en hacerte mío entonces ya no hay dudas en que vamos a casarnos y vamos a tener hijos-** , contestó Mina con seguridad y emoción en su rostro fantaseando con ese futuro que anhelaba con el peliverde.

 **-¿¡Hijos!?-** , preguntó alarmado Izuku mientras que su cabeza echaba vapor y su sonrojó se extendió a sus orejas y su mente parecía estar haciendo corto circuito ante lo que decía su amiga.

Ella soltó una breve risilla por la divertida reacción de él y luego le guiñó un ojo. **-Voy a contar contigo, Izu-ku-kun-** , le dijo Mina a Izuku de forma coqueta y un tanto juguetona para luego mandarle un beso en el aire.

Ahora ya todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ella había admitido sus errores y al haber escuchado las palabras de Izuku ella decidió tomar las riendas de su futuro, a partir de ese momento Mina se esforzaría en hacer que sus sentimientos le lleguen a él para que pueda corresponderle también, debería ser perseverante pero lo bueno es que era muy necia para rendirse tan fácilmente. Mina conseguiría el corazón del primer chico del cual se había enamorado, y ese chico tan único y amable estaba tartamudeando de nervios al frente de ella.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

La radiante luz del día entra a través de la ventana decorada con cortinas blancas, la cálida y suave luz iluminaba la habitación y perturbó el sueño de una hermosa joven mujer de piel y cabello rosado que descansaba entre las sabanas de su cama matrimonial.

Mina a causa de la iluminación comenzó a despertar y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos somnolienta para comenzar a recomponerse en su cama. Miró su cuarto y bostezó tranquilamente mientras apoyaba su espalda en las almohadas detrás de ella para reposar y tallarse un ojo.

 **-Yaww, que buen sueño-** , dijo Mina sonriendo un poco somnolienta por recién despertar, solo llevaba puesto un camisón blanco muy largo ya que ropas normales no le serían muy cómodas por el gran tamaño de su barriga que era evidencia de su embarazo de 8 meses.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un joven hombre de rizos verdes vistiendo ropas cómodas para andar en casa, sonrió al ver que su esposa había despertado. **-Buenos días, parece que descansaste bien, Mina-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelirosa con alegría mientras se acercaba a ella y ambos se dieron un dulce y breve beso de buenos días.

Al separarse ella le sonrió al peliverde. **-Gracias a que mi esposo es muy atento conmigo y no me deja hacer casi nada-** , dijo Mina en tono bromista ya que él llegaba a ser muy estricto con la idea de que ella descansara y se moviera lo menos posible para que no hubiera complicaciones con el bebé en camino.

Izuku asintió mirando a Mina con seguridad. **-Por supuesto que debo ser así, en tu condición no deberías esforzarte mucho, como por ejemplo ir a la cocina a escondidas-** , le dijo él a ella con un poco de severidad ya que en ocasiones ella acostumbraba a escaparse de la cama en las noches para robar helado de la nevera.

Ella sonrió tranquila y bajó su mirada hacia su barriga para acariciarla gentilmente. **-No te preocupes, sobreviví a un embarazo, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿cierto?, este pequeño o pequeña te pediría que confiarás en nosotros-** , le dijo Mina a su dulce y atento esposo que parecía haber olvidado que ella ya sabía lo que es pasar por un embarazo.

Izuku se acercó a la barriga de su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso. **-Mejor déjenoslo todo a nosotros-** , le dijo Izuku a su bebé y a su esposa mientras sonreía feliz.

 **-¿Nosotros?-** , preguntó Mina alzando una ceja por lo que dijo su esposo que había hablado en plural, quizás sus amigas o sus padres estarían en casa para ayudarle a él a cuidarla.

Izuku se alejó de la cama mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa. **-¿No lo sabes?, tengo una fiel ayudante que me ayudará a cuidarte a ti y al miembro de la familia que viene en camino, déjame te la traigo-** , le dijo él a la pelirosa con alegría para luego irse caminando de la habitación dejando allí a Mina que estaba algo curiosa por saber quién era esa persona que ayudaría a su esposo.

A los pocos minutos Mina vio como Izuku volvió a la habitación cargando en su brazo izquierdo a una pequeña bebé de un año, piel clara, pecas en sus regordetas mejillas, cabello rizado de color rosado como su madre y adorables ojitos verdes como su padre, además tenía dos cuernitos verdes creciendo en su cabeza. La pequeña niña tenía un pijama con diseño de bebé delfín pero no tenía puesta la capucha.

En su brazo derecho Izuku cargaba una bandeja que encima tenía un sándwich de vegetales para su esposa y un jugo de naranja, con las manos llenas Izuku se acercó a su esposa para dejarle el desayuno en la cama para luego sentarse en el costado con su hija inquieta y feliz balbuceando mientras extendía sus manitas hacia su mamá.

 **-Pero que sorpresa, ¿mi pequeña es tu ayudante?, tal parece que ambos me trajeron el desayuno-** , preguntó Mina sonriendo feliz de ver a su adorable hijita, con gusto la tomó entre sus manos y la alzó para luego consentirla un poco y darle unos besitos en sus regordetas mejillas.

Izuku sonrió contento. **-Sí, me dijo que quiere ayudarme a cuidar de su hermanito o hermanita-** , respondió el joven hombre viendo como su esposa hacia reír a la pequeña bebé que ambos amaban de todo corazón.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** , le preguntó Mina a su esposo con una sonrisa juguetona, después de todo ella no sabía hablar, a menos que haya despertado un Quirk de comunicación mental o algo asi.

 **-Los papás no revelan sus secretos-** , contestó Izuku con una sonrisa de suficiencia cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a mantener ese secreto entre su hija y él, tenía sus métodos para comunicarse con la pequeña.

Mina solo sonrió divertida por lo bromistas que puede ser su esposo y luego ella enfocó su mirada sobre su bebé. **-¿Tú también vas a cuidarme, gordita?-** , le preguntó Mina a su hija con voz cariñosa e infantil recibiendo como respuestas unos adorables balbuceos de la feliz niña. **-¡Tu mami está muy orgullosa de ti!-** , chilló la cariñosa madre emocionada por la dulzura de su pequeña para luego hacerle cosquillas, causando que la bebé riera melodiosamente.

Izuku estaba realmente feliz de ver la escena y con calma tomó a su hija entre sus manos para luego ponerse de pie. **-Mejor come mientras mi ayudante y yo vamos a la cocina a que termine su avena-** , le dijo el peliverde a su esposa con afecto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Muy bien, pero antes quiero un beso-** , dijo Mina contenta cerrando sus ojos y juntando los labios.

 **-Estoy para servir-** , contestó Izuku divertido para agacharse un poco y darle un casto beso en los labios a su esposa y al separarse ambos le dieron un beso en cada mejilla gordita a su hija que soltó una linda risilla.

 **-Que símbolo de la paz tan confiable-** , comentó Mina feliz mirando a su esposo que ya estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta.

 **-Trata de no vomitar ácido en la sabana de nuevo-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelirosa con un tono juguetón y alegre mientras que abría la puerta y su hija balbuceaba y extendía sus manitas hacia su mamá.

 **-Sabes que solo sucedió una vez-** , le respondió Mina alma gemela haciendo un puchero, luego le sonrió a su hijita con felicidad. **-Adiós, gordita-** , se despidió ella de su bebé mientras hacia un gesto con su mano, a lo cual Izuku con delicadeza sujetó un bracito de su hija para que también se despidiera de Mina y luego ambos se fueron de la habitación.

Al quedar a solas Mina suspiró realmente feliz para luego girar su cabeza hacia la ventana y ver el hermoso día que hacia afuera, sinceramente se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, poder recibir el desayuno en la mañana de su cariñoso esposo que cuidaba de su hija con mucha dedicación y afecto, además la experiencia de ser madre era inigualable y amaba a esa gordita con toda su alma ya que era la prueba física del amor de ambos, un ejemplo es que ella tenía rasgos de ambos como si fuera una adorable combinación.

Mina agachó su mirada hacia su barriga y la acarició gentilmente mientras que una maternal sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. **-Ven rápido con nosotros, ya quiero que conozcas a tu hermana y a tu papi, estoy segura de que vas a amarlos tanto como yo-** , le decía la amorosa mamá con amor a la pequeña vida que crecía dentro suyo. **-Contigo nuestra familia estará completa-** , agregó Mina realmente feliz deseando ya tener a ese bebé entre sus brazos para consentirla y amarla.

Ella sin duda afirmaría que era infinitamente feliz, feliz de tener una linda hija y otro bebé en camino, feliz de haberse casado con el amor de su vida que ahora es el padre de sus hijos, Mina sin duda está completamente satisfecha de haber sido perseverante para tener ese futuro que tanto quiso desde joven, pues ahora solo faltaba un mes para que los cuatro miembros de la familia estuvieran juntos y pudieran compartir un gran abrazo familiar.

 _ ***Ganadora: Mina Ashido***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Fiuu, es un alivio que haya logrado subirlo pronto como tuve planeado, tal parecer ser que la Fuerza todavía no me ha abandonado por completo, pues pude publicar el final de Mina cuando ayer publiqué el de Toru y Tsuyu, con eso ya son 3/7 finales, por favor sean pacientes para que lleguen los demás, tuve que hacer milagros para poder publicar estos finales en dos días. Bueno, con respecto al final mi parte favorita fue la del futuro, más concretamente la presencia de la adorable bebé de Izuku y Mina, joder, pagaría por tener un dibujo de esa pequeña como me la imaginé XD.

Espero que les haya gustado este final y si es asi comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	17. Un concierto de Dos voces puede ser Más

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Qué tal a todos, como ya deben saber tardé un "poco" en volver a actualizar pero vale la pena ya que los días próximos voy a subir la historia de Momo y Uraraka también, así que espérenlo con ganas. Y para aquellos que aun tengan duda de eso, si, si habrá final Harem.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Kyouka: Un concierto de Dos voces puede ser mucho Más**_

Nos encontramos en los pasillos del edificio de la clase 3-A donde en estos momentos se encontraba Kyouka corriendo en la búsqueda de Izuku, ella seguía vistiendo su traje de aventurera mientras corría buscando al peliverde que hace algunos minutos se escapó de la habitación de Momo y todas decidieron separarse para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarle, ella por supuesto quería hablar con él pero andaba sin alguna idea de en donde podría estar.

 _ **(POV Kyouka)**_

¿Dónde rayos estás Midoriya?, no estás en los pasillos, eso seguro ya que he estado buscando por un buen rato y no te he encontrado, en tu habitación seria el lugar más lógico para buscarte y por eso mismo dudo que estés allí, lo mismo se aplica a la sala común y demás lugares que serían muy obvios, si tu objetivo es que no te encontremos entonces decidirías un lugar donde no esperemos encontrarte.

 **-V-Vaya, no esperaba poder pensar como él-** , dije un poco incrédula ya que eso me tomó un poco por sorpresa, ¿acaso tanto tiempo le he prestado atención como para saber lo que él haría?, ¿eso me hace ser rara o qué?, d-da igual, si esto me sirve para encontrarlo pues mucho mejor.

Yo necesito hablar con él con urgencia, ya no es solo por mí, sino por él, es cierto que me dolió que haya escapado de mí como si me quisiera lejos, pero estoy segura de que fue Midoriya el más afectado por esa decisión, seguro se veía a sí mismo como una clase de peligro para nosotras y por eso se fue… y si me estoy equivocando y solo no me quiere ver, entonces… ¡entonces debo averiguarlo!, si de verdad no me quiere cerca lo entiendo pero debo decirle lo que pienso primero para que no se sienta mal consigo mismo.

Midoriya… es el mejor amigo que he tenido, me ha ayudado cuando le he pedido ayuda con la tarea, ha sido amable y atento conmigo, cuando vio las bandas que me gustan él me sorprendió con la noticia de que tenemos gustos similares, Midoriya ha sido mi único amigo íntimo al cual le he podido compartir mi música y hasta hemos tocado y cantado juntos, eso no es algo que yo haría con cualquiera… solo con él, y es por eso mismo que lo quiero… lo quiero ver tan feliz como es usualmente.

Él es tan… tan… tan él que no puedo describir bien cómo es que logra hacerme sentir de esta manera, quizás sea porque me gusta que es que quiero que sea feliz aun si eso implica ganarme más su rechazo al hablarle, no lo sé, yo… yo debo de despejar las preocupaciones de Midoriya para que él pueda continuar adelante sin culparse por lo que pasó, si después de eso no me quiere hablar ni tenerme cerca… l-lo entiendo, es n-normal que esté enojado conmigo después de todo.

Me limpio unas lágrimas que sin permiso salieron de mis ojos, t-tontas lágrimas, no es momento de que salgan para hacerme sentir peor, debo priorizar encontrar a Izuku lo más pronto posible. Piensa Kyouka piensa, ¿Dónde se ocultaría él?... creo… creo que una vez mencionó que cuando está pensativo se esconde en el tejado, si no recuerdo mal le gustaba mirar al cielo. Al ya tener un destino claro comienzo a correr hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas por mucho que me canse, el tejado, ese es un lugar muy cliché para un encuentro pero quien soy yo para decidir eso.

Llegué a la puerta que da al tejado en cuestión de un par de minutos, estoy cansada y jadeo un poco mientras me sostengo de mis rodillas, me reincorporo para observar la puerta al frente de mí, sin vacilación giro el pomo con mi mano y abro para atravesar el umbral solo para observarlo a él, con camisa blanca, short verde oscuro y sus botas rojas, supongo que si fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa, es entendible, no creo que estando sobrio hubiera estado cómodo con solo sus calzoncillos.

De cualquier manera aquí está, apoyado del barandal mientras tiene su cabeza levantada para ver el hermoso cielo estrellado y con una luna menguante, si esta fuera otra situación podría quedarme fascinada con esta vista pero tengo una prioridad, debo hablar con Midoriya, solo puedo ver su espalda pero aun asi puedo percibir la melancolía en su silencio… es mi deber hacer esto, quiero hacer esto.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Kyouka se acercó unos pasos hacia el peliverde mientras que juntaba sus manos al frente. **-Midoriya-** , dijo Jirou con preocupación viendo a Izuku que se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que bajó la cabeza y se volteó a verla por encima del hombro.

 **-Jirou-san-** , respondió Izuku con una ligera sonrisa desanimada mirando a su amiga para luego volver a darle la espalda y levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. **-Parece que no soy muy bueno escondiéndome-** , comentó el chico ya que ella logró encontrarle en poco tiempo, quizás fue muy predecible.

Kyouka se acercó unos dos pasos más mirando aun la espalda del chico. **-Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir, no puedo dejar que te sigas culpando por algo que no fue tu culpa-** , le pidió ella al peliverde con un poco de súplica en su tono ya que de él quererlo podría irse de un salto de Yuuei.

Izuku en silenció bajo la cabeza un poco mostrando culpa en su expresión. **-Pero si es mi culpa Jirou-san… si lo es, si me hubiera controlado por lo menos un poco entonces no les hubiera causado tantos problemas a todas ustedes y a los demás-** , decía Izuku enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho todo lo que hizo.

Jirou desde atrás le miró seriamente y con firmeza. **-No, estás malinterpretando las cosas, tú eres la victima aquí, todas lo sabemos, terminaste ebrio por querer protegernos y por eso no estabas en tus cinco sentidos-** , le decía Kyouka al peliverde que lentamente se dio la vuelta para verle la cara a ella.

 **-P-Pero yo…-** , quería responder Izuku ante el argumento de ella pero Kyouka sin pedir permiso comienza a acercarse a él que dio un paso hacia atrás pero chocó contra la baranda y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a su amiga al frente mirándole severamente.

 **-Pero nada, Midoriya, te lo estoy diciendo con toda la seriedad que puedo, no te eches la culpa por lo que pasó, nosotras te involucramos en ese juego y por ello la clase B se vio metida en todo el asunto-** , le decía Kyouka al peliverde con seriedad pero también fue notable la preocupación en su tono, Izuku se quedó mirándole por unos segundos para luego agachar la cabeza un poco.

 **-Aun si me dices eso no es fácil… no es fácil para mi ignorar lo que hice, les hice daño a mis amigos, les hice esas cosas indebidas a ustedes, hice un caos en ambos dormitorios y en general fui una fuente de problemas para todos-** , dijo Izuku desanimado y reprendiéndose a sí mismo mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos.

 **-Midoriya-** , decía Kyouka afectada de verle de esa manera mientras apretaba sus manos sostenidas sobre su pecho, le dolía oírle así y no podía aguantarlo, no era correcto que alguien tan bueno como el peliverde haya sido orillado a culparse por cosas que no fueron su culpa.

 **-Me siento culpable por lo que hice, da igual los motivos por los cuales terminé ebrio, el punto es que pasó y ya no hay vuelta atrás, el daño ya está hecho y eso está en mi consciencia-** , seguía hablando Izuku con melancolía abriendo los ojos para luego levantar ligeramente la cabeza y ver a su amiga. **-Fui un mal amigo para todos… q-quizás les quité cosas valiosas a ustedes y a las demás-** , decía él sonrojándose un poco al final y desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

 **-¿Cosas valiosas?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida por lo que él dijo, no comprendía a qué se refería con eso.

 **-M-Me refiero a sus primeros besos y otras cosas s-subidas de tono-** , respondió el chico un poco avergonzado y Jirou abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se sonrojó levemente. **-Quizás alguna se estuviera reservando para una persona especial pero yo fui insensible y dejándome llevar les hice esas cosas, eso es imperdonable, entendería si no me quieren hablar de nuevo por lo que les hice-** , decía él realmente apenado y resignado a aceptar el rechazo de sus amigas.

Jirou se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio viéndole hasta que esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó hasta estar justamente frente a Izuku. **-Midoriya, no comprendes-** , le decía Kyouka con amabilidad mientras que tomaba una de las manos de él. **-¿Si un ciudadano para defender a su familia mata por accidente a un villano, lo arrestarías?-** , le preguntó ella a él esperando a que contestara.

Izuku fue tomado un poco por sorpresa por esa pregunta. **-Y-Yo… no lo haría,-** , respondió el peliverde comprendiendo un poco lo que le quería decir la pelivioleta de su amiga. **-Pero aun asi…-** , quería replicar él pero sintió una mano de Jirou sobre su mejilla derecha.

 **-Déjame te dijo otro ejemplo más sencillo, ¿si yo te robara tu primer beso al estar confundida, te enojarías conmigo?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a Izuku sonriéndole gentilmente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.

El peliverde se sonrojó ante la pregunta y su cercanía con ella, pero aun así no apartó la mirada. **-Y-Yo no lo haría, n-no podría enojarme contigo, Jirou-san-** , respondió Izuku con honestidad por mucho que le apenara decirlo, cosa que fue bien recibida por Jirou que sonrió complacida.

 **-Por ello quiero que entiendas que nosotras y la clase B no somos tontas como para odiar a alguien que fue víctima de las circunstancias y además está arrepentido por lo que hizo, sería incorrecto verte con malos ojos luego de lo que has pasado-** , le decía Kyouka al peliverde con amabilidad mientras que alejaba lentamente su mano del rostro de Izuku para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Izuku sintió el latir de su corazón ir más rápido mientras que una reconfortante sensación de calma crecía en su interior, pero no pudo olvidar la culpa que le carcomía y bajó un poco su cabeza. **-Agradezco que me animes Jirou-san, comprendo lo que dices y te entiendo, pero aun asi será difícil tratar de olvidar lo que hice-** , decía el joven muchacho sonriendo levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca, necesitaría un poco de tiempo para poder vivir consigo y dejar en el pasado lo que pasó esta noche.

 **-N-No hace falta que lo olvides todo-** , la voz de Kyouka llamó la atención de Izuku que la vio sonrojada y apartando la mirada tímidamente hacia otra dirección mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco nervioso ya que no comprendía muy bien lo que su amiga quería decirle.

 **-B-Bueno, seria maleducado si olvidaras que me quitaste mi primer beso-** , respondió Kyouka tímidamente sonrojada y mirando a los ojos a Izuku, estaba de verdad avergonzada de solo recordar como él le besó repentinamente en el pasillo de camino al cuarto de Momo, aunque… no negaría que le gustó y por ello no quería que él lo olvidara.

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras recordaba aquel besó que le robó a ella y luego se sonrojó mucho. **-U-Un momento, ¿¡e-ese fue tu primer beso, Jirou-san!?-** , preguntó el peliverde impactado mirando a la pelivioleta que le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 **-¿A-Algún problema con eso?-** , le preguntó Kyouka al chico con un poco de enojo pero aun con eso ella seguía sonrojada y apenada de admitir que ese fue su primer beso.

El joven nervioso comenzó a agitar sus manos al frente suyo. **-¡N-N-No!, ¡p-para nada!... e-es solo que esperaba que ya hubieras besado a alguien-** , decía Izuku un poco apenado y rascándose una mejilla tímidamente.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** , Preguntó Kyouka alzando una ceja y mirando con curiosidad al peliverde, que ella supiera nunca tuvo la intención de dar a entender que ha tenido alguna pareja en el pasado, por lo cual es extraño que él supusiera eso.

Izuku se sonrojó aún más por la mirada de su amiga y agachó más la cabeza. **-P-Pues, etto… e-es que Jirou-san es muy linda-** , respondió cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza de tener que decirlo en voz alta, cosa que la tomó a ella por sorpresa.

Jirou se señaló a sí misma un poco incrédula. **-¿Y-Yo linda?, por favor no bromees-** , le dijo Kyouka sonriendo nerviosa a él para que no juegue con ella, aunque la verdad le hizo un poco feliz escuchar que él opinara que es linda.

Izuku notó que ella no le creyó y él le sujetó de los hombros. **-L-Lo digo en serio, eres muy linda Jirou-san además de que eres genial, puedes tocar muchos instrumentos, tu voz es increíble y eres muy confiable, ¡c-cualquier chico también pensaría que eres una chica muy linda y asombrosa!-** , le decía el peliverde a su amiga con una mirada segura en lo posible mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, hablaba con sinceridad, ella es asombrosa, no quería que eso estuviera en duda.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente al oír las palabras de él y al notar sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros. **-G-Gracias, s-supongo-** , contestó Kyouka agachando la cabeza avergonzada y se trataba de cubrir con sus lóbulos para ocultar su rostro del peliverde que pensó que la estaba incomodando y la soltó de inmediato.

 **-L-Lo siento, me dejé llevar-** , se disculpó Izuku apenado de haber actuado por impulso mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado, se sentía un poco tonto.

 **-N-No te preocupes, está bien-** , le dijo Kyouka al peliverde un poco apenada negando con un lóbulo mientras se sobaba un brazo y miraba en otra dirección.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, o por lo menos así lo percibía Jirou que trataba de calmar su ritmo cardíaco, estaba algo dudosa de lo que debía hacer ahora ya que las frases que había practicado de camino desaparecieron cuando ella recibió las palabras del peliverde que le sujetó de los hombros, se sintió tan avergonzada y feliz que su mente se quedó en blanco.

 **-Jirou-san-** , la voz de Izuku la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se volteó y lo vio con la cabeza agachada.

 **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Kyouka intrigada por lo que él quería decirle.

 **-De verdad lo lamento-** , dijo el chico apretando los puños mientras miraba al suelo y esto preocupó a la chica que pensó que volvería a escapar, por lo cual caminó hacia él y le sujeto de un brazo para prevenir eso.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** , le preguntó la pelivioleta al peliverde que levantó la mirada para verle a ella directamente a los ojos, Jirou pudo ver la culpa reflejada en su expresión y se sintió disgustada de verle así.

 **-Te arrebate algo valioso para ti sin pensar en lo que sentías, debiste tener tu primer beso con la persona que te guste y yo fui un idiota al quitarte eso, de verdad lo lamento-** , decía Izuku realmente arrepentido mirándola a ella, se sentía un idiota por haberle hecho eso… pero es porque a pesar de arrepentirse le gustó mucho aquel beso.

Kyouka no se esperaba aquellas palabras de él y luego de unos segundos mostró una dulce sonrisa. **-Eres un tonto-** , dijo Kyouka levemente sonrojada y luego acercó sus dos manos a las pecosas mejillas del peliverde desanimado. **-¿Por qué no te puedes parar a pensar en que quizás tú seas esa persona?-** , le preguntó ella enternecida de lo distraído que él puede ser.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco sorprendido y sonrojándose por lo que dijo su amiga, ¿acaso ella estaba diciendo que él es la persona que le gusta?, n-no es posible, ¿verdad?, s-seguramente escuchó mal.

Kyouka sonrió divertida al verle nervioso y le acarició una peca con un pulgar para tranquilizarle. **-Quisiera que te pararas a pensar en cómo me afecta ver cómo te subestimas y te degradas a ti mismo como si tu valor fuera inferior a los demás, de verdad no me gusta nada-** , le decía Jirou al chico con un poco de calmada severidad como si reprendiera a un niño. **-Eres un chico increíble, el mundo sería un lugar mejor si hubieran más personas como tú, tan llenas de bondad y un corazón tan amable y valeroso, no eres inferior a nadie, por eso está bien en que pienses un poco mejor de ti y actúes como quieras-** , concluía ella sonriendo gentilmente y con un tono reconfortante que endulzaba el ambiente.

 **-Jirou-san-** , decía Izuku conmovido por las palabras de ella y estaba cautivado viendo su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz del cielo nocturno, quizás fue por eso que su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho con tanta prisa.

 **-Si otro chico fuese el que me robó mi primer beso entonces le daría una paliza parecida a la que le voy a dar a Mineta cuando lo vea, pero fuiste tú Midoriya… fuiste tú-** , repitió ella sonrojándose al final y mirándole cálidamente a los ojos a él. **-Antes lo negaba esperando que las cosas entre tú y yo no se pongan raras pero me ha sido difícil seguir negándolo cuando es algo que ya no puedo ocultarme a mí misma-** , decía Jirou mirando a Izuku mientras que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos que han tenido juntos como amigos y luego su propio comportamiento desde principio a fin del juego.

Está jodidamente enamorada de él, ese extraño sentimiento que ha estado escribiendo en algunas canciones por fin le había llegado a ella pero con una fuerza tan imponente que era innegable su existencia: Amor. Le gustaba oírle hablar de música, héroes y de otros temas mundanos, le gustaba verle alegre y decidido para ser un héroe, le gustaba la manera en la que él le hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos… y sin duda también disfrutó estar abrazada a él, oír el latido de su corazón y por supuesto el besó que él le robó en el pasillo.

 **-C-Cuando me besaste fue increíble, se sintió como una explosión, tan intensa y fugaz que quería volver a sentirlo y disfrutarlo más, por ello luego me decidí a ser honesta conmigo misma y luego te besé yo, porque quería experimentar eso de nuevo contigo-** , decía Kyouka con una linda sonrisa viendo a Izuku mientras que ambos recordaban aquel momento durante el descanso cuando ella le besó desprevenidamente a él estando atontado.

Izuku se sonrojó y agachó un poco su cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón. **-¿E-Es correcto que yo sea esa persona, Jirou-san?, no creo que sea tan bueno como para merecer tus sentimientos-** , decía el peliverde inseguro de si era digno realmente, después de lo que hizo dudaba de si de verdad era alguien del cual sea correcto enamorarse.

Jirou le sonrió afectuosamente utilizando sus manos para hacer que él le viera a los ojos. **-No te preocupes Midoriya, me aseguraré de que mejores la imagen que tienes de ti mismo, quizás asi por fin aceptes que yo… estoy enamorada de ti-** , le dijo Kyouka a Izuku con cariño y él sintió una flecha atravesando su corazón y las mejillas de ambos se coloraron.

Ella es baja en comparación a él, de eso no hay duda e Izuku estaba acostumbrado a eso por haber crecido, pero ahora nació en él un fuerte impulso de abrazarla, de rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla para protegerla de todo lo que la pudiera lastimar, tan delicada y hermosa que de verdad pensaba que era irreal, su pálida piel iluminaba por la luz del cielo nocturno, sus hermosos ojos grises y su cabello violeta oscuro, todo resultaba tan cautivador que él peliverde luchaba por no dejarse llevar.

 **-Jirou-san, yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?-** , le preguntó Izuku a ella mientras le miraba con un poco de duda a los ojos, estaba tan perdido en la situación que prefería oír lo que ella creyera correcto.

Ella le sonrió y alejó sus manos del rostro de él para luego abrazar su torso con afecto. **-Escucha lo que dice tu corazón-** , respondió Kyouka apegando su cabeza del pecho de Izuku siguiendo su propio consejo, ella deseaba abrazarlo y asi lo hizo al armarse de valor para hacerlo.

Izuku soltó una pequeña risita. **-Jeje, eso no sonó propio de ti, Jirou-san-** , dijo el peliverde levantando la vista al cielo ya que la Kyouka que conocía usualmente pensaría que esas palabras eran melosas y empalagosas.

Jirou frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada. **-C-Cállate, me es difícil pensar que estoy diciendo estas cosas cursis, d-deberías agradecer que me esfuerce tanto-** , le dijo Kyouka al chico con un poco de enojo mientras levantaba la cabeza para verle a él.

Izuku bajó la mirada hacia la chica que seguía rodeándole con sus brazos, en ese momento no pudo evitar mirarle con afecto. **-Correcto, gracias Jirou-san-** , agradeció el peliverde moviendo sus brazos para colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de ella para quitarle el sombrero de cuero y la otra mano la colocó en el mentón de ella para levantárselo mientras él comenzaba a acercarse.

Izuku se iba acercando a una sorprendida Jirou que no se alejó en ningún momento, es como si viera gratamente sorprendida algo que había estado esperando, la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando y el peliverde la miraba con intensidad a los ojos hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros y sus narices comenzaron a rozarse.

 **-Midoriya-** , fue el nombre que salió de los pequeños labios de Kyouka que luego fueron abordados por los de Izuku y ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del beso que estaban compartiendo, uno donde solo existían ellos dos en el mundo y sus corazones latían sincronizados al mismo ritmo.

Luego de un poco más de un minuto se separaron lentamente como si se les dificultara abandonar los labios del otro, Izuku se quedó sonriéndole levemente a ella mientras que aun sostenía su mentón, ella por su parte estaba sorprendida por la iniciativa de él y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas.

 **-¿P-Por qué fue eso?-** , preguntó Kyouka aun algo embobada por el beso, no es que le haya molestado, en lo absoluto, lo disfrutó mucho y estaba realmente feliz de que esta vez fuera Izuku el que por voluntad propia le haya besado.

 **-Escuche lo que me decía mi corazón como tú dijiste-** , respondió Izuku sonriéndole gentil y cálidamente a la pelivioleta, es como si tanto su cuerpo como su mente se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer lo que en realidad quería en ese momento, la quería besar como si fuera un anhelo que tenía desde hace tiempo y no lo sabía.

El rostro de Jirou se puso tan rojo como un tomate y ella avergonzada trataba de cubrirse la cara con sus lóbulos cruzados en X. **-¡N-No me r-refería a eso!-** , decía Kyouka nerviosa y apenada ya que al decir esa frase se refería a lo que él debía hacer con respecto a su autoestima, no hablaba de lo que él quisiera hacer con respecto a ella y su confesión.

 **-¿Entonces lo que hice estuvo mal?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga un poco confundido ya que al parecer él le malentendió.

Jirou se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras seguía cubriéndose la cara. **-N-No… e-estuvo bien-** , respondió Kyouka adorablemente tímida aun teniendo rodeado el torso de Izuku con sus brazos, es cierto que él le malentendió, pero eso no significa que a ella no le haya gustado lo que él hizo, más bien pensaba que se podía hacer adicta a eso, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como decirlo.

 **-Me estás confundiendo Jirou-san, no sé si lo que hice fue correcto o no-** , decía Izuku un poco perdido en lo que su amiga trataba de decirle, él por su parte no se arrepentía por haberlo hecho, pero si a ella le disgustó entonces se disculparía apropiadamente.

Ella lentamente fue quitándose los lóbulos de la cara mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. **-N-No lo sé… quizás con otro pueda decirte-** , respondió Kyouka inflando un poco las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando fugazmente al peliverde.

 **-¿Jirou-san?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo ella, a lo cual ella avergonzada pega su cara contra la camisa de él para que no viera su rostro sonrojado.

 **-Olvida lo que dije-** , le pidió Kyouka al chico mientras que aferraba sus manos de su espalda muriéndose de vergüenza por haber dicho eso, estaba tentando demasiado a su suerte.

Izuku se le queda viendo y una pequeña sonrisa divertida para luego colocar sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Jirou para que levantara la cara y la besó nuevamente en los labios tomándola por sorpresa, pero a los segundos la chica ya se encontraba correspondiendo y enlazó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico.

Al separarse Izuku miró con amabilidad a Jirou. **-Recuerdo bien cómo te oponías a continuar con ese juego, fuiste muy considerada conmigo Jirou-san, de verdad que agradezco lo que quisiste hacer por mí, aprecio que me invites a tocar música a menudo, me gusta que seas mi amiga en la cual puedo confiar y de verdad me agrada lo que me haces sentir-** , le decía Izuku con honestidad a la chica que le miraba embelesada. **-Me gustas mucho, Jirou-san-** , confesó él dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos que por fin salen a la luz con una radiante expresión de felicidad.

Jirou ensanchó los ojos impactada mientras que sentía una par de flechas clavarse en su corazón, luego su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y ella se cubrió los boca tímidamente. **-E-Esto es muy injusto-** , dijo Kyouka con los ojos un poco húmedos y mirando en otra dirección avergonzada mientras que sus lóbulos formaban una X al frente de ella para tratar de evitar que él la viera.

Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que Izuku pudo ver lo adorable y linda que ella se veía y sintió nuevamente como una flecha atraviesa su corazón, ver a la normalmente relajada Kyouka avergonzada de esta manera es increíble para el chico que quisiera haberse traído su teléfono para tomarle una foto para poder apreciarla cuantas veces quiera.

Él hizo lo que pudo para contener las ganas de besarla por una tercera vez y la rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarla acobijarla contra su pecho. **-O-Opino lo mismo-** , dijo Izuku sonrojándose apenado de sus pensamientos, luego ella correspondió al abrazo y ambos se quedaron en silencio avergonzados y pensando que el otro lo tenía fácil para hacer que terminaran en ese estado.

 **-Kyouka-** , dijo Jirou en voz baja captando la atención de Izuku que levantó una ceja.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó el peliverde confundido por lo que dijo su ¿amiga?, ¿aún es correcta utilizar esa palabra o eran algo más?.

 **-Llámame Kyouka a partir de ahora-** , le dijo Kyouka al peliverde mientras se apartaba un poco de su pecho para levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos un poco sonrojada.

Izuku al escucharle sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza. **-Entonces por favor también llámame por mi nombre-** , le pidió el peliverde feliz a ella que asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

 **-Izuku-** , dijo Kyouka en voz baja sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho al pronunciar ese nombre, luego ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. **-Me gustas, Izuku-** , se confesó Jirou nuevamente atesorando esa situación en lo más profundo de su ser, se sentía tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo más.

 **-T-Tú también a mí, Kyouka-san-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso y correspondiendo a los sentimientos de ella, se sentía afortunado en ese momento en que podía asegurar que ahora son una pareja y que la podría llamar por su nombre… Kyouka, le gustaba el hecho de que ahora se sintieran mucho más cercanos. **-¿Ahora qué va a pasar?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco intrigado por lo que debían hacer ahora en cuanto a la situación del juego.

Jirou se apartó un poco de él y le tomó de ambas manos para mirarle con calma. **-Ahora tú vas a escucharnos a nosotras disculpándonos muchas veces y mañana ya nos las arreglaremos para encubrir todo lo que pasó y los chicos limpiaran lo que causaron-** , respondió Kyouka al peliverde mientras que pensaba en el regaño de todos y la paliza que le daría a Mineta exclusivamente.

 **-Debería ayudarles, también es mi culpa-** , dijo Izuku un poco apenado por los destrozos que hizo mientras se rasca ligeramente la nuca, sentía algo de pena por sus amigos.

Jirou le miró con seriedad y aumentó el agarre de sus manos. **-No, ellos son suficientes, no vas a ayudarles en nada-** , le dijo ella a él con severidad ya que sabía que Izuku tiene un corazón demasiado amable, luego ella se sonrojó levemente mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza. **-V-Vas a estar conmigo para practicar una canción nueva-** , agregó ella con un poco de timidez mirando fugazmente a su ahora novio, se sentía extrañamente feliz al recordar eso.

El peliverde se sonrojó un poco nervioso mirando a su ahora novia. **-S-Supongo que está bien, es lo que hacemos normalmente-** , respondió Izuku tratando de mostrarse tranquilo frente a ella, aunque no le disgustara la idea y fuera algo común entre ellos, ahora eran una pareja y le daba un poco de nervios pensar en estar solo con ella en su habitación.

Kyouka le sonrió divertida al ver como inútilmente trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, por lo cual se acercó para abrazarle. **-Pero ahora eres parte del recién formado equipo "Izuku & Kyouka"-**, decía ella con una cálida sensación de victoria en su interior al decir eso.

Izuku al escucharle se tranquilizó y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar el hermoso cielo nocturno. **-Me gusta cómo suena eso-** , comentó él feliz en ese momento, sonaba muy bien que ahora ambos fueran un equipo, uno en el cual confiarían mutuamente en el otro.

 **-A mí también-** , dijo Kyouka sonriendo gentilmente mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada del cálido pecho del chico del cual se había enamorado, al comienzo de ese juego solo quería mantenerlo lejos de Mina pero contra todo pronóstico terminó formalizando una relación con él, que curioso son los giros del destino.

Pero ahora estaba satisfecha con el resultado, ahora que era su novia podría poner todo su empeño en hacer que él tuviera una mejor imagen de sí mismo y además sus amigas no se opondrían ya que estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar lo que sucedería en caso de que algo así sucediera, en resumen Kyouka logró para sorpresa de ella dar un significativo primer paso con él, aunque aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria, tenía todo un camino por delante para afrontarlo… juntos.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Es un precioso día de sábado, los pájaros cantas, las personas caminan por las calles de la ciudad viviendo sus propias vidas, las brisas son frescas y el hermoso sol resplandecía en el cielo. Nos centramos principalmente en una hermosa mujer joven de cabello violeta oscuro hasta los hombros y lóbulos largos, es la heroína Earphone Jack fuera de servicio, solo es Kyouka Jirou caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa.

Viste de un pantalón azul, una blusa blanca, un collar de plata y botas café hasta las pantorrillas, un detalle es el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Ella caminaba con aire sereno y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, hace falta comentar que se robaba la mirada de varios civiles que no podían evitar mirar a la hermosa heroína con una figura de infarto, el simple acto de caminar parecía un modelaje a ojos de los demás.

A ella no le importó ni en lo más mínimo mirar a esas personas de reojo y continuó su camino con serenidad llevando una bolsa de las compras que hizo hace media hora, en cuestión de unos 10 minutos más llego a la entrada de su casa donde abrió con su llave y adentró en su morada.

Al entrar se extrañó de que su esposo no viniera a recibirle, era algo que él acostumbraba a hacer por la calidez de su corazón, por ello se sintió un poco vacía pero lo dejó pasar y caminó por el pasillo de camino a la sala de estar para ver si él se encontraba allí. Y efectivamente allí estaba, pero no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de un pequeño ángel.

Ella observó con cariño como su esposo estaba sentado sobre la alfombra con varios juguetes de bebé regados a su alrededor, y frente a él estaba un pequeño bebé de cabello lizo de color verde casi en su totalidad a excepción de un mechón violeta oscuro que cae sobre su frente, este tenía los lóbulos igual a ella y tiene ojos heterocromaticos, uno de color gris como ella y el otro verde como Izuku.

Su adorable hijo vestía su pijama verde oscuro resaltando su gordito y adorable ser mientras se encontraba mirando a Izuku que le sonreía feliz al pequeño. El peliverde tenía al frente un piano infantil para niños mientras que el pequeño bebé tenía unos tambores pequeños, unas maraquitas infantiles y una guitarra de juguete al frente de él.

Izuku comenzó a tocar una pegajosa canción para niños con el piano de juguete mientras miraba a su hijo que comenzó a balbucear tiernamente y comenzó a aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas mientras sonreía. Esto flechó el corazón de Jirou que se llevó una mano a la boca solo para luego observar como su bebé gateaba hasta los pequeños tambores para comenzar a golpearlos torpemente como si quisiera seguirle el ritmo a su padre que sonreía divertido sin parar de tocar el piano.

Duraron así unos minutos para felicidad de Kyouka que estaba encantada y enamorada de la escena, su esposo sonriendo alegre tocando la linda canción mientras que su gordito hijo de cabello bicolor balbuceaba feliz mientras seguía golpeando los tambores a desrítmo, pero aun así la sinfonía le parecía hermosa a la joven madre.

Cuanto se detuvieron, Izuku se percató de que su esposa llegó a casa. **-¡Kyouka!, no sabía que habías llegado, disculpa, como habrás visto estuve distraído-** , le dijo Izuku a Kyouka sonriéndole feliz y ella negó levemente con la cabeza adentrándose en la sala de estar para dejar la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa.

 **-No te preocupes, Izuku-** , respondió Kyouka sonriéndole con cariño a su esposo que sin saberlo le había dado un hermoso espectáculo, menos mal que ella tuvo la idea de grabarles un poco para enseñárselo más tarde.

El adorable bebé comenzó a balbucear mientas extendía sus manitas hacia su mamá queriendo estar con ella, a lo cual Izuku sonrió divertido. **-Calma campeón, ya te llevo con mami-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz feliz acercándose a su pequeño para cargarlo entre sus manos y luego llevarlo con Jirou que gustosa lo recibió entre sus manos.

Izuku observaba feliz como su esposa consentía al pequeño niño que estaba feliz en brazos de ella. **-Parece que es un genio musical como tú-** , le comentó al peliverde a Kyouka con calma.

 **-Me sobrestimas, no fui una genio-** , le contestó Jirou a Izuku divertida por su comentario, uno el cual él ya había hecho en el pasado.

 **-Tus padres opinan lo contrario-** , replicó Izuku sonriendo alegre y con las manos sobre su cintura recordando las muchas conversaciones que tuvo con sus suegros, los cuales no paraban de presumir los muchos trofeos de música que ganó Kyouka en su infancia.

Ella plantó su atención sobre su pequeño milagro y sonrió enternecida. **-Aunque admito que me gustaría escucharle tocar algún instrumento cuando sea grande-** , dijo Kyouka acercándose a él para darle un beso en su gordita mejilla sacándole una risita al bebé.

 **-Yo creo que le quedaría la batería-** , opinó el padre peliverde recordando como su hijo decidió gatear hacia los tambores, quizás eso indicara algo.

 **-¿Te gustan los tambores, hijo?-** , le preguntó Jirou a su adorable bebé con una sonrisa y un tono infantil esperando una respuesta, pero el pequeño no le entendió y sonrió feliz alzando sus gorditos brazos hacia ella como si quisiera un abrazo, algo que ella no le negaría y le abrazó con cariño.

 **-Si eso llega a pasar podríamos tocar una canción los tres, como familia-** , dijo Izuku feliz con la idea que se le acaba de venir a la mente.

 **-Mis padres hacían lo mismo conmigo-** , decía Kyouka divertida recordando cómo sus padres tocaban junto a ella cuando era una niña, eran buenos momentos y la verdad no suena para nada mal hacer lo mismo con su esposo e hijo.

El símbolo de la paz se mostró animado y se acercó a ella para rodear su cintura con un brazo mientras que el otro lo colocaba en la espaldita de su hijo. **-Entonces tú nos guías a nosotros dos por tener más experiencia-** , le dijo Izuku feliz a su esposa que sonrió igual que él mientras compartían ese momento familiar.

 **-De acuerdo, voy a cuidar bien de mis muchachos-** , respondió Kyouka alegre utilizando sus jacks para hacerle cosquillas a su bebé que reía tiernamente utilizando sus jacks de menor tamaño para tratar de detener a su madre.

Izuku miraba conmovido el momento y le dio unos besos cariñosos en la frente a su esposa y luego a su hijo., **-Y nosotros vamos a cuidar bien de ti, Kyouka-** , le dijo a Jirou con una gran sonrisa mientras que colocaba su cara al lado de la de su pequeño para que ambos miraran a la joven y hermosa madre.

Ella de verdad se sintió feliz de poder vivir este momento con él y el pequeño milagro que ambos crearon, se sentía afortunada y esa sensación de satisfacción en su interior es imposible de describir con palabras, solo podía decir que los amaba a ellos dos con tanta intensidad que no dudaría en hacer lo imposible por ellos, sus chicos.

Izuku cautivado por la expresión de su esposa le acercó a ella por la cintura para plantarle un beso en los labios que poco a poco él fue aumentando de intensidad, pero ella le detuvo con un dedo en los labios y le fue alejando con una sonrisa pícara.

 **-No te emociones tanto, señor símbolo de la paz, no hay prisa por hacer al equipo Izuku & Kyouka más grande-**, le dijo Kyouka a su querido esposo que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado cuando tenían a su hijo frente a ellos.

El padre peliverde sonrió divertido mientras que apoyaba su frente de la de ella y le miraba a los ojos. **-Lo sé, es que la tengo difícil con una esposa tan hermosa como tú, eres la más preciosa del mundo-** , respondió Izuku nada avergonzado de su atrevimiento, pues con el paso de los años aprendió a ser un poco más atrevido para ver lo linda que es su esposa avergonzada, cosa que también se aplica en esta situación.

Jirou se sonrojó un poco avergonzada por las palabras de él que cuando se ponía cursi tenía mucho efecto en ella. **-E-Eso no te va a ayudar-** , le dijo ella con un poco de enojo tierno a su esposo mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección, sin importar cuanto tiempo hayan estado juntos no se ha podido acostumbrar a las bonitas palabras de él.

 **-Dímelo cuando no estés rojita-** , le dijo Izuku a su amaba y hermosa esposa con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba a ella con la intensión de volverla a besar, pero unos lóbulos formaron una X entre ellos impidiéndoselo y tanto él como Jirou bajaron las cabezas para ver que eran los jacks de su pequeño hijo que sonreía dulcemente.

Kyouka soltó una pequeña risita mirando a su pequeño. **-Eso es cariño, defiende a Mami-** , le dijo a su pequeño milagro adorable consintiéndole como premio por ser un buen bebé.

Izuku hizo un puchero mirando a su hijo. **-Traicionero-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz viendo a su retoño para luego comenzar a reír divertido y consentir al pequeño junto a su esposa.

Si, estos eran los momentos más felices para Kyouka que de verdad se sentía afortunada de haberse enamorado del peliverde y haber formado una familia con él. Ahora el equipo Izuku & Kyouka tenían un integrante nuevo que toque otro melodía en la orquesta de su vida familiar.

Es curioso, ella por decirlo de una manera siempre ha tocado en _Solo_ su propia melodía, luego llegó el que ahora es su esposo dándole un nuevo enfoque musical a su vida y comenzaron a estar juntos en un precioso _Dueto_ , después de un concierto de 9 meses de trabajo duro por parte de ambos trajeron a un nuevo integrante que ahora junto a ellos formarían un _Trío_ con una nueva gama de hermosos sonidos por descubrir, y quien sabe, quizás dentro de un tiempo el equipo pasaría de _Trio_ a un _Cuarteto_.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero de algo estaba segura Kyouka, es que la música que ella tocaba con su familia es la más hermosa que ha escuchado en su vida, el concierto de Izuku y ella llegó a ser mucho más de lo que ella esperó... y estaba más que satisfecha con la sinfonía resultante.

 _ ***Ganadora: Kyouka Jirou***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Guao, tengo que admitir que quizás en este final me dejé llevar por el cariño que le tengo a Kyouka, y también por las ganas que tengo de subir otro One-Shot de ella, discúlpenme si fue demasiado feliz el final de ella, aunque en lo personal pienso que está nivelada a las demás en cuanto al final feliz del futuro. Para los que no lo sepan, _Solo, Dueto_ o _Dúo, Trío_ y _Cuarteto_ son términos musicales donde suenan un específico número de voces o instrumentos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


	18. Dos almas similares se Atraen por Natura

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Tenía planeado subir este final el mismo día que el de Kyouka pero por problemas técnicos (internet) no se pudo por lo cual es una lástima pero finalmente lo traigo aquí, el de Uraraka si hay suerte se publica mañana, esperemos que sí.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Momo: Dos almas similares se Atraen por Naturaleza**_

En los pasillos de la clase 3-A nos encontramos con Momo en su traje de baño escolar caminando un poco apresurada en la búsqueda de Izuku mientras que en sus manos cargaba a su De-kun que miraba al frente con su adorable cara Kawaii. Ha estado buscando desde hace unos cuantos minutos en los otros pisos a ver si por suerte le encontraba luego de que él escapara de su habitación y todas decidieran separarse para aumentar el rango de éxito de encontrarlo.

 _ **(POV Momo)**_

Izuku-kun, de verdad me preocupas, si tan solo no hubieras huido de nosotras podríamos haber hablado todo en ese momento, vale, pudiste enojarte con nosotras por haber actuado mal y lo entiendo, pero es mejor que fuera eso a que huyas seguramente para echarte la culpa y tengas una mala imagen de ti mismo, eso es lo que puedo pensar al haber visto tu expresión, tú estabas más afectado que nosotras con la decisión de huir, aun en ese momento te preocupaste por mí y las demás.

Ahora es nuestro deber encontrarte para que podamos disculparnos muchas veces a pesar de que sea poco probable que nos perdones por lo que te hicimos, es algo que tenemos que hacer, mostrar lo arrepentidas que estamos por haberte involucrado en todo esto, y para que tu estés libre de esa culpa que tú mismo pusiste sobre tus hombros, debemos asumir la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones a pesar de que eso conlleve recibir tu rechazo.

Pero… ¿a quién engaño?, hablo en plural solo para hacerme la fuerte, pero si pienso detenidamente en lo que yo pienso, pues… m-me sentiría destrozada. Actué de forma egoísta y estúpida al seguir en el juego solo para querer ganarme tu afecto, justamente por esa idiotez mía es que tienes todo el derecho para enojarte conmigo por no tomar en cuenta cómo te sentirías, y a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias seguí llegados a este punto donde no puedo pensar en cómo podré mirarte a la cara de ahora en adelante, sabiendo que el chico del cual me enamoré no me querrá cerca.

Pero debo dejar de pensar de esta manera, ahora no importa lo que sienta ni que tan triste estaré, es mi deber aliviar la carga de Izuku-kun y para eso primero debo encontrarlo, en los pisos superiores no se encuentra, ya revisé en el tejado ya que parece un lugar idóneo donde él se ocultaría, bajé al primer piso y no está ni en la sala común ni en la cocina, de verdad me pregunto a donde se habrá ido y bajo la cabeza para verle la cara a mi bonito De-kun.

 **-De-kun, ¿Dónde crees que estaría Izuku-kun?-** , le pregunto yo un poco desanimada a mi matryohska de Izuku-kun como si eso fuera de ayuda, lo normal sería ocultarse en los lugares donde uno jamás pensaría que estaría allí, pero repentinamente un recuerdo vino a mí y levanté la cara. **-En el lugar más evidente posible-** , digo la relevación ya que de eso llegamos a hablar a causa de un libro de misterios, para despistar al investigador el asesino se ocultó en la escena del crimen de modo que el inspector jamás sospechó que estaría allí.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba corriendo hacia la habitación de Izuku-kun en este mismo piso, su habitación, es el lugar más evidente donde podría estar y seguramente alguna habrá entrado allí antes y al no verle se fueron sin sospechar que estaba escondido allí, es algo que solo él podría pensar en esta situación. En unos minutos llego al frente de su cuarto y abro la puerta que está abierta y doy unos pasos adentrándome en el lugar que ya he visto tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

Aún hay unas pocas mercancías de All Might en el lugar pero se nota que el lugar ha cambiado en el transcurso de estos tres años, su teléfono está sobre su escritorio, por lo cual eso descarta que se haya ido de los dormitorios, las luces están encendidas, quizás las prendió alguna de las demás ya que Izuku-kun preferiría mantenerlas apagadas para mantenerse escondido con más facilidad, algunas prendas de su ropa están regadas por el suelo, eso solo me da a pensar que vino a toda prisa a ponerse ropa y luego se ocultó, estaba apresurado y por eso no la recogió.

De algo estoy segura… Izuku-kun está aquí adentro y es mi tarea el aliviar la carga que él sostiene, no solo lo hago por ser la vicepresidenta y su amiga… lo hago porque me gusta él.

Le prefiero ver feliz y enojado conmigo que triste y decepcionado de sí mismo, por ello debo seguir pese a lo doloroso que puedo ser el resultado.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Momo se mantenía de pie en medio de la habitación de Izuku mientras que miraba en distintas direcciones a ver si le encontraba. **-Por favor sal Izuku-kun, necesito hablar contigo-** , le pidió ella al chico que se supone debería estar allí adentro, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio que la hizo sentir un poco incomoda. **-Te lo pido, no te escondas de mí, quiero verte-** , decía la pelinegra con un tono suplicante en su voz ya que estaba segura de que él podía escucharle, pero de nuevo solo obtuvo silencio, cosa que le hirió un poco y agachó la cabeza. **-Está bien, por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decir-** , dijo Momo un poco lastimada pero manteniendo la calma en medida de lo posible.

Suspiró un poco para calmarse pese a lo levemente triste que se sentía, luego caminó hasta la cama de Izuku y se sentó en el borde con De-kun sobre su regazo sin soltarlo, sonrió con un poco pesar mientras volteaba al muñeco con la apariencia del peliverde para ver su linda cara sonriente.

 **-Izuku-kun, sabes, yo creé un muñeco parecido a ti, fue por un reto pero no me he despegado mucho de él ya que le tomé cariño-** , decía Momo con voz suave dirigiéndose hacia Izuku que debía estar escondido pero seguro era capaz de oírle. **-Hasta lo llamé De-kun, ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo tonta que soy para ponerle nombre a un muñeco-** , agregó ella sonriendo un poco divertida para soltar una pequeña risita penosa, solo quería aligerar el ambiente para que su amigo pudiera contestarle.

Pero… solamente hubo silencio en la habitación una vez ella se quedó callada, ella trató de no verse afectada y le sonrió de nuevo al adorable muñeco para acariciarle una pecosa mejilla con un pulgar, pese a que Izuku no quisiera hablarle, ella diría lo que quería decir, era lo único que podía hacer.

 **-Yo… yo quiero mucho a De-kun, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo admitir, no sé cómo sucedió, solo… sucedió, es lindo, amable, gentil, comprensivo, valiente, listo y compartimos muchos intereses, antes de darme cuenta ya me gustaba todo de De-kun-** , decía Momo con una suave expresión cariñosa que luego se tornó en una afligida. **-Pero ahora me pregunto a mí misma, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?, ¿por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para decirlo ahora?, pues… no lo sé, puede que no quería arruinar lo que De-kun y yo teníamos, una bonita amistad donde podíamos hablar de nuestros intereses hasta que nos diera sueño, tenía miedo de perder eso por estos sentimientos-** , dijo la pelinegra con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El silencio se sintió pesado para la vicepresidenta de la clase que se sentía sola en ese momento, como si fuera la única habitante de la habitación a pesar de que lo más posible es que Izuku estuviera escuchando desde algún lugar, ella podría buscarle y encontrarle pero lo menos que quería era ser brusca y ganarse más su rechazo, por lo cual se resignó a hablar sin recibir respuesta alguna pero eso no quitaba el dolor de ser ignorada.

Ella sonrió levemente viendo el rostro del matryohska. **-Pensé que estaba bien, que con el tiempo quizás De-kun sentiría lo mismo por mí y los hilos del destino iban a hacer su magia para que termináramos juntos para vivir felices, pero la vida no es una historia como las que leo, no salió como yo esperaba y sin previo aviso algo pasó-** , decía con calma en lo que lentamente se recostaba de la cama y se quedaba mirando al techo desalentada.

 **-Las chicas y yo te encontramos, nos preocupamos por ti y nos enojamos con los chicos que tuvieron la culpa de embriagarte, Mina por los motivos que tuvo propuso el juego pero sin embargo la culpa también la tuvimos nosotras al aceptar, tuvimos chances para detenerla y parar el juego pero aun asi seguimos-** , comentaba Momo con un poco de culpa reflejada en su rostro mirando directamente el techo. **-Kyouka-chan se negó a que siguiéramos y tenía razón, pero no le hice caso, fui tonta al pensar que quizás, solo quizás esta fuera una de las maquinaciones del destino para darme la oportunidad de un final feliz… uno donde yo podría finalmente estar a tu lado-** , decía la pelinegra en lo que sus ojos se mostraban un poco melancólicos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ella levantó a De-kun por encima de ella para ver su adorable carita, una cara que ella creó con la apariencia del chico que quiere. **-Pero ahora aquí estoy, en tu cuarto para pedirte que no te culpes, no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, te conozco Izuku-kun, eres así, asumes la responsabilidad de algo a pesar de que no tengas esa obligación-** , decía Momo con seguridad en su tono sabiendo que él es de esa manera y luego abrazó al muñeco con cariño. **-Quien te dio de beber fueron Mineta y los demás, luego Mina y nosotras te hicimos participe de ese juego y te tratamos como a un premio, eso estuvo mal y de verdad nos arrepentimos por lo que hicimos, si te hubiéramos dejado tranquilo no hubieras ido al edificio de la clase B, todo lo que has hecho esta noche no lo hiciste con mala intención-** , dijo la chica con suavidad mientras acariciaba al muñeco como si fuera el mismo Izuku, como si tratara de reconfortarle y hacerle entender los hechos de su inocencia.

Luego de eso los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieron y ella se mostró triste mirando al techo. **-A-Asi que por favor no te odies, s-sé que soy egoísta al decirte esto, pero no aguanto la idea de que estés así por mi culpa, eso es algo que me duele más de lo que pude pensar-** , decía Momo con voz frágil y sensible haciendo una mueca de pesar en su rostro mientras se levantaba para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama. **-N-No te odies Izuku-kun, no odies a las demás… ódiame a mí *** _ **Snif***_ **-** , agregó con voz llorosa abrazando con necesidad a De-kun por el dolor que sentía.

Se sentía un monstruo en esos momentos, estaba arrepentida de no haber actuado como debió haberlo hecho y de haber sido tan tonta y necia como para continuar a sabiendas de las consecuencias, por ello pensaba que si alguien merecía el rechazo y enojo de Izuku es ella, no sus amigas a las cuales no les deseaba eso, hasta Mina tuvo sus motivos para orquestar todo y Momo no la quería ver triste.

Ella se limpió los ojos con una de sus manos para que luego de unos segundos dejara de sollozar. **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, si hay alguien que pudo detener todo soy yo y no lo hice, asi que por favor si vas a dejar de hablarle a alguien que sea a mí, las demás no se merecen eso, suena egoísta que lo diga pero te pido que las perdones-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con tono suplicante y frágil sin mirar en ninguna dirección en concreto y luego la habitación quedó en silencio.

De verdad esperaba que sus palabras le hayan llegado al peliverde, que este dejara de culparse a sí mismo por lo que pasó y que redirija su enojo hacia ella en vez de sus amigas, por muy triste que estuviera era la mejor manera de que él y ellas pudieran seguir siendo amigos y estuvieran felices consigo mismos.

Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras que las lágrimas querían brotar nuevamente de sus ojos, a lo cual ella se las comenzó a limpiar. **-Q-Que patética me estaré viendo, vaya vicepresidenta de la clase que soy, dejando que todo esto pasara… de verdad lo siento mucho Izuku-kun, soy lo peor-** , decía ella sonriendo tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza para ver a De-kun. **-Y no sé si estás aquí en primer lugar, solo espero… solo espero que pase lo que pase puedas perdonarte a ti mismo por lo que pasó, hazlo por nosotras que estamos preocupadas por ti-** , le decía la pelinegra al chico con toda la sincera preocupación de su corazón esperando que él entendiera.

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para irse de la habitación de Izuku, pero repentinamente la puerta del closet se abrió desde adentro mostrando a Izuku de pie con una expresión complicada, vestía una camisa blanca sencilla, unos shorts verdes oscuros y sus botas rojas, Momo al verle ensanchó un poco los ojos.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo sorprendida de que él haya decidido salir de su escondite para verle a ella, el peliverde caminó hasta el centro de la habitación mirándola en una mezcla extraña, como si cargara con un fuerte pesar sobre sus hombros pero aun asi tratara de mostrarse calmado mientras le miraba con esos grandes orbes verdes

 **-Pude escucharte Yaoyorozu-san, fuerte y claro-** , dijo Izuku con voz suave a Momo para luego caminar lentamente hasta ella hasta arrodillarse al frente y colocar sus dos manos sobre los delicados hombros de Momo que se sobresaltó un poco. **-Así que por favor escúchame a mí-** , le pidió el peliverde a su amiga con un tono un poco intenso que la tomó por sorpresa pero aun así asintió un poco desanimada.

Esperaba que él comenzara a decir cosas hirientes y comenzaría a desahogarse por todo lo que le pasó, estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado y por supuesto es libre de culparla a ella, pues a ojos de Momo así era, ella es la culpable y estaba por recibir su merecido castigo, aunque muy en lo profundo de su ser sabía que Izuku no sería capaz de algo asi, este conflicto le dejaba inquieta y sin saber qué esperar del peliverde que fue la victima de principio a fin.

Izuku agachó levemente su cabeza. **-Agradezco tus palabras, me han dado en que pensar, sé que hice mal en preocuparlas al irme de esa manera pero no quise hacerles daño, estar cerca de mi es peligroso luego de todo lo que hice, ya no puedo confiar en mí-** , decía él un poco decaído para luego ver a los ojos a Momo. **-Pero aun así tú lo haces, confías en mi inocencia a pesar de lo que he hecho-** , agregó él sonriendo ligeramente para que luego esa sonrisa se borrara. **-Yaoyorozu-san, es difícil para mí olvidar lo que pasó, estoy consciente de que quizás no fui quien provocó todo, pero eso no quita que haya herido a mis amigos, haya abusado de ustedes y les haya causado tantos problemas a todos, fuera como fuera yo Izuku Midoriya hice todas esas cosas y no es algo fácil de digerir-** , decía el peliverde lamentándose por las cosas que recordaba haber hecho.

Momo comprendió lo que él decía, Izuku siempre fue de esa manera, es el tipo de chico que diría algo así cargando con una culpa que él mismo se puso encima, pues decidía cargar con cada cosa que hacía ya sea que haya pasado involuntariamente como en esta ocasión, él siempre escogía el camino más difícil y en esta ocasión eso le estaba pasando factura.

Pero la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver como el chico le mostraba una expresión más animada. **-Pero… me puedo dar el tiempo para lidiar con eso, no les tengo resentimiento a mis amigos de la clase A por darme esa botella, tampoco guardo ningún rencor contra la clase B por darme más alcohol, además no podría enojarme con Ashido-san ni las demás, sé qué la motivo a eso y fue en parte mi culpa por no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos, las demás estuvieron preocupadas por mí y aceptaron participar para ayudarme, se los agradezco mucho a todas ustedes-** , decía Izuku con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras sujetaba con delicadeza los hombros de Momo que abrió ligeramente los labios sorprendida de sus palabras.

Luego sin previo aviso Izuku la atrajo a ella para abrazarle de forma compasiva y reconfortante, colocando la cabeza de ella contra su cuello mientras movía sus brazos a la espalda y cabeza de la pelinegra para trasmitirle un sentimiento acogedor y cálido, esto por supuesto tomó por sorpresa a Momo que ensanchó los ojos impactada pero no tuvo la voluntad de resistirse y alejarse.

Izuku acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza de ella mientras sonreía ligeramente. **-Por ello puedo decirte que no te preocupes por mí, al escucharte supe que les hago daño a aquellas que están preocupadas por mí, por eso no haré que se preocupen, lidiaré con lo que hice y asumiré la responsabilidad de mis acciones sin reprenderme por lo que ya pasó-** , le dijo él a la Yaoyorozu con suavidad y amabilidad con intenciones de despejar su preocupación por él.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo cerrando los ojos aliviada y sintiéndose feliz por escucharle decir eso, era alegría lo que sentía al saber que él ya no se estaría mortificando por lo que pasó, que se daría la oportunidad de superarlo y seguir adelante sin guardarle rencor a las demás, eso la satisfacía enormemente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Luego de unos cálidos y tranquilizadores segundos del abrazo, Izuku sujetó de los hombros a Momo de nuevo para alejarla y verle a la cara con seriedad. **-Ahora lo que de verdad me preocupa Yaoyorozu-san, no… Momo-san-** , decía él dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre con severidad que puso un poco nerviosa a Momo que se sintió pequeña ante su mirada. **–Por favor no quiero volver a oírte hablar asi, no de nuevo-** , le dijo el peliverde a la chica con severidad mezclada con preocupación.

Izuku mantenía sus grandes ojos verdes sobre los orbes negros de Momo que vio un deje de tristeza en el chico. **-Escucharte hablar así de ti misma me dolió, no podía aguantar escucharte criticándote y asumiendo la culpa de todo, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto-** , decía Izuku apretando un poco sus manos con frustración al recordar como desde el interior del closet estuvo escuchando y viendo a su amiga decaída.

Momo agachó la cabeza desanimada y con pena. **-P-Pero es cierto, soy tonta y egoísta, soy de lo peor y seguramente debes odiarme por lo que no hice para ayudarte-** , decía la pelinegra sintiéndose culpable y deprimida mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a De-kun sobre su regazo.

Izuku no aguantó verla así y le miró gentilmente mientras le levantaba el mentón lentamente con una mano. **-Momo-san, tú no eres una chica tonta, eres una de las chicas más inteligentes y capaces que conozco-** , decía él con amabilidad mirándola a ella sin ninguna vacilación ni nervios. **-No eres alguien egoísta, pues si ese fuera el caso no estarías pensando en las demás pidiéndome que las perdone a ellas y no a ti, eres amable Momo-san, asi es como eres, piensas más en los demás que en ti misma y… eso me gusta de ti-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo gentilmente y Momo se sonrojó un poco avergonzada.

 **-No eres de lo peor, eres para mí la mejor chica que he conocido, eres inteligente, astuta, agradable, atenta, gentil, diligente y hermosa, no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser nuestra vicepresidenta, lo que pasó estaba fuera de tu control y ya pasó, no hay razón para que sigas pensando en lo que pudiste hacer-** , le decía Izuku con calidez y comprensión mirando a la pelinegra que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

 **-Izuku-kun, yo…-** , iba a hablar Momo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada tratando de encontrar palabras para responder, pero el chico tenía más que decir y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

 **-Y por sobre todo, yo nunca, nunca, nunca podría odiarte Momo-san, nunca sería capaz de dejar de hablarte, nunca podría sentirme enojado contigo…-** , decía el peliverde con sinceridad y reuniendo el valor para decir lo que desde hace tiempo tenía guardado. **–Porque… me gustas, Momo-san-** , confesó Izuku con una radiante sonrisa afectuosa hablando con el corazón y causando que Momo ensanchara los ojos y se tapara la boca con una mano. **-Me gustas mucho, demasiado, no puedo decirte en palabras lo enamorado que estoy de ti, sería muy difícil hablarte de lo que me costó darme cuenta de eso-** , decía el chico sin ninguna pizca de nervios ya que se negaba a flaquear en ese momento tan crucial, debía ser tan valiente como cuando se coloca su traje de héroe.

Momo por su parte se mostraba sorprendida ante la repentina confesión de Izuku, ¿esto en realidad está sucediendo?, n-no puede ser, seguramente es solo un sueño, algo tan bueno no puede estar pasándole de verdad, pero… ¿si es un sueño entonces porque se siente tan real?, esa calidez proveniente de él, en calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros, la amabilidad con la que se expresa, todo sin duda se sentía demasiado real para ser un sueño, y sobre todo si fuera un sueño entonces el corazón de ella no estaría a mil kilómetros por hora.

Esto… es real.

Izuku miró divertido como Momo empezaba a balbucear incoherencias con nervios y su rostro sonrojado, a lo cual él le coloca una mano sobre una de sus suaves mejillas. **-No eres la única que ha estado sintiendo algo desde que nos hicimos más cercanos, es imposible que luego de pasar tanto tiempo contigo hablando de nuestros intereses no me haya dado cuenta de lo preciosa que es tu sonrisa cuando estás feliz, lo cautivadora que te ves cuando lees, lo risueña que eres cuando ves una historia de amor, para mi eres perfecta tal cual como eres Momo-san-** , decía el chico mirándola cautivado mientras recordaba el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

Momo de verdad no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, decir que estaba feliz es quedarse corto, ¡quería gritar de alegría!, quería chillar de emoción y luego quería pellizcarse con fuerza para confirmar que no es un sueño muy realista. La vicepresidenta no podía controlar el sonrojo en su rostro ni la sonrisa tonta que se formó en sus labios, tampoco podía aguantar esas crecientes ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo nunca, es como si su estado de ánimo hubiera subido del infierno al cielo en un minuto, todo gracias a... él.

Izuku se mostró un poco afligido pero su sonrisa no flaqueó. **-He sido un verdadero cobarde por mucho tiempo por no habértelo dicho antes Momo-san, pero aun ahora estoy enamorado de ti y debía decírtelo-** , decía el peliverde mirando a Momo con afecto y luego el bajó levemente la cabeza. **-Sé que he sido un tonto por haberte hecho llorar y eso es de lo que más me arrepiento, debí haber salido cuando me lo pediste pero… no sabía cómo verte a la cara luego de lo que hice, lo siento mucho en serio, Momo-san-** , se disculpaba el chico haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto consigo mismo recordando lo impotente que se sintió al verla llorar sobre su cama.

Luego él levemente comenzó a levantar su cara. **-Así que si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías perdo...-** , el chico fue completamente interrumpido cuando Momo colocó ambas manos en sus pecosas mejillas para luego plantarle un dulce beso en los labios tomando por sorpresa al peliverde que ensanchó los ojos impactado mientras que se sonrojaba al ver que ella le estaba besando.

Momo no pudo aguantar más, al verlo desalentado mientras se disculpaba supo que ella ya había tenido suficiente de verle así, debía demostrarle que ya ella estaba bien, ¡estaba más que feliz al escuchar la confesión de él!, Izuku no tenía que disculparse porque ella fuera muy sensible y llorara un poco, tenía que hacerle entender por la fuerza que ahora todo estaba bien, que no hay nada que perdonar.

Además… desde hace mucho tiempo ha tenido ganas de probar sus labios y este era el momento justo para hacerlo.

Izuku luego de unos segundos logró pasar su sorpresa para cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso de la pelinegra, de esa manera ambos se quedaron disfrutando del momento que era mágico para los dos que deseaban nunca separarse de ese preciso momento en el cual solo existían ellos y nadie más, Momo sin duda aseguraba que esto era mil veces mejor que solo lamer los labios de él como lo hizo en un reto.

Ambos se quedaron absortos en ese dulce y afectuoso beso hasta que finalmente se separaron recuperando el aliento y mirándose mutuamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, el silencio a diferencia de antes cargaba con un aura relajante y gentil, tenían que procesar tantas cosas dentro de sus corazones y mentes pero aun con eso seguían mirándose con afecto el uno al otro.

Momo le sonrió dulcemente al peliverde mientras que aún le sostenía de sus mejillas. **–A-Allí tienes tu respuesta-** , respondió ella un poco tímida pero muy feliz en ese momento mientras que las mejillas de ambos están coloradas por la reciente muestra de afecto. **–Estoy… m-muy enamorada de ti, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo mostrándose adorablemente avergonzada mientras hacia lo posible por mantener el contacto visual con el peliverde que ensanchó los ojos.

El peliverde sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón al verla, se sentía nervioso, no lo negaría pero estaba tan cautivado por Momo que eso poco importaba, deseaba abrazarla y así lo hizo una vez se sentó al lado de ella sobre el borde de la cama, poniendo algo nerviosa a la vicepresidenta que aun así no puso ninguna resistencia ya que se sentía protegida en los brazos de él.

 **-Y yo… e-estoy demasiado enamorado de ti, Momo-san-** , respondió Izuku haciendo todo lo posible por controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón y los crecientes nervios en su interior al decir esas palabras.

De esa manera ambos se quedaron en silencio abrazándose a solas en lo que los nervios se disipaban lentamente y en vez de eso el alivio y la felicidad comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos, esa paz tan atrayente era debido a que sentían el calor y el apoyo del otro mediante ese abrazo, de poder quisieran quedarse de esa forma por muchas horas más, pues ahora sabían que los sentimientos de amor de ambos eran correspondidos, ¿Cómo no podían estar felices en ese momento?.

 **-Estoy muy feliz de que esto esté pasando-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa acurrucándose en el pecho de Izuku, haciendo que él la envolviera más con sus brazos.

 **-No tanto como yo-** , respondió Izuku cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente disfrutando de sentir en sus brazos la suave y cálida piel de Momo. **-Por favor aguántame de aquí en adelante, no soy bueno con temas del amor y me pongo muy nervioso con facilidad-** , le dijo el peliverde a la chica estando consciente de su inexperiencia en el romance.

Momo alejó un poco su cabeza para levantar la mirada al rostro de Izuku. **-No te veo muy nervioso que digamos-** , dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa y luego él se rascó una mejilla mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente.

 **-Créeme, por dentro estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, hago todo lo posible por controlarme y no dejarme en ridículo-** , decía Izuku un poco apenado rehusándose a comenzar a balbucear nervioso frente a su ¿novia?, le hacía feliz pensar que ahora por primera vez en su vida tenía una pareja y que ella fuera la chica de la cual se enamoró por primera vez.

 **-Te ves muy lindo nervioso-** , dijo Momo divertida y cubriendo una risilla con una mano, causando que Izuku se avergonzara un poco pero estaba dispuesto a devolvérselo.

 **-Y tú te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-** , le dijo Izuku a su ahora novia con una cálida y gentil sonrisa mirándola con esos cautivadores y grandes ojos verdes, causando que la pelinegra se sonrojara mucho hasta las orejas y agachara la cabeza tímidamente.

 **-N-No es cierto-** , contestó Momo tratando de negar lo obvio y viéndose muy tierna para Izuku que se sentía satisfecho y realizado de verla así, de verdad que para él ella es la chica más preciosa y adorable del mundo.

 **-Si lo es-** , dijo el chico feliz acercándose a ella para darle un casto beso en la frente y luego volver a acobijarla entre sus brazos con afecto.

Ella se fue tranquilizando en los brazos de él ante la seguridad y paz que le transmitía, pero luego un pensamiento llegó a la mente de la pelinegra. **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo captando la atención de su ahora novio que se alejó un poco para verle. **-¿De verdad estás bien con alguien como yo?-** , preguntó ella un poco desanimada pensando que él se merecía a alguien mejor, a una chica que no sea celosa, egoísta y necia.

Izuku sonrió enternecido mientras que con una mano colocaba el mechón de ella detrás de su oreja para luego acariciarle afectuosamente su mejilla con un pulgar. **-Lo único que veo frente a mi es a una chica maravillosa que ha robado mi corazón, estaría más que encantado de poder estar ella siempre-** , decía Izuku con una gentil mirada hacia Momo que sonrió reconfortada y feliz por sus palabras, luego el peliverde no pudo evitar bajar su mirada para percatarse de la vestimenta de ella, a lo cual él se sonroja y desvía la mirada en otra dirección. **–A-Además que viste un traje de baño un poco demasiado apretado-** , agregó él un poco nervioso y con fuerza de voluntad para no mirar el escote de ella.

Momo recordó que seguía vistiendo ese traje de baño escolar de una pieza y se sonrojó avergonzada y se cubrió con los brazos apenada. **-N-No me mires mucho-** , le dijo Momo a su novio tímidamente al ver como él con fugaces miradas la observaba, no es que odiara eso, e-es que es vergonzoso.

 **-L-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Izuku cerrando los ojos con fuerza y avergonzado por su atrevimiento, es que se le dificultó no mirar, es como si sus ojos por voluntad propia se hayan movido, ¿ese traje es un tanto subido de tono o es solo su imaginación?.

Izuku luego de unos segundos para calmarse abrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza para mirar el muñeco que reposaba sobre el regazo de Momo. Lo recordaba, lo había empezado a ver en las primeras rondas del juego y desde entonces la mayoría del tiempo ha estado en brazos de la pelinegra, eso le dio una idea a Izuku.

 **-Momo-san-** , dijo él con calma girándose a verla y captando la atención de Momo que ya se tranquilizó.

 **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Momo mirando al peliverde con curiosidad por lo que tendría que decirle.

 **-Ya que tú tienes una matryoshka a de mí, yo quiero una de ti-** , decía Izuku sonriendo levemente mirándola a ella que se puso un poco nerviosa ante su petición.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Momo un poco descolocada mirando a Izuku que le tomó por sorpresa.

 **-Es para que estemos a mano, ¿no te parece?-** , preguntó el chico sonriendo alegre y la vicepresidenta se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Momo con tierna timidez jugando con sus dedos, no quería negárselo ya que ella después de todo estuvo horas con un muñeco que hizo con su apariencia, lo justo sería que él también tuviera una muñeca de ella por muy nerviosa que esto pusiera a Momo.

Izuku sonrió complacido por la respuesta positiva. **-La llamaré Mo-chan y voy a abrazarla pensando que eres tú-** , dijo él alegre pensando en la adorable muñequita de su novia que tendría, estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Momo que se sonrojó con más intensidad.

La imagen de su novio abrazando a la muñeca por un motivo le molestó y ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, no lo admitiría, pero de solo pensarlo tenía celos de su muñeca que recibiría los abrazos cariñosos del peliverde, a lo cual ella decidió tomar medidas al respecto.

Izuku sintió las manos de Momo aferrarse en su camisa y él la observó sonrojada tímidamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se estuviera tratando de mostrarse seria a pesar de sus nervios, eso la hacía ver adorable a ojos de él.

 **-E-Eso no será necesario, p-puedes abrazarme a mí todo lo que quieras-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con un poco de nervios y tratando de demostrar que hablaba en serio, si alguien debía recibir los abrazos de él es ella y le permitiría hacerlo cuando quisiera a pesar de que esto la pudiera avergonzar.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco nervioso e hizo lo posible para soportar la lindura de su novia. **-T-Te tomaré la palabra-** , respondió él cerrando los ojos con una ligera lagrimilla saliendo de un ojo mientras cerraba un puño sintiéndose profundamente afortunado en ese momento, aunque el verdadero problema es si tendría el valor de abrazarla luego considerando que él normalmente se ponía nervioso con facilidad y se avergonzaría ante la idea.

La pelinegra observó divertida a su novio y luego bajó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. **-Me gustas mucho-** , dijo Momo con cariño e Izuku le escuchó y le sonrió gentilmente a ella.

 **-Yo también a ti-** , respondió Izuku mirando a su novia con afecto.

 **-Le hablaba a De-kun-** , dijo Momo divertida levantando la cabeza para ver a Izuku que se quedó congelado de la impresión sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de destruir ese muñeco con un Smash, pero Momo se sonrojó levemente mientras le dedicaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa feliz. **-¡Tú me gustas mucho más, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó la vicepresidenta de la clase con cariño enterneciendo al peliverde para luego ambos unirse en otro abrazo.

Momo no tenía palabras para describir la satisfacción y la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, no pensó que este resultado fuera a suceder y sin embargó si sucedió, ella e Izuku oficialmente son una pareja de novio y novia, él es suyo y ella es de él, como ella quiso desde hace mucho tiempo y como ha fantaseado cuando leía historias de amor.

Ahora lo importante era estar juntos para ambos decidir qué clase de historia escribirían, Momo tenia certeza de que vivir su propia historia de amor con Izuku sería la aventura más intensa y emocionante que podría experimentar.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Hace un hermoso día afuera en el exterior, era mediodía y la luz entraba a través de las ventanas a la sala de estar donde en esos momentos la heroína Creati y el símbolo de la paz Deku estaban sentados en dos sillones diferentes mientras leían unos libros en silencio, en esos momentos no ejercían como héroes y solo eran Momo e Izuku centrados en sus lecturas.

Momo estaba vestida con un suéter color crema, una falda oscura hasta los muslos con unas medias negras que cubren enteramente sus piernas, ella tenía su largo cabello negro suelto y tenía puestos lentes de lectura. Izuku por su parte vestía un pantalón cómodo de color azul para andar en casa, una camisa blanca sencilla un poco desabotonada y tenía unos lentes de lectura puestos.

Acostumbraban a leer juntos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro a pesar de que no se dirigieran la palabra, ocasionalmente se decían algunos comentarios de sus lecturas o de algunas cosas mundanas y estaban felices con ese ambiente tan cómodo que acostumbraban a tener desde Yuuei.

Momo dejó su lectura y cerró su libro para girarse a ver a su esposo. **-Sabes Izuku, creo que deberíamos comprarle a Mathew unos libros como los que mi mamá me leía de pequeña-** , le comentó Momo al peliverde captando su atención y él despegó la mirada de su libro para mirarle con curiosidad.

 **-¿Hablas de las historias de caballeros y dragones o las de control y gerencia de empresas?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado mirando a su esposa que sonrió divertida.

 **-Libros de fantasía cariño, no quiero que él sea el heredero de la familia Yaoyorozu, ya se lo dije a papá y aceptó, quiero que tenga una vida normal-** , respondió Momo con una tranquila y feliz sonrisa queriendo que su hijo no creciera con la misma presión con la que creció ella, quería que tuviera una infancia común en lo posible al ser hijo de ella e Izuku.

El símbolo de la paz asintió de acuerdo con la pelinegra mientras sonreía alegre. **-Opino igual, en ese caso yo te acompaño a comprarlos, quizás encuentre uno que le pueda gustar-** , dijo Izuku un poco emocionado queriendo contarle a su bebé historias de súper héroes, quizás compraría varios comics y mangas, era lo mejor, ¿cierto?, tendría imágenes para entretenerle.

 **-Aunque de todos modos no va a entendernos hasta dentro de unos años-** , dijo Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien y con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa ya que su pequeño bebé solo tenía un año, quizás se estaban emocionando mucho con eso de leerle historias.

 **-No creas, nuestro hijo seguro es tan inteligente como tú-** , dijo Izuku feliz y sonando orgulloso de su hijo con certezas de que heredó todo lo bueno de su madre como la inteligencia y su adorable carita de ángel.

En eso el monitor de bebés que estaba en la mesita entre los sillones comenzó a emitir el sonido de un llanto infantil y ambos padres fijaron su atención en el aparato sabiendo ya que su pequeño bebé se había despertado de su siesta.

 **-¿Ves?, hasta pudo saber que estábamos hablando de él-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo divertido mirando a su esposa que soltó una suave y linda risilla para luego ponerse de pie dejando el libro y sus lentes sobre la mesa.

 **-Ya vuelvo-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con calma para luego irse caminando de allí a las escaleras del segundo piso dejando allí solo al símbolo de la paz que observó con una sonrisa como se iba y al quedar solo retomó el curso de su lectura.

Luego de un par de minutos Izuku escucha el sonido de pasos bajando por las escaleras y deja de leer para observar como su hermosa esposa llegaba al primer piso con un lindo y adorable bebé de rizado cabello negro en las raíces que se volvía verde oscuro en las puntas, pecas en sus mejillas y grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, el pequeño Mathew tenia puesto un pijama azul que resaltaba su rellenito ser.

Momo se acercaba a su esposo con una sonrisa y su hijo entre brazos mientras que el pequeño se metía la manita a la boca con inocencia y pureza.

 **-Mira Mathew, saluda a Papi-** , le decía la joven madre a su bebé con cariño señalándole a su padre que ensanchó su sonrisa y se quitó sus lentes para dejarlo junto con su libro en la mesita donde Momo había dejado sus cosas.

La hermosa mujer pelinegra con su bebé en brazos se sentó sobre el regazo de Izuku que gustosamente la recibió y con cariño ambos padres se quedaron viendo al pequeño pelinegro que los miraba con inocente confusión y balbuceaba un poco moviendo sus manitas.

Izuku sonríe enternecido y con afecto paternal acerca un dedo índice la carita del bebé que se quedó viéndolo fijamente y con emoción sostuvo el dedo de su padre con ambas pequeñas manitas, causando que una indescriptible sensación de felicidad creciera en el peliverde.

 **-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho algo tan increíble, Momo-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a su pequeño que sin duda alguna era un milagro para el símbolo de la paz que podía salvar el día tantas veces como sean necesario solo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para su hijo.

Momo por su parte estaba realmente feliz de ver tanto cariño en el rostro de su esposo y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. **-Será un gran hermano-** , comentó la pelinegra con una maternal sonrisa mirando a su pequeño bebé regordete y adorable que comenzaba a morder el dedo de Izuku que sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-El mejor, le voy a enseñar todo lo que tiene que hacer para proteger a su hermanita una vez nazca-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con cariño bajando su mirada al vientre levemente hinchado de su esposa para acariciarlo con afecto, no se acostumbraba ante lo fascinante que es que allí adentro estuviera creciendo otra vida.

Momo sonrió divertida y miró a su esposo. **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que será niña?-** , preguntó ella sonriéndole ya que apenas tenía 3 meses y no querían saber su género hasta el día del parto, por lo cual debería seguir siendo un misterio para ambos.

 **-Mmmm… ¿es otro Quirk de One For All?-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo inseguro de qué contestarle a su esposa, sencillamente su instinto se lo decía, por algún motivo tenía la certeza de que dentro de Momo estaba creciendo la que sería una preciosa niña.

Momo soltó una pequeña risilla divertida y sin más decidió confiar en el juicio de su esposo y se acercó a él para hundir su cabeza en su cuello acostándose sobre su pecho. **-Entonces él la protege a ella, tú los proteges a ambos y yo los protejo a los tres-** , dijo ella sonriendo feliz mientras que Mathew se costaba sobre su mamá que le acobijaba entre sus brazos.

 **-Supongo que no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica-** , dijo Izuku divertido y coincidiendo con ella mirándole a los ojos mientras que con una mano la sostenía desde la cintura y con la otra acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo.

 **-Aun asi eres mi héroe-** , dijo Momo con amor y amabilidad mirando a los ojos a Izuku el cual en toda situación en que le necesitaba siempre estuvo allí para ella, tanto en las buenas como en las malas justo como lo juró en sus votos de boda y siempre estuvo para salvarla como el mejor héroe que es… su héroe.

 **-Y tú mi heroína-** , respondió Izuku mirando con gentileza y calidez a Momo mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla en los labios con amor, pues de no ser por el apoyo y los ánimos de ella él no hubiera llegado a donde estaba ahora, ella en más de un sentido le ha salvado cuando él necesitaba a alguien que le tendiera una mano, no hay duda, Momo Yaoyorozu es su… heroína.

Ambos jóvenes padres se separaron del beso mirándose a los ojos con un irrompible lazo que han fortalecido con el paso del tiempo que han estado juntos, cada experiencia que vivieron solo hizo que el amor que se profesaban fuera más puro y fuerte, una prueba de eso es el pequeño bebé de cabello rizado que balbuceaba de forma adorable mirando a sus padres.

 **-Te amo, Izuku-** , le dijo Momo a su amado esposo con total sinceridad mientras le sonreía.

 **-Yo también, Momo-** , respondió Izuku con la misma expresión que ella para luego darle un casto y breve beso en la frente a ella y luego ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a su pequeño hijo que quería atención de ellos.

 **-Y ambos te amamos a ti Mathew, y amaremos también a tu hermanita Elea-** , dijeron ambos cariñosos y dedicados padres amando con locura a su adorable y regordete hijo y sabiendo con antelación que también amarían al pequeño bebé en camino del cual ya habían decidido el nombre en caso de ser niña.

Luego de eso ambos padres comenzaron a consentir al pequeño, mientras tanto en la habitación de ambos estaba al lado de la cama una cuna donde el pequeño Mathew estaba durmiendo hace unos minutos, dentro se encontraba su almohadita, su cobertor, un chupete y una maraquita de juguete, pero en el móvil sobre la cuna estaban guindando dos matryohskas.

Son De-kun y Mo-chan ambos sonriendo y girando juntos, estaban allí para tranquilizar al pequeño Mathew y estarían allí también para la pequeña Elea cuando naciera, después de todo ambos adorables muñecos son las primeras pruebas del amor del héroe Deku y la heroína Creati.

De-kun y Mo-chan serian como Izuku y Momo, permanecerían juntos y quien sabe, quizás Momo en el futuro podría decidir crear un Mat-kun y una El-chan para hacer el juego completo de la familia.

 _ ***Ganadora: Momo Yaoyorozu***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Creo que muchos o todos ya se dieron cuenta de que "quizás" me dejé llevar en este final por ser Izumo mi OTP, no me culpen, ¿vale?, puedo permitírmelo ya que es un final alternativo, además no pude evitarlo ya que mis dedos se movieron por sí solos. Otra cosa, creo que unos pocos se habrán dado cuenta de que los nombres Mathew y Elea son constantes cuando escribo de los hijos de Izuku y Momo, pues es así, son nombres constantes ya que honestamente es muy trabajoso colocarle un nombre diferente a cada uno solo por ser historias diferentes, por ello si es niño es Mathew y si es niña Elea, esto lo aplico por ahora solo con el Izumo, aunque seguramente vaya a ser parecido con otros ships pero claramente serán nombres diferentes.

Con todo eso dicho… ¡es momento también de anunciar la salida de Mo-chan al mercado!, puedes comprarla en las tiendas de juguetes más cercana (mentira) y la puedes conseguir a un precio razonable (una gran mentira), ¿¡qué estás esperando!?, ¡si llamas a ahora al número que no muestro por motivos de privacidad entonces recibirás un De-kun y una Mo-chan con trajes de boda! (MENTIRA), ¡así que llama ahora!.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la fabulosa publicidad y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	19. Dos corazones gravitando Juntos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Que mala suerte, tenía planeado subir este final ayer pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta no se pudo hasta hoy, mi internet llega a fallar en los momentos menos convenientes para mí pero eso es algo que ya yo no puedo controlar. Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Ochako: Dos corazones gravitando Juntos**_

Nos ubicamos en los extensos pasillos de los dormitorios de la clase 3-A, ya es muy tarde en la noche pero eso poco le importaba a Uraraka que caminaba vestida de Glóbulo rojo con su mini De-kun en sus manos mientras buscaba preocupada a su mejor amigo, el cual hace unos tantos minutos escapó de la habitación de Momo y todas se pusieron de acuerdo para separarse y buscarle lo más pronto posible.

 _ **(POV Uraraka)**_

D-De acuerdo, ya revisé en el tejado y en los pisos superiores, l-luego me metí en la habitación de Deku-kun y b-busqué para ver si se escondía en alguna parte pero no estaba allí adentro, f-fue vergonzoso encontrar por accidente su ropa interior, ¡p-pero debo olvidarme de eso!. Piensa con claridad Ochako, Deku-kun debe estar por alguna parte y debo encontrarlo rápido, cada segundo me lo imagino decaído como cuando se fue del cuarto de Momo-chan y me lastima solo pensarlo.

Necesito hablar con él, encontrarle para decirle las cosas como son y que deje de culparse por las cosas que pasaron ya que él no tuvo intención de hacer tanto alboroto, además fue culpa de nosotras el involucrarlo en ese tonto juego y alguna de nosotras debe decirle que aceptamos las consecuencias de lo que le hicimos, pienso que yo debo ser esa ya que fui una gran tonta al no detener el juego con todas las oportunidades que tuve de hacerlo.

Ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haber pensado con claridad, ya que no rechacé el juego de Mina y no consideré los sentimientos de Deku-kun al involucrarlo como un premio en ese juego, fui una tonta y estoy consciente de eso, por ello debo ser yo la que le diga las verdades a Deku-kun y la que reciba su enojo ya que me lo merezco, fui una mala amiga para él y le hice cosas imperdonables aprovechándome de él.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dije desanimada agachando mi cabeza dejando de caminar para verle el rostro al pequeño De-kun que me creó Momo-chan, ahora me siento más culpable al ver el rostro de Deku-kun tan sonriente y lindo en ese muñeco pero ahora el peliverde real está desanimado y triste por mi estupidez.

Quizás… quizás él querrá dejar de ser mi amigo, s-supongo que está bien, lo comprendo, nadie quisiera ser amiga de alguien como yo que le hice ese tipo de cosas durante el juego, p-por eso aceptaré lo que él me diga, me lo mereceré… _*Snif*_ , n-no estoy llorando, solo bostecé y estoy lagrimeando un poco, n-no es que me sienta destrozada por dentro al solo pensar en perder lo que he tratado de mantener con Deku-kun estos tres años.

Me limpio los ojos con un brazo y con esfuerzo dejo de liberar lagrimas para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, no sé, quizás le encuentre de casualidad en la cocina o quizás le encuentre limpiando en la sala común… nah, eso sería demasiado fácil, además no es posible que él fuera a esconderse allí estando a la vista de cualquiera.

Vaya… allí está Deku-kun, está vistiendo una camisa blanca, un short verde oscuro y sus botas favoritas mientras sujeta una escoba con ambas manos y está limpiando el suelo de la sala común toda desastrosa y deplorable como la dejaron los chicos en su batalla contra el ebrio Deku-kun.

¿P-Por qué me tiemblan tanto las piernas?, d-debo acercarme a él para hablarle ahora que le encontré, a-acaso… ¿acaso tengo miedo?, ¡No!, ¡céntrate Ochako Uraraka!, no me voy a acobardar en este momento donde Deku-kun me necesita, a partir de este momento debo ser tan valiente como él, debo ser firme para hacerle entender su inocencia, q-quizás este será mi última acción como su amiga pero debo hacerlo para que el chico que en definitiva será el futuro símbolo de la paz tenga la conciencia limpia.

Debo ser valiente por Deku-kun así como él lo ha sido para mí, por eso lo admiro y lo quiero tanto.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Uraraka se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para centrar su pensamiento y respiró hondo para armarse de valor y caminar lentamente hacia el peliverde que con un rostro decaído barría el suelo.

La castaña se detuvo a dos metros de él para darle su espacio. **-Deku-kun, ¿qué haces?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su mejor amigo mirándole con cierta lastima, es obvio que estaba barriendo y la pregunta no estaba dirigida a eso, sino a ¿por qué razón está barriendo?.

El peliverde se había percatado de la presencia de ella pero aun así no mostró mucha sorpresa. **-Oh, Uraraka-chan, yo… yo solo estoy limpiando lo que hice-** , respondió Izuku agachando un poco la cabeza para luego seguir en su cometido sintiendo culpa.

 **-¿No vas a huir de nuevo de mí?-** , le Ochako al chico con una ligera sonrisa calmada dando unos pasos adelante para acercarse un poco más a él.

Izuku hizo una mueca desalentada sin voltearse a verla. **-Lamento eso, no sabía cómo verlas a la cara después de lo que hice y no quería ponerlas en peligro al estar cerca de mí, aun ahora pienso lo mismo pero creo que solo las preocuparé más si desaparezco-** , respondió el chico sin dejar de barrer el polvo del suelo.

 **-Es cierto-** , dijo Uraraka dándole la razón, pues ella misma momentos atrás se sentía desesperada en encontrarle y cada segundo parecía una eternidad.

 **-Además… dudo que sirva de algo esconderme en algún lugar cuando seguramente me van a encontrar-** , agregó el chico ya que se resignó a que en algún momento seria encontrado por sus amigas, los dormitorios no eran una mansión y él no podría ocultarse en los cuartos de sus amigos por respeto a ellos, con eso en mente la lista de lugares donde ocultarse se reducía mucho.

 **-Sabia decisión, porque yo no pararía de buscarte hasta que pueda hablar contigo-** , decía la chica castaña sonriendo amablemente hablando con honestidad, pues le importaba poco madrugar hasta el amanecer buscándole sin descanso para aliviar la carga de culpa que él sostiene.

Izuku se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio sin parar de limpiar. **-No hay nada de qué hablar Uraraka-chan, estoy consciente de todo lo que ha pasado y es evidente que es mi culpa, soy el causante de todo este desastre, sin olvidar el caos que hice en el edificio de la clase B-** , decía el peliverde desanimado y decepcionado de sí mismo mientras aumentaba el agarre de sus manos sobre el mango de la escoba.

Uraraka sintió pesar el verlo así pero se mostró tranquila en el exterior y comenzó a caminar hacia él. **-Deku-kun, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-** , le preguntó ella a su mejor amigo captando la atención del aludido que le miró confundido cuando ella estuvo justo a su lado y le tocó la espalda con la palma de su mano. **-Céntrate en mí y en lo que voy a decirte, por favor-** , dijo Ochako sonriendo felizmente quitándole la escoba a Izuku mientras que este notaba como se hacía más ligero y comenzaba a elevarse del suelo.

Izuku no mostró sorpresa cuando su amiga utilizó su Quirk en él, solo se quedó desalentado mientras flotaba mirándola a ella, podría escapar fácilmente utilizando las corrientes de aire que generaría con sus dedos, pues había pensado en contramedida para cada uno de los Quirks de sus compañeros de ambas clases, pero no huiría más, afrontaría de frente lo que causó.

Uraraka se acercó a un sillón de la sala que por suerte no había sido muy afectado por la batalla y se sentó allí con su De-kun sobre su regazo, luego se acomodó para ver a Izuku flotar en el aire y no se esforzaba en escapar, eso le afectó internamente a la castaña que casi prefería verle poniendo resistencia en escapar a que estuviera tan apagado y resignado.

Ella respiró un poco para centrar sus pensamientos y luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa gentil mientras levantaba la cabeza. **-Eres muy amable Deku-kun, tienes un corazón gigante pero eso hace que quieras escoger el camino más difícil como cargar con toda la culpa tu solo para que los demás queden impunes, aunque eso sea dulce por tu parte no me gusta, pues al final tu eres el único que está cargando con esa carga-** , decía Uraraka con suavidad mirando a su decaído amigo. **-Yo… yo no quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó Deku-kun, Mineta y los chicos te embriagaron y te dejaron solo, eso estuvo mal y deben asumir esa responsabilidad cuando vuelvan, ellos serán los que limpiaran todo este desastre, tu no Deku-kun-** , le dijo con un poco de severidad ya que le molestó que justamente ÉL estuviera limpiando el desastre que causaron los chicos.

 **-P-Pero esto también lo causé yo-** , decía Izuku buscando justificar su actuar ya que le pesaba en la consciencia el recordar cómo se desplazó entre estas paredes arrasando con sus amigos que trataban de detenerle sin ningún avance.

 **-Pero la diferencia es que ellos fueron los que te orillaron a esto al darte esa botella que te embriagó-** , replicó Uraraka frunciendo un poco el ceño mirándole fijamente.

 **-La cual lo bebí por voluntad propia-** , dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con frustración al recordar perfectamente cómo le quitó la botella a Mineta para bebérsela de golpe por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo.

Ochako le miró con severidad. **-Para protegernos a nosotras de las intenciones de Mineta, ¿quieres continuar?-** , preguntó ella de forma tajante dando en un punto en el cual Izuku no pudo negar y se quedó en silencio, haciendo que la castaña de nuevo sonriera un poco. **-Eso pensé, además Mina y todas nosotras también debemos cargar nuestra parte de la culpa por haberte metido en ese estúpido juego, estoy segura de que Mina se arrepiente y yo también por no haberlo detenido desde el principio-** , decía Uraraka agachando lentamente la cabeza en lo que se comenzaba a notar un deje de culpa en su voz.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku mirando desde el aire a su amiga castaña.

Ochako apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. **-Yo debí haberte llevado a tu habitación para que descansaras tranquilamente, pero en cambio estuve de acuerdo con las reglas de Mina y fue muy necia para detenerme una vez comenzaron a pasar las rondas-** , decía ella molesta consigo misma para luego levantar la cabeza y ver a su mejor amigo con una mirada frágil cargada de emociones. **-Así que por favor Deku-kun, no cargues con esa culpa que no es tuya, eres muy amable y por ello te sientes culpable por las cosas que pasaron, pero créeme cuando te digo que nadie te culpa por lo que pasó, los chicos de la clase B comprenderán lo que te sucedió y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con nosotras en que fuiste la víctima y no te echarán en cara lo que les hiciste-** , le decía a él con una ligera sonrisa para tratar de aliviar su consciencia.

Luego de que lograron atraparlo en el sótano del edificio de la clase B, ellas y las chicas de la clase estuvieron hablando de camino a la salida y durante ese tiempo Uraraka y las demás se disculparon por los problemas que les causaron, a lo cual Kendo y las demás dijeron que no había problema y que no culpaban a Izuku por lo que pasó, en cambio su enojo estaba dirigido a los chicos de la clase A y en menor parte a los de su propia clase por darle más alcohol al peliverde.

Izuku agachó un poco su cabeza con un rostro afligido para mirar sus propias manos. **-Pero no lo entiendes Uraraka-chan, puedo recordar cada segundo de lo que ocurrió, como me pedían que me detuviera, como me miraban con temor, como les hice daño a mis amigos, puedo recordar todo eso, sería más sencillo olvidar todo como si no hubiera pasado, pero ya que no es así debo asumir las consecuencias de mis acciones aunque no haya estado en mis cinco sentidos-** , le decía el chico arrepentido por lo que les hizo a los demás pero dispuesto a dar la cara como le enseñó All Migh en el pasado.

Uraraka se levantó del sillón mirándole con gentileza. **-Izuku Midoriya-** , le llamó ella por su nombre completo e Izuku se sintió intimidado y tuvo un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. **-Tú eres mi mejor amigo y me duele verte de esta manera, a las demás también les dolería verte porque nos preocupas mucho y preferimos verte como siempre, alegre, gentil, atento y determinado para ser un héroe-** , decía la castaña mirando amablemente al peliverde en lo que se acercaba a él para sujetarle de la camisa para bajarlo un poco del aire.

Ella le miró severamente a los ojos mientras que él le escuchaba atentamente. **-Así que espero que te entre en la cabeza que yo voy a asegurarme que aceptes tu inocencia y nos dejes a nosotras arreglar todo, castigaremos a los chicos por lo que te hicieron, ocultaremos de los profesores lo que pasó y…-** , decía ella agachando un poco la cabeza haciendo una mueca de tristeza. **-Aceptaremos que estés enojado con nosotras por todas las cosas indecentes que te hicimos-** , dijo la castaña con un tono de voz frágil y sensible.

Ella apretó un poco el cuello de la camisa de Izuku y levantó su rostro mostrando como sus grandes ojos cafés estaban húmedos y cristalinos. **-Y-Yo aceptaré si no quieres volver a hablarme o acercarte a mí, lo entiendo, soy una mala amiga y te decepcioné al mostrarte esa parte tan penosa de mí, l-lo lamento mucho Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka realmente apenada y con voz titubeante conteniendo las ganas de romper en llanto por la tristeza y la culpa.

Izuku al verla de esa manera sintió como algo en su interior se hacía pedazos, odiaba esa sensación desde cada punta de su ser, no la quería ver llorar por nada en el mundo y menos aún que fuera por culpa suya, cada pizca de su persona deseaba aplacar los pesares de ella y con eso en mente su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

La castaña se estremeció al sentir una familiar calidez en su mejilla y observó perpleja como Izuku le miraba con esos grandes y hermosos orbes verdes, su rostro estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos pero ella podía decir que la distancia es la justa para que ambos percibieran cada ligero gesto de sus rostros.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a su mejor amiga. **-Yo soy quien lo lamenta-** , dijo él sin apartar la mirada cálida de ella. **-Lamento preocuparte a ti y a las demás, no sabía que lo que hago fuera a lastimarte de alguna manera, por eso lo lamento, si yo fuera diferente entonces no te estaría preocupando tanto-** , decía el peliverde con un deje de culpa en su tono ya que recordaba la sensación de saber que ella lloró por su culpa.

Luego le tocó a él sobresaltarse un poco al sentir la suave y delicada mano de su amiga sobre su pecosa mejilla. **-N-No quiero que seas diferente Deku-kun, me gusta cómo eres, e-es solo que… quisiera que tuvieras en cuenta mi punto de vista cuando tengo que verte de esta manera-** , decía Uraraka ligeramente sonrojada pero sin cambiar su frágil expresión cargada de sentimientos.

El peliverde se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su amiga y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con un pulgar. **-Uraraka-chan, agradezco lo que haces por mí, sabes todo lo que hice… lo que yo te hice, y aun asi eres capaz de acercarte de a mí de esta manera, eres muy amable conmigo-** , dijo él realmente agradecido de tener una amiga como ella.

Ella sonrió gentilmente acariciando las lindas pecas de él con su pulgar. **-No tengo nada que temer cerca de ti Deku-kun, eres la persona más confiable y amable que he conocido, si me pidieras arriesgar la vida lo haría sin dudar sabiendo que puedo confiar en que me salvarás-** , dijo Ochako sin ninguna vacilación en su voz ya que era una demostración de la confianza que ha depositado en él al pasar tanto tiempo conociéndole.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para luego volver a abrirlos. **-Yo… yo te haré caso Uraraka-chan, trataré de no culparme por lo que pasó pero no sé qué hacer ahora, ¿Cómo los veré a todos a los ojos?-** , se preguntó el chico un tanto inquieto y confundido con respecto a los amigos que lastimó, pero su amiga castaña llamó su atención con una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Deku-kun, las chicas no mencionaremos nada de lo que pasó y haremos que los chicos se disculpen contigo sin contarles del juego, en poco tiempo será como si nada hubiera pasado-** , decía Uraraka con seguridad mirando a los ojos a su mejor amigo para tranquilizar sus preocupaciones.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, Ochako sonreía alegre dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por su mejor amigo mientras que el susodicho le miraba un tanto incrédulo y se sonrojaba notablemente.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , decía Izuku perplejo mirando la bella cara de su amiga y sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y a gran velocidad como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Debía decirlo, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera debía ser valiente y decírselo a ella, su mejor amiga, aquella que estuvo allí desde el principio, siempre a su lado apoyándole con esa gran sonrisa, ahora al ver su amabilidad para hacerle sentir mejor fue la gota que colmó el vaso y las ganas inhumanas de decirle lo que siente dominaron su cuerpo y mente.

Pero sin embargo al notar la cercanía de sus rostros él se comenzó a sentir nervioso y los colores le subieron a la cara. **-T-tú… v-veras es que y-yo…-** , decía Izuku tartamudeando y apartando su mano de la mejilla de su amiga que le miró confundida.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Deku-kun?-** , preguntó la castaña con curiosidad al verle repentinamente tan nervioso y sonrojado, parecía que tenía algo que decirle así que ella alejó la mano de la pecosa mejilla de él pero le seguía sosteniendo del cuello de la camisa.

Él la miró nerviosamente a los ojos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en soltar lo que tenía guardado, pero no aguantaba tener su precioso rostro tan cerca y entonces él cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo durante unos segundos para calmar su alborotado corazón y... lo dejó salir.

 **-Me gustas, Uraraka-chan-** , confesó el chico peliverde abriendo los ojos para ver directamente a la castaña y luego de decirlo sintió como se quitaba una gran carga de encima.

La castaña se quedó unos segundos procesando la noticia hasta que finalmente ensanchó los ojos y su rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate. **-¿¡Q-Qué!?, ¿¡P-Por qué dices eso!?-** , preguntaba Uraraka descolocada e impactada mientras soltaba la camisa de Izuku y se alejaba unos pasos llevándose las manos al pecho ya que su corazón fue de 1 a 100 en un segundo.

Izuku en flotando en el aire se sonrojó levemente y se comenzó a rascar una mejilla con un dedo. **-B-Bueno, n-no es algo que hubiera querido decirte ahora pero es como si no pudiera ocultarlo más-** , decía el peliverde apenado desviando la mirada tímidamente en otra dirección. **-Y-Yo honestamente creo que estoy enamorado de ti-** , dijo él sintiéndose más aliviado al decirlo por segunda vez y bajó la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

Uraraka bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que humo comenzaba a salir de su cabeza. **-E-E-Etto, y-yo, Umm, v-verás Deku-kun, es que yo…-** , decía Ochako realmente nerviosa hasta el punto en que por accidente empleó su Quirk en sí misma y comenzó a flotar a la altura de Izuku.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, ¡demasiado feliz!, ¡esto es algo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo!, pero sin embargo ahora que finalmente estaba pasando no tenía palabras para responder, se reprendía mentalmente por eso pero ello no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios y por lo tanto no tenía modo de decirle coherentemente a su mejor amigo que ella siente lo mismo por él.

Izuku al verla tan alterada y dubitativa se puso un poco nervioso. **-T-Tampoco espero que sientas lo mismo por mí, d-de verdad lamento si lo que dije te molesta, p-puedes ignorarme si quieres-** , le dijo el chico a su mejor amiga mientras se rasca la nuca avergonzado, no quería presionarla a que le diera una respuesta forzada o algo así, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incomoda.

Uraraka puso su atención sobre él y se quedó unos segundos en silencio cubriéndose su cara roja. **-¿P-Por qué me lo dijiste entonces?-** , preguntó ella con tímida curiosidad, no quería que pensara que ella no gustara de él, pero por el momento quería saber el motivo de su confesión.

 **-E-Es que me molestó que antes pensaras que me iba a molestar contigo y no te iba a querer cerca, por eso quería confesarme para demostrarte que no podría sentir algo malo hacia ti Uraraka-chan, porque me gustas-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso pero mirando amablemente a su mejor amiga que amplió los ojos incrédula.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka sintiendo como una explicable sensación de calidez florecía en su interior y se extendía a cada pizca de su ser, algo contagioso y tan efectivo que en cuestión de segundos llegó a cada rincón de su persona.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente feliz mirando a su amiga. **-Fuiste la primera amiga que hice en mi vida y fuiste la primera persona que conocí en Yuuei, has sido mi mejor amiga y me has tolerado y ayudado durante estos tres años, solo por lo que pasó no sería capaz de odiarte a ti ni a las demás, solo quería hacértelo saber-** , decía el chico ignorante de que sus palabras tenían una fuerza tan arrolladora y efectiva en Ochako que escuchaba todo en silencio.

Ella bajó su cabeza ocultando su rostro y lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a flotar en dirección a Izuku hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para sujetarle de la camisa, ella no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a él hasta colocar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de él.

 **-Deku-kun, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su mejor amigo con voz suave y él algo nervioso asintió con la cabeza solo para sentir la cálida respiración de su amiga en su oído. **-Creo que te amo, Deku-kun-** , dijo Ochako con un profundo afecto en su voz y aquellas palabras fueron automáticamente procesadas por el chico de pecosas mejillas.

 **-¿¡Q-Q-Qué!?-** , exclamó Izuku ampliando los ojos impactado mientras que el sonrojo en su rostro se extendía a sus orejas.

Uraraka sin pedir permiso se aferró a la camisa de él con sus manos y ocultó su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Izuku. **-N-No grites o si no las demás van a venir, nos van a ver y me da vergüenza-** , decía ella tímidamente en el pecho del chico que al escucharle se quedó quieto.

 **-L-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Izuku nervioso y sonrojado manteniéndose rígido en esa comprometedora posición donde su amiga estaba apoyada en el pecho de él mientras ambos seguían flotando en la sala común.

Él hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo, su corazón iba tan rápido que seguramente ella sería capaz de escucharlo, además parecía tan pequeña en comparación a él que le sería realmente fácil abrazarla, pero la sola idea le hacía sentir nervioso, y por si fuera poco podía oler la cautivadora y deliciosa fragancia de su cabello castaño, ¡es imposible que no esté nervioso!.

Luego de varios segundos en silencio, él bajó su cabeza para verle a ella ocultando su rostro. **-¿E-Es cierto?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco nervioso solo para ver como ella asiente con la cabeza refregando su rostro de la camisa de él que se sintió infinitamente feliz al confirmarlo. **-¿D-Desde cuándo?-** , preguntó el peliverde con esa duda que surgió en su mente.

Ella sonrojada acostó su mejilla del pecho de él sin todavía levantar la cabeza, solo se mantuvo abrazada a su torso con su rostro sonrojado. **-¿Desde cuándo?, no sé cómo responder eso, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti hasta que Aoyama-kun me hizo percatarme de que pensaba mucho en ti, traté de negarlo inútilmente hasta que finalmente lo admití, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo-** , decía Uraraka con una pequeña y linda sonrisa sin apenarse mucho por decirlo en voz alta, ya no podía ocultarlo, realmente estaba enamorada.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , decía Izuku mirándola un poco incrédulo pero sin embargo eso no quitaba la creciente felicidad que emanaba de su interior.

Ella se abrazó un poco más de él. **-Te admiré desde que me salvaste del cero puntos en la prueba de admisión y entre más te conocía más quería ser como tú Deku-kun, en algún punto esa admiración se convirtió en amor y no pude evitar empezar a sentir cosas muy intensas por ti-** , decía Ochako sonrojándose tiernamente en lo que ocultaba un poco su rostro. **-Pero… pero pensé que estos sentimientos eran solo una distracción para volverme una heroína así que traté de olvidarlos, traté con todas mis fuerzas ignorar lo que sentía por ti pero fue inútil, no importa cuánto me esforzara no podía evitar querer estar a tu lado y verte sonreír-** , decía ella levantando la mirada para ver al chico que ocupa sus pensamientos y le sonrió gentilmente.

No podía manejarlo, estaba fuera de su control lo que sentía luego de conocerlo a él, es como si hubiera picado la carnada y no pudiera liberarse no importa cuanto lo intentara, es como si cada fuerza en el universo la atrajera inevitablemente hacia él. Lo ama, algunos podrían pensar que exageraba pero ella lo refutaría cuantas veces fueran necesarias, lo ha amado durante todo este tiempo y esos sentimientos nunca flaquearon ni disminuyeron, en cambio se hicieron más fuertes al estar más tiempo a su lado.

Luego la sonrisa de ella se volvió un poco triste. **-Me rendí en querer olvidar esos sentimientos pero antes de darme cuenta ya eras muy popular e hiciste muchas más amigas además de mí y comencé a sentir celos de tu cercanía con ellas, pero me concentré en seguir siendo tu mejor amiga ya que no tenía el valor para decirte lo que sentía, fui una cobarde-** , decía Uraraka desanimándose pero se estremece cuando siente los brazos de Izuku rodeándola protectoramente.

El peliverde la abrazó con delicadeza mientras que él sonreía levemente mirando al techo. **-S-Si te sirve saberlo, siempre fuiste especial para mi Uraraka-chan-** , decía Izuku captando la atención de la castaña.

 **-¿Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco sorprendida ante lo que acaba de escuchar mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban.

 **-Siempre fuiste cercana a mí y pensé que podía confiar en ti como mi mejor amiga, de verdad me ponía nervioso cuando veía esa hermosa y alegre sonrisa tuya, tu buen ánimo siempre fue relajador para mí, Uraraka-chan-** , decía él con calma en medida de lo posible para luego bajar su cabeza y con gentileza mirar directamente a los ojos a Ochako. **-Me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era especial, de alguna manera eres la única que me hace sentir de esta forma y con ayuda de Shinso-kun me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no quise perder a mi mejor amiga que lo más posible no sentiría lo mismo por alguien como yo-** , dijo con sutileza sin apartar la mirada.

 **-Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka con una creciente sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro en lo que acercaba una mano al rostro de Izuku para acariciarle una mejilla. **-Solo podría enamorarme de ti, no lo dudes, has sido el único para el cual he tenido ojos desde que te conocí-** , decía ella de forma gentil y convincente mientras que miraba con sus grandes ojos café a su enamorado que no aguantó más y la abrazó más contra su cuerpo y ella gustosa también devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron en un acogedor silencio mientras seguían flotando en el aire, pero sin embargo el peliverde aun guardaba inseguridades.

 **-Uraraka-chan, ¿estás realmente bien conmigo?, creo que te mereces mucho más-** , dijo Izuku mirando al techo mientras que debajo de su mentón estaba la cabeza de Uraraka que estaba acurrucada en la clavícula y cuello de él.

 **-Yo te pregunto lo mismo, soy una chica cobarde, celosa, necia y al parecer más pervertida de lo que pensé, mereces a alguien mejor que yo-** , respondió Uraraka sonriendo ligeramente teniendo la misma inquietud que su mejor amigo, después de todo ella descubrió partes de sí misma durante el juego y no estaba muy orgullosa de cómo se comportó.

El peliverde no dudó ni un segundo en sujetarle de los hombros para alejarle un poco y verle a los ojos. **-De verdad me gustas mucho Uraraka-chan, tal y como eres-** , dijo él con una intensa mirada y un tono afectuoso teniendo sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

Luego de eso él empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos hasta el punto en que sus respiraciones comenzaron a chocar entre sí. Izuku no aguantaba más, se ha estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo pero ahora ya pasó del punto de no retorno, quería besarla.

Ochako por su parte estaba cautivada y se dejaba someter a voluntad ya que también ha estado esperado eso por mucho tiempo, quería besar como se debe al chico del cual ha estado enamorada por tanto tiempo. **-Deku… kun-** , dijo Uraraka en voz baja en lo que las narices de ambos se rozaban y luego cerraron los ojos al momento en que sus labios se juntaron.

Fue un momento inigualable y sin precedentes para ambos, es como si cada fibra de sus seres estuvieran cumpliendo un profundo anhelo que han tenido por tanto tiempo que adquirió codicia y deseo, apenas y se dejaron respirar ya que no querían separarse de esa reconfortante sensación a la cual se podrían hacer adictos, esto fue un beso entre dos mejores amigos que tuvieron siempre sentimientos profundos por el otro y por fin son libres de dejarlos salir.

Uraraka no era consciente de su Quirk y ambos comenzaron a descender suavemente en el aire hasta aterrizar en el sofá de la sala común estando ella por encima de Izuku sin separarse de la cariñosa muestra de afecto mutuo entre ambos.

Se separaron ante la urgencia de recibir oxígeno en sus pulmones, dejaron un puente de saliva tras la separación de sus labios y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, luego Uraraka acostó su cabeza pacíficamente sobre el pecho de él mientras que Izuku le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

 **-E-Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Uraraka sonrojada y son una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, se acababa de besar con su mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorada, eso solo le había ocurrido en incontables sueños, sin embargo este se sentía tan real que no quería despertar.

 **-M-Me gusta pensar que no-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al techo sintiendo lo mismo que la castaña, si este en realidad era un sueño, quería que no lo despertaran.

Uraraka tímidamente levantó un poco su cara para mirar el rostro de Izuku. **-¿E-Está bien si hago una cosa que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo?-** , preguntó ella un poco avergonzada pidiendo permiso ya que no quería jugar con su suerte al hacerle algo de improvisto al peliverde como en los retos del juego.

 **-¿Huh?... s-supongo que si-** , respondió él algo extrañado ya que no sabía cómo funcionaba esto de tener una relación, pues según entendía eran ahora novio y novia así que estaba algo perdido en cómo proceder y solo la dejó ser.

Uraraka al tener vía libre se le iluminaron los ojos y sujetó del rostro a Izuku para darle de improvisto un profundo beso que lo tomó a él por sorpresa, luego ella se separó y lo besó repetidas veces en ambas mejillas por el número de pecas que él tiene y finalmente para terminar abrazó su torso con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarse jamás de los jamases de él.

Izuku estaba notablemente apenado por la gran cantidad de afecto que recibió por Ochako. **-¿T-Terminaste?-** , preguntó él un poco intrigado mirándola a ella que asintió con la cabeza en silencio. **-¿V-Valió la pena la espera?-** , preguntó él muy sonrojado pero logrando sonreír ligeramente ya que no negaría que le gustó recibir ese afecto de su mejor amiga y ahora novia.

 **-Valió cada segundo-** , respondió Uraraka sonriendo profundamente feliz acostada sobre el cálido y fuerte pecho de su mejor amigo y ahora novio, estaba tan contenta que CASI pensaría en no darle una paliza a Mineta, pero aun asi el enano seria sufriría lo que no ha sufrido en toda su vida. **-¿F-Fue molesto?-** , preguntó Ochako un poco apenada al pensar que quizás fue muy lejos con lo cariñosa que fue.

 **-P-Para nada, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, la verdad me gustó-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado mirando tímidamente en otra dirección.

 **-Q-Que bien-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo aliviada y un poco sonrojada mientras se acomodaba sobre Izuku para ponerse cómoda y acurrucarse encima de él que le transmitía calidez y paz como si ese fuera el lugar perfecto para conciliar un pacífico y hermoso sueño.

 **-Aunque será mejor que por favor te bajes de mí, Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de la castaña que intrigada levantó la cabeza para verle a él.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Ochako con curiosidad viendo a su novio ya que no comprendía por qué querría eso, ¿acaso está muy pesada?, ese pensamiento le hizo deprimirse un poco.

Izuku sonrojado desvió la mirada con nervios mientras se rasca una mejilla. **-B-Bueno, e-esta es una posición peligrosa para mí-** , respondió el peliverde notablemente apenado y Uraraka alzó una ceja confundida hasta que se fijó más en la posición en la que estaban ambos.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y ella estaba presionando sus pechos sobre el torso de él, sin duda era una posición muy comprometedora para cualquiera que los encontrara así.

El rostro de Uraraka se encendió como un farol de la vergüenza. **-¡L-Lo siento!-** , exclamó ella avergonzada cubriéndose las mejillas que le ardían y se quitó de encima de Izuku para alejarse a la otra punta del sofá para darle espacio para levantarse.

 **-E-Está bien-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado sentándose apropiadamente en el sofá.

Luego de eso solo observó cómo su novia estaba cubriéndose las mejillas nerviosas mientras tartamudeaba viéndose realmente tierna y linda, a lo cual él se acercó un poco a ella y tomándola por sorpresa se las arregló para hacer que ella se sentara sobre su regazo.

 **-C-Creo que podemos quedarnos así, ¿no te parece?-** , preguntó él un poco avergonzado enrollando sus brazos detrás de la cintura de ella y tratando de aguantar lo nervioso que se sentía por dentro.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír ligeramente y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novio. **-Llámame solamente Ochako, he estado esperando por tres años y quisiera que me llamas por mi nombre de ahora en adelante-** , le pidió Ochako al peliverde con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del momento con el chico que amaba.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco por la petición pero esbozó una gentil sonrisa. **-Okey… Ochako-** , dijo él causando que la castaña ensanchar los ojos y levantara su cara sonrojada para verle a los ojos.

 **-¿P-Puedes decirlo otra vez?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco ansiosa ya que oír su nombre de los labios de él le hizo sentir inexplicablemente eufórica y querida.

Izuku se mostró divertido y asintió con la cabeza. **-Ochako, Ochako, Ochako, Ochako, Ochako-** , decía el peliverde llamándola por su nombre varias veces, provocando que la castaña se cubriera las sonrojadas mejillas con las manos mientras sonreía en una mezcla de nervios y felicidad.

Luego la castaña levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo y novio. **-T-Te amo, Deku-kun-** , dijo Ochako un poco tímida y viéndose adorable a ojos de Izuku que sin previo aviso le dio un casto beso en los labios para luego alejarse y ver a su novia incrédula.

 **-Yo también… Ochako-** , respondió Izuku con un tono de voz intenso y tentativo estando internamente divertido pensando que le devolvía la sorpresa que ella antes le dio con esas muestras de afecto.

Pero el peliverde no calculó que ella se pusiera roja de vergüenza y a causa de sus nervios ambos comenzaran a flotar al ella utilizar su Quirk en ambos. Ella se cubrió la cara avergonzada con las manos mientras que de su cabeza se emitía mucho humo.

 **-¡O-Ochako, estamos flotando de nuevo!, ¡por favor detenlo!-** , le pidió el peliverde a su novia sin soltarla pero ella no le escuchaba por estar tan nerviosa en ese momento.

Si, este era solo el comienzo para la joven pareja de mejores amigos que tenían todo un camino por delante que recorrer juntos. Pero no estaban preocupados, pues confiaban el uno en el otro y en que sus sentimientos fortalecidos por su amistad no cederían ante los retos que les esperaban a ambos.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS** **DESPUÉS**

El hermoso y radiante sol brillaba en lo alto y las frescas brisas del aire acariciaban la hierba verde del parque en el cual varias familiar y parejas estaban paseando y jugando, algo normal en el periodo de paz que la sociedad vive gracias al arduo trabajo del símbolo de la paz Deku y los demás héroes dedicados.

Concretamente nos movemos a la sombra de un gran árbol sobre una pequeña colina, sobre el césped estaba una manta de cuadros que encima tenía un bolso lleno de cosas para bebé y una canasta con comida, sobre la manta estaba la famosa heroína de rescate Uravity, aunque en su tiempo de civil solo es Ochako Uraraka.

Una hermosa joven mujer de cabello castaño de un largo mayor a su adolescencia, pues su melena café bajaba por debajo de sus hombros, viste de una blusa de color crema sin mangas, una larga falda roja hasta los tobillos y tiene unas sandalias claras.

Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la manta de picnic mientras que sobre su regazo descansaba la cabeza de su esposo de lindos rizos verdes y pecas, si, allí estaba acostado el hombre detrás del héroe Deku, Izuku Midoriya, el cual viste de un jean azul, una camisa blanca, una camisa de cuadros encima abierta por en medio y arremangada a los codos, por ultimo tiene unas botas café y un reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

Pero sin duda había algo más sorprendente que ver a famosa pareja de esposos sin sus trajes de héroes, y eso es la pequeña bebé que descansaba plácidamente dormida sobre el pecho de Izuku, es su adorable hija producto del amor de ambos.

Una criaturita de cabello castaño lacio como su madre y de sus regordetas mejillas están naturalmente sonrojadas compartiendo otro parecido con Ochako, lo que heredó de su padre fue sus grandes ojos verdes que no eran visibles dado que estaba dormida chupándose un dedo, la pequeña solo viste de un vestido rosado con botitas infantiles.

 **-Fue una buena idea venir hoy, es un hermoso día Izuku-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo plácidamente mirando el hermoso panorama que era acariciado por la frescura de las brisas, el césped lejos de la sombra del árbol en el que estaban parecía brillar al reflejar la luz del sol.

Izuku con los ojos cerrados asintió con la cabeza. **-Si, además nos venía genial salir de esta manera con Kaori, un poco de aire libre no le hace daño-** , secundó él acostado cómodamente sobre los suaves muslos de su esposa, luego él abrió los ojos para verle a ella a la cara. **-Si te incomodo me puedo levantar para que cambiemos, Ochako-** , le dijo el joven hombre a la castaña captando su atención y ella sonrió divertida.

 **-No te preocupes Izuku, no me molesta, sabes que me gusta estar así-** , respondió Ochako agradecida por la consideración de él y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. **-Además si cambiamos Kaori se va a despertar y prefiero que descanse un poco más-** , agregó ella desviando su atención a su pequeña hija que descansaba sobre el pecho de su padre que la sostenía de ambas manos para prevenir que se fuera a caer por moverse dormida.

Izuku se tomó unos segundos para variar su atención entre su esposa y su pequeña hija y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz. **-¿Qué hice yo para merecerlas a ustedes?-** , preguntó el peliverde no dando crédito a lo afortunado que se consideraba en esos momentos.

Uraraka soltó una breve risilla por la tonta pregunta de su querido esposo. **-La misma pregunta me la he estado haciendo yo, me hace feliz tenerlos a ustedes dos en mi vida-** , dijo ella sonriendo gentilmente mientras que acariciaba los rizos de su esposo.

 **-Esa es mi línea Ochako… viviré para ti y ella por siempre-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con completa seguridad mirando los hermosos ojos café de su amada mientras que el follaje del árbol que les daba sombra se movía un poco por las brisas.

 **-¿Aun si ella ya no es una bebé?-** , preguntó Uraraka divertida ya haciéndose una idea de la respuesta que obtendría.

Izuku bajó la cabeza para mira a Kaori dormir sobre su pecho y esbozó una paternal y cariñosa sonrisa. **-Ella siempre será mi bebé, nuestra pequeña ángel, solo mira su carita durmiendo, es imposible no querer protegerla por toda mi vida-** , decía el peliverde atrapado por la lindura de su niña a la que cargó entre sus brazos el día en que vino al mundo.

 **-Entonces mi querido esposo y símbolo de la paz va a cuidar de mi adorable niña, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Ochako bajando su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente a Izuku y luego darle una cariñosa caricia en su pecosa mejilla.

 **-También voy a cuidar de ti Ochako, ambas son lo más importante para mí-** , contestó el peliverde sonriendo amablemente y con cada pizca de su ser respaldando sus palabras, pues tenerlas a ellas dos era la mayor motivación que podía tener para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro y siempre volver sano y salvo a casa con ellas.

 **-No sabes como de feliz me hace escucharte decir eso-** , decía Uraraka mirando con profundo amor a su amado esposo, mejor amigo y padre de su hija, de verdad amaba a Kaori y a él con locura y en definitiva eran lo más importante en el mundo para ella.

 **-Ochako-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de la castaña. **-Gracias por todo-** , agradeció el gran héroe con verdadera gratitud por todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, por estar tanto tiempo a su lado, por estar tanto en las buenas como en las malas, por nunca abandonarle y por supuesto por haberle hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al ser padre de la lindura que es Kaori… se lo agradecía todo y no había día en que no se lo recordara.

A Ochako se le escapó una lágrima de alegría y con gentileza acarició el rostro de su amado. **-Soy yo la que te agradece a ti Izuku, de no ser por ti no hubiera conocido la felicidad y tendría a mi linda Kaori, gracias-** , respondió ella realmente conmovida y agradecida con él, pues sencillamente la lista de cosas que su esposo hizo por ella desde que se conocieron eran tan larga que duraría todo un día en tratar de relatar ¼ de esas cosas.

 **-¿Estarías dispuesta a seguir cuidando de mí para que no haga ninguna estupidez?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hermosa esposa con una gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura como cuando salva a las personas como símbolo de la paz.

 **-Solo si me permites seguir amándote cada día más-** , condicionó Uraraka divertida por la sencilla pregunta de su esposo para luego ambos unirse en un cariñoso y profundo beso.

Al separarse del beso Izuku tomó con delicadeza el mentón de su querida Ochako para evitar que se alejara mucho y la miró a los ojos. **-Sabes Ochako, creo que el Quirk de Kaori será el mismo que el tuyo-** , opinó él mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabecita de su bebé dormida.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida alzando una ceja ante el comentario de Izuku.

Izuku levantó levemente la cabeza para hablarle en el oído a la castaña. **-Porque todos mis pensamientos terminan atraídos por ustedes dos y no puedo sacarlas de mi mente, ustedes todo el tiempo gravitan en mi corazón-** , dijo él con un tono cariñoso y afectuoso para luego volver a acostar su cabeza del regazo de Ochako que se sonrojó avergonzada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

 **-E-Eres muy malo, decirme algo como eso, n-no es justo Izuku-** , decía la castaña apenada por las dulces palabras de su esposo que se las arregló para tomarla por sorpresa, esto era algo que no era tan fácil de hacer como cuando eran jóvenes en Yuuei pero aun así él lograba hacerlo sin importar la edad.

El símbolo de la paz sonrió divertido por la reacción de la heroína Uravity. **-Disculpa, tengo que recurrir a esto para ver lo linda que te pones cuanto te avergüenzas-** , se disculpó Izuku sin sentirlo realmente ya que lo ha hecho, lo hizo y lo seguiría haciendo para disfrutar de los lindas reacciones de su mejor amiga.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara para verle un poco molesta. **-Tonto-** , dijo ella haciendo un adorable puchero.

 **-Soy tú tonto-** , dijo Izuku realmente feliz para luego recibir un beso en los labios de su esposa que luego de un minuto se alejó y le dedicó a él una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Te amo, Izuku-** , decía la preciosa mujer en la que se convirtió Ochako mirando con profundo amor a su mejor amigo y al padre de su hija del cual se enamoró perdidamente y nunca dejaría de amarlo.

 **-Y yo te amo mucho más, Ochako-** , declaró Izuku como si fuera una clase de competencia entre ambos y luego sintió como Koari se comenzaba a despertar y tanto él como Ochako pusieron su atención en la pequeña bebé que somnolienta comenzaba a abrir sus ojitos y levantaba su carita de la baba que dejó en la camisa de Izuku, cosa que les sacó unas sonrisas a ambos padres.

 **-Y también amo con todo mí ser a nuestra pequeña ángel-** , dijo Izuku mirando a su adorable Kaori con una gran sonrisa afectuosa tomándola entre sus manos con cuidado para él levantarse y luego sentarse al lado de Ochako que cargó a Kaori entre sus brazos.

Cuando Izuku recostó su espalda del tronco del árbol, Ochako se acurrucó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza de su hombro mientras que ambos miraban con amor a la pequeña bebé que recién despertó y se tallaba un ojito con una manita.

 **-Kaori, no sabes lo afortunados que somos de tenerte-** , dijo Ochako sonriéndole maternalmente a su hija cargándola entre sus brazos y captando la atención de la bebé castaña que los miró a ellos dos por unos segundos para luego comenzar a balbucear feliz y aplaudir.

Esa pequeña era la viva prueba del amor de ella e Izuku, en definitiva Ochako no podía medir en palabras qué tan feliz se sentía y qué tan afortunaba se consideraba. El que alguna vez solo fue su mejor amigo se convirtió en su amado esposo y el padre de su hija, sin duda la heroína Uravity se sentía como en las nubes por el amor que él y su hija le hacía sentir a la heroína castaña.

Si, quizás desde el principio debió acabar así, ella e Izuku se atraían con tanta naturalidad como si entre ambos hubiera una gravedad especial que los mantuviera unidos, y lo mejor es que el resultado de esa atracción había provocado la creación de la niña más linda del mundo y su nombre es Kaori Midoriya, la hija de la heroína gravedad y el símbolo de la paz.

 _ ***Ganadora: Ochako Uraraka***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Phew, ya subí todos los finales individuales de las chicas, eso es quitarme un gran peso de encima, ahora lo que toca es subir el final Harem y eso sería todo por mi parte, pero ahora deben ser pacientes ya que se será considerablemente largo, por lo cual ya están avisados. Como ya pocos habrán notado el nombre de Kaori es el mismo al mostrado de la hija de ambos en el OVA 1 de Todo para Mí, pues así como hice con Mathew y Elea en el ship IzuMo lo mismo será con el IzuOcha, la hija de ambos se llamará Kaori independientemente de la historia. _(Por cierto, si no han leído Todo para Mi me permitiré hacer Spam en qué lo lean XD)_.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	20. ¿Alguien llamó a una Inventora?

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Jaja, en realidad pueden considerar este final como un simple agregado mío antes del final Harem, no tienen que tomarlo en consideración, solo lo quise hacer por entretenimiento ya que me pareció graciosa la idea, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Bonus: ¿Alguien llamó a una Inventora?**_

Nos encontramos en los dormitorios de la clase A, ni modo que en la clase B, esto ya lo han leído seis veces así que mejor nos movemos a la destruida sala de estar del primer piso donde las chicas comenzaron a llegar unas tras otras hasta finalmente estar todas allí reunidas.

Kyouka que era de las ultimas en llegar estaba recuperando el aliento. **-Supongo que no lo encontraron tampoco-** , les dijo ella a las demás denotando la obviedad de la situación, pues efectivamente ninguna había encontrado al peliverde y eso se notaba en sus expresiones.

La pelinegra del grupo asintió con la cabeza. **-Se ocultó muy bien o se fue de aquí-** , dijo Momo de forma pensativa y sujetándose el mentón sin soltar a su De-kun, era extraño que aun buscando entre todas no pudieran encontrarle en ningún lugar del edificio.

 **-Yo por un momento creí que lo vi-** , comentó Mina captando la atención de todas las demás que ensancharon los ojos.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , le preguntó Toru exaltada a Mina mientras le sujetaba de sus hombros para sacudirla un poco.

Mina trató de calmar a su amiga invisible para hablarle. **-Sí, pero solo era un arbusto común y corriente, por la oscuridad me confundí-** , respondió la pelirosa sonriendo un poco apenada por haber cometido semejante error, lo cual hizo que las demás suspiraran decepcionadas sintiendo su esperanza caer al suelo.

 **-No te culpo, hace unas semanas cuando estaba comiendo brócoli por un momento vi la cara de Deku-kun-** , comentó Uraraka sonriéndole un poco a su amiga para tratar que ella no se sintiera mal, pero este comentario le hizo ganarse miradas un poco incomodas de sus amigas.

 **-De acuerdo, eso da miedo-** , dijo Jirou mirando a la castaña de forma precavida para luego tanto ella como las demás dar un paso lejos de Ochako.

 **-¡T-Tenía sueño!, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡no me juzguen!-** , les gritó una avergonzada Uraraka a sus amigas para que no pensaran en ella como un bicho raro, aunque confundir al chico que te gusta con algo que comes… no sé yo, pero da un poco de mal rollo.

 **-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?, Gero-** , les preguntó Tsuyu a las demás con calma, después de todo han buscado por un tiempo y no encontraron al peliverde para tratar de arreglar las cosas con él.

 **-No lo sé, solo se me ocurre seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo-** , respondió Momo con una mirada decidida y estando determinada a apaciguar la culpa que seguramente su pecoso amor platónico estaría sintiendo.

 **-Quizás podríamos llamarlo-** , comentó Toru con un atisbo de emoción al dar una idea brillante.

 **-No se llevó su teléfono, sigue en su cuarto-** , respondió la vicepresidenta casi a propósito para desanimar a la chica invisible que infló sus mejillas invisibles mientras que agachaba su mirada invisible con un invisible puchero que nadie vería… por ser invisible.

 **-Entonces supongo que solo nos queda seguir buscando para encontrarlo-** , dijo Kyouka resignándose a seguir postergando el sueño que ha ido acumulando, después de todo seguía muy preocupada por su peliverde amigo como para dejarlo solo en este momento.

Las demás presentes concordaron con la rockera y asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-Recuerden lo que acordamos, la que lo encuentre tiene el derecho para confesársele, en caso de que él la acepte debemos aceptar el resultado-** , les dijo Momo a las demás tomando la autoridad como presidenta de la clase.

 **-Lo sabemos-** , respondieron las otras chicas con seguridad recordando el acuerdo de amigas que prometieron respetar, _"quien lo encuentra se lo queda"_ básicamente.

Luego de eso las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de golpe gracias a una patada propinada por una inventora de cabello rosado. **-¡Buenas madrugadas clase A!, ¡Mei está aquí!-** , exclamó Mei con una gran sonrisa y con una mochila mecánica detrás de su espalda a lo Cazafantasmas.

Las chicas que se voltearon ante el alboroto mostraron su sorpresa. **-¿¡Mei Hatsume!?-** , exclamaron las seis chicas de la clase A al ver a la peligrosa inventora pelirosa del curso de apoyo en sus dormitorios, además vistiendo con una pijama que… bueno, es un cuento por sí sola.

Pues solo lleva un top negro ajustado y un mini short azul, la verdad es sorprendente el valor que tuvo para venir desde su dormitorio mostrando tanta piel, pero por supuesto no olvidó sus lentes de trabajo, sus guantes y sus botas, y por supuesto no hay que olvidar la mochila mecánica detrás de su espalda.

Mei sin borrar su sonrisa pasó por el medio de las chicas paseándose descaradamente como si fuera su propio dormitorio para observar todo el desastre de alrededor, no estaba particularmente asombrada ni nada por el estilo, más bien parecía buscar algo en específico.

Momo no parecía muy cómoda con la repentina irrupción de Mei y se acercó a ella desde atrás. **-¿Qué haces aquí a estar horas, Hatsume-san?-** , le preguntó Momo tratando de pasar su sorpresa para dirigirse hacia la chica no invitada que repentinamente había llegado a sus dormitorios.

Mei se giró a ver a Momo con su gran sonrisa. **-¿Tu qué crees, morena?, ¡vine a buscar a mi arbusto!-** , exclamó Mei mostrando su dentadura para luego seguir echando un vistazo alrededor de todo el lugar.

 **-¿Quién?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida y no era la única, las demás también estaban cuestionando lo que estaba buscando la excéntrica inventora del curso de apoyo.

Ella suspiró de mala gana para girarse a ver a las seis chicas. **-A mi brócoli, a mi espécimen favorito, a mi nervioso de ojos grandes, a mi adorable pecoso, a mi sexy rollo de canela-** , decía Mei de forma que alguna pueda finalmente comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

 **-¿Te refieres a Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida alzando una ceja al solo relacionar las palabras "arbusto", "brócoli", "nervioso", "ojos grandes", "pecoso", "sexy" y "rollo de canela"… ¿es idea mía o con solo 4 de esas palabras era suficiente para obtener la respuesta?.

 **-¡Exacto!, ¡vine a buscar a mi novio!-** , exclamó Mei con alegría y posando sus manos sobre su cintura en una perfecta postura de victoria personal al exclamar eso mientras que las seis chicas de la clase A ensanchaban sus ojos cada vez más.

 **-¿¡Novio!?-** , exclamaron todas anonadadas e impactadas como un vegetariano que se entera que en la salada había pollo.

 **-¿T-Tú eres novia de Midoriya-kun?, ¿Él tenía novia?-** , le preguntó Mina a Hatsume mientras se acercaba a ella sin todavía procesar la abrupta noticia, era como un golpe para el alma, no, una puñalada, pero hey, no más drama y más comedia.

Mei con completa confianza asintió con la cabeza. **-Justo como lo escuchan, ¿qué pensaban?, ¿que en tres años nadie le pondría las manos encima?, ¡por dios!, ¡en primer año lo marqué como mío!-** , respondió la pelirosa mirando a las seis chicas para luego relamerse el labio al recordar aquello, esto provocó un masivo sonrojo en las chicas.

 **-¿L-Lo marcaste?-** , preguntó Tsuyu nerviosa ante lo dicho por la inventora de ojos amarillos, ella no vio ninguna marca en su cuerpo y eso que él estuvo casi desnudo durante toda la noche.

 **-Bueno, es normal que no vieran la marca, la dejé en un lugar muy difícil de ver-** , respondió Mei con simpleza y su gran sonrisa mientras les daba la espalda para seguir buscando al peliverde en la cocina y era seguida por las demás que estaban demasiado nerviosas como para hablar correctamente.

 **-¿Q-Qué lugar?-** , le preguntó Toru a la pelirosa con nervios mientras que tanto ella como las demás tenían masivos sonrojos en sus rostros mientas pensaban en algún lugar del tonificado cuerpo del peliverde donde hubiera algo parecido a una marca, sus cicatrices son cosas aparte.

La mecánica se giró a verles por encima del hombro quedándose unos segundos viéndolas en silencio. **-Lo dejo a su imaginación-** , respondió Mei con cierta malicia y guiñando un ojo de forma juguetona, causando que las seis se pusieran como tomates y comenzaran a echar vapor de sus cabezas al ya deducir donde estaba dicha marca.

 **-P-Pero Izuku-kun nunca dijo nada de tener una novia-** , dijo Momo avergonzada y tratando de tranquilizarse resultando no muy útil la verdad.

 **-Obvio no, todo esto solo es un Bonus de la historia principal-** , le contestó Mei a la vicepresidenta rompiendo la cuarta pared como si hubiera hecho un comentario estúpido y sin sentido, pues tiene su lógica, no hay que darle muchas vueltas.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida con eso que acaba de decir la pelirosa del curso de apoyo.

 **-Dije que mi brócoli y yo lo mantuvimos en secreto para que pudiéramos seguir teniendo nuestros "encuentros secretos" para fabricar bebés-** , respondió Mei con tranquilidad sonriendo como de costumbre y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¿¡F-Fabricar bebes!?-** , exclamó la clase A con mucha impresión e incredulidad mientras que sus rostros superaban el rojo de… ¿algo muy rojo?, quizás el cabello de Kirishima, sí, eso… pero ellas lo hicieron sin necesidad de tintárselo.

 **-Sí, pero eso es solo de nombre, él sigue insistiendo en que es demasiado pronto al ser jóvenes, entonces me ayuda a crear a mis bebés-** , explicó Hatsume con alegría ya que después de todo de ambas formas él le hacía feliz, crear bebés (inventos) con su ayuda era casi tan entretenido para ella como el acto de apareamiento con el propósito de engendrar bebés (verdaderos).

 **-E-Eso me alivia un poco, pero sigue siendo una gran sorpresa-** , comentó Uraraka un poco más aliviada pero sin todavía procesar toda la situación, es entendible, su mejor amigo y amor platónico ha estado saliendo con Mei por años, al menos según lo que ha entendido sabe no han tenido relaciones.

 **-¿Por qué piensas que él fue tantas veces a que le "hiciera unos ajustes a su traje"?, con esa excusa nadie sospechó nada-** , dijo Mei con su gran sonrisa disparando continuas flechas a los corazones y mentes de las chicas para aclararles que SI, ¡si han tenido sexo joder!.

 **-¿S-Si todo esto es secreto entonces por qué nos lo cuentas?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a la inventora pelirosa con curiosidad mientras tiene un dedo en su mentón.

 **-Porque mi sentido arácnido me alertó hace unas horas de que algo estaba pasándole a mi arbusto, pensé que no debía preocuparme pero mi sentido seguía diciéndome que viniera a verle en persona-** , respondió Mei con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una burbuja de pensamiento se formaba encima de ella. **-Entonces cuando pasé por los dormitorios de la clase B vi el interior destrozado y rápidamente llegué acá solo para encontrarme el interior también hecho mierda y a unas 6 chicas con prendas ridículas-** , narraba Hatsume terminando por mostrar en la burbuja a las seis chicas con sus trajes de Aventurera, Porrista, Traje de baño, de glóbulo rojo, de ángel y de Midnight.

Mina con el ceño fruncido despejó la burbuja de pensamiento con sus manos. **-¡Oye!, esta "prenda ridícula" es el uniforme de las porristas de Yuuei, discúlpate con ellas-** , le reclamó Mina a la pelirosa con un poco de enojo pero la inventora la ignoró olímpicamente.

 **-Tampoco contesta mis llamadas, asi que díganme-** , les decía Mei a las amigas de su novio en lo que se acercaba unos pasos para encararlas a ellas con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿En dónde tienen a mi espécimen?-** , preguntó la chica con una seriedad nada común en ella mientras las fulminaba con la mirada.

Las chicas se sintieron repentinamente furiosas por la acusación de la pelirosa y abandonaron todo nervio para también dar pasos al frente para encarar a la supuesta novia del peliverde del cual todas están enamoradas.

 **-¿Por qué supones que lo tenemos nosotras?-** , le preguntó Momo encabezando a las demás con seriedad y entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Mei que no se intimidó en lo absoluto.

 **-Porque mi instinto me dice que ustedes saben que ocurrió, no, me corrijo, ustedes seguramente tienen todo que ver con la destrucción que hubo en ambos dormitorios-** , respondió Mei sonriéndole de manera acusadora a las seis chica del curso de héroes que con solo llevar esas prendas gritaban que eran sospechosas o culpables de algo.

 **-Mierda, es buena-** , rechistó Mina frustrada y las demás también estaban algo inquietas ya que la inventora no estaba equivocada en su intuición.

 **-¿Entonces van a decirme lo que pasó por las buenas o por las malas?-** , les preguntó Mei a las seis chicas con una sonrisa demasiado amable y gentil hasta el punto en que causaba escalofríos.

 **-¿C-Cuáles son las malas?-** , le preguntó Uraraka un poco nerviosa a la inventora peligro que era propensa a crear explosiones.

Ella sonrió de lado al momento en que de su mochila salieran dos manos con guantes blancos. **-Incluye uno de mis bebés que hace cosquillas y no se detendrá aun si se orinan encima-** , dijo Mei sonriéndole a las chicas mientras que una de las manos hacia el signo de la paz y la otra acariciaba maliciosamente el mentón de la pelirosa.

 **-¡Esta perra está loca!-** , exclamó Mina asustada por las manos del invento de Hatsume para luego ocultarse detrás de Toru que se ocultó detrás de Kyouka que se hizo la fuerte para no mostrarse intimidada ante tal peligrosa máquina.

 **-Digámosle todo-** , les dijo Toru a sus amigas con un poco de temor y estas con un poco de dificultad accedieron hablar, después de todo no querían ser torturadas con cosquillas y Mei merecía saber lo que hicieron al ser novia de Izuku.

5 minutos más tarde… en realidad pasaron más de cinco minutos, pero sería más transitorio un cambio de escena como los de Bob Esponja, asi que en cinco minutos las chicas le contaron TODO a Mei y ahora luego de la explicación nos encontramos a las seis chicas sentadas en Seiza en el suelo mientras que al frente de ellas estaba Mei de brazos cruzados.

 **-Entonces todo eso fue lo que ocurrió-** , dijo Mei con calma y sin mucha sorpresa luego de todo lo que escuchó, como los chicos lo embriagaron, como ellas lo hicieron trofeo y juguete de su juego pervertido, también le contaron con detalles los retos que hicieron con él y como escapó a la clase B, en resumidas cuentas es como si hubiese leído la historia al pie de la letra.

 **-No pareces muy molesta-** , comentó Momo viendo a la pelirosa que durante toda la explicación de ellas, no se mostró molesta ni rencorosa en ningún momento, lo cual evidentemente es extraño, cualquiera reaccionaria de manera violenta si se entera que abusaron de su novio.

Mei en cambio no es normal y alzó una ceja confundida. **-¿Molesta?, ¿por qué lo estaría?, ¿acaso tuvieron relaciones sexuales con él?-** , les preguntó Mei a las chicas de la clase A con intriga y ellas sonrojadas agacharon las cabezas.

 **-Casi-** , respondieron todas pues hay que decir que si no hubieran manejado la situación, entonces esta historia hubiera terminado con resultados sexuales.

A Hatsume de todos modos no le importó, al fin y al cabo un "Casi" no es lo mismo a "Hacerlo". **-Entonces no me molesta, ya me esperaba que alguna loca quisiera manosear un poco a mi brócoli, en este caso fueron seis locas-** , dijo Mei con despreocupación mirando a las amigas de su novio que se sintieron ofendidas.

 **-¡Oye, eso es grosero!-** , reclamó Mina molesta y poniéndose de pie solo para ver como las manos del invento de Mei se acercaban a ella y le entró miedo. **-Mejor me callo-** , dijo Ashido volviéndose a sentar se forma sumisa en Seiza para que esas manos no le hagan cosquillas.

 **-A lo que quiero llegar es que sigo siendo la única que ha tenido el privilegio de recibir "Todo" de Midoriya-kun, ustedes solo estaban cachondas y ebrias y sin embargo no lograron nada, en caso de que hubieran querido quitarme el puesto de novia entonces allí si tendremos un problema-** , decía la inventora pelirosa con tranquilidad mirando a las chicas de la clase A.

Tsuyu se rascaba una mejilla mientras agachaba la cabeza sonrojada. **-P-Pues en realidad...¡!-** , ella estaba a punto de admitir que tuvieron intención de confesase a él, pero Toru y Mina que estaban a su lado le cubrieron la boca con pánico para que no hablara.

Esto hizo que Hatsume alzara una ceja. **-¿Hoo?, ¿entonces las seis querían quitarme a mi pecoso, eh?-** , preguntó Mei viendo a las chicas con desdén ya que eso es algo que no podría perdonar fácilmente, tenían planeado quitarle a su brócoli de ojos grandes y eso es algo inaceptable.

 **-N-No sabíamos que tenía novia-** , respondió Kyouka un poco nerviosa viendo a la pelirosa mientras que las demás asintieron rápidamente con las cabezas esperando no recibir las cosquillas de las amenazadoras manos del invento de Mei.

 **-¿Y de saberlo se hubieran detenido?-** , les preguntó Mei con más calma a las chicas que parecían no mentir, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlas al reconocer que en parte era culpa de ella e Izuku al mantener su relación en secreto.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , respondieron Momo, Uraraka, Kyouka, Tsuyu y Toru con seguridad, no serían tan malas como para quitarle el novio a alguien más, a ella no les gustaría que les hicieran lo mismo en caso de ser ellas las novias de Izuku.

Luego las chicas y Mei se giraron a ver a la única persona que no respondió la pregunta, era Mina que desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras se rasca la nuca. **-B-Bueno, honestamente yo no-** , respondió Ashido reuniendo el valor para ser honesta, pues eso le daba igual ya que sus sentimientos por el peliverde eran demasiado fuertes.

Mei le sonrió amablemente a la pelirosa de la clase A. **-Me gusta la sinceridad-** , le dijo Mei a Mina que sonrió aliviada de que al parecer era perdonada por la inventora. **-Sin embargo debiste quedarte callada-** , agregó Hatsume con una mirada seria y cruzada de brazos para que luego sus manos fueran hacia Ashido para hacerle cosquillas.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡n-no por favor, d-detente!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-** , suplicaba Mina entre risas mientras se revolcaba en el suelo por culpa de las manos mecánicas con guantes blancos que le estaban haciendo cosquillas sin piedad.

Las demás miraron con temor como Mina estaba siendo horriblemente torturada, eso les pudo pasar a ellas, de cualquier manera no se arriesgarían a salvarla, en cambio se voltearon a ver al frente donde estaba Mei.

 **-¿Qué harás ahora?-** , le preguntó Momo tomando más coraje para mostrarse tranquila y segura.

 **-¿Qué haré?, es fácil, me llevaré a mi rollo de canela a mi habitación de mi dormitorio para ponerlo a salvo de ustedes, al parecer la clase A solo tiene ninfómanas, asi que supongo que tendré que ser más cuidadosa con él-** , respondió Mei con simpleza y haciendo un ademan con su mano como si las chicas fueran una chusma, lo cual las enojó en gran medida.

Las cinco chicas se pusieron de pie para encarar a la chica del curso de apoyo, la cual seguía calmada mientras que su bebé torturaba con cosquillas a Mina que no dejaba de carcajear en el suelo.

 **-No puedes mantener a Midoriya alejado de nosotras, somos sus amigas-** , le dijo Kyouka con seriedad a la pelirosa ya que no permitiría que ella mantenga alejada al peliverde de ella, puede que no pudiera ser su novia, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a perder su amistad que tanto apreciaba.

 **-¿Y unas verdaderas amigas le harían todas esas cosas sin su consentimiento, verdad?-** , les preguntó Mei sarcásticamente con una sonrisa mordaz y esto dejó a las demás sin palabras ya que ciertamente ella tenía un punto y estaban apenadas por lo que hicieron. **-¿Nada?, eso pensé-** , dijo la pelirosa colocándose las manos en la cintura con superioridad.

 **-De cualquier manera no hay forma en que lo encuentres, lo hemos buscado por casi media hora, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a la novia de Izuku ya que ella vino a llevárselo, sin embargo no lo lograría al él no estar en ningún sitio del edificio.

 **-No hay problema, le puse un GPS muy pequeño detrás de su oreja izquierda-** , aclaró Mei con una gran sonrisa sacando una tableta digital de su mochila mecánica.

 **-¡Eso es espeluznante!-** , exclamó Toru sintiendo miedo de la inventora que invadía la privacidad de Izuku.

 **-¿Por qué rayos le pondrías un GPS?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Mei con un poco de curiosidad, pues resultaba inquietante que ella pudiera rastrearlo donde sea que esté pero debía de tener un motivo.

 **-Para emergencias como estas o cuando tengo ganas de un "análisis explícito" de su palanca en mí-!-** , respondía Mei con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que es interrumpida.

 **-¡Ya entendimos!-** , exclamaron las cinco chicas rojas de vergüenza para callar a la inventora que estaba hablando de cosas demasiado privadas.

Mei se giró a ver de reojo a Mina para que sus manos dejaran de hacerle cosquillas. **-No quiero empezar a oler orina, te salvaste de que sea tan misericordiosa-** , le dijo Mei con calma a Ashido que estaba tumbada de brazos abiertos en el suelo con una mirada perdida mientras estaba jadeando agotada.

 **-E-Eres… p-pura maldad-** , dijo Mina mirando al techo mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperarse de las cosquillas.

 **-Prefiero el nombre de "Inventora Genio"-** , aclaró Hatsume con su gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura hasta que su tableta digital emitió un pitido que llamó su atención. **-Listo, lo encontré-** , dijo Mei con alegría al ya tener la ubicación de su novio, esto intrigó a las demás que se acercaron a ella.

 **-¿Dónde está?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a la inventora del curso de apoyo con curiosidad.

 **-En los conductos de ventilación, vaya, eso es nuevo-** , contestó Mei mostrando un poco de asombro por el lugar en el cual se metió su peliverde.

En cambio las demás chicas al escuchar eso, se sintieron un poco tontas y se golpearon las frentes con las palmas.

 **-Debimos pensarlo, en los dormitorios de la clase B utilizaba los conductos para moverse-** , dijo Momo sintiéndose realmente tonta al no haber recordado eso, ese sería el único lugar donde a ellas no se les ocurriría revisar.

Mei le dio su tableta a una de las manos de su invento para que la guardara en su mochila. **-Bueno, es momento de que lo llame-** , decía Mei con calma acercándose a una de las rendijas que estaba en el techo.

 **-¿Tienes algún dispositivo extraño para llamarlo?-** , le preguntó Toru a Hatsume con curiosidad ya que seguramente tendría algún invento de alta tecnología con el cual comunicarse con Izuku.

Mei le sonrió ampliamente a la chica invisible. **-Algo así-** , dijo ella para luego mirar al techo y poner sus manos alrededor de su boca. **-¡IZUUKUUUUU!-** , gritó Mei con fuerza y las demás estaban un poco aturdidas por su grito tan repentino.

 **-¿Eso es lo que tenías planeado?, él no va a venir solo por un grito-** , dijo Kyouka con una sonrisa jactanciosa ya que podría ver como la inventora queda en ridículo, pues Izuku no es como si fuera a salir de su escondite solo porque ella haya gritado.

Pero los sonidos metálicos que retumbaban en el techo captó la atención de las chicas de la clase A que levantaron la mirada hacia la rendija, los sonidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más cercanos hasta que finalmente Izuku rompió la rendija para aterrizar en el suelo sorprendiendo a todas que lo vieron ahora vestido con su ropa.

 **-¡Mei-san!-** , exclamó Izuku preocupado acercándose a su novia para tomarle de las manos delicadamente mientras le veía a la cara. **-¿T-Te encuentras bien!?, llamaste por mi nombre, entonces es una emergencia, ¿¡qué te sucede!?-** , preguntaba el peliverde muy preocupado por Mei que no acostumbraba a llamarle por su nombre, no importa el motivo que ella tuviera para venir al dormitorio, ella gritó para que él viniera y desde los conductos del tercer piso la pudo escuchar y no dudó ni un segundo en acudir al llamado.

Mei sonrió divertida por la preocupación innecesaria pero tierna de su peliverde y le acarició una mejilla. **-Nada cariño, solo vine a ponerte a salvo de estas ninfómanas que tienes por amigas-** , le dijo ella a su novio para luego mirar de reojo a las chicas de la clase A que estaban paralizadas en su sitio ya que la situación las tenía muy presionadas.

 **-N-No las llames así Mei-san, e-ellas tuvieron sus motivos-** , le dijo Izuku un poco sonrojado y apenado a su inventora pelirosa ya que debía defender a sus amigas, lo cual conmovió a las seis chicas que se lo agradecían enormemente.

Mei solo suspiró, al fin y al cabo estaba también enamorada de ese lado de Izuku. **-Claro claro, no voy a discutir por culpa de ellas, vamos, ven conmigo-** , le dijo Hatsume a su brócoli para tomarle de la mano y jalarle en dirección a la salida.

 **-¿A dónde?-** , preguntaba Izuku un poco intrigado mientras la seguía y detrás de ellos venían las chicas de la clase A.

 **-A mi habitación-** , respondió Mei con simpleza y sin mirar atrás mientras atravesaban las puertas del dormitorio para salir al exterior.

 **-¿¡Q-Qué!?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido y sonrojándose mucho y de la misma forma sus amigas se quedaron congeladas en el umbral de la entrada viéndolos a ellos.

Mei se detuvo un momento para girarse a ver a su novio con una sonrisa pícara. **-No te hagas el inocente, no es la primera vez que vas allí, varias veces fuiste por cuenta propia a tomar la iniciativa, ¿recuerdas?-** , le preguntó ella de forma sugerente a su chico que se sonrojó con más fuerza y las demás chicas también ante el solo pensamiento de Izuku en esa situación subida de tono.

Él claramente apenado se gira a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa nerviosa. **-A-Adiós chicas, s-supongo que las veo el lunes-** , les dijo Izuku a sus seis amigas que estaban en la entrada de los dormitorios. **-Y no se preocupen, n-no diré ni una palabra de lo que pasó esta noche, e-espero que sigamos siendo amigos-** , agregó él sonriendo de forma amable sin borrar su rubor, después de todo sería difícil olvidar lo que hizo con ellas, pero no quería arruinar su amistad.

Hatsume dio unos pasos para ponerse entre su novio y las ninfómanas. **-Cierto, sigan siendo amiguitos-** , les dijo Mei a las chicas de la clase A para luego relamerse los labios al momento de pegarse mucho a Izuku. **-Yo por mi parte me voy a divertir antes de dormir-** , agregó la inventora planeando tener un "análisis explícito" con su novio que avergonzado decidió irse de allí sujetando la mano de Mei que les sacó la lengua a las chicas.

Ellas observaron claramente disgustadas como Mei se alejaba tomada de la mano con Izuku, se sentían tristes, frustradas y demás sentimientos en una amarga mezcla de emociones.

Ellas seis se volvieron al interior del dormitorio y cerraron las puertas encontrándose todas en silencio ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **-Esa maldita se estaba burlando de nosotras-** , bufó Mina con enojo dirigido hacia Mei mientras apretaba los puños ya que ella tuvo el descaro de presumir que tendría acción con el chico del cual ellas están enamoradas.

 **-No podemos culparla luego de lo que le hicimos a su novio-** , dijo Momo cerrando los ojos aparentando calma, pero la verdad es que se aferraba con fuerza a su De-kun ya que se sentía destrozada y también enojada por dentro.

 **-E-Entonces Deku-kun tenía novia, nunca tuvimos una oportunidad-** , dijo Uraraka notablemente desanimada y agachando la cabeza mientras miraba el rostro de su pequeño muñeco del peliverde del cual se enamoró desde primer año.

 **-Supongo que ese es el caso-** , secundó Kyouka cruzada de brazos mientras que le daba la espalda a sus amigas, pues la verdad no quería que le vieran el rostro que denotaba su pesar al perder toda oportunidad de tener una chance con el peliverde.

La pelirosa del grupo se acercó a Tsuyu para abrazarla con un brazo. **-Oigan oigan, miren el lado bueno de todo esto-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas con una sonrisa ya que no le gustaba verlas de nuevo desanimadas.

 **-¿Qué cosa puede ser bueno en un momento como este?, Gero-** , le preguntó la desanimada y triste ranita a su amiga pelirosa solo para notar que esta también tenía los ojos húmedos y llorosos.

Mina hizo un esfuerzo para esbozar una sincera sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Que todas estamos despechadas, así que deberíamos madrugar en una pijamada de verdad para tratar de animarnos, ¿les parece?-** , les dijo Ashido a sus mejores amigas esperando que juntas puedan superar esa tristeza.

Las demás entendiendo las intenciones de su amiga, comenzaron a intercalar miradas entre ellas con pequeñas sonrisas y supieron que compartían el mismo pesar, nadie podía comprenderlas más que ellas mismas al ser amigas y todas amar al mismo chico.

 **-Es la primera idea buena que tienes Mina-chan, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu sonriéndole amablemente a su amiga que ensanchó su sonrisa divertida por su comentario.

 **-No suena mal, estoy contigo-** , dijo Kyouka con gentileza y calma acercándose a sus dos amigas.

 **-Yo igual-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a su De-kun.

 **-¡Yo también!-** , exclamó Toru sensible y emocional acercándose a las demás que estaban en su misma situación.

Luego todas se giraron a ver a Uraraka que miraba su De-kun con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa y luego levantó la mirada. **-S-Supongo que es mejor llorar juntas que solas-** , dijo Ochako sonriéndole a sus amigas y acercándose a ellas.

 **-¡Esa es mi amiga!-** , exclamó Mina alegre y luego de eso las seis amigas se abrazaron cerrando los ojos, sonriendo levemente y teniendo pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos.

Quizás de este juego ninguna seria la ganadora, pero al menos todas perdieron juntas como amigas que son a pesar de lo que pasó. Pese a este golpe contundente, se animarían a levantarse de nuevo para perseguir lo que quieren, pero esta vez lo harían juntas, de esa manera serian indetenibles.

* * *

 _ **5 AÑOS DESPUES**_

Nos ubicamos en el interior de un lujoso apartamento de dos pisos, este le pertenece a la famosa heroína Creati que es la cabeza de la familia Yaoyorozu, dicho apartamento era compartido por la heroína con sus mejores amigas, la heroína Uravity, Pinky, Invisible Girl, Froppy y Earphone Jack que en varias ocasiones decidían quedarse a dormir allí para sus frecuentes juntas de mejores amigas sin importar que ahora sean heroínas adultas.

En estos momentos las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas estaban con ropas civiles y estaban sentadas en los sofás rojos de la lujosa sala de estar mientras que los rayos del sol entraban por los ventanales de la pared.

 **-Entonces fue cuando le dije a ese idiota que no lo quería ver de nuevo cerca de mi casa o llamaría a la policía-** , les contaba la hermosa mujer castaña en la que se convirtió Ochako a sus amigas que estaban escuchando su historia.

 **-Debe ser una mierda tener a esos raritos cerca de tu casa-** , le dijo la bella y esbelta mujer Kyouka a su amiga, aunque no se preocupaba por ella, después de todo Uraraka en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una experta para patear culos.

Uraraka sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras cruza sus piernas. **-En parte, pues cuando le digo a Deku-kun lo que pasó, él viene preocupado a preguntarme si me encuentro bien-** , dijo Ochako sintiéndose feliz de que su mejor amigo se preocupe por ella pese a saber que se puede defender sola.

 **-Eso es muy dulce de su parte-** , dijo la preciosura curvilínea de perfecta figura que es la joven mujer Momo con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose feliz de que el peliverde siga siendo igual de atento y dulce con ellas así como lo ha sido desde Yuuei.

 **-Es algo que se espera de Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , comentó la crecida y hermosa Tsuyu también sonriendo sabiendo bien que esa es la forma de ser del hombre del cual se enamoró hace años.

Mientras tanto una desarrollada y crecida Toru que tenía ropa que resaltaba su excelente figura se movía en su asiento y decidió hablar. **-O-Oigan, ¿están seguras de que debemos seguir haciendo esto?-** , les preguntó la mujer invisible a sus amigas con un poco de nervios.

Entonces allí se acercó una sensual y atractiva mujer de piel y cabello rosado, Mina que estaba a su lado abrazó con un brazo el cuello de su amiga invisible. **-No te preocupes Toru-chan, técnicamente no le hacemos daño a nadie, gracias a Momo-chan podemos hacer que no recuerde nada con esa pastillita rara-** , le dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

Momo asintió con la cabeza mientras que cruza sus piernas. **-Además Hatsume se lo merece por cada vez mandarnos fotos de ellos juntos con sus bebés para presumir, no me arrepiento de esto-** , dijo la preciosa mujer pelinegra con calma y sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz.

Apuesto a que los lectores están algo perdidos en la conversación, ¿Qué les parece si explicamos superficialmente lo que ocurre?, muy bien comencemos.

Luego de aquella noche del juego, las cosas estuvieron algo incomodas entre Izuku y sus amigas que seguían teniendo sentimientos por él, sin embargo Mei estuvo siempre metiéndose en medio para que su novio no pudiera interactuar a solas con ellas. Esto las molestó y Momo llegó a crear una píldora experimental con la cual logró hacer que Izuku olvidara lo sucedido aquella noche, luego de ese momento las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad" ya que él le pidió a Mei que se tranquilizara y ella de mala gana aceptó.

Pero las chicas seguían sintiendo celos de que Mei siguiera presumiéndoles en la cara su relación con Izuku, asi que las seis frustradas decidieron devolverle el ataque y una noche decidieron embriagar al peliverde para cada una tener su primera vez con él, luego de la extensa sesión le dieron esa pastilla para que olvidara lo sucedido y efectivamente al día siguiente fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Con esa estrategia se aseguraban de tener ocasiones donde compartían su amor por él sin arruinar la amistad que tenían ya que Izuku no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido esas noches, de esa manera continuaron con extrema cautela para no ser descubiertas por Mei y así han seguido a pesar de haberse graduado de Yuuei hace años, a pesar de que Izuku ha se haya casado con Mei y hayan formado una familia juntos.

 **-¿P-Pero qué pasará si alguna de nosotras llega a embarazarse?-** , le preguntó Toru a sus amigas con un poco de duda, pues es cierto que han tenido mucha precaución con respecto a eso cuando tenían relaciones con Izuku, sin embargo recientemente han sido más temerarias al respecto y comenzaron a hacerlo en días que no son seguros.

Luego de eso el lugar se vio en un silencio donde ellas se veían entre sí.

 **-Bueno… a mí no me baja desde hace un mes-** , confesó Momo ligeramente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levanta la mano.

 **-Yo comienzo a tener nauseas-** , dijo Ochako sonriendo un poco nerviosa mientras levantaba también su mano.

 **-Y yo repentinos antojos-** , también se unió Kyouka con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras que levantaba uno de sus lóbulos en lugar de su mano y enrollaba el otro con un dedo para tratar de mostrarse tranquila.

Esto claramente tenía sorprendidas a Tsuyu, Toru y Mina al ver que sus tres amigas ya estaban posiblemente embarazadas.

 **-Mierda, ustedes se nos adelantaron, van a ver, yo también voy a embarazarme de Midoriya-kun-** , declaró Mina con una sonrisa desafiante y decidida mientras apretar un puño al frente suyo, hoy se aseguraría de hacerlo al menos más de 10 veces con él.

 **-Hoy no es un día seguro para mí, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas también estando dispuesta a embarazarse del hombre del cual se enamoró hace años, nunca dijo que dejó de amarlo.

Toru estaba algo incomoda, no es que no quisiera tener un hijo del hombre peliverde que le ha tratado tan bien. **-¿P-Pero como se sentirá Midoriya?-** , preguntó Toru queriendo tomar en consideración el cómo se sentirá Izuku.

 **-Quien sabe, conociéndolo seguro dirá que tomará la responsabilidad, eso es algo que me gusta de él-** , dijo Kyouka desde su asiento con una suave y linda sonrisa pensando en el hombre peliverde que la ayudó y la consoló en los momentos tristes.

 **-A nosotras también-** , agregaron las demás con expresiones similares en sus rostros al concordar con la rockera del grupo.

Hagakure sacudió su cabeza para volver a entrar en razón. **-P-Pero él ya tiene su familia con Hatsume-san-** , les dijo Toru a sus amigas recordándoles el hecho de que él ya tiene su propia familia.

 **-Pues entonces esa inventora va a tener que ingeniárselas para tratar de evitar que tengamos a los hijos de Midoriya-kun y él vaya a ser su padre-** , contestó Mina con una sonrisa burlona pensando en la cara de sorpresa que tendrá la estúpida inventora que por años les ha estado presumiendo su relación con el símbolo de la paz, hasta tuvo el descaro de nombrarlas sus madrinas en su boda.

Momo le colocó una mano en el hombro a Toru para dedicarle una gentil sonrisa. **-No te preocupes Toru-chan, estamos juntas en esto y estoy segura de que Izuku-kun no va a rechazar a nuestros hijos-** , le dijo la mujer pelinegra a su amiga para luego bajar su mirada a su propio vientre para acariciárselo con cariño, pues adentro estaba creciendo el bebé del hombre que ha amado por años.

 **-¿Eso te parece algo que él haría?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga invisible con amabilidad y también acariciándose el vientre donde crecía su bebé.

Toru se sonrojó ligeramente y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza. **-N-No, Midoriya tiene un gran corazón, por eso me enamoré de él-** , respondió Toru sintiendo una calidez indescriptible en su pecho al hablar de su amado.

 **-No eres la única-** , secundaron las demás mujeres con el mismo sentimiento en su interior, pues todas tenían personalidades distintas, intereses distintos y sin embargo como mejores amigas las seis compartían su amor por el pecoso de cabello verde que siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaban.

Luego de eso el sonido del timbre captó la atención de las seis mujeres que supieron en ese momento lo que significaba.

 **-Parece que ya llegó nuestro invitado de honor-** , dijo Mina con una amplia sonrisa viendo a sus amigas para luego ponerse de pie e ir caminando a la entrada del apartamento donde al llegar se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar el latir de su corazón y abrió la puerta donde del otro lado del umbral estaba el héroe Deku. **-Hola Midoriya-kun, que bien que llegaste-** , saludó Ashido con alegría viendo al atractivo hombre que se convirtió Izuku que vestía de ropa semi formal.

Luego ella le hizo un ademán para que entrara y él con una leve sonrisa entró cerrando al entrar para seguir a su amiga pelirosa a la sala de estar donde estaban el resto de sus amigas que le saludaron y él les devolvió el saludo.

 **-Hola chicas, es bueno verlas, ¿para qué me llamaron?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus preciadas amigas con curiosidad sin borrar su sonrisa, pues recibió una llamada de Uraraka y Jirou para que viniera por un problema que Yaoyorozu tenía.

Momo miró con sutileza a su amado y le sonrió suavemente. **-Verás Izuku-kun, es que tenemos unos problemas de plomería-** , dijo la preciosa pelinegra con un tono un poco coqueto y él se mostró confundido.

 **-¿Plomería?, entonces deben llamar a un plomero, yo no soy un experto en esas cosas, solo soy un héroe-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla, quisiera poder ayudarlas con su problema, pero el pobre ignoraba el doble sentido detrás de esa oración.

 **-No creo que entiendas Deku-kun, pero justamente tú eres el indicado para este trabajo-** , dijo Ochako mirando de forma un poco seductora a su mejor amigo que seguía siendo tan denso como de costumbre, eso la excitaba un poco, pues siempre él parecía ser la linda presa de ellas hasta que perdía el control y eran ellas las cazadoras cazadas.

 **-¿A qué se refieren?-** , preguntó Izuku aun de pie y algo desubicado por lo que decían sus amigas, ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo importante?, ¿por qué él era el indicado para hacer un trabajo de plomería?.

 **-¿Cuántos días es que Hatsume-chan va a estar fuera de la ciudad?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu con calma y un ligero sonrojo a su amado peliverde que se puso algo nervioso.

 **-M-Me dijo que tres días, al parecer sus padres querían ver a sus nietos y no puedo negarles eso-** , respondió Izuku sintiéndose un poco tenso al ver como Mina se iba a la cocina modelando sus curvas tan sexys, evidentemente lo hacia apropósito para captar la atención del héroe.

 **-Bueno escuchar eso-** , dijo Momo mientras que tanto ella como las demás mentalmente festejaban que lo tendrían para sí solas durante tres días, si o si Tsuyu, Mina y Toru terminarían embarazadas, de eso no hay duda.

En eso Mina volvió con una botella de vino y con varias copas para dejarlas sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro de los sofás, al agacharse para dejar las cosas movió de forma provocativa sus caderas para poner más nervioso a Izuku que muy sonrojado desvió la mirada conteniendo sus ganas de mirar.

Ella sonrió complacida viendo su reacción para luego recomponerse y girarse hacia él con una copa de vidrio y la botella en sus manos. **-¿Quieres beber una copa con nosotras, Midoriya-kun?-** , le ofreció Asido a su amado peliverde con picardía mientras que se acercaba a él un poco y él sonreía un poco nervioso.

 **-N-No sé, por algún motivo luego de beber alcohol no recuerdo bien lo que hago, por eso trato de no beber mucho-** , respondió Izuku rascándose la nuca algo apenado por ese suceso que le ocurría extrañamente, por algún motivo cuando bebía con sus amigos de forma moderada no le pasaba nada, pero cuando bebía con ellas… la verdad no tenía recuerdos de lo que hacía y ellas le contaban que se desmayaba simplemente.

 **-Vamos Midoriya, no puedes dejarnos así, solo unas cuantas copas-** , insistió Kyouka desde su asiento con una sonrisa relajada y sosteniendo una copa en su mano.

 **-Por favor Deku-kun, no todo el tiempo estamos todos juntos-** , dijo Uraraka con una linda sonrisa mirando a Izuku que estaba algo dudoso de si aceptar la propuesta.

 **-P-Pero aún faltan los demás chicos-** , decía el peliverde pensando que la palabra "todos" también involucraba a sus compañeros varones que no estaban presentes en el lugar, por alguna razón tenía el mal presentimiento de que quizás no debía beber con sus amigas él solo.

 **-Ellos no son necesarios para lo que tenemos planeado-** , dijo Momo en voz baja y con una coqueta sonrisa, lo cual hizo especial gracia a las que estaban cerca de ella que concordaron, al único para el cual todas tenían ojos era solamente Izuku.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó el joven hombre mirando a su amiga pelinegra que parece haber dicho algo.

 **-Que debemos conformarnos con solo estar nosotros, ellos también son adultos ocupados, tú sabes Deku-kun-** , le respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa inocente para que su mejor amigo dejara de indagar en el tema y dejara de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

 **-¿Entonces si vas a pasar un rato con tus amigas?-** , le preguntó Kyouka al peliverde con una juguetona sonrisa de lado ya que siempre se divertía al presionarlo a aceptar estar con ellas.

Izuku estuvo debatiéndose unos segundos mentalmente hasta que suspiró un poco. **-S-Supongo que un poco no hará daño-** , dijo el peliverde decidiendo complacer a sus amigas y beber un poco con ellas, luego tomó asiento en un sillón que estaba cerca de ambos sofás. **-Además no me gusta estar solo en casa sin mis pequeños, ellos me hacen muy feliz-** , agregó el símbolo de la paz con una feliz sonrisa de buen humor al mencionar a sus bebés.

 **-¿De verdad?-** , preguntó Toru con una sonrisa mirando al peliverde que se volteó a verla para asentir con la cabeza con alegría.

 **-Claro, de poder quisiera tener toda una casa llena de mis hijos-** , respondió Izuku sin ninguna duda y completamente feliz con la idea ya que sus pequeños eran su mayor tesoro.

 **(Recuerda esas palabras en 9 meses)** , pensaron las seis mujeres sonrojándose ligeramente mientras miraban con fingida inocencia al hombre que amaban, se asegurarían de llenarle la casa con sus hijos.

Unos minutos después ya todos tenían sus copas llenas de vino y las alzaron en un pequeño brindis.

 **-Vamos a divertimos, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo a su amado peliverde con una linda sonrisa que camuflaba sus intenciones verdaderas, se aseguraría de divertirse mucho con su atractivo y dulce amigo durante los siguientes tres días.

 **-Sí, podemos pasar un buen rato contigo aquí, Midoriya-chan-** , secundó Tsuyu con alegría mirando a su amigo que desconocía todo lo que él haría con ella y las demás.

Izuku les sonrió con felicidad a sus amigas y asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar el primer trago de su bebida que fue servida por Mina. **-¿Entonces qué harán con su problema de plomería?-** , les preguntó el peliverde a sus amigas con curiosidad observando como ellas dejaban sus copas de vino sobre la mesa sin haber tomado ni siquiera un solo trago.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, ya te encargarás de eso, Mi-do-ri-ya-kun-** , le dijo Mina a Izuku con una sensual y coqueta expresión para luego guiñarle el ojo al peliverde que por algún motivo se comenzaba a sentir mareado y esto lo tenía extrañado.

Las seis mujeres veían satisfechas como el potente vino que le dieron a Izuku estaba comenzando a hacer efecto tan rápido, solo sería cuestión de unos tragos más y ya podrían comenzar la diversión con su amado héroe el cual seguramente se va a descontrolar sobre ellas, pero ese era el propósito de las seis heroínas que deseaban eso con entusiasmo.

De este juego que han tenido ellas por tantos años no han vuelto a perder, ahora ellas son las ganadoras al tomar lo que quieren del pecoso peliverde que tanto ocupa sus corazones, sin embargo siempre debe haber un perdedor, y este resultó ser el símbolo de la paz que ya comenzaba a sonrojarse a causa del alcohol.

¿Quién dijo que ellas no se saldrían con la suya?, la diversión solo estaba por comenzar.

 _ ***Perdedor: Izuku Midoriya***_

* * *

Jajaja, entonces díganme, ¿qué les pareció este final, eh?, sinceramente no pude parar de reír a medida que lo escribía, pobre Izuku, sin duda terminó siendo el perdedor, ya pueden hacerse una idea de todas las veces que fue emborrachado y en ese estado tuvo "sesiones intensas" con las chicas, lo denominé como el perdedor ya que imagínense los infartos que recibirá cuando vea que sus amigas dan luz a bebés que tengan parecido a él, o que lleguen ellas a su casa cuando Mei está presente y dicen claramente que esos hijos son suyos, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me da un infarto, quizás hasta Mei lo mate a él XD.

Por si acaso lo vuelvo a aclarar, no tienen que tomarse este final en serio con respecto a la historia en sí. Solo es un agregado que quise hacer para tratar de aplacar la ira que ustedes tendrán contra mí por todavía no subir el Final Harem, lo siento, ¿de cuerdo?, tengo que ponerle empeño a ese ya que es el último de la historia, si quiero hacerlo tengo que hacerlo bien, ¿entienden?. Por ello les pido paciencia, si todo sale bien lo subo este mes, por favor esperen un poco más.

Espero que les haya gustado el final y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	21. Todas para Uno y Uno para Todas

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a uno de los finales de esta historia. Ahora por mucha penita que me dé finalmente llegamos al capítulo final de esta historia, Uff, fue un largo viaje, ¿no es así?, bueno, mejor me pongo sentimental al final del capítulo, por ahora voy a contestar todas las Reviews de los finales individuales y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 _ **Final Toru**_

 **Raunen:** Thanks and finally there are the final Harem, please enjoy,

 **Neopercival:** Jeje, es como dices, la tendrían difícil si tuvieran poderosos niños invisibles XD.

 **JAlexGamer:** Oe oe amigo, eres un pervertirijillo fufufu, pero comprendo tu curiosidad, admito que yo también me he preguntado por eso XD.

 _ **Final Tsuyu**_

 **Mr-buggs:** Bueno, ya hablamos por PM pero no pierdo nada diciéndote que te agradezco haber leído mi historia y finalmente llegamos al final, espero que te guste amigo.

 **Brandon D:** Bueno, será mejor que leas el capítulo XD.

 **Rex559:** Ambos.

 **AssassinHero:** Da igual amigo, ¡viva el Team Nino!.

 **AngelCaotico11:** Aww, lo que cuentas suena como una buena historia, seria tierno verlos a ellos cuidando de los pequeños.

 **Neopercival:** Es cierto, no es muy descabellado que su futuro fuera a ser así, con Samidare y Satsuki como los niñeros de los gemelos mientras que Izuku y Tsuyu disfrutan de su aniversario juntos.

 **baraka108:** Jajaja, Froppy sujeta el corazón de Mina y lo estruja hasta hacerlo papilla XD.

 **JAlexGamer:** Mucha razón amigo, buen análisis de ellos dos como pareja.

 _ **Final Mina**_

 **Neopercival:** Gracias, desde el principio de la historia quería tratar de desarrollar lo mejor posible al personaje de Mina, fue de forma muy sutil pero me gustaba la idea de hacerla más humana, fue en este final donde llegaría a su auge y tendría el final feliz que ella deseaba.

 **AssassinHero:** Jajaja, gracias amigo, supongo que al afiliarme al TeamNino me volví más sabio XD.

 **Emerl G:** Por supuesto, aunque ya lo sabes ya que estás leyendo este comentario.

 **JAlexGamer:** Es como dices, no hay que olvidar que la pelirosa es una diablilla pervertida, una de buen Corazón pero una diabilla picara al fin y al cabo, por lo cual es cierto que tuvo una intensa relación con Izuku.

 _ **Final Kyouka**_

 **Soto9041:** Muchas gracias, me halagan tus palabras.

 **Guest:** Tienes razon, da nostalgia ahora que estamos en el final, sobre todo para mí, pero con eso comenzaran historias nuevas, hay que avanzar, espero te guste este último capítulo.

 **JAlexGamer:** Vaya amigo, te luciste con este comentario, bien poético y ha tono musical como debe ser esta pareja.

 _ **Final Momo**_

 **Donovan77:** Bueno, de los chicos tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo el capítulo, pero los padres no, no quiero que los papás maten a Izuku cuando se enteren de que sale con más chicas además de sus hijas XD, eso lo dejare a su imaginación.

 _ **Final Ochako**_

 **MegaChari45:** Sip, ahora si toca el final Harem.

 **Guest:** Bueno, si quieres una respuesta adecuada entonces me extendería mucho y no quiero ocupar mucho espacio con las respuestas a Reviews, pero si estás interesado en el capítulo 6 respondí esa misma pregunta al Guest2, no pude explicarme muy bien pero al fin y al cabo es lo que puedo ofrecerte, quizás por PM pueda responderte mejor, pero… eres un Guest XD.

 **JAlexGamer:** Tienes razón, además hay que recordar que estuvo más años entrenando arduamente y es normal que en su tercer año pueda rayar queso con sus abdominales XD, solo mira a Mirio y ahora imagina lo mucho tuvo que entrenar el peliverde en comparación.

 _ **Final Bonus**_

 **MegaChari45:** Lo siento pero por el momento no, con este capítulo final me limpio las manos y a otra cosa mariposa, quizás en un futuro tenga ganas de hacerlo pero sería puramente cómico, lo cual tampoco suena mal.

 **baraka108:** Jeje, me alegro que te haya divertido.

 **MrTerraGamer:** A mí también me disgusta el NTR desde lo profundo de mi alma, pero es que simplemente la idea vino a mí y no podía quitármela de la cabeza XD, además la culpa en sí no la tiene Izuku, bueno, quizás un poco por ser como es, pero en realidad el NTR no fue voluntario, pero dudo que eso le importe a Mei XD.

 **Neopercival:** Si jaja, pobre Izuku, él no se lo va a ver venir XD, lo peor es que Mei es esencialmente la culpable de que las chicas violaran al peliverde y aun así él va a pasar por un martirio cuando se entere de que es el padre de todos esos niños XD. Bueno, llegados a este punto solo puedo esperar que te guste este capítulo final, espero contar con tu Review para cerrar esta historia y dentro de un tiempo comenzar la versión de la clase B.

 **Sebas602:** Jaja, pobrecito símbolo de la paz, cuando Mei veía a los hijos de las chicas entonces será un gran día para morir XD. Aquí está el último capítulo, espero que te guste.

 **Soto9041:** Honestamente yo tampoco esperaba hacer ese Bonus, ¡sin embargo me reía mucho a medida que escribía! XD.

 **ThonyCvs:** Eso es lo gracioso jaja, el mismo chico que era "el premio" del juego y no un "jugador" fue el perdedor final XD. Creo que te tomé demasiado la palabra con lo de tomarme mi tiempo, pero no importa, ahora sí que si aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que te guste.

 **kool-aidman507:** Estoy satisfecho con el hecho de que te haya divertido el Bonus, jaja, pero no ceo que vaya a hacer un epilogo sobre ese final, más que nada porque hay altas probabilidades de que veamos la tumba del héroe Deku con el epitafio: _"Aquí yace un valiente héroe que murió de un infarto al enterarse de que embarazó a sus amigas"_ haha, bueno, de cualquier manera aquí está el capítulo final, espero contar contigo cuando vaya a publicar la versión de la clase B en un tiempo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Final Harem: Todas para Uno y Uno para Todas**_

Es una hermosa noche en la playa Dagobah, el relajante sonido de las olas llegando a la orilla, el cielo nocturno estaba despejado de modo que las estrellas y la gran luna daban un espectacular panorama del firmamento, el cual su luz se reflejaba sobre la superficie de las mareas de la playa, no era muy común tener tan buen ambiente en ese lugar.

Sin embargo el joven héroe de cabello verde que estaba sentado en un banco de esa playa, está demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado ni un segundo para apreciar el entorno a su alrededor. Pero la verdad nadie podría culparlo, tiene muchas cosas que pensar, muchos sucesos ocurrieron estando él en el epicentro de todo el conflicto y se quería dar el tiempo de pensar.

Viste de una camisa blanca sencilla, unos shorts verdes oscuros y sus botas rojas. Su rostro reflejaba culpa, pesar, arrepentimiento, vergüenza, era una mezcla de varias sensaciones que no podían ser descritas a la ligera, estaba afligido por todo lo que pasó y por supuesto al ahora estar lucido tenia completa libertad para sacar sus propias conclusiones mientras tenía sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

 _ **(POV Izuku)**_

S-Soy horrible, no debí haber hecho todas esa cosas, lastimar a mis amigos, irrumpir en los dormitorios de la clase B y tampoco hacerle todas esas cosas a las chicas, s-seguro deben de estar odiándome por todas las cosas pervertidas que les hice al estar ebrio. T-Tontos Mineta y Kaminari-kun, al menos pudieron llamar a Aizawa-Sensei para que desactivara One For All y me llevara a otro sitio o algo por el estilo, pues por quedarme dormido en la sala fue que todo comenzó, fue mi culpa.

Además de todo eso, le hice daño a Ashido-san, n-no tenía ni idea de que ella sintiera algo por mí, m-me hace feliz, pero la hice sentir triste y por eso ella creó ese juego, eso también fue mi culpa sin darme cuenta, odio ser tan despistado en esos momentos, por ser tan denso con cosas románticas es que no noté los sentimientos de las demás que se pelearon, y para colmo tuve el descaro de hacerles todas esas cosas indecentes, seguro piensan que soy un pervertido.

Ahora no sé qué hacer, no tengo donde dormir, no estoy preparado para verlas y saber que me odian por haberles dado tantos problemas, entonces a mi casa no puedo ir ya que podría despertar a mamá que le dije que mantuviera las ventanas cerradas, con Mirio-Senpai… no quiero molestarlo a estas horas a pesar de que me ofreció ir a visitarlo en cualquier momento. ¡Argh!, soy un idiota, ni siquiera traje mi teléfono por estar tan apresurado, tampoco traje dinero, todo lo dejé en mi habitación y no quiero volver allí por esta noche.

Levanto mi cabeza un poco para quedarme mirando la hermosa luna que resaltaba sobre el estrellado cielo nocturno. **-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, esto es muy complicado para mí-** , le pregunté al cielo esperando que mágicamente una respuesta viniera a mí.

Cualquier cosa me sirve, un consejo, una señal, algo que me indique cual es la manera en la cual proceder con la situación, pues me gané el odio de mis amigas quienes al parecer tenían sentimientos por mí, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo las seguiré viendo en clases?, quizás ignorar lo que pasó… ¡n-no!, no puedo hacer eso, seria escoger el camino fácil al hacer como que nada sucedió, necesito afrontar este suceso de frente mostrando mi arrepentimiento con toda sinceridad.

Pero aunque piense eso, huí al ver la oportunidad y ahora tengo miedo de volver para encararlas, p-pero es normal, ¿verdad?, después de todo en caso de que me lleguen a perdonar por todo lo que hice, aun debo de responder a los sentimientos que ellas tienen por mí, e-eso es una carga muy pesada para alguien como yo que nunca ha tenido novia, soy patético y lo sé, pero lamentarme no va a ayudarme a pensar en lo que debo decirles.

Y es que yo mismo no sé lo que siento por ellas, seguro todos pensaran que soy un idiota, un patán, un mujeriego, pero siento algo especial por cada una de ellas, no creo que eso sea correcto y por ello tengo miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Digo, he estado con ellas seis desde que ingresé a Yuuei, he compartido tiempo con ellas, he reído a su lado, he luchado a su lado, confió en ellas y las seis son valiosas para mí, de eso no hay duda, valoro nuestra amistad muchísimo como para tener que arruinarla al decirles que no estoy enamorado solamente de una.

 **-Seguro sentirán asco al verme-** , dije desalentado y agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras que coloco mis manos sobre mí cabeza siendo atormentado por mis extraños y nada normales sentimientos por mis seis amigas.

Hagakure-san siempre ha sido amable conmigo y me ha tratado bien, ha sido una buena amiga para mí, pero fue cuando la comencé a ver fuera de la escuela que comenzamos a ser más cercanos, seguro solo yo pienso eso, pero es entretenido estar a su lado, nunca me aburro, además me parece muy tierna cuando se encuentra con un animal, tiene un gran corazón. Quizás sea por eso que me comencé a sentir extraño al estar cerca de ella, a pesar de no poder ver su apariencia me pongo nervioso al ver esos guantes flotantes acercarse a mí… me enamoré de la amable chica invisible.

Asui…. Tsuyu-chan es honesta, me encanta su sinceridad cuando pido su opinión y además es muy responsable, lo vi la única que vez que fui a su casa y ella como una grandiosa hermana mayor atendía a sus hermanitos ya que sus padres estaban ocupados trabajando. Ella me parece admirable, siempre honesta, hace lo que piensa que es correcto y se preocupa por las personas a su alrededor, además su comida es muy deliciosa, tiene aspectos muy valiosos que desde hace un año me han hecho caer por ella… me enamoré de la sincera ranita.

Ashido-san, vaya, ella si causó un gran impacto en mí, tan alegre, viva, divertida, graciosa y enérgica, su personalidad tan extrovertida me parece brillante, radiante hasta el punto en que es imposible no notar su presencia al entrar al salón de clases. Aun no sé cómo fue que me comencé a sentir de esta manera por ella, quizás en segundo año en el festival cultural, organizamos un café disco y yo fui elegido para bailar junto con Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, Kirishima-kun y Shinso-kun, pero al no saber bailar me negué pero Ashido-san me animó a hacerlo y me comenzó a dar clases de baile, fue después de eso que mi gratitud y aprecio hacia ella se convirtió en esto… me enamoré de la enérgica chica rosa.

Jirou-san me tomó desprevenido, es una chica tranquila, relajada, se toma las cosas con calma, pero eso es solo la cubierta, detrás hay una chica muy linda cuando se avergüenza, una chica muy emocionada con lo que le apasiona como lo es con la música, una que pone toda su energía en cada canción que toca y en cada entrenamiento de héroes. Nos comenzamos a acercar en segundo año cuando toqué a su puerta para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo, pero no parecía escucharme y yo oí la canción de una banda que me gusta detrás de la puerta, al abrir me quedé cautivado al verla cantar, ella al notarme se puso nerviosa y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y a partir de ese momento comencé a reunirme con ella para hablar de música y hasta cantar por mucho que me apenara… me enamoré de la apasionada rockera.

Yaoyorozu-chan es con quien más tengo gustos en común, le gusta mucho leer como a mí, le gusta el teatro, música de orquesta, obras literarias profundas y significativas y además no se burló de mi cuando se enteró de que me gustan las historias con trasfondo romántico, y aun mejor no se lo contó a nadie más, lo cual agradezco, sino Kacchan me hubiera comenzado a molestar. Ella es una gran vicepresidenta y amiga, es atenta, gentil, confiable y hermosa, es la chica modelo si lo puedo decir, cualquier chico caería enamorado de ella. Agradezco mucho el haber comenzado a leer junto a ella, de verdad es invaluable la sonrisa en su rostro cuando ve un final feliz, en pocas ocasiones en vez de leer la miro a ella de reojo para apreciar su perfil… me enamoré de la gentil vicepresidenta.

Y por último Uraraka-chan, mi mejor amiga, aquí no es difícil saber cómo me enamoré de ella, es la primera amiga que hice en Yuuei junto a Iida-kun, siempre ha estado a mi lado, me ha apoyado, me ha dado ánimos, siempre estuvo a mi lado a pesar de que fuera un chico penoso y torpe. Fue la primera persona que logré salvar, cuando el cero puntos casi la aplasta durante la prueba de admisión, además que en el festival deportivo ella me mostró lo valiente, decidida y tenaz que podía ser al pelear contra Kacchan, desde ese momento en adelante admiré a Uraraka-chan y no estoy seguro de en qué momento fue que me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor, quizás siempre lo fue y no lo pude notar hasta este año, pero ahora sé que estoy enamorado de ella… me enamoré de mi valiente mejor amiga.

 **-No es justo para ellas que no me pueda decidir-** , dije frustrado y sabiendo muy bien lo basura que soy, tener a seis lindas y maravillosas chicas interesadas en mí cuando yo soy un idiota que puede escoger a cualquiera de ellas, ¡eso no es correcto!, no es como si fueran chicles que yo pudiera elegir en una tienda, ¡son personas!, no es justo que evalúe con Pros y Contras cuál es la que quiero estar, ¡no sé por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado!.

No entiendo sinceramente que vieron en mí, soy un idiota, el enemigo de las chicas, un patán con demasiada suerte, cada una se merece a alguien un millón de veces mejor que yo, alguien que las haga felices, alguien que las llene de cumplidos cada mañana y cada noche, que las apoye, que las elija por sobre todas las cosas, eso deseo para ellas, no alguien como yo tan indeciso y torpe.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

 **-Veo que tu baja autoestima no ha desaparecido por completo, mi chico-** , dijo una voz muy familiar para Izuku que ensanchó los ojos como platos para luego mirar en todas direcciones en busca de esa persona. **–No te sigas lamentando, porque estoy aquí-** , agregó la voz masculina y luego Izuku observó con asombro como a su lado en el banco se materializaban llamas que dieron forma a Toshinori Yagi en su mejor momento, el hombre que en vida fue All Might, el símbolo de la paz.

 **-S-Sensei-** , dijo Izuku un tanto descolocado ante la repentina aparición de su mentor, todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo como fantasma a través de One For All luego de que falleciera hace un año. **-¿Q-Qué hace aquí?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a su maestro con un poco de nervios.

All Might sonrió ligeramente viendo a su sucesor. **–Bueno, la verdad es difícil verte de esta forma mi chico, por lo cual los otros usuarios me dijeron que viniera a aconsejarte-** , decía el fantasma rubio sentado al lado de Izuku.

El chico se esperanzó un poco al oír esto, tendría la ayuda que convenientemente acaba de pedir hace unos momentos. **–Entonces dígame Sensei, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿usted ha estado en una situación similar?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mentor con intriga y el rubio se mostró un poco nervioso por la última pregunta.

 **-B-Bueno, fui un poco popular con las chicas cuando tenía tu edad, pero eso no es lo importante, mis circunstancias fueron diferentes a las tuyas, por lo cual solo puedo aconsejarte en base a mis errores-** , le decía All Might a su discípulo que le escuchaba atentamente. **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?-** , le preguntó el hombre de gran físico a su sucesor.

Izuku inclinó la cabeza confundido por esa pregunta. **–Quiero ser un héroe como usted Sensei, ya debería saberlo-** , respondió el chico extrañado por la pregunta.

Toshinori negó calmadamente con la cabeza. **-Eso no mi chico, ¿qué es lo que quieres ser en este momento?-** , le preguntó el hombre al joven de cabello verde que agachó un poco la cabeza y apoyó sus brazos de sus rodillas.

 **-Yo… yo quiero ser alguien capaz de arreglar esta situación, capaz de decirle a las chicas lo mucho que lamento lo que hice y poder darles una respuesta apropiada a sus sentimientos para que todas sean felices, eso es lo que quiero ser, a pesar de que yo resulte herido quiero que ellas encuentren la felicidad, porque honestamente yo no soy alguien que merezca sus sentimientos-** , respondió el chico de cabello verde con una sonrisa triste.

Luego recibió un golpe de karate del fantasma de All Might, algo que no debería ser posible pero pasó. **-¡Repuesta equivocada, mi chico!-** , exclamó All Might con su gran sonrisa icónica.

 **-¿Eh?-,** preguntó Izuku confundido mirando a su maestro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 **-Tus intenciones son puras, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no consideras el panorama completo, todavía no llegas a ver que eres mucho más de lo que crees ser, has pasado por mucho mi chico y si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú, ¡por lo cual debes responder que quieres ser alguien que no se arrepienta de su decisión!, por difícil y doloroso que sea el resultado debes escoger con el corazón y seguir ese camino hasta el final-** , le sermoneaba All Might a su discípulo con una gran sonrisa mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

 **-Sensei-** , decía Deku un conmovido por las inspiradoras palabras de su maestro.

 **-El amor es complicado, eso lo sé, quizás alguna de las jóvenes estén tristes pero al menos serás honesto con lo que sientes, ellas lo entenderán y con el tiempo lo superarán, ellas son chicas fuertes, tu deberías saberlo-** , le decía el hombre rubio a Izuku que sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Tiene razón Sensei, muchas gracias-** , dijo el peliverde mirando a su maestro con mejor ánimo que antes.

 **-No es nada, seguro mi maestra te hubiera dado mejores consejos que yo, después de todo ella es muy hábil con asuntos del amor además de ser mujer-** , decía All Might rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. **–Entonces… ¿sabes cuál es la chica que vas a elegir?-** , le preguntó el hombre fantasma al chico.

Este negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba las olas de la playa. **–No, no lo sé, y he… y he estado pensándolo todo este tiempo, incluso desde el día en que me di cuenta en que las seis me gustaban, todo el tiempo… todo este tiempo he estado pensando, pero no tengo respuesta… es porque esto es importante y estoy pensando seriamente sobre eso, sé que tengo que decidir pero simplemente no puedo darme cuenta-** , decía él levantando su mirada a la grande y hermosa luna que ocupaba el cielo.

 **-Bueno, ustedes han estado juntos mucho tiempo, desde su primer año en Yuuei han sido compañeros, pero este es un problema solo tuyo, así que todo lo que puedo hacer es animarte-** , decía el anterior símbolo de la paz con calma para luego ponerse pensativo. **–Pero bueno, no sé si esto te traerá alguna paz mental, pero te diré un método para darte cuenta de quién te gusta más, fue algo que Gran Torino-Sensei me dijo hace mucho tiempo-** , le decía al Izuku que se mostró intrigado.

 **-¿De qué se trata?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mentor ya que estaba interesado por ese método.

 **-Solo imagina esto, acabas de encontrar un arcoíris-** , dijo él héroe levantando un dedo mientras se recostaba del banco.

 **-Ya lo imaginé, ¿ahora qué?-** , decía interesado Izuku mirando a All Might.

 **-Ves una estrella fugaz, encuentras una tienda en un vecindario que te gusta, cambias en la caja registradora 777 yenes, ves un tallo flotando verticalmente en tu té-** , decía Toshinori Yagi con su gran sonrisa mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el precioso cielo estrellado. **–Cuando ves un cielo como este, cuando ves una hermosa puesta de sol, cuando encuentras una nueva música que te guste o cuando llegas a casa luego de lograr salvar a muchas personas, cuando cosas como estas pasan en tu vida diaria… cuando estás feliz por las pequeñas cosas o cuando te sientas un poco afortunado-** , hablaba All Might girándose a ver su querido sucesor. **-¿Quién es la persona con la que inmediatamente quieres compartir esas cosas?, ¿qué cara se te viene a la mente?-** , estas preguntas terminaron por causar que Izuku ensanchara los ojos.

Seis sonrisas aparecieron en la mente de Izuku que sintió un momento de iluminación y se levantó de golpe del banco, no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era un problema, no lo negaría, pero se sentía aliviado de confirmarlo, tenía su respuesta.

All Might sonrió mirando a su discípulo. **–Parece que ya tienes tu respuesta-** , dijo el fantasma mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer hasta esfumarse del lugar.

 **-Si Sensei, la tengo-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón y cerraba los ojos, era un camino muy complicado el que acaba de elegir, sin embargo lo intentaría por muy mal que se vea a ojos de la sociedad, haría el intento de estar con las seis chicas de las cuales se enamoró, si fallaba que así sea, pero al menos seguiría lo que dijo su corazón.

 **-¡Midoriya!/¡Midoriya-kun!-** , exclamaron Toru y Mina al momento en que Izuku se volteó extrañado por esas voces y fue tacleado por ambas chicas que lo abrazaron y lo empujaron al suelo.

 **-¿¡Q-Que… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas?!-** , les preguntó Izuku muy sonrojado y sorprendido a sus dos amigas que le estaban abrazando con mucha fuerza, luego él levantó la mirada para ver como Momo, Ochako, Kyouka y Tsuyu se acercaban cansadas, presumiblemente porque estuvieron corriendo. **-¿C-Como es que me encontraron?-** , les preguntó el peliverde a las chicas que ahora estaban al frente suyo.

Kyouka que seguía jadeando de cansancio se trataba de recomponer mientras miraba al peliverde tumbado en la arena. **–AhaaAhaa, Es… E-Estuvimos corriendo por… Ahaa… los lugares los cuales a-acostumbras ir-** , respondió la chica con dificultad mientras que seguía apoyaba de sus rodillas.

Uraraka lentamente iba recuperando el aliento mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. **-F-Fuimos al Gimnasio Gamma, a nuestro salón, a la azotea del edificio principal de Yuuei, y… y también fuimos a tu casa-** , le contaba la castaña al chico que se mostró sorprendido, ellas lo estuvieron buscando todo este tiempo desde que él se fue de los dormitorios.

 **-¿P-Por qué llegar a esos extremos?-** , les preguntó Izuku a las seis con incredulidad, no podía creer sinceramente por qué se preocupaban tanto por él luego de todo lo que hizo, no podía comprenderlo.

Momo al igual que las demás sintió su pecho apretujarse ante tal pregunta y la pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño. **–Es obvio que por ti, Izuku-kun-** , respondió Momo y las otras asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella.

Luego Mina y Toru soltaron a Izuku para darle su espacio y ellas se pusieron de pie y se colocaron con las demás frente al peliverde que estaba sentado en la arena viéndoles. Ahora las seis chicas se encontraban al frente del joven chico que sentado en la arena solo estaba en posición de escucharlas.

Tsuyu junta sus manos al frente y agacha un poco la cabeza. **-Estábamos preocupadas por ti, todas queríamos disculparnos contigo, Gero-** , le decía ella a Izuku con honestidad que dejaba en evidencia lo claramente culpable que se sentía.

Mina agachó la mirada con una expresión triste. **-Yo sobretodo Midoriya-kun, si tan solo yo no fuera tan tonta para crear ese juego entonces nada te hubiera pasado-** , dijo la pelirosa lamentándose por su actuar tan vergonzoso.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco y nerviosamente se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. **-N-No Ashido-san, e-es mi culpa, terminé ebrio porque yo decidí beber la botella de alcohol de los chicos, si alguien es culpable entonces soy yo-** , decía él con un tilde de culpa que las chicas pudieron detectar.

Tsuyu le da un latigazo con su lengua en la mejilla a Izuku, el cual un poco sorprendido se sostiene la mejilla que había sido abofeteada mientras mira a su amiga rana.

 **-Lo siento, pero mejor escúchanos a nosotras, Midoriya-chan-** , le pidió Tsuyu amablemente al peliverde, no le gustó pegarle, pero tenía que hacerlo para que primero escuchara lo que todas tenían para decir, esto se lo agradecerían las demás.

Kyouka se acercó un par de pasos y le sonrió ligeramente al chico. **-Escucha Midoriya, no te culpamos por lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?, sabemos que no tenías malas intenciones y no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, además nosotras nos lo buscamos-** , le decía Jirou para que se animara, luego a su lado se acercó Toru.

 **-K-Kyouka-chan tiene razón, nosotras te utilizamos en ese juego como si fueras un objeto, eso estuvo muy mal por nuestra parte, p-por favor discúlpanos-** , dijo Toru con voz un tanto sensible ya que le carcomía la culpa de lo que hizo, de verdad estaba apenada.

 **-Chicas-** , decía Izuku un tanto sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de sus amigas.

Después él se puso lentamente de pie demostrando su altura superior a la de las seis chicas, sin embargo él no tenía intenciones de irse, seguía allí, de pie mirando a sus amigas y estando dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenían que decir, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ellas.

Uraraka reunió valor para mirar a la cara al peliverde. **-Deku-kun, nosotras de verdad estamos avergonzadas por lo que te hicimos-** , le decía la castaña y las demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Momo mostró una expresión un poco dolida mientras bajaba la mirada. **-Y todas comprenderemos si no nos quieres volver a hablar, si nos odias entonces lo entendemos, solo queremos que no te culpes por lo que pasó-** , decía ella levantando la cara en la última parte para encarar al peliverde, no es justo que él se sintiera mal por algo que ellas hicieron.

Mina recogió los brazos a su pecho mientras que apretaba un poco los dientes. - **Duele, ¿sabes?, saber que por nuestra culpa ahora estás asi de desanimado, culpándote por algo que no dependía de ti, duele mucho** -, decía Ashido sintiendo una fuerte presión en su interior, preocupando un poco a Izuku que se quería acercar para calmarla, pero ya de eso se encargó Uraraka que le colocó una mano en el hombro a Mina.

Jirou un poco desalentada se sobaba la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada. **-Al fin y al cabo tú siempre estas ayudándonos a nosotras y en cambio fuimos malas amigas al incluirte en ese juego y no habernos detenido cuando pudimos-** , decía Kyouka arrepintiéndose de no haber detenido el juego desde el inicio.

 **-Gero, de verdad lo lamentamos, pero no debes echarte la culpa por lo que pasó Midoriya-chan, ya que nosotras no te culpamos a ti** -, le decía Tsuyu al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía confort y calidez.

Toru se acercó un paso a Izuku con las manos juntas al frente. **-No hiciste nada malo, además no es tu culpa, tú solo trataste de protegernos a nosotras, ¿verdad?, la intención es lo que cuenta-** , le decía Hagakure con un poco de alegría en su tono para animarle.

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de las seis que lo vieron con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello, pensaron que quizás volvería a irse dado el silencio que hubo hasta que mostró su rostro, lo cual las tomó desprevenidas, él… estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla. **-Gracias, de verdad gracias, no saben lo mucho que me alivia que no me odien-** , agradeció el joven que de verdad sentía un gran peso quitarse de sus hombros al ver que sus amigas no le reprochaban todo lo que hizo y no parecían odiarle.

 **-¡J-Jamás podríamos odiarte, Deku-kun!-** , le dijo Uraraka a su mejor amigo con coraje, a lo cual las demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella, no hay manera en que por lo sucedido pudieran tener alguna clase de odio hacia la gran persona que es Izuku, el cual ya de por sí es de quien ellas se enamoraron.

Izuku aun sonriéndole a sus amigas se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo. **-De verdad gracias por preocuparse por mí pese a que no me lo merezca, estoy feliz de tenerlas como mis amigas-** , decía él realmente feliz y agradecido con ellas, pero tanta gratitud no era del todo bien recibida por las chicas que parecían un poco incomodas.

 **-P-Pero todo lo que te hicimos…-** , decía Momo un poco sonrojada y bajando la cabeza apenada, ni ella ni las demás se sentían cómodas recibiendo tanta gratitud de Izuku ya que sabían bien que no la merecían al haberlo metido en problemas en primer lugar, lo más normal y lo que esperaban es que él estuviera molesto con ellas... hasta aceptarían dolorosamente si él llegara a odiarlas.

Izuku al ver las expresiones de ellas pudo suponer qué pensaban, a lo cual les ofrece una reconfortante y amable expresión. **-No les guardaría rencor por algo como eso, si me tomó por sorpresa pero de ninguna manera las podría odiar, así que por favor no crean que estoy molesto con ustedes-** , les dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa a sus amigas que de nuevo quedaron sin palabras durante varios segundos.

Mina caminó hasta estar justamente medio metro de Izuku, ella tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras que una lágrima descendía por una de sus mejillas. **-¿P-Por qué no estás molesto conmigo?, d-después de todo yo…-** , ella no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir la cálida mano del peliverde sobre su cabeza, lo cual la hizo ensanchar los ojos.

 **-Ashido-san-** , decía Izuku con voz suave y relajante, de modo que Mina levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta quedarse viendo con expectación el rostro del alto chico al frente suyo. **-Nunca podría enojarme contigo, menos aun sabiendo tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste-** , eran las palabras de él que la miraba con aprecio y ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

El chico aun acariciando la cabeza de Mina, miró a todas sus amigas y les dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en ese momento. **-Así que voy a decirlo de nuevo, no siento ningún enojo o rencor por lo que pasó, la verdad siento gratitud hacia ustedes que se preocuparon por mí a pesar de lo que les hice-** , fue lo dicho Izuku lo que causó que las seis chicas sintieran sus corazones acelerarse y sus mejillas calentarse.

Mina se alejó lentamente de Izuku para reunirse con sus amigas y entre las seis se quedaron observando conmovidas al chico del cual se enamoraron, debieron suponerlo, él es así, es por eso que se habían caído por él, por su amabilidad y su gran corazón, no hay duda de que él es el único que puede hacer que sus corazones latan de esa manera tan intensa.

Luego el joven peliverde se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado. **-Espero que la clase B también me disculpe por lo que hice-** , agregó él sonriendo un tanto nervioso, quizás tendría que arrodillarse con la frente contra el suelo para pedirles a sus amigos y a amigas de la clase B que le perdonen por todo el destrozo que hizo, además de… lo que les hizo a las chicas.

 **-Ellas piensan igual que nosotras, no tienes que preocuparte Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Izuku con una sonrisa de mejor ánimo al ver que su amigo y amor platónico parecía estar bien, ya no parecía apagado y triste como cuando escapó de la habitación de Momo.

 **-Es cierto, además ellas nos ayudaran a encubrir toda la destrucción de ambos dormitorios para que los profesores no te regañen, Midoriya-** , le dijo Kyouka al peliverde con una sonrisa más tranquila y relajada.

Izuku negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. **-No hace falta, creo que al menos debo aceptar la responsabilidad por todo el caos que formé, debería confesar que fui yo-** , decía el chico con su gran sentido de la responsabilidad y honestidad, aceptaría su castigo por el caos que ha hecho, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que las chicas le miraron con intensidad.

Momo sonreía de forma dulce e inocente, pero detrás emitía un aura intimidante y autoritaria. **-Eso no sucederá, tú haznos caso, no queremos verte en problemas, asi que déjanos encargarnos de todo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo la pelinegra a Izuku de la mejor forma posible, pues estaba decidida a no dejar que él se viera afectado en lo más mínimo por las acciones de ella, él NO seria castigado inmerecidamente.

 **-Incluyendo el castigo de Mineta y los chicos por lo que te hicieron-** , agregó Mina con una siniestra sonrisa que fue compartida por Kyouka y Toru, siendo esta última la que reía ligeramente para denotar la malicia de sus pensamientos en cuando a la tortura que planeaba para el enano pervertido.

 **-¿D-De acuerdo?-** , aceptó Izuku algo confundido por la actitud de sus amigas, pero no discutiría con ellas, por el momento esperaría que entre ambas clases se pueda encubrir todo lo sucedido, pero si llegaba el momento en que debía aceptar la culpa entonces lo admitiría sin reparos.

Fue luego que Izuku recordó algo importante y se sonrojó apenado mientras agachaba la cabeza. **-Chicas, t-tengo otra cosa que quiero decirles-** , decía Izuku sonando nervioso y captando la atención de sus amigas que le vieron extrañadas.

 **-¿Qué es, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su mejor amigo con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

 **-Y-Yo, p-pues, v-verán…-** , decía el chico apretando un poco los puños mientras que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba y él miraba en otra dirección. **-Y-Yo recuerdo bien lo que pasó durante las rondas del juego-** , confesaba él sabiendo detalladamente lo sucedido, lo cual estremeció a las chicas que se sonrojaron y ensancharon los ojos al escucharle.

 **-¿T-Todo?-** , preguntó Momo sonando nerviosa mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas para tratar de cubrirlas, y no es para menos, después de todo hizo y dijo muchas cosas que ahora le hacían morirse de vergüenza.

Las demás estaban casi igual que ella, si Izuku recordaba bien lo que pasó en cada ronda, entonces recuerda los retos y por lo tanto las cosas vergonzosas y pervertidas que ellas le hicieron, por lo cual es completamente normal que ellas en ese momento estuvieran mu nerviosas.

 **-N-No tienen que preocuparse porque las vea de una manera diferente, u-ustedes son mis valiosas amigas, si u-ustedes quieren no tomaré eso que vi en cuenta, solo aclárenme si de verdad todo eso que escuche es cierto-** , les decía Izuku un tanto nervioso y tartamudeando un poco mientras que con dificultad lograba mirarlas a ellas directamente. **-¿D-De verdad alguna guarda algún sentimiento por mí?-** , preguntó él apretando los puños y reuniendo el valor para decirlo, provocando que las seis jóvenes ampliaran los ojos.

Izuku honestamente quería aclarar cualquier duda con respecto a los sentimientos de ellas hacia él, no quería hacerse una idea equivocada de que alguna estuviera enamorada de su persona cuando en realidad no es así, aunque claro que saber o no esto no impediría lo que se había decidido a hacer.

Las chicas por su parte estaban un tanto perdidas e incomodas, pues honestamente no sabían que debían responderle a Izuku, ellas antes acordaron respetar la regla de quien lo encontrara primero se confesaría, pero todas lo encontraron en grupo, no es como si las seis se van a confesar al mismo tiempo, eso sería absurdo, ¿verdad?.

Izuku estaba algo ansioso a causa del silencio, pero aun con eso se rascó un poco la mejilla mientras que bajaba la mirada un poco. **-S-Sé que es repentino y l-lamento si las hago sentir incomodas, e-es que… vaya, e-estoy es más difícil de lo que creí, j-jaja-** , decía Izuku soltando una risilla nerviosa para luego quedarse unos segundos en silencio, tomó un poco de aire y las encaró aun sonrojado. **-Y-Yo… yo no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de solo una de ustedes-** , dijo el peliverde cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, provocando que algo en las chicas se estrujara y se quebrara un poco.

Él… ¿las estaba rechazando?, eso les dolió, fue un duro golpe y decir eso es quedarse corto, algunas tenían ganas de llorar con solo escucharle decir eso, y tal parece que Izuku se dio cuenta de esto al ver sus expresiones dolidas.

 **-¡P-Por favor no me malentiendan!, e-es que por muy mal que suene, no estoy enamorado solamente de una persona-** , decía apresuradamente Izuku, captando la atención de las chicas que levantaron las cejas confundidas. El chico se sobaba la nuca apenado mientras que agachaba un poco la cabeza. **-E-Estoy consciente de que sueno como un patán, como un idiota y como un completo imbécil… pero es la verdad, ¡e-estoy enamorado de más de una chica!-** , exclamó él muy avergonzado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, causando otra vez sorpresa en las seis chicas presentes.

 **-¿D-Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida por lo que estaba diciendo Izuku, ¿él e-está enamorado de dos personas?, ni ella ni las demás podían comprender eso.

 **-Ni yo estoy seguro de cómo fue que terminó de esta manera, p-pero así resultó y tenía que decirlo… tenía que decírselo a las que estaban involucradas-** , confesaba Izuku levantando la cabeza lentamente y mirándolas tímidamente a las seis.

 **-¿D-De qué estás hablando, Midoriya?-** , preguntaba Kyouka nerviosa y sonrojada, lo que acaba de decir él… ¿es lo que realmente ella cree que es?.

 **-¿N-No estarás hablando de…?-** , decía Momo mientras su rostro se ruborizaba más y sus ojos se ampliaban más por los nervios.

Izuku asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. **-S-Si, y-yo Izuku Midoriya, e-estoy…-** , decía él sonrojado y nervioso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, las seis chicas sentían muchos nervios mientras que la expectación aumentaba. **-Estoy… y-yo estoy…¡Argh!-** , él se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación por no poder decir lo que quiere y simplemente lo gritó. **-¡LAS AMO!-** , se confesó Izuku rojo como un tomate en un arranque de coraje mientras las miraba a ellas seis que no ocultaron lo impactadas que estaban, más que nada porque es imposible no notar el gran sonrojo en sus rojos.

Luego de eso el silencio se hizo entre el chico y las chicas, solo las olas de la playa eran escuchadas junto con las brisas del aire. Momo, Ochako, Kyouka, Mina, Tsuyu y Toru se encontraban mirando con incredulidad a Izuku que al cabo de varios segundos suspiró soltando mucho aire.

 **-Haaa, q-que vergüenza, al fin lo dije-** , decía él cubriéndose el rostro apenado con ambas manos, obviamente estaba nervioso por acabar de revelar sus sentimientos, pero al menos se sentía más ligero como si se hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros.

 **-¿H-Hablas en serio, Midoriya-kun?-** , le preguntó Mina al chico teniendo ella el rostro en una tonalidad más oscura de rosa a causa de su rubor.

Izuku tímidamente se quitaba las manos del rostro para mostrar su sonrisa nerviosa. **-D-Debo verme patético, ¿Verdad?, u-un idiota confesándose a sus seis amigas al mismo tiempo, es absurdo, pero de cualquier manera quería dejarlo salir-** , decía él mirando a su amiga para luego mirar el suelo. **-No puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de solo una de ustedes, no puedo por mucho que quiera porque mi corazón no lo aceptaría totalmente, lo lamento-** , se disculpaba el chico cerrando los ojos al momento de hacerle una reverencia a sus amigas.

Luego él se recompuso y levantó la vista al cielo con una expresión seria y contemplativa. **-Desde hace mucho tiempo he pensado con seriedad en esto y no pude hallar una respuesta hasta hace unos minutos, solo pensé, si algo maravilloso o algo ligeramente bueno me pasara, ¿con quién quisiera compartir esos momentos?, entonces…-** , decía el peliverde mirando el cielo estrellado y sobre sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa, una llena de calma y plenitud. **-Entonces ustedes seis aparecieron en mi mente sonriéndome-** , completó él con felicidad en su voz y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Las chicas se llevaron las manos al pecho donde sintieron el fuerte latidos de sus corazones, sus mejillas ardían solo por culpa del chico que veía las estrellas con esa sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo esas palabras tan dulces, sencillamente no les dejaba a ellas otra alternativa que caer por él, por eso… por culpa de que Izuku Midoriya es así es que ellas no pueden dejar de sonreír al verlo.

Izuku se percató de que sus amigas no decían nada, a lo cual él bajó la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa, cerró los ojos y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza. **-Lo siento si dije algo tonto, es solo lo que pensé, no tienen que tomárselo en serio, solo quería confesarles mis sentimientos, no las quiero forzar a nada, solo deseo su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas, podemos seguir siendo amig!** -, decía Izuku hasta ser totalmente interrumpido por seis voces al unísono.

 **-¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TE AMAMOS, IDIOTA!-** , gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo cuando se lanzaron sobre Izuku que por reflejo las recibió en sus brazos, pero inevitablemente las seis chicas se lo llevaron al suelo cayendo él de espaldas y las demás encima del peliverde que estaba siendo abrazado por sus amigas que sonreían ruborizadas y con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez en el suelo, el chico muy sonrojado levantó la cabeza para ver a sus amigas. **-¿A-Alguna se lastimó?-** , les preguntó Izuku a ellas preocupado, a lo cual ellas se tomaron unos segundos para verse entre sí la una a la otra, como si se estuvieran comunicando y finalmente todas se voltearon a ver al chico.

 **-¡Eres demasiado…!-** , exclamaron muy enternecidas con la innecesaria pero linda preocupación del peliverde para luego las seis abrazarlo a él con más fuerzas hasta el punto de resultar asfixiante, resaltando el hecho de que al sonrojado chico le costaba respirar por los pechos en su cara.

 **-¡P-Por favor… Por favor tiempo fuera!-** , exclamaba Izuku con dificultad, logrando así que sus amigas cedieran el abrazo y le dieran un poco de chance para hablar. **-¿Q-Qué es lo que está pasando?-** , preguntaba incrédulo y confundido el ruborizado peliverde por lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

 **-¿No es obvio?, todas correspondemos a tu confesión, Midoriya-kun-** , respondió Mina con diversión viendo a su lindo pecoso de ojos verdes que no tardó nada en mostrar su sorpresa.

 **-¿¡T-T-Todas?!-** , preguntó Izuku alterado y sonrojándose al rojo vivo viendo a sus amigas que observaban divertidas lo lindo que se veía él de esa forma.

Kyouka gentilmente le acarició los rizos a Izuku captando su atención. **-¿Acaso no lo viste venir?, esto es lo que pasa si te confiesas de esa manera tan linda y sincera, nos dejaste sin alternativas-** , le dijo Jirou al chico con una linda sonrisa mientras que un ligero sonrojo se notaba sobre sus mejillas.

 **-P-Pero yo no quiero forzarlas a esto-** , decía Izuku pensando que de alguna manera ellas se sentía obligadas a estar con él, lo cual no es lo que buscaba.

Momo le colocó un dedo en los labios al chico para callarlo, tomando a este por sorpresa mientras veía como la pelinegra le sonreía amablemente. **-Y no lo haces, hacemos esto porque queremos, quizás sea extraño, la verdad la idea de compartirte no me gusta mucho, pero…-** , decía Momo para luego mirar a sus amigas que estaban a su lado. **-Si voy a compartirte con alguien estoy feliz de que sea con mis mejores amigas-** , confesó la vicepresidenta de la clase mirando a las demás que pensaban igual que ella.

 **-¿P-Pero esto de verdad está bien?, p-pueden buscar a alguien mucho mejor que un tonto como yo-** , les decía Izuku aun sonrojado a las seis chicas que seguían encima de él.

 **-¿No dijiste que nos amabas, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al peliverde mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorro, lo cual caló fuerte en Izuku que con pura fuerza de voluntad aguantó el no caer bajo el poder de esa mirada.

 **-E-Es exactamente porque las amo que quiero que sean felices, yo… yo no estoy seguro si serán felices a mi lado-** , contestaba el joven sonrojándose un poco más mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de disimular su vergüenza, pero esto tuvo un efecto poderoso sobre las chicas.

Tsuyu no se controló por más tiempo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Izuku, tomándolo por sorpresa y ella luego lo miró. **-Porque dices cosas como esas es que no nos dejas opciones, ¿Cómo no vamos a enamorarnos de ti?, Gero-** , decía Asui sonriéndole con cariño al peliverde del cual se enamoró.

Toru abrazó la cabeza de Izuku hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos. **-¡Eres demasiado lindo, Midoriya!-** , chilló Hagakure emocionada y luego fue necesaria la intervención de Momo y Kyouka para que Toru le dejara tomar aire a Izuku que estaba recuperando el aire.

 **-C-Chicas, ¿d-de verdad están bien con alguien como yo?-** , les preguntaba Izuku a las chicas mirándolas a cada una, luego él fue tomando una expresión más seria y a la vez triste. **-Mi meta es ser el héroe número uno, ser el mejor del mundo, el símbolo de la paz, alguien que pueda hacer que las personas puedan sonreír en paz, esa es una carga muy pesada y conllevará mi sacrificio constante, ya no seré solo una persona, seré un ídolo, tendré heridas nuevas cada vez, cada día puede ser el último para mí, yo… yo no quiero que ustedes tengan que sufrir al ver eso-** , decía él desde el fondo de su corazón deseándoles a ellas un mejor futuro que el de estar a su lado.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio, hasta ese punto del futuro él estuvo pensando, siendo sinceras sabían que habrían momentos difíciles si estaban al lado de Izuku cargaría un peso demasiado grande, pero por eso mismo estaban decididas a tomar ese riesgo, porque alguien no podría cargar semejante carga solo por mucho tiempo… por eso ellas estarían allí para alivianar su carga.

 **-Quizás tengas razón, Midoriya-** , decía Toru con voz gentil y reconfortante mientras que tanto ella como las demás le sonrieran levemente al chico.

 **-Pero no pareces comprender que ese no será el caso, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con la misma suavidad en su voz mientras que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, del mismo modo las demás estaban ruborizadas.

 **-Porque nosotras estaremos a tu lado-** , completó Kyouka mirando con cariño a Izuku que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que estaba cargada de sentimientos.

 **-Si tienes problemas entonces todas te ayudaremos a superarlos-** , dijo Mina sonriéndole con afecto al chico del cual se enamoró.

 **-Si tienes dudas entonces nosotras te ayudaremos a despejarlas-** , dijo Ochako con una expresión reconfortante dedicada a su mejor amigo.

 **-Si tienes miedo nosotras te daremos valor-** , decía Momo con una cálida sonrisa mientras que ella colocaba gentilmente sus dos manos en las mejillas de Izuku para que él pudiera sentir el apoyo que ellas querían brindarle.

 **-Chicas-** , decía el peliverde con la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa e incredulidad ante las significativas palabras de sus amigas, sentía todo su cuerpo cálido, como si estuviera siendo abrigado del frió de la playa a causa del calor corporal de las chicas, se sentía cómodo.

 **-Si eres herido entonces te sanaremos y compartiremos tus cicatrices-** , decía Uraraka decidida a siempre estar allí curar al chico que amaba de todo corazón, ya sea de heridas físicas o psicológicas, estaría allí para él.

 **-Si luchas entonces lucharemos contigo-** , dijo Tsuyu segura de que no habría batalla que él fuera a librar solo, si al menos podía aligerar un poco su carga entonces combatiría a su lado para ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

 **-Si necesitas llorar entonces te daremos un hombro en el cual hacerlo-** , decía Mina con profundo afecto y ligeras lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, pues nunca permitiría que él sufriera en soledad, ella estaba dispuesta a siempre estar allí para reconfortarlo y animarle, eso es lo que él haría por ella.

 **-Si quieres sonreír lleno de felicidad entonces sonreiremos contigo-** , le dijo Kyouka con cariño y gentileza al peliverde que era más radiante que cualquier cosa cuando sonreía desde lo profundo de su ser, por eso ella sonreiría, porque sería capaz de ver esa sonrisa otra vez y nunca se cansaría porque esa es otra de las cosas que le gustan de él.

 **-S-Si quieres ser exitoso entonces e-estaremos apoyándote y seremos las primeras en aplaudirte-** , le decía Toru con voz quebrada por lo emotiva que estaba, no dudaba en que sería realmente feliz al ver a su amado peliverde lograr sus metas y aspiraciones, además del hecho de que ella siempre estuvo allí apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

Momo se acercó lentamente a Izuku para terminar plantándole en la frente un cálido y casto beso, de modo que luego ella se alejó para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a Izuku. **-Nosotras estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, porque sabemos que tú harías lo mismo por nosotras, ese es el tipo de chico que eres y lo sabemos, Izuku-kun-** , dijo la pelinegra sin una pizca de duda y las demás asintieron completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Izuku estaba conmovido, una gran gama de sentimientos positivos estaban descontrolados dentro de él luego de escuchar las palabras tan profundas de las chicas de las cuales se enamoró. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos, sus pecosas mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas y su corazón estaba latiendo como loco… dios, de verdad estaba enamorado.

Uraraka cerró sus ojos con lagrimillas a los bordes mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo. **-Es tu culpa por enamorarnos Deku-kun, ahora acepta la responsabilidad y déjanos estar a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le preguntó la castaña al chico con alegría.

Él sonrió ligeramente mientras acostaba su cabeza en el suelo y se quedaba mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre él. **-Tienen razón, debo aceptar la responsabilidad-** , respondió Izuku con sus grandes ojos verdes reflejando un poco la luz de las estrellas. **-¿Pero de verdad esto está bien?, después de todo…-** , decía él en lo que una lagrima bajaba por uno de sus ojos. **-Me siento muy feliz-** , confesó él hablando con el corazón.

Milagrosamente estaba siendo correspondido por las seis chicas de las cuales se enamoró… claro que iba a ser feliz, si este fuera a ser un sueño entonces prefería no despertar.

Las chicas por su parte tuvieron un sentimiento de plenitud al ver a Izuku y luego las seis acostaron sus cabezas del pecho y brazos de él, cada una poniéndose cómoda sobre el peliverde. **-Nosotras también-** , respondieron ellas seis cada una sonriendo sinceramente felices y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese hermoso momento.

De ese modo permanecieron así durante unos cuantos minutos, no se dijo ni una palabra más, Izuku contemplaba el precioso cielo nocturno mientras que las chicas estaban plácidamente acostadas sobre él disfrutando de su calor corporal y la seguridad que transmitía.

Podían permitirse quedarse más tiempo en esa playa a tales horas de la madrugada, después de todo, los siete jóvenes habían confesado sus sentimientos y mejor aún fueron correspondidos, por extraño que sonase ese tímido y amable chico acaba de formalizar su relación con sus seis maravillosas amigas.

 **-Una última pregunta-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de las chicas que levantaron las cabezas para verlo a él que parecía un poco avergonzado. **-¿E-Estuvieron corriendo en público vestidas así?-** , les preguntó él un tanto nervioso y resistiéndose de verlas a ellas.

Las chicas se mostraron un poco confundidas hasta que finalmente se percataron de que… ¡seguían vistiendo sus trajes!, lo cual las hizo sonrojarse enormemente y apresuradamente se pusieron de pie mientras se cubrían lo más posible con las manos.

 **-¡R-Rápido Deku-kun!, ¡llévanos al dormitorio antes de que alguien nos vea!-** , le exclamaba Ochako avergonzada a Izuku, el cual quedó sentado en la arena viéndolas con un poco de sorpresa.

 **-E-Esperen, ¿d-de verdad no sabían que seguían vestidas así?-** , les preguntó el chico sinceramente incrédulo mientras las señalaba con un dedo, hasta ese punto estuvieron preocupadas por él.

 **-¡C-Cállate y apúrate, tonto!-** , le gritó una muy sonrojada Momo al peliverde mientras que ella se abrazaba a sí misma, pues cabe resalta que ella seguía vestida con el traje de baño escolar.

 **-¡S-Si!-** , respondió él asustado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, luego las seis se pusieron detrás de él que activó el Full Cowl alrededor de su cuerpo. **-¡S-Sosténganse con fuerza!-** , les dijo Deku a todas para luego de sus dos brazos crear látigos de Black Whisp que rodeó detrás de ellas para que estuvieran seguras durante el trayecto en el aire.

Kyouka, Toru, Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo y Mina se aferraron a Izuku que afianzó los látigos de Black Whisp, flexionó las rodillas y luego de un potente saltó salió despegado de allí en dirección a Yuuei.

* * *

 _ ***En la Mañana del Domingo***_

Varias horas después ya el sol salió y la ciudad estaba tan viva como es usual a las 10 am de un domingo. En estos momentos nos encontramos con un numeroso grupo de chicos que estaban caminando en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase 3-A, su clase.

Estos no son otros que los varones de la clase 3-A, cada uno vistiendo ropa civil, sin embargo su apariencia estaba más caracterizada por la cantidad de gazas, vendas y demás material médico usado para atender las heridas que recibieron de Izuku.

 **-Hombre, de verdad Midoriya nos dio una paliza-** , se quejaba Kaminari sosteniéndose la cabeza que estaba vendada en cierta medida, además tenía gazas en las mejillas y tanto él como algunos otros estaban cojeando.

 **-No me lo recuerdes, va a ser difícil verle a la cara cuando lleguemos, espero que no esté molesto con nosotros-** , dijo Sero suspirando y sintiéndose culpable por lo que le hicieron al amable peliverde de la clase, Sero tiene su brazo izquierdo enyesado.

 **-Tiene derecho para estarlo luego de que lo embriagáramos-** , dijo Todoroki tranquilamente y tan calmado como siempre mientras caminaba con la vista al frente, él particularmente tenia las vendas debajo de la ropa, por lo cual no parecía tan herido.

 **-¡N-No lo hicimos nosotros!, ¡f-fue él solito quien se acabó el alcohol del primo de Kaminari!-** , exclamaba Mineta en replica y protesta mientras miraba al pelimixto, el enano pelimorado por su parte tenía un ojo morado, unos chichones morados en su cabeza que se hacían pasar por las esferas de su cabello y por supuesto tenía más heridas por debajo de la ropa.

 **-Fue porque lo amenazaste con dárselo a las chicas-** , le dijo Shinso entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de firmeza, al fin y al cabo fue el enano apoyado por Kaminari quienes orillaron a Izuku a beber de la botella, Hitoshi por su parte no parecía tan herido, dado que solo sufrió contusiones que lo dejaron fuera de combate rápidamente.

 **-¡S-Solo estaba bromeando!, ¡y-yo nunca haría eso!-** , decía Mineta sonriendo algo llorón esperando que sus amigos le creyeran, a lo cual se ganó miradas despectivas de los demás que bien sabían que Minoru era un pervertido en toda regla, nunca sabrían lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por tener una chance con sus compañeras de clase… o con cualquier chicas en general. **-¡Créanme!-** , chilló el pelimorado mirando a los chicos.

 **-¡Cállate cabeza de uvas!, ¡me duele la maldita cabeza!-** , le gritó Bakugou con agresividad a Mineta que se encogió con temor del rubio cenizo que desde que despertó ha estado con un humor mucho más volátil y amenazante de lo normal.

 **-Es normal luego de que Midoriya te dejara fuera de combate con ese cabezazo-** , comentó Tokoyami tranquilamente y de brazos cruzados mientras tenía varias vendas blancas en su cuello hasta sus omoplatos debajo de su camisa, también tenía vendas en su brazo derecho, pero parecía moverlo solo con un poco de dificultad.

 **-¡Cállense coño!, ¡ese Nerd no me ganó!, ¡¿de acuerdo?!-** , les gritó Bakugou a los demás con enojo mientras creaba unas explosiones en sus palmas vendadas, lo cual le provocó un poco de dolor, pues los cortes que recibió en las palmas se abrieron al crear sus explosiones, aun sí no le importó mucho a Katsuki que no toleraba el hecho de que su rival lo venció de solo un cabezazo.

 **-Como digas-** , dijo Shoji tranquilamente para apaciguar la ira del rubio cenizo, él por su parte tenía su gran torso herido por debajo de la ropa, su cabeza estaba vendada en la parte posterior y su primer par de brazos estaban enyesados mientras que los otros solo tenían unas cuantas heridas que fueron cocidas y tratadas... Midoriya es de temer.

 **-Tch, le voy a reventar el cráneo cuando lo vea-** , masculló Bakugou frunciendo el ceño mientras que se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba liderando el grupo hacia los dormitorios.

 **-Ni se te ocurra Bakugou, fue nuestra culpa que se embriagara, vamos a disculparnos-** , le dijo Shinso con un poco de seriedad a Katsuki al cual se le hinchó una vena en la frente y dejó de caminar, deteniendo a todo el grupo por defecto.

El rubio se giró a encarar cara a cara a Hitoshi. **-Oblígame-** , dijo Bakugou sonriendo de forma amenazante.

 **-Ahora puedo hacerlo-** , respondió Shinso con una sonrisa audaz y burlona viendo al rubio que le acababa de responder verbalmente, no sería problema usar su Quirk sobre él para que no diera problemas.

Katsuki apretó los dientes y estaba dispuesto a golpear primero, pero es detenido por Kirishima que desde atrás le sostiene de los hombros. **-Ya cálmate Bro, no es de hombres huir de las consecuencias, a pesar de que no estuve de acuerdo no evité que Mineta amenazara a Midoriya, asi que también es mi culpa, Midoriya merece una disculpa por parte de nosotros-** , le decía el pelirrojo de la forma más racional posible a Bakugou que luego de unos segundos bruscamente se liberó y continuó caminando de mala gana hacia los dormitorios.

Solo para completar, Koda no resultó tan herido ya que no se vio muy involucrado en el combate, solo un moretón aquí y allá y listo. Sato por su parte tenía múltiples hematomas en sus brazos y espalda que eran cubiertas por la ropa. Aoyama tenía la cara completamente enyesada donde solo se mostraban sus ojos y su nariz, por lo cual no podía hablar, pero eso no impedía que su yeso emitiera ese brillo característico del rubio. Ojiro solo tenía herida su cola y su brazo derecho, pero nada muy grave, solo estaban vendadas.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, todo el grupo de chicos se detuvo al frente de la entrada de los dormitorios.

 **-Ya llegamos, recuerden, nos portamos muy mal ayer con Midoriya, debemos disculparnos apropiadamente-** , les dijo Ojiro a los demás sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse como es debido con su amigo peliverde.

Sero asentía mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **-Si, además él pobre debe estar sufriendo una fea resaca luego de embriagarse de esa manera-** , comentó el pelinegro sintiendo un poco de pena por Midoriya.

 **-Además se quedó solo y debe estar pasándola horrible con ese dolor de cabeza, siento lastima por él-** , dijo Kaminari cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

 **-Yo también-** , apoyaron otros del grupo también sintiendo lastima por Izuku, el pobre debió sufrir toda la noche luego de que se fueron... si ellos tan solo supieran.

Los chicos entraron a los dormitorios y efectivamente todo estaba igual de destruido que cuando se fueron, pero la procedencia de voces de la sala común captó su atención y con incredulidad miraron una escena que para nada esperaban encontrarse.

En el sofá grande que casi no había sido dañado, estaba sentado Izuku en el centro mientras que sentadas a sus lados estaban Tsuyu, Ochako, Mina y Kyouka, de pie detrás del sofá se encontraba Toru y Momo por su parte estaba sentada al frente de Izuku sobre una silla de madera que ella creó, en términos sencillos y fáciles de entender, las chicas estaban atendiendo a Izuku.

Claramente las chicas ya no tenían sus trajes puestos, en cambio tenían ropas cómodas peo adecuadas como acostumbraban dentro de los dormitorios, Izuku era el único que llevaba la misma ropa, más que nada porque él acostumbraba a vestirse así en las mañanas para entrenar, algo que claramente no hizo hoy por la intervención de sus seis novias.

 **-¿Aun te duele la cabeza, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con linda preocupación a su novio mientras le miraba con sus grandes y preciosos ojos café.

 **-U-Un poco, p-pero no se preocupen-** , respondió Izuku un poco sonrojado y sonriendo agradecido por su preocupación.

 **-Ten, toma un poco de agua para que te sientas mejor, Izu-kun-** , le dijo Toru a su querido peliverde mientras que le pasaba un vaso de agua que ella había servido para él.

 **-G-Gracias Toru-chan-** , lo aceptó Izuku sonriéndole a Hagakure para luego beber lentamente el agua y después dejar el vaso sobre su propio regazo.

Momo colocó sus manos sobre las de Izuku con suavidad. **-¿Sientes algún otro dolor?-** , le preguntó la pelinegra de forma atenta y gentil mientras le miraba a la cara.

 **-N-No, ninguno, gracias por preguntar Momo-chan-** , contestó Izuku sonriéndole un tanto apenado a Momo, se sentía feliz de que se preocuparan por él, pero no dejaba de ser un poco vergonzoso toda la atención que recibía.

Momo esbozó una linda sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente. **-No me des las gracias, es mi deber preocuparme por mi novio-** , respondió acariciando con afecto las manos de su amado que se ruborizó un poco más.

Mina infló un poco las mejillas y frunció el ceño. **-Yo me preocupo más por Izu-Izu-** , dijo Ashido viéndose linda al ser competitiva y luego se recostó de Izuku, acercando su rostro al de él para colocarle una mano sobre la frente. **-Mira, parece que tienes fiebre Izu-Izu, pobrecito-** , le decía la pelirosa a su novio al sentir su rostro caliente y verlo rojo, además parecía sudar un poco.

 **-Gero, eso es porque le estás presionando tus pechos, Mina-chan-** , comentó Tsuyu con calma viendo como su amiga pelirosa estaba recostando sus pechos sobre el torso de Izuku que estaba nervioso por eso y desviaba la mirada en varias direcciones.

Mina sonrió de forma un poco coqueta pensando en robarle un beso a su rollo de canela, pero es alejada por Kyouka que la hace sentarse apropiadamente en el sofá, ganándose una mirada un poco molesta de Mina que infló las mejillas.

 **-Tranquilízate un poco Mina, dale espacio a I-Izuku-kun para que se sienta mejor-** , le decía Kyouka a su amiga con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, esto fue suficiente para que Mina sonriera divertida.

 **-Que tierno que todavía no te acostumbres a llamarlo por su nombre, Kyouka-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa queriendo molestar un poco a Kyouka, la cual se sonrojó un poco más y le miró de reojo.

 **-C-Cállate-** , dijo Jirou nerviosa y molesta a la vez, causando que Izuku soltara una pequeña risita por lo linda que se ve Kyouka avergonzada, le gustaba ver este lado de ella.

 **-¡AHHH!, ¡MALDITO MIDORIYA!-** , gritaron Mineta y Kaminari captando la atención de las chicas e Izuku que observaron cómo los dos chicos estaban arrodillados en el suelo llorando sangre de envidia.

 **-Veo que no lo estuvo pasando tan mal después de todo-** , comentó Shinso con una sonrisa algo incrédula al ver con sus propios ojos como su mejor amigo la estaba pasando muuuy bien al parecer con las chicas.

 **-¡Desgraciado suertudo!, siendo atendido de forma tan cercana por las seis bellezas de nuestra clase, ¡qué envidia!-** , lloraba Mineta ruidosamente mientras que más y más sangre salían de sus ojos llorosos.

Kaminari le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amigo pelimorado. **-C-Cálmate hermano, ellas también harían lo mismo por nosotros si estuviéramos en el lugar de Midoriya-** , le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tratándose de aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza.

 **-Sigan soñando, basuras-** , la voz de Kyouka captó la atención de los dos chicos que miraron al frente y apreciaron como ella los miraba con desdén y de brazos cruzados, como si ellos fueran peor que escoria.

Mina que estaba al lado de ella los fulminaba con una mirada gélida y asesina. **-Como si fuéramos a preocuparnos por los idiotas que le hicieron mal a nuestro novio-** , sentenció la pelirosa mirando a los dos insectos que eran un desperdicio de espacio en el universo.

 **-¿¡Novio!?-** , exclamaron de sorpresa tanto Mineta y Kaminari como varios del grupo de chicos detrás de ellos.

 **-C-Creo que tengo mucho que explicarles-** , decía Izuku desde el sofá sonriendo algo nervioso y sonrojado, sus amigos seguro estarían muy confundidos e impactados, él todavía no podía creer que su noviazgo con las chicas de verdad estuviera pasando.

 **-Tú no te preocupes Izuku-kun, ya nosotras les pondremos al tanto-** , le decía gentilmente Momo a Izuku mientras que ella se ponía de pie y tranquilamente caminaba hasta estar al lado de Kyouka y Mina.

 **-Luego de que paguen por lo que hicieron-** , agregó Uraraka con una sonrisa amenazante mientras se crujía los dedos y también se ubicaba al lado de sus amigas para encarar a los chicos

Ellos honestamente vinieron con toda la intención de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo los chicos de la clase A vieron el verdadero terror al frente suyo, ellas cuatro tenían auras tan intimidantes que inconscientemente ellos retrocedieron un paso.

 **-Todos retrocedan lentamente hacia la puerta-** , dijo Shinso en voz baja a los demás que en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a retroceder lentamente hacia la entrada que la dejaron abierta.

Pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y ellos se voltearon para ver como Toru les hacia el signo de la paz con uno de sus guantes. **-Lo siento chicos, pero no van a huir esta vez-** , dijo Toru con diversión en su tono que resultó escalofriante para algunos.

 **-¡Yo no hui, maldición!-** , reclamó Bakugou enojado tratando de defenderse, él quedó inconsciente, por lo cual no escapó como un cobarde como los demás.

Mina se volteó a ver a Tsuyu que seguía sentada en el sofá junto a Izuku. **-Tsuyu-chan, por favor cuida a Izu-Izu mientras ponemos las cosas en orden aquí-** , le dijo Ashido con amabilidad y una sonrisa a su amiga que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Déjenmelo a mí, Gero-** , les dijo Tsuyu a sus amigas para luego girarse a ver a Izuku mientras que ella palmeaba su regazo. **-Acuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo, Izuku-chan-** , le pidió Asui con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, poniendo al chico algo nervioso.

 **-P-Pero Tsuyu-chan…-** , decía Izuku algo incómodo y nervioso por la mirada de envidia que recibía de Mineta, Kaminari, Sero y Ojiro.

La chica rana le sostuvo ambas mejillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios que lo tomó por sorpresa. **-Insisto, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con una linda sonrisa que fue suficiente para convencer al chico de aceptar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamaron Mineta y Kaminari extendiendo sus manos hacia Izuku para que se detuviera, para que no les diera más razones para tenerle envidia, para que dejara de ser tan jodidamente suertudo.

 **-L-Lo siento chicos-** , se disculpó Izuku mirándolos con un poco de lastima para luego obedecer a Tsuyu y acostar su cabeza en el suave y reconfortante regazo de ella que comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza felizmente.

Mineta y Kaminari miraron con miedo a las cuatro chicas que estaban delante de ellos. **-¿V-Van a matarnos?-** , preguntó sudando de miedo mientras que tanto él como Kaminari retrocedían un poco.

 **-¿Matarlos?, que palabra tan fea, no vamos a hacerles eso-** , dijo Uraraka sonriéndoles con una mirada más tranquila mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Pero vamos a castigarlos hasta el punto en que deseen estar muertos-** , agregó Mina exudando peligro y sed de sangre mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura, lo cual causó escalofríos en los chicos pero sobretodo en Mineta que sabía que él sería el que más sufriría.

 **-¿Alguna cosa que decir en su defensa?-** , les preguntó Kyouka con frialdad a Mineta y Kaminari antes de que ellas les dieran su merecido.

Mineta levantó temblorosamente la mano captando la atención de las chicas. **-¿Y-Yaoyorozu puede usar el traje de Midnight-Sensei que le regalé?-** , preguntó el enano pelimorado queriendo al menos sufrir con una buena vista del cuerpo de la vicepresidenta.

Ella lo miró con desdén y dolorosa frialdad. **-No-** , respondió Momo viéndolo sin luz en los ojos, solo por hacer esa pregunta se aseguraría de que sufriera el triple de lo que antes tenía planeado.

Izuku trató todo lo posible el no escuchar los horribles y desgarradores gritos de Mineta y Kaminari, al menos la comodidad del regazo de Tsuyu y sus caricias ayudaban mucho a ignorarlos a ellos. Quizás la próxima vez ellos se lo piensen dos o tres veces antes de pensar en volver a embriagarlo, es bueno saber que el Karma si funciona adecuadamente.

* * *

 _ **5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Oh, preciosa tarde de sábado, el sol estaba oculto detrás de un cumulo de nubes que hacían sombra sobre un distrito residencial común y corriente, había un poco de brisa en el aire y podías ver por la calle a civiles entrando y saliendo de tiendas o simplemente charlando a la intemperie en los bancos del parque municipal, no hay mucho que agregar, todo se resume en que es otra tarde pacifica para Japón.

En medio de una de estas pacificas calles están caminando seis mujeres juntas con el mismo destino en mente, estaban charlando amenamente luego de que salieran juntas a visitar unas tiendas en el centro comercial.

Son mujeres jóvenes, verdaderas bellezas sin importar el punto de vista, ya sea por su figura, su rostro o personalidad, la propia fama que tenía cada una era suficiente para que cada hombre en el país supiera quienes son esas seis que hace años eran solo estudiantes, ahora son grandes heroínas de la sociedad.

Creati, Pinky, Uravity, Earphone Jack, Froppy e Invisible Girl, todas heroínas famosas que en estos momentos aprovechaban su día libre para ser solo Momo, Mina, Ochako, Kyouka, Tsuyu y Toru Midoriya, las seis esposas del más grande héroe del mundo, el símbolo de la paz Deku.

Momo estaba vestida con un suéter manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color crema, una falda oscura hasta los muslos con unas medias negras que cubren enteramente sus esbeltas piernas, ella tenía su largo y hermoso cabello negro suelto y tenía botas de cuero hasta las pantorrillas. Ella tenía unos pendientes de oro regalados por cierto héroe número uno y cargaba su elegante bolso de marca color blanco en un hombro.

Mina por su parte llevaba una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta rosada, tenía puesto un pantalón azul claro y unas zapatillas blancas. Su largo y rizado cabello rosado estaba tan alborotado como siempre y descendía casi hasta sus hombros. Tenía una linda pulsera de color morado hecha manualmente por cierto peliverde y tenía un broche de mariquita rosada en su cabello.

Ochako viste de una linda blusa de color salmón sin mangas dejando la piel de sus brazos expuesta, tiene una larga falda roja hasta los tobillos y tiene unas sandalias claras. Su sedoso cabello castaño creció a lo largo de los años y ahora descendía hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Lleva unos zarcillos elegantes y bonitos cortesía de su marido y tenía un collar de perlas.

Kyouka viste de una camisa negra, tiene una chaqueta del mismo color en el cual estaba metida una de sus manos, tiene un pantalón blanco ajustado, un collar de plata que le dio cierto símbolo de la paz y unas botas negras hasta por encima de los tobillos, además su suave cabello violeta oscuro creció hasta los hombros y ella cargaba su bolso de mano de color negro en su mano libre.

Tsuyu vestía de un precioso vestido verde marino hasta las rodillas que resaltaba su figura y tiene puestas unas zapatillas del mismo color, su largo cabello verde estaba sujetado en una gran trenza que hizo Momo con ayuda de Mina y Uraraka. Tenía unos bonitos aretes verde claro con diseño de nenúfar que le fueron regalados por su querido esposo.

Por ultimo Toru vestía de una blusa roja con encajes blancos en las mangas, tiene una larga falda negra hasta los tobillos, lleva unas zapatillas blancas, unos guantes de tela negros que denotaban más detalladamente la delicadeza de sus manos. Ella tenía un sombrero de lana negro y tenía un collar de oro con un corazón del mismo color, este siendo un detalle que su amado peliverde le dio en su cumpleaños.

Las seis tenían algo en común, y es que cada una tenía un hermoso anillo de oro en el dedo anular de sus manos derechas, son sus anillos de bodas. Las hermosas mujeres jóvenes caminaban en dirección a su casa mientras que involuntariamente se ganaban las miradas de los civiles de alrededor.

 **-A mí me gustaron esos zapaticos azules para Arata-kun, Mina-** , le dijo Toru a su amiga pelirosa con alegría, estaba segura de que el bebecito que tendría Mina se vería muy lindo con ese modelo que vieron en la tienda para bebés.

 **-Mmm, eran bonitos, pero pienso en comprarle ropita morada-** , respondió Mina con una pequeña sonrisa para luego acariciar un poco su barriga de 8 meses de embarazo, a pesar de que sabría que sería un niño, estaba segura de que aun así le iba a quedar bien el color morado, se lo decía su instinto como madre.

 **-A mí me gustó la cuna que me enseñaste, Momo, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga pelinegra, de modo que Uraraka asintió con la cabeza concordando con ella.

 **-Es cierto, Elea-chan seguro va a dormir cómoda allí-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo emocionada, estaba ansiosa de ver a la niña que Momo aseguraba que iba tener a pesar de que tuviera solo 3 meses de embarazo.

 **-Le envié una foto a Izuku, es extraño que no haya respondido-** , decía Momo un tanto preocupada por su esposo que acostumbraba a siempre responder los mensajes.

 **-Es normal, lo dejamos cuidando a los 7 niños, debe estar ocupado-** , comentó Kyouka sonriendo relajada y tranquila sabiendo que su amado peliverde estaría demasiado ocupado con sus hijos, le enternecía imaginar que él estaría cargando a Fudo sobre sus hombros para jugar con él.

 **-Esperó que Ruri y Haru no estén dándole muchos problemas, son muy enérgicas, Gero-** , habló Tsuyu sonriendo un poco divertida, sabiendo muy bien como sus gemelas querrían acaparar la atención de su padre.

Toru soltó una pequeña risa. **-Creo que será mejor proponerle el viaje a la playa cuando se desocupe de sus agencias, no quiero que el papito de mi Hajime se sobrecargue-** , dijo la mujer invisible con diversión pensando en su pequeño hijo y luego se tocó el vientre suavemente, también estaba embarazada de otra criaturita desde hace 4 meses, así que se aseguraría de cuidar del padre de su bebé que viene en camino.

 **-Yo y Ochako nos encargaremos de eso, un poco de papeleo no es problema-** , dijo Momo con seguridad y un aura confiable mientras que a su lado Ochako sonreía y levantaba un pulgar en alto para que contaran con ellas, se asegurarían de desocupar a Izuku para que todos fueran a la playa.

 **-No sé si ir a la playa en mi estado, mírenme nada más-** , dijo Mina bajando los hombros con una lagrimilla cómica en el borde de uno de sus ojos, pues estaba algo acomplejada de mostrar su barriga de embarazada en traje de baño.

 **-Sigues siendo hermosa Mina, no te acomplejes por eso de nuevo, hace un mes no te quejaste y fuiste-** , le dijo Tsuyu a su amiga con calma recordando aquel viaje que hicieron.

 **-Eso fue porque Izuku me amenazó con no besarme si no iba, además quería verla a él tomarle fotos a Airi divirtiéndose-** , respondió Mina limpiándose la lagrimilla con un dedo, de cualquier manera haría el sacrificio de ir de nuevo a la playa en su estado, al fin y al cabo seguro quedaba poco para que su pequeño Arata nazca.

 **-Hablando de eso, ¿Quién tiene las fotos de aquel viaje?, quiero mandar a enmarcar una de Kaori conmigo e Izuku-** , les preguntó la joven mujer castaña a sus amigas con curiosidad.

 **-Tú sabes que Izuku siempre lleva esa cámara a todos lados, pregúntale a él, yo quiero ver la de Mathew durmiendo al lado de Fudo-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos feliz de recordar a los dos bebés abrazaditos mientras dormían.

 **-Yo también, se veían tan lindos-** , secundó Kyouka igual de enternecida que su mejor amiga ya que sus dos hijos varones eran cercanos, quizás cuando crecieran serian mejores amigos como ellas dos además de ser hermanos.

De esa manera las seis siguieron charlando amenamente hasta que luego de varios minutos llegaron a casa, una casa de lujo de dos plantas y de gran tamaño, después de todo es una casa construida para la gran familia Midoriya, la cual a día de hoy consta de 14 integrantes sin contar a Inko que seguía viviendo en su casa a algunas cuadras de distancia, después de todo Izuku quería que ella como abuela pudiera venir a visitar a sus 7 nietos cuando quisiera.

Las chicas pasan la reja, caminan a través del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta donde abrieron y se adentraron a su hogar.

 **-Ya llegamos-** , dijo Uraraka entrando de primera y anunciando su llegada mientras que las demás también entraban y cerraban la puerta.

Estuvieron en la entrada algo extrañadas de no escuchar las voces de sus hijos o la de su esposo, normalmente él vendría a darles la bienvenida.

 **-¿Izuku?-** , preguntó Momo algo extrañada mientras que ella y las demás caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la gran sala de estar que estaba vacía, al menos ellas no veían a nadie.

 **-Es muy extraño entrar y no escuchar las voces y las risas de los niños-** , comentó Mina algo intranquila mientras veía la cocina y Tsuyu subía por las escaleras al segundo piso en búsqueda de su esposo de cabello verde.

 **-A lo mejor Izuku los acostó a dormir temprano-** , dijo Momo tratando de pensar de la forma más lógica, pero luego piso un tren de juguete y se percató de que varios de los juguetes de los niños estaban desperdigados en el suelo.

 **-No lo creo, todos los juguetes tirados son un desastre, Izuku los recogería-** , dijo Kyouka con calma sabiendo que su esposo le gustaba tener la casa limpia en lo posible, en cambio tal parece que estuvo jugando con los bebés en la sala hasta hace poco.

Tsuyu bajó de las escaleras para ver a sus amigas. **–Aquí arriba no están, quizás están en el patio jugando, Gero-** , les decía la peliverde a las demás y todas estaban por caminar hasta el patio donde había un parque donde los niños podrían jugar, pero una detuvo a las demás.

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Toru captando la atención de sus amigas que se giraron a verla con intriga. **-Ya los encontré-** , dijo la mujer invisible con un tono feliz y cálido viendo el suelo detrás del sofá, esto las confundió un poco y fueron a donde estaba ella.

Las demás se acercaron a donde estaba Toru y se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver a su esposo y a sus hijos dormidos sobre la cómoda alfombra blanca que estaba entre los sofás rojos de la sala de estar.

Izuku vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga que se ceñía a su torso, un mono azul y estaba descalzo, además de que sus rizos estaban alborotados. Alrededor de él se encontraban sus siete bebés también dormidos al igual que su padre.

Estaba Mathew de 1 año, el hijo de Momo acurrucado sobre el brazo derecho de Izuku, este adorable bebé de rizado cabello negro en las raíces se volvía verde oscuro en las puntas, tiene pecas en sus mejillas y grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, el pequeño Mathew tenia puesto un pijama azul que resaltaba su rellenito ser.

Al lado de Mathew estaba Fudo igual de un año, es hijo de Kyouka, ambos compartiendo el brazo de su padre para dormir, el pequeño Fudo es un pequeño bebé de cabello lizo de color verde casi en su totalidad a excepción de un mechón violeta oscuro que cae sobre su frente, este tenía los lóbulos igual a Jirou y tiene ojos heterocromaticos, uno de color gris como ella y el otro verde como Izuku. El pequeño viste de un pijamita verde oscuro que le quedaba bien al pequeño gordito de cabello bicolor.

En el brazo izquierdo de Izuku estaba Hajime de 1 año, es hijo de Toru, un bebé de cabello rizado de color naranja rojizo, tiene pequeñas pecas en sus gorditos cachetes y es de ojos azules, su color de ojos y pelo viene de Toru que a causa de su invisibilidad no es notable. El pequeño bebé tiene un pijama blanco y tiene un chupete rojo en su boquita.

Compartiendo el brazo con Hajime estaba Airi de 1 año, es hija de Mina, es una linda bebé de piel clara, pecas en sus regordetas mejillas, cabello rizado de color rosado como su madre y adorables ojitos verdes como su padre, además tenía dos cuernitos verdes creciendo en su cabeza. La pequeña niña tenía un pijama con diseño de bebé delfín pero no tenía puesta la capucha.

Sobre el pecho de Izuku reposaba una dormida Kaori de 1 año, es hija de Ochako, la pequeña niña tiene cabello castaño lacio como su madre y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas naturalmente al igual que ella, heredó los ojos verdes de su padre. La pequeña niña castaña viste un pijama rosadito y estaba chupándose un dedo de forma demasiado tierna.

Por ultimo estaban las gemelas Ruri y Haru de 7 meses abrazando la cabeza de Izuku, hijas de Tsuyu, ambas lindas de lacio cabello verde y ojos verdes, de grandes ojos como su madre pero no heredaron características de ranas, el rasgo distintivo que heredaron de su padre fueron sus pecas. Ruri tiene dos pequeñas coletas a los laterales de su cabecita mientras que Haru tiene su poco cabello suelto y un mechoncito de su cabello apunta hacia arriba como una antena. Las dos tenían pijamas de color verde con dibujitos de ranas chibis.

Las seis madres veían enternecidas hasta la médula como sus bebecitos estaban abrazando a su bebé más grande que es Izuku, todos igualitos al padre cuando dormían, resultaba gracioso ver lo distintos y a la vez iguales que eran los pequeños cuando estaban con Izuku, sin duda no era difícil saber que eran hermanos por parte de su padre pese a las diferencias entre ellos siete.

 **-Esto de alguna manera es nostálgico-** , dijo Momo sonriendo un poco divertida al recordar aquella noche en que ellas encontraron a Izuku durmiendo en la sala común.

 **-Me recuerda a aquella noche, pero es muy diferente al mismo tiempo-** , comentó Ochako sin dejar de mirar a su linda Kaori acostada sobre el pecho de su padre, después de todo en aquel momento Izuku era un adolescente dormido a causa del alcohol, ahora era un hombre adulto de mayor altura que estaba dormido a causa del cansancio de ser padre de siete bebés.

 **-Cambiamos mucho de ese momento hasta ahora, ¿Cierto?-** , preguntó Toru divertida mirando a sus amigas que asintieron sabiendo que era así.

 **-Todo gracias a él-** , dijo Kyouka sonriéndole con cariño a su esposo que era el causante del cambio en ellas, las apoyo cuando lo necesitaban, las animó cuando estuvieron tristes, las impulso siempre a ser mejores personas, Izuku fue el motor del cambio para ellas seis que fueron superando sus debilidades e inseguridades gracias a él y a ellas mismas que se apoyaron entre sí.

 **-No sé ustedes, pero me gusta más verlo así que como estaba aquella vez-** , les cementó Mina a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa, después de todo le resultaba increíblemente atractivo el cariñoso y atento papá Izuku, además su apariencia más madura solo le daba más puntos que antes, sin embargo todavía no perdió ese aire juvenil en sus ojos, pecas y sonrisa.

 **-Yo igual-** , dijeron las demás coincidiendo con su amiga pelirosa, estaban infinitamente enamoradas del padre de sus bebés, no lo podían evitar y menos aún luego de ver la tierna escena frente a ellas.

 **-Parece un papá león con sus cachorros-** , bromeó Tsuyu sonriendo divertida al ver un parecido de su esposo como un papá león con su melena despelucada

 **-Muchos cachorros, eh, jeje-** , comentó Uraraka para luego soltar una pequeña risilla, dios, de verdad ama a Izuku con todo su corazón.

 **-¿Deberíamos despertarlo?-** , les preguntó Toru a sus amigas con calma.

Momo con una suave sonrisa negó lentamente con la cabeza. **-No, dejémoslos dormir, siempre está esforzándose y a pesar de estar cansado se ofreció a cuidar a los niños hoy, dejemos que duerman un rato más-** , respondió la heroína Creati deseando que los pequeños e Izuku descansaran por más tiempo, no tenía el corazón para arruinar tan bonita escena.

 **-Iré a preparar el almuerzo, por favor ayúdame Tsuyu-** , le pidió Uravity a su amiga peliverde con amabilidad mientras que se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

 **-Gero, claro Ochako-** , respondió Froppy con felicidad para luego acompañar a la castaña.

Kyouka con una expresión de plenitud observaba complacida como su hijo estaba dormido sujetando con sus manitas el brazo de Izuku. **-Nos enamoramos del chico indicado-** , les dijo Earphone Jack a Momo, Mina y a Toru que seguían viendo la linda escena de los 8 durmientes, el cual el más grande era el marido de ellas.

 **-Sí, lo hicimos, aunque es un poco vergonzoso recordar cómo fue que todo terminó de esta manera-** , contestó Momo sonriendo un poco apenada y sonrojándose ligeramente, en definitiva ni ella ni las demás les contarían a sus hijos como fue que ellas se hicieron novias de Izuku, eso es algo que se llevarían a la tumba.

 **-Hey, si lo piensan bien todo esto es gracias a mí, les dije que me agradecerían el haber propuesto ese juego-** , dijo Pinky sonriendo con orgullo de sí misma como si esperaba que sus amigas le comenzaran a aplaudir.

A Kyouka se le hinchó una vena en la frente y le sonrió amablemente a la pelirosa. **-Mina, haz silencio y por favor ve a buscar unas mantas para ellos-** , le pidió Jirou lo más calmadamente posible a Mina, la cual sonrió divertida y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia uno de los pasillos.

 **-A mí no me engañan, sé que me están agradeciendo en sus mentes-** , les dijo Mina a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa sin equivocarse del todo, pues aunque no lo admitirían, estaban agradecidas con ella por haber sido tan egoísta en aquel momento, pues gracias a eso ahora estaban casadas con el chico del cual todas se enamoraron y crearon una gran familia.

 **-Yo te acompaño Mina, voy a buscarle una almohada a Izuku-** , dijo Invisible Girl felizmente siguiendo a su amiga de embarazo dentro del pasillo.

Momo y Kyouka se quedaron tranquilamente viendo a su esposo dormir con los bebés, ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y querían capturar la escena para la eternidad.

 **-Sería un desperdicio no tomar una foto de esto-** , dijo Momo sacando su teléfono, tomaría fotos de esto y la mandaría a enmarcar o la pondría en un álbum de recuerdos.

 **-Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, YaoMomo-** , dijo Kyouka sonriéndole divertida a su mejor amiga que notó que la pelivioleta también sacó su teléfono para tomar unas fotos.

Luego de eso ambas rieron divertidas y tomaron unas tantas fotos de Izuku durmiendo junto a sus 7 bebés. Después ambas se fueron a la mesa del comedor para sentarse y comenzar a charlar cuidando su tono de voz para no despertar a los pequeños ni a su esposo.

Mina y Toru llegaron al poco tiempo para darle una almohada a Izuku y con cuidado arroparon a los pequeños con mantitas para que no tuvieran frío, después también se fueron a la mesa del comedor para sentarse y charlar con Momo y Kyouka mientras que Tsuyu y Ochako cocinaban juntas con delantales puestos.

Izuku abrió ligeramente su ojo derecho para quedarse mirando a sus esposas charlar alegremente en la mesa del comedor y en la cocina, luego con cuidado mira a sus hijos e hijas y esboza una gentil sonrisa, una que se vuelve más amplia al cerrar los ojos nuevamente para hacerse el dormido, pues despertó cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

 **(Las amo chicas, nunca podría arrepentirme de haber escogido este camino)** , pensó el símbolo de la paz Deku con un sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad con su vida actual, tenía seis maravillosas esposas a las cuales amaba con toda su alma y tenía a 7 preciosos y adorables bebés que protegería con su vida, además que venían más en camino.

Izuku Midoriya tenía ahora más razones para darle paz al mundo: su familia, y eso es suficiente para animarle a levantarse de la cama cada mañana. Este es una vida que él estaba más que feliz de vivir, resulta gracioso que todo comenzó con un inocente juego que de inocente no tenía mucho.

 _ *****_ **Ganadores: Familia Midoriya***

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo de esta historia amigos. Vaya, de verdad esto es extraño, lo digo en serio, se siente muy extraño saber que este es el último capítulo de esta historia que ha durado mucho tiempo desde que la comencé, pero hey, cuando algo acaba otra cosa comienza, por ejemplo dentro de un tiempo cuando me vea animado voy a subir la versión de la clase B, para ese momento espero contar con el apoyo de aquellos que les han gustado esta historia.

Ahora entrando en detalles de este final, aclaro esto: La primera hija de Mina es Airi, su segundo hijo es un varón llamado Arata. Tsuyu solo concibe a las gemelas Haru y Rui. Ochako solo concibe a Kaori. El primer hijo de Toru es Hajime y el siguiente es una niña llamada Rin. El primer hijo de Kyouka es Fudo y el siguiente es otro niño llamado Ken. Por último el primer hijo de Momo es Mathew y la siguiente es una niña llamada Elea. (Esto último ya lo sabrán de sobra los que sigan algunas de mis otras historias Izumo). De acuerdo, con esas cuentas listas, entonces el número de hijos que tiene Izuku es 11, sus esposas adoptaron el apellido Midoriya, entonces serian 17 Midoriyas y contándolo a él son 18, así que vaya, esto sí que es una familia numerosa XD.

Bueno, les doy las gracias a todos ustedes, los que han llegado hasta este punto, sean nuevos en la historia o si estuvieron desde el principio, muchas gracias por leer este Inocente Juego, de verdad espero que en términos generales les haya gustado la historia, me esforcé mucho para hacerla, me he trasnochado por culpa de la impertinente inspiración que ataca cuando quiere, le he puesto ganas a cada capítulo y al menos espero que los haya entretenido, con todo y sus errores.

Con todo eso en mente, no me queda más nada que decirles que otra vez muchas gracias y espero verlos en "Un Inocente Juego v2.0".

Me despido hasta la siguiente, aquí MasasinMaze y les digo… Sayonara.


End file.
